A Liar & a Thief
by LouBlue
Summary: An AU EJami story. It's Bucharest, 1919, and two very unlikely lives collide. A rollicking, romantic, adventure story full of danger and intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**A Liar & a Thief**

Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music.

_Angela Monet_

**Chapter ONE**

**Bucharest, 1919**

"A toast!" Announced the man

A smile touched EJ's handsome, if somewhat unkempt face. "And what shall we toast to, Tosh?"

Tosh and EJ's English accents stood out amongst the background of the Romanian dialects being spoken all around them. "It's your party," said Tosh with a grin, holding up his shot glass, "You decide old boy."

EJ looked around the crowded Romanian bar, which heaved with the great unwashed of humanity, such as traders, shady businessmen and n'er do wells. Flashes of colour from turbans and coats appeared through the smoky haze filling the cramped room. Outside, the afternoon sun shone brightly, but inside the darkened bar, EJ couldn't tell the time, which seemed to suit many of the patrons.

EJ's grubby and torn clothes didn't stand out at all in such a place, his once white, button up shirt, now missed more than a few buttons and was grey rather than white nowadays. His dark tailored pants had seen better days as well, ripped and muddied along with EJ's dress shoes which had long ago lost their shine and a fair amount of stitching. Despite his unruly appearance it was still plain to anyone who gave EJ a second look that he was a very good looking man. EJ's dark brown hair framed well defined features which were pleasing to most people and the little lines around his chocolate brown eyes told of a man who smiled often, adding to his general handsomeness.

In direct contrast to EJ's overall dishevelled state was Tosh's neat appearance. EJ's best friend was wearing a houndstooth jacket over his partially unbuttoned white shirt with a jaunty little handkerchief in the jacket pocket for effect. Clean shaven Tosh's wavy, brown hair was neatly parted off to one side and brushed down, held in place by copious amounts of hair cream as was expected of any gentleman. EJ pushed his own long, lanky hair, which hadn't known a barber's touch for over six months now, from his eyes and scratched his uneven beard with a thoughtful look at the expectant Tosh.

"How about to freedom, friends-" EJ began, grinning at Madalina, the exotic beauty on his knee, and then at her equally beautiful sister sitting on Tosh's knee, "and fair ladies."

"A most excellent toast, old chum," approved Tosh. He clinked his class with EJ's and drank the liquor in one gulp.

EJ grimaced as the alcohol burned all the way down his throat and hit his stomach as a ball of fire. After the horrors he'd endured the last six months in a Romanian prison, the horrible liquor tasted like the nectar of the gods.

Tosh pulled a face over his own drink as well, but poured them another. "Ladies are you sure you won't partake?" He asked them with an inebriated smile, "Madalina, Dumitra?"

Madalina shook her dark head and shifted, causing her many gold bracelets and necklaces to jingle melodically. "No thank you,_ domnule_ (sir)," she said in a thick Romanian accent. "My sister and I do not drink."

EJ had dealings with gypsies, the nomadic peoples of these lands before, and had always enjoyed their free spirits. He suspected the sisters, with their exotic dress and jewellery, were part if not full gypsies. If there was one thing to say about EJ's old Air Force buddy Tosh, he knew how to throw a good party and thought of everything. When EJ had walked free from his prison cell earlier that morning, Tosh had greeted him with enthusiasm, and at once he'd led him to this bar and the sisters. They'd been drinking and eating since, and the day was far from over.

"Very wise of you Madalina," said EJ with a quirk of his lips, as he raised his filled glass to her, "Heavy liquor is only for the broken-hearted and irredeemable reprobates."

Madalina tilted her head quizzically. "What is reprobate?"

"A reprobate is a man who lives by his own rules," said EJ with a half smile, "and doesn't care what others may think of him."

Tosh chuckled, and pointed out, "Until he's caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and is thrown in a Romanian prison."

"I could have talked my way out of that little misunderstanding," said EJ, throwing him a pointed look. "Only a complete and utter waster left me holding the kitty so to speak."

"Ah well these things happen don't they?" said Tosh but did have the good grace to look a little shame faced. "I thought the diamonds would be much safer in your pockets than mine."

"They probably would have been safer, if you'd told me about their presence," EJ said with a roll of his eyes. "If I'd known my pockets were full of the Sultan's, cousin's, wife's diamonds, I wouldn't have stopped to chat her up, eliciting the ire of said Sultan's cousin."

"Not one of our finest hours," Tosh agreed. "Still, all water under the bridge as they say, eh, old boy?" He gave EJ a winsome smile to which EJ just shook his head. "A little time spent at his Sultan's pleasure doesn't seem to have done you any harm anyway."

"I haven't bathed in months, Tosh, and I've worn the same clothes the whole time. I'm almost certain I have fleas or lice or both." As though on cue, one of the little blood suckers bit EJ, and he grimaced, scratching at his beard.

"Don't worry old boy," said Tosh, never one to dwell on these kinds of things for too long, "Dumitra and Madalina here have the delightful good fortune of having a brother who owns a bath house. I've already paid for an extended session on your behalf."

"Serban will take good care of you," agreed Dumitra with a little nod and smile.

The suggestion actually sounded better than anything EJ had heard all day.

"So why don't we get a few more libations in? Then it's off to the baths and then these dear ladies have a few suggestions as to how we might be entertained as darkness falls."

EJ looked at Madalina and gave her a charming smile. "Do they now?"

She blushed and gave a shy little giggle, the modesty all for show no doubt, because if these girls were with Tosh, they'd certainly been around the block more than once. Such an arrangement suited EJ just fine. He hadn't had the time or patience for romantic entanglements in his thirty one years on this planet. Instead, he liked to live in the here and now. After his time in prison, EJ looked forward to having a beautiful woman in his arms again and sharing his bed with something other than rats.

Tosh said, "A nun walked into a bar."

"Oh no jokes please, Tosh," EJ begged him with a teasing groan. "I've been through enough without another horror. You tell the absolute worst jokes of anyone I know."

"First of all I take great umbrage to such a slur," said Tosh looking miffed as he addressed the women, "Ladies I can assure you my comedic timing has delighted Kings and Maharajas alike."

"Did you say delighted or disturbed?" asked EJ with an arch of his eyebrow as the sisters giggled at their banter.

"I'll let that one go, old boy," huffed Tosh, "I'll put your poor judgement down to some latent trauma from your ordeal-"

"Don't bother on my account."

"But I'm not joking." Tosh pointed past EJ's shoulder. "A nun walked into a bar."

EJ twisted in his seat to look where Tosh pointed and his eyes widened in surprise. He'd survived the Great War in a foreign land, and figured he'd seen about all there was to see in this world, but apparently he'd been mistaken. The small figure dressed in the heavy black and white robes making her way towards the bar and ignoring the stares she garnered was indeed a first for EJ.

"So I'm not just plastered then?" asked Tosh in amusement, "You can see the little penguin as well?"

"Yes," said EJ, cocking his head and looking at the woman with great interest, his innate curiosity immediately piqued. _What the hell was a nun doing out in the middle of nowhere all by herself, and in a bar no less? _"I think we need more drinks," announced EJ, standing up and placing Madalina in the seat he'd just vacated.

"Come on old boy," said Tosh in exasperation, having seen such a gleam in his friend's eye before, "Leave well enough alone eh?"

"I'm simply going to get more drinks, Tosh," EJ tutted. "Don't look so nervous."

"Nervousness is a perpetual state of being around you and inappropriate women."

"I'm just getting a drink."

"Well those are famous last words if ever I heard them," griped Tosh with a heavy sigh.

EJ waved Tosh off and headed towards the bar, where the nun stood with her back to him talking to a group of men. EJ couldn't help but wonder what need a nun might have with such an unsavoury bunch, so he stood at the bar and eavesdropped covertly.

The men shook their heads and the nun turned around, going on to the next group of men, "Pardon me sir but I was wunderin' if ya knew or have seen dis man before?"

The nun's very thick Irish accent caught even more of EJ's attention and he sneaked a look at her. Thanks to the lavish folds of her habit there was only the nun's face to be seen but EJ's heart quickened nonetheless, thanks to her extraordinarily beautiful face. She looked young, surprising him – EJ always pictured nuns as matronly at best or ancient at worst, but she looked in her very early twenties. The woman stood barely five feet four or five inches tall at most, making her seem tiny to the six foot five EJ. Even in the dingy light, her pale skin glowed flawlessly.

The nun's hair was tucked away inside her habit, but EJ guessed the colour was light, because of her finely arched, dark blonde eyebrows. Those shapely eyebrows crowned breathtakingly-beautiful, cornflower blue eyes, which at once spoke of the intelligence of the woman behind them. A rather cute upturned nose sat above the most kissable lips EJ had ever seen. The thought caused EJ to start a little and immediately feel guilty. _She's a nun for god's sake, man, have a little decorum._ EJ didn't have many boundaries but such a thing was one of them.

The bartender interrupted EJ's self flagellation. _"Ceea ce nu vrei_ (what do you want)?"

"_Două,"_ EJ said, holding up two fingers and pointing to the paint remover he and Tosh had been drinking all morning.

The man went to pour the drinks but EJ's attention returned to the nun. She was showing what looked like a picture to more men and they were all shaking their heads until one nodded. EJ couldn't see the picture the nun was showing around but he knew the man who had just nodded. The fellow's name was Anghel and a nastier piece of work would be hard to find in all of Bucharest and EJ was instantly on guard. Anghel was a local thug well known for his penchant for extortion and violence and just generally being a grade A bastard simply because he could.

Anghel headed up a group of local bully boys and the nefarious group rather fancied themselves as cocks of the walk around these parts. By Anghel's side were the villains usual companions, the twins Liviu and Ovidiu Çelik. The Çelik twins were as dumb as dirt but when built like they were, intelligence didn't really matter – no one got in Liviu and Ovidiu's way and lived to tell about it. In the past EJ had managed to skirt around direct contact with these people, keeping his business dealings a long way away from this brand of criminal who didn't understand the concept of honour amongst thieves.

Anghel nodded his head with great enthusiasm as he pointed at the picture the nun was showing him. "Da, da, I know this man."

EJ found Anghel's assertions high unlikely even without seeing the picture for himself. Even if Anghel did know the pictured man his volunteering information without a price tag attached was out of character.

"Ya do?" asked the nun in delight, seeming to EJ to take the other man's words at face value, "When did you last see him? Do ya know where he was headin' at all?"

Still nodding his head Anghel's helpfulness continued. "He is here. I will take you to him da?"

The nun's far too beautiful face lit up at his offer and caused Anghel to grin and expose a mouthful of yellow and rotting teeth as she eagerly accepted his invitation. "Dat would be grand!"

"You come, come," said Anghel, beckoning to the nun who seemingly followed after him without a second thought.

EJ watched as Liviu and Ovidiu brought up the rear behind the odd couple of Anghel and his apparently trusting new friend and made EJ's stomach tightened at the impending danger of the situation. EJ didn't have a good feeling about what was possibly going to happen when the nun and her new friends arrived at their destination, wherever that might end up being. EJ turned away from the worrying sight and studiously examined the wooden bar top with its scratches and ingrained filth, trying to forget what he'd just witnessed.

The bartender slid the requested drinks towards him.

"Leave it alone DiMera," EJ muttered to himself as he picked up the first glass. "This has nothing to do with you. You just got out of jail because of a woman, don't have your teeth knocked out because of another one." EJ downed the drinks in quick succession, hoping the alcohol would have a deadening effect on his new-found conscience, but to his great distress, the amber liquid just clawed its way down his throat, but his conscience remained. "_Da-mi sticla _(give me the bottle)," he requested.

The bartender dutifully handed over the unlabelled item.

EJ threw a handful on banats, the local currency, onto the bar. He stared at the bottle before giving a growl of frustration and kicking a nearby vacant stool, sending it clattering to the ground.

"Damn it!" EJ announced in annoyance and shook his head as he tried one last time to talk himself out of this. "I am so going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

Grabbing the two now empty glasses and the bottle EJ hurried out after the group, telling himself this was possibly the most stupid thing he'd ever done and that was one impressive list to top. EJ squinted into the fierce afternoon sun as he stepped out of the bar into a rubbish filled alleyway. The first thing he saw were the men all crowded in a circle around the nun who looked very frightened.

"Get away wit ya's!" she announced, shoving at the men closing in on her, "What are ya doin' – stop dis right now, shame on ya all!"

EJ knew the nun was unlikely to have any money so therefore the men were trying their chances on the profiteering front. If there was nothing of worth to rob from the woman EJ had to believe that Anghel and his goons still had the pretty little thing in mind for a consolation prize. EJ's jaw unconsciously tightened at the thought before he forced himself to relax for the show he was about to put on.

"I say Anghel!" exclaimed EJ, interrupting the men and making them turn around to face him, "What jolly good luck."

"EJ," Anghel growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know if you've heard," said EJ, taking a few tottering steps towards him and slurring his words, "But-but I've just been releeshed from a prishon and I'm looking to celebrate. How about having a little drinky with an old friend?"

EJ poured out some drink from his bottle into one of the glasses in his hand.

Anghel gave a guttural grunt before replying to EJ's offer. "We were never friends."

EJ gave a big smile along with a drunken sweeping hand gesture causing most of the drink he'd just poured to spill. "Alrighty then, business ass-asshociates." EJ looked past Anghel to where the frightened looking nun was looking at him with desperate eyes and blearily tried to focus. "And of course a drink for all of your friends as well," said EJ, "What's your name ss-sweetheart?"

"_Aceasta este treaba ta Engleză om_ (this is none of your business Englishman)," said Anghel, his voice low and threatening.

"I was just being polite," EJ pouted, swaying, "there-there's no need to get all huffy Anghel."

"Huffy," EJ said and giggled at the word.

"Please sir," said the nun, her big blue eyes pleading with him, "Help me."

EJ began to pour another drink. "Would you like a drink?" he offered, "I find that-that... hiccup... always helps me."

Anghel's patience seemed to be exhausted. "_Scapa de acest gunoi din faţa mea_ (get rid of this piece of garbage from my sight)," Anghel ordered Liviu and Ovidiu. The two big men began to close in on EJ, the air suddenly thick with menace.

"Gentlemen," EJ announced, still slurring his words and looking clueless, "A little libations for you both?"

"În," Ovidiu grunted.

"No?" EJ repeated, looking crestfallen as the men bore down on him. "Well you don't mind if I imbibe do you?"

EJ started to pour a drink, and suddenly swung the bottle hard onto the side of Ovidiu's head. EJ never did these things by halves, and watched with satisfaction as Ovidiu crashed to the dirty ground, and the nun gave a little scream of surprise.

"_Frate!_ (brother!)" cried out Liviu in horror at seeing his twin collapse in a heap. Liviu charged at EJ whose drunken act abruptly disappeared, side stepping the enraged man with ease and causing Liviu to wheel around and make another run at him. EJ dropped the glasses, ready for a fight.

"FOR KING AND COUNTRY!"

Tosh's battle cry came from nowhere it seemed to EJ and suddenly Liviu had the drunken, English educated, Scotsman on his back, arms around his neck and clinging on for dear life. EJ knew that despite his friend not sharing the same naturally athletic physique that he himself possessed and being markedly shorter at five feet ten inches, Tosh was still not to be trifled with. In all his life EJ had never a better fighter then drunken Scotsman. EJ turned around and faced off against Anghel, confident that the terrier like Tosh had things well in hand even as Liviu frantically tried to dislodge the man from his back.

"He has a knife!" cried out the nun as Anghel produced a nasty curved looking blade.

"So that is how you want to play it? Asked EJ as he kept one eye on the man and one on the knife. The two men circled around each other, EJ unarmed but on guard. Like EJ knew he would, Anghel made his move first, lashing out at him with the knife.

EJ made sure it missed him but took advantage of the other man being temporarily off balanced. He grabbed the wrist of the hand with the knife in it and slammed it hard against the brick alleyway wall. Anghel howled in pain and dropped the knife on reflex. EJ then moved in with a hard upper cut that the other man staggering backwards.

Tosh, now dislodged from Liviu, was being held up against the wall, feet dangling off the ground to which Tosh simply responded with a vicious head butt. The frontal assault had the giant staggering backwards, his nose splitting open and splattering blood everywhere. Liviu gave a stricken cry of pain, a hand going to his face and cupping the bloody mess which used to be his nose.

"How'd ya like those apples?" asked Tosh, dancing around, fists up and clearly having the time of his life. "Want another taste of old Tosh eh?"

Liviu lashed out, swinging a block of wood and just missed Tosh's head.

"Well that's not cricket old boy!" Tosh then promptly kneed the other man in the crotch, sending him crashing to the ground. Tosh nodded his head in justified satisfaction as Liviu lay crying in pain on the ground, grabbing his crotch and rocking back and forth.

EJ and Anghel were still trading blows, the other man surprising light on his feet but EJ was getting the upper hand. EJ dealt Anghel a hard left hook and his opponent stumbled backwards, tripping over the prone body of Ovidiu who was still unconscious although no doubt he was soon to wake up with one hell of a headache. "I think this is over, don't you Anghel?" EJ informed Anghel as he flailed around on the ground, "We are leaving now and we're taking the girl."

"_Nimic nu este mai mult, până când am spus asta_ (nothing is over until I say so)!" Anghel spat out his words with real vitriol as he reached inside of Ovidiu's jacket and drew out a gun.

"Damn," said Tosh as he and EJ backed up a little, Anghel training the gun on both of them, "Wish I'd known that was there."

Anghel got unsteadily to his feet, the body of Ovidiu lying between them and gave an evil grin. "Say good bye Englishmen," he cackled and pulled back the hammer of the gun.

Tosh made a face of abject horror. "I'm Scottish, _ye nyaff numpty_!"

EJ knew such a slur always got Tosh's dander up which they were probably going to need if they had even the slightest chance of getting out of this alive.

The nun was behind Anghel and dropped to her knees, retrieving the discarded knife whilst EJ and Tosh held their hands high in an attitude of surrender. She grabbed the knife and with both hands and drove it into Anghel's nearby right foot. The man screamed in agony, inadvertently pulling the trigger. The bullet whizzed past EJ's ear, making him flinch but fortunately missing its mark.

Liviu had now managed to stagger to his feet and seeing things weren't going his way he pulled the knife out of the still screaming Anghel's foot. Straightening up Liviu threw the incapacitated Anghel over his shoulder and headed down the alleyway as quickly as he could.

"That's it, run away you bunch of palookas!" Tosh crowed in satisfaction at seeing them beat a hasty retreat.

EJ hurried over to the nun who was still kneeling on the ground, looking deathly pale. He crouched down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I tink so," she stammered, looking at him wide eyed and clearly in shock.

"Here," said EJ, offering her his hand and helping her to stand up.

She took his hand without thinking and EJ's fingers tightened around her much smaller hand as he drew her to her feet. The nun swayed and EJ moved to steady her, his hands going to her arms.

"Tank you," she said, looking uncomfortable and immediately stepping back, breaking contact between them. EJ might have guessed nuns didn't like to be touched – kind of came with the territory he supposed.

Tosh pre-empted the apology EJ was about to make as he kept an eye on the alleyway their combatants had disappeared down. "Just a suggestion but I think now might be a good time to get a wiggle on."

EJ turned to see what Tosh was making the fuss about and saw a group of determined looking men round the corner up ahead and starting to bear down on them. "Looks like Anghel was quick to call for reinforcements and is looking for a little retribution." EJ grabbed the nun's hand. "Time to leg it Sister!" he advised her, not waiting for a response, he ran. EJ's much longer stride covered ground faster than the nun's, but he was impressed how she managed to keep up, as they ducked and dived through various alleyways. EJ had a fair idea where Tosh was heading for sanctuary. The hot day had EJ sweating, and he imagined how hot the nun must be under all the layers of wool and cotton she wore.

The sounds of the angry mob continued to bear down on them.

"In here!" declared Tosh as they rounded a sharp corner and pushed open one of the many doors littering the dark, twisty alleyways.

EJ kept a tight hold on the nun's hand as they raced in and headed up the stairs in front of them. The intoxicating smell of incense and sex hung in the air as EJ pulled the panting nun up the stairs after him. They came to a second story window and EJ and Tosh looked out, just in time to see the raging men pass in the alleyway below.

"You come to visit us again, no, Mister Tosh?"

Tosh turned around and gave a sweaty grin to the dark haired woman dressed in bejewelled bra, panties and great swathes of see through material.

"Ah Petronella!" exclaimed Tosh, "How smashing to see you again and looking as lovely as ever I see."

"Have you come looking for the good times, Mister Tosh?" she asked with a coy fluttering of her eye lashes.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" said the nun, "Have ya not gone and brought me ta a house of ill repute now?" She made a quick sign of the cross in front of her and looked every upset.

"Needs must as the devil wants Sister," said Tosh with a grin. "At least we're safe."

Near naked men and women drifted in and out of various rooms on the floor as the nun stared at them wide eyed. "I can't be here!" She put a hand up to her face so she couldn't see all the debauchery on shameless display.

"Sister wait!" said EJ as she backed away, "You need to rest – you're in danger of overheating."

It was true; the outraged nun's little face was flushed bright red from her exertions and the afternoon heat. EJ knew heat stroke was a common thing in this climate if people weren't careful.

"Dis is no place for a nun ta be! I have ta leave – now!"

EJ could see she was getting worked up which was the worst thing in the world and he tried to tell her so. "Sister just calm down," he advised her, walking towards her and making soothing hand gestures, "You'll come to no harm here, I promise."

"I have ta go!" she exclaimed and turned to run back down the stairs but the sudden movement must have been too much for her.

EJ watched as her legs gave way from underneath her, his quick reflexes preventing her from hitting the ground as he scooped her up into his arms. He looked down at her flushed and now unconscious face and then back at Tosh a little uncertainly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tosh announced flatly as he looked at his friend holding the passed out nun in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Tosh, looking down at the unconscious woman being laid down on his bed.

"Would you stop saying that," said EJ in aggravation. He straightened up and they both looked down at the flushed and inert nun. "What was I meant to do, leave her there to wake up alone and disorientated in a brothel?"

"She wouldn't be the first it has happened to," Tosh reasoned.

"No but I'm rather betting she'd be the first nun."

Tosh gave a bit of a shrug in acknowledgement of EJ's point. "Shouldn't she be waking up by now?"

"It's those robes of hers," said EJ in frustration, "They're so heavy and black, trapping all the heat, they really need to come off."

Tosh's face blanched in apparent horror at the suggestion. "I am not stripping down a nun! I have morals EJ – granted they are few and far between and I rarely use them but de-robing a nun is right at the top of them."

"I don't like the idea anymore than you do Tosh, but we have to cool her down and quickly otherwise there could be permanent damage."

EJ wiped his hands on the sides of his trousers, feeling incredibly nervous now. He'd meant what he said but that didn't make the prospect of doing this any easier. EJ walked to the end of the bed and tentatively reached for the laces on her heavy leather shoes.

"I can't do this!" exclaimed Tosh before EJ had done anything at all, turning around and covering his eyes.

EJ threw his friend an exasperated look. "I've seen you bite a man's ear off over a card game. Are you really going to go lily livered on me now?"

"That was to do with money EJ. This is another thing completely. I was raised by nuns at the orphanage and they instilled in me a healthy fear of anything black and white. Why do you think I never read the paper and hate zebras?"

"Illiteracy and generalised insanity?"

"You may mock me-"

"Thank you I will."

Tosh waved an overly dramatic finger at him. "Mark my words, nothing good can come of finding out what's under a nun's habit. God doesn't like you tampering with his women."

"I'm not tampering I'm helping."

"The God I was taught about at the orphanage was a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. I want no part of this."

"Fine you insane idiot. Go and see if you can find some ice then and I'll look after her."

"I just want you to know if I come back and find a pile of ashes on the floor then I fully intend to do my 'I told you so' dance around your smoking remains."

"Duly noted, now go and get the ice if you please."

Mumbling to himself Tosh headed out of the small apartment leaving EJ and his mysterious ward alone.

EJ sat on the side of the bed by her feet. "I'm sorry about this Sister, but we need to get some of these layers off otherwise things could get a bit dire for you." EJ turned his attention to the laced up leather boots she was wearing and undid them. With her laces undone he pulled each shoe off in turn but then was left with the problem of her heavy, grey woollen stockings. EJ looked down at the still unconscious young woman and knew there was nothing for it. Only her feet stuck out of the voluminous folds of her woollen habit and he knew she must be boiling under all of the material. EJ took a deep breath and reminded himself this was for her own good. He pushed the thick, black material of her habit up past her knees causing the escaping heat to roll off her body in a wave.

EJ shook his head at the release of all of the trapped heat. "What were you thinking little one? It's a hundred degrees out there. You'd think your God could be a little more flexible on dress codes and take into consideration the climate He sends His charges off into." EJ knew the stocking had to come off and he valiantly looked up at the ceiling, sliding his hand up under her habit and feeling for the straps holding them up. He fumbled a little, nervous fingers not cooperating properly. One set of straps were undone and now all he had to do was remove the stocking. EJ took the top of the stocking and pulled it slowly down her leg. The little nun didn't stir once which worried him, almost as much as the incredibly soft feel of her skin against his finger tips.

EJ was forced to swallow hard as he felt a rush of blood head south of the border and couldn't stop himself from stealing a peek. He gave a low groan at the new personal low but still couldn't make himself look away as his hand continued to unearth each perfect inch of pale, glowing flesh. EJ's hand moved to her other stocking, repeating the same procedure until both legs were laid bare before him. They were very shapely and EJ fought back the urge to kiss his way along them. Staring at her exposed legs he felt his heartbeat quicken, sweat beads beginning to dot his forehead.

"Too long in a bloody Romanian prison is my problem. It's made me insane." EJ's voice was strained and to distract himself he picked up a nearby hat of Tosh's and fanned the woman's legs. "Let's hope this brings both our temperatures down, hmm little one?" EJ noticed she didn't stir at the sound of his voice and her cheeks remained a worrying pink colour. He frowned and reached out an uncertain hand to her head piece, hovering over it. "You know that thing isn't helping any, Sister."

EJ gave a grunt of frustration at his own hesitancy. Standing abruptly EJ threw Tosh's hat down on a nearby chair and stood over the bed, looking down at the still countenance of this duck out of water. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" EJ reached out with a finger, touching her cheek. "So warm." This close EJ could see the faint smattering of freckles across her nose on what he'd thought was flawless skin at first. "I wonder if anyone has ever told you how adorable those are?" EJ's fingers traced them, "and then kissed each one."

EJ gritted his teeth and jerked his hand away. "Stop it you fool!" He looked up to the ceiling, squeezing his eyes closed. Blowing out a loud breath EJ put his hands on his hips and looked back down at his unconscious charge. "Right, nothing for it then." EJ sat back down on the bed and drew in a fortifying breath and reached for the tiny buttons keeping her wimple in place. His fingers grazed them just as the nun's eyes flew open and in the next instant she gave a deafening scream. EJ jerked back violently, leaping to his feet and managing to fall over them in the process in his haste. He landed on his backside with a thud.

The nun looked down at her exposed, naked legs and gave another cry of horror, immediately covering them up.

She grabbed for the nearest thing she could find which happened to be a book. The nun threw the makeshift weapon at EJ as she scrambled backwards on the bed until her back was against the wall, legs pulled up to her chest. The book hit EJ squarely in the chest, fortunately on one of the flat sides and it didn't hurt, just bouncing off him.

"Sister I was just trying to help!" he said, leaping to his feet and trying to explain.

_That was true, for the most part. _

"Ya stay away from me!" she yelled at him, picking up another book and hurling it at him, forcing EJ to duck.

"You were passed out from the heat. I meant no disrespect Sister I prom-"

Another book missile launched, this one hitting EJ squarely in the forehead with the pointed edge.

"Ahh!" he gasped in pain, a hand flying to his forehead to check for blood. "Will you stop _doing_ that?"

"Why, so ya can have ya evil way wit me, is dat it? I'd sooner die!"

"You could have died!" said EJ in vexation, "You had heat stroke and I was just trying to cool you down, that's it I promise!" _And that was almost the entire truth. _EJ pulled his hand down and gave a little grimace. "You drew blood. I thought nuns were meant to be peace loving creatures?"

"Where am I?" she demanded.

EJ dabbed at his wound distractedly. "You're in Tosh's apartment. We thought it more Christian than leaving you where you fell."

"Ya took me ta a bordello!"

"It was either that or be hung, drawn and quartered by an angry mob. I know what I'd prefer."

The nun sniffed and looked him up and down. "I'm sure, a man such as yourself must be quite da frequent visitor at dat kind of place."

"I thought nuns weren't allowed to judge lest they be judged?"

For a moment EJ thought his ungrateful charge seemed a little ashamed and then she wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry. I've not been havin' a good day. Dat is no excuse though."

"You're a little overwrought," said EJ with a half smile, "I can see that Sister-?"

She pulled her skirt more securely around her. "Sister Mary Agnes, and who might you be Mr-?"

"DiMera... EJ DiMera."

She looked surprised. "You're an Itie."

"My father is Italian but my mother was English. I was raised in England though." EJ knew why she was looking at him a bit askew considering they had just been at war with the Italians. "I fought for the English during the war if you were wondering."

She didn't meet his gaze. "I wasn't."

"You need to drink something." EJ filled a glass with water and offered the drink to Sister Mary Agnes.

She took the glass, but seemed to carefully avoid touching his fingers in the process.

EJ caught his reflection in the mirror and couldn't say he blamed her for her hesitation around him. He pulled a face at the likeness of the man looking back at him. EJ sniffed his shirt, grimaced at the rotten smell, and wished this woman hadn't seen him in such a state. EJ watched, as she gulped down the water and silently held the empty glass out for more. He refilled it, watched her drink the second glass more slowly, and finally asked the question which had been burning a hole in his tongue since he'd first seen her in the bar. "What on God's green earth are you doing here?"

"Language, Mr DiMera!" she tutted, glaring at him, "I'll not listen ta such blasphemy!"

"I'm sorry, Sister, I didn't mean to offend but really, what possible business could you have in Budapest all by yourself?" EJ paused, tilting his head. "You're alone aren't you? There isn't a whole flock of nuns roaming the streets of Budapest requiring rescuing I should know about per chance?"

Sister Mary Agnes bristled. "I didn't need rescuing, and besides, I was da one ta save ya in da end. Dat horrible man would have shot ya if I hadn't have stepped in. Dat makes us even."

"But then I rescued you again in the brothel when you fainted. So that is two rescues for me versus your one."

"A gentleman wouldn't keep score."

"But apparently it is alright for a nun to do so," said EJ in amusement, finding it rather charming how she simply refused to back down from an argument.

"I'm here on official church business," said Sister Mary Agnes, a little haughtily EJ thought, at least for a nun.

"Is the Catholic church sending a lot of nuns out into bars nowadays?" EJ's confusion was genuine.

"I'm on an errand of mercy."

The titbit of information raised more questions for EJ. "Do go on, Sister." He leant against a nearby table and folded his arms in front of his chest, looking at her intently.

"I belong ta da Church of da Sacred Heart in Zurich. I'm wit da Little Sisters of Our Lady of Compassion – have ya heard of us, Mr DiMera?"

"Can't say I'm overly familiar with many religious orders, Sister."

"I see. Well one of our parishioners took ill and I was charged wit nursin' her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did she recover?"

"No," said Sister Mary Agnes quietly, "But it was wit her dying breath she asked a promise of me. Her son William was in da Great War and had not yet returned."

The war had ended nearly a year ago and EJ thought he knew where this was heading. "He was killed?"

Sister Mary Agnes shook her head. "Oh no, he'd survived da war and written his Ma dat he was goin' ta see da world for a bit, travel around and all dat."

"I can understand that," said EJ with a nod as sightseeing was more or less what he'd been doing.

"Da last she'd heard of him was in Bratislava, just outside of Vienna. Wit her dying breath she asked me ta find William and ta tell him da news of her passing myself."

"And you said yes?"

Sister Mary Agnes didn't look pleased by his obvious surprise. "Did I mention it was wit her dyin' breath?"

"Even so how could she ask such a dangerous thing of you? Sending out a woman alone into the unknown tracking down a man you're not even sure is alive or dead. How could your order allow it?"

"He's alive!" Sister Mary Agnes snapped, glaring at him and taking EJ aback with her vehemence.

"Be that as it may how could your order even consider letting you embark on such an undertaking? It's practically suicide."

"Da Lord will protect me. Da Lord _has_ protected me."

"Well I admire your faith, Sister, if not necessarily your common sense."

"Do ya always insult your guests, Mr DiMera?"

"I don't know," said EJ with a little shrug, his curiosity well and truly piqued by this prickly young woman, "Do you always stab men in alleyways Sister Mary Agnes?"

"I had ta do sometin'. Da man was goin' ta kill ya both!"

"Well as somethings go your response was quite something. However if I you would permit me to make a suggestion, Sister? If you could not stab people who have a gun pointed at my head then that would be absolutely stellar."

Sister Mary Agnes looked displeased at his teasing of her. "What are ya complainin' about? It missed ya didn't it, ya big baby."

EJ blinked a couple of times, never having met such a confusing woman in all of his life. One moment she seemed to be this vulnerable creature in need of rescuing and the next she was all about putting him in his place. It was quite the intoxicating if somewhat confusing mix EJ was discovering.

"Do ya tink he'll be alright?"

"Who, Anghel?" asked EJ in surprise at her concern for the other man.

"Yes," said she with a frown, "Ya don't suppose dat was a mortal wound do ya?"

"A stabbed foot?" asked EJ in genuine amusement.

"From da blood loss or maybe even infection," Sister Mary Agnes defended herself.

"The world could only be so lucky," said EJ knowing no one would cry any tears if Anghel did take ill from his wounds and die.

"Dat is a terrible thing ta say, Mr DiMera."

"Only the good die young so I'm sure Anghel will have many more years of violence and extortion in front of him unfortunately."

"I'll pray for him."

EJ gave a wry laugh at what he considered her misplaced zeal. "Knock yourself out, Sister, but I think the other side has already won on that front."

She gave him a considered look. "You're very cynical."

"I prefer hardened realist. It's one of the reasons I'm still drawing breath despite quite a few people wanting to put a stop to such an ailment."

"Why doesn't dat surprise me?"

"You know for a nun you have somewhat of a sharp tongue," EJ observed with a quirk of his lips.

Sister Mary Agnes opened her mouth with what looked like was going to be a retort, but the sound of the door of Tosh's apartment opening stalled further conversation.

EJ tensed, fearing that it wouldn't have taken Anghel much effort to find out where Tosh currently resided. A quick motion to Sister Mary Agnes had her staying where she was and being quiet. Fortunately EJ knew Tosh always had a secret stash for just this kind of emergency. In one step he was at the kitchen drawer that held the gun and EJ grabbing the gun out. EJ lifted the gun and trained it at the slowly opening door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

EJ pointed the gun at the door, prepared to eliminate any threats to his or the Sister's safety.

Tosh stepped into the room and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, quirking his lips. "Was it something I said?" Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face fell, "Oh god, don't tell me she's up and died on us and now we've got the clergy on our tail as well!"

Sister Mary Agnes crossed her arms and glared at Tosh. "I hope ya don't mean me and all?"

Tosh's head snapped round to the nun sitting on his bed. "Oh she's alive!" he exclaimed, looking up to the heavens with heartfelt gratitude, "God doesn't hate me after all!"

Sister Mary Agnes put an unsteady hand to her chest. "Did ya not tink dat would be da case? Do a lot of women not leave dis place alive?"

EJ lowered his gun and gave Tosh a pointed look. "I was just telling the good Sister she is completely safe with us."

Tosh plastered a nervous grin on his face. "Oh yes, the safest of the safe, you couldn't be more safe, that's how safe you are right now with us-"

"Stop talking Tosh."

Tosh blew out a relieved breath. "Thank you." He grabbed EJ's arm and gave his opinion of the situation in a loud whisper. "Newspapers and zebras!"

Sister Mary Agnes frowned. "What did he say?"

EJ waved a hand at her. "It's not important. Sister Mary Agnes I'd like you to meet an old and occasionally lucid friend of mine, James McIntosh."

Tosh gave an awkward little bow. "At your service Sister, and you can call me Tosh, everyone does." He looked over at EJ. "And I couldn't find any ice."

"It's alright; our guest seems to have come good without it."

Sister Mary Agnes gave him an interested look. "You're Scottish."

EJ couldn't help himself from teasing his friend. "The accent is worse when he's stressed... or drunk. Guess which one he is now?"

Tosh threw EJ a displeased look then turned his attention back to Sister Mary Agnes. "I am indeed Scottish, Sister and proud of it, but I was educated in England."

"Sister Mary Agnes comes to us from the Little Sisters of the Compassionate Heart in Zurich, Tosh."

Tosh gave her a considered look. "You're a long way from home."

"I'm doin' da Lord's work."

Tosh gave EJ a sideways look who helped fill in the blanks. "She's looking for a man."

Tosh blanched. "Can nuns do that? Boy, things have changed since my time at the orphanage, chasing down men was rather frowned on then."

"Not in that way, idiot. She has a message to deliver to him that his mother has passed away. It was his mother's dying wish and the Sister is intent on honouring that wish."

"Alone?" asked Tosh in disbelief.

"Oh no Tosh," said EJ straight faced, "She has the Lord with her."

Sister Mary Agnes put her hands on her hips and glared at EJ. "Are ya mockin' me and Our Heavenly Father?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Maybe ya know him?" She dove in the folds of her habit, drawing out a scratched black and white photograph.

EJ stepped forward and accepted the picture and studied the grainy picture of the smiling blonde man who looked to be in his early twenties. "Who did he fight with?"

"He was in da Duke of Cornwell's light infantry, da second battalion. You said you were in da war – perhaps ya may know of him?"

"No, I don't, I'm sorry Sister. Tosh?" EJ handed the picture to his friend who looked at it carefully. "We were stationed near the Somme for most of the war. I believe those chaps were nearer to Belgium from memory."

"No, doesn't ring any bells," said Tosh slowly, "but we were in the Royal Flying Corp and didn't have much to do with the ground oinks."

"Dey let da likes of you two fly planes?"

Tosh chuckled. "And no one was more surprised than we were, and we only lost three of their planes so I think they did quite well out of us."

"Four," EJ corrected him absently, taking back the picture and looking at it again. _So this was the man that had this little nun traipsing all over the countryside looking for him._ EJ hoped he was worth that kind of devotion from both his mother and this woman.

"That fourth one didn't count," argued Tosh, "We brought the plane home."

"With a wing missing, no engine and no landing gear."

"Still doesn't count. That plane wasn't lost – just streamlined."

Sister Mary Agnes shook her head. "How did da two of ya survive da war?"

"Friends in low places and being drunk an incredible amount of the time," Tosh informed her happily.

EJ was still staring at the picture. "So you said this William person-"

"Lewis, William Lewis."

"Mm, this Lewis character was meant to be in Bratislava after the war according to his mother. Why are you looking for him in Budapest, Sister?"

She gave a regretful sigh. "He'd moved on when I arrived. I asked around and was told he was headin' ta Constantinople. I was on da way to dere as well but thought I should ask along da way in case he changed his mind and stopped at any of da places."

"You're looking for a needle in a haystack you realise that, don't you? People come to these places to disappear and there is a reason for that. Perhaps this William Lewis of yours doesn't want to be found? How long are you going to continue on this fool's errand if that turns out to be the case?"

"Steady on, old boy," said Tosh, looking at the Sister nervously.

EJ scowled. "Well someone has to tell her she is being a damn stubborn fool. You're just lucky you haven't met a nasty end already, Sister."

Sister Mary Agnes' chin went up in defiance. "I don't fear death, Mr DiMera."

"There are worse things than death, Sister, as you were about to find out about that in the alleyway if Tosh and I hadn't come along."

She waved a hand at him and his concerns. "But you did so dere is nothin' more ta say on da matter."

EJ looked over at Tosh in disbelief, who just gave a helpless shrug. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before the words finally came. "Those men could still be after you, you're not safe."

"I'm stayin' at da Sisters of Mercy tonight and den will be boardin' da Orient Express for Constantinople. I don't see myself crossin' paths wit does men again in dat time."

Tosh snapped his fingers. "Did you know they've just opened up another Orient Express line in April? It does a more southerly route from Calais to Constantinople and missing Bucharest completely. It's called the Simplon Orient Express and is apparently quite popular." Both EJ and Sister Mary Agnes stared at Tosh for that essentially redundant piece of information. Tosh gave a weak smile. "Just thought it was interesting." He grabbed EJ's arm again and tugged his ear down to his level so he could whisper hoarsely in it. "What are you doing? You're not responsible for this woman. Let the little penguin leave already, the whole thing has nothing to do with us."

EJ shook his arm free, his attention back on Sister Mary Agnes. "Look, to continue on with this would be nothing short of madness, Sister. You need to turn yourself around and head back to Zurich right away."

Her eyes went wide. "And who are ya ta be tellin' me what ta do?"

"The man who is trying to save your pretty little neck!"

"My neck is no concern of da likes of you, Mr DiMera! And I'll tank you ta keep ya opinions ta yourself on da matter!"

Tosh began to wring his hands. "Okay, everyone is shouting now. Perhaps we should all just calm down, eh?" He gave EJ a warning look. "It's bad luck to yell at a nun."

"I should imagine it is even worse luck to let the little idiot go off and get herself killed!"

Sister Mary Agnes scrambled off the bed and glared fiercely up at EJ. "Oh I'm an idjit is it now?" In her bare feet she really had to crane her neck to look up at him. "And why would I be listen' to da like of you about anytin'? Look at ya! Ya-ya look like a mangy dog, ya do!"

EJ bit back. "I've been out of polite society for a bit. You'll have to excuse me, Sister!"

"Prison," Tosh supplied.

EJ glared at him. "Unhelpful."

"But accurate."

Sister Mary Agnes took a step backwards, looking between them. "Why were ya in prison?"

"A misunderstanding."

"Stealing."

"I'm not loving this sudden penchant for the truth, Tosh. Where was this willingness to share when I was being dragged off to prison exactly?"

"You know what they say old boy, silence is golden."

"They also say a little knowledge is a dangerous thing." To demonstrate EJ threw a nearby book at Tosh's head, taking his cue from Sister Mary Agnes.

Tosh was too slow to react and the thing hit him square in the face. "Steady on, old boy!" Tosh looked down at the book on the floor as he rubbed his nose. "I haven't finished reading that yet."

Sister Mary Agnes sucked in a horrified breath. "So you're a violent tief; I might have known! And you'd raise ya hand against ya own friend!"

Tosh gave an approving nod. "You tell him, Sister."

EJ snorted unsympathetically. "It was just a book; I've seen the man take an entire goose in the face when he flew directly into a flock of the buggers on one of our missions."

Sister Mary Agnes looked wide eyed at Tosh.

"It did sting a bit," Tosh admitted and then patted his stomach, "Mind you; we all ate well that night."

"And speaking of books, it seems like we're judging them by their covers, hmm Sister?" EJ put his hands on his hips. "And if that is the case, I'm not going to be too bothered by the opinion of an uptight, judgemental little twit who doesn't know good advice when she hears it!"

Tosh put a hand to his face. "And we're all shouting again. How about everyone just calms down?"

Sister Mary Agnes drew herself up to her full height and ignoring EJ she addressed Tosh. "Tank ya for da safe haven of ya house, Mr McIntosh, but I must be goin' now."

EJ draw dropped at being so summarily dismissed.

A grin split Tosh's face. "Oh, what a jolly shame and we were all having such fun. I'll call you a cab, eh?"

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ and Tosh walked up the stairs back to the apartment, having deposited Sister Mary Agnes in a local taxi.

Tosh blew out a relieved breath. "Well thank goodness that is over and done with."

EJ pouted. "Did you see the look she gave me when she got in the cab? Completely unwarranted considering I was the one to pull her bacon out of the fire in the first place." _Annoying little woman – he didn't care if she was a nun – some people couldn't buy good sense._

Tosh sent his friend an amused look. "A woman who doesn't fall at your feet in adoration – how trying for you, it's all I can do not to burst into tears of sympathy, old boy." 

EJ ignored Tosh's sarcasm. "And what right does a nun having being that beautiful anyway? Everything about this is just so wrong." He stopped at the second floor of the stairwell and looked out into the street.

Tosh came to stand beside him. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know. I rather felt like we were being watched just then. I thought I saw the reflection of a man watching us load our ungrateful houseguest into the cab in a nearby window."

"Really, are you sure?"

EJ made a frustrated face. "No, when I turned around, no one was there."

"Well I don't see anyone. But after our little run in with Anghel and his boys perhaps we should take a little jaunt out of the city for a week or so, let things cool down a bit?"

EJ gave a grunt. "Maybe."

"I'm just glad she is no longer our responsibility," said Tosh breezily as they continued up the next flight of stairs and back into his apartment, "I feel like I've aged ten years in her presence, funny little thing she was."

"Did you find anything strange about her story?"

Once in his apartment, Tosh immediately headed towards his secret stash of semi top shelf liquor and poured them both a big drink. "Everything related to the clergy is bound to be strange," Tosh reasoned, handing EJ his drink. "I mean who in their right mind takes a vow of both poverty _and_ chastity? It's pure madness. If you're rich you can live without sex and if you're getting sex you don't care about being poor but to willingly relinquish both-". Tosh gave a little shudder. "Inconceivable." He downed his drink in a noisy gulp.

EJ didn't join him. "What kind of order allows a young woman to go traipsing all over war torn countries on her own?"

"I think there would be an easier answer to that question if at least one of us was drunk. How about I take that particular bullet, eh, old boy?" He poured himself another drink while EJ just stood there looking at his.

"I mean it's just odd, right? Her story, the whole thing – tell me you think it was odd too, Tosh."

"I have no opinion on the subject. All of those who devote themselves to such ideals are an enigma to me and I wish to keep it that way thank you very much."

"But surely she must understand how dangerous this is?"

"Oh no," said Tosh, sitting down heavily on his chair and looking up at EJ, "Not again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen that look before," said Tosh unhappily, "It was the same look that convinced me to come with you to take another look for those German trenches."

"And we found them."

"Yes, but then I promptly got shot down! You got me shot EJ!"

EJ gave a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "You caught some shrapnel in your ass."

Tosh sucked in an offended breath. "I was injured and behind enemy lines!"

"And I came looking for you behind said enemy lines, didn't I? Only, I might add, to find you in a French whore house drunk out of your mind and having the time of your life!"

Tosh gave an affectionate smile of remembrance. "Those women had healing hands they did." He waggled a figure up at EJ. "But that isn't the point."

EJ folded his arms. "No, the point is that I risked my life to save your drunken, ungrateful life and it all turned out fine."

"I am too sober to be having this conversation!" declared Tosh, grabbing for his bottle and pouring himself yet another drink. "And if you had any common sense you'd realise the same, old boy."

EJ snorted loudly. "Advice about common sense from you Tosh, I'll consider the source." He scratched his beard thoughtfully as he was again bitten by one of his unwanted passengers. "I need a bath," EJ muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

The busy train station bustled with people boarding and alighting from the various trains sitting at the station. Occasional bellows of steam filled the air as trains prepared to depart and caught the skirt of Sister Mary Agnes' habit as she made a determined little figure; scurrying along, suit case in hand. She stopped and looked down at the ticket in her hand and then up at the carriage number.

"Allow me, Sister."

She turned around as the suitcase was taken from her. "Tank you."

"You're welcome, Sister Mary Agnes."

She stared at him blankly for a moment before blinking. "Mr DiMera?" She looked him up and down. "Mr DiMera!"

EJ gave a pleased smile at her reaction. He'd bathed for a couple of hours, changing bath water three times. Then, he'd visited his favourite barber in Bucharest and had his dark hair neatly trimmed, short at the back, parted down the side and swept to one side. He was also clean shaven and completely vermin free, wearing a crisp white shirt which was neatly pressed and a dark suit, complete with suspenders. The heat of summer made it too hot for a tie, so he'd left his shirt open at the neck showing a light smattering of chest hair. EJ touched a hand to his black felt homburg hat and gave a little inclination of his head, acknowledging her greeting in a warm and throaty voice, "Sister."

"What are ya doin' here? Dere was no need ta see me off ya know."

"I'm not here to see you off. Tosh is here to see us both off, isn't that right, Tosh?"

Tosh made an appearance beside EJ and threw him an unimpressed look. "Apparently so, hello, Sister, good to see you're looking well. Recovered from your little adventure then?"

She was still staring at EJ. "Tank you, Mr McIntosh, I have. What do ya mean seeing us both off, Mr DiMera?"

"I'm going to be accompanying you to Constantinople."

"No you're not! I've never heard such crazy talk in all my days."

"That's what I said. You see, old boy, the good Sister here has it all in hand. She doesn't need our help so let's just wave her off from here, eh?"

"Dat's a good idea. Listen to ya friend Mr DiMera and don't trouble ya self on my account. I wouldn't want ta be a bother."

EJ gave the Sister a charming smile. "Oh you're no bother. I haven't been to Constantinople for awhile now; it will be good to visit."

"Can I speak with you a moment EJ?" asked Tosh urgently, grabbing EJ's arm and dragging him away from the vaguely impatient looking nun. Once out of earshot Tosh let him have it for the fifteenth time that day. "What are you thinking? Do you remember why we haven't been back to Constantinople for awhile – well do you?"

"I'm sure Halil has forgotten all about the little incident."

Tosh's eyes went especially wide. "I'm equally sure he hasn't! Do you remember what he said he'd do to us if either one of us ever showed our faces in that city again?"

"Vaguely, a lot of things were said, accusations made, who can remember who said what exactly?"

Tosh jabbed a finger at his chest. "I bloody well can! Halil vowed that if he saw us again everything that protrudes from our bodies will be cut off!"

"Oh yes," said EJ with an easy nod, "That's right."

"I'm particularly fond of some of my bodily protrusions and would like to hold onto them, if you don't mind!"

"You're not even coming Tosh. So your protrusions are perfectly safe. As for me, Constantinople is a big place; no one is going to notice me."

Tosh looked EJ over and pulled a vexed face. "I don't think you realise how much you stand out in a crowd old boy, and that is before you even factor in _that_." He pointed an emphatic finger at Sister Mary Agnes who was standing off to one side looking like she was trying to listen in. "Trust me, my friend, you two will turn heads."

"It will be fine. Stop being such an old mother hen Tosh, it doesn't suit you."

"I don't like this. I've got a –"

"Bad feeling about this I know, you mentioned, more than once." EJ turned back to Sister Mary Agnes, still having a tight grip on her suitcase and his own canvas bag slung over his shoulder. He walked up to her. "Well," he said brightly, "All set to go, Sister?"

Her lips pressed together in a thin line. "You're not comin' wit me Mr DiMera. It wouldn't be seemly."

"And yet you wandering the countryside unchaperoned is? Explain to me how that works exactly?"

"Da good Lord will provide my protection, Mr DiMera."

"Maybe He has, and maybe it's me, have you thought of that, Sister?"

Tosh blanched and took a hasty step away from EJ.

EJ looked over at Tosh and then at the space between them and arched an eyebrow.

Tosh swallowed hard and tried to smile. "Sorry, old boy, I was just a bit worried that God might take umbrage at your assuming the mantle of divine intervention on His behalf."

"And why would He do that?"

"Of all the things I know you to be EJ; an instrument of the Lord isn't one of them. It borders on blasphemy and you know how the big guy feels about that."

"I'm not in need of ya charity, Mr DiMera, so I'll just be on ma way and ya can be on yas." She held out her hand for her suitcase but EJ held it out of her grasp.

"You know this is rather heavy," EJ mused, jiggling the disputed leather suitcase in his hand, "I thought nuns weren't meant to have any worldly possessions? What have you got in here anyway?"

"Dat is none of ya concern Mr DiMera!" exclaimed Sister Mary Agnes, making a grab for it, "But if it is such a burden to ya I'll be takin' it back."

"Oh, it's no burden," said EJ, easily avoiding her grasp and keeping hold of the suitcase, "Just curious is all, Sister."

She glared up at him. "Well ya know what happened to da curious cat, don't ya?"

"You know I always pictured nuns being a lot more gracious then this."

"If you'll let me be on ma way ya don't have to picture us any kind of way," she said in annoyance.

Tosh nodded. "The Sister makes a valid point."

"But I've already bought my ticket." EJ waved it about in front of her.

She arched a suspicious eyebrow at him. "No doubt stole it, I'm tinkin'."

"Well the old woman was unconscious," said EJ straight faced, "I didn't think she'd need it anymore."

"Ya mugged on old woman?"

EJ chuckled. "Of course not, but you should see your face, Sister - priceless."

"Ya couldn't blame me fa tinkin' da worst, where do da likes of you get ya money from anyway?"

EJ's lips playfully quirked. "I've always relied on the kindness of strangers. How about you, Sister – how are you funding this little jaunt of yours?"

"It's not a jaunt, and God provides all of my needs."

"Well bully for you, it must be nice to have friends in high places."

"_**Trenul este PĂRĂSESC**__**!"**_

Sister Mary Agnes looked confused at the speaker announcement. "What did he say?"

EJ gave a winsome smile. "He said you should stop fighting this and just give in graciously and take help when it is offered."

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Really, he said all dat wit dose tree words?"

"Romanian is a succinct language."

"Can ya not make ya friend see reason, Mr McIntosh?" Sister Mary Agnes implored Tosh helplessly.

Tosh made a regretful face. "Not once in the six years we've been friends. I'm afraid he's quite unstoppable when he gets an idea in his head."

"You'd be abandoning your friend in his hour of need, Mr DiMera. Dose men will no doubt be lookin' for him and he'll be all alone against dem."

Intrigued by her feistiness, EJ gave a half smile. "Stubborn little thing, aren't you? Tosh is taking a little jaunt out of the city for a week or so. We have friends there and I'm sure they'll make him feel right at home, isn't that right, Tosh?"

"Indeed, you don't have to worry about me Sister – you've got bigger fish to fry."

"So come on then, little fishy," said EJ cheekily, "How's about you and I jump into the frying pan together?"

Her pretty face clouded over as she seemed to admit defeat. Sister Mary Agnes raised a warning finger to EJ. "Don't make me regret dis, Mr DiMera. Ya stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours; otherwise dere will be hell ta pay." With her threat delivered, she turned on her heel and stalked off towards her carriage.

"There you go, Tosh, you worried for nothing," said EJ with a grin, "She's thrilled."

"If by thrilled you mean she wishes you a painful death then, yes, I'd definitely say the little penguin is thrilled to have you along for the ride." Tosh shook his head. "I'm telling you, old boy, I can smell trouble a mile off and that little girl is trouble."

EJ's smile widened as he watched Sister Mary Agnes haul herself up the steep steps of the train carriage. "I know... isn't it wonderful?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

The swaying motion of the train clacking along the tracks, jostled EJ back and forth in the carriage way. Because of the late notice of his ticket, EJ had only been able to secure himself a sitter on the train and not a sleeper as Sister Mary Agnes had. They were on different carriages, which she'd looked smugly pleased about, but EJ wasn't easily put off. To say he was intrigued by this woman, would have been the biggest of understatements and with their course together set, he was determined to find out more about her. EJ was compelled to help her, and rhyme and reason wasn't part of the equation. He'd always believed in his instincts, and his instincts were telling him not to let this woman out of his sight.

As he walked towards the compartment where he'd delivered his travelling companion's suitcase earlier, a man passed him going the other way. They turned sideways and flattened against the narrow walls of the passageway to let each other pass in the confined space. EJ caught the distinctive scent of the men's hair cream pomade quite strongly, and noticed where the man's beard stopped there was a tell tale scar on his neck. EJ recognized this as the mark of a man who had barely escaped the hangman's noose. He watched as the man briskly headed down the lurching carriage way, and gave a little frown. In this part of the world everyone had their own story, and EJ wondered what story Mr. Scar might tell if the occasion ever arose. Thoughts of the other man left his mind as he stopped at Sister Mary Agnes' door and knocked on the wooden panelling. "It's me," he called out, "are you decent?"

The door opened and Sister Mary Agnes looked up at him with her usual disapproving look.

"I suppose it is redundant to ask a nun that? You girls are always meant to be decent aren't you – comes with the territory?"

"What are ya doin' here, Mr DiMera?"

EJ gave her his very best cajoling smile. "Well my seat is a little uncomfortable. It wasn't really designed for someone of my stature."

"You should have tought of dat before ya barged ya way onto da train," said Sister Mary Agnes with a sweet smile.

"Come now, Sister, where is all that Christian charity you nuns are supposed to be famous for? You've got plenty of room in your sleeper, how about taking pity on a soul in need?"

Sister Mary Agnes blew out an exasperated breath, glared at him and then made a big show of stepping back so he could pass, as though it was the most inconvenient thing in the world.

EJ immediately stepped into the small compartment which had two long seats on either side of the walls, one of which converted into a bed at night. "Ah yes, see now this is much better," said EJ with a pleased nod as he settled into the seat across from her and stretched his legs, "A man's got room to move."

"I'm trilled for ya."

"You don't sound thrilled."

"Take what ya can get, Mr DiMera," she advised him flatly.

EJ smiled at her lack of graciousness. "So what should we talk about? I must confess to having more than one question for you, Sister."

"Haven't you heard dat silence is golden, Mr DiMera?"

"Yes and I've also heard a cat always lands on its' feet, you're point being?"

She blew out a loud and annoyed sounding breath. "Do ya not take anyting seriously?"

EJ's expression became suddenly intent as he studied her closely. "Some things."

Sister Mary Agnes shifted a little uneasily under his intense scrutiny.

"How about we take turns asking questions?" EJ volunteered easily. "I'm sure you must have as many questions about me as I do about you, Sister."

"Not really."

EJ chuckled. "Ouch."

"Actually I do have one, now dat you mention it."

"I'm an open book, Sister, fire at will."

Sister Mary Agnes turned a little in her seat so she was facing him more directly, a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. "What does EJ stand for?"

EJ arched an eyebrow, pleased by her question. "If I tell you will you call me by my first name?"

She didn't hesitate. "No."

"No?"

"It wouldn't be right."

"You have a lot of rules," EJ announced in exasperation. "Your head must be very crowded, Sister."

"You're avoidin' da question, Mr DiMera."

"Why should I answer your question when there is nothing in it for me?"

"Do ya only do tings dat have sometin in it fa ya?"

EJ paused to consider the question before replying. "I'd say for the most part, yes."

"Den what is it exactly dat ya tink gettin' under my feet is goin' ta get ya, Mr DiMera?"

"I have absolutely no idea," said EJ with a warm smile, "and that's the fun part."

"Well I'm glad someone is havin' fun den; because I'm not."

"Maybe I can change your lack of enjoyment of my company, Sister Mary Agnes, starting with telling you my full name."

"Pfft... dat's unlikely."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I can't make dat promise." Sister Mary Agnes looked him over. "What if it's a ridiculous name and I can't help myself? I wouldn't want ta be breakin' my word ta ya, now would I?"

"Very noble," said EJ wryly. "If the sentiment didn't come with the threat of mocking laughter at my encumbrance, of course."

"Is it really dat bad?"

EJ could see he had her curiosity piqued. "Worse," he promised her.

"So it's truly horrible den?" A cheeky smile broke through the usual stern looks she gave him. "What could it be I wonder?" She pulled a very cute thinking face before guessing what his moniker might be. "Could it be somethin' like... Ebenezer Jasper?"

EJ chuckled at her creative choice. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Sister Mary Agnes broke into a proper smile for the first time, making her pretty face light up. "Maybe," she said shyly.

EJ felt his chest tighten as her face lit up, wiping suddenly sweaty palms on his pant legs. _I'm going to be addicted to making this woman s__mile of the rest of my life._ "My name-" EJ was forced to clear his constricted voice before continuing, "My name is Edward James."

"Oh get away wit ya," she scoffed at him. "Dere is nuthin' wrong wit dat name."

"That's the English version of it. My father calls me by the Italian version."

"Which is?"

"Edoardo Giacomo."

Sister Mary Agnes lips twitched. "You've done da right ting goin' by EJ."

"You think so, do you?" asked EJ with a little laugh, loving that she was teasing him now.

Sister Mary Agnes giggled. "Definitely."

"Alright then, nuns get to choose their names, don't they? I get the Mary, but why Agnes?"

"It means pure."

"Ah, how intriguing," said EJ wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Pure what I wonder though? Pure mischief, pure fun, pure excitement?"

"Just pure, dat's all."

EJ grinned at the way she refused to meet his eye. "I'd rather see it as a world of possibilities, if you don't mind, Sister."

"Well at least my name doesn't sound like I'm a gigolo"

"It would be exceedingly strange if it did, considering your vocation."

"It does suit ya better wit ya habits," she said giving him a pointed look.

"And what does that mean?"

"Well ya seemed very much at home in dat brothel ya dragged me to."

"You disapprove?"

Sister Mary Agnes gave a little sniff. "Of course I do. Dere is no excuse fa such behaviour, Mr DiMera."

EJ gave an offhand shrug and picked a piece of imaginary lint from his sleeve. "I'm not looking for excuses. Paying for the company of women keeps everything very simple and everyone walks away happy."

"I find dat hard to believe. First of all dis is fornication we're talkin' about which is a sin and den it is just wrong ta pay for sexual favours!"

"Don't be naive, Sister. Everyone pays for sex, one way or the other. Sex inside of marriage isn't without its own price, believe you me." EJ expected the morally outraged nun to rally against that cynical world view but instead she just stared at him. "What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at her with great interest.

Sister Mary Agnes sat back in her seat and looked suddenly lost in thought and took a moment to reply. "Dere was dis nun I used to know," she said quietly. "One day one of her students asked her if da price of being a nun was too high because of da vow of chastity to our Heavenly Father." Sister Mary Agnes gave a little smile of remembrance. "Sister Mary Clara replied dat when ya truly loved someone giving yaself to dem wasn't a sacrifice," she looked EJ squarely in the eye, "it was a gift."

EJ was surprised by such an answer and knew his face must show it. "It must be nice to know that kind of love."

"Have ya not known love Mr DiMera?" asked Sister Mary Agnes with a slight frown. "Was dere no woman dat made you tink differently about ya ways?"

"No, I don't think I'm that kind of man to give his heart away."

"Oh," said Sister Mary Agnes, sitting back in her seat. "Well, dat's a shame ta be sure. A heart is meant ta be given away, dat is its purpose. A heart dat isn't shared withers and dies."

"That's exceedingly romantic talk for a nun."

She shifted in her seat. "Ya seem ta consider yaself quite the expert on us, Mr DiMera."

"I guess I have a few preconceptions certainly," EJ acknowledged with a rueful nod. "What does your family think of your vocation? Your parents must be thrilled."

"My Ma died giving birth ta me," said Sister Mary Agnes, pain suddenly etching her face as she looked away and stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"I'm sorry," said EJ sincerely. "That must have been hard for you growing up – do you have any brother and sisters?"

"Five brothers, and what of you, Mr DiMera? Do ya not have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, there is just me and my father."

"And what about ya Ma?"

"She passed away when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry."

EJ gave her a warm look. "It wasn't your fault."

"What was it like ta have a Ma?"

The quiet question made EJ sad on her behalf. "Wonderful," said EJ truthfully.

"What was she like?"

"She was kind," said EJ, remembering the woman with great love. "She laughed often and always smelled of violets. I was heartbroken when she died."

"But ya have da memory of her."

"I do," EJ agreed with a soft smile. "And I'll always be grateful for that."

Sister Mary Agnes fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "I always wondered what my Ma would have been like. What she would have smelt like, what made her laugh."

"Surely the rest of your family could tell you those kinds of things?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window at the scenery flashing by. "No one talked about her, at least not ta me."

EJ frowned to hear that, unsure why a family would do that to a child. "But still I'm sure they looked after you well, even if it was no substitute for a mother, of course."

"I looked after dem, Mr DiMera. I was da woman, it was ma duty."

"But you would have been baby of the family," EJ protested on her behalf, taken aback. "How could they expect such a thing of you?"

"I was da reason our Ma was gone," said Sister Mary Agnes unevenly. "It was my duty ta do all dat I could ta fill her shoes, dat was what my Da would say."

EJ felt a rage well up in him at the family that had allowed a small child to believe she was responsible for her own mother's death particularly when it sounded like they used it to turn her into an indentured servant. _How dare they do such a thing? _"I can see why becoming a nun seemed like a good way to escape," said EJ seriously.

"Yes." She gave a little start and looked at him wide eyed. "I don't mean it like dat," she said hastily. "Dis was somethin' I wanted, somethin' I chose."

"That choice was a pretty limited one though wasn't it?" asked EJ, finally starting to understand this woman a little better. It must have been a living death for this fiery and passionate soul, anything must have seemed better than living in a place where you were paying for a crime you didn't commit and knowing you'd never be free of the sentence that was placed on you.

Her chin went up. "I'm at peace with my choice. I know I did da right ting."

"I wish I'd known you then."

Sister Mary Agnes looked at him in surprise.

"Before you took your vows," EJ clarified unevenly.

Sister Mary Agnes looked suddenly flustered. "Why?"

"Because I could have given you another option."

"And what option would dat have been, Mr DiMera?" she asked disapprovingly. "Ta make me one of ya fancy women?"

"I just meant I could have rescued you."

"I'm not in need of rescuin', Mr DiMera, not den and not now."

EJ shook his head. "You're a stubborn little minx aren't you?"

"Why do men get ta be called determined and women stubborn?"

"With all of that spunk you don't seem like a very suitable candidate for joining a convent, Sister."

"Dere ya go again," she tutted. "Tinkin' ya know everyting about everyting."

"I know a woman who needs help when I see one."

Sister Mary Agnes gave him a defiant look. "And what good are ya ta a woman? Da man who can't even give his heart away?"

EJ blinked in surprise at her judgement of him but she was only returning his own words back to him. Being beautiful was an accident of birth, but the woman sitting across from him had a spirit and passion to her which defied being confined to such a small word as beautiful. "I bet the angels themselves cried when took your vows," said EJ huskily.

Sister Mary Agnes looked at him in surprise at the seemingly sudden change in conversation and his words.

"The flower plucked before any man could know her delights," EJ continued on a little unevenly. He watched as the most enchanting blush swept her cheeks and for a moment she looked lost for words.

"Da tings ya say, Mr DiMera," said Sister Mary Agnes unsteadily, unable to meet his gaze as she turned to look out the window again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

EJ stood over the enclosed coupling between his carriage and Sister Mary Agnes' listening to the clack of the train tracks rocking the carriages gently. The time was past midnight and his insomnia had nothing to do with sitting upright in a seat too small for him. EJ reached into his coat pocket and drew out a sterling silver cigarette case. Selecting a cigarette, he tapped the end on the case, and then put the cigarette to his lips. Returning his case to his jacket, EJ drew out a matching silver lighter and lit the cigarette. As he inhaled deeply, the butt of the cigarette glowed red in the dim light. Twin jets of smoke escaped from EJ's nostrils as he blew out the usually calming smoke, only it wasn't doing his job tonight.

EJ sighed heavily. "What are you doing to me, little one?" Nothing about her made sense to EJ, but as he stared sightlessly out of the window silently smoking, he just couldn't stop himself from trying to work out why the impossible woman intrigued him so. He'd met beautiful women before, ones equally unattainable. Although, God stacked up a bit bigger than all the other husbands EJ had angered in the past. Whilst EJ understood her wanting to get away from the confines of her family situation, he couldn't understand why a young, beautiful woman who should have the world at her feet, had chosen a life of servitude and submission in the restrictive world of a religious order. It seemed to him she'd merely exchanged one prison for another. EJ wondered if her fierce independence in the face of all reason had him so undone. It would have daunted a lesser soul to be so far away from her native Ireland, sent to Switzerland, but his little nun had taken things a step further and had set off practically to the other side of the world on her very own adventure to carry out a fool's errand.

A man appeared at the other end of Sister Mary Agnes' carriage, and EJ flicked a disinterested look at him, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye from his vantage point. "I wonder if a nun is keeping him up tonight as well?" EJ gave a humourless smile at his own private joke. The man stopped in front of Sister Mary Agnes' cabin and EJ immediately stiffened. "Bloody hell," he muttered, "many a true word spoken in jest." He quickly stubbed out his cigarette, and moved to one side of the window in the doorway, out of the line of vision for the other man. The man gave a furtive look around himself as EJ's eyes narrowed suspiciously and then the man crouched down, drawing something out from his pocket. EJ squinted to see what it was, the moonlight streaming through the windows lining the walkway in the carriage car illuminating the answer. The blade of the dagger glinted in a moonbeam. EJ immediately slipped into the carriage, careful not to draw attention to himself.

The man in the dark suit was focused on the task at hand, working on the lock of Sister Mary Agnes' cabin.

EJ deftly approached the man, closing in on him when the intruder suddenly looked up. Their eyes met. EJ bolted to close the distance between them. The man straightened up just as EJ bore down on him, throwing him against Sister Mary Agnes' door and EJ grabbed for the hand with the dagger.

The air left the man's lungs in a loud grunt.

EJ's nostrils were filled with the scent of pomade as the man recovered quickly and threw EJ against the window side of the carriage way.

The stranger grabbed for EJ's throat, wrapping his fingers tightly around it, choking the breath from his lungs in a skilled hold.

"Mr. DiMera, is dat ya tumpin' on my door in da middle of da night?" called out an exasperated sounding Sister Mary Agnes.

"Stay in the cabin!" EJ choked out at her. For the briefest of moments the man's grip on EJ loosened and EJ tried to break free, elbowing the man in the ribs. Unable to completely throw off his attacker, they tumbled to the ground, rolling around in the confined space with the knife still in the other man's hand. They separated, both scrambling to their feet. "What do you want?" EJ demanded.

"I want ta know what you are doin'! It sounds like ya raising da dead out dere!"

"Not you!" said EJ in exasperation as he and the man faced off.

"_Ce n'est pas une de vos préoccupations de porc en anglais_ (this is no concern of yours English pig)!" said the man fiercely in flawless, if heavily accented French.

EJ's eyes narrowed menacingly. "You go near her and it is my business!"

"What is goin' on? Who are ya talkin' to?" asked Sister Mary Agnes, opening the door of her cabin.

To EJ's horror her arrival was the exact moment the man swung at him with the knife and EJ just managed to avoid him but the follow through of the other man's swing had the knife heading directly towards Sister Mary Agnes. EJ's body was moving in the opposite direction to where she was standing because of his move to avoid the other man, so he could only watch helplessly as the moment unfolded in a split second.

The knife with the man still holding onto it dug into the wooden panelling of Sister Mary Agnes' door, a scant few inches above her head.

She gave a gasp of surprise at the unexpected attack.

EJ charged at the man, the two of them hitting the ground again as the dagger was left sticking in the door above the stunned Sister Mary Agnes' head.

"Mr. DiMera!" she cried out in distress as blows started to be exchanged.

The carriage way was so narrow it was hard to carry on a proper fight, but both men were on their feet again and when the intruder managed to kick EJ in the chest, EJ couldn't keep his footing. He stumbled backwards into Sister Mary Agnes as she stood directly behind him. They both crashed to the ground, EJ lying on his back on top of the hapless nun.

"Git off me ya idjit, I can't breathe!"

EJ rolled off her as fast as he could at her strangled request. He looked down at her in concern, sneaking a look to his right where the man was making good his escape. "Are you alright?" asked EJ fearfully.

Sister Mary Agnes propped herself up on her elbows. "Yes, I-".

EJ turned on his heel and started to chase after the fleeing man.

Sister Mary Agnes blew out an annoyed breath. "Well isn't dat just typical."

EJ chased after the man, seeing him just up ahead. The carriage was ending and the man slowed to get through the doors into the next one. EJ arrived at the link just in time to see him stop between the carriages.

The man gave a quick look over his shoulder back at EJ and then he was suddenly gone.

EJ flung open the door and rushed over to the sliding door which opened to the outside of the train. Pulling on the door, EJ slid it open and he stuck his head out, looking to his right. Sure enough Scar Man was rolling down an embankment away from the train tracks. EJ's jaw hardened. "Damn." He straightened up and closed the door, hurrying back to Sister Mary Agnes. He arrived back in the carriage just in time to see her at her cabin door using both of her hands to dislodge the dagger from its home in her door.

She struggled briefly with it and then the knife came free and she immediately whirled around, starting down the carriageway. Sister Mary Agnes gave a start at seeing him standing there.

EJ scowled fiercely. "What part of 'stay in the cabin' confused you, Sister?" He covered the distance between them quickly.

"You're not da boss of me!" exclaimed Sister Mary Agnes indignantly. "I'll come and go as I please, tank ya very much!"

EJ grabbed the dagger from her hand and brandished it in front of her. "Even if it means you end up on the wrong end of one of these?"

"I had da knife," she replied logically.

EJ's scowl deepened. "You had a weapon which could easily have been turned against you by that man."

"Where is he?" Sister Mary Agnes asked wide eyed. "Ya didn't do anytin' untaward ta him did ya, Mr. DiMera?"

"If I did it would have been down to him, but no, I didn't Sister – rest your little Christian conscience."

"Den-den where is he?"

"He jumped."

"Jumped? From da train?"

"Yes. There are limited places to hide on a train and he knew it."

Sister Mary Agnes put a hand to her mouth. "But den he's probably dead!"

"One can only hope," said EJ mockingly, "but how my luck is running lately I wouldn't be too sure." He looked around himself. "Did no one come out of their cabins at the noise?"

"I told dem I was sleep walkin'."

EJ raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And they believed you?"

"I'm a nun."

"Yes, I suppose you are," EJ sighed. He looked down at the dagger he'd retrieved from her. "I've seen this kind of dagger before." He turned it over in his hand, examining it carefully at the ornate weapon.

"Where?" asked Sister Mary Agnes with interest, looking at it as well.

"It was given to select members of an Algerian special forces fighting with the French in the Wadai War back in '09." EJ shook his head. "This is not good."

"Da Wadai War?"

"The French moved against the Ouaddai Empire. The war lasted two years and the French ultimately won."

"I've never heard of da Ouaddai Empire."

"It's in Africa. It was quite the bloody affair. There were a group of renowned Algerian fighters who volunteered to fight alongside the French and they had these daggers made to symbolise their nationalism at the time."

"So either dis man was an Algerian or took it from someone who was?"

EJ shook his head again. "Carrying these knives is a mark of particular honour, and every man who carried them was a hardened soldier. The only way to take this knife for them would be to kill them, and would be no easy feat. Besides his accent, it was definitely Algerian."

"So who have ya annoyed dat is Algerian?"

"Me?" asked EJ in surprise. "Sister, it wasn't my cabin he was trying to get into, it was yours."

"Dat man has nutin' ta do wit me!"

"Then why was he trying to get into your cabin?"

"Probably because he saw ya going into it earlier today and thought he'd find ya there. Clearly dat kind of man would be afta you and not me, Mr. DiMera."

EJ threw up his hands. "I don't know how you can use the word clearly. I've never seen the man before in my life!"

"But surely ya've upset enough people in ya life dat ya just forgotten him."

"You may not believe this, Sister," said EJ in vexation, "but I led a relatively eventless life before you."

Sister Mary Agnes crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't believe it."

EJ grimaced. "Alright, it was somewhat eventful." He held up an imperious finger. "But not at the rate of two knife fights in two days which is what has happened since meeting you!"

"Perhaps ya misplaced youth is simply catchin' up wit ya?"

"Or perhaps he was after you," said EJ in annoyance. "Sister, I get the distinct feeling you're not telling me everything."

"Well dat is hardly my problem now is it, dat ya don't believe me?" She went to storm off, but as she turned around and gave a little cry of pain, bending over.

"Are you alright?" EJ was by her side in an instant.

Sister Mary Agnes tried to wave him away. "I'm fine. It's just ma ankle, I tink it was twisted a little when ya fell on me, ya great goose."

"Oh," said EJ, his face clouding over. He moved and picked her up in one easy motion, cradling her in his arms.

"Mr. DiMera! Put me down dis instant!"

"You shouldn't be walking on it if you've sprained your ankle."

"It's not sprained. It's just a little strain and will be as right as rain in da mornin', now put me down."

"I don't think so."

"Put me down now otherwise I'll-"

Fierce blue eyes glared up at him promising him death but EJ knew there was little she could do about him holding her. A wave of intense pleasure came over him at holding her this close. "You know, for such a prickly little pear you are all kinds of softness, Sister." _There should be a rule against nuns being all soft curves and flushed skin. _EJ began walking back to her cabin with Sister Mary Agnes in his arms. "You're not going to scream."

Sister Mary Agnes closed her mouth and renewed her glaring at him. "I hope ya know ya bein' an idjit about dis!" she hissed fiercely up at him.

"I doubt I'll ever not know I'm being an idiot in your company, Sister Mary Agnes," he said in amusement. EJ carried her over the threshold of the cabin, closing the door with one foot. The space was very confined with her bed folded down, so EJ simply turned around and sat down on the bed, Sister Mary Agnes still in his arms and now on his lap.

"What are ya doin'? Put me down, Mr. DiMera."

EJ looked at his ungrateful and reluctant damsel in distress and took in the neck to ankle white nightdress she was wearing also had an equally voluminous dressing gown covering it. In all the mayhem it appeared she'd had time to put on her nun's headdress before opening the door, bit it had slid back a little and an area of her hair at her temple was showing.

"You're blonde," EJ stated, reaching up a finger and stroking the errant patch. "I knew it."

Sister Mary Agnes quickly slapped his hand away and straightened her wimple. "Ya shouldn't be tinkin' about ma hair."

"Can't help it," said EJ with a lop sided smile, "I also have a problem with signs reading don't touch – I just have to know what will happen if I do."

"You're be getting' da mother of all slaps if ya tinkin' of touchin' ma sign, Mr. DiMera!"

EJ chuckled at her humour, but Sister Mary Agnes scowled back at him.

"Ya know what I mean," Sister Mary Agnes grumbled.

"I do," said EJ with a cheeky wink, "unfortunately." The teasing slid from his face as he considered their narrow escape. "I can't believe I'm going to say this," said EJ reluctantly, "but when we get to Constantinople I think we should go directly to the police and let them know what happened here."

"No!"

"Look I'm no fan of the local constabulary around these parts myself but what happened was exceedingly odd and I think such an attack warrants letting them know," said EJ, looking at her intently, "For your own safety and my peace of mind – maybe he is known to them."

"Dat man had nutin' ta do wit me. I mean why would he?"

"I don't know Sister but then I feel like there are a lot of things I don't know when it comes to you."

"I'm not goin' to da police about sometin' dat has nutin' ta do wit me."

"And what if it does have something to do with you, and you just don't realise it yet?" EJ argued.

"Den God will-"

"Yes I know, I know," EJ interrupted her in exasperation, rolling his eyes at her rhetoric. "God will protect you." He gave her a frustrated look. "You do realise don't you, Sister, God has other people to worry about than you in this world, At this rate He's going to have to give up His day job just to keep tabs on you."

"Dat is blasphemy if I ever heard it," Sister Mary Agnes huffed, sounding suitably outraged but EJ was starting to work out her tricks.

EJ waggled a knowing finger at her. "Oh no you don't, I'm starting to figure you out, Sister Mary Agnes, whenever you don't want to discuss something you trot out some religious dogma or go on the attack or if I'm really lucky, both at the same time."

"Dat's not true, ya should be ashamed of ya self, Mr. DiMera!"

"Sister, if I'm ever going to be ashamed of myself there are a lot more things at the head of that line I'd be getting on with first," said EJ with a quirk of his lips.

She gave a little sniff. "Of dat I have no doubt."

"How's your ankle?" EJ asked suddenly, reaching out a hand and slipping it under the hem of her dress and encircling the delicate joint.

She jumped in his arms at the touch of his hand, even though EJ knew his hands were warm. Her jumping suited him just fine, hiding the fact he gave a shudder at having her soft flesh underhand once again. _God, but this is an intoxicating feeling._

"It-it's fine," said Sister Mary Agnes a little breathlessly. She tried to brush his hand away but he wouldn't let her. "Ya hands are cold."

"No they're not," he said huskily. EJ squeezed her ankle gently to establish the extent of the damage. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly, staring down into those cornflower blue eyes with his brown ones.

"N-no," she said shakily. "I told ya it will be fine in da morning, Mr. DiMera. I just need ta rest it for a bit."

"Call me EJ," EJ requested, not taking his eyes off her and enjoying the way her breath would caress his face when she spoke with her thick Irish brogue.

"Certainly not," said Sister Mary Agnes, her eyes going wide. "It wouldn't be proper!"

"If you were at all concerned with being proper you wouldn't be traipsing all over the Devil's own country by yourself. I think you don't care about being proper anywhere much as you'd like others to believe Sister."

"Ya wrong," she said defiantly even as there was an unsteady tremor to her voice.

"I rarely am, you know," said EJ with great certainty. "Wrong I mean."

"Pride comes before a fall, Mr. DiMera."

"I don't mind falling if there is a gorgeous and decidedly soft nun underneath me when I do," said EJ with a mischievous grin, remembering what is was like to have her plastered along the length of his back in the carriage way.

"Ya a wicked man, Mr. DiMera," said Sister Mary Agnes in horror even as she blushed a brilliant red.

"On my good days," he agreed readily, another chuckle rising up from deep within him. EJ was still worried about her ankle and as they were speaking his fingers moved to check for more damage, skimming the sole of her foot.

Sister Mary Agnes gave a shriek of laughter out of the blue and began to squirm in his arms as EJ realised to his absolute delight she was ticklish. Sister Mary Agnes wiggled madly to be free, unable to stop herself from giggling madly. "Stop dat!"

"Stop what?" asked EJ innocently as he laughed along with her and continued to tickle the bottom of her foot.

"Noooo!" Sister Mary Agnes cried out with a complaining groan and still laughing she tried to be free of him.

EJ chuckled in delight at the discovery. "A ticklish nun, well I never, I wonder what the Vatican would make of such a thing?"

"Please!" she pleaded with him around a desperate but laughing groan. "Stop it, Mr. DiMera!"

"Call me EJ!" he commanded her, holding her tightly so she wouldn't squirm right off his lap and tickling her even more, having the time of his life at this delicious turn of events.

"Never!" Sister Mary Agnes gasped out defiantly and gave a particularly hard wiggle which almost saw her drop to the floor.

EJ was forced to relinquish her foot to save her from falling from his lap, drawing her back up onto his lap so their faces were scant inches from each other. She looked up at him, face flushed, breathing uneven, and EJ had a sudden vision of what this woman would look like in the throes of passion. The though made his stomach muscles tighten, and a fine sweat appear on his brow. Sister Mary Agnes still had a little smile on her lips from his torture of her as she tried to catch her breath, and looked up at him wide eyed, seeming to suddenly realise the intimacy of their situation.

"You know I was thinking-" EJ began and then was forced to clear his throat a little as his words came out more thickly then he'd expected. "I think I should stay the rest of the night," he continued on huskily, his eyes never leaving hers. "Here, with you, I mean."

Sister Mary Agnes eyes widened even more at the suggestion.

"In case he comes back," EJ added on quickly, "So I'd be here to protect you." EJ was using his most charming smile, the one which always got him what he wanted from a woman. "So how about it, Sister?" he asked her softly, "I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if anything ever happened to you." EJ knew she was off limits and had no intention of overstepping his bounds, at least he didn't think he did. All he wanted right then was to be near her and keep her safe, it really was so simple and so complicated. Sister Mary Agnes hadn't said anything yet which EJ took as a good sign of her actually considering this and his heart rate went up a few more notches. EJ turned up the heat on his smile, letting it reach his brown eyes and warm them from the inside out as he charmed her shamelessly.

"I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT**

EJ sat on the carriage way floor, back against Sister Mary Agnes' cabin door, asleep at last. The door suddenly opened and EJ fell backwards, his head hitting the hard wooden floors with a sharp crack. He groaned and blearily looked up at Sister Mary Agnes. She looked down at him, fully clothed in her habit.

"Da trains at da station. Time ta get off, Mr. DiMera."

EJ pulled a face, sitting up, and rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't get a wink of sleep," he complained, "If you'd been more reasonable last night I wouldn't have had to sleep in the carriage way."

Sister Mary Agnes gave him what EJ thought was a rather unsympathetic look, all things considered. "Well dat's hardly my fault. I told ya I was in no kind of danger."

EJ stood up. "Maybe no one else tried anything because they saw me here, did you think of that, Sister?"

Last night with being so close to Sister Mary Agnes, having her laughing in his arms had just been the undoing of EJ. He'd wanted more from this woman, worse, he'd wanted everything from her, the problem being, of course, was he could have nothing, not now, not ever. So unable to stay with Sister Mary Agnes and unable to leave her EJ had done the only thing he could, sat outside her cabin the rest of the night, and kept watch over her.

"Dat man was just probably down on his luck and lookin' ta steal some money," said Sister Mary Agnes giving him a pointed look. "I'm sure ya can relate to dat, Mr. DiMera."

"Call me EJ."

"No."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "If I was down on my luck and looking to steal some money a nun wouldn't be my first port of call. You people aren't renowned for carrying around bucket loads of money, you know." EJ frowned. "And besides, I think I saw our late night visitor before, when Tosh and I were putting you in that cab in Bucharest." The more EJ thought about that reflection he'd almost caught in the shop window, the surer he was it was the man in the dark suit. "I think he is following you."

"Ya mean da cab dat was outside Mr. McIntosh's apartment? Why couldn't he have been dere fa you if he was dere at all? I didn't see dis man – I tink ya makin' dis up, I do."

_Impossible woman._ "Why would I do that, Sister?"

"Ya want me ta be afraid so I'll let ya tag along wit me. Only da good Lord knows why ya would want ta though."

"You flatter yourself Sister," said EJ flatly. "I don't need to make up excuses to justify my being here or have you forgotten last night so quickly?" EJ looked down at her feet which were hidden away behind her black woollen skirts. "How is your ankle?" he asked solicitously.

"Right as rain, just like I told ya it would be, Mr. DiMera."

EJ gave a cheeky smile. "You sure you don't want me to rub it for you a little, like last night?"

"Mr. DiMera, remember who ya talkin' ta!" exclaimed Sister Mary Agnes looking suitably outraged.

The blush that came to her porcelain cheeks told EJ that she was more flustered than anything. _God, but I love making this woman blush_. "Oh I remember Sister," EJ said throatily, warm eyes watching every nuance of emotion flicking across her face. _He was flirting with a nun, what possible good could come of such foolishness?_

"If ya not goin' ta behave like a gentleman, Mr. DiMera den dis is where we part company. I won't be havin' ya lookin' at me like,like-"

"Like?"

"Like I'm one of ya fancy women!"

"Don't worry, Sister," said EJ wryly, "that is definitely not how I think of you."

Sister Mary Agnes opened her mouth then closed it, and then opened it again. "Well-well good," she said unsteadily. "I'm glad ta hear it."

"I'm glad you're glad. I'll just fetch my bag." He didn't move immediately, instead watching her intently, and trying to figure out if he'd just imagined that faint note of disappointment he'd heard in her voice. _This woman with all of her contradictions makes my head spin. _

A few minutes later they were standing at the station in Constantinople, and Sister Mary Agnes had pulled out a piece of paper.

"I was told dat William was stayin' at a boardin' house at dis address," said Sister Mary Agnes as he passed EJ the note. "Do ya know of dis place, Mr. DiMera?"

EJ nodded. "I do, it's actually not too far from here, off Taksim Square, we should be able to walk it if your ankle is up to the jaunt."

"My ankle is fine." Sister Mary Agnes looked excited. "If ya can just give me directions den I can be on my way, Mr. DiMera."

EJ raised his eyebrows at her impulsiveness. "First of all I'm coming with you, Sister. These streets are too dangerous for a woman to walk alone."

"But-"

"And second of all I think we should find a hotel for the night before we do anything else," continued on EJ blithely. "That way we don't have to carry our luggage around the city streets which is just asking for trouble. I've stayed at the Pera Palace before and it was quite serviceable. The Park Otel is newer but it is a bit further away, and the less walking with our luggage the better. in my opinion."

She gave him a look of horror. "Mr. DiMera, I'm not stayin' in a hotel wit you!"

"I was going to get us separate rooms, Sister," said EJ in amusement. "But it is intriguing to me how you immediately thought that I must confess."

"I meant I'm not stayin' in a hotel, _period_!" she said, the blush back on her cheeks, much to EJ delight.

"The Orient doesn't leave for Paris again until Wednesday," EJ reasoned with her. "Two days away, Sister, and you're going to have to stay somewhere after you've completed your mission of mercy – or where you just planning on sleeping at the train station?" Sister Mary Agnes looked taken aback and EJ realised she hadn't planned past actually finding this William Lewis fellow which both amazed, and horrified him. He watched as she frowned, and looked put out, obviously keen to be on her way to see this William, but in the end she must have realised he was making sense.

"Can we hurry up den? I want ta be on ma way."

"Your wish is my command, Sister," said EJ smoothly as he picked up her heavy suitcase which still had his curiosity piqued and slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded. "This way."

The two of them walked along the busy streets together, drawing curious looks from people around them. Tosh had been right, they did stand out somewhat.

"What language is spoken here?" asked Sister Mary Agnes suddenly as they walked towards EJ's choice of hotels.

"Turkish," said EJ, "but Constantinople is quite the ethnic cooking pot – you'll find Greeks, Armenians, French and a lot more besides, particularly after the war. There is a lot of unrest since the war has been over."

"Do ya speak Turkish, Mr. DiMera?"

EJ loved when she asked questions about him. "_Evet_," said EJ with a smile and a nod.

"Well even I could say dat," Sister Mary Agnes teased him. "I bet dat is all ya can say, Mr. DiMera, yes, no, and tank ya."

EJ gave a little chuckle. "I like to know what people are saying around me so I make a point of learning the local languages. It's saved my skin on more than one occasion."

Sister Mary Agnes wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure. So ya can really speak da language here?"

EJ stopped walking and looked down at her, enjoying the way she was smiling up at him and even looked a little admiring. It was like a breath of fresh air when she dropped her guard around him like this. "_Ben çok kötü i tadabilirsiniz öpmek istiyorum_," EJ said huskily to her.

"What does dat mean?" asked Sister Mary Agnes wide eyed.

_I want to kiss you so badly that I can taste it. _EJ grimaced internally. _I can never say those words to her, but I want to so much. _ "It means the weather is nice for a picnic," EJ lied, feeling a pang over all of the might have been between them. _I wonder if she has a moment's pause about me?_

"Oh," she said, nodding her head, "dat's nice."

They began to walk again. "What about you, Sister?" Do you speak any other languages?"

"Just French, I teach it at da school."

"I thought the Little Sisters of the Compassionate Heart were a nursing order?" said EJ in confusion. "You said you were sent to nurse this William Lewis' mother."

"It does have dat side of it but dere is a small school as well. I was asked to care for Mrs. Lewis, but I also teach."

"French," said EJ with a half smile. "_Aimez-vous l'enseignement Sœur Mary Agnes _(do you enjoy teaching)?"

"_Je l'aime plus mieux que de faire la poussière _(I like it more better than making dust)," said Sister Mary Agnes with a sigh.

"_Faire la poussière _(making dust)?" asked EJ in confusion.

"Yes you know_ - dirt, plumes _(dirt, feathers)," said Sister Mary Agnes emphatically, waving her hand around in the air.

"Ah," said EJ understanding now with her miming. "_Époussetage_ (dusting)."

"That is what I said," she said defensively.

He gave her a considered look. "I suppose there is a lot of cleaning to be done in those kinds of places."

"Yes."

EJ couldn't stop himself from teasing her. "You don't sound like you perform the task with the requisite song in your heart all nuns should have."

"It's dustin'," she said flatly, "Dere is nutin' ta sing about wit dat chore."

"I suppose," said EJ, trying to hide his smile as he looked at her curiously. "That's quite the French accent you have there, Sister." Her French was dreadful, school girl at best and the idea of her teaching the language to unsuspecting children vaguely horrified him. EJ chuckled, picturing her students walking into a shop to ask for a loaf of bread, and leaving with a goat instead.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that I have another piece in the puzzle that is Sister Mary Agnes," said EJ, his smile widening. "Although I still have no idea of what the final pictures is going to look like when I'm done or how the pieces even fit together yet."

"Dere you go wit your crazy talk again. Dere is no mystery about me, Mr. DiMera."

"So you keep saying."

They checked into the Pera Palace, separate rooms as EJ had promised, and headed off towards the address Sister Mary Agnes had been given.

"So what part of Ireland are you originally from?" asked EJ with interest as they walked along.

Sister Mary Agnes looked around herself distractedly, searching for the address. "Cork."

"I've been to Cork," EJ said with a nod, watching her closely. "It has that wonderful O'Neill's Pub in the high street."

She gave him an exasperated sideways look. "Dere is no O'Neill's Pub in da high street of Cork. Is dat another piece of ya puzzle for ya, Mr. DiMera?"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it," said EJ, unconcerned at being found out.

"Dis is da place," Sister Mary Agnes announced excitedly as they came to the boarding house and she quickly walked up the stairs, EJ following behind her.

EJ glanced over his shoulder and scanned the crowd walking by, intent on noticing anyone watching them, but no one was it seemed. _What if we William Lewis is here, am I really ready to say goodbye to this woman?_ EJ's face clouded over briefly. _I'm going to have to convince her she needs a chaperone back to Paris._ That thought made EJ feel a little better as Sister Mary Agnes knocked on the door. It was opened almost immediately by an elderly woman.

Sister Mary Agnes looked up at EJ expectantly.

"_Biz, William Lewis arıyorsanız o da nedir_?" he asked.

The woman shook her head and Sister Mary Agnes looked crestfallen.

"What is she sayin'?" asked Sister Mary Agnes anxiously as the woman launched into rapid Turkish.

"He's no longer here," EJ translated. "He moved on about a week ago."

Sister Mary Agnes' pretty face clouded over. "Does she know where?"

"_Afedersiniz bayan ama sen onun nerede olabileceğini biliyorum şimdi_?" asked EJ and was met with more rapid Turkish from the woman. EJ thanked her politely, took Sister Mary Agnes' arm, and led her back down the stairs as the woman closed the door. "She says the last she heard of her boarder was that he was having a lot to do with a man named Tabib, they used to go drinking together. She suggested he might know where he has gone."

"Do ya know where dis Tabib is?"

"She told me and I know the place. It used to be a library, but last time I was here the building had been overrun by local thugs."

She gave him a surprised look at this information. "Do ya know dis Tabib den?"

EJ pursed his lips. "No, and here is hoping he doesn't know me either."

"Just what kind of trouble did ya get into last time ya where here, Mr. DiMera?"

"The only trouble I know how to get into," said EJ wryly, "deep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

"_Evet_," said the man, nodding his head, "I know this William Lewis."

After catching a taxi to the address given to them by the old woman EJ and Sister Mary Agnes had asked for, and been taken to the man called Tabib. The building they were in had once been a grand library before the war, complete with high ceilings, and stain glass windows. The library was in a state of disrepair now, most of the books had been burnt for fuel during the war, and local gangs had moved in. It appeared Tabib was more or less the overseer of the goings on. Tabib was eyeing both of them curiously now.

They were standing in a large room on the second floor of the library, the remnants of the once stately building scattered all around. Tabib wasn't a big man, barely taller than Sister Mary Agnes in fact. He was wearing the usual robes of the men in the area and of course a bright red fez which looked like it had seen better a days. The most striking feature about this man who looked to be in his early fifties was the huge scar which ran from his left forehead, over the bridge of his nose and down to his right cheek and the fact he was most likely blind in his left eye because of the old injury, the eye a milky white colour. Tabib's English was very thickly accented, but understandable.

"Interesting," EJ noted to Sister Mary Agnes, "looks like your William Lewis really did like to live life somewhat on the wild side."

"Ya makin' assumptions," she said defensively.

"Assumptions based on some pretty solid facts." EJ gave her a self satisfied look. "I'd wager you're pretty happy I decided to tag along with you now, Sister."

"Den dat would be a wager ya'd lose," she sniffed.

EJ shook his head and gave a wry smile. "Stubborn minx."

Sister Mary Agnes looked around and noticed they were starting to draw a crowd. The two kept a wary eye on the ever growing group of men around them. The newcomers mostly wore robes over trousers, and fez's as well, Sister Mary Agnes and EJ standing out quite distinctly. "So ya know William den?" asked Sister Mary Agnes of Tabib, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"_Evet_," said Tabib with another nod.

EJ fixed a bright smile to his lips. "Well that's wonderful. If you have any idea of where he might be, and could tell us then we could be on our way."

"What hurry for?" asked Tabib, eyeing Sister Mary Agnes very closely.

EJ's face darkened while she gave a polite smile back.

"You stay, drink with us."

Sister Mary Agnes shook her head. "Oh, I don't tink so. Tank ya for askin', but we have ta be gettin' on."

"My companion is correct, we're expected somewhere else very soon," said EJ smoothly.

Tabib arched what looked like an unbelieving eyebrow, but EJ didn't appear to be daunted.

"If you could just give us the information we won't bother you anymore, Tabib."

Tabib pursed his lips, looking first EJ, and then Sister Mary Agnes up and down. He turned around, walking over to a desk, and then tore a page out of one of the few remaining books. Tabib grabbed a pen, and scribbled something down on the scrap of paper. He turned back around with the note in his hand, and EJ reached out to take it from the other man, but Tabib pulled back. "We do deal, no?"

Sister Mary Agnes felt EJ stiffen beside her even as his face remained carefully expressionless. His sudden tenseness more than anything made her nervous.

If EJ was nervous though, his voice didn't betray any kind of concern. "What kind of deal?"

"You get information," said Tabib, waving the piece of paper, "when you win drinking game."

EJ arched a cool eyebrow. "And if I don't win?"

"Then we kill you, and take woman," said Tabib, looking over at Sister Mary Agnes appreciatively. "Blue eyes, I have customer who look for blue eyes."

Sister Mary Agnes' eyes widened at the casual way Tabib had said that, not sure she'd heard him right. "What is he sayin'?"

"This area is known for trafficking in the white slave trade," said EJ stoically. He subtly moved to place himself in front of her a little more, protecting her from the other man's lecherous gaze. "Blue eyes are considered exotic here – I'm guessing Tabib figures you'll fetch a pretty penny, Sister."

Her stomach muscles clenched in fear at the thought. "But dat's disgusting!" said Sister Mary Agnes in horror. "I'm a nun! Doesn't dat mean anyting to dese people?"

EJ gave her a grim look. "They can up their asking price. That's what your vocation means to them, Sister. With a blonde haired, blue eyed virgin they can name their price."

"Oh," she said, her heart sinking, before her natural defiance kicked in. She fixed Tabib with a combative look. "People will miss us; if we don't come back in an hour den we've told our friends ta contact da police."

Tabib's face split in a huge grin at her threats revealing a mouthful of yellow teeth. He looked over his shoulder at the crowd of men, and Sister Mary Agnes guessed he translated what she'd just said for them. All of the men burst into raucous laughter, and her shoulders sagged.

"Reading between the lines I'd say these fellows aren't overly worried about the local constabulary," commented EJ dryly. "My guess is half of the police force are probably on the take." He faced off against Tabib. "I accept your terms, and when I win the drinking game we'll part company as friends, how does that sound?"

"_Tabii _(of course)," Tabib chuckled, nodding.

Sister Mary Agnes pulled on EJ's sleeve and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. "Do ya believe da word of such a man?"

"Of course not," EJ whispered back, a pleasant smile on his lips for Tabib's benefit. "I'm buying us some time, Sister, unless you have any better ideas?"

"We could fight our way out."

EJ straightened up, and gave her a sceptical look, glanced round at all of the other men in the room, and looked her up and down, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "That is something Tosh would say." EJ sighed heavily. "I wish Tosh was here right now, now there is a man who knows how to win a drinking competition."

A flash of hope came over Sister Mary Agnes. "Maybe he's decided ta follow us, and is goin' ta suddenly appear any minute now?"

"Or maybe he's drunk out of his brain somewhere whilst two nubile gypsy women are pleasuring him endlessly," was EJ's wry rejoinder. "Which do you think is more likely, Sister?"

"Mr. DiMera!" she exclaimed, cheeks heating.

Tabib chuckled. "I like the sound of this Tosh. So we drink, yes?"

"We drink, yes," agreed EJ calmly.

Sister Mary Agnes wrung her hands. "Are ya sure dis is a good idea?"

EJ gave her a very confident looking smile. "It will be fine. The ability to be able to hold your liquor goes a lot by the size of a person. I'm a big man, and my competition-", EJ looked over at the scrawny Tabib who looked like he'd barely weigh one hundred pounds soaking wet and smiled. "-well he isn't. This won't take long at all, and then we'll be on our way."

Sister Mary Agnes eyed Tabib uncertainly. He just looked too confident for her liking, something wasn't right here. "If ya say so, Mr. DiMera."

"So, Tabib old boy, bring on the drinks I say."

A satisfied gleam came to the other man's eyes, and he clapped his hands. Immediately there was a flurry of activity, a table appearing, and placed down in the middle of the room. A chair was provided for EJ which he sat down on. "Aren't you sitting, Tabib?" asked EJ with a raised eyebrow. "A bit unconventional of you."

"_Yok_," said Tabib with a shake of his head. "Special chair."

"I see," said EJ wryly, "if you think it will help you, Tabib, then by all means, bring on the special chair."

He gave a dirty grin. "Tabib not your opponent."

"Uh oh," said Sister Mary Agnes, grabbing EJ's shoulder and squeezing hard. _I knew dis guy was up ta sometin. _

EJ, for his part, kept the pleasant smile on plastered to his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tabib cousin's, Emile, your opponent," said Tabib with real pleasure.

"Oh well, I suppose that is fine."

"Mr. DiMera," Sister Mary Agnes hissed in his ear, "I have a bad feelin' about dis."

"Now you really sound like Tosh," he tutted. EJ looked around at all the other men there. "Look at them, Sister," he whispered back. "I'm still the biggest man in the room, everything will be fine, I promise." EJ spoke more loudly as he addressed the group of men. "Well, come on out Emile, old boy, don't be shy."

The assembly of men parted, and suddenly Sister Mary Agnes felt the ground begin to shake as a figure appeared in the double doorway from the other room. EJ's eyes widened as did hers when they saw what could only be Emile, and Sister Mary Agnes' heart sank.

"Ah," said EJ stoically as the absolute giant of a man began to lumber towards them.

EJ was about two hundred and twenty pounds, and no small figure of a man by any means, but the man lumbering towards them had to be at least double that, and then some plus he was a couple of inches taller again then the already tall EJ.

Sister Mary Agnes' death grip on his shoulder tightened. "Is dat a man or a house?" she exclaimed in disbelief at seeing this colossus of a man.

"I think it is a planet," said EJ faintly as three men now arrived carrying a huge chair between them which looked like it was made of stone.

Obviously it had been specifically made to accommodate Emile's startling girth as the three men strained to carry the heavy chair between them. They set it down with a thud on the other side of the table across from EJ, and everyone cheered as Emile took a seat.

"We have ta tell them we changed our minds!" said Sister Mary Agnes with a frantic whisper in his ear. "Ya can never beat da likes of him!"

"There are no other options which don't involve us being chopped into fine pieces and undoubtedly fed to this fellow," said EJ through clenched teeth as he determinedly kept the smile on his face. "I'm open to suggestions though if you have one, Sister."

Sister Mary Agnes made a frustrated noise.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?"

"But it's David against Goliath," she fretted.

"Hold on," said EJ, looking at her askew, "Didn't the little guy win that particular fight?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "But David had God on his side."

"And I have you."

"I'm not da Almighty," said Sister Mary Agnes flatly, "and right now ya need da Almighty, Mr. DiMera."

"Well I should imagine He's rather fond of you," said EJ giving her a pointed look. "How about you putting in a good word for me, Sister? After all I've been drafted into this mission of mercy on His behalf in a roundabout way."

"Ya volunteered," Sister Mary Agnes huffed. "How is dat God's problem?"

EJ gave her an unimpressed look. "Admittedly I haven't known a plethora of nuns in my life, Sister, but I'm going to go out on a limb, and say you are the most ungrateful one God ever signed up!"

"Enough talk!" announced Tabib loudly. "You drink now!"

EJ turned back and gave a big smile. "Can't wait, I'm looking forward to the festivities. I love a good challenge I can get my teeth into."

Emile's grubby face split open to reveal the single tooth left in his gums, and EJ grimaced.

"A sentiment you share I see Emile," he said dryly. "Wonderful."

Tabib poured them both a drink and Emile immediately grabbed for it. "_Sağlığına_ (to your health)," said Emile, holding up a dirty glass to EJ by way of a toast.

"_Sağlığına_," said EJ, holding up his glass, watching as the other man downed his drink in a noisy gulp. EJ followed suite, grimacing as the sharp liquid cut a path down his throat. He looked over at Sister Mary Agnes who was looking at him nervously, and gave her a confident grin before turning back to his opponent. "Come on then, you hippopotamic land mass, let's do this thing."

More drinks were poured, and the contest began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

"Mr. DiMera, Mr. DiMera, Mr. DiMera." Sister Mary Agnes threw a desperate, and barely convincing smile at Emile while she tried to rouse EJ from his alcoholic slumber. She tugged frantically on his arm, EJ slumped over, face first into the table.

He suddenly woke up, sitting up and looking around himself blurrily.

"See," she said triumphantly, "I told ya he hadn't passed out."

EJ looked like he was trying to focus on his opponent, and failing, badly. Tabib smirked over Emile's shoulder. "Ass-solutely not," EJ slurred with great conviction, "I was-wasss just resting my eyes."

Tabib gave him a pointed look. "And face."

"That's right," said EJ with a defiant nod of his head but then his head just kept on bobbling up and down uncontrollably.

Sister Mary Agnes grabbed a handful of his hair and helped his neck regain some control. She'd lost count of how many shots he'd imbibed of whatever the foul smelling liquor was, after EJ had downed his twelfth. Technically, Sister Mary Agnes was almost certain EJ should be dead by now. Amazingly, however, he wasn't – he just looked like he was.

EJ pulled on her habit. "I-I hear roaring in my earshs," he told her, and Sister Mary Agnes was forced to wrinkle her nose as his breath assailed her, "are-are they scheering for me?"

Sister Mary Agnes looked around at the group of men who were all definitely on Emile's side, and gave a little grimace. "Yeah, sure, if ya like, Mr. DiMera."

EJ held his fists up above his head in an attitude of triumph. "Yay me!"

"Yes, yay," she agreed, although far less convincingly.

"_Içki_ (drink)!" commanded Tabib, pouring them both another round.

Sister Mary Agnes watched EJ blearily try to focus on the glass. Emile, however, looked like he'd been sipping on lemonade this whole time, and had only started to get warmed up. _Dis is madness, I should never have let him do dis, I have ta do sometin'. _

EJ seemed to have the same idea as he went on the offensive, and called on some good old fashioned, ill placed bravado. He looked like he was trying to focus on the mountain sitting across from him, but not really succeeding. "So, had-had enough old boy?"

Tabib translated for the crowd and everyone, Emile included, burst into raucous laughter.

Sister Mary Agnes shook her head in despair. "I tink dat is a no."

"Sshister," said EJ making a blind grab for the woman standing beside him, "Sshister, Sshister." He contacted with one the many folds of her habit, and tugged her closer towards him. "I hasss a plan," he slurred up to in a conspiratorial fashion, clinging to the material of her dress. EJ's face was by her stomach as he leaned into her, promptly falling asleep against her softness.

"MR. DIMERA!"

EJ's eyes snapped open, snorting loudly. "I'm awake!" He looked up at Sister Mary Agnes blurrily. "Itsch okay, Schister, I don't schink anyone noticed." EJ whispered loudly. He put a finger to his lips. "Sshhhh."

Sister Mary Agnes rolled her eyes, and bent down, lips at his ear. "What's ya plan?" she hissed.

EJ gave her a confused, cross eyed look. "What plan?"

"Da plan ya said ya had!" she exclaimed and then looked around herself, and lowered her voice. "Mr. DiMera please, ya have ta pull ya self tagether."

"Right," said EJ seriously, swaying a little in his seat, "you're asspolutely right, Sshister." He nodded empathically, head jiggling again. EJ pulled her down towards him so that her ear was level with his lips. "I know thiss shill be dif-diffi-hard for you, Sshister, but you have to hit me ash hard as you can. Try to put ashide your feelings for me and-"

TWWWACCKKK! 

EJ was knocked off his chair by the force of Sister Mary Agnes' punch. He looked up at Sister Mary Agnes in complete disbelief as she stood over him, her fist clenched. The rest of the men in the room roared in absolute mirth at seeing EJ knocked on his backside by this little woman.

"You punched me!" he exclaimed in horror as he propped himself up on one elbow on the floor, wiggled his jaw, and grimaced.

"Ya told me ta!"

"I told you to slap me," said EJ in aggravation as he stumbled to his feet, "not knock me into next week! What kind of nun are you?"

Sister Mary Agnes shook her hand as it began to throb from delivering the punch. "Ya said ta hit ya, so I hit ya."

EJ gave her a vexed looked as he staggered back into his chair. "You're a nun!" All the other men in the room were still laughing uproariously at his plight. "I thought the best a nun could do would be to slap." He dabbed at his swelling jaw. "Good god woman, Jack Dempsey couldn't hold a candle to you!"

"Don't blaspheme, don't talk nonsense, and don't be such a baby," she chided him unapologetically. "Now is ya head back in da game or not?"

EJ gave her a petulant look. "What is left of it is feeling suitably sober."

Tabib was enjoying himself at EJ's expense immensely. "_Senin kadının, İngilizce adam işlemek için çok fazla_(your woman is too much for you to handle English man)," noted Tabib smugly. "_Senin için sırada onu tutmak için memnun olur birçok erkek vardır eminim_ (I'm sure there are plenty of men who will be pleased to keep her in line for you)."

"_Dokunur benim kadın bir acı ölüm ölecek ilk kişi_ (the first person to touch my woman will die a painful death)," EJ vowed to him darkly, his face hardening.

"What is goin' on, what is he sayin'?" asked Sister Mary Agnes nervously, looking between the two of them.

"_Onu kaydedemezsiniz_ (you can't save her)," Tabib smirked.

EJ managed to focus a cold glare on the other man. "_Beni hafife_ (you underestimate me)."

"We will see, Englishman," said Tabib knowingly as he tapped the table and indicated the poured drinks, "_Içki_!"

"What are you two talkin' about?" asked Sister Mary Agnes uneasily.

A humourless smile touched EJ's lips as he refused to break eye contact with Tabib. "The weather." The drinking competition continued, still more shots being consumed by both sides. At some point EJ became unable to keep his head up of his own accord so he had to prop his head up with his hand.

Sister Mary Agnes cast a worried eye over the slowly flagging EJ. _Dere is no way he can keep up with dis man, I have ta save us._ She surreptitiously edged away from EJ as the drinking competition raged on. No one was paying her any mind, everyone's attention were on the two men battling it out. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before EJ passed out, and Sister Mary Agnes could work out they were all starting to take bets now on when it would be, money frantically changing hands all around the table. Sister Mary Agnes spied the piece of paper that Tabib had written down William Lewis' whereabouts on sitting on a nearby table, and began to make her way towards the precious information. She made it over to the piece of paper, and covertly picked it up, slipping it into her pocket.

Outside the ring of men, Sister Mary Agnes looked around for a way out for both of them. Glancing out the window she saw that it had gotten dark outside whilst the game had been playing out. Turning her attention back to inside, she noticed someone had found a moment to light some hurricane lanterns. _Now dat's handy_. Making sure everyone was still engrossed in the game she picked up one of the burning lanterns, and carried it over to where a pile of books were sitting on the floor, simply tipping the lamp over. Very quickly the scattered paper caught alight, and began to spread as she hurried back to EJ's side.

At first no one noticed the steadily growing blaze, and then one of the men on the outer ring of the circle started sniffing the air. Sister Mary Agnes watched as the man turned around, and his eyes went suddenly wide at the sight that confronted him. "_YANGIN_ (fire)!" The rest of the men quickly lost their interest in the drinking game as they turned around, and saw the flames that were now starting to burn quite fiercely as all the books fed the blaze. The fire began to spread up wooden beams to the ceiling, and along the floor as everyone in the room started to panic.

Sister Mary Agnes grabbed EJ's arm who was oblvious to what was going on. He did managed to drunkenly focus on Emile who had jumped up, and was running for his life, assuming, quite wrongly, he'd vanquished his foe. "Thass it!" he slurred, waving a fist at him, "run a-away you schissy!"

Sister Mary Agnes urgently tugged on his arm. "Mr. DiMera, we have ta go!"

"I won," said EJ with a huge, slobbering grin. "Did-did you schee Schister, I won."

"Yes, ya won," said Sister Mary Agnes in agitation, really pulling on his arm now as the fire began to consume the whole room. "And now we have ta be goin', Mr. DiMera."

EJ swayed drunkenly in his chair. "I-I-I'm aweshome!"

"Can ya not be awesome on ya feet, Mr. DiMera!" Sister Mary Agnes implored him.

"Time to go, huh?" asked EJ, smacking his lips together. "I can't feel my tongue, ish it schtill there?" He stuck out his tongue at her.

All the men in the room were attempting to beat at the fire with anything they could find to try and subdue it but they were fighting a losing battle as bits of the floor began to give way from being burnt right through. The whole room was filling up with smoke and flames, and Sister Mary Agnes was becoming desperate for EJ to move. "GET UP!" she screamed in his ear.

"You don't have to shout," EJ muttered as he tried to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to be working. İnstead he crawled on his hands and knees away from the table. "Bloody ungrateful wo-woman, I'm schaving her and not-not scho much as a thanks-"

"Stand up!" Sister Mary Agnes ordered him. "Ya have ta stand up Mr. DiMera!"

Men shouted and ran all over the place, but they didn't seem very organised. Sister Mary Agnes tugged on EJ's clothes, not relenting in her bit to get him to his feet. Eventually EJ was upright, albeit swaying quite badly so she was forced to grab him around the middle to stop him falling down again. EJ put his arm around her to steady himself. Sister Mary Agnes was assailed by the warmth of EJ's body which seemed even greater than the fire raging all around them. He squinted against the bright lights all around him, and gave a noisy couple of sniffs as he held on tightly to Sister Mary Agnes.

"Can you schmell schmoke?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Sister Mary Agnes, coughing now. "Da building is on fire, we have ta get out!"

"Ish it?" Are you sshure?"

Beams from the ceiling were beginning to fall as the fire raged without remorse through the library. The fire quickly spread from the floor they were on to the ones above, and below as the growing inferno raged out of control.

"Very sure!" said Sister Mary Agnes, dragging him towards the stairs. A huge beam of flaming wood fell in front of them, blocking their only escape route.

"I schink I might be coming down whish schomething," EJ declared. "I schundenly feel all hot."

"Mr. DiMera!" Sister Mary Agnes groaned as she tried to pull him away from the burning beam. Sister Mary Agnes looked around herself, desperately looking for a way out of the smoke, and fire filled room. Most of the men had abandoned trying to contain the fire, and were looking for their own way out. She spied the large stain glass window at the front of the building, pulling the uncooperative EJ towards their possible escape route. "We have ta jump, Mr. DiMera!" she shouted at him when they were finally standing in front of the window. She'd looked out the window, and saw that there was a truck filled with bags of something rather conveniently located below them.

EJ peered through the huge stain glass window and drunkenly tried to focus on the street below."You know, Shister, we sheem a bit high up," he said, turning around to look down at her, "Pershaps we should take the stai-"

Sister Mary Agnes didn't give EJ a chance to finish his sentence. She pushed on his chest with all of her might. The backs of EJ's knees connected with the window sill, causing him to topple backwards through the stain glass window. Brightly coloured glass shattered into a thousand pieces as EJ staggered through the work of art, arms flailing.

"Dey are on fire!" Sister Mary Agnes called out after him, rather belatedly. She watched, holding her breath as EJ hit the canvas of the window awning below. His momentum kept him going, rolling off the edge of the awning, and falling about ten feet into the back of the open truck. EJ landed face down on the bags in the truck, and didn't move. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she made the sign of the cross, and jumped. Sister Mary Agnes landed just to the left of EJ after having taken the same journey, travelling further off the awning because she weighed less. She quickly scrambled to her knees, checking on the unmoving EJ. "Mr. DiMera!" she called out urgently. "Oh no, Mr. DiMera!" She urgently shook his shoulder, but EJ didn't respond. "Oh Mother Mary protect him." She put her face down next to EJ's as he lay with his head twisted towards her. "Mr. DiMera, wake up, ya have ta be alright, please, Mr. DiMera!" Sister Mary Agnes' desperate pleas were answered by a stifled snore from EJ, and she realised he was merely passed out from all of the alcohol. "Oh tank, ya Jesus," she said in relief at him being alright.

Hiking up her skirts, Sister Mary Agnes quickly scrambled off the back of the truck, and jumped into the driver's seat. A crowd was starting to gather, the streets quickly filling with people looking to lolly gag at the spectacle. Sister Mary Agnes grimaced at seeing the chaos she caused. _Why do dese tings keep happenin' ta me?_ The keys were in the ignition, and she turned the key, struggling to put the truck in reverse. Sister Mary Agnes put her foot on the gas but unfortunately she was still in first. The truck lurched forward forcing her to slam on the brakes hard to avoid hitting the brick wall in front of her. A dull thud came from behind her. She made a regretful face. "I hope dat was a bag of corn."

Sister Mary Agnes didn't have time to dwell, her escape route was quickly filling up with people at the other end of the alleyway. A few more gear grinds and she finally found reverse, the engine roaring loudly as she planted her foot flat to the ground. Leaning on the horn, she warned the people of her approach. They parted like she was Moses, and they the Red Sea as she reversed out of the alleyway. With a last desperate look at the once grand library come den of iniquity, Sister Mary Agnes sped off as fast as the aged machinery of the truck would let her.

Sister Mary Agnes just kept driving, not having any idea where she was going until she found another alleyway that felt like a good distance away from the mêlée she'd caused. At least Sister Mary Agnes hoped it was a good distance away. She'd gotten a little turned around with all the twists and turns she'd made in the oddly set out city, but she couldn't hear the sirens of the fire brigade anymore so she figured it was safe enough to stop.

Sister Mary Agnes pulled up in the darkened alleyway, and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath, briefly resting her forehead on the steering wheel. She opened the door, jumping down from the truck cab, and almost landed on a chicken. The creature squawked, and threw her an accusatory look as it scurried off through a hole in a nearby wall. Sister Mary Agnes could see a little ways through to the other side, and saw that it led to a tiny back yard where there was a chicken coop of sorts. "It is too late for ya ta be up and about anyway, ya idjit bird." Closing the truck door behind her she hurried around to the back of the truck. "Mr. DiMera?" she called out anxiously, scrambling onto the truck.

EJ was lying on his side up against the back of the truck at an awkward angle.

Sister Mary Agnes knelt beside him, putting out a tentative hand to touch him as he gave no signs of movement. On withdrawing her hand Sister Mary Agnes was horrified to see that her hand was covered in blood. She swallowed hard. "Mr. DiMera?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN**

Sister Mary Agnes heart skipped a beat at seeing her blood covered hand. She scrubbed her hand on her skirt, and then gently rolled him onto his back. EJ still had his suit coat on, but underneath the dark material Sister Mary Agnes could see a bloody patch developing on his white shirt. "Oh no," she whispered, guilt ridden. _Please God, don't let dis be serious_. Sister Mary Agnes pulled the bottom of EJ's shirt from his pants, checking on his injuries. She shot him a worried look as he gave a little snort, and was relieved to see him still fast asleep. Sister Mary Agnes pulled up his shirt to reveal a jagged piece of glass sticking out of EJ's left side. She groaned at seeing the foreign object.

EJ's eyes flickered open, blinking up at her. "Schister, how de-de-de-nice to schee you."

"Mr. DiMera, are ya alright?"

"Yesh, thank you," said EJ with great politeness even as his head rolled around a little, "and yourself, Schister?"

"Um, I'm alright." She pulled a regretful face. "I'm very sorry, Mr. DiMera."

"For what?"

Sister Mary Agnes pointed to his side. "For dat."

EJ closed one eye as he stared uncomprehendingly at the bit of glass protruding from his side. "Schould that be there?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Not really, no." Sister Mary Agnes bit her bottom lip. "Does it hurt Mr. DiMera?"

"Doesh what hurt?"

"Da glass."

"What glash?"

Sister Mary Agnes rolled her eyes. "Dat would be a no den. Looks like all dat liquor did ya some good afta all." She took a deep breath. "I have ta take da glass out, Mr. DiMera."

"Okay," said EJ with a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she gripped the exposed piece of glass between her thumb and forefinger, giving the blood slicked glass, a hard yank. EJ gave a strangled cry as the glass was abruptly torn from his body. Sister Mary Agnes winced in sympathy with him as she tossed aside the glass, and immediately pressed the hem of her habit to his wound which was now bleeding freely. "I'm sorry Mr. DiMera." Her uneven apology did little to assuage the guilt she was feeling right then however. She pressed hard on his wound to stem the bleeding. "I never meant fa any of dis ta happen."

The sharp pain from the removal of the glass seemed to have focused EJ briefly as he stared back at her, their faces very close. "God, but you're beautiful."

The ragged observation caught Sister Mary Agnes off guard. "I-I... no I'm not, don't be talkin' such nonsense now." Her hasty words of denial did nothing to stop her heart skipping a beat. Just for some kind of distraction she lifted her hand from his wound to check on the bleeding. Relief flooded through her to see the bleeding had stopped. Obviously the wound could start again at any time from such a nasty gash and Sister Mary Agnes knew she had to stop more blood loss from happening if she could. Happy to have something to do and trying to ignore the way EJ was staring at her Sister Mary Agnes began to tear at her underskirt so she could make a bandage for his side.

"From the first moment I saw you've I've not been able to think about anything else," EJ confessed to her, eyes still not leaving her for a moment.

Sister Mary Agnes looked at him in surprise. "You-you haven't?" This man seemed so worldly and confident to Sister Mary Agnes and was nothing but a vague annoyance more than anything else. It still puzzled her why he insisted on tagging along as he did.

"Why is that do you think, Sister?"

The soft question left her floundering. "Ya very drunk Mr. DiMera. Ya don't know what ya sayin'. It's best if ya just stop talkin' now."

"I think you're a witch," EJ continued on as though she hadn't spoken, his warm if unfocused eyes sweeping over every line and curve of her face, "A witch in nun's clothing and you've be-bewitched me."

Sister Mary Agnes tried to put a stop to his ramblings. "Now ya just talkin' crazy ya idjit," she chastised him but her voice lacked real conviction. No man had ever said such words to her.

"Hold still while I do dis," she ordered him, beginning to wrap the strip of torn undergarment around his waist several times to keep pressure on his wound.

"Do you think of me, Sister?" EJ asked her with quiet imploration.

"Of course," said Sister Mary Agnes, not meeting his unblinking gaze. "Ya been a true friend ta me, Mr.-"

"I don't want to be your friend," EJ interrupted her, his voice now hoarse.

Sister Mary Agnes bit her bottom lip and concentrated on her task, trying to ignore him.

"I want to know why you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the mornings, and the last thing I think of when I close my eyes at night."

"We've just met," said Sister Mary Agnes with a shake of her head, "and a lot has happened Mr. DiMera, it's only natural." Even though Sister Mary Agnes had been steadfast in refusing to look at EJ her bandaging of his side meant she was still in close proximity and as she tied off her handiwork their faces were scant inches apart. Sister Mary Agnes saw her hands were shaking a little as she tied the last knot in the bandage to keep the makeshift first aid in place, and wished she knew what to do right now. The sensible thing would be to climb back down off the truck, and put some much needed distance between them but Sister Mary Agnes made the mistake of meeting EJ's unblinking gaze with those chocolate brown depths. All of a sudden she was frozen to the spot, unable to move a muscle.

"Say my name," he begged her.

The shaky request held such longing in its rich tones, and forcing Sister Mary Agnes to swallow hard.

"I can't." Sister Mary Agnes grimaced internally at how breathlessly uncertain her assertion had been.

"Sister," EJ groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. "Sister."

"Ya don't know what ya doin', Mr. DiMera," Sister Mary Agnes implored him to put a halt to this because she seemed unable to. "Ya have ta stop dis."

"I want to taste my name on your lips."

EJ's hoarse admission sent a little shudder through her body. "I'm a nun, I can't," Sister Mary Agnes tried to make him understand, but she didn't move away. "Ya know I can't."

"Don't," EJ groaned at being denied, their foreheads still pressed together, "please don't say that."

The anguish in his voice broke her heart. Sister Mary Agnes had never heard such need, such desperate want before in a person's voice and her head began to spin. "Dis wasn't part of da plan," said Sister Mary Agnes hopelessly.

"I know," was EJ's shaky reply. "Say my name."

Sister Mary Agnes shook her head even as she gave in from the proximity of this overwhelming man, and the way he was looking at her. "EJ."

The name was breathed into EJ's mouth as he closed the tiny distance between them and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. Sister Mary Agnes had never kissed a man before, and her senses were assaulted by a series of sensations. EJ smelt of smoke with a faint whiff of aftershave applied many hours ago. The stubble from his day old beard scrapped along her skin in a scratchy yet delicate caress, catching her off guard. Barely comprehending all this EJ's lips were on hers, soft and teasing as they rubbed against her own.

She hadn't expected a kiss to feel this way. Even though only their lips were touching her whole body was experiencing this first from the way her stomach contracted in delicious anticipation and the blood roaring in her ears. The taste of the liquor EJ had been drinking was still on his lips but a more delicious flavour coloured his kisses which Sister Mary Agnes could only assume to be EJ himself. The teasing back and forth of his lips on hers lulled her into complete and utter acceptance as Sister Mary Agnes felt herself falling into his kisses.

This simple pleasure soon became not enough though and Sister Mary Agnes could feel her frustration growing from EJ's gentle caress of his lips on hers but not knowing exactly what more she wanted. EJ had no such uncertainty it seemed however as one of his hands came up cupped the back of her head before deepening the kiss. Sister Mary Agnes gave a shocked gasp as EJ's tongue found its way into her mouth, never having dreamed a kiss could be like this. She clutched at the material of his suit coat even as EJ plundered her depths.

The taste of him was fully in her mouth now and her heart was beating so fast Sister Mary Agnes was frightened the wayward thing would pound its way right out of her chest. His tongue found hers and rubbed against its mate, causing her to give a jerk of surprise at how the action felt as she'd never experienced anything quite like this before.

"No," EJ moaned into their kiss. He tightened his hold on her head and as he did managed to dislodge part of her headpiece. A section of her shoulder length straight, blonde hair escaped its confines and fell around her face, framing her flushed countenance perfectly. "Spun gold," EJ muttered in wonder as his fingers immediately became tangled in the silky blond lengths, "I knew it." He tugged gently on the captured strands to draw their mouths back together and this time there was no delicate hesitation. EJ's tongue confidently thrust into her mouth, seeking out the taste of her.

A new sensation burst into life low down in Sister Mary Agnes' body, a strange fire ignited by the growing hunger of his kisses. This painfully good ache made her want more of his maddening kisses, causing her to groan in complaint when he abruptly broke the kiss.

"Kiss me," EJ demanded of her, his voice strained.

EJ was looking at her with such wild need, like his gaze was another caress. Sister Mary Agnes knew she should say no but instead she shyly pressed her lips against his, feeling a great shudder run through his body as she initiated their kisses for the first time. EJ's mouth parted, encouraging her to taste him properly and Sister Mary Agnes couldn't stop herself from doing just that. She flicked her tongue into his mouth, not daring to stay any longer but the taste of him still exploded on her tongue and made breathing difficult. EJ was making little moaning noises of approval at her tentative forays which only made her bolder. Sister Mary Agnes didn't know what she was doing; only repeating what EJ had done with her and the way his breathing was becoming increasingly forced told her he approved. EJ's tongue wrapped around hers drawing the shy creature more fully into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him. Sister Mary Agnes had nothing to compare EJ to but she knew innately he was a good kisser, seeming to know the right thing to do at the right moment to make his kisses even more intoxicating.

"God but I've never wanted a woman like I want you," EJ groaned in desperate horror as he finally broke the kiss, both of them panting for their next breath.

"It-it's because I'm a nun." Her breathless response was a moment of clarity for Sister Mary Agnes, something sorely missing up until now. "Ya want what ya can't have," she accused him with an unfortunate unsteadiness in her voice. "It's da forbiddenness of my robes makin' ya want me."

"I want the woman under those robes," EJ denied her claim with almost angry vehemence. "I want her fire, her passion, her sheer bloody mindedness and spirit – I don't care one whit about your vocation, Sister, I just want you."

"Ya should care," said Sister Mary Agnes, trying to muster up some outrage but finding the emotion in short supply. Her body was screaming at her to stop talking and resume kissing this impossible man, and Sister Mary Agnes was so confused right then she couldn't think straight. "Dis has to stop," she tried to warn him but EJ wasn't listening.

"No," he said before grabbing her by the arms and pushing her downwards onto the stacked bags of corn all around them. EJ gave a small pain filled grunt as the abrupt action must have hurt his wounded side but then he was covering her body with his and seeking out her mouth again.

The weight of such a big man pressing in on her made Sister Mary Agnes catch her breath as the hard angles of his body found their place against her softer ones. His body felt amazing and made her own ache even more, as though her body knew what this desire inside of her truly needed to be satisfied. The thought scared Sister Mary Agnes about where this was all going. EJ, no matter how lucid he seemed right then, was very drunk but she had no such excuse. Reckless was a word Sister Mary Agnes was used to hearing when people described her but so much was at stake she knew she couldn't afford such a luxury right now. "Please stop," she moaned. Sister Mary Agnes feared such a feat would require EJ coming to his senses because her traitorous body continued to betray her. She wasn't frightened of EJ but rather of her wayward self.

"I can't," EJ confessed with a groan, seemingly just as helpless, before crushing her lips under his once more.

Sister Mary Agnes hesitated for the briefest of seconds before returning his kisses wholeheartedly. How could she have gone from never having kissed a man before in her life to wondering if she'd ever be able to exist if he stopped in the space of a few short moments? The whole thing was impossible, but such a realisation didn't stop Sister Mary Agnes from wrapping her arms around EJ's neck and surrendering to everything happening to her body.

EJ's tongue began to rhythmically push its way into her mouth and the new pace caused a surprising response in the rest of her body. Sister Mary Agnes could feel her hips wanting to move with the tempo EJ was setting, some deep instinct within her body springing into life. EJ's hips began to press against hers in time to his kisses and Sister Mary Agnes couldn't stop herself from instinctively raising to meet him. Her lower body burst into flames and she had to break the kiss to give a loud groan, uncaring of who might hear them. EJ buried his head in her neck as Sister Mary Agnes struggled to contain or even understand the sensations running rampant through her. "Wh-what are ya doin' to me?" she panted in dismay at this new experience. She'd never been so scared yet exhilarated at the same time and just desperate for more and some unknown thing she knew intuitively would give her relief her body was seeking. EJ however didn't answer and Sister Mary Agnes realised he'd gone very still.

"E-Mr. DiMera?" she asked with a note of uncertainty to her voice.

When EJ didn't reply or even stir Sister Mary Agnes grabbed the back of his head, and tugged on the short dark hair there she could lift his head up. A huge range of emotions flooded her body all at once to see all of Tabib's alcohol had finally caught up with him and EJ had passed out. There was annoyance, frustration, relief, embarrassment, anger and so many other things Sister Mary Agnes couldn't begin to unravel them. Pushing against EJ's shoulder with all of her might she managed to roll him over onto his back and escape out from under him. EJ lay unmoving on his bed of corn bags; his shallow breathing telling her he was indeed fast asleep. Sister Mary Agnes drew in an anguished and unsteady breath. "Mother Mary preserve me. What have I done?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE**

EJ woke the next morning with the feeling of his face being very hot and someone suffocating him with a pillow. He jerked awake and the action dislodged the chicken taking up residence on his face. EJ spluttered and coughed as he sat up, only to find another chicken happily scratching away on his stomach. In fact EJ was surrounded by chickens as he blinked rapidly, and tried to gain his bearings. He appeared to be on the back of a truck, lying on bags of corn of which some had burst and now the local chickens were taking advantage of the situation. EJ tensed as he suddenly realised he was alone. "Sister Mary Agnes!" he called out in real fear, the events of last night pretty vague in his hung over mind, but EJ knew things had been about to get ugly. Relief flooded EJ's body as her wimpled head suddenly appeared at the end of the truck looking him over with vague disapproval.

"And how long have ya been awake for now? We've got better tings ta be doin' den you playin' wit dose chickens."

_Okay, relieved and now annoyed. _

"I wasn't playing with them," said EJ, grimacing as his own voice resonated painfully in his head. He put a hand to his mouth and pulled a face as he spat out a bit of soggy chicken down. "Although in some countries I'd be technically engaged to one of them," he concluded. Sister Mary Agnes was staring at him with an odd expression on her face EJ couldn't quite decipher. If he didn't know better he could have sworn she was blushing. The silence between them was lengthening and EJ felt like he should say something. "Um, where are we?"

"Constantinople."

"Could we narrow that down a little?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"In an alleyway on da back of a truck filled wit corn and chickens." Sister Mary Agnes' words came out all in a rush as she continued to stare at him, rather nervously EJ thought.

"Aha," said EJ, still trying to work out what had happened, "How did we get here exactly?"

"I borrowed da truck and drove us here."

"Borrowed?" EJ challenged her. "Or stole?"

"I'm not keepin' da ting so it isn't stolen," Sister Mary Agnes asserted hotly.

"And I slept here all night?" He gave her a considered look. "Alone?"

"Yes alone," said Sister Mary Agnes but there was a definite blush on her cheeks. "I slept in da front." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "Do-do ya not remember what happened last night, Mr. DiMera?"

"I remember rather foolishly taking on the land mass named Emile in a drinking competition," said EJ, wrinkling his nose at the way his head just throbbed at the thought of the ill advised decision.

"And?" she prompted him, her voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"And then I was waking up to chickens," said EJ with a frown as he realised everything after was a total blank.

Sister Mary Agnes looked taken aback. "Ya don't remember anytin dat happened after bein' wit does men? Nutin' at all?"

EJ shook his head. "No, why, did something interesting happen?"

"Not a ting," she snapped looking particularly miffed now.

EJ frowned. "You're mad at me, why?"

Sister Mary Agnes gave him a cool look. "I'm not mad wit ya, Mr. DiMera."

"I've had a great deal of experience at women being mad at me, Sister, and you're mad at me."

"I don't care enough about ya to be mad wit ya, Mr. DiMera."

She threw him a challenging look which just bamboozled EJ even more because he wasn't sure what they were fighting about exactly. What he did know was a woman, even a nun, in this kind of mood generally said the opposite of what they were truly feeling. "If you don't care about me my little Sister then why didn't you leave me to my fate?" EJ challenged her, "Whatever my fate was exactly." EJ pulled a face. "Still hazy on that front."

"It wouldn't have been Christian of me."

A smug smile touched his lips. "I think you like me."

"I like ya well enough, Mr. DiMera," she shot back at him, "Just like I like all da dumb animals da good Lord created."

Her easy dismissal of him stung. EJ wanted her to be as fascinated by him as he was by her which really didn't seem to be the case right then. "Just how did you and that sharp tongue of yours survive the convent again, Sister?" asked EJ in exasperation. "You must have been saying Hail Mary's until the cows came home."

Sister Mary Agnes glared back at him, her lips tightening. "I've been waitin' for ya ta wake up so we could be on our way," was her terse response as she looked over her shoulder. "We should be goin' now, back ta da hotel."

EJ sat up more and grimaced as his side complained at the simple movement. He put a hand to it and then noticed the blood on his shirt and the bandage wrapped around his waist. "What did happened last night?"

"Ya really don't remember?"

"As I said Sister I remember Emile and drinking - a lot of drinking." EJ blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of all the cobwebs. A blur of disjointed scenes flashed through his mind. "Did you push me through a window?" he asked in disbelief. "I remember falling."

"A lot of tings were goin' on, I can't be rememberin' every little detai. Just be tankful I was dere ta rescue you and be done wit it."

EJ sniffed his clothes. "Why do I smell of smoke?"

"Do you always have dis many questions first ting in da morning?"

"I could see it becoming a habit around you yes."

Now it was EJ's turn to throw her a challenging look. Sister Mary Agnes apparently didn't want to dwell though.

"We need ta be gettin' on. Come on down from dere and I'll find us a cab."

"We can't take the truck?"

"I don't tink dat would be a good idea," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"Do you have money?" EJ gingerly climbed down from the back of the truck, shooing a few more chickens away as he did.

"Enough ta get us back to da hotel."

Once on the ground he looked back at the truck load of corn and opportunistic chickens and saw the reddish brown one had taken a liking to his face. "Goodbye my dear," he said with a quirk of his lips, "I'll always remember you. What we shared was special."

Sister Mary Agnes frowned. "Have ya gone and gotten brain fever? Are ya talkin' ta chickens now den is it?" She reached up and put a hand on his forehead, looking worried.

"I'm fine," said EJ but didn't brush her hand away, instead enjoying her cool touch. His side hurt but it looked like it had been cleaned the night before and truth be told he'd woken up in worse states with far less appealing company in the past. Despite her disapproving looks and frustratingly vague explanations of last night's events EJ couldn't think of anyone else in the world he'd rather have woken up to find by his side this morning then his prickly little nun.

_Mother Mary protect him. _

The memory of Sister Mary Agnes saying those words with such concern in her voice came back to EJ in a rush, as did the image of Sister Mary Agnes' face a mere breathe from his own.

"Are you the one who tended to my wound Sister?" said EJ, his eyes intent on her face. EJ couldn't shake the feeling something important had happened last night he wasn't privy to. Sister Mary Agnes went to withdraw her hand abruptly but EJ caught her wrist, stalling her. His fingers curled around her little wrist, easily encircling it as she tried to avoid looking at him.

She tried to pull her wrist free. "It-it was nutin'."

EJ made sure he wasn't hurting her but he didn't let go either, trying instead to catch her eye. "I hope I behaved like a gentlemen."

His husky words made Sister Mary Agnes stop struggling. Her head snapped up and stared at him wide eyed.

EJ watched her as she seemed to search his face for something and when she obviously didn't find whatever it was she was looking for Sister Mary Agnes glared up at him.

"Ya behaved just as I'd expect a man of ya kind ta behave."

The curt yet tantalising statement hung between them. EJ was confused. Was his little nun saying she thought he was a good man underneath it all and behaved as such but was now miffed he hadn't tried anything, her feminine ego bruised or was she saying he had been inappropriate with her in his drunken state and was mad at him for being forward? Both options had his brain racing with possibilities. "Meaning?" asked a mystified EJ.

"Meaning I'd best fetch dat cab," said Sister Mary Agnes as she pulled hard on her wrist and he was forced to let her go otherwise he'd hurt her.

EJ winced as her sudden action aggravated the pain in his side.

"I'm sorry," she grimaced, looking torn now at seeing him in pain, "but ya wouldn't let me go."

"It's too late to pretend you're frightened of me, Sister," EJ grumbled as he put a hand to his aching side.

Sister Mary Agnes' pretty face clouded over before she abruptly turned around which only perplexed EJ even more.

_What was that? The woman can't be afraid of me, not with the way she was ordering him about and pushing him out of windows with gay abandon, so what was such a worried look all about? I don't know if it is the hangover or her that is making my head spin. EJ_ stood there and watched Sister Mary Agnes start to walk down the alleyway.

She adjusted her habit and tried to shake out some of the dust and no doubt ash she'd collected from her adventures last night as she walked. Standing at the curb now she raised a hand. Rather surprisingly a cab pulled up almost immediately, her timing impeccable and Sister Mary Agnes looked back over her shoulder to EJ to see where he was. "Hurry up Mr. DiMera," she ordered him from the other end of the alleyway, "Da meter is runnin'."

EJ dutifully started towards the cab and climbed in the back after her. As he settled in EJ could see their driver taking in the state of him. The man couldn't be blamed for the obvious curiosity in his eyes at seeing the blood stained and ash streaked EJ.

"_Pera Palas bizi alın_ (take us to the Pera Palace)." EJ turned a little in his seat to look at Sister Mary Agnes. "I wish you'd tell me why you're upset with me, Sister. You know, more than usual."

"I'm not upset wit ya Mr. DiMera," said Sister Mary Agnes, looking out the window and refusing to meet his enquiring gaze. "I just want to get back to da hotel and take a hot bath."

"That sounds like a bonny idea," EJ said with a nod, "I think I'll join you."

Sister Mary Agnes' head snapped around and stared up at him with wide eyed horror. "You'll be doin' no such ting!"

EJ was a bit taken aback with her vehemence on the subject until he realised she'd misunderstood his meaning. EJ chuckled even though the simple action hurt. "I meant in my own room in my own bath, not together." He arched a teasing eyebrow at her. "Although it's interesting your mind went there I have to say, Sister. Such naughty thoughts for a nun, I don't know what to make of it."

Her face darkened. "I'm in da company of a man who frequents bars and whorehouses. Why wouldn't I tink such tings of ya?"

"You've been in your fair share of dens of iniquities lately, Sister. You can't always judge a person by their geography."

"How about by dere actions den?"

EJ gave her a frustrated look. "I don't know what I've done that has you so feisty this morning Sister. Last thing I remember I was saving your life and a little bit more gratitude for that fact wouldn't go astray you know."

"Oh," said Sister Mary Agnes, clamping her lips together and looking like she was trying to stop herself from saying something she was going to regret, "I don't want ta talk about dis any longer!"

"You know for a nun there is sure a lot of woman underneath those holier than thou airs and graces missy," said EJ in vexation. "I can't fix something when I don't know what the problem is now can I?"

"I don't require ya ta do any fixin', Mr. DiMera." Her cool response was followed by the good Sister turning back to looking out the window.

"Impossible woman," EJ muttered under his breath, lapsing into silence as well.

As the cab negotiated the streets of inner city Constantinople on the way back to their hotel they drove by the building EJ recognised as the one they were in last night. At least he recognised what was left of the once historic building. Men and fire trucks were still running around trying to totally extinguish the smoking remains of the formerly grand building. EJ twisted around in his seat to continue taking in the unbelievable sight before turning back to Sister Mary Agnes and grabbing her arm.

"You burnt the place to the ground?" he exclaimed in disbelief, trying to keep his voice down even though it was unlikely their cab driver spoke any English.

She gave him a defensive look. "I didn't mean ta. I was tryin' ta provide a distraction."

"Well I think you succeeded, Sister, and then some," said EJ in shock. "The building was historic – it survived the invasion of the Zaporozhian Cossacks and the Great War and yet less than one hour with you the thing is completely destroyed." EJ looked back over his shoulder at the smouldering remnants. "I have a strange empathy for that building," he mused almost to himself. "I know how she feels."

"Ya make it sound like da whole ting was intentional," said Sister Mary Agnes with a pout, "It wasn't. It's just ya keep gettin' us inta situations I have ta save us from."

EJ gave her an incredulous look for her comment. "Excuse me? Are you saying this was _my_ fault, Sister?"

"All I know is dat I rescued ya twice last night gettin' ya out of dat burning buildin'-"

"Which you started."

"And tendin' ta ya wound."

"The wound I'm almost certain you gave me when you pushed me through a window!" exclaimed EJ, unable to comprehend the audacity of this woman. _She's maddening and yet all I can think about is kissing her until she stops driving me crazy. Although, that would most likely lead to a whole new level of madness. _

"Ya could try bein' a little grateful Mr. DiMera. It wouldn't kill ya, ya know."

"No, but being around you is pretty much guaranteed to."

Sister Mary Agnes gave a little huff but didn't exactly deny his accusation as they lapsed back into silence for the remainder of their cab ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

Sister Mary Agnes gave a happy sigh as she finished dressing in a clean habit. The bath she'd just taken felt so good after all that she'd been through last night. At the thought of last night she hurried over to her dirt and ash streaked habit and searched through the pockets to find the piece of paper she'd taken from Tabib during all of the confusion. Finding the now dirty piece of paper Sister Mary Agnes eagerly read the information Tabib had written out for her. Up until now she hadn't had the time to see what the piece of paper said, too much had been going on. Sister Mary Agnes gave a gasp of happiness at what she read and without giving it a second thought, she burst through the connecting door to EJ's room which was next door.

"Mr. DiMera I-" Sister Mary Agnes lost her train of thought as she looked up from the piece of paper she was re-reading to find EJ in the middle of his hotel room sitting in a high backed copper bathtub. His long legs were drawn up so he could fit in properly. He gave a little start at her sudden entrance and Sister Mary Agnes' horrified scream. "Mr. DiMera!" she abruptly turned her back to him and put her hands up to the side of her face. "What are ya doin'?"

"Is that a trick question Sister?" asked an amused EJ.

"You-you're naked," stammered Sister Mary Agnes, blushing violently.

"Don't nuns generally disrobe to bathe, Sister?"

His teasing question made Sister Mary Agnes turn around to glare at him. "Of course dey do OHH!" Just as quickly she snapped back around to be facing away from him again. EJ's naked arms and chest sat above the top of the bathtub along with the tops of his knees. She'd seen half naked men before but they had only been her brothers and it had certainly never made her feel like this. "What are ya still doin' in da bath?"

"I wasn't aware the church imposed a time limit on such simple pleasures."

EJ's mild comment only flustered Sister Mary Agnes more. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Of course it doesn't."

"Well I'm glad to hear it and besides my bruises and aches are appreciating the warm water."

Sister Mary Agnes bit her bottom lip and grimaced. "Are-how is ya wound, Mr. DiMera?"

"Nothing your healing hands couldn't cure I'm sure, Sister."

Sister Mary Agnes didn't need to turn around to know there was a teasing smile on EJ's lips. Her stomach turned over at the thought of those lips and what they'd reduced her to the night before. However, that memory also brought with it the reminder that EJ had no recall of what he'd said or done last night. He probably spewed such pretty words to every woman who ended up in his arms and Sister Mary Agnes felt her face heat with embarrassment at the way he'd so easily led her astray. She'd felt his kisses down to the very depth of her being, as though he'd emblazoned his name on her soul, and for his part, EJ had no memory of their passionate exchange at all.

"My healin' hands aren't goin' anywhere near ya, Mr. DiMera!"

"You're angry with me again," EJ sighed and there was the sound of him moving around in the water. "You know, if you'd just tell me what is bothering you I'm sure-"

"Nutin' is botherin' me."

"Clearly."

She drew in an unsteady breath. "Mr. DiMera, can ya please put ya clothes on? I need ta talk ta ya."

"What about?"

"I wanted ta tell ya we're in luck."

"Well I'm certainly feeling lucky of late what with this hangover and gash in my side, but I can always do with more of course."

Sister Mary Agnes ignored his sarcasm. "Da name and address dat Tabib fella gave us is of a priest and his church - Father Antony at St Michael's church."

"Let's hope this isn't another wild goose chase, this William Lewis of yours certainly seems to be one elusive man."

"I sure Father Antony will be able ta tell us where he is."

"You know, maybe this fellow doesn't want to be found, have you thought of that, my little Sister? I mean, he seems to have had some dealing with some pretty shady people, maybe he is laying low for a bit?"

"I'm sure dere is a perfectly good reason why William would be wit does kinds of people."

"You seem very sure of this man's upstanding moral fibre; tell me, Sister, have you even met this Lewis fellow?"

"So are ya comin' to da church wit me or not?"

"I'm a little underdressed."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll be off den." Sister Mary Agnes made a step towards their connecting doors.

"Sister, wait." Water slapped the side of the metal bathtub noisily, signalling that EJ had stood up and there was the sound of water running off his body. "I don't dare let you go alone."

"Ya need not worry about me, Mr. DiMera," she replied a little stiffly, as a series of squelchy footsteps behind her let her know where he was. Sister Mary Agnes was standing near a full length mirror and as EJ crossed the room behind her, the reflection of his naked form walking away from her was caught in it.

EJ picked up a towel. "After last night it isn't you I'm worried about, Sister, but rather Constantinople. I don't think this city could handle another run in with you."

She was only half listening to him, sneaking a peek at his nakedness. EJ's back was still to her and her eyes went wide at the breath taking sight of such a beautiful man. EJ's broad shoulders ran down into a long and well muscled back, ending in a very firm looking backside which had Sister Mary Agnes's helpless appreciation. Several scars marked his back; looking like they'd been there for awhile and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten them. Her stomach turned over repeatedly watching him begin to dry off. That ache was back in her lower body and Sister Mary Agnes couldn't help the little shudder that went through her body. It hardly seemed possible that this was the same scruffy looking and dirt ridden man who had appeared in the Bucharest alley only a few days beforehand. At the time she hadn't been sure who was worse, her attackers or would be rescuer.

"What's the matter, Sister? No witty rejoinder?"

So caught up in her surreptitious observation of him Sister Mary Agnes didn't react quickly enough as EJ threw a teasing look at her back over his shoulder. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds in the mirror before she hastily averted her gaze, but it was too late.

"See something you like, Sister Mary Agnes?" EJ's throaty question hung between them.

"I don't know what ya talkin' about."

EJ chuckled. "I saw you peeking, Sister, that isn't very nun like of you."

"I did no such ting! You're imagin' tings, Mr. DiMera, and I'll be waitin' for ya in ma room!" Sister Mary Agnes proceeded to give a good impression of storming off as she scurried back to her room. She was in such a hurry to slam the door behind her and get away from EJ's no doubt mocking comments, she barely allowed any time to get through the door. Unfortunately, half of her skirt became caught in the door as it slammed shut. Sister Mary Agnes realised her predicament when she tried to keep on walking and found she was stuck.

Suddenly EJ's voice was directly on the other side of the door. "You seem to be caught, Sister."

"No I'm not!" Sister Mary Agnes grabbed her skirt with both hands and began to tug on it, desperate to be free without having to open the door again. She heard EJ's deep rolling laughter whilst she pulled urgently on her habit, the stubborn thing barely budging at all.

"Perhaps you should open the door, Sister?"

The thought of what might greet her on the other side of the door, especially as EJ was obviously facing the door to talk to her, made Sister Mary Agnes pull even harder on her skirt. "No!"

"I won't bite... unless you want me to, of course."

Sister Mary Agnes' cheeks flushed with frustration and embarrassment at being caught out. "I want nutin' from a man such as yourself, ya-ya-"

"Reprobate, sinner, heathen?"

"Yes, all of dat!"

"Perhaps if I open the door you'll find it easier to free yourself, hmm?"

"NO!" Her vehement reaction to such a suggestion had EJ bursting out laughing. "Don't ya be mockin' me!" _How dare he laugh at her?_ Try as she might Sister Mary Agnes couldn't get her skirt free and the laughter coming from the other side of the door didn't exactly help. She placed one foot up on the door to brace herself against, renewing her efforts, but to no avail.

"You're being ridiculous, here, let me-".

Suddenly EJ was opening the door and Sister Mary Agnes' hem came abruptly free. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards, colliding with a chair. She and the chair became hopelessly tangled, and both fell to the ground with a loud crack. On her humiliating trip to the ground, Sister Mary Agnes had just enough time to notice EJ had tied a towel around his waist. Even before she'd hit the ground EJ was rushing towards her. The air left Sister Mary Agnes' lungs in a rush on impact with the ground, leaving her unmoving on the floor.

"Sister!" EJ's voice was suddenly directly above her and very close as he anxiously said her name.

Sister Mary Agnes didn't move or respond to his voice.

"Oh god Sister, I'm so sorry, I was just playing, I didn't mean to hurt you." EJ's words fell over each other, full of earnest contrition. "Please, Sister, open your eyes, saying something, please god, just don't be hurt."

Sister Mary Agnes lips moved as she mumbled something under her breath. Even with her eyes closed she felt EJ move closer as he put his ear to her lips in an attempt to hear her. There was the smell of his bath soap and wet maleness in her nostrils.

"Say it again, Sister," he begged her, "are you hurt?"

Quick as a flash Sister Mary Agnes reached out and grabbed a handful of hairs from EJ's naked chest just above her, pulling them out at the roots. EJ gave a strangled cry of shock and pain as Sister Mary Agnes opened her eyes to grin triumphantly up at him. "I said, don't ya be laughin' at me, Mr. DiMera!"

EJ clutched at his partially denuded chest as he leapt to his feet. "Oh my god, you insane woman! _What_ was that?"

"Dat was fa ya laughin' at me," said a defiant Sister Mary Agnes, scrambling to her feet and facing off against him.

A bemused looking EJ gazed down at his chest and rubbed the little bald patch he now sported right in the middle.

He wasn't overly hirsute but Sister Mary Agnes could see she'd certainly left her mark on him. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's da matter, Mr. DiMera? Can ya not tink of anythin' funny ta say now?"

EJ arched a wry eyebrow at her defiance. "I'm beginning to think you're more dangerous then I first gave you credit for, Sister. I think I'm the one in need of a body guard all of a sudden."

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ padded across the wooden floor of his hotel room and came to a halt by the connecting door. Dressed in dark trousers with the suspenders dangling by his side and a white, unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, EJ hesitated. He looked down at the roll of bandage he held in his hand. _This is probably a bad idea_. EJ lifted his hand and gave a quiet tap on door. "Sister?"

"Yes?"

"I want to call a truce – friends again?" EJ waited for her reply, holding his breath.

There was a brief silence on the other side of the door before she finally replied. "Alright den."

A big grin split EJ's face. "In that case your friend has a request to make, Sister."

"And what might dat be, Mr. DiMera?"

_Kiss me._

_Let me make love to you. _

_Tell me your name before you became a nun. _

_Stop confusing the hell out of me. _

_Don't be God's girl anymore, be mine. _

EJ had a long and varied list of requests for this woman, some surprising even him. He blew out a regretful sigh that he couldn't in all decency ask any of those things of her. _Fine time to discover I'm decent._ He cleared his throat. "I need a fresh bandage applied to my wound, would you oblige?"

There was a brief pause. "Can ya not do it ya self?"

"My ribs are bruised, it hurts to twist." _Almost the truth._ EJ knew he could have managed but he was like a moth to the flame when it came to needing to be near her. Such a helpless fascination was probably going to be the death of him but EJ couldn't bring himself to care. EJ could hear her soft footfalls on the other side of the door, and then the door was opening.

Sister Mary Agnes threw a challenging look up at him. "Are ya goin' ta be laughin' at me again, Mr. DiMera?"

"I don't know, Sister, are you going to do something funny again?"

Her eyes narrowed menacingly at his teasing. "Do ya want me ta do dis or not?"

EJ gave his best impression of meekness. "Yes, please."

He handed over the roll of bandage and stepped into her room. Sister Mary Agnes looked him up and down, her eyes sliding away from his naked chest.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Sister."

"Let's just get dis done so we can get ta da church," she muttered, not meeting his eye. Sister Mary Agnes took a seemingly reluctant step forward and began to bandage his wound, wrapping the hopefully sterile material around his waist over and over again. His gash had closed over and wasn't bleeding anymore, but Sister Mary Agnes didn't question why it might still need bandaging.

"If you can just do it up to my ribs please, Sister. You know, just below the new bald spot on my chest."

Her eyes briefly left her task to glare up at him. "Ya were askin' for it and didn't ya tink I'd know how ta defend myself against a man with five brothers of ma own at home."

EJ gave a little laugh. "They must have been terrified of you."

"Hardly."

EJ gave a lop sided smile. "I feel like you've branded me, marked your territory so that every other woman knows who I belong to."

She threw him a flustered look at that remark, cheeks heating once again. "Dat wasn't my intention, and ya know it, Mr. DiMera – I wanted ta teach ya a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be I wonder, my little alley cat? That you can't keep your hands off me, perhaps?"

_God help me, but trying to fluster her was quickly becoming an addiction. I love the way she pushes back whilst still seeming so shy, such an odd and intoxicating combination. _

"Well dat is a terrible ting ta be callin' me," she huffed, conveniently ignoring the rest of his observation, "A mangy alley cat indeed."

"I didn't say mangy but I did find you in an alleyway and we've already established you have claws." EJ rubbed his chest and gave her a teasing look. "You're a fierce little thing to be sure, Sister, such a strange attribute for a nun."

"Why are ya always tryin' ta put me in a box, and put a label on it, Mr. DiMera?"

That was a good question and EJ had an honest answer for her. "I want to understand you, and right now I don't."

She made an exasperated noise. "Why would ya want ta understand da likes of me?"

"Because I've never met anyone like you in my life."

"I'm nutin' special ta be sure. Dere are women like me all over Ireland, dere is."

EJ shook his head trying to make out if Sister Mary Agnes' assertion was false modesty on her part or whether she sincerely believed what she was saying. "You can't believe that, you're the most singular person I've ever met."

Sister Mary Agnes glanced up from her task and gave him an uncertain look. "What does dat mean, singular?"

"It means you're a remarkable, extraordinary, and curious creature, Sister Mary Agnes."

Her face darkened. "Don't mock me, Mr. DiMera. I may not be as educated as ya tink ya are, but ya don't have ta make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, Sister. Hasn't anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

Sister Mary Agnes' blush deepened. "No, why would they?"

"How could they not?" EJ countered. "You're a woman who has taken on a very challenging vocation; you're in a foreign land all by yourself, fulfilling the wishes of a woman you barely knew out of the kindness of your heart. In what way isn't that remarkable?"

She stopped bandaging his side, stopping with her hands still on him and looking unhappy. "It's not like dat."

"What isn't?"

"I-I mean I'm not alone, am I?" she hastily back tracked. "You're here with me."

A small, warm smile touched EJ's lips. "Are you telling me you are finally accepting my offers of help as a good thing, Sister?"

"No… yes… maybe."

EJ's smile widened. "Well I suppose uncertainty is a step up from where we were at the beginning of all this."

"I still don't need ya though," she warned him. "Just because I may have found a use for ya here and dere, doesn't mean dat I need ya, Mr. DiMera."

EJ studied her intently for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of them standing so close and her making no attempts to step away. "Tell me, Sister," said EJ, his voice low and soft, "if you weren't a nun and I wasn't a-"

"Tief?"

EJ chuckled. "Yes, a thief. If I wasn't a thief, would you let me kiss you then?"

"No." Her answer came too quickly, rushed out through suddenly breathless lips.

EJ's gaze dropped to those lips, taking in their luscious fullness and the way they quivered, ever so slightly. The world shrunk so there was only the two who existed, who had ever existed. "It's like I already have the taste of you in my mouth, and I don't know why." The words were out of EJ's mouth before he could stop them, leaving them hanging between them. EJ reached out and very slowly put his arms around Sister Mary Agnes' waist, drawing her closer to him. She didn't resist, instead, staring up at him as though mesmerised, and EJ's eyelids drooped as he felt the way she fitted against him. All of this seemed so familiar, like he'd dreamt this moment before, and now his dreams were real. "Sister." Her name was a breathy prayer on his lips as EJ's head began to lower, eager to find out if she tasted as sweet as these phantom memories told him she did.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

The loud pounding on the door had them both starting and for Sister Mary Agnes at least it seemed to break the spell they'd just fallen under. She pushed against his chest, forcing EJ to let her go, as she took a few hasty step backwards.

"Sister," said EJ urgently.

She stiffened, her face darkening. "Dere is someone at da door," she supplied the redundant information to him as the knocking started again. Sister Mary Agnes hurried over to answer it, giving him a wide berth.

EJ's shoulders sagged at the moment being shattered. "If it's my sense of self preservation tell him he's a little late," said EJ in a self deprecating fashion as he turned around to see who he was going to have to kill for interrupting them at such a crucial moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

EJ held the hand drawn map in his hands, glaring at the thing for all it was worth as they walked along. "You know you didn't need to ask the clerk for a map – I know where this church is."

Sister Mary Agnes looked back over her shoulder at him for the briefest of moments as she hurried along, a few steps ahead of him, clearly eager to get where they were going. "How am I meant ta be knowin' ya'd know da whereabouts of a church of all tings, Mr. DiMera."

EJ gave her an exasperated look which she couldn't see of course as he was behind her as they both headed down the busy Constantinople street. "Umm… you could ask, perhaps? Just a suggestion mind you." If Sister Mary Agnes had asked him whether he knew where Father Antony's church was he could have told her he did which would have meant that the clerk wouldn't have interrupted them at such an inopportune moment. EJ's hands clenched in frustration and he inadvertently tore the piece of paper in two. He rolled his eyes and stuffed the thing into his coat pocket.

"Dere it tis!"

EJ looked over at where she was pointing and saw the church on the other side of the road. "I knew that," he grumbled. "Oh my god, Sister, NO!" EJ clutched at his chest, heart skipping a beat in fear as Sister Mary Agnes fearlessly stepped out into busy traffic which included both cars and horses alike.

Horns honked at her and people shouted, but she just continued to weave her way through them all, as determined as ever.

EJ chased after her, grabbing Sister Mary Agnes' arm and trying to shield her from traffic with his body.

"What are ya doin'?" she protested, trying to shake him off.

"Trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed!" said EJ in aggravation as he dodged traffic with her in tow.

They arrived safely on the other side only for her to snap at him. "I'm not an idjit, Mr. DiMera, I can cross a road!"

"You didn't even look! You could have been killed."

"Ya know I survived in dis world just fine before I knew ya, I don't need ya to be babysittin' me."

"The fact that you're still alive beggars belief," said EJ, shaking his head in exasperation. "Do you have no sense of self preservation whatsoever? Constantinople is a dangerous place, why won't you believe me?"

"Because ya a liar and a tief?" she suggested sweetly.

"Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm a liar."

"Of course it does."

"No it doesn't, not necessarily."

"Dis is a ridiculous conversation."

"It's not exactly our first." EJ pulled a face, "and I suspect it won't be our last somehow. However, you really need to listen to me when I say there is danger all around us. Constantinople was occupied by the Germans during the war and has only been under British control for less than six months and before that it was the French. I even hear that High Commissioner Admiral Gough-Calthorpe is being tossed over for some British Admiral by the name of De Robeck any day now. All this changing of hands in a countries power creates a lot of unrest with the locals, and you're walking right into all that confusion, Sister."

"Da Lord will protect me."

"Oh," said EJ in annoyance, "Him again."

"Ya standin' outside a church, Mr. DiMera, do ya not have any respect at all?"

"I respect the Almighty just fine, I'm just not overly sure about His policies about letting His workers gallivant all over the countryside with no regard for their own safety." EJ pursed his lips and gave her a considered look. "Although to be fair, I have a sneaking suspicion the good Lord doesn't have many of you in His ranks, Sister Mary Agnes."

"We're wasting time," she said curtly, turning around and heading up the church steps.

EJ followed behind. "You know a part of me understands why this is so thrilling to you, Sister. You were no more than an indentured servant trapped by your family circumstance for the first part of your life and then you were cloistered away in a nunnery with even more rules and regulations I'm guessing. This must seem like quite an exciting jaunt to you."

"Dis isn't a jaunt," she insisted, hurrying through the church doors, EJ on her heels.

EJ continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "But an even bigger part of me doesn't want to die. So if we could just pull back on all of this headlong first into danger business then that would be just swell."

Sister Mary Agnes didn't reply as she stood at the top of the aisle, looking around and seeing the priest attending the candles by the altar. "Father Antony?" The man turned around and she immediately headed down the aisle to speak with him.

"I'm talking to myself here," said EJ flatly at seeing her forget all about him and then rolled his eyes, "he said, talking to himself." EJ grimaced and followed after Sister Mary Agnes who was already greeting the older man.

"Are you Father Antony?"

"Si," he said with a slight inclination of his head, ""ow can I 'elpa you, Sister?"

"You're Italian."

"Si," he nodded.

EJ caught up. "We're everywhere," he observed dryly.

Father Antony was of average height with black hair which was starting to grey at the temples and very tanned skin, even darker then EJ's. He smiled at Sister Mary Agnes' surprise. "I was sent as a missionary to Constantinople eight years ago."

"I was wunderin' if I could have a minute of ya time?"

"But of course. What canna I do fora you, Sister?"

"We were told ya know William Lewis."

Father Antony blinked once. "No, Sister, Ima sorry, I've never 'eard ofa him."

EJ's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is that right, Father?"

"Si, Ima sorry youa wasted youra time."

"Dis is very important, Father, are ya sure ya don't know him?"

"Si, very much so."

EJ gave a cool smile. "Well in that case I guess there is nothing for it then to go back to Tabib and tell him he is a liar. I'm sure he'll take it well."

A sweat broke out on Father Antony's forehead. "T-tabib?"

"That's right, another man you haven't heard of perhaps, Father?"

Father Antony made a frantic sign of the cross. "_Che Dio mi protegga _(may God protect me)."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that God has more pressing matters to take care of then protecting a man willing to tell bare faced lies in His own house and associate with the likes of Tabib," said EJ smoothly.

"Whata do youa want?" asked Father Antony raggedly. "No one cana know about-about-"

"Father, we don't care about whatever it tis dat ya are doing wit Tabib, we only want ta know about William," said Sister Mary Agnes earnestly. "After all, remember what John 8 verse 7 tells us, let he who is witout sin cast da first stone."

Father Antony sank down on a nearby pew and buried his head in his hands. "Iva been such a fool. 'Ow could I 'ave leta sucha sin into my life?"

"From my experience sin has quite the convincing sales pitch," EJ noted wryly.

"So ya do know William Lewis den?" Sister Mary Agnes pushed him, taking a seat beside the stricken priest.

Father Antony sent a furtive look around the deserted church, clearly nervous. "These ara dangerous times toa know things." He turned his stricken gaze to Sister Mary Agnes. "I 'eard justa last night Tabib own headquarters were burnt toa the ground. Whoa would bea so _pazzo_ (crazy) toa dare doa such a thing?"

EJ heroically managed to keep a straight face. "A very special kind of lunatic I'm thinking, Father." His restraint earned him a displeased look from Sister Mary Agnes.

"He'll bea out fora blood now," noted Father Antony ominously.

"I'm sure Tabib understands dat accidents happen," said Sister Mary Agnes hastily.

"Accidents?" repeated the priest with a frown.

She didn't meet his confused gaze, instead squirmed in her seat a little. "I mean I'm assuming dat was what it was of course."

"Tabib certainly strikes me as an understanding man," commented EJ wryly. "OW!" Sister Mary Agnes' kick to his ankle made him take a step backwards out of her reach. "Would you please stop attacking me every five minutes, Sister?"

"He's joking," she informed Father Antony who was looking confused again. "Now den, ya were going to tell us where William is?"

"I do nota know."

"But ya just said ya did!"

"I said I knewa him, nota where he isa now."

She groaned and slumped against the pew. "Why is dis so hard?"

"Perhaps you're just asking the wrong questions, Sister?" EJ suggested. He turned his attention to the still skittish looking priest. "How about you tell us how you know William, hmm, Father?"

The man swallowed hard, rubbing nervous hands together. "Cards, we woulda play cards together."

"Poker?"

"No, Pişti."

"Ah, tricky game. Now why do I get the feeling you got in a little too deep, Father? And if your partners were the likes of Tabib I'm guessing things could get a little sticky?"

"Si," he said unhappily, "I know it is a sin toa gamble buta I wasa weak, I could nota help myself."

"So you and William played cards together and ya sure ya don't know where he is now?"

"There wasa this last game, the stakes werea high and William, he hada good hand, a winning hand – he wasa always lucky like that."

"And-?" EJ prompted him.

"The stakes kepta going upa and upa until therea wasa only William anda the stranger."

Sister Mary Agnes clutched his arm. "Stranger, what stranger?"

"His name wasa Eicher and he wasa from Switzerland, it wasa the firsta time any ofa us hada met him. He wasa, 'ow do youa say, the collector of old treasures?"

"A fortune hunter," EJ supplied. Sister Mary Agnes gave him a confused look and he explained. "All around this country there have been countless wars and countless treasures stolen and then stolen back during those wars. There are dozens of stories about spoils of wars littering these lands and there are always some people stupid enough to believe them, risking their necks on some wild goose chase."

"Eicher rana out ofa money but claimed he hada map thata would lead anyone directly toa the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

EJ gave a snort of disbelief. "The Sultan's Heart diamonds, a likely story."

"What, what are dese Sultan diamonds?" asked Sister Mary Agnes, looking between the two of them.

"They are a myth," said EJ dismissively.

"Nota everyone believes that," said Father Antony. "William did nota think they were a myth."

"One of them was supposedly 'picked up on the sands by a boy', isn't that how the story goes?" asked EJ in disdain. "They never existed and anyone who thinks they did is an idiot."

Sister Mary Agnes sent him a disapproving look at his opinion and then turned her attention back on the priest. "So can we talk to dis man, dis Eicher, Father?"

Father Antony shook his head and looked anxious. "He isa dead. The same day thata William suddenly left town, they werea fishing Eichner's body out ofa one ofa the local fountains."

"William wouldn't have done such a ting!" she exclaimed, looking horrified at the implication.

"All I know isa that thea map and anyone whoa touched it isa missing ora dead," said the priest with a shake of his head. "It isa cursed."

EJ arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe in curses, but he believed in greedy men who would do anything if it meant getting rich.

Sister Mary Agnes sat back in the pew. "And last ya knew William had da map?"

"Si, he showed it toa me. William wasa my friend, I liked hima very much anda I 'ave worried over what hasa become of him."

"Do ya remember da map, Father?"

EJ sighed heavily. _I know where this is going. _

Father Antony gave a nod. "I doa. I 'ave a-" he waved his hand, struggling to find the words, "_memoria fotografica_".

"Photographic memory," EJ helped him out. "So that means you could redraw this map if you had to, Father?"

"Si, but of course," he said with a little shrug.

"Ya tink William went after does diamonds?" asked Sister Mary Agnes intently.

"Best case scenario," said EJ with a grimace. "What do you think, Father, you seemed to know him well?"

"William wasa very excited abouta the map," he said unhappily. "He said he hada to finda the diamonds anda then hisa problems would bea over. He hada responsibilities. William told mea about the promise hea made toa-"

"Can ya write out the map for us again, Father?" Sister Mary Agnes interrupted him. "We have ta find him."

Father Antony frowned. "I could, buta I doa not know ifa I should."

"My advice, Father?" asked EJ wryly. "Give in now, she's only going to grind you down anyway until you give in."

"Ya make me sound like a shrew, ya do," said Sister Mary Agnes indignantly.

EJ pulled his shirt down and to one side, jabbing a silent, but accusatory finger to his missing chest hairs, as he gave her a pointed look.

"Will ya let it go already?" she asked in exasperation.

"I will," said EJ smoothly, straightening his shirt, "which incidentally was more than you did, Sister, with your pound of flesh."

"Ignore him," she advised the priest, "he's insane."

Father Antony looked between them uncertainly. "I-I can nota write outa the map now, I 'ave confessions starting ina few minutes."

"But after dat?" asked Sister Mary Agnes eagerly, "you'll do it den?"

"Si, but I wish youa would reconsider thisa, Sister."

"Sister Mary Agnes doesn't think once, so asking her to think twice might be a bit of a reach, Father," said EJ dryly.

She glared at him, but didn't reply, her focus still on the priest. "So, if we come back in an hour or so den you will have da map for us, Father?"

"Si, si, I will havea the map."

She threw EJ a triumphant look. "Den we'll be back den, won't we, Mr. DiMera?"

"Unless I come to my senses before then," responded EJ dryly.

The two of them left the beleaguered priest to take confession, and walked out of the church, back into the busy streets.

"As soon as we have da map we'll know where William has gone next," said Sister Mary Agnes, still obviously very intent on getting her man.

"Or we could just give up. I mean you gave finding this fellow the old college try, but this is getting ridiculous now."

"I'm not givin' up, Mr. DiMera, I made a promise."

EJ eyed her speculatively as they walked down the street together. "What's your name, Sister?"

"You know my name," she replied with a confused frown.

"I meant your name before you came a nun. It seems to me if I going to be traipsing off into the great unknown with you I should at least know your name."

She didn't meet his eye, staring determinedly ahead as they walked. "I didn't have one."

EJ gave her a sceptical look. "You didn't have a name before becoming a nun?"

Sister Mary Agnes looked uncomfortable, but to her credit she didn't back down. "Dat's right."

EJ shook his head, amused by her pig headedness. "Another lie," he said with a sigh, "I hardly think you went the entirety of your life before joining the sisterhood as 'hey you', Sister Mary Agnes."

"Alright, I had a name but a don't want ta tell ya what it tis," she defended herself, "and it wasn't a lie."

"It was a lie of omission," EJ corrected her, "and I think God would count it. So now we can add lying to the list of your sins – self involvement, recklessness, fits of violence-"

"I'm not violent!"

"Anghel's foot and my chest would like to refute that statement, my little alley cat," EJ said with a quirk of his lips. "Anghel will most likely walk with a limp for the rest of his life, and I don't know if this hair will ever grow back in."

She gave him a dark scowl at his teasing of her. "Git away wit ya, it's only hair."

EJ just couldn't help himself. "I've had a great many women comment on the evenness of my chest hair and how attractive it is and now you've sullied one of my finest attributes."

"Den ya can just turn off da lights for da next poor unfortunate woman dat ya seduce into ya bed of sin, Mr. DiMera!"

"Overly judgemental, jumps to conclusions, stubborn, won't admit when she is wrong, mercurial-"

EJ continued to blithely list off her long list of faults over the top of her outrage.

"Like ya some kind of prince yaself!" she exclaimed in outrage. "Ya a tief and a womanizer and conceited and obnoxious and smug and ya take nutin' seriously!"

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" EJ said before giving her a cheeky wink.

"We're not a pair, and I'm nutin' like ya!"

"Actually I'm beginning to think you're exactly like me, which I must say, confuses the hell out of me, Sister, considering your vocation."

"In what way are we alike?" she scoffed.

"We both like a challenge, feel limited by the accepted norms of the day, like to make up our own rules, are passionate and single minded, loyal-"

EJ stopped abruptly and gave her a warm look. "No wonder I'm enthralled by you."

"So what ya sayin' is dat we're alike and dat is why ya tink you're infatuated wit me?"

EJ opened his mouth to agree but Sister Mary Agnes wasn't finished yet.

"But what ya really sayin' if dat is da case is dat ya infatuated wit ya, and I only remind ya of yaself. So I guess we can add conceited ta ya list of faults den can't we, Mr. DiMera!" She threw him a triumphant look at her reasoning.

"I'm not intrigued by you because you remind me of me, Sister," said EJ with a wry smile, "but rather because you are an equal for me and I've never encountered such a thing before."

"Den ya have had a very limited experience, Mr. DiMera."

"I think we both know that isn't true, Sister," he said wryly. EJ shook his head and continued walking. "No, you're a puzzle to me and I feel like I should know what the final picture looks like, but I just don't." EJ gave a cheeky smile. "It makes me want to see exactly what is under all those robes of yours, in more ways than one." EJ paused, waiting for her outburst, but there was none. "What no cutting rejoinder, no virtuous outrage at my suggestion, no putting me in my place?" EJ turned around. "Sister, you disappoint-". EJ stopped talking abruptly, looking quickly around himself. "Sister?"

People were everywhere, brushing by EJ as they hurried to wherever it was they were going, but Sister Mary Agnes wasn't amongst their number all of a sudden.

EJ back tracked a few steps. "Sister? Sister Mary Agnes?" He looked this way and that, stomach tightening as he failed to locate her. Movement out of the corner of his eye had EJ looking down a dark, alleyway only to see a man at the other end of it, his arm around a struggling Sister Mary Agnes' waist and a hand over her mouth as he dragged her along with him. EJ's eyes went wide and he pushed his way through the people to get to the alleyway, sprinting towards Sister Mary Agnes and her kidnapper. A dark car pulled up at the other end and before EJ's very eyes the flailing nun was bundled into the car. "NO!" EJ's cry reverberated off the walls around him, but didn't stop the car from speeding off, out of sight as EJ made it to the end of the alleyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

EJ whirled around, heart racing. His nostrils filled with a familiar scent still lingering in the alleyway. "Pomade," he muttered, face darkening. EJ ran back down the alleyway, knowing the car was going to come out on the street he and Sister Mary Agnes had just walked down. He reached the street just as the car hit the street, the black, pre-war Primus turned to the left and speed off down the road about twenty feet in front of him. Over the noise of the street and revving car engine EJ could hear Sister Mary Agnes' shouting even though he couldn't make out the words. He watched the car turn to the right at the end of the street and EJ knew he needed transport.

It was the middle of the day and the streets were especially crowded, and EJ knew a car would do him little good. Instead he spotted two men talking across the road, one holding the reigns of a beautiful palomino which stood at least eighteen hands. It appeared as though the man was about to hook him up to a nearby buggy. EJ nodded. "That will do nicely." He ran across the road and grabbed the reigns out of the man's hand, swinging himself up effortlessly into the saddle.

"Hey, _HIRSIZ!_ (thief)" shouted the man in outrage, "_Dur!_ (stop)."

"Sorry, old boy," said EJ hastily, "just borrowing him, _sadece onu borçlanma_." EJ tightened the reigns and wheeled the horse around, digging his heels into the horse's side. The animal jumped forward as though shot from a cannon, the incredible power of the beast evident as the horse followed EJ's commands without question. The palomino's hooves clattered noisily down the cobbled streets, EJ skilfully weaving his way in and out of the traffic and pedestrians. They galloped down the street EJ had last seen the car, knowing he couldn't lose her now. EJ came to the top of a street which had an incline to it. From the elevated position he was able to see off in the distance and witnessed the black car turn left. EJ pulled on the reigns of the horse, giving him his head in the opposite direction and taking off at great speed. He knew the area very well and EJ knew he could get ahead of them by taking a short cut.

The horse didn't hesitate under EJ's confident direction as they thundered down the street together, heading towards a park area in the centre of town. EJ crouched low in the saddle, ignoring the surprised shouting from the people as he flashed by them. Whilst horses were common place in the streets of Constantinople, galloping ones were less acceptable. At the park now EJ was forced to duck in his saddle several times to avoid low hanging branches of the trees. Picnic goers scattered out of the way of the madman on horseback as EJ and the palomino worked as one.

A row of hedges appeared up ahead and EJ leant over low in the saddle to whisper encouragement to the horse. "Trust me, boy." EJ knew not all horses liked to jump but already he'd gained confidence in his steed and had a feeling the palomino was a jumper and hoped his hunch didn't fail him now. If he couldn't get the horse to jump the hedge and continue onto the road on the other side, EJ knew he wouldn't have a hope in hell of catching up with Sister Mary Agnes and her abductors. Without hesitation EJ pointed the horse towards the five feet high hedges and gave him his head. The palomino bore down on the hedge, muscles tensing as he approached the jump. The horse unleashed his full power as he gracefully leapt over the hedge, EJ securely on his back. Man and horse worked as one to clear the hedge, landing with a clattering of hooves on the other side. "Atta boy!" said EJ in delight at his mount's willingness to please. They continued down the paved street, EJ urging the palomino on to ever greater speed.

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

Sister Mary Agnes squirmed violently in the backseat of the Primus, fighting for all she was worth against her captors. "Let me go or I'll-I'll-"

The man with the unsightly scar on his neck, and thick Algerian accent gave her a cool smile. "What will you do, hmm, Sister?"

"This!" Sister Mary Agnes managed to twist free of the hold he had on her. She spun around, closing her small hand into a fist, and landed a fierce blow on the man's cheek.

He clearly hadn't been expecting such an attack from her because his head snapped back, hitting the window behind him and knocking himself out. The man half slid off the back seat and onto the floor.

Sister Mary Agnes lunged for the door handle of the car door, fumbling to get out while she had a chance.

"_Arrêtez!_ (stop!)" yelled the driver, reaching behind himself to grab hold of her long skirt and pulling back on it while still trying to keep an eye on the road. The car swerved wildly to the wrong side of the road before the driver hurriedly corrected the steering. Everyone in the car rolled around at the sudden changes in momentum.

Sister Mary Agnes managed to turn the door handle and started to open the door, willing to jump, despite the speed they were travelling at. The driver tugged violently on her skirt and dragged her away from the door. She lost her grip on the door handle and now the door was flapping in the wind. They turned a corner and the door slammed shut again. Sister Mary Agnes desperately tried to pull her skirt free of the driver's grasp, shooting a frantic look at the still unconscious scarred man. Her lips tightened in defiance as she drew back one booted foot and kicked as hard as she could at the driver's head. Sister Mary Agnes' foot made a resounding connection, the man crying out in pain and letting her go.

She dove for the door as the driver lost control of the car. Sister Mary Agnes managed to open the door again, just as the Primus began an uncontrolled slide out. The momentum flung Sister Mary Agnes out of the car door whether she was ready or not, sending her in one direction, as the car slid in the other. The car slammed into a line of fruit vendors selling their wares on the street. The sound of revving car engines, breaking wood and surprised shouts filled the air as Sister Mary Agnes tumbled out of the car, rolling several times before finally coming to a stop on the pavement.

She looked up at people caught between staring at her and the chaos the out of control car had caused. Ruined fruit lined the streets; outraged vendors were thumping on the car, demanding an explanation of the men within. Sister Mary Agnes blinked a couple of times, trying to get her bearings when the Scar Man staggered out of the back seat. Her eye went wide as he spied her on the ground and seemed to quickly collect himself. He started to run towards her. Sister Mary Agnes scrambled to her feet, pushing her way through the people who didn't seem inclined to help her, and just began to run.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ could hear a great commotion up ahead and rounded a corner to see the black Primus, had mounted the curb and collected a line of fruit stalls. One side of the car was badly damaged, the metal bent and twisted. Plus the vehicle was now surrounded by broken fruit stands, and shouting fruit merchants. "I'm beginning to recognise my little alley cats handiwork," EJ muttered to himself with a disbelieving shake of his head at the mayhem. His heart was hammering erratically in his chest as he vainly searched for a glimpse of his wayward charge in amongst the melee.

The driver of the car stumbled out of and spotted EJ on the palomino surveying the carnage. The horse danced on the spot, eager to continue the chase it seemed. The driver had blood streaming from his nose and did not make a pretty sight. His bedraggled appearance didn't seem to be garnering him any sympathy from the fruit vendors though. They surrounded him, pushing and shoving him, demanding restitution. _Guess he doesn't have time to answer my questions._ EJ's lips turned up in a wry smile as he stood up in the saddle, looking over the heads of all the people who had gathered now, intent on finding out what was going on. Much further down the street EJ recognised the distinctive figure of Sister Mary Agnes running and not far behind her the man quickly closing the distance between them. EJ immediately wheeled the horse around, pointing him in their direction, mightily relieved to see she was alright. "Never a dull moment." EJ spurred the horse into life and they gave chase.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter SIXTEEN**

Sister Mary Agnes ran as fast as she could down the street, despairing as no one seemed interested in helping her in anyway. She threw a quick look over her shoulder to see the man was starting to catch up. Whatever his injuries were, they weren't slowing him down enough. Sister Mary Agnes looked frantically all around her as she ran, hoping for a safe haven, preferably a church to claim sanctuary in or even a policeman. The thundering of blood in her ears seemed to be growing louder, almost likes a horses hooves on the pavement. She renewed her efforts, desperate to outrun the man behind her. Suddenly there was a man's cry behind her, and a split second later her feet were no longer on the ground, a hand grabbing the back of her habit and pulling her into strong arms. She looked up, jaw dropping in disbelief. "Mr. DiMera!"

He gave a little inclination of his head and a smile as he spurred the horse to keep on galloping. "Hello, Sister, nice day for a walk."

She was sitting side saddle on the horse, in EJ's arms, their bodies moving together as one as the giant horse carried them to safety. Sister Mary Agnes peered over EJ's shoulder to see the Scar Man on the ground, not moving. She looked back at EJ fearfully. "Did ya kill him?"

"No, just indulged in my passion for polo and gave him a bit of knock as I passed by – a little something to remember me by."

Sister Mary Agnes looked between him and the horse in amazement. "Wh-where did ya get a horse? How did ya find me?" Her questions were breathless from all the running and uneven from the movement of the horse.

"I'm developing a sixth sense when it comes to you, Sister."

"Wh-where are ya takin' us?" Sister Mary Agnes held onto the saddle horn to help keep her balance.

"Back to the Pera Palace."

She looked over her shoulder at him in horror. "But don't ya tink dat more of dose men might be dere, lookin' for us?"

"It's a possibility," said EJ grimly, "but I need my guns so it's a risk we're going to have to take."

"Ya brought guns wit ya? Mr. DiMera!" This information shocked her, although someone like EJ being armed probably shouldn't have she supposed.

EJ threw her a quick look and then his attention was back on navigating the streets. They'd slowed from a gallop, but they were still moving at reasonable speed. "I'm not in the habit of walking into the lion's den without a few tricks up my sleeves, Sister." He looked down at her again. "I guess I don't have your faith the good Lord will take care of me." EJ's eyes ran over her face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't tink so." _I don't know what I am right now. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. I'm beginning to think I many have bitten off more than I can chew this time. _

EJ shook his head. "I don't know if it is the luck of the Irish or that God of yours, but you do seem to have more than your fair share of your nine lives, little alley cat."

"Would ya stop callin' me dat?" she asked in exasperation.

"Will you call me EJ?"

"No."

"Then no, I won't."

"You're impossible," she grumbled.

"And you're nothing but trouble."

Sister Mary Agnes recognised the street they just turned into and realised they were close to the Pera Palace. "Den why don't ya be on ya way since I'm such a burden ta ya, Mr. Dimera?" She grimaced as soon as the impulsive words were out of her mouth, biting her bottom lip. _I don't really want him to go, but I can't tell him that now._

"You misunderstand, Sister – I love trouble."

She gasped and twisted right round in the saddle to be looking up at him wide eyed. "Ya love me?"

EJ gave her a stunned look. "Wh-what?"

Sister Mary Agnes swallowed hard, her words tumbling out on top of each other. "Ya said I was trouble and den ya said ya loved trouble."

"I-I did, didn't I?" said EJ, holding her gaze unblinkingly. He pulled on the reins of the horse, coming to a stop outside their hotel.

EJ didn't sound overly sure to Sister Mary Agnes, but then again he wasn't taking the words back either. Her heart skipped a painful beat and she shook her head emphatically at him. "Nobody loves trouble, Mr. DiMera, ya must be soft in da head."

"Maybe they don't know trouble and if they'd just take the time to get to know trouble they'd realise they..." EJ trailed off for a moment, staring at her in almost a daze, "... loved her... I mean trouble, they loved trouble."

A wealth of emotions flooded Sister Mary Agnes, the most pressing one being confusion. EJ ducked his head, his eyelids drooping as he moved towards her. She realised he was going to kiss her, in broad daylight, in front of everyone. She panicked, turning back round and sliding off the horse to land in an ignominious heap on the ground.

"Nice dismount." EJ's resigned sounding observation came from far above her head.

Sister Mary Agnes stood up and dusted herself up, glaring up at him. _It may not have been pretty, but at least I didn't let him kiss me. I can't let dat ever happen again._ "Well, next time why don't ya be stealin' yaself a more normal sized horse dat a person can git down from!"

"A little louder, Sister," EJ encouraged her as he dismounted effortlessly, "I don't believe those officers across the road heard you."

Sister Mary Agnes' head snapped round and saw there were indeed a few members of the local militia standing across the road from them. They seemed intent on their conversation and hadn't given the two of them a second glance, but Sister Mary Agnes still felt her nerves tighten. She wasn't backing down though, but this time her accusations where in a lower voice. "I'm not da one who should worry, I'm not out dere thievin' horses."

EJ folded his arms in front of his chest, giving her an exasperated look. "First of all, you're welcome for saving your life back there."

Sister Mary Agnes felt a flash of guilt at how unappreciative she was being, but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her acknowledge the emotion. "I didn't need ya, Mr. DiMera, I was doin' just fine on ma own."

EJ's right eyebrow shot up so far it almost disappeared into his hair line at her statement, but Sister Mary Agnes tried her best to stare him down anyways.

"Of course you were," he said smoothly, "an unarmed, tiny woman being chased down by a hardened soldier – you clearly had the upper hand in the whole thing."

"I would have thought of sometin'."

EJ gave her an amused look. "You know, I almost believe you would have, Sister. And second of all I didn't steal the horse, I emancipated him."

"Emancipated?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means!" she snapped at him, "I'm not an idjit."

"Well, good, because emancipation is exactly what I did for Dev."

"Dev?"

EJ patted the horses' neck. "I'm calling him Dev. It means giant in Turkish and I think you'll agree he is somewhat of a giant amongst horses, hmm, Sister?"

Her jaw dropped. "Ya not tinkin' of keepin' him?"

"I'm certainly not sending him back to a life of being hooked up to some buggy and beetling about town for the rest of his life," said EJ indignantly. "It wouldn't be right. Some of God's creatures truly aren't made for captivity," EJ stroked the horses' nose, and turned to look down at her, voice suddenly low and husky, "because they are just too damn beautiful and wild. Some things should never be tamed."

He was staring at her again with those dark eyes of his and Sister Mary Agnes shifted uncomfortably under such intense scrutiny, not sure they were talking about the horse any longer. "M-mind ya language, Mr. DiMera," she tutted on reflex.

EJ gave a half smile at her chiding him. "Besides, we've bonded," said EJ throatily, still patting the horse, but never taking his eyes off her. "I think we'd be lost without each other now. What do you think, Sister?"

Sister Mary Agnes took a hurried step back, giving him a distressed look. "I-I tink ya don't know da first ting about dis horse, and if ya did ya would feel differently."

"Or maybe I'd just love him more for knowing him better?" EJ offered up with a little shrug.

"I'm goin' ta check wit da clerk if anyone has been lookin' for us," she blurted out and then hurried up the steps of the hotel, not daring to look back at EJ even though she was almost certain she could feel his eyes on her yet again. Stepping into the coolness of the hotel, Sister Mary Agnes paused for a moment and pressed a shaking hand to her heated cheek. Her flushed countenance was in part due to all the running she'd done in the middle of the day, but possibly an even bigger part was because of the strange conversation she'd just shared with EJ. Sister Mary Agnes wasn't sure what they'd just said to each other, but she was unnerved by the possibilities. A wayward length of blonde hair dangled in front of her eyes and she pushed at the strand in annoyance, too distracted to do anything about it right then. Taking a deep breath she hurried up to where the front desk clerk was standing at his station. _Tank goodness dey can all speak French._

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur_," she addressed the man, "_T-on me désir, vous faire?_ (does anyone desire me, do you?)

The man made a vaguely horrified face. "_Non, non, ma Sœur, bien sûr que non, _(no, no, Sister, of course not)."

She blew out a relieved breath at the reassurance. "Well, dat's grand den."

EJ suddenly appeared by her side and shook his head at her. "Do you know what you just asked the poor man?"

Sister Mary Agnes gave a little frown. "Of course, I asked him has anyone wanted to know about me?"

"Whilst I'm glad to hear you finally admit these lunatics chasing us down are after you and not me, I'm afraid you didn't ask the clerk that at all, hence the wide eyes full of fear looking he is currently sporting," EJ said in amusement. He turned to the anxious looking clerk now and gave a calming smile. "_Quelqu'un at-il demandé de nous? (_Has anyone asked about us?)."

"_Non, monsieur_," was the uneven reply.

"Dat's what I asked!"

"That is absolutely not what you asked," EJ disagreed with her, rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault if dese people can't speak French properly," she huffed.

"I don't think they are the problem, Sister. I mean you do realise your French is atrocious, don't you?"

"We need ta get out tings and get out of here in case dere are more of those men," she said as she determinedly brushed past him, "and my French is fine."

"Oh no, it isn't," EJ insisted as he followed her up the stairs leading to the third floor where their rooms were.

"Dat's your opinion." She was keeping ahead of him on the stairs, but EJ wasn't letting it go.

"It would be the opinion of any person who can actually speak French. How is it possible you can teach the language and be so-"

"So what, Mr DiMera?" she snapped, turning around and glaring down at him.

EJ's eyes went wide as he suddenly just stared at her, not saying a word and a very strange expression on his face.

Sister Mary Agnes stared back, not sure what was wrong now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter SEVENTEEN**

"Mr. DiMera, why are ya starin' at me like dat? Don't ya know it's rude?"

Her question to him came to EJ as though it was a long ways away. When Sister Mary Agnes had turned to look at him her cheeks had been all flushed and a long strand of blond hair fell from her wimple and EJ was abruptly bombarded with an errant memory.

_He tightened his hold on her head and as he did managed to dislodge part of her headpiece. A section of her shoulder length straight, blonde hair escaped its confines and fell around her face, framing her flushed countenance perfectly. _

"_Spun gold," EJ muttered in wonder as his fingers immediately became tangled in the silky blond lengths. "I knew it."_

_He tugged gently on the captured strands to draw their mouths back together and this time there was no delicate hesitation. EJ's tongue confidently thrust into her mouth, seeking out the taste of her, his body tightening in an aching need. _

EJ closed his eyes as the strong memory assailed him, the taste of her suddenly in his mouth and making his head spin.

"Mr. DiMera, what has gotten into ya? We can't be hangin' around dis place now, we have ta get movin'."

EJ's eyes snapped open and he quickly closed the distance between them so he was eye level with her, standing two steps below her. "We kissed."

Sister Mary Agnes gasped at his revelation and her cheeks heated even more. "We never did!" she exclaimed and turned around, bolting up the stairs.

EJ immediately gave chase as more memories came flooding back.

"_Ya want what ya can't have. It's da forbiddenness of ma robes makin' ya want me."_

"_I want the woman under those robes. I want her fire, her passion, her sheer bloody mindedness and spirit – I don't care one whit about your vocation, Sister, I just want you."_

"_Ya should care. Dis has to stop."_

"_No," he said before grabbing her by the arms and pushing her downwards onto the stacked bags of corn all around them. EJ gave a small pain filled grunt as the abrupt action hurt his wounded side but then he was covering her body with his and seeking out her mouth again. He was instantly addicted to the feel of her body against his, knowing he'd always be starving for her now when they were apart. _

"Don't run away from me, Sister, I know something happened between us!" EJ followed after her while Sister Mary Agnes tried to slam her room door in his face but he was too quick, sticking his foot in the doorway before it closed. "We need to talk."

"Dere is nutin' ta talk about; because ya just bein' daft!"

"We kissed, more than once in the back of that truck and I want to know what that means." EJ's heart was racing as the incredible memories just kept washing over him. _God, how could he have ever forgotten having this glorious creature in his arms? _

"It means ya were drunk and ya imagined da whole ting," she answered defiantly.

EJ's jaw hardened. "Oh really, Sister? I imagined kissing you, I imagined they way you felt underneath me, fitting together like we'd been made for each and no one else, I imagined the way you kissed me-"

"I never kissed ya!" Sister Mary Agnes' cheeks were on fire now and EJ couldn't bear being this far away from her.

He quickly closed the distance between them, backing Sister Mary Agnes up against the wall as she tried to hastily get out of the way. "I remember your kisses," said EJ thickly. "How sweet they tasted, how they just made me crazy for more and how you didn't hesitate to give me what I so desperately needed."

Sister Mary Agnes made a distressed face. "I'd never do dat, you're a tief and-and-"

"-and you gave yourself completely to this thief," said EJ throatily, feeling the blood thunder in his veins. He reached out a hand and wrapped his finger around the long strand of blond hair still refusing to be tamed. "What we are doesn't matter when we're together, Sister, I don't know why that is, but it's just the truth." EJ's eyes slid over her pink face, taking in the way Sister Mary Agnes' breathing was so uneven and feeling his own roughen in kind. He looked at his finger with the blond strands wrapped around it, something flickering in the back of his head, fighting its way through his hunger for this woman. "The truth," he murmured, eyes fixated on her hair and his finger. EJ suddenly straightened up and untangled his finger. He stared down at her, wide eyed. "Your hair."

Sister Mary Agnes looked relieved to have the reprieve as she hastily shoved the blond length back into her wimple. "What about it?"

"It's long."

She hesitated for the briefest of seconds. "So?"

"So, since when have nuns had long hair?" asked EJ, his eyes going wide as suddenly a million little things clicked into place, "Aren't you meant to cut it short to show contrition and cleansing on the day they take their vows?"

"I-I haven't had time ta get it cut," stammered Sister Mary Agnes, "Hair grows, ya know, Mr. DiMera."

EJ held up his hands and shook his head in amazement. "Oh my god, how could I have been so blind? If I hadn't been so drunk when we kissed I would have realised this a long time ago. I _knew_ something wasn't right about your story."

"Ya bein' ridiculous, Mr. DiMera," she huffed. "Ya makin' up stories for yaself."

EJ's eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one making up stories, _Sister_."

He stalked over to the bed and grabbed out a bible from the bedside table, flipping through the pages. "Something rang a bell when you were talking to Father Antony today, but I wasn't sure..." EJ continued thumbing through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Aha, here it is. You quoted John 9 verse 7 to him about being without sin and casting the first stone, but here is what the verse actually says 'And said unto him, Go, wash in the pool of Siloam. He went his way therefore, and washed, and came seeing'. EJ threw here a triumphant look. "It should have been John _8_ verse 7, not John 9. What kind of nun gets such a fundamental verse wrong when even a heathen like me knows it?"

"Men are tryin' ta kill us," she said in aggravation. "We have no time for da Bible, Mr DiMera!"

"Strange thing for a nun to say but then there are a lot of strange things about you, my dear Sister."

"Ya misheard me, is all," said Sister Mary Agnes defensively. "Ya ears are playin' tricks on ya, Mr. DiMera."

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with my hearing little alley cat and my vision is getting better by the moment," he promised her as more things fell into place. "When you entered the church this morning, you just ran right in, you didn't make the sign of the cross with the holy water, you didn't genuflect, nothing!"

Sister Mary Agnes was looking at him wide eyed. "I-I- was affected by da heat-"

"Bollocks!" EJ threw down the bible and made a grab for her suitcase at the end of the bed.

Sister Mary Agnes tried to stop him. "Ya leave dat alone, dat is none of ya concern!"

EJ managed to hold her at bay. "It's about to become my concern." He opened the suitcase, eyes going wide at what was inside. Reaching in he drew out a silky green evening dress and a pair of matching green shoes. EJ waggled them in front of Sister Mary Agnes' nose. "So tell me, Sister, is this little ensemble for the weekly bingo nights I wonder?"

Sister Mary Agnes snatched the shoes off him and clutched them to her chest glaring up at him.

EJ held up a hand. "Don't tell me, they're not yours, you're holding onto them for a friend."

"Maybe I am!"

"And maybe, just maybe, you've done nothing but lie to me this whole time, Sister Mary Agnes," EJ threw back at her. He looked down at the contents of the suitcase where there were other dresses, hats, perfume, and makeup as well. "No wonder this thing weighed a bloody ton. You've got an entire department store in here." EJ sent her a challenging look. "What, no reprimand for my language all of a sudden, _Sister_? Has the cat got your tongue, _Sister_? Trying to think up more lies to tell me, _Sister_?"

She glared back at him. "Oh fine then," she huffed, throwing the shoes on the floor and putting her hands on her hips, "you got me, congratulations, you're a genius."

EJ staggered back and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You-you're accent, you're American!"

She lifted a defiant chin. "What of it? There is nothing wrong with being an American."

"Unless you've been selling yourself as an Irish nun this whole time!" EJ blustered.

"What's da matter, Mr. DiMera?" she asked sweetly, slipping back into her accent seemingly effortlessly. "Did ya not tink yaself capable of being fooled by da likes of me?"

EJ sat down heavily on the bed. "Oh my God, I don't believe this." _This whole time I've been struggling with my feelings and her vocation, and what such a thing means only to find out nothing is as it seems!_ He looked up at her, still struggling to comprehend everything. "You're a liar."

"Yeah, well, you're a thief," she returned with a bit of a shrug.

EJ couldn't stop staring at her. He hadn't been this caught off guard since, well, since ever really. He shook his head in disbelief. "You did a real number on me, sweetheart. This whole time you've been taking me for a ride."

"I didn't mean to," she said defensively, starting to undo the little buttons of her wimple. "You're the one who insisted on coming along if you remember. I tried to stop you, but you stuck to me like a burr on a donkey's ass."

EJ was stunned, but then he couldn't help himself. "Language, Sister Mary Agnes."

"Cute," she said flatly. Finally done with all the little buttons of her headpiece she took the restrictive article of clothing off. Long blond hair with a slight wave cascaded down to her shoulders as she ran her fingers through the silky strands. The former Sister Mary Agnes let out a relieved sigh. "That's better. You have no idea how hot those things can get."

Even though he didn't want to be, EJ was mesmerised by how even more beautiful this woman was now. "I guess those are the kinds of crosses one has to bear when impersonating a nun," said EJ coolly.

"Don't come over all high and mighty, Mr. DiMera – you're hardly an angel yourself."

"But I never represented myself as anything other than who I am, unlike you, Sis-… wait, what is your real name?"

She threw her head piece on the bed. "Sami Brady."

EJ blinked. "Sami? What kind of name is Sami?"

"Like you can talk Eduardo," she sniffed. "It's short for Samantha."

EJ made a surprised face. "I've never heard of the name Samantha either." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is this another story alley cat?"

"My Ma read the name in a book before I was born."

"And this would be your dead mother I presume?"

"My Ma _is _dead," said Sami unevenly. "Everything I told you was true, mostly."

"Except for the being a nun, your name, where you're from-"

"My family does come from Ireland and we used to visit family in Cork every year," she said defensively. "My Da settled in America before I was born and I do have five brothers."

"But you are not now, and never have been a nun?"

Sami wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Then where did you get the black and white wardrobe from, Samantha?"

"Everyone calls me Sami."

"I'm not everyone."

She pursed her lips at his comeback, but obviously decided to let it go. "I have a nun who is a friend and she lent me the habits."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "Does this friend of yours _know_ she lent you the habits?"

"I'm no thief, Mr. DiMera, Sister Mary Clara told me if I ever needed anything then she would always be willing to help," said Sami indignantly.

"I'm rather guessing when the good Sister made such an offer she wasn't thinking you'd require the clothes off her back."

"Think what you like," she sniffed.

EJ shook his head incredulously. "You know for someone who just got found out in the mother of all lies, you still seem a little uppity, Samantha. If I were you I'd be considering my options right now."

Sami frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well for instance, shouldn't you be a little worried about what I'm going to do next?" asked EJ in vague annoyance.

"Why?"

"You've been impersonating a nun this whole time, that's illegal and something I'm sure would be of great interest to the police."

Sami tapped a finger against her lips. "Gee, I guess you're right," said Sami straight faced. "So I suppose you're going to take me in on that stolen horse of yours you've got tied up out the back of the hotel."

EJ made a rueful face. "Ah."

"Yeah, ah," said Sami smugly. "So if I'll climb down off my high horse if you climb down off your stolen one."

EJ couldn't help it, he was back to staring at her again. _This changes everything. _ Now that the initial shock had worn off EJ was feeling the excitement bubbling up in him. Sister Mary Agnes wasn't a nun; she was Samantha Brady, a completely new creation and EJ's stomach tightened in anticipation of what she was going to surprise him with next.

"Okay, so that's that then," said Sami blithely. "We need to get out of this hotel and check back with Father Antony for the map and then-"

"Hold on there, missy," said EJ, holding up a hand, "not so fast. I've got more than a couple of questions for you."

Sami pulled a resigned face. "Oh."

"Yes, Samantha, oh."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter EIGHTEEN**

"I'm still waiting, little alley cat." EJ stood in the middle of Sami's hotel room, arms folded in front of his chest as he waited for her to come out from behind the screen where she was changing out of her habit into regular clothes. "You can take forever and a day and I'll still be standing right here."

"You know a gentleman would have given me some privacy to get changed," she grumbled.

"You have the screen, that's as private as you're going to get until I get some answers, Samantha. Somehow I have this feeling if I turn my back for a second; you're going to do a runner."

Sami walked out from behind the screen, dressed in a cream cotton dress with a rounded neckline. The front of the dress had some fancy stitching and inlay work, but the whole dress looked so light and airy compared to what he was used to seeing her in. The dress had short sleeves so Sami's arms were bare, and her skirt stopped just above the ankles so EJ could see the tops of her feet. Sami was no longer wearing serviceable nun's shoes but rather ones with a small heel, and a big buckle at the side. EJ tried to keep his focus on giving a good show of being annoyed at her, but seeing her looking so soft and feminine was making keeping up the façade difficult.

"Why would I run?"

"Sweetheart, as of fifteen minutes ago, I don't know why you're doing anything."

Sami frowned. "That's not true."

"It's the only true thing I know about you," EJ countered flatly. _I've got so many questions I feel like my head is going to explode, but all I can think about is those damn kisses._ Her not being a nun changed everything between them. What did her kissing him in the back of the truck mean? Was she playing him, but then, what for exactly? The most important question EJ had was when he'd get to kiss her again. _I can't lead with that question; she already has the upper hand._ EJ put his hands on his hips. "I think a little heart to heart is long overdue between us, wouldn't you say, Samantha?"

Sami made an exasperated noise. "We shouldn't be here, those men could well be on their way here even as we speak."

"Those men being?"

"I don't know."

EJ raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You don't know… _really_?"

Sami scowled. "Yes, really."

EJ pursed his lip, giving her a considered look. "Alright then, let's start at the beginning. Why were you dressed as a nun?"

"Why do you even care?" she asked in annoyance. "I mean you must hate me now anyway, why are you hanging around, Mr. DiMera, you should just pack your bags and go?"

_I don't hate you, I think you are the most glorious, captivatingly, gorgeous creature I've ever met. I'm completely undone by your wild spirit, and it's all I can do to stop myself from falling to my knees, and begging you to never make me leave your side ever again. _EJ cleared his throat, not answering immediately as he choked back the wayward words he really wanted to say. "I don't know if you've been paying attention, Samantha, but I've just taken down some very bad men on your behalf, and I'd rather like to know just what it is exactly I've gotten myself into here. So, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on, and just how deep this trouble really is you've gotten me into."

_There, that sounds like a good excuse to still be here when any reasonable man would be heading for the hills. Is she buying it? _

"_I_ got _you _into?" she gasped in outrage.

_That would be a yes. _

"I told you I didn't want you to come with me in Bucharest, but oh no, you had to play the hero, or whatever it was you think you were doing! Tosh and I practically begged you to keep your nose out of my business! "

"Why do you call Tosh by his name and refuse to call me by mine?" EJ snapped. _God, he was suddenly, and unexpectedly jealous of his best friend for absolutely no good reason._ "What's so special about him?" _I'm losing my mind around this woman._

"Tosh is his last name," she threw back at him.

"You know what I mean," said EJ in agitation. "This little farce is over, there is no need to pretend some great code of modesty, just call me EJ, damn it!"

She stared back at him for a long moment. "No."

EJ's jaw hardened in frustration. "Alright, fine. Why were you dressed as a nun, Samantha?"

"I thought it would be the safest way to travel."

EJ had suspected as much. "Which brings me to my next question, why are you in Constantinople?"

She gave him a frustrated look. "You know why, to find William Lewis."

"But not because his dying mother asked you to," EJ guessed.

Sami fiddled with a lock of her hair. "No, not exactly."

"Don't tell me he's your lover, and you're chasing him down like some demented fish wife?"

Sami's eyes narrowed. "What's demented about trying to be with someone you love?"

_Oh God, she loves him_. EJ felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He turned away abruptly and stalked over to the window, looking out at the street below. "And does this Lewis fellow love you?"

"Yes, of course he does."

A muscle in EJ's cheek twitched wildly. "If he loves you so much, why did he leave you?" _Because I never could._

"Will wanted to fight for his country," said Sami unsteadily. "It was war; he couldn't turn his back on what the Germans were doing."

"The war has been over for nearly eight months now." EJ turned back round to face her. "Why didn't your precious Will return for you?"

Sami fiddled with a locket around her neck. "He wanted to make his fortune before he came home, so we could be together properly, and he could look after me."

EJ studied her intently. "Do you care about being rich?"

"No, of course not," Sami scowled. "I just wanted Will home with me, but he can be so stubborn sometimes-". She trailed off, and looked lost in thought for a moment. When Sami spoke again her voice was little more than a whisper. "He should have just come home to me."

_I would have_. EJ would never have believed he could be so jealous of a man he'd never met. "So your lover goes missing in the great unknown, and you think you should just chase him down, is that it?"

"Will's letters stopped three weeks ago," said Sami with a grimace. "He always wrote me every week, and then they just stopped. The last letter Will wrote he told me he was in Bratislava and heading off to Constantinople. I had to find out what had happened to him."

_Such devotion, I wonder what having someone love you that much would be like?_ EJ swallowed hard. _I wonder what being loved by her would be like? _"And then you dress as a nun, and get on a train. Does anyone know what you are doing?"

"No," said Sami quietly, "no one would care even if they did."

"Where are you getting your money from?"

"I had some money saved."

"And those men, the one with the scar, what of them?"

Sami gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know who they are or what they want."

"You expect me to believe you?" asked EJ with a shake of his head. "After all the lies you've told?"

"I don't expect anything from you, Mr DiMera," said Sami stiffly. "I never did."

Her easy dismissal of him stung. "Well, I guess we both know where we stand then."

Sami's chin came up. "I guess we do."

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami sat down heavily on the bed as soon as EJ left the room. She closed her eyes and blew out an unsteady breath. Opening her eyes, Sami saw the picture of William on the floor from where EJ had gone through her suitcase. She bent over to retrieve the precious memento, and sat on the bed staring at William's image.

"Well he knows, Will," said Sami with another sigh, "the truth is finally out, he knows everything." Sami wrinkled her nose. "Mostly everything. Don't get mad, but I kind of let him think you were my lover instead of my brother." She grimaced, continuing on defensively. "It's not my fault, Will, he was being totally unreasonable, and jumped to conclusions. I just didn't correct him, so technically; I didn't lie, not really." Sami groaned as the Will in the photograph stared back at her silently. "Don't look at me like that, you know me, when I start lying I just can't stop."

Sami's face clouded over. "Besides, it doesn't matter what EJ thinks about us because he is going to leave me anyway, like everyone always does. I'm just another woman he wants to conquer, like all the rest, and he's only looking out for himself. I could never trust him, and he doesn't want the real me anyway, so I'm glad he's leaving." Sami's words tumbled out in a rush, and she had to stop as her bottom lip quivered. "You're the only person I know I can rely on Will, and I know you'd have come back for me if you could, just like you promised. Something must have happened to you, and I'm going to find you and rescue you. Then we can be a family, just the two of us, like we always planned. No Da, no brothers, just you and me against the world, like it's always been." A single tear ran down her cheek as she finished her impassioned speech. Sami pressed a kiss to the photo, and then held it tightly to her heart. "I miss you, Will, so much. Just hold on, I'm coming."

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ paced back and forth in his room, muttering away to himself. "She's not a nun, I don't believe it. How could she trick me, of all people?" _Because you've never met anyone like her before in your life and you can't think straight around her._ EJ scowled at the unwelcome answer to his question. "If Tosh was here he'd tell me to run for the hills and not look back." EJ stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed. "She already thinks I'm going to leave her, it would be so easy to just walk away. I could do that and no one would blame me. The woman is insane." _And amazing, passionate, resourceful and bewitching._

"_From the first moment I saw you've I've not been able to think about anything else. _

"_You-you haven't?" _

"_Why is that do you think, Sister?" _

"_Ya very drunk Mr. DiMera. Ya don't know what ya sayin'. It's best if ya just stop talkin' now."_

"_I think you're a witch. A witch in nun's clothing and you've be-bewitched me."_

"_Now ya just talkin' crazy, ya idjit. Hold still while I do dis." She began rapping the strip of torn undergarment around his waist several times to keep pressure on his wound. _

"_Do you think of me, Sister?" EJ asked her with quiet imploration. _

"_Of course," said Sister Mary Agnes, not meeting his unblinking gaze. "Ya been a true friend ta me, Mr.-"_

"_I don't want to be your friend," EJ interrupted her, his voice now hoarse. _

EJ groaned loudly as the fresh memory assaulted him. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, letting them wash over him. The way her lips parted, granting him access to the sweetness within and the memory of EJ losing himself to the taste of her. His ragged plea she kiss him and her hesitant compliance, the tentative way her tongue found its way into his mouth. EJ made a guttural noise in the back of his throat, feeling himself harden at just the memory of her kisses. _Why had she kissed him like that if she loved this Lewis so much? God, how did I make myself stop?_ The pit of EJ's stomach tightened as he imagined what it would have been like if they hadn't stopped.

His hand resting on his stomach moved restlessly as he pictured in his mind eye striping those all encompassing robes from Sami's body and laying her naked body down on the floor of the truck. He'd have to touch and kiss each naked inch he'd uncovered, unable to help himself. She'd beg him not to stop, tell him she needed more. Without him having to ask she'd part her legs for him, looking up at him with those big, blue eyes. "I'm ready for you, EJ" she'd tell him in a husky whisper, and then take his hand, guiding it between her thighs. EJ would be able to feel for himself the truth of her words, his fingers slipping between her folds and finding her dripping wet for him. She'd gasp and arch her back when he penetrated her with two fingers, testing her eagerness for him. He'd take one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling on the pert nipple and making her ride his fingers for a little bit, building the need between them.

EJ's hand strayed lower, rubbing the painfully engorged bulge in the front of his pants, the fantasy continuing.

She'd be begging him for more, needing more than just his fingers, and he knew he couldn't deny her any longer. Her breathing would be as ragged as his as he withdrew his fingers and then rested his engorged tip against her opening. "I'm ready for you," she'd moan again, fingers clutching at his shoulders.

EJ's hand tightened on his straining manhood. "So am I," he groaned aloud, his balls heavy and aching.

"Mr. DiMera, I'm ready." A short knock. "Mr. DiMera, did you hear me, I said I'm ready."

EJ swallowed a groan as the real life Sami interrupted his time with fantasy Sami. Her words were so close to his fantasy, EJ almost came at the sound of them. He tightened his grip on his manhood until it hurt, willing himself to calm down. "I'm not done yet," he called out to her. _Understatement of the century. _

"Do you need me to give you a hand?"

EJ gave a violent shudder as his wayward imagination ran away with him, picturing her hand replacing his, clutching his straining member and making him feel so good. "NO!" _God, YES!_

"No need to be rude," she said, sounding offended. "I was only trying to help."

_If you wanted to help you could explain to me why I'm behaving like some kind of oversexed adolescent, and engaging in activities I haven't done since my voice broke. _"Just wait for me in your room."

"Fine," she huffed.

EJ waited until the sound of her footsteps disappeared, and allowed himself to relax. He stared up at the ceiling unseeingly, trying to sort out the jumble of emotions running around inside of him. He blew out a despairing breath. "I'm in over my head."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter NINETEEN**

"I don't know why we had to book into another hotel," said Sami as she was forced to almost trot to keep up with EJ strides down the street. She put a hand to her brown felt cloche hat to stop it from coming loose as they hurried along.

EJ was still trying to recover from his fantasies in their old hotel, trying to walk out his frustrations. It wasn't really working. "Because the last hotel wasn't safe, and there is still another day until the Orient leaves for Bucharest, and I don't fancy sleeping in the back of a truck again tonight. Park Otel will do us nicely until-"

"We go our separate ways."

EJ stopped walking, and stared down at her. "Is that what you want?"

Sami's lips tightened. "It's what you want isn't it, Mr. DiMera? I'm going to find Will-"

"By chasing down this fool's errand of a treasure?"

"Yes, if needs be," said Sami resolutely. "It's the only lead I have of where Will might be."

"The diamonds don't exist, Samantha," said EJ in aggravation. "You're wasting your time."

"I'm not looking for diamonds, I'm looking for Will, and nothing I do for him is a waste of my time," said Sami shortly. "If you ever loved anyone else in your life other than yourself, you'd know that, Mr. DiMera. You no doubt want to be on your way now you know the truth, well that is just fine, be on your way. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

EJ's jaw hardened. "Except for this Lewis chap, of course."

"I'll always need Will," said Sami unapologetically. "Now can we just get to Father Antony's church so I can get the map, and come tomorrow, you need never think about me again. I'm sure that will make you very happy, Mr. DiMera."

"At this point, sweetheart, I'm not sure what would make me happy," EJ returned flatly. _Unless we're talking about finding William Lewis' mangled corpse around the next street corner, such a thing would make me very happy right now._ EJ knew he wasn't going to be leaving her, no matter what his wounded pride might have him letting her believe now. Samantha had him completely under her thrall, even if she didn't want him there. EJ wasn't leaving her side until he could look the competition in the eye, and fight for the woman he loved. EJ made a strangled noise, putting a hand to his suddenly aching heart as the realisation hit home fully for the first time. _Oh god, I love her… this can't be happening. _

"What's wrong?" Sami asked with a frown, looking up at him.

"I'm having a heart attack," EJ replied, completely straight faced, "nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I'm sure the pain will pass soon... or I'll be dead, one or the other."

Sami looked up at him blankly. "Sometimes you're really odd, do you know that?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Trust me, Samantha, my oddness is a very recent development."

They walked the rest of the way to the church in silence. As they entered Sami made the sign of the cross with the holy water at the door, and did a quick genuflect.

EJ couldn't resist. "Better late than never, hmm, Sister?"

"Don't make me hurt you in a church, Mr. DiMera," she warned him, continuing on down the aisle.

EJ's lips quirked in amusement. "So feisty." They walked down the aisle of the church, but couldn't find Father Antony. EJ poked his head into the confessional box to find it empty. "Maybe he's out the back, don't priest normally have a little room to get dressed in?"

"The sacristy."

EJ arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Catholic."

"Which is why it was so odd you weren't a more convincing nun."

"I fooled you."

"I had my suspicions."

Sami looked smug. "Yes, but you weren't sure."

"I was just finding it hard to comprehend someone would perpetrate such a heinous, sacrilegious lie."

Sami gave a little snort. "Oh please, now who is playing the outraged, moral card? You're a thief, and a whore monger, Mr. DiMera, and they are probably your good habits. You're the last person in the world to try and make me feel badly about one little white lie."

EJ wasn't even upset anymore he realised, he just loved arguing with her. "It was a black and white lie, and it wasn't little. I may be somewhat scurrilous at times, but even I draw the line at impersonating a nun!"

"Only because I doubt they'd make a habit big enough to fit you," said Sami, totally unrepentant. "If they did I'm sure you'd be using it to work some kind of scam."

"How is it that you're the one committing heresy, and yet you still manage to make it sound like I'm the one on shaky moral ground?" asked EJ in disbelief. _God, but she was good, and I thought I knew how to tell a story. _

"Father Antony is probably waiting for us, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Nice side step. You're quite the little dancer, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"We're not dancing, Mr. DiMera," Sami informed him, heading off to the back of the church, on the lookout for the sacristy.

"Oh, but we are, my little alley cat," he murmured. EJ followed behind Sami at a slower pace, but he quickly caught up with her when he heard her give a scream. EJ rushed to join her, finding Sami standing at the doorway of what must have been the sacristy, her hands over her mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked in real concern. "What is-"

Sami raised a shaking finger, and EJ looked where she was pointing.

EJ's heart sank. "Oh no."

Father Antony lay face down on the sacristy floor, his white confessional robes stained brilliant red with blood. With just one look EJ could tell his head had been bludgeoned in with some kind of blunt instrument.

"Is-is he-?"

"Dead?" EJ finished grimly as he moved past Sami to crouch down by the man. "Very." He looked the priest over, seeing the broken skull fragments revealing blood soaked brain matter and shook his head, straightening up. EJ took in the state of the room, the table and chair overturned, the books pulled from the bookcase against the wall. "Someone was looking for something."

Sami finally entered the room. "The poor man," said Sami unevenly. She sank to knees beside the body and knelt by him, tears filling her eyes. "Is there nothing we can do for him?"

"It's between Father Antony and God now, Samantha," said EJ unhappily. "This priest has taken his last confessional."

"But-but why, who would do something like this to a defenceless priest?" Sami choked.

"The same people willing to kidnap you in broad daylight, I'm thinking," said EJ darkly. "I guess we know why they didn't come to our hotel straight away, they were here."

Sami shook her head, clearly very upset.

EJ looked down at her as she knelt by the dead priest. _Dear heaven, what has Samantha gotten herself into, and how the hell can I get her out of it?_ EJ cleared his throat, pushing back the fear he felt on her behalf. "Samantha you have to tell me what is going on, this is serious. They've killed a man, a priest no less – these people are not to be dismissed. I need you to tell me who they are, it's the only way I can protect you properly."

"I don't know who they are," she cried out in distress. "I swear to you Mr. DiMera, on Will's life, on my Ma's grave, I don't know these people or what they want."

EJ searched her tear streaked face, looking for any kind of deception, and finding none.

"Why would anyone do this?" asked Sami, wiping away her tears, looking down at Father Antony's inert body.

"I think it is becoming pretty obvious," said EJ grimly. "These people are after Lewis or more correctly, I'm guessing, the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

"But you said they don't exist."

"They don't, but clearly these men think they do." EJ shook his head, the pieces starting to fall into place. "You've been asking about Lewis up and down the countryside, and someone noticed. I figure they are following you thinking you'll lead them to Lewis, and the map he won in the card game."

Sami's eyes went wide. "What will happen if they find Will?"

"Take a look at what you're kneeling beside, Samantha, and I think you have your answer."

"I can't let them hurt, Will," said Sami emotionally.

"Right now I'm more concerned about us," said EJ flatly. "Your precious Will has gotten us into a world of trouble."

"This isn't Will's fault," said Sami defensively.

EJ bit back what he really wanted to say. "We need to get out of here."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Sweetheart, the last thing we need to be doing is answering any questions. I definitely think discretion is the better part of valour with this one."

"But-"

"We can't help Father Antony any more, Samantha. We have to look after ourselves."

"I forgot," said Sami stiffly, "that's your specialty, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to apologise for having the ability to stay alive, and if you have any sense, you won't either."

Sami looked down, obviously uncomfortable about leaving Father Antony, but EJ was more of a realist. "What I really want to know is if they got the damn map from the Father. If they have then hopefully they will leave us the hell alone."

"I don't think they did."

EJ looked down at Sami who was now on her hands and knees, looking under the book case. "I see something." She reached in with her hand, and drew out a piece of neatly folded paper. Her eyes widened as she opened up the paper, and saw what was written on it. "The map!"

EJ hastily closed the distance between them. "Are you sure?" Sami handed the piece of paper to him.

EJ studied it, whilst holding out a hand to help Sami to her feet.

"Father Antony must have hid the map when he heard the men coming," said Sami excitedly.

"Or it just got mislaid in the ensuing fight." He turned the piece of paper over, and right side up again. "This definitely looks like a map; complete with an X marks the spot."

A big smile lit up Sami's face. "So we know where Will is heading then?" Her smile faltered. "Not that you care, of course, you're not coming with me." Sami held out her hand. "Can I have the map back, please?"

EJ hand the piece of paper back. "Of course."

Sami looked down at the dead priest uncertainly. "We-we can't leave Father Antony like this."

"I know it's rather grim, Samantha, but we can't help him. Someone is going to be along soon enough I'm sure."

Her face clouded over. "But he was only trying to help us."

EJ took her elbow. "Samantha, the man made his choices in who he chose to associate with in the first place. I don't mean to be harsh, but every choice has a consequence – this was his."

"You really don't have a heart, do you, Mr. DiMera?"

The way she was looking at him stung more than her words. "Maybe not, but I have a brain, and it is telling me to get out of here." EJ pulled on her elbow, directing Sami out of the room, and its' unfortunate occupant. They didn't speak on the way back to the Park Otel. EJ opted for a cab for them, not wanting to be on the streets right then. His mind was racing after what they'd just discovered at the church. Back at the hotel, EJ walked Sami to her room.

"Thank you, Mr. DiMera, you can be on your way now." Sami turned her back on him, opening the door, and stepping over the threshold.

_Like hell_. "Samantha, I've been thinking," EJ followed her through the door. "It seems to me-"

EJ didn't finish his sentence as a sharp blow to the back of his head had stars exploding in front of his eyes. The last thing he heard before the blackness came was Sami's shocked scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter TWENTY**

EJ gave a pain filled groan as he came slowly awake. His head throbbed, and his mouth was dry. Forcing his eyes open EJ quickly realised he was in his room, tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. He looked around as best as he could. "Zmtha!" His muffled cry didn't garner any response. EJ couldn't see her anywhere, and his stomach tightened in fear. Struggling against his ropes, EJ strained to be free. The ropes bit into him, but EJ refused to give up. He rocked side to side on the chair, trying to get the bonds to loosen. The chair toppled over so EJ landed on his side. He grunted around the gag at the painful connection with the floor. The chair had given a loud creak, but hadn't broken so now EJ was trapped on the floor. He renewed his efforts to be free.

"I knew you'd be lost without me."

EJ heard the familiar voice from somewhere above him, his eyes going wide. "Mosh!"

A pair of legs appeared directly in front of EJ. "Yes, Mosh indeed." Tosh tutted and shook his head. "Look at the state of you. This reminds me of that card game in Marrakesh. That ended poorly as well."

"Melf me!"

Tosh crouched down so he was EJ's line of vision. "Only when you admit told Tosh is a genius, and you're the village idiot who doesn't deserve his friendship."

EJ's face darkened. "Mop meeing man midimit mand het me mhout of miss meforfh I muffle mo minto ma mound!"

Tosh gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm going to read between the lines and interpret that little outburst as you think I'm a god amongst men and you humbly wish to worship at my feet." Tosh reached for his gag. "Request granted, and whilst you're down there, if you get the urge to give my shoes a polish, don't hold back on my account."

EJ spluttered as the gag was finally out of his mouth, trying to wet his dry mouth. "Good God man, if listening to you witter on like an idiot is the price I have to pay for being rescued, you can leave me to my fate!"

"Okay then," said Tosh brightly, putting the gag back in EJ's mouth.

"MOP MOOLING AMOUNDF!"

"Well someone has gotten a lot surlier without my shining presence to light the darkness within," Tosh noted with a grin. He pulled the gag out of EJ's mouth and started on the rest of his ropes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Answering my call of being the perpetual saviour of your ungrateful ass, what else?"

"Our asses are more than equal when it comes to the saving department," said EJ flatly, helping with undoing his bindings, now his hands were free.

"I think I've edged out in front with this rescue, old boy."

EJ shook his head, standing up and kicking off the last of the ropes. "How did you know where I was?"

"You weren't too hard to track down," said Tosh dryly. "As soon as I heard someone had been engaging in some medium to heavy arson of the lair of one the local bully boys, I rather figured it out. I just asked around for an English numpty and a nun, and here I am, old Tosh to the rescue." Tosh gave a pleased smirk. "I told you the two of you would stand out like tits on the proverbial bull."

EJ scowled at him. "You're a genius."

"Well, obviously, but every now and then it's nice to hear you say the words." Tosh looked around himself. "So where is she then, the whirling dervish?"

"I don't know, they knocked me out," EJ fretted. "God, if anything has happened to her-"

"What did I tell you? Nuns are bad luck."

"I have to find her, the men who are doing this are very dangerous, they've already killed and won't hesitate to do so again I'm sure." EJ stalked over to the door. _Hold on sweetheart, I'm coming. _

"I wouldn't."

EJ stopped with his hand on the door knob, and looked back over his shoulder at Tosh. "Why?"

"There are two gorillas patrolling the hallways. Why do you think I came in through the window?"

EJ arched an eyebrow. "We're on the third floor."

"You know I'm an excellent climber – I'm like a gazelle."

"Are gazelles particularly well known for their climbing abilities?"

"You know what I mean, I'm light on my feet."

"Like a rat up a drain pipe."

"I prefer the gazelle analogy," sniffed Tosh.

EJ hurried over to the window and looked down. "It's a long way down."

Tosh came to stand beside him, looking down as well. "No one was ever hurt by falling, EJ." He waved a hand. "Of course, the sudden stop at the end is always a bit of a bastard to be sure."

"I have to get to her," said EJ urgently. "Do you think she'd still be in her room?"

"Highly likely, I checked to see if you two had left yet with the desk clerk."

EJ craned his head out the window and looked over to his left. Sami was three rooms away which meant three windows. He looked down at the narrow ledge, his jaw hardening. "I need my guns."

"Why, do they have a parachute attached to them?" asked Tosh in amusement.

EJ was already over at his bag. "We're going to have to fight our way out, and I'd like to have a little firepower on our side." He searched through his canvas bag. "Damn it!"

"Took your guns?" asked Tosh sympathetically.

EJ closed his eyes in frustration. "Yes," he bit out. He straightened up and turned to face Tosh. "Tell me you brought weapons, Tosh?"

"Are we counting my rapier like wit and killer smile?"

EJ gave him a decidedly unimpressed look.

"Then that would be a no," said Tosh ruefully.

"Why not?" asked EJ in aggravation.

"I find guns less than useful for climbing, but then, that's just me. Besides, I rather hoped we'd be doing more of a skirting manoeuvre rather than a full frontal attack, old boy."

"I'm hoping for that as well, Tosh, but seeing as these men have already killed a priest I didn't want to be taking any chances!"

Tosh's eyes went wide in horror. "They killed a priest?" He shook his head and looked worried. "How many years bad luck would that be? I mean, it would have to be more than a broken mirror, right?"

"I have to get to her," said EJ. He made a beeline for the window, clambering out onto the sill.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

EJ didn't answer, already starting to edge along the little ledge, trying to find things to hang onto. He was facing the wall, and having difficulty keeping his feet on the ledge.

Tosh stuck his head out the window. "Did we talk? Have I gone deaf, did I missed it?"

"I have to do this," said EJ in a hoarse whisper, conscious of not drawing attention to themselves as he edged closer to the next window. Distracted by Tosh, EJ momentarily lost his footing as his left shoe hit something slippery underneath, and one foot suddenly dangled precariously off the ledge. EJ gripped the wall more tightly to save himself.

"Pigeon _cac_ (shit)," said Tosh casually. "You have to watch for that. We gazelles are always very careful of the stuff."

"Thank you," said EJ darkly as he scrubbed the bottom of his shoe on the ledge so he had some grip again.

Tosh watched EJ's slow progress for a moment. "It's like watching a rhinoceros trying to walk a tightrope. The show would probably be more entertaining if you were wearing a tutu. How about it, old boy? Time for a quick costume change to give the punters what they want, eh?"

EJ threw him an exasperated look.

Tosh stuck out his bottom lip. "No tutu?"

"Help me, or go away," EJ instructed him, going back to his slow progress along the ledge.

Tosh climbed out of the window. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

Out of the corner of his eye EJ had to admire how nimble Tosh was as he easily covered the distance between them which had taken EJ so long.

"Are we going at this snail's pace for a particular reason or are you really just this hopeless at this?"

"Forgive me for needing a little more room than you, Tosh," EJ grumbled.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentleman, definitive proof that more isn't always better, sometimes it is just more."

EJ glanced over at Tosh to see his smug expression as he easily held onto the building and found his footing on the building ledge. "Just because I'm glad to see you, Tosh, and grateful for the untying business, don't think I won't hesitate to throw you off this ledge if you don't stop being this annoying."

Tosh gave him a wounded look. "Charming, absolutely charming. I could be naked and covered by beautiful, accommodating women right now, not clinging to a building with a man who smells of pigeon _cac_."

"Tosh, please," EJ grunted, "I'm trying to concentrate." He continued to edge along outside of the building.

Tosh rolled his eyes, easily keeping up with him.

A fine sweat broke out on EJ's brow at the effort of keeping himself on the ledge as he passed the first and then second window. He looked back to see Tosh was no longer by his side. Instead the other man was standing at the large window EJ had just passed, a big smile on his face. EJ craned his neck to see what Tosh was looking at and wasn't surprised to find a woman on the other side of the window. She was dressed in traditional robes, but looked like she was about to take them off, obviously not having noticed the voyeuristic Tosh. EJ flicked Tosh's ear and glared at him. "Move!" he mouthed to him.

Tosh pouted. "I was only window shopping," he mouthed back.

"I don't want to upset anymore people in this town, just keep moving," EJ mouthed.

"Are you saying something important or gasping for breath?" Tosh whispered. "I don't know what you're saying, old boy."

"This isn't a game, Tosh," said EJ in a hoarse whisper.

"And yet I still feel like I'm winning, how does that work then?"

EJ shook his head and went back to making his way to the third window, Samantha's window. Once there he gripped the sash to have a quick look inside. Sami was in the middle of the room, pacing up and down, fiddling with her necklace. She looked alone. Eager to get off the ledge, EJ boldly climbed through the window.

Sami turned around at the sound, her eyes going wide. "Mr. DiMera!" She immediately ran over to him.

EJ grabbed her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently. "Did they hurt you?"

Sami shook her head. "No, I-"

"So is the damsel in distress all in one piece?" asked Tosh brightly. He stuck his head through the window, the rest of him quickly following.

"Tosh!" exclaimed Sami and then she smiled. "It's so good to see you."

Tosh gave her a charming smile. "Hello, my dear." He eyed Sami appreciatively. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Tosh, it's her," EJ informed him.

"Her, who?" asked Tosh, still smiling at Sami winsomely.

"Her, the whirling dervish."

Tosh's eyes went wide as he did a rather comical double take at the very different looking Sister Mary Agnes. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "It's you!" He looked her up and down. "What happened to your habit? What happened to your accent?" Clearly Tosh realised this was going to take all day if he kept itemizing his questions so he went for a more all encompassing, "What happened?"

"I'm not a nun," said Sami with a lop sided smile.

"And you're a Yank," Tosh gasped.

Sami scowled. "Why does everyone keep saying that like it's a bad thing?"

"Not bad, sweetheart, surprising," interjected EJ. "You're a long way from home."

"So are you."

"True, but I wasn't dressed as an Irish nun the last time Tosh saw me, so you can forgive his shock, I'm sure."

"What is going on?" asked Tosh faintly. "Oh, this can't be good."

"You weren't happy when she was a nun, you're not happy now she isn't one," said EJ wryly. "There is just no pleasing some people."

"I used the disguise because I thought it would be a safer way to travel, Tosh. I have to find Will-"

"Her long lost lover," EJ supplied. _The bastard._

"He's not lost," said Sami defiantly. "I have the map, I know where Will is."

"The chances of the man even still being alive are remote, Samantha. I think you should prepare yourself for such an eventuality. _I've already got my dancing shoes ready to do a jig on his grave if and when that happy day arrives._

"Will's not dead!" she gasped in distress. "Don't even say the words, Mr. DiMera!"

"I'm sorry… but _Samantha_?" Tosh gave her a suspicious look. "Is that the name you're going by now? Can people do that now, just make up names?"

"It's not a made up name," said Sami hotly, "and everyone calls me Sami anyway."

"Making it shorter doesn't make it any less of a made up sounding name," Tosh pointed out.

She gave him a frustrated look. "Why won't you believe me? My name's Sami Brady."

"And last time we met your name was Sister Mary Agnes," Tosh reasoned. "Next time we meet is your nom de plume going to be Tyrone Winterbottom-Higgins the Third? One would never know around you, my dear."

Sami gave EJ an imploring look. "Tell him, Mr. DiMera, tell him I'm telling the truth."

EJ pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Tosh does make a valid point, my little chameleon.

"What's a chameleon?" asked Sami with a frown. "Who's making up words now?"

"Talk of names and ever changing personas can wait," said EJ firmly. "We need to get out of here. Are you sure they didn't hurt you, Samantha?"

"No, of course they didn't."

"Why of course not?" asked EJ with a scowl. "These men are the ones who kidnapped you earlier today and killed Father Antony. We can't underestimate them and what they'll do to get their hands on the map."

Tosh raised a hand. "Again, sorry to be a bother, but what is all this about a map?"

"Later, Tosh, I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to get out of this room. Samantha, how is your head for heights?"

"Great, but-"

"We have to climb down the outside of the building. I know it doesn't sound like it, but that is our safest option."

"I'm not climbing down the side of the building, Mr. DiMera!"

"It's either climb or fight our way out," said EJ grimly. "How many men have you seen, Samantha?"

"Four, but-"

"Two each," said EJ to Tosh. "How do you like those odds?"

Tosh gave a little shrug. "We've certainly had worse."

"At least one of them is Algerian Special Forces," said EJ grimly. "Expect a real fight."

Tosh pulled an unhappy face. "Oh bollocks, Algerians - they're insane."

Sami shook her head. "Scar man isn't one of them."

"You probably just haven't seen him yet, Samantha. I'm sure he's not far away. They think the map is extremely valuable."

"They don't want the map, and it's not Scar man who locked us in our rooms."

EJ stared down at her. "Samantha… what is going on?"

Sami fixed a bright smile on her face. "You know when I was telling you everything before?"

"Yes," said EJ slowly.

She fiddled with her necklace. "Well, there may have been one or two minor details I left out."

EJ's eyes went wide and palms began to sweat. He and Tosh exchanged looks. _Oh god, what now?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter TWENTY ONE**

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Go on," said EJ at last.

"The men out in the corridor, they aren't connected to the map," said Sami unhappily, "they're my family."

"Family?" EJ arched an eyebrow_. _

"My Da and three of my brothers, Frank, Michael, and Seamus."

There was a long pause.

"Oh God," said Tosh faintly, "there are more of them."

"Why would your family knock me out and tie me to a chair, Samantha?" asked EJ, looking at her intently.

Sami made an unhappy expression. "They thought you might be leading me astray."

"If anything it is the other way around," said Tosh indignantly. "Before meeting you EJ was a perfectly respectable reprobate who knew how to keep out of trouble. Now he's a mess."

EJ made an offended snort. "I'm not a mess."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have been some other guy I untied from a chair a few minutes ago," said Tosh sweetly.

EJ waved Tosh's observation aside, his attention back on Sami. "And why is your father following you around the world exactly, Samantha?"

"He says he's here to take me home, back to Boston," said Sami unhappily.

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course not, but I'm afraid Da is going to make me."

"You're a grown woman, Samantha," said EJ indignantly on her behalf. "He can't be throwing his weight around like this. You can do as you please!"

Sami bit her bottom lip and gave him a pained smile.

Suddenly EJ was worried. "Remind me again, just how old are you, Samantha, twenty one?"

She just stared back at him.

"Twenty?"

"Nineteen?"

EJ swallowed hard and tried again. "Nineteen?"

Sami gave a little shake of her head and a grimace.

"Oh dear," said Tosh faintly.

"Eighteen?" EJ's voice was becoming higher pitched as the number became smaller.

"Yes," said Sami quickly, "at least I will be, in another two months."

"Another two months?" EJ repeated, his tone very strangled now. "Which would currently make you seventeen?"

Sami made a face. "If you want to be technical about it."

"I do," said EJ dazedly, "I really, really do." He sat down heavily on the nearby bed, fortunate the piece of furniture was so handy because he didn't even look before his knees gave way.

"Seventeen," Tosh repeated, and then began to giggle a little, "seventeen."

"There is nothing funny about this, Tosh," said EJ darkly. _How can a seventeen year old girl be traipsing across war torn countries by herself? And I thought her being a nun made no sense. _

"She's but a wee bairn," said Tosh as he doubled over, laughter consuming him, "and has done nought but had yae pouzlin' about from heather tae heath this whole time."

It usually amused EJ when Tosh slipped back into his native accent, but not today. "Are you done?"

Tosh straightened up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Unlikely, jimmy."

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Sami defensively. "It's only a number."

"A very small number," EJ pointed out unhappily.

At first EJ had thought he was sick because he was lusting after a nun, and he'd made his peace with that. To find out he'd actually been lusting after little more than a child was a new blow. _This is going to take some time to come to terms with_. He stared at her. "So your father has been chasing you down the whole time you've been chasing down this Will, correct?"

"I really thought I'd have found Will by now," said Sami with a little pout. "I didn't count on things taking this long, and I guess the nuns must have managed to get in contact with my Da. I thought I had more time between Da getting the telegram and making the voyage to Zurich."

"Hold on a minute," said EJ, more confused than ever. "So you were going to school in Zurich?"

"A private school, run by nuns."

"What were wrong with the private schools in America?"

"Nothing… I guess."

EJ's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And you weren't going to any of them because…?"

She didn't meet his eye. "I may have been asked to leave one or two of them."

"One or two?"

"Fine," she huffed, "five of them."

"Five!" EJ and Tosh repeated in disbelieving unison.

Tosh was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and shock. "How does a wee thing like you get herself kicked out of five private schools?"

Sami started to play with her necklace again. "It's actually easier than you might think. Some people just have no sense of humour."

"What kinds of things weren't they finding hilarious, Samantha?" _Every time I think I'm beginning to understand this woman she throws me another googly._ EJ couldn't take his eyes off her. _God, but she's magnificent, I have to know every single thing about her._

"I may have crashed the Head's new car," Sami admitted, and then gave them a defensive look. "But that wasn't my fault – the girls dared me to take the car for a spin."

EJ and Tosh exchanged looks again.

"And then there was the food fight incident, and then the fire in the infirmary, and the incident with the fountain…" Sami trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable under their shocked gazes. "Don't look at me like that. I don't know why these things keep happening to me, they just do!"

"So the library wasn't the first thing you've burnt down," EJ commented wryly as he stood up from the bed. "I guess that explains why you're so good at creating infernos, hmm, Samantha? Practice does make perfect after all."

"_You_ were responsible for the destruction of Tabib's headquarters?" asked Tosh in disbelief.

Sami bit her bottom lip. "You know about that?"

"Oh poppet, _everyone_ knows about that," said Tosh knowingly. "It's the first thing I heard about when I got to town. Everyone is talking about who would be stupid enough to cross Tabib in this way. By all accounts Tabib is one unhappy chappy about the whole debacle."

"It was an accident," Sami pouted. "Tell him, ."

"Tosh isn't the one you need to convince, and I don't know what happened in the library, I was drunk out of my mind, remember?"

"Well it does sound like old Tosh has been missing out on a lot of fun."

"I don't know if being pushed out of a second story window counts as fun." EJ paused, giving Sami a sexy smile, carrying on in a husky voice. "Although I will admit what came next certainly more than made up for the whole night."

Sami blushed bright red, refusing to meet his eye.

_She may not be a nun, but now I understand all that blushing she does. Samantha is little more than a child, a complete novice with what happens between a man and a woman._ EJ closed his eyes briefly as he was overrun by more memories from last night. _Only she doesn't kiss like a child, doesn't feel like one in my arms._ EJ's eyes snapped open as a thought occurred. "So where does this William Lewis fit into all of this?" he demanded to know.

"I-I told you."

"He's your lover and you're intent on running off together?"

Sami's chin went up in defiance. "That's right."

"But you would have been little more than fifteen or so before he left for the war," said EJ with a frown."

Sami gave a little shrug. "So?"

"So you were even more of a child then you are now," EJ snapped. "You have a crush on this chap, nothing more, and on the basis of a crush you're rescuing life and limb for a man who probably doesn't even want you anymore."

Sami's hand snapped out and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare say that! Will does love me, he does want to be with me! He'd never leave me if he could help it!"

EJ put a hand to his stinging cheek, blinking away his surprise at her attack. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but was shocked to see the sudden tears in her eyes. _Oh god, she really does love him_. The thought depressed him no end.

"Will loves me," Sami declared shakily, her voice cracking with emotion. "He's the only one who ever has, and the only one who ever will."

"Don't cry, Samantha," EJ implored her guiltily.

Sami turned sharply away. "I'm not."

EJ could see her scrubbing at her tears, even with her back to him. 

"Bad form, old boy," Tosh whispered to him. "You made her cry. You know my rule about crying women. It's up there with not crossing people with fewer teeth then hands."

"It wasn't intentional," EJ whispered back in frustration.

Sami turned back around and glared at him with now dry, but red eyes. "Just because you couldn't conceive anyone loving someone like me doesn't mean that someone doesn't. Will loves me and I love him, Mr. DiMera, and who are you to say otherwise?"

"I didn't mean to imply you were unlovable, Samantha," said EJ quickly. "Only to state the fact you are very young and people change as they mature."

"And are you so different from how you were at seventeen?" she challenged him. "The man who doesn't have a home, who doesn't like commitments? How old are you anyway, Mr. DiMera, forty? I bet you live the same way you did when you were twenty!"

Tosh chuckled. "She's got your number, old boy."

EJ glared at him briefly, and then Sami had his attention again. "Forty? You think I'm forty?"

Sami kind of shrugged. "I don't know. You never said."

"I'm thirty one," said EJ indignantly, "and a very youthful thirty one at that."

"That's still really old," Sami argued. "You should be taking on responsibilities like a family and children by now. Not living the life of a common thief in the gutters of foreign countries."

"So it isn't only Sister Mary Agnes who had lots of rules," said EJ flatly. "Apparently Samantha Brady has a few of her own. And thirty one isn't _really_ old!"

"It's unseemly behaviour, and if thirty one isn't really old, then seventeen isn't _really_ young!"

Tosh gave a little laugh. "She's got you there. My mother was sixteen when she married my father."

"And look what happened to them," said EJ grimly.

Tosh rolled his eyes. "They were killed in a train crash. You're grasping at straws by saying the accident had anything to do with anyone's age."

"How old were your parents when they married?" Sami challenged him.

EJ scowled. "Fifteen and nineteen, but it was a different time. Besides, the marriage was arranged."

"But were they happy?"

"Well, yes."

"So age has nothing to do with anything then," reasoned Sami triumphantly.

EJ's scowl deepened. "We're getting off topic here. The point is your father is here to take you back to school – is that it?"

"I don't think they'll have me back," said Sami with a grimace. "Da wants me to come home, and he said he'll organise for me to not be any more trouble."

"What does that mean?"

Sami's face darkened. "It means he intends to marry me off to one of his friends. He's been threatening to make me someone else's problem for years." She sighed heavily. "I think I might have pushed him too far with this one."

"Does your Da know about Will?"

"Of course."

"And he doesn't approve?"

Sami's face clouded over. "He won't even speak his name."

_Well at least her father and I agree on one thing. _

Tosh piped up. "I hate to be the practical polly here, but what happens next? I mean, your father thinks he has EJ tied to a chair for, I don't know, interfering with his daughter, I'm guessing. What is your father planning on doing next?"

Sami looked up at EJ. "I'll talk to my Da, explain how you were just trying to help me. I'm sure he'll see reason and both of you will be free to go about your business."

EJ looked at her intently. "And you?"

Sami gave him a brave smile. "I'll be fine. I can handle my Da."

"Does this mean you're giving up on Will?"

"I'll never give up Will," said Sami unevenly.

"Then what-"

"I'll just go and speak to my Da now," she interrupted him. "I know I can sort all this out. Wait here."

"Samantha-"

Sami was already out the door, closing it behind her.

EJ turned to Tosh, still struggling to come to terms with everything. "Can you believe this? She's seventeen, little more than a child."

Tosh gave a shrug. "There is seventeen, and there is seventeen."

"Meaning?"

"I'm sure even Satan used to be seventeen once."

EJ threw Tosh a dark look. "Samantha isn't Satan."

"Of course not," said Tosh easily. "For one thing I always pictured the Lord of Darkness as being taller. I'm not suggesting she's the Devil... just one of his minions. A demonette or maybe just the girl who makes the tea."

"Samantha isn't evil," said EJ defensively.

"I didn't say she was evil, but you have to admit, old boy – you'd struggle to find another teenager like her."

EJ sighed. "She's amazing." _And everything I find out about her makes even more so. _

"Amazingly terrifying," Tosh agreed readily. "She's halfway through her teenage years and is already a seasoned liar, manipulator and apparently, arsonist. Forgive me for not seeing her as some wilting flower in need of protection. Sami's forged a path through several countries already, leaving a trail of destruction behind her."

"Samantha may not be a wilting flower, but she does need protecting."

Tosh pursed his lips, giving EJ a thoughtful look. "By you, I'm presuming?"

"Why not me?"

Tosh tapped his index finger to his cheek. "Why not you, let me see. How about because she already seems to have an overprotective father and brothers up to the task? Or how about because she is love with another man?" Tosh looked at him in exasperation. "What possible good could come of pursuing this, EJ?"

"You don't understand, Tosh," he grumbled.

"Do you?"

"I understand Samantha needs me, whether she is willing to admit it or not!"

"Pardon me for asking, old boy, but isn't that reason enough alone to run screaming for the hills? We don't like entanglements, remember? It only leads to more entanglements, and quite likely a painful and gruesome end."

"Samantha is no danger to me," EJ asserted.

Tosh gave him a considered look. "I wonder."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter TWENTY TWO**

"What do ya mean he's in ya room?"

Sami grimaced under her father's ire.

"How did he get dere?" Patrick Brady, glared at his sons. "I taught ya said you'd tied him up?"

"We did, Da," said Frank, the eldest.

"Well ya didn't do a very good job, now did ya?" said Patrick in disgust.

"Mr. DiMera had help, his friend Tosh untied him," said Sami.

"So dere are more cockroaches comin' out of da wood work is dere? Is dere no end ta da men ya exposed ya self ta, girl?"

"It isn't like that, Da." _Why are you even trying, Sami, you know he never listens to you and everything is always your fault._ Sami closed her eyes_. Why can't he just take my side_ _for once?_

"Are ya prayin'?" asked Patrick in disbelief. "Do ya really tink God would be listenin' ta da likes of ya, after all dat ya've done?"

"If you'll just let me explain, Da," said Sami urgently. "I know I-"

"So ya be draggin' our name tru da mud, and all for what?"

"I-I was looking for Will, Da. I know he's still alive and-"

Patrick's face went a terrifying purple colour. "Don't ya say his name in front of me again! He's dead ta me and dis family – do ya understand me?"

Sami bit her bottom lip, unable to meet his furious gaze.

"So ya tellin' me dat you've humiliated dis family all because of him?" Patrick demanded to know.

Sami continued to look down at her feet. She took a deep breath and looked up at her father. "Da, if you'd just listen to what I have to say-"

"I'll not be listenin' ta anymore of ya lies, girl," he said angrily. "And I've got sometin' ta say ta dose men in dere."

Patrick stormed off with Sami close on his heels, her brothers behind her. "Da, wait!"

It was too late, Patrick was already out of his room and across the hall to Sami's room, flinging open the door and surprising the two men talking inside. Patrick stalked into the room, Sami hurrying in as well as the three brothers blocked the way out of the room. Sami glanced over at the menacing picture her brothers painted. They were all big men, not overly tall but broad and powerful looking. They were all glaring at EJ and Tosh like they wanted them dead. Sami gave a distressed look over at EJ who seemed to be recovering from his surprise quickly.

EJ took a step towards her father, and held out his hand for the other man to shake. "Ah, Mr. Brady, I presume. So nice to finally meet you, Samantha's told me so much about you."

Patrick folded his arms in front of his chest, ignoring EJ's outstretched hand. "Did she now?"

EJ withdrew his hand and gave a calm smile. "But of course. I'm sorry for us to be meeting under these kinds of circumstances-"

"I'm not interested in ya smooth talkin' ways, Englishman. I'm not a seventeen year old girl, ya smarmy ways aren't goin' ta bring ya any favours wit me."

"Mr. DiMera was just being polite, Da," Sami defended him stiffly.

Her father's face darkened. "DiMera! An Itie is he? I might have known wit dat dark skin of his. Ya gone and gotten yaself involved wit da very people we been at war wit! Have ya not a brain in dat tick skull of ya's, girl?"

Sami watched EJ's jaw tighten as he moved to correct her Da. "My father was originally from Italy it is true, but I was born and bred in England and proudly fought for them in the war, Mr. Brady. Perhaps you could take a moment to find out some facts before jumping to such erroneous conclusions? And your daughter is certainly anything but thick. I don't believe she deserves to be spoken to in such a manner."

Sami's eyes went wide. _No one has ever spoken to my Da like that before_. She stared at EJ in disbelief. _Why is he defending me after all I've put him through?_

"I'll not be takin' any advice from da likes of ya!" snapped Patrick. "Da man who has defiled ma daughter."

"No one has been defiled," said EJ firmly. "I give you my word as a gentleman."

Her father snorted derisively.

"I told ya, Da," said Sami anxiously. "Mr. DiMera and Mr. McIntosh-"

Tosh stuck up his hand. "That's me by the way – James McIntosh at your service."

Patrick grunted his disinterest, and didn't take his hand either.

"They've been looking after me, Da."

"I'm sure dey have," sneered Patrick.

Tosh fixed a bright smile on his face. "You know, I'm sensing a little tension in the room. I always find a few friendly libations always calms things down somewhat. What does everyone say, eh?"

Sami followed where Tosh was looking to see a bottle of scotch sitting on a nearby table next to a bowl of fruit. She hadn't even noticed the liquor before now, but apparently Tosh had more of an eagle eye for such things. Her brothers and father just stared at him, but apparently their disapproval wasn't going to put Tosh off.

He gave a little pout. "No? Well, no one minds if I have a little tipple then? My throat is rather dry from my recent travels." Tosh crossed the room and picked up the glass beside the bottle. He lifted the lid on a little caddy sitting beside the bottle and made a happy noise. "Ice, brilliant." He prepared his scotch on the rocks, took a long sip, then looked round at everyone. "Sure I can't tempt anyone else?"

"I'm not a slave ta da demon drink," said her father darkly.

Tosh gave a winsome smile as he crossed back to stand by EJ's side. "My dear sir, I don't like to think of it as slavery, so much as a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"So dese are da types of men dat ya choose ta consort wit?" asked her father in disgust. "Not dat I expected anytin' more from ya I suppose. Ya been nutin' but trouble from da day ya were born!"

Out of the corner of her eye Sami saw EJ's expression darken, and she rushed to stop things getting worse. "Da, it really isn't like that. Mr. DiMera and Mr. McIntosh have been perfect gentlemen. Mr. DiMera has only been trying to help me, honestly."

"And he just helped ya out of da goodness of his heart? The man carries guns around – don't tell ma he hasn't had his way wit ya, girl!"

"Da!" Sami gasped in horror. Sudden memories of EJ's body pressed against hers flooded her being; the feeling of him plundering the depth of her mouth had her lost for words for once in her life. She may not have done all her father thought she had, but Sami knew she wasn't quite the untouched girl who had set out from Zurich not so long ago. The thought made her blush uncontrollably.

Patrick saw her pink cheeks and drew his own conclusions. "Ya're sullied now, no man will ever want ya! No decent man I mean. At least before I could offer dem ya virtue ta make up fa ya troublesome ways but now, now ya no better den a whore!"

Sami's shoulders sagged as she could do little to refute her father's claims. _It doesn't matter what I say, he's always going to hate me._ Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of the way her father always seemed to find ways to be disappointed in her. _He's never going to love me, and if my own father can't love me then who ever could?_

"Mr. Brady." Suddenly EJ was crossing the room and coming to stand beside her. EJ put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

She looked up at him in amazement. _What on earth is he doing? This is only going to make things worse. _

EJ gave her a reassuring smile, and then addressed her father. "Mr. Brady, I do believe you have the wrong end of the stick. As I said, my intentions towards your daughter are entirely honourable."

Sami blinked away her tears, staring up at him fearfully. "Mr. DiMera, what are you doing?"

EJ gave her a loving look. "I'm sorry darling, but I really can't keep it a secret any longer. I know we'd agree to keep it secret for a bit, but I think your father has a right to know."

Patrick gave them a suspicious look. "Right ta know what?"

EJ's face lit up. "I've asked your daughter to do me the very great honour of marrying me, and to my absolute delight she's taken pity on the poor, wretched soul that I am and has consented, making me the happiest man on this earth."

Everyone gasped in shock at EJ's announcement, none more so than Tosh. His sudden intake of breath caused an ice cube to become caught in the back of his throat. Tosh made a gagging sound, and then coughed, dislodging the ice cube. The piece of frozen water flew across the room and hit Seamus squarely in the middle of the forehead. Her brother gave a grunt of surprised pain as the airborne ice bounced off him.

Tosh gave Seamus an apologetic smile. "Sorry, old boy - nervous tic, had it since the War."

EJ couldn't help himself. "The tic or the glass of liquor in your hand?"

Tosh didn't miss a beat. "Both."

Seamus glared at Tosh, and Sami held her breath, worried her brother might do more than just glare. Their father, however, was more intent on EJ's bombshell.

"So ya want ta marry ma daughter, is it?" he asked in open disbelief.

"I had planned to do everything the right way, sir," said EJ quickly, "and ask for your permission first, of course. However you weren't in the country at the time, or so I thought, but Samantha and I certainly want to do things by the book now. So, if I may, Mr. Brady – may I have your permission to take your beautiful daughter's hand in marriage?"

Patrick scowled. "Why would ya want ta marry da likes of her? I'll not be givin' ya a cent fa her dowry, do ya hear me? Dere is no money ta be made by marryin' her."

EJ gave a calm smile, but Sami could feel the tenseness in his body as he stood with his arm around her waist. "Samantha's love is the only riches I'll ever need in this world, Mr. Brady. We have no need of your money."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "And what just is it dat ya do fa a livin', Mr. DiMera?"

"He's a collector and trader of fine antiquities," Sami said quickly. She looked up at EJ and smiled. _I have no idea why he is doing this but I have to help him. At least my Da has stopped shouting for now._ "You're really quite rich, aren't you, honey?"

"Oh, absolutely," said EJ without hesitation, "you need not worry about me providing for your little girl, Mr. Brady."

Sami snuck a glance over at her brothers who up until this point had been speechless. Finally Michael couldn't seem to contain himself any longer. "You know she is a terrible housekeeper right? I can't count the number of times she's burnt holes in my shirts by accident."

Sami's lips thinned. "Who said it was an accident, Michael?"

Her brother's eyes went wide. "You see! She's a complete horror, burning perfectly good shirts just to get back at you over some imagined slight."

Seamus nodded. "And she's always answering back. What kind of man wants to live with a shrew by his side?"

"I am not a shrew, Seamus!"

Frank waded in. "Yes you are, Sami, you always have been." He addressed EJ now. "Don't expect much, Mr. DiMera – Sami really is rubbish as a housekeeper."

"Frank!" Sami felt her blood boil at the way her brothers were talking about her.

Before she could give them a piece of her mind EJ was tucking her more closely to his side. He looked down at her and gave her this toe curling smile full of absolute adoration. It made Sami's knees go weak. 

Not taking his eyes off Sami he addressed her brother. "Frank is it? Well, you know what they say Frank, one man's trash is another man's treasure." EJ reached out with one hand and took Sami's hand in his. His fingers stroked her palm ever so softly and made Sami's heart race like she'd just run ten miles. EJ held her gaze unblinkingly as he lifted her hand to his lips to press a lingering kiss to the back of her hand. Sami was completely captivated by his warm look, suddenly oblivious to the disapproving glares of her family.

"Treasure is right," snapped Michael, "because trust me, in a week or two when Sami gets up to all of her old tricks, you're going to want to bury her!"

EJ broke eye contact with Sami and she actually felt bereft at the loss of all of the warmth she'd seen in his chocolate brown eyes. He fixed Michael with a cool look.

"I can only imagine what living with someone who is so completely beneath your own intelligence must be like," said EJ smoothly, "the frustration it must bring. I can completely understand the occasional outburst."

"That's right," said Michael in satisfaction and then frowned. "Wait, you mean us right?"

EJ gave a sweet smile. "I think it is perfectly obvious to anyone with half a brain who I am talking about."

EJ flicked a quick wink her way, and Sami put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

Michael scowled, clearly not sure if EJ was mocking him or not. "Yeah, right."

"So ya really want to marry her den?" Patrick asked brusquely.

EJ gave a quick nod. "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

"In dat case I'll be glad ta hand her ova ta ya, so she can be someone else's problem fa a change."

Her father's words should have cut like a knife, but somehow Sami found with EJ by her side, they just seemed to slide off her. She blinked a couple of time. _Well, if that isn't the strangest thing._ EJ's body seemed to be warming her from the inside out as he stood resolutely beside her.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden to you, Da," said Sami coolly.

"Not sorry enough ta change ya hellion ways, dough were ya?" huffed her father. "Da damage in reputation ya caused dis family, I don't know if we'll eva be able ta hold our heads up in public again."

EJ gave him a cold smile. "I'm sure a man such as yourself will find a way, Mr. Brady."

Tosh interrupted the staring competition the two men were having. "How about a little toast to the happy couple, eh?" He walked over to the bottle of scotch and picked it up, his now empty glass in the other hand. "There are only three glasses so we might have to share."

"I'll drink my toast at da wedding."

"Da, we don't know when that will be," said Sami quickly. "We've only just gotten engaged and-"

"The wedding will be tanight."

"Tonight?" Tosh squeaked. He went deathly pale and immediately started chugging the scotch directly from the bottle.

"Samantha and I weren't planning on-"

"Do ya tink I'm goin' ta be leavin' dis God forsaken country witout seein' ya make good on ya word, Mr. DiMera?" He looked Sami up and down. "Besides, ya probably gone and knocked her up already, and I won't have any bastard children born in ta my household. Da weddin' will be tanight, and dere will be no more discussion about it."

Sami felt the blood leave her face as she realised her father was serious. _Oh no, this isn't happening._ She looked up at EJ who was grimly facing off against her father. _Please think of something, please, please, because my mind is just blank right now. _

EJ extended his hand to her father. "So it's settled then, tonight it is."

Sami's stomach churned violently as her father reached out and shook his hand this time. "It's settled."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter TWENTY THREE**

"You're making me dizzy, do you mind stopping, sweetheart?"

Sami whirled around from where she'd been frantically pacing up and down in her room, and glared at him. "How can you be so calm? What were you thinking? What are we going to do? Why would you say something like that to start with? Have you lost your mind?"

EJ arched a calm eyebrow at her rapid fire questions as he lounged comfortably on her bed. "It's my nature, of you, get married, to protect you, quite possibly."

Sami blinked. "What?"

EJ ticked off the answers to her questions. "It's in my nature to be calm, I was thinking of you, we're going to get married, I wasn't going to stand there and let your father talk to you that way, and yes, it is quite possible I have lost my mind."

Sami's heart gave a little jump at his words, but then reality set in. _He just said he had to be out of his mind to protect me_. Her jaw hardened. "I don't need you to protect me against my Da – I've been doing it all my life."

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear you've had to live with such abuse all your life, Samantha," said EJ soberly. "And it makes me want to make sure no one speaks to you like that ever again. You don't deserve it."

"Of course I do. You heard my Da, I've only ever done things to embarrass and hurt him and the family."

"I don't believe you."

Sami's bottom lip quivered. "It's true. I'm a huge disappointment to everyone in my life."

"You haven't disappointed me," said EJ huskily.

Sami gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course I have. I've lied to you from the moment we've met, Mr. DiMera. I've put you and Tosh in danger. You've been pushed through a window, stabbed by glass, gotten into a brawl, knocked over the head-"

"Life with you has certainly been full," EJ agreed with a quirk of his lips, "but I don't consider a full life to be a bad thing."

Sami stared at him. "Only a couple of hours ago you were going to leave me and go on your merry way because of all the trouble I've caused you!"

"When did I say I was leaving?" asked EJ mildly.

Sami opened her mouth and then closed it again as she realised he'd never actually said he was.

"You just assumed I was going to leave you." EJ cocked his head. "I wonder why that is?"

"Everyone leaves me," said Sami flatly. "You heard my brothers – I'm a nightmare."

"I don't think I'd be taking the word of the likes of your brothers, Samantha," said EJ dryly. "One look at them and you can tell they haven't an ounce of magnificence in their souls."

"And I suppose I do?"

EJ gave her a warm smile. "Sweetheart, you're the pin up girl for magnificence."

Sami blushed at the way he was looking at her. "N-no I'm not. I'm useless."

EJ's face darkened. "Would you please stop saying these ridiculous things. Sweetheart, you are anything but useless. Look what you've accomplished in such a short amount of time. You've trekked across foreign countries, staying one step ahead of everyone around you the whole time. You're nothing short of miraculous, Samantha, and the real crime here is that I appear to be the first person in your life to tell you the truth about yourself."

Sami fiddled with her necklace, finding it hard to meet his earnest gaze. "Will would say I'm like a fire fly. You can only see my brilliance when things are at their darkest. I could always come up with a plan to get out of trouble."

"He's right," said EJ huskily. "I've never met anyone who can think as quickly on their feet as you do. You're a very intelligent, inventive woman with a fierce spirit that is absolutely captivating."

Sami stared at him, continuing to play with her necklace. _A fierce spirit – he's saying that like it is a good thing. Everyone in my life has told me that I should try and curb that side of me. Why is it, this man, out of everyone in my life, seems to want to embrace the wild side of me? And what does it mean when he's a thief? Can the only kind of person to think I'm alright have to be a criminal? I don't know how to feel about that and what does it say about me if I accept what he is saying?_ Sami's mind churned with all the questions she was too frightened to ask right then.

"Is that from him?"

Sami blinked, broken out of her self-reflection. "Sorry?"

"The necklace. Ever since you've been in street clothes you've been playing with that thing. Is the necklace from Will?"

Sami swallowed hard. _I should tell him the truth_. "Yes, it was a birthday gift. I never take it off." _How can I tell him I'm still lying to him yet again after he's done all this for me? He really will start hating me, and I couldn't bear that._

EJ rolled off the bed and walked over to her. Sami took a few hasty steps back, finding it hard to be this close to him and not be affected. Her back bumped against the wall and there was suddenly nowhere to go.

EJ reached out and took the necklace in his hand, studying it carefully. "A heart." He looked at her. "To symbolise you have his no doubt?"

"Y-yes." Sami could feel her heart pounding away erratically in her chest. The heat was rolling off EJ's body and swamping her. He smelt of horse and his own unique maleness. Sami's head was beginning to spin.

EJ continued to examine her necklace. "What would you lover boy say if he knew what had happened between us?"

Sami swallowed hard. "He'd understand."

EJ's eyes flicked back to hers, a dark light shining in their depths. "Then he'd be a fool," he growled.

"We-we have a modern relationship," said Sami defensively. _I can't let him find out about Will being my brother now, not like this. _

EJ arched an eyebrow. "I wonder what that means?"

Sami snatched the necklace from his fingers. "It means we're free to do as we please."

"Well," EJ purred, "that is one interesting relationship you have there, sweetheart." EJ's now free fingers trailed across her collar bone lightly. "Colour me intrigued."

Sami's body burst into life at his light touch. Her lower body began to throb with an exquisite pain, and to her great horror her underwear was immediately drenched. _What is wrong with me, what is happening?_ Sami gave a little gasp of anguish as these foreign sensations assaulted her all at once.

EJ seemed to have become enthralled with the skin he was touching, eyes not leaving where his fingers were tracing invisible patterns.

Sami held back a groan, frightened he'd be able to feel her wayward heart beat under his fingers.

EJ leaned closer, his voice low and throaty. "I wonder what would please you now, my little alley cat?"

Sami could feel the panic well up inside of her. _I can't let him get this close to me, because he'll find out the truth and hate me. I have to distract him._ "How are we going to get out of this wedding?" She blurted out the words too loudly.

EJ's gaze flicked up and held hers steadily. "Who says we should?"

Sami's jaw dropped. "You-you want to marry me? Why?"

EJ was now tracing little patterns on her neck and it felt so good. Her nipples tightened into painful peaks and Sami's blushed deepened, praying he wouldn't notice the way they were eagerly pressing against the material of her dress, begging for some attention. Sami had felt her nipples react this way when it was cold, but never before because of a man. _Am I some kind of freak? This can't be normal. _

"I've been thinking." EJ traced her jaw line. "You don't want to go back to Boston, and you want to find this Lewis chap..."

"Yes," said Sami breathlessly.

"I've come this far, and who knows," EJ gave a little shrug, "maybe those diamonds are real. You said you're not interested in the diamonds, only your one true love who abandoned you-"

Sami felt like she was being hypnotised by EJ's words, his rich voice enveloping her and holding her against the wall.

"-so we do a deal. I'll help you find Lewis in exchange for a share of the diamonds."

"And-and if there are no diamonds?" Sami cursed the shakiness in her voice.

EJ pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I'm a man who likes to gamble, as you've no doubt noticed, Samantha. I'll take my chances. Who knows, maybe your chap will be so grateful I've delivered you safe and sound to him, he'll reward me handsomely."

Sami's lips tightened. _I'm just a meal ticket to this guy, thank God I didn't tell him the truth about Will, it's the only protection I have against what he does to me. I'm not going to let a man humiliate me ever again._ Somehow Sami mustered a defiant look. "You finally found something in it for you, Mr. DiMera. I'm so happy for you."

EJ gave a half smile. "People like us, sweetheart, we're driven. We want what we want, and like you, I don't feel inclined to make any apology for that."

_Yes, but I just want to be with someone who loves me for who I am and you just want to get rich._ Sami pushed hard against EJ's chest and fought back tears. "Do you really think I'd marry the likes of you, Mr. DiMera, no matter what the reason!"

EJ stayed exactly where he was, her strength no match for his. "The only way your father isn't going to drag you back to America, kicking and screaming all the way, is if he sees us married tonight."

Sami's chin came up. "I don't want to marry you!"

EJ tapped her nose lightly. "Come now, my pretty little liar, you of all people should know that things don't always have to be as they seem. Your father simply wants to see you married, and I can provide the illusion of just such a happy occasion. I have a friend who will be able to help us out. He will pretend to be a priest, and go through the motions of a ceremony. As far as your father and brothers are concerned, we'll be married. Then they can go on their merry way, and we'll be on ours."

"Oh," said Sami, her heart sinking. S_o he doesn't want to marry me after all, I should have known. No man, not even a thief down on his luck, would want to be stuck with me forever._

"What's the matter, sweetheart, afraid your relationship with Lewis won't be modern enough to accept you had another man's ring on your finger before his? Even if it is a means to an end."

"Of course it can!"

"So it's settled then, we'll go through the motions of getting married tonight and be on our way hunting down your dearest tomorrow... and the diamonds, of course. You get what you want, I get what I want, and your father gets what he wants – a perfect plan by anyone's standard."

Sami gnawed on her bottom lip. _He's right, the plan could actually work, but what am I getting myself into here? I don't trust him, and even worse, I don't trust myself around him._

EJ's fingers trailed up her neck and along her jaw line, gently freeing her lip from the damage she was doing to the fleshy fullness. "There is just one little thing though." He looked her squarely in the eye, "we have to be convincing tonight."

Sami frowned.

"We have to make sure your family thinks this is a real wedding in every way. When we kiss they have to believe we mean it."

"K-kiss?" Sami felt her palms become immediately sweaty. 

EJ gave a little smile. "It's tradition, symbolising the exchanging of souls when we become husband and wife."

"But we won't be," said Sami hoarsely, "husband and wife I mean, not really."

"Your family can't know that, sweetheart," said EJ as his head dipped, drawing closer to hers. "Our indifference to each other will have to be our little secret."

EJ's lips were on hers now and Sami felt anything but indifferent which she guessed had been his intent. _Why does he love toying with me so, and why can't I bring myself to make him stop?_ Her last helpless thoughts dissolved into EJ's kisses as he pressed his body against hers, letting her feel all the hard angles of his body. Sami clung to him, unable to do anything but give him what he was demanding of her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter TWENTY FOUR**

EJ stood outside his room and took a deep breath. He rearranged his trousers discretely, still aching from leaving Sami after the heated kisses they'd exchanged. EJ closed his eyes and tried to think of the least sexy thing in the world. _I don't think I've ever been this frustrated in my life. I feel like I'm permanently hard around her. God, this can't go on, otherwise I'm going to do myself a mischief. My plan had better work. _

"What are you doing?"

EJ's eyes snapped open at the sound of Tosh's perplexed question.

Tosh shook his head as he stood holding the door he'd just opened. "Have you forgotten how to use a door now? You can't just wish it open, yae bampot."

EJ brushed past him. "Very amusing."

Tosh turned around to face him, closing the door behind them. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Have you gotten yourself out of this god awful mess?"

"What mess?"

Tosh's eyes went wide. "_What_ mess? Why the mess where you agreed to marry what amounts to a complete stranger tonight! That would be the mess I'm referring to, old boy."

"It's not a mess, I planned it." _Well, planned might be too strong a word, but I certainly plan to use this to my advantage. _

Tosh gasped. "You planned to marry a woman who gives hellions a bad name?"

EJ took in his friends flushed countenance, marvelling at how calm he felt all of a sudden. "I thought you liked Samantha."

"Of course I like her, she's full of spirit and puts you in your place, which I'm not going to lie – is very amusing to watch. Not to mention she's a comely lass tae be sure." Tosh paused, looking a little lost in thought. "Those full breasts, those shapely hips, just begging a man to take hold of them and-"

"Tosh!" EJ glared at him. "That's my fiancé you're talking about." EJ's hand curled into a fist and he willed himself to relax. Tosh meant no harm, but that didn't stop EJ from wanting to punch his friend's lights out for daring to think of Sami in such a way.

"Can yae not hear the words coming out of yae mouth?" Tosh gasped in dismay. "Your _fiancé_! Since when did EJ DiMera ever want tae get married?"

"Stop getting so worked up, Tosh."

"I'm nae worked up!"

"Your accent is showing," EJ pointed out mildly, "which usually means you're worked up, or drunk." EJ glanced at the half empty bottle of scotch Tosh had secured from Sami's room. "You're not drunk yet."

"The day isn't over," announced Tosh grimly as he walked over and picked up the bottle, swigging directly from the bottle.

EJ scratched his cheek and leant against a nearby table. "Look, I have a plan."

"Aye, a plan tae throw yae life away in the matrimonial pit of despair," said Tosh gloomily. He fixed EJ with a fierce look. "I'm yae best friend EJ, if I cannae warn yae when yae about tae do something daft then what good am I?"

"Do you want to hear my plan?"

"What I want to hear is you saying we're getting the hell out of this place before Tabib and his men find us or Halil and _his men_ find us." Tosh took another swig of scotch.

"Halil doesn't know we're here," EJ paused and gave Tosh a worried look, "does he?"

Tosh waved a vague hand. "I may have run into a few of his boys on the hunt for you and your intended, but it is alright, I'm sure they didnae see me."

"I hope you're right."

Tosh began to pace up and down the room. "Right now blood thirsty thieves and murderers on the hunt for revenge are the least of our troubles. We need tae get yae out of this marriage business!"

"But I don't want to get out of this marriage business."

"Only because you want to get into those no doubt pretty pants of hers," said Tosh in annoyance. "But marriage is a bit extreme if all you want to do is get your leg over, old boy! I can take you to any number of women who would be a lot less trouble to bed and not expecting a marriage proposal at the end of it all."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

Tosh just stared at him, disbelief written all over his face.

EJ pulled a face. "Alright, that's not the _only_ reason I'm doing this."

"It drives yae crazy that a woman could say no tae yae and now yae willin' tae marry the lass tae prove a point!" Tosh's arms flailed around. "I'll have nae part of this madness!"

EJ sighed at his friend's histrionics. "There is another reason, Tosh; would you like to hear it?"

Tosh ignored EJ completely, and started to pace up and down, muttering away to himself. "The old man looks like a wily one to me, he'll have those lads of his watching the exits I'm sure. I think out best bet is tae dress as a member of the hotel staff and try and escape that way. Of course we're going to have tae make some kind of diversion tae make sure no one sees us-"

"I'm marrying Samantha so I can get my hands on the treasure map she has." _The only thing I want to get my hands on is Samantha, but I don't think Tosh needs to hear the truth right now._

"We'll have to leave the city immediately, put as much distance between us and, wait, _treasure_?" Tosh stopped his pacing and starred at EJ with renewed interest. "Did you say treasure, old boy?"

EJ gave a wry smile. "I thought that might get your attention."

Tosh looked at him warily. "What kind of treasure?"

EJ casually brushed some imaginary dirt from his cuff. "The Sultan's Heart diamonds."

Tosh gave a little gasp. "They're meant to be worth a king's ransom and then some!"

"So the story goes."

"Wait a minute," said Tosh, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "you always said you never believed all of the stories. Are you telling me you do now?"

EJ fixed Tosh with his most sincere expression. "Absolutely, I have no doubt whatsoever that the diamonds are, in fact, real. The map is very convincing, and this Eicher fellow certainly seemed sure of his facts by all accounts."

"We're back to the map, what is this map I keep hearing about, and who is Eicher?"

"It appears William Lewis isn't quite the choir boy Samantha would have us believe," EJ made an annoyed noise. "She's always harping on about how I'm a thief and a scoundrel, and yet her precious Will seems just as bad, if not worse. I don't know why she can't see that."

Tosh snapped his fingers impatiently. "Focus, old boy, the map, tell me about the treasure map."

"Lewis won it in a card game from a chap named Eicher who was a fortune hunter. The map is meant to lead a person directly to where the diamonds are buried."

"Have you seen the map?" asked Tosh eagerly.

"Yes, the priest had the map. Well, he'd drawn us a copy for us of the one Lewis had shown him, but I'm fairly confident it is an accurate representation of the original. Samantha now has the map."

"Is this the dead priest?"

"Unfortunately."

"And this Eicher chappy?"

"He'd dead as well."

"Do you know what this means?"

"There's been a precedent set were we're all probably going to die horrible deaths?"

Tosh waved a dismissive hand at him. "Pfft, of course not. It means the map must be the real deal to have all of these people dying over it."

_Or men are intrinsically greedy and will kill their own mother on the vague hope of getting rich_. EJ smiled brightly. "My thoughts exactly."

Tosh blew out a relieved breath. "So that is why you're marrying the little minx, for the map, not just for some slap and tickle."

"Of course. Samantha has the map and wants to chase down this Lewis fellow. We help her to find him and then she's agreed for us to have a share of the diamonds. If I don't marry her, then her father will drag her back to America, and that is the last we'll ever see of the map, and any possible treasure."

Tosh tugged on his chin, clearly deep in thought. "It will be dangerous."

"Undoubtedly."

"But then I do love treasure."

"Who doesn't?"

"We could die."

"Almost certainly."

"But I'd make an exceedingly handsome rich man."

"Money would certainly be an advantage for you."

Tosh gave him an offended look.

EJ lips curved upwards in a sweet smile. "Although some would argue you already have so many things in your favour Tosh, it hardly seems fair to the rest of us mere males to add wealth to your long list of attractive features."

"Nice save."

"I've had years of practice. You bruise like a peach."

Tosh arched an eyebrow.

"In an extremely manly way, of course."

"Alright, I'm in," said Tosh with a grin, "what do I have to do?"

"You can start by being my best man."

Tosh blanched. "I don't know if I can do such a thing in good conscience."

"How about for five million pounds? How does your good conscience feel about that?"

Tosh's eyes lit up. "Do you think the diamonds would be worth so much?"

"At least, if the size of the diamonds hasn't been exaggerated over the years," EJ continued on quickly, "which I'm sure they haven't."

Tosh rubbed his hands together. "Do you know what I'd do with that kind of money?"

"Alcohol and prostitutes?"

"I'd buy an island, some place tropical where the sun always shines," Tosh sighed happily.

"And fill it with alcohol and prostitutes?"

"Goes without saying."

EJ gave a wry smile. "At least you're consistent, Tosh. The good news though is the wedding isn't going to be real. I know a guy who owes me a favour and he'll pretend to be a priest for us." _Not strictly accurate, well, not accurate in any way really, but Tosh doesn't need to know that. The marriage tonight is going to be real, and we're all going to have a good laugh over this when Samantha realises how much in love with me she is._ _Hell, I bet she'll even think this is a huge romantic gesture on my part when all is said and done._ EJ's palms began to sweat profusely at the mammoth gamble he was taking with her life and his heart. _Wish I had a plan B if this doesn't work out. _

"What's with the funny look?" Tosh was looking at him speculatively.

"Breakfast is repeating on me."

Tosh pursed his lips suspiciously. "Does Sami know this whole wedding thing is fake?"

"How do you think I got her to agree to this in the first place?"

"Oh, okay, I guess that's fine then, as long as she knows."

EJ told the truth. "Samantha knows as much as you do, Tosh."

"We'll probably need to make some preparations," said Tosh excitedly. "I say we push off first thing tomorrow. Do you know where we are heading? What is the best way to go, land or sea? How much in the way of supplies do you think we'll need…?"

Tosh's animated questions didn't seem to need an answer as he began to fuss with the canvas bag on the bed, emptying the contents and intent on repacking it properly. EJ recognised Tosh's air force issue swag, so similar to his, and guessed Tosh must have retrieved his belongings from wherever he'd stashed them whilst rescuing him. His friend's distraction allowed EJ's thoughts to wander. _If this whole thing blows up in my face_ _I'll probably just go with out and out kidnapping until Samantha realises she is as crazy for me as I am for her. This whole thing with the Lewis chap is just a fantasy. She hasn't seen him since she was fifteen and this little road trip is going to give me ample time to show her what being with a real man is like, not some pie in the sky dream. I mean she has to be in love with me too otherwise how do you explain those kisses? Samantha just isn't ready to accept the truth of her feelings for me yet, but she will. _EJ's gaze became glassy as he remembered what had passed between them as recently as half an hour ago in her room.

"_K-kiss?" _

"_It's tradition, symbolising the exchanging of souls when we become husband and wife."_

"_But we won't be, husband and wife I mean, not really."_

"_Your family can't know that, sweetheart," said EJ as his head dipped, drawing closer to hers. "Our indifference to each other will have to be our little secret."_

_EJ's lips were on hers now and he marvelled at the way Sami clung to him rather than pushed him away. It was all he could do not to groan out his pleasure to her. He immediately demanded entrance to her mouth, his tongue claiming hers without hesitation. EJ's half remembered dreams did little to compare to the intoxication of the real thing. His body reacted instantly to having her in his arms once again, and EJ felt the blood rush to his rapidly hardening member. No one else's kisses had ever had such an immediate effect on him and EJ could rapidly feel himself losing control. _

_EJ buried one hand in Sami's hair, frightened she might pull away and knowing he couldn't bear such a separation. He was quickly addicted to her kisses and craving more. EJ began to coax Sami's tongue into his mouth, eager for her to taste him properly. The back of EJ's hand drifted down Sami's body, scrapping over her hardened nipple. His body responded in kind, shamelessly hardening even more. EJ wanted to press his swelling member against Sami properly, to let her know what she was doing to him, but she slapped his hand away and pushed violently on his chest. EJ took a surprised step back, caught off guard. He blinked at her with dazed, passion filled eyes. _

"_NO!" Sami leant against the wall with her eyes wide open, and breathing just as ragged as his. _

_EJ shook his head, trying to clear it. His arms felt bereft without her in them. "Samantha."_

"_No," she repeated raggedly, "I'm not your play thing, Mr. DiMera!"_

_EJ's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"_

"_I know it is!" Sami moved away from him, putting as much distance as she could between them. "Just remember I love Will, Mr. DiMera – everything I'm doing, I'm doing for him!"_

_The sound of the other man's name on her lips, the lips he'd just been kissing, drove EJ mad with jealousy."I hope he's worth all of this devotion, sweetheart." EJ gave her a cool smile to mask his frustration. "As flawed as it is, of course. You don't kiss like a woman who has given her heart away, Samantha."_

"_And what makes you any kind of expert on a woman's heart, Mr. DiMera?" she asked bitterly. _

"_I know when one wants me."_

_Sami's blush deepened, but that didn't stop her from stalking over to her door and holding it open for him. "Do you know when one wants you to get out?" _

_EJ almost refused, wanting more of her kisses, but even he could see such a delight was pretty unlikely right then. He walked over to the door and walked through it, turning around at the last moment to have the last word. "Oh, and don't forget you'll be having to call me EJ from now on, my beloved, no more of this Mr. DiMera business at the wedding. After all, what would your family think?" _

"_OHH!" Sami's face went an even darker pink. She slammed the door in his face, leaving a still aroused EJ standing in the hallway. In fact, if anything he was even more turned on after their fight. _

"You haven't listened to a word I've said."

EJ blinked back into reality to find an irritated looking Tosh glaring at him from across the room. The ache in EJ's trousers from his memories made Tosh's vexation at him the least of his problems. EJ picked up the ice caddy. "I'm just going to use the amenities."

Tosh eyed the bucket of ice and arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment further.

EJ walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He dumped the ice into the small hand basin and sat the canister on the floor. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. EJ gave a low groan as even more memories of his encounter with Sami a few minutes ago came flooding back. His manhood stirred eagerly, remembering what it was like to have all of her softness pressed up against him. EJ looked down at the decided bulge in the front of his trousers and grimaced. "Sorry, old boy, but I really need my wits about me right now, and you're not being very helpful on that front." He unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the ground along with his underwear. Taking a deep breath EJ plunged his throbbing member into all of the iciness.

It was all he could do to contain the scream over the freezing coldness to his most delicate area. He went pale and waited for the relief of numbness to encompass the area. EJ stared back at the man with the pained expression in the mirror. He gave a low groan. "What am I doing? I'm standing here with my genitals immersed in ice, desperately trying to find any excuse I can to be in the life of a woman who is in love with another man." EJ leant his forehead against the mirror. _I think I'm going to have to start referring to my time in the Romanian prison as the good old days._

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Ah... I'm pouring us some drinks. Do I want to know what you're doing with that ice or should I just keep the mystery alive between us and go ahead and order fresh ice?"

EJ looked down at the sink and decidedly less than enthused manhood amongst the melting ice. He made a wry face. "I think fresh ice would be for the best... and make mine a triple."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter TWENTY FIVE**

"Do you, Samantha Gene Brady, take this man, Edward James DiMera, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The words seemed to be coming to Sami from a great distance as she stared blankly at the expectant looking priest in front of her. They were all in a little church not far from the hotel they were all staying in. She was wearing the same cream dress she'd changed into earlier in the day, having nothing else vaguely suitable. A small bouquet of star jasmine had been delivered to her room with a note – _For my bride to be_. Despite herself Sami had been touched by the gesture until she forced herself to remember EJ was only doing all of this for the diamonds. Her father and brothers were sitting in the front pew and Tosh was standing beside EJ. EJ was facing her, dressed in his dark suit, this time with a tie and smiling at her. _I know this is all fake but how can he look so calm? This feels so real even though I know it isn't. _

"Samantha?" EJ prodded her softly. "The good Father asked you a question."

"Umm..." Sami threw a furtive look at her father who was staring at her unblinkingly. _Can I really marry a man who doesn't love me? I swore I never would._ She looked back at EJ, her hand instinctively reaching her necklace. EJ intercepted it and held both of her hands securely in his. Sami looked up at him and tried to stop her heart from fluttering at the way he was looking at her. _Just remember you're doing this for Will_. Sami took a deep breath. "I do."

The tension in the room seemed to visibly dissipate.

"And do you Edward James DiMera, take this woman, Samantha Gene Brady, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

EJ didn't hesitate. "I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

There was a long silence. EJ nudged his best man. "Tosh."

"Oh right, that's me," said Tosh, reaching inside his jacket pocket. He took out the rings and EJ went to take them from him, but Tosh's hand seemed to freeze and he wouldn't let them go.

"Tosh," EJ growled under his breath as he tried to wrestle the small bands of gold from his best friend.

Tosh protested his innocence. "It's not me, I swear, it's a sign from God." EJ flicked his ear and Tosh gave a yelp of pain. EJ grabbed the rings from him as Tosh nursed his ear. He gave EJ an indignant look. "Offside, old boy."

"Behave," EJ warned him. He handed the rings to the bemused looking priest. "Sorry Father, technical difficulties. My best friend is an idiot."

"Funny coincidence," noted Tosh sourly, "so is mine."

Sami held her bouquet of flowers up to her lips to hide her smile. _They're like children together, it's kind of cute._

The priest had obviously decided to ignore them both as he addressed Sami. "Take the ring child."

Sami picked up the smallest of the two rings.

EJ gave her a teasing wink. "I think he meant my ring, sweetheart."

"Oh," said Sami as she blushed. She hastily picked up the other ring.

"Place the ring on Edward's finger."

"Edward," Tosh snickered which earned him a kick from EJ.

Sami tried to stop her hand from trembling as she took EJ's offered left hand. The ring slipped onto his finger easily. _I wonder where he found rings at such short notice? Probably stole them._

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed-"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With my body I thee worship-"

Sami swallowed hard, her voice shaking badly. "With my body I thee worship."

"And with all of my worldly goods, I thee endow."

"And with all of my worldly goods, I thee endow."

The priest gave a pleased little nod. He then turned to EJ. "Edward, please take a ring."

EJ picked up the Sami's wedding ring and slipped it on her finger. Again it was as though it had been made for her.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed-"

EJ didn't seem to need any prompting. "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body, I thee worship, and with all of my worldly goods, I thee endow."

Sami didn't want to look into his eyes as he said those words to her, but it was impossible not to. Those warm depths kept her captivated and her heart began to beat erratically.

EJ took both of her hands and held onto them tightly, his voice low and husky. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."

Sami's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful words, forgetting completely for a moment the whole wedding was a sham. Her eyes filled up with tears, but EJ was already pulling her towards him, sealing their vows with a soft, lingering kiss.

"Ahh... I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

The latent invitation of the priest was barely heard by Sami as she dissolved into EJ's kiss, but too soon EJ was pulling away. They stared at each other Sami had to fight to remember they weren't alone. 

"Mrs. DiMera," said EJ softly with a little smile.

_I wish I knew what that smile meant._ She bit her bottom lip and didn't know what else to say. "Mr. DiMera."

"I think I need a lie down and a stiff drink," said Tosh weakly, dabbing his brow, "and not necessarily in that order."

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room, now hers and EJ's, brushing her hair. She was wearing a neck to ankle white night dress with full length sleeves. It was what had been given to her at her school to wear and she packed it for her journey. After the wedding ceremony her father had taken them all out to dinner and afterwards everyone had retired for the night. EJ had moved his bag into her room and now Sami was hiding in the bathroom, trying to work out what was going to happen next – or rather what it was she wanted to happen next.

She could hear EJ moving around in the bedroom just on the other side of the door. _He sounds restless._ Sami's heart skipped a beat at the thought. _Is he going to want to share my bed? Is he going to want more? _Sami gnawed on her bottom lip ferociously. _Of course he is going to want more, you idiot. Look at all those women he's slept with in the past. He'll want to prove a point that he can have any woman he wants, and now I'm trapped in this room with him._ Sami's chin came up as she glared defiantly at her reflection. _Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can just have me with a click of his fingers. I'm going to show him I'm not like all those other fancy women of his who just fall at his feet when he bats an eyelash. _

"Samantha? Are you still in there?"

Sami gave a little start at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was standing on the other side of the door and her nerves tightened at the thought of him being so close. "Of course I am, where else would I be?" she snapped at him.

EJ gave a teasing little chuckle. "With you, who knows, sweetheart, It wouldn't surprise me in the least to find out you can transform into a wisp of smoke and disappear at will."

_What does that mean? Does he think I'm really such a freak?_ Sami frowned at the thought. "The things you say."

"You sound like her."

"Her who?"

"Sister Mary Agnes, of course – your alter ego."

"We're the same person, Mr. DiMera."

"Maybe, but I couldn't have married Sister Mary Agnes."

"You didn't marry me either, Mr. DiMera," she reminded him, "the wedding was a farce."

"But a convincing one, don't you think, Mrs. DiMera?"

Sami began playing with her locket again, staring anxiously at the door. "Don't call me that."

"You're my wife, what else would I call you?"

"Sami, like everyone else!"

"Will you call me EJ?"

"No, why do you keep asking?"

There was a brief pause on the other side of the door, like he was asking himself the same question. "Because I do," he informed her at last.

Sami made a frustrated noise. "That is no kind of answer."

"It's all I have right now I'm afraid, sweetheart, but I have a question for you now. Why don't you want to call me EJ?"

Sami's eyes went wide as he turned the tables on her. _Saying your name is too intimate and I can't be intimate with you because-because-._ She closed her eyes as memories from the back of the truck bombarded her. Sami remembered her it had felt to be in his arms, what he'd done to her, making her feel turned inside out. She shook her head to try and dispel the wayward memories. _Because I want it too much._ Sami had learnt long ago not to want anything because she was always disappointed. She'd always wanted her families love and approval but had never gotten it. She'd wanted to be seen by people, to be understood but it had never happened. The only thing she allowed herself to want these days was to be with Will and she was hanging onto that as though her life depended on it. How could she open herself up to more pain and disappointment by letting EJ anywhere near her heart? 

"Samantha?" EJ was still waiting for her answer.

Sami lied. "Because it is how I think of you, Mr. DiMera – as an acquaintance."

"You just married this acquaintance."

"I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, sweetheart, particularly for someone as resourceful as yourself."

Sami glared at the door at the implication. "Are you saying I wanted this? This was all of your cockamamie idea, not mine! I would have just made a run for it."

"It seems to me you've been running a long time, Samantha, maybe it's good you stood your ground for once."

Sami sucked in an outraged breath. "I'm no coward!"

EJ gave a deep chuckle. "Then why are you hiding in that bathroom, my little alley cat?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Then why don't you come out?"

Sami swallowed hard. "I will," she said defiantly, but then found she was rooted to the spot, her legs refusing to budge.

When Sami didn't immediately appear there was a creak of wood from the door and she guessed EJ was leaning against it now. "Do you know why I gave you star of jasmine for your bridal bouquet, sweetheart?"

Sami glanced over at the pretty posy sitting in a glass of water on the sink. The heady scent of the simple white flowers had filled the bathroom as she'd bathed and gotten ready for bed.

EJ seemed to take her silence as permission to continue. "The jasmine only flowers at night." He paused. "Only when the sun sinks from the sky and the moon comes out does this delicate flower reveal its true beauty. Jasmine shares its fragrance with those patient enough to wait for it to be all that it was meant to be." EJ's voice became low and husky. "It makes me think of you, Samantha."

Sami closed her eyes again as once again EJ's beautiful words made her knees go weak. _This is a game, he says these things all of the time to any number of women, don't let him get under your skin._ Her internal mantra was useless though, because deep down Sami already knew EJ was well and truly under her skin. She reached out a hand and opened the door, tentatively stepping over the threshold. EJ was right there, standing a scant few inches from her. His eyes went wide at seeing her, as though he hadn't been expecting her to ever come out. EJ looked her over, taking in the tips of her bare feet, the voluminous white night dress and finally, her slightly flushed face. Sami looked up at him, wide eyed and feeling incredibly vulnerable. EJ looked good, too good in fact. He'd shed his coat and tie and was just wearing his white dress shirt. A few buttons were undone to expose the swirl of chest hair beneath.

None of her brothers had hairy chests and Sami found herself oddly fascinated by his. She remembered running her hands through it only last night, and the feeling of his heart thundering underneath her palm. A delicious warmth swept through Sami's body at the memory. _Dear God, help me, I know it's a sin, but if he touches me now I won't be able to stop what happens next._ Never in her wildest dreams did Sami imagine this kind of pull between a man and a woman. It was as though every particle of her being had suddenly come alive and was screaming for EJ's touch.

"I-I-," EJ rasped, forced to clear his throat, "I should let you get ready for bed."

Sami's eyes went wide at the mention of the bed.

"I'll give you your privacy."

EJ took a step back and almost looked like he was going to stumble, but caught himself in time. He backed up a few more steps, seemingly unable to take his eyes off her. EJ kept retreating until his back hit the door to their room.

Sami could have sworn she could see sweat breaking out on his forehead. Sami gave him a bewildered look. 

"Goodnight, Samantha," said EJ with a strangely formal nod of his head as he reached behind himself and looked for the door knob. With another inclination of his head, EJ was disappearing through the door, closing it a little too loudly behind him.

Sami gave a distressed gasp when he was gone. _What just happened?_ _Why did he leave? What did I do wrong?_ Sami covered her mouth with her hand as she realised she'd just broken the very rule she'd sworn only minutes ago to uphold – never want anything. But even knowing that didn't stop her from desperately wanting EJ to suddenly reappear through that door and take her in his arms. Sami held her breath, waiting for that to happen. When it didn't, she started to get light headed, and Sami was forced to take a breath. She walked numbly over to the bed and sat down on it. _I don't understand me or him, I don't understand anything._ With that morose thought Sami curled up on the bed and let the fact that her family had been right all along sink in. No man would ever really want her, not even some penniless thief. She gave a choked sob and let the self pity wash over her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter TWENTY SIX**

EJ sat at the hotel bar, moodily flicking peanuts down the length of it, one by one. A bartender appeared in front of him. EJ looked up at him and slid him his glass. "_Başka. Ve ben artık dik oluncaya kadar onlarla gelmesini sağlayacak_ (Another. And keep them coming until I'm no longer upright)."

The bartender dutifully retrieved his glass and refilled it, passing it to him.

EJ held up the glass to him in a little salute. "To your health, good fellow." He downed the drink in one gulp and handed it back to the man. "_Yerine beni şişe getir, bu çok uzun sürüyor_ (bring me the bottle, this is taking too long)."

The bartender handed him the bottle of amber liquid and left EJ to his own devices. EJ stared at the bottle, knowing he wasn't going to find peace at the bottom of it, but hoping for some oblivion at least. _Everything is going as I planned, what is wrong with me, why aren't I with Samantha right now?_

"Hamlet, _really_?"

EJ didn't bother to turn around, just took another sip of the drink he'd just poured.

Tosh took a seat beside him at the bar. "I hope that wasn't some grim foreshadowing, old boy."

"I don't know what you mean," said EJ moodily.

"You told me you were marrying to get your hands on the treasure map," said Tosh accusingly. "A perfectly noble aspiration with no downsides, I might add. Now, after that little speech, I'm thinking you married Sami because you love her!"

EJ rolled his eyes at the way Tosh made love sound like a dirty word. "Traditionally marrying for love is the accepted norm."

Tosh clutched at his arm. "Tell me it isn't true! Tell me you haven't gone and fallen in love, not you, old boy!"

"I don't know where you're getting all of this love business from," EJ hedged.

"You just happening to quote the love letter Hamlet wrote to Ophelia, proclaiming his undying love," Tosh nodded at the bar man to set him up with the same drink EJ was having. "That's where I got it from."

EJ avoided looking at Tosh. "So?"

Tosh made a distressed sound. "So? You do remember how that particular story ended, don't you? On the urging of her father, Polonius, Ophelia spurns the erstwhile prince, thus sending him into a downward descent into madness and ultimately, death."

"You're reading too much into my choice. It was all for show."

"Then why not pick something more apt – anything from "The Taming of the Shrew" comes to mind. Sami should have said this to you, 'no shame but mine. I must, forsooth be forced to give my hand, opposed against my heart, unto a mad-brain rudesby, full of spleen.'

"I'm not a mad-brain rudesby, full of spleen," said EJ in vague annoyance.

Tosh gave him a considered look. "Wasn't part of the whole, let's get married thing, about getting closer to the whirling dervish, and ultimately sweet talking her into bed?"

"What if it was?"

"Well, if it was, why are you sitting down here with a face like a dug lickin' pish off a nettle (face like a dog licking piss off a nettle)?"

"I-I thought we both needed our space."

Tosh frowned. "I'm confused."

EJ hesitated. "I really like her."

"Still confused."

EJ stared down at his drink for a long moment. "Alright, you're right, happy now?"

"Of course I'm right, I always am." Tosh paused and pursed his lips. "Just what do I happen to be right about this time, old boy?"

EJ turned to his friend and fixed him with a desperate look. "I love Samantha."

Tosh turned deathly pale and clutched at his chest. "No," he moaned weakly, "I knew it!"

"I knew you'd overreact," EJ said as he rolled his eyes.

"Overreact?" Tosh practically shouted. "This is a disaster!"

"It isn't a disaster, stop being so melodramatic."

"How could you be so careless?" Tosh raged. "Love is a dangerous thing, old boy – this can't end well."

EJ's lips pressed together determinedly. "If I have my way this is never going to end."

"Oh my god, you've turned into some sappy, romantic wannabe," Tosh wailed. "This can't be happening."

EJ scowled in annoyance. "Would you stop making it sound like my life is over? I simply fell in love."

"There is nothing simple about love," said Tosh indignantly, "and that's why we've always avoided it until now, remember?"

EJ gave a little shrug. "Maybe I don't want to avoid it anymore."

Tosh made a pained expression. "I've got a sharp pain in my chest – I think I'm having a heart attack."

"You're not having a heart attack, but keep this up and you'll have a black eye."

Tosh gave him a wounded look. "I've only ever had your best interests at heart, old boy."

EJ took a swig of his drink. "Then be happy for me."

Tosh made a strangled noise. "Be happy you've fallen in love with a woman who loves another man? How does that work?"

"Samantha doesn't really love what's his name," said EJ firmly.

"Does Sami know she doesn't love him?" asked Tosh wryly.

"She will when she realises she's fallen in love with me."

"And if she doesn't realise this love?"

"She will."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"But if she doesn't?"

"She will."

Tosh pulled a face. "Listen, old chum, I'm going to tell you what I told Spiffy Biggs when we were sharing a cigarette behind the latrines and he told me I had pretty eyes... it's never going to happen."

EJ gave him a surprised look. "Spiffy Biggs said that to you?"

"It's not really his fault, I am, after all, damn near irresistible."

"Well there is that," said EJ dryly. "Spiffy told me I was the most handsome man he'd ever seen when we were in basic training together."

"What?" asked Tosh in outrage. "The trollop! There is no way you are better looking than me." He waved a hand in the general direction of EJ's head. "Look at your face, everything where you'd expect it to be, dead boring if you ask me. Now, my face is a face full of character, a woman would never get bored of a face like mine."

"You pay them not to get bored," EJ commented dryly.

"Oh, hark who is all high and mighty all of a sudden just because he got fake married," Tosh sniffed, "I don't seem to recall being the only one to empty my pockets for the company of a pretty gilpey." Tosh sent him a sideways look. "And just how did you manage to arrange a fake priest so fast anyways?"

EJ shifted in his seat and refused to meet Tosh's eye.

"He was fake right?"

EJ traced the grain in the wooden top of the bar, not answering.

"Oh my god," said Tosh faintly, "this just keeps on getting worse and worse."

"I love Samantha and wanted her to be my wife," said EJ unrepentantly. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Except the bride doesn't know anything about it!" Tosh gave him a sideways look. "Does she?"

"Samantha still thinks the wedding was a sham. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"The only reason I agreed to stand up for you as your best man was under the strict understanding that the whole thing was fake and now you're telling me it was real? Why, I don't understand!"

"Haven't you ever fell madly in love with a woman and lost your mind completely, that there was nothing you wouldn't do to have her, to protect her, to make her love you like you love her."

"No thank god, it sounds simply wretched!"

EJ made an exasperated noise. "I know it sounds crazy-"

"Because it is!"

"-But I know Samantha and I were meant to be," finished EJ defensively. "So what if I married her under false pretences? These things happen and doesn't mean she won't end up falling madly in love with me."

"Emphasis on the word mad in that pie in sky statement."

"You don't understand," EJ grumbled, going back to his drink.

"Well all of this true love business isn't getting you laid, now is it?"

EJ grimaced. He'd planned to make his move tonight, build on the emotion of the wedding, but when Sami had walked out of the bathroom something had froze inside of him. _She looked so virginal, so vulnerable – I just couldn't do it. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before._ EJ took a big gulp of his drink.

"Oh my," said Tosh, his eyes going wide, "are you telling me your propeller stalled, old boy?"

EJ sent him an unimpressed look.

Tosh awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Never mind, it happens to most men at some point – so I've been told. I wouldn't know personally, of course. Just have your girl give it a good tug and see if that gets your propeller spinning again, eh?"

"There is nothing wrong with my propeller!" EJ snapped.

"If you say so, but if there aren't any mechanical difficulties why aren't you upstairs staking your claim? Isn't that the whole point of this little farce?"

"Of course it's not the point!"

"Not the point?" Tosh staggered back as though EJ had struck him.

EJ sent him an aggrieved look. "I don't just want Samantha's body, I want her heart, her soul."

Tosh made a gagging sound. "I think I threw up a little in my mouth."

EJ's scowl deepened. "I knew I shouldn't have told you anything."

"So your plan is to help Sami find her lover and while you're doing that you're going to get her to fall in love with you?"

"Basically."

"How?"

EJ took a swig of his drink. "I haven't worked out the nitty gritty yet."

"You haven't even worked out the nitty let alone the gritty, yae numpty!"

"You're getting overexcited – your accent is showing."

"And your insanity is showing! All those years of English inbreeding has come home to roost." Tosh made an annoyed wave of his hand. "Look, one of us clearly has to be the adult here," said Tosh in aggravation, "and I take great personal umbrage that you're going to make that person be me! You have to know this whole plan of yours is madness."

"Samantha was a fifteen year old child when she last saw this man," said EJ stubbornly. "Since then she's built him up to be some kind of fantasy figure in her head. He's not real. Meanwhile I am and I'm right here, standing in front of her. I know she's attracted to me, all I have to do is build on that until she comes out of her William fog and realises she loves me."

"And when she finds out you tricked her into marrying you?"

EJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You haven't considered the possibility your new bride might just hang you from said bridge and be done with it? Sami doesn't strike me as a woman to trifle with."

"That's why I have to have her in love with me before I mention the whole wedding business."

"This is going to end badly."

"Again with the ending badly mantra. You're like a broken record, Tosh."

"I get to be a broken record! I've been dragged into this mess under false pretences!" Tosh jabbed EJ in the chest. "I bet there isn't even a map or a treasure."

"We have a map which is supposed to lead us to the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

Tosh looked relieved. "Oh good, you had me worried for a moment." He paused for a moment. "I feel I should have a bigger share in them when we do find them. You know, for the mental distress I've suffered so far."

"You can have the whole bloody lot of them for all I care. I just want Samantha."

Tosh blinked. "Can I have that in writing?"

"You have my word, Tosh."

"Your word doesn't have much weight since you just orchestrated a real fake wedding."

"That's an oxymoron."

"The only oxymoron here is you, old boy."

"I can't tell you how incredibly helpful this entire conversation has been. I knew I could count on you, Tosh."

"I'm the row boat of reason in the sea of stupidity."

"If you say so."

"You know what our problem is?"

"Astound me."

"We need to drink on this."

"Don't you mean think on this?"

"I know what I mean – we'll need another bottle. Everything is clearer after a few drinks."

"I'm almost certain it isn't."

Tosh cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. "Do you have a better idea?"

EJ paused. "I guess not."

"You see, that's why you need me so badly. Talk about being an ungrateful friend." Tosh ordered up another bottle from the bartender. "And just remember, if I get shot in the ass again because of all this love business of yours, there will be hell to pay!"

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ squinted as he walked along the hallway, trying to concentrate on walking a straight line. He'd left Tosh in the bar, who was claiming the night was still young. EJ's head was spinning and he couldn't feel his legs. He staggered into his room, his mind a pleasantly blank haze of nothingness thanks to the number of drinks he'd consumed. The room was dark and EJ blearily made his way over to the bed. Without a single thought he stripped naked and climbed into bed, falling immediately into a deep sleep as his head hit the pillow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter TWENTY SEVEN**

EJ blinked awake, the inside of his eyes feeling as though they were made of sandpaper. He pressed his lips together to stifle a groan. _I've got to stop waking up with hangovers every day, it's killing me._ It took a second for EJ to remember why it was he'd been drinking in the first place and he did give a groan as it came back to him. _Samantha._ EJ rolled over and immediately froze as he realised Sami was lying in the bed next to him, fast asleep. His eyes went wide at the sight as EJ struggled to remember what happened last night. He almost remembered going to bed, but couldn't recall seeing Sami in the bed at the time. _Mind you, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face so I guess that isn't completely surprising._

EJ's mind began ticking over furiously. _Does Samantha know I'm here? Did she hear me come to bed and decide to stay lying beside me regardless? Did anything happen between us, like it did last night in the truck?_ EJ's jaw hardened at the thought he might have forgotten another passionate encounter between them. _That's it, I'm never drinking again. I need to keep my wits around this woman. What there is left of them anyway._ EJ was unable to take his eyes off Sami, able to stare at her unashamedly at last. He knew though it wasn't just Sami's beauty which captivated him, but rather the spirit which was contained within. EJ reached out a tentative hand and pulled a stray strand of blonde hair from Sami's face. She stirred a little in her sleep and EJ noticed she'd missed a couple of buttons on her prim night dress. The material had bunched up and a section was lifted to give EJ an unobstructed view of creamy, pale skin underneath.

EJ's breath hitched at the sight of the beginning of the curve of one breast. The morning glory between his legs began to throb painfully. He grimaced against the uncomfortable reminder of not having had any kind of release for a very long time now. A glimpse wasn't enough EJ was finding, he craved more. His hand hovered over Sami, hesitating only briefly as he tried to talk himself out of taking liberties. It was a pointless debate; EJ already knew he was a goner. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Sami's nightdress to just above her waist. EJ's breath roughened, a fine sweat breaking out on his forehead. He gently pulled on one side of the night dress, slowly dragging the material from Sami's body. Her left breast was exposed to his rapt gaze. Sami had generous breasts, full and inviting, absolutely perfect to EJ's mind.

At the summit of such flawlessness was an utterly enticing and delicate pink nipple. EJ couldn't help himself, his tongue flicked out and tasted the dusky pink bud. Sami's flesh was sweet and warm and EJ was immediately addicted. His mouth fastened onto the nub of delicate skin and felt it harden in his mouth. EJ moaned gently into Sami's flesh, feeling his already impressive hard on stiffen even more. _God, all he could think about was driving himself into that sweet heat between her legs and exploding deep inside of her._ Precum oozed from his tip, eager to help such a sweet union but Sami was still fast asleep. _I want to be looking into her eyes the first time I take her. I want Samantha to know who the man is, possessing her body, and making her his truly is._

The thought of being able to claim Sami's body made EJ suckle a little harder at her teat, his body moving restlessly against hers. Sami gave a breathless moan in her sleep, her breathing becoming ragged at his ministrations. Still sleeping, Sami began to squirm against him. Her lips parted as she started to pant in earnest. Spurred on by the eagerness of her reactions to his simple touch EJ slipped his hand under Sami's nightdress to find her other breast. He pulled and rolled the other nipple between his fingers until it was as equally as hard as the swollen nub in his mouth. Sami gave little grunting groans of pleasure at the dual pleasure and EJ felt her hips begin to move rhythmically against his lips. _Oh God, she's going to cum._ The thought made EJ's erection twitch wildly. He'd never had a woman cum just by touching her breasts and EJ's head spun as he realised Sami was going to be his first.

He increased his pressure on both of her buds, urging Sami towards her peak. She made a guttural groan, bucking up and EJ groaned noisily into her breast, wishing he'd at least had the presence of mind to place his fingers deep inside of her so he could feel her walls contracting around him. His balls ached, screaming at him about the load they were enduring and how much they needed EJ to empty them into Sami's waiting heat. _She'd be so wet right now, I have to taste her._ EJ's desperate thought was interrupted by Sami waking up half way through her orgasm. He lifted his head from her breast and watched as Sami blearily blinked awake, clearly confused and overwhelmed by what was happening to her. _I'm the first man who's made her cum, I'm sure of it._ The thought made a huge sense of satisfaction well up inside of him. _And I'm going to be the last. _

Their eyes met and Sami was staring at him wide eyed, obviously starting to take in the state of things. _I wonder what she is noticing first? Is she working out I just made her cum for the first time or that I've been suckling at her naked teat while she slept? Maybe Samantha is noticing I'm naked and my cock is so hard I could hammer nails with it? _EJ braced himself for Sami to come to her senses and push him off her, accusations flying. He held his breath, waiting for Sami's harsh words and fluttering morality but when none were forthcoming, a new boldness came over him.

Holding her gaze unblinkingly, EJ slowly lowered himself back to breast, taking her still erect bud back into his mouth. He made sure Sami watched him rhythmically begin to suckle at the tender flesh. Her still uneven breathing began to roughen even more as she watched him, seemingly entranced. EJ swapped to her other breast, his gaze commanding Sami to continue watching him, which to his great surprise and pleasure, she did. His free hand played with the released nub, his fingers dancing over the peak, lubricated with his own saliva. Sami was beginning to pant again, ragged little intakes of breath and EJ realised she was about to cum again. _This woman is a goddess. Her body is so ripe, so ready for this, I could lose myself completely in her forever._

EJ's aching balls reminded him Sami wasn't the only one heading towards a release. EJ pulled his mouth from Sami's breast to warn her. "I need to cum very soon, sweetheart." Sami's eyes went wide at his words, not looking like she completely understood. _I doubt anyone has ever truly explained what happens between a man and a woman to her. That Lewis fellow is an idiot – how could he have kept his hands off her? _

EJ rolled on his back and threw off the bed sheets, revealing his fully erect penis. Sami gasped in disbelief, scrambling to her knees beside him, and putting her hands over her mouth. _Definitely the first time she's seen one of those._ EJ gave a satisfied little smile as he watched Sami unable to take her eyes off his straining cock. When he was hard EJ was a very impressive ten inches. His penis was also pleasingly thick, something more than one lady had commented on how much they'd enjoyed that little fact. Sami sat back on her haunches, clearly caught between running screaming from the room and her innate curiosity. EJ watched Sami's face as he wrapped one hand around the base of his pulsating monster. He could see he had Sami's rapt attention. EJ slid his hand up his cock, rubbing his thumb over the velvety tip. Precum coated the digit, but EJ wanted more.

He licked his lips. "See what you do to me, sweetheart." EJ reached out a hand and placed it on Sami's knee. "Now I want to see what I do to you." He slipped his hand up under her voluminous night dress, intent on one goal.

Sami gave a little gasp of horror and her hands left her mouth to grab his hand. She shook her head emphatically. "Don't!" Sami's cheeks went bright red, and she looked horribly embarrassed.

"Are you wet, Samantha?"

Sami bit her bottom lip and if it was possible, looked even more embarrassed.

EJ swallowed a groan, feeling himself beginning to shake at what he was going to find in her most secret places. "It's alright, sweetheart, that's meant to happen, it's completely natural."

Sami looked shocked. "It-it is?"

_That Lewis moron has never even gotten her wet. Of course, I'd most likely have to kill him on sight if he had._ EJ's hand tightened possessively on Sami's leg. "A man loves to know he's gotten his woman dripping wet, sweetheart," EJ purred, "let me feel what your body has made for me."

Sami reluctantly loosened her grip on EJ's hand and he continued his progress up her legs. EJ's fingers slid to the delicate flesh of Sami's inner thigh, feeling the way she trembled against his fingers. He'd expected to encounter panties as he reached his goal and was shocked to find none. EJ's eyes went wide as he looked up at Sami.

Sami's blush deepened ferociously. "I-I find them uncomfortable to sleep in." She couldn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for that, sweetheart," EJ growled as his fingers began to play with the soft, crinkly hair he found covering her mound. Sami moved restlessly at his playful teasing and the action caused her unbuttoned nightdress to slip down her shoulders. Her bare breasts were fully exposed, still swollen and bright pink from EJ's energetic ministrations. Sami made no move to cover herself and EJ's hand tightened on his cock. _God, this woman is a seductress and she doesn't even know it yet_. EJ's other hand immediately delved into her slick folds, swollen from Sami's own arousal. He let out a moan of pure delight. "You're so wet, God, it's so good!"

Sami looked torn between embarrassed and pleased at EJ's pronouncement.

EJ quickly coated his hand in as much of her juices as he could. He withdrew his hand and coated his throbbing member with it, but not before stealing a taste for himself.

"EJ!" Sami exclaimed in horror.

An unrepentant EJ was licking his lips. "Sweeter than honey." He held up his fingers to her. "Try some."

"I can't," Sami squeaked, but once again EJ could see the curiosity in her eyes.

EJ's hand returned to his now well lubricated cock, starting to stroke the purple beast slowly. His other hand slipped back under Sami's skirts, eagerly seeking out her core as she knelt on the bed beside him. EJ pushed a long finger into her dripping opening. Her body produced more moisture for him, approving of the invasion. Sami gave a startled moan and EJ felt her walls contract around his finger. Talking was becoming difficult for him now, but EJ forced himself. "Very soon I'm going to be inside of you, Samantha, right here." EJ moved his finger, sampling her hot, wet, cavern, testing its limits.

Sami gave a gasp of shock. "You can't," she stared, wide eyed at EJ's engorged member, "you're too big."

"It will be alright, sweetheart," he soothed her, "your body is getting ready for me. See-." EJ inserted another finger and then another, gently stretching her walls.

Sami groaned as her body struggled to accommodate all three of his fingers, but very quickly EJ felt her relax around him. "Good girl," he purred, "it will be just like that, I promise." EJ began to make Sami slowly ride his fingers, watching as her breathing began to get uneven again. His hand began to pick up pace on his own straining monster. EJ gritted his teeth as the dual sensation of deeply finger fucking Sami and touching himself began to take its toll. He drew in a ragged breath. "Samantha, I'm going to cum like this, any minute now."

Sami blinked. "But-but I thought-"

"I want to be inside of you, sweetheart, I really do," he groaned, "but this first time is going to be too quick. I haven't had a release in so long, all those months in prison-". EJ shook his head in frustration. "I want to last for hours inside of you, Samantha, and I just can't now." His breathing was forced now, uneven and the ability to do anything other than feel was rapidly leaving EJ. "Next time, next time, I promise I won't leave your body for days on end. Watch now, sweetheart, watch what is going to happen deep inside your body next time." EJ began to pump his staff in earnest now, desperate for release. He kept his three fingers inside of Sami while his thumb found her clit. It felt enormous, engorged and enthusiastically awaiting EJ's attention, and he didn't disappoint. He began to rub the distended flesh in a rough, circular motion. Sami cried out in shock and fell forward on the bed, her hands in front of her as she was now on her hands and knees beside EJ.

Of her own accord Sami began to ride his fingers like there was no tomorrow, her hips jerking back and forth rhythmically. EJ watched in fascination as her gorgeous, full breasts hung free. He groaned, wishing he could tell her to place one full orb into his mouth, but his orgasm was already overtaking him. EJ's balls tightened painfully, warning him they were ready to empty their load and he frantically pumped on his cock, desperate for them to be drained. His hard on pulsated in his hand and then his purple tip swelled briefly before spewing out its milky cargo. EJ moaned noisily as his cock gave spurt after spurt of its sticky payload all over his chest. He kept pumping on his only slowly softening manhood, desperate to milk every last drop from his pulsating tip.

He forced his eyes open to see Sami watching him in complete disbelief, but unable to tear her eyes away. "Cum for me, Samantha, cum now!" Sami moaned raggedly at his order, seeming to be torn between watching the show he was putting on and her own body's driving need. Her body won, EJ's unrelenting torture of her clit driving her over the edge and as he milked the last of his own cum from his body, he watched Sami explode into a paroxysm of contractions. Her walls clamped tightly around his fingers as fresh wetness spurted from Sami's body, drenching his hand completely. "Oh God, yes!" EJ exclaimed excitedly, "just like that, don't stop." Sami made choking sounds as her body continued to push her to her limits. Another minute of noisy pleasure had Sami at last collapsing on the bed beside him. EJ immediately pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. Sami buried her head in his neck and EJ let them both settle back down, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

EJ lifted his nectar covered fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply, content with the fragrance of arousal he could smell there. "Perfect, just perfect." He turned his head on the pillow to see Sami watching him, her blue eyes unreadable. Sami's silence made EJ nervous. EJ smacked his lips together and sat up. Rapidly cooling cum ran down his sweaty, chest and pooled around his stomach. "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty, sweetheart?"

Sami didn't answer. Instead she held his gaze and lifted a hand up to EJ's head. She drew him down into a lingering kiss which EJ eagerly indulged her. _Our first kiss as lovers._ The thought excited him. Sami grabbed a fistful of his hair and made EJ break the kiss. He gave a complaining groan.

Some knowing light was glowing in Sami's eyes as she looked up at him. "Still thirsty?"

"Yes," he rasped.

Sami pushed on his shoulders and to EJ's amazement he realised she was directing him back between her legs. Her nightdress was scrunched up around her middle and Sami's naked lower body was exposed. This close EJ could see just how wet she'd gotten during their little morning romp. Warm looking arousal fluid ran down Sami's inner thighs, glistening and inviting. She looked good enough to eat. "Samantha," he moaned, helplessly under her thrall. He lowered his head to the apex of Sami's thigh and dutifully began to lap up all that her body had provided for him. Even as he drank his full from her body EJ knew nothing was ever going to quench his thirst for his new wife.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter TWENTY EIGHT**

Sami shifted uncomfortably on the spot, acutely aware of her father and brothers standing right beside her. The crowded train station bustled with life, and Sami was glad the noise made polite conversation difficult. Sami snuck a look at her stern looking father. _I wonder if Da notices anything different about me?_ She blushed bright red as the thought brought back memories from that morning. Sami bit her bottom lip. _I was so shameless, I can't believe I did those things. What must Mr. DiMera think of me? _

"What are ya lookin' so guilty about now, girl?" asked her father brusquely.

"Nothing," said Sami hastily, "nothing at all, Da. You're imagining things."

Her father didn't look convinced. "Where did ya say ya where headin' off ta den?"

"Budapest."

Her father frowned. "What's in Budapest?"

_Will, I hope, you remember Da, the son you disowned for daring to have an opinion of his own._ Sami bit her tongue. "It's on the Orient Express' route and is as good as any place to start, Da. We're thinking of just travelling around for a bit." Her father looked disinterested, and it spurred Sami on despite her misgivings. "Who knows, Da, I might meet up with Will along the way."

"I told ya never ta mention his name again," bit out her father. "I have no son named William."

"Will just wanted to be free to make his own choices, Da," said Sami angrily. "He didn't want to work in the family business, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"William is as disobedient and wilful as ya are, girl," he growled. "He trew all dat I made fa him back in ma face, so da devil can take his ungrateful hide fa all I care."

Sami shook her head at her stubborn and proud father, tears stinging her eyes. "Is it really that easy to disown a son, Da?" She looked at her brothers. "A brother?"

Frank was the only one who would look her in the eye and give an answer. "Will knew what was expected of him and chose not to be a part of this family. Don't blame this on us, Sami, this is all Will's doing."

"He's your brother, Frank, how can you be so cold?" asked Sami in dismay. "Will loves you all."

"Den he should show it by being an obedient son," said her father tightly, "not running all over foreign countries. He has responsibilities at home." He gave Sami a pointed look. "All ma children do."

Sami's face clouded over. "You sent me to away, Da, it wasn't my choice."

"I wouldn't have had ta do dat if ya weren't such a hell raiser, girl." Her father shook his head in disgust. "I hope dat man of yours knows what he's gotten himself in ta."

"Oh, I think I do."

EJ's smooth voice was directly above her as she felt EJ slip his arm around her waist as he came to stand beside her. He looked down at her and gave a warm smile. "Miss me, darling?"

"Ah, I-I-" Sami's stammering reply was cut off by EJ's lips pressed firmly against hers. Her stomach tightened and thighs immediately began to ache.

EJ broke the kiss and straightened up, still smiling down at her. "Dev is all safely stowed away and as eager to be on his way as we are." He turned his attention to her father. "And you, sir, are you and your family all organised for your journey home?"

"We'll be headin' back ta Switzerland first and den on ta home from dere," was the curt reply. He looked EJ up and down. "Ya should be settlin' dis one into a house she can keep for ya," said her father disapprovingly, "not galavantin' around da countryside. Sami doesn't do well wit too much freedom."

Sami gritted her teeth and bit back an angry retort. "I hope you and the boys have a safe journey, Da," said Sami unevenly.

"Da Lord will protect the righteous." He gave Sami a pointed look. "Some tin ya might want ta remember, girl."

"Samantha has me to protect her now."

"I don't need anyone's protection," Sami snapped. "I can look after myself."

Her father rolled his eyes. "Ya see what ya gotten ya self in ta? Ya need ta keep a firm hand on da girl, keep her in line otherwise dere will be no end ta da trouble she brings ya."

"I rather like trouble," noted EJ smoothly.

Her father looked taken aback. "Den you're a fool and da two of ya deserve each other."

EJ looked down at Sami, his eyes warm and loving. "I'd like to think so."

Sami couldn't hold his gaze. Her eyes slid down to examine the cracked pavement beneath her feet instead.

An announcement came over the speaker.

"Last call for you to board your train," EJ translated for her family.

Her father gave a short nod. "Den we'll be on our way. Boys, say goodbye ta ya sister."

There were half hearted murmurings from the three men and Sami rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond. She looked up at her father. "Goodbye Da."

"Goodbye girl," he said shortly. "Try and behave yaself and don't bring anymore shame on da family if ya can help it."

"I'll try, Da," said Sami quietly.

EJ held Sami close to his side as they watched her family leave. They waited until her father and brothers had boarded the train and then watched as the train pulled out of the station.

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again?" she wondered idly.

EJ gave her an intent look. "Do you want to?"

Sami sighed. "I don't think I do." She looked up at EJ, suddenly awkward. "Um, thank you for-for, you know, pretending to marry me and everything. Da would never have left me here if you hadn't."

EJ gave a half smile. "I think everything has worked out as it was always meant to."

Sami swallowed hard. "And-and about this morning. I want you to know, Mr. DiMera-"

"Mr. DiMera, really? Still?"

"Yes, of course still, why not?" asked Sami defensively. _Oh please God, don't let him answer that question. _

"_Still thirsty?"_

"_Yes."_

It was all Sami could do not to cover her hands with her face at that particularly wanton memory.

EJ gave a wry smile. "I'll give you this, Samantha – you're consistent, some might argue to a fault, in fact."

"This morning was an accident," she blurted out.

EJ stared back at her calmly. "I understand."

"You-you do?"

"You're saying what passed between us this morning was an accident... like stubbing your toe or forgetting to close the barn door."

Sami blinked up at him. "Barn door?"

"Yes, you know, sweetheart, the barn door you're meant to slam shut _before_ the horse bolts, not after."

"Are you saying the horse has bolted?" asked Sami in horror. _Of course it has, you idiot, after this morning you can't even see the horse it's so long gone. _

EJ arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying it hasn't?"

"The horse is right where you left it!"

"Of course it is," said Tosh, suddenly coming up behind her, "why wouldn't it be?"

"See," said Sami, grabbing hold of Tosh's arm, desperate for an ally, "Tosh agrees with me."

EJ quirked his lips. "He thinks we're talking about Dev."

"We're not?" asked Tosh in surprise. "What horse are we talking about?"

"It's a symbolic one," said EJ wryly.

"Oh, hate those symbolic horses," tutted Tosh, "they're a devil to get a saddle on." Tosh grinned. "But I have to say, old boy, about your literal horse – that's one mighty fine beast you've acquired."

Sami couldn't help herself. "He stole it."

"Stealing is a form of acquisition," observed an unfazed Tosh. "But that's EJ for you; he always did love to get his hands on other men's beautiful things."

EJ grimaced, giving a short shake of his head at Tosh in a warning to be quiet.

Sami's hands balled into little fists. "Of course he does, it's all a game to the likes of Mr. DiMera. Taking what doesn't belong to him."

"It isn't taking if it is offered," said EJ quickly.

Sami blushed violently, avoiding looking him in the eye. "I'm getting on the train." She picked up her suitcase which had been beside her the whole time.

"Here-" EJ reached for the heavy item.

"I can do it!" Sami wrenched it away from his grasp but EJ was too quick for her, he grabbed the handle. She refused to let go. "Let go!"

"You let go."

"It's my suitcase!" Sami wrestled to break it free of EJ's grip but he wasn't budging an inch.

"A gentleman can't allow a lady to carry such a heavy thing."

Sami jerked hard on the suitcase. "You're not a gentleman!"

"Maybe not, but you're still a lady."

"No I'm not!" _Damn it._ Sami scowled at her slip up.

"Of course you are, sweetheart," said EJ with a sweet smile, "now hand over the suitcase." EJ gave a hard tug.

Sami stumbled forward, but didn't give up the disputed case. "NO!"

Tosh stood in the middle of the feuding couple, turning his head back and forth between the two of them as they argued. He scratched his cheek idly. "So... there is another train leaving in three days – do you two think you'll have this suitcase business sorted by then? Should I go and cancel our tickets and get new ones?"

"He's being stubborn!"

"She's being impossible!"

EJ and Sami spoke over the top of each other.

Tosh shook his head and looked long suffering. "You both make excellent points." He gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Once again I have to be the grown up." He gave EJ a fierce look. "I am grossly unhappy about this trend, old boy." He waggled a finger at both Sami and EJ. "You two, sort yourselves out – I refuse to be the voice of reason in this voyage into destiny. If anything I'm going to be the charming rogue saving the day, and getting all the girlies." He took the suitcase from both of them. "_I'll_ take the lady's suitcase if I may."

EJ and Sami begrudgingly let go of the suitcase.

Tosh gave a satisfied nod, taking a step backwards towards the train. "Remember-" he pointed at himself, "charming rogue." He pointed a finger between Sami and EJ. "You two, unhinged maniacs I'm allowing along on the trip to make me look good." Tosh grinned. "Not that I need it, of course."

EJ pushed his hat back on his head. "I hate to interrupt your self-adulation, charming rogue, especially as I'm an unhinged maniac and all, but you've just stepped in horse shit."

Tosh kept his head up, not even looking down. "Meant to do that."

"Because?" EJ challenged him.

"We charming rogues are an enigma unto ourselves."

"Be that as it may Mr. Enigma, don't think you're sharing a cabin with us smelling like a horse's ass."

Tosh gave a little sniff. "I'd rather smell like one then be an actual horse's ass." Tosh looked pointedly at EJ.

Sami giggled and EJ shook his head at her. "Don't encourage him, sweetheart, otherwise trust me, this trip will be unbearable."

**oooOOOOooo**

"I can still smell it."

"No you can't, you're just being annoying," said an agitated Tosh as he scuffed his foot once more on the passageway floor. "Now let me in."

"It's a long trip, I'm not spending it with you whiffing to the high heavens," said EJ unapologetically as he guarded the cabin the three of them had reserved. He and Sami were sitting across from each other in the cabin, Tosh standing at the doorway.

"This is just you wanting to be alone with Sami," Tosh accused him.

EJ looked over at Sami who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

She picked up her handbag. "I think I'll powder my nose before dinner."

EJ stood up on instinct as Sami left the little cabin.

She passed Tosh in the doorway. "Go on in, Tosh, I can't smell anything."

"Thank you, my dear," said Tosh. He pulled a triumphant expression at EJ as he walked into the cabin and took the seat Sami had just vacated. "It's good to know who my friends are."

"Why did you have to say that for?" asked EJ in aggravation as he sat back down.

"To make you feel bad for making me stand outside in the passageway for the last four hours?"

"Not that, the bit about wanting to be alone with Samantha."

"But you do."

"Of course I do, but I don't want her to know that."

Tosh shook his head in exasperation. "Granted I'm no expert in love, but it seems to me you're making this a whole lot more complicated than it needs to be, old boy."

"It's alright," said EJ confidently, "I've formulated a plan when it comes to Samantha."

"I suppose that is a step forward from the no plan from last night."

"I'm going to hold back and let Samantha come to me."

Tosh just stared at him. "I was mistaken; I think that is a step backwards from no plan."

EJ scowled. "No, it's not."

"How is not showing any interest in the girl meant to get her to fall in love with you?"

"I'm not not going to show any interest in her, I'm just not going to push the matter."

"You can't have two nots together in a sentence like that. This conversation is confusing enough without double negatives to boot." Tosh shook his head. "What does all of that mean anyway?"

"It means I'm going to make Samantha realise she has options, but I'm not going to force those options." EJ sat forward in his chair, eager to have his friend validate his plan. "Tosh, this morning something happened between Samantha and me."

"Really?" said Tosh, leaning forward as well and looking very interested. "Now you're talking. What kind of something? I want details, old boy."

"Well, you're not going to get them," said EJ jealously. "Samantha is my wife-"

"A little fact she is unaware of."

"I know; you don't have to keep reminding me."

"As I seem to be your sole link to reality, I thought it prudent of me to keep reminding you of the salient points of your situation." Tosh shook his head at EJ. "Tell me this, old boy – the something happened you referenced – am I to assume it was of a sexual nature?"

"That's none of your damn business," EJ bit out.

"So that's a yes then," said Tosh wryly. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm going to guess our little hell raiser, despite her penchant for setting things alight and just generally getting into all manner of scraps, is a virgin, or rather was."

EJ frowned.

"I'm just trying to help, old boy."

"Yes," said EJ reluctantly, "and Samantha still is a virgin, mostly."

Tosh wrinkled his nose. "I'm pretty sure that isn't how virginity works, but we won't quibble over the details. Can you please explain to me how you think this event was a step forward in your relationship?"

"Because Samantha trusted me enough to give herself to me, that has to mean something."

"Have you stopped to think what it might mean to her?"

"Of course," said EJ indignantly and then hesitated, "why, what do you suppose Samantha is thinking?"

"Let's look at it from her point of view," Tosh suggested. "She shared an unspecified intimacy with a man who isn't the man she believes herself to be in love with. She isn't married to this man, so as far as Sami is aware, you and she have engaged in fornication."

EJ's face darkened. "You're making it sound ugly, what happened wasn't like that."

"For you, perhaps, but I'm thinking about Sami here. A man she barely knows uses his not inconsiderable experience to charm her into his bed, causing her to cheat on her true love and commit a mortal sin. Now said man is playing it cool with her after having seemingly gotten what he wanted." Tosh arched an eyebrow. "Explain to me again how this plan of yours is so brilliant?"

EJ stared at him for a long moment. "Shit."

"Indeed, and you were worried about me bringing the stuff in on my shoe. Meanwhile you're waist deep in the stuff, old chum."

EJ sat back in his seat. "What am I going to do?"

"Call me crazy, but why not tell Sami the truth?"

EJ rubbed his face, and fidgeted in his seat. "I can't do that – she'll hate me for tricking her into a marriage she didn't want."

"Your other option is to have her hate you for stealing her virtue and ruining her for this Lewis chappy."

EJ's shoulders sagged. "There has to be some way out of this where Samantha won't hate me."

"If there is, I can't see it."

EJ shook his head, his face fixed in determination. "No, Samantha and I have connected, I know we have. I just have to get her to realise and accept that and all that kind of connection means."

"Are you sure Sami felt this connection as much as you did?"

"Tosh, this morning I had the most intense experience of my life and I know it was the same for Samantha."

"Really?" asked Tosh in surprise. "Sami I can understand, but you, old boy? You've been around the track more than once – was it really so great?"

EJ ran his hand through his hair. "I can't explain it, Tosh, other than it was like I'd finally found my home, like Samantha was the woman I'd always been looking for, but never knew it." EJ felt his heart began to thump erratically even talking about it. "I never realised what sharing intimacies with someone you actually love could be like. It was life changing." EJ fixed Tosh with a sincere gaze. "I'm never going to be with another woman. Samantha is the one for me, no other woman can compare."

Tosh's eyes went wide. "Steady on, old boy – let's not burn any bridges here."

"My bridge was burnt the day I met Samantha, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Tosh sighed and shook his head. "Well, you're in a pretty pickle, aren't you my friend?"

"What should I do?"

"Invent some kind of way of travelling back in time and stay in the bar in Bucharest rather than going out in the alleyway?"

EJ gave him a dark look. "Very helpful, cheers for that."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter TWENTY NINE**

EJ shifted in his seat. "How long does it take her to go and powder her nose?"

"Who knows with a woman?" Tosh shrugged, looking out the window at the scenery flashing by. "It's a mystery what they get up to in washroom. All I know is that it all takes far longer than any man's trip to the bog. I have a few fantasies as to what goes on, of course, but nothing concrete."

EJ fidgeted some more. "I don't like having Samantha out of my sight."

"Wait until you can smell smoke and then we'll go looking for the little minx, eh?"

"I'm not worried about Samantha setting anything alight."

Tosh looked over at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not high on my list of concerns," EJ corrected himself. "It's more somewhere in the middle. I'm just keen to put some distance between us and Constantinople. Too many people knew we were there."

"And whose fault was that?"

"It was you who ran into some of Halil's men."

"I _avoided_ some of Halil's men," Tosh corrected him. "I'm like Zorro, gliding through the night, undetected."

"That's a small donkey. Are they particularly noted for their night stealth?"

"Not a burro," said Tosh in exasperation, "Zorro, Zorro."

EJ's lips quirked. "Bless you."

Tosh gave him an unamused look for his teasing. "I wasn't sneezing. I'm talking about Zorro."

"What is a Zorro?"

"He's the hero in a story I've been reading about in the All-Story Weekly magazine," Tosh informed him. "The Curse of Capistrano – it's a five part serial and I'm halfway through. Excellent stuff."

"And the hero's name is Zorro?" EJ rolled his eyes. "What a ridiculous name."

"That's his alter ego's name; Zorro dresses in black with a mask and a cape, using his sword to right wrongs."

"Please God, don't tell me you're going to get a cape now."

"No," Tosh paused, "although I would look outstanding in a cape, I have to say."

"Mmf," EJ grunted, less than convinced.

Tosh folded his arms in front of him. "At least I wasn't setting light to buildings and announcing my presence with a flaming beacon."

"That was an accident." EJ paused, "or so I was told. I'm still pretty hazy about the whole thing."

"As are the streets of Constantinople," said Tosh knowingly.

EJ made a rueful face. "Let's move on from Constantinople, hmm, Tosh? The map starts in Budapest so Budapest is where we're going. At least we don't know anyone there, that's a head start."

Tosh nodded. "No one we have to avoid."

"Exactly."

"Where is the map anyway?"

EJ patted his breast pocket. "Right here."

"Perhaps I should carry it for a bit?"

EJ looked at him askew. "Why?"

"I seem to be the most level headed of us right now." Tosh gave a huge sigh. "What a depressing thought."

EJ hesitated briefly. "Tosh, I don't want you to get your hopes up with this map. There may not be any diamonds. In fact, I'm pretty certain there isn't going to be."

Tosh looked taken aback. "You told me the exact opposite in Constantinople."

EJ pulled a face. "Ah yes, but I needed you to not make a fuss with me marrying Samantha so I may have massaged the truth somewhat."

"Massaged?" exclaimed Tosh, looking outraged. "Sounds like you did more than massage the truth, sounds to me like you kneed truth in the rattlers!"

"I'm sorry, Tosh," EJ grimaced, "but I had to save Samantha from her family, and I needed her to marry me."

Tosh looked indignant. "So old Tosh is suddenly at the bottom of the pecking order, is that how it is now?"

EJ shook his head. "It's not like that, Tosh. I just needed to protect Samantha. You understand, don't you?"

Tosh threw his hands up in the air. "I haven't understood a single thing since that nun walked into the bar! Nothing has made sense since then." He fixed EJ with a fierce look. "So, you're telling me there are no diamonds? That this whole map business is a wild goose chase?"

"Yes."

"Based on what?"

EJ frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what makes you so sure there aren't any diamonds?"

"Because they don't exist?"

"In your opinion."

"Well, yes."

"You have no proof there are no diamonds."

"Ahh, no... but common sense would tell you-"

"Really?" Tosh interrupted him. "You're going to use the common sense card. You, after what you've just done in the last few days?"

EJ shifted in his seat. "Very well, granted I may not have been acting in character of late, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong about the diamonds."

Tosh looked triumphant. "And it doesn't mean you're right either. So excuse me if I choose to believe they exist and I'm heading towards fame and a vast fortune."

EJ looked at him strangely. "If you believe that then you can't possibly still be angry with."

"Why not?"

"Because you still believe the diamonds are real and you're still on a treasure hunt. So really, nothing has changed for you."

Tosh gave an offended sniff. "What has changed is I now know you intentionally enticed me along on this jaunt under false pretences from your point of view. You should have been upfront with me, old boy."

"You wouldn't have helped me then," said EJ in exasperation.

"You don't know that!"

EJ gave him a sceptical look. "So if I'd come to you and said, Tosh, I'm going to marry a seventeen year old girl I met four days ago because I fell madly in love with her, who just happens to be in love with another man – you'd have gone along with it? I don't think so. I had to let you think it was about the diamonds otherwise you would think me insane."

Tosh threw his hands up in the air. "I do think you're insane – diamonds or not!"

"Yes, but without the enticement of the diamonds you wouldn't have helped me," said EJ quickly.

Tosh looked miffed. "Do you think so little of our friendship?"

"Why are you being like this?

Tosh stood up, looking hurt. "If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Tosh, you're being a complete woman about all of this. We've done this kind of thing to one another all of the time."

Tosh gave him a miffed look. "Have we?"

EJ's lips thinned in exasperation. "Remember you stuffed my pockets with diamonds and abandoned me to my fate not so long ago. I spent months in prison over that little debacle! Do you see me holding a grudge?"

"That was just some poor planning and management, nothing malicious was intended," Tosh argued.

EJ shrugged. "Well, either was this."

"So you say." Tosh straightened his jacket. "I'm going for a walk." He crossed to the door of the cabin, looking back at EJ as he stood in the doorway. "Perhaps you can take the time to consider what you've done?"

"Seriously?" EJ shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I'm off to find my fellow victim of your untruths," Tosh informed him. "Sami and I may or not be back."

"Don't you tell her the truth," EJ warned him, his face clouding over. "This is serious, Tosh. You could destroy my whole life with one ill placed word to Samantha. Give me your word you won't say anything to her."

"I would," he sniffed, "only the bond of trust has been broken between us so I doubt it would mean anything."

Tosh left an annoyed EJ in his wake. He leant back against the bench seat and looked to the heavens. "God give me strength."

**oooOOOOooo**

"_Eh bien_ (well)?"

"_Ils ont quitté l'Orient-Express à l'heure _du déjeuner (they left on the Orient Express at lunch time)."

The man stared out unseeing at the streets of Constantinople below. He traced the scar on his neck thoughtfully. "_Lequel_ (which one)?"

"_Destination finale est Budapest_ (final destination Budapest)," replied his offsider. He hesitated for a moment. "_Que voulez-vous faire maintenant, monsieur?_ (what do you want to do next, sir)?"

The man by the window turned around to face him, his face inscrutable. "_Rassembler les hommes, nous allons conduire la route qu'ils prennent, il sera plus rapide_ (gather the men, we'll drive the route they are taking, it will be faster)." His features darkened. "_Cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire. Je veux que la carte et rien ne va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux_ (this time there will be no escape. I want that map and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want)."

"_Et quand on les trouver_ (and when we find them)?"

A cold smile touched the man's lips, his dark eyes glinting in the low light. "_Les morts ne parlent pas_ (dead men tell no tales)."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter THIRTY**

Tosh wandered down the carriageways, intent on finding the club car. It didn't take him long to find the desired car, and he found it surprisingly sparsely occupied. "Everyone's probably getting ready for dinner," he murmured to himself. Tosh walked up to the little bar and ordered himself a scotch. After receiving the drink he turned around and immediately recognised the back of a blonde head sitting in a booth at the other end of the car. Tosh walked towards the lone figure, who appeared to be nursing a glass of water.

"Mind if I join you pretty lady?"

Sami gave a little start, looking up at him. "Oh, hi Tosh." She gave a vaguely flustered smile. "Of course, take a seat."

Tosh slid into the booth across from her. "We were wondering where you'd gotten to."

Sami bit her bottom lip. "I just needed some time to think." She fiddled with her wedding ring. "A lot has happened in a short amount of time."

"EJ and I were just having a similar conversation," said Tosh wryly.

"You-you were?" Sami hesitated. "What did he say?"

Tosh paused, pursing his lips. "Nothing too sensible," he said at last.

"Oh," said Sami, and looked disappointed.

"So, would you like another?"

Sami looked at him blankly.

Tosh inclined his head. "Drink, would you like another?"

She looked down at her nearly empty glass. "No, not really."

"Good idea, don't want to fill up before dinner. I hear the Orient does a slap up meal." Tosh paused and observed Sami for a moment. _She looks as unhappy as EJ – this marriage business is an absolute gyp._ He finished his drink and smiled at her. "I guess we should be getting back to our cabin to get ready for dinner as well."

"Mm," said Sami, but didn't look like she was thinking about food. "Tosh, do you have a moment?" she asked, looking a little anxious.

He gave a lop sided smile. "For a beautiful woman, always."

Sami looked around herself nervously with Tosh joining in, not really sure what they were looking for though.

"I have a confession to make," said Sami unevenly.

Tosh grinned. "For a beautiful woman with a confession to make, I have the entire day. What is it, my lovely? You have old Tosh all agog."

Sami made an unhappy face. "It's just that I need some advice. I think I've made a bit of a mess and I'm not sure what to do about it. You're Mr. DiMera's best friend so I figured you'd be able to help."

"Well, as soon as I hear the problem I will indeed do my best, milady," said Tosh with a reassuring nod.

"Okay," said Sami, taking a deep breath, "here goes. You know how I'm here looking for Will-"

"Your surprisingly elusive lover. How could I forget?"

Sami wrung her hands together nervously. "Umm, it's not exactly true."

Tosh's right eyebrow shot up. "You're not looking for your long lost lover?"

"Yes, I mean no," said Sami in a rush and then made a torn face. "I mean I am looking for Will, but he's not my lover, he's my brother."

Tosh just stared down at Sami in disbelief as yet another of her whoppers was exposed.

"I think I need to tell Mr. DiMera the truth," Sami fretted, "I mean he's doing all of this for me under false pretences with the wedding and all-"

"And by which you're referring to the fake wedding, of course?"

"Yes, of course, the fake wedding," said Sami with a scowl. "What other kind of wedding would it be? I mean even Mr. DiMera wouldn't be crazy enough to really marry a woman he'd only known for a couple of days."

"Well, quite," deadpanned Tosh with great personal cost at stopping himself from bursting out laughing at this turn up for the books. He scratched his cheek and tried to look thoughtful. _These two are as bad as each other. Maybe this is what true love looks for and if that is the case then that is as funny as hell._

"So?"

"So?" blinked Tosh.

"So, should I tell him about Will?" Sami asked in exasperation. She looked worried. "Do you think Mr. DiMera will hate me if he finds out about another lie?"

Tosh cocked his head. "Why do you still call EJ that – Mr. DiMera?"

Sami's eyes went wide. "That-that's his name."

"Surely after-" Tosh stopped talking abruptly.

"After what?" asked Sami, looking suddenly horrified. "Did Mr. DiMera say something to you?"

"No," said Tosh quickly, "what could he have possibly said about, ah, anything?"

"Oh no," Sami squeaked, covering her hands with her face, but even then Tosh could still see the brilliant red her cheeks had gone, "he told you."

"Sami, he didn't tell me anything, not really."

Sami's hands dropped away from her face. "I suppose all of his other fancy women call him by his first name?"

"Oh, well, yes, they do but-"

"Did the two of you have a good laugh about me, about how useless I am compared to those women?"

Tosh's eyes went wide. "Oh God, of course not, poppet. EJ was definitely not laughing, I can promise you that. In fact, he said he'd never had an experience like it before in his life."

Sami gave a distressed gasp. "Was I really that bad?"

Tosh shook his head fervently. "No, no, no. I didn't mean-"

"It's because I'm so young, isn't it?" Sami demanded to know. "Mr. DiMera just thinks of me as a child."

"Oh no, I don't-"

"And if I tell him about Will being my brother instead of a lover he'll think that even more," said Sami grimly. She grabbed Tosh's arm. "You can't tell him the truth about Will, you have to promise me Tosh."

Tosh stared at her. _What just went on then? It all happened so fast._

"Tosh?"

He cleared his throat. "Of course I won't say anything if you don't want me to, my dear. However I think you may have gotten hold of the wrong end of the stick with what I just said."

"No," said Sami firmly, "I understand everything perfectly now. Mr. DiMera just wants the diamonds and to have a little fun along the way. I'm not interested in either of those things so I just have to concentrate on finding Will and everything will be alright." She fixed him with a resolved look. "Just keep my secret, Tosh, and everything will work out fine."

"Umm, alright." Tosh sat back in his seat and studied the determined young woman sitting across from him. He shook his head. _EJ has his work cut out for him with this one_.

Tosh finished his drink and made Sami promise she'd meet them both in the dining car in fifteen minutes. She agreed and Tosh headed back to the cabin, leaving Sami seemingly mulling over their conversation. As soon as he opened the door EJ had a strained question for him.

"Did you find Samantha?"

"Of course, it's a train; there were limited places she could be."

"Is-is she alright?"

_Dear God, the man's a train wreck. What an unsettling thought when one is actually on a train._ "How do you mean? She seemed as perfectly put together as she always is when I saw her."

EJ looked frustrated. "Never mind."

Tosh walked into the cabin and sat down. He thought about the conversations he'd had with both EJ and Sami and couldn't help the big smile which split his face. 

EJ looked him over. "Why are you grinning like a loon?"

_Because I've been handed a golden opportunity to have a little fun at your expense, old boy. You owe me that much after all, especially if there turns out to be no diamonds. _Tosh looked at his friend still playing around his lips. "I've just discovered God is a Scotsman."

"You've gone insane," EJ proclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"Be that as it may, but I'm feeling rather fine right about now," said Tosh with a knowing smile. "I've thought about your conundrum, old boy, and you should definitely not 'fess up to the fake wedding anytime soon."

EJ arched a suspicious eyebrow. "I thought you wanted no part of my insanity?"

"I guess I'm just a romantic at heart," said Tosh looking as innocent as he knew how.

EJ shook his head in frustration. "I don't know." EJ ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want this hanging between us. I'm serious about this woman, Tosh, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

_In that case consider this a little training for the hardships of marriage that lay ahead._ "If you tell her the marriage is real you'll send her screaming off in the other direction into the arms of her lover," reasoned Tosh. "You do remember her lover, don't you?"

"Yes," EJ growled.

"Well then, I think your original idea of taking things slowly isn't as horrible as I first thought. I think that is one confused young lady you've taken a shine to. You leaping on her and having your evil way with her first chance you get isn't going to make her less so. You should probably practice restraint with her."

EJ's shoulders sagged. "I don't seem very good at that around Samantha." He tapped his finger on his knee, looking lost in thought. EJ nodded at last. "Alright, I agree, I won't tell Samantha about the fake, fake wedding until she's had a chance to get to know me a little better." He fixed Tosh with a determined look. "You just have to promise me you won't say a word to Samantha about the wedding."

Tosh wrinkled his nose. "Hmm, another promise – must be the day for it."

EJ jumped on his idle words. "Did you make a promise to Samantha as well? What was it?"

"Just so you know, when you talk about Sami you get crazy eyes." Tosh pointed a finger back and forth between EJ's eyes. "See, crazy eyes."

"What was the promise, Tosh?" EJ wasn't to be distracted by his friend's observation.

Tosh gave a sweet smile. "I promised not to be the prettiest one at the dinner table night." He gave a wistful sigh. "Although I don't know how I'll possibly contain all of this loveliness, of course."

EJ shook his head at his friend.

"I said we'd meet Sami in the dining car." Tosh stole a look at his watch. "She's waiting for us now."

EJ immediately stood up. "Come on then, man."

"Oh brother," Tosh tutted as he stood up, "not married for a day and already he's whipped."

"I'm not finding your jokes as amusing as I once did, Tosh," EJ warned him.

"Yes, I've noticed you've become a misery guts of late."

EJ started to walk down the carriageway, Tosh behind him. "Perhaps you're just not funny?"

"I don't find that very likely, old boy. Ask anyone, I'm a hoot."

EJ had come to the first divider between carriageways and stopped abruptly. "Halil."

"Now that really isn't a funny joke," tutted Tosh.

EJ looked back over his shoulder, his eyes going wide. "I saw him in the reflection of the glass, look!"

Tosh turned as well and saw Halil leading up a group of angry looking men. "Oh, bollocks."

"Quickly, we have to get to Samantha!" EJ immediately started to run, heading towards the dining car.

Tosh glanced over his shoulder again and saw Halil in his men were also starting to run as well. "Not good, not good at all!" Tosh took off after EJ.

The two men barrelled down the narrow carriage way until they were at the dining car. EJ flung open the connecting door and nearly knocked Sami off her feet as she was trying to head out through the same door. EJ grabbed her arm to steady her.

"We have to get out of here!"

They spoke as one and EJ shook his head impatiently. "Halil has tracked us down, he's on the train. You have to back up, Samantha."

Sami shook her head, eyes wide. "Well, Tabib has also tracked us down and he's right behind me, so backing up isn't really an option, Mr. DiMera!"

Tosh and EJ looked past Sami's shoulder to see Tabib swaggering down the aisle of the crowded dining car, a pleased look on his face. A group of unsavoury characters backed him up.

Tosh swallowed hard. "Giant, dangling bollocks."

Sami did back up so EJ and Tosh could move out from between the carriageways. The three of them stood together in the middle of the dining car, and having nowhere to go as both Halil and his men closed in on them from one end and Tabib and his followers from the other.

Tosh looked back and forth between the two groups of menacing looking men. "Do you have a plan, old boy?" he hissed up at EJ.

EJ was trying to keep his eye on both set of men. "I'm thinking."

The men all drew their weapons at once, mostly swords and daggers. The shocked diners all gasped in horror. Tosh grimaced. "Think faster," he advised him, "I'm too pretty to die young."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter THIRTY ONE**

EJ cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone just stay calm. I'm sure we can all settle this peacefully given half a chance."

"I warn you, DiMera," said Halil, his face full of fury. "You come back to Constantinople, I kill you, and your little rat faced friend."

"Who's he talking about?" asked Tosh indignantly. "Not me, surely?"

"We don't have time for your hurt feelings, Tosh," said EJ, taking turns in watching Halil and Tabib, trying to gauge who would make the first move.

Tosh puffed out his chest. "I'll have you know I'm classically handsome and in no way resemble a rodent." Tosh turned side on, and pointed to his nose. "Look at that nose. That is one gorgeous nose I'll have you know. I've won many a woman with this nose."

"_Benim Vesile gibi kadınlar_ (women like my Vesile)?" asked Halil, his eyes narrowing menacingly. He looked at EJ. "_Hayır, ama sen değildi o İngilizce domuz_ (no, but that was you English pig, wasn't it)? _Benim sevgili kardeşim kirli_ (you soiled my beloved sister)!"

Sami tugged on Tosh's arm. "What's he saying?"

"That EJ deflowered his sister," Tosh translated for her.

Sami gasped and slapped EJ's arm. "Mr. DiMera! Is there no end to your lusting ways?"

"Thank you for that Tosh," said EJ grimly, "and sweetheart, trust me, that particular flower was plucked long before I came along, many times over in fact."

"WHAT?" roared Halil, his eyes flashing death.

Sami grimaced. "I think he understands English somehow."

Tosh fixed a bright smile to his face. "Oh look at that, Halil objects to his sister being called a whore." He glared up at EJ. "Who'd have thought that would be the case?"

"I'm trying to get us out of this," said EJ through gritted teeth.

"How, by insulting his family? Why don't you tell him his mother is fat and be done with it?"

"You're not helping, Tosh."

"At least I'm not the one speeding us along to our no doubt gruesome fate!"

All the other diners in the cabin seemed frozen to their seats, no one moving or making a noise as this unexpected drama played out in front of them. EJ's eyes scanned the area, looking for possible weapons. Somehow a fork and a butter knife didn't really cut the mustard up against these two armed and vicious groups of men.

"Hello, little nun, we met again, eh?" Tabib spoke for the first time, his grubby face splitting open to reveal and even dirtier smile.

"Hello Tabib," said Sami brightly, "how have you been?"

EJ couldn't help but admire her spunk given their terrifying situation.

"You destroy my house," said Tabib, his face full of menace. "I come for payment."

Sami pulled a face. "Umm, can you bill us?"

EJ drew Sami closer to his side. Out of all of this he was most worried for Sami. He and Tosh were most likely only going to end up dead. If Tabib got his hands on Sami then death would be a much kinder option. EJ knew Tabib would want to recoup his losses and selling Sami on the black market would go a long way towards that end.

Halil glared at Tabib. "They are mine."

"I think not," growled back Tabib.

"I feel like the prettiest girl in the whore house," said Tosh faintly. "All the men are fighting over us."

Sami looked back and forth between the two men facing off. "Are Halil and Tabib friends?" she hissed under her breath to EJ.

"More likely rivals," EJ whispered back, "bitter ones I'd bet. They'd each want the other's turf."

Sami gave a determined nod. "Right." She stood up straight, looking Halil straight in the eye. "We're sorry, Halil, we tried to do what you paid us to, but Tabib was too clever to kill."

The two men looked taken aback.

Tabib's face darkened. "What is this?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet, Tabib?" asked Sami defiantly. "Halil hired us to burn your headquarters down with you inside of it so he could take over your territory."

"You son of a whore!" exclaimed Tabib in outrage at the confused looking Halil.

Halil shook his head, his face darkening. "The woman lies! I have never seen her before today!"

"Come now, Halil, how can you say that?" Sami cooed. "Remember you picked me especially and had me dress as a nun so Tabib wouldn't be suspicious?" Sami looked at Tabib and gave a bit of a shrug. "Sorry, Tabib, nothing personal – we just needed the money, you understand, right?"

EJ held his breath, unable to believe Sami had come up with such a convincing lie so quickly.

Tabib held up an accusing sword at Halil. "You will pay for your treachery, you dog!"

"DiMera's whore is lying!" Halil protested his outrage.

"Your death will be slow and painful," Tabib promised him, his voice low and full of menace.

"You are not man enough to take my life!" Halil spat back.

The two factions suddenly lunged at one another, intent on tearing each other limb from limb. The diners in the car began to panic, women screaming, people jumping up and trying to run for their lives. It was utter chaos. EJ instinctively moved to protect Sami, but she was suddenly gone. He realised she'd dropped to her knees and started crawling through the sea of legs to safety. Tosh and EJ stared at each other for a split second before following suite.

"The woman's an evil genius!" Tosh exclaimed as they quickly crawled through the heaving throng of warring men and panicked diners. "I think I'm in love."

"Back off," EJ warned him even as he admired Sami's shapely backside which was just in front of his face, "I saw her first."

"Technically I did, old boy," Tosh reminded him.

EJ held up his left hand, flashing the wedding ring in Tosh's face as he batted away legs and arms as they crawled along.

Tosh ducked and weaved as he crawled as fast as he could "Oh yes, that little detail. How could I ever forget?"

Somehow the three of them managed to crawl through to the door into the next carriageway. They scrambled through into the next car as train pursers were running the opposite way to try and break things up.

"Better hurry," EJ advised them quickly, "it's a blood bath in there."

The employees bravely joined the fray, blowing their whistles and trying to restore order.

Tosh shook his head. "Fat chance."

EJ grabbed Sami's hand. "We have to get off this train."

"But it's moving," Sami pointed out.

"I've got a plan," said EJ confidently.

Tosh rolled his eyes. "Oh, now he has a plan. Better late than never I suppose."

EJ started running along the carriageway, keeping a tight grip on Sami's hand. "Dev and the other horses are in the end carriage. We uncouple the car, wait till it slows down and then ride to safety."

Tosh seemed unconvinced as he brought up the rear. "Sounds deceptively simple. Something is going to go wrong."

"Don't be negative, Tosh," EJ instructed him. "It's a good plan."

"I'll reserve judgement if you don't mind, old boy."

EJ glanced back at Sami as he nearly dragged her along behind him. "Can you ride, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Sami told him a little out of breath.

"Good. Just stay close and I'll get us out of this."

"I wish we weren't running away from our guns," noted Tosh unhappily.

EJ grimaced. "I know." If they were lucky Tabib, Halil and their men would kill each other before working out the truth, but EJ wasn't relying on such good fortune. He'd been mentally counting cabin cars as they ran along. "We're nearly there. Only one more cabin car and then there is a storage one after that. The livestock is next one. We're going to make it." No sooner had he said that when four men appeared at the other end of the carriage way, clearly either Tabib or Halil's men.

"Spoke too soon," Tosh groaned.

"Back!" EJ commanded them.

Tosh was now in the lead as they ran back down the narrow carriageway, jostled about by the movement of the train. "Where am I going?"

"Up!" EJ commanded him as they reached the link between the cars.

"Oh," Tosh groaned, "I hate up."

"What do you mean up?" asked Sami unevenly.

Tosh was already opening the door which led to the outside of the train and scarpering up the side of the train to get onto the roof.

Sami's eyes went wide. "Oh, right, up."

"You can do it, Samantha." EJ dragged her to the door.

Sami looked down at the nightscape whizzing past her at a great speed and swallowed hard. "Of course I can," she said defiantly. She hitched up her skirt and followed Tosh up the metal ladder.

He grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way up onto the roof of the cabin. "Keep low, poppet." Sami crouched down just like Tosh was doing.

"Go to the end car!" EJ shouted out to them.

"Mr. DiMera, you have to come too!" Sami shouted back fearfully.

"I'm coming, sweetheart, just get moving, I'll catch you up!" EJ stood in the open doorway of the train, the dark scenery flashing by behind him and waited for the men to catch him up. "Keep her safe, Tosh!"

"We can't leave him," Sami protested.

Tosh shook his head. "He's buying us time. We have to use it otherwise it is curtains for all of us."

The first man burst through the cabin door into the area between the carriageways, knife drawn. EJ grabbed the arm with the knife; slamming it against the wall and making the man drop the weapon. Using all of his strength EJ punched him as hard as he could; knocking him out. He quickly jammed the man's unconscious body against the door and prevented the other three men from gaining access to where he was. EJ headed out the train door, up the ladder and onto the roof. He looked up ahead to see Sami, followed by Tosh carefully walking along the train roof. They feet were spread and they were crouched down to help maintain their balance. EJ followed after them, intent on catching them up.

Suddenly, up ahead of them, one of the three men from the cabin below appeared on the other end of the car. Sami was the closest for them and EJ watched in horror as he lunged for her with his sword. She was too quick for him though, managing to side step the attack. The man staggered forward and fell over, collecting Tosh on the way down. Tosh and the man wrestled about on top of the train as EJ tried to get to them as fast as he could. The train's movement as it swayed along the track wasn't helping anything; and either was the fact that it was dark now.

Tosh and the man rolled over a few times until they hit the sky light into the cabin below. Their combined body weight caused them to crash through the ceiling of the train car and out of sight of EJ and Sami.

"TOSH!" Sami cried out in distress.

"Keep going, Samantha!" EJ ordered her as he saw her start to move towards the skylight. "I'll look after Tosh. You get to the end car. Hurry!"

Sami grimaced, but amazingly did as she was told. EJ made it to the skylight and knelt beside it, looking down. To his great relief Tosh was climbing to his feet, dusting himself off. "Are you alright?" he called down to him.

"This chappy kindly broke my fall," he called back up, indicating the unconscious man. Tosh looked around at the stack of crates beside him. "Him and these crates."

"Quickly," EJ urged him, "climb back up, we have to make it to the end car."

Tosh nodded and EJ straightened up, intent on catching Sami up.

Tosh gave a little inclination of his head to the unmoving man on the ground. "Thanks for the soft landing, old boy." He turned and looked at the crates, some of which had broken open. A familiar label caught his attention. Tosh reached in and drew out a bottle of vodka, his face lighting up. "Hello, my lovelies, what are nice girls like you doing in a place like this?" His grin widened. "Let old Tosh rescue you from captivity, eh?" Tosh grabbed two bottles of the colourless liquor and place one each in the pockets of his coat. He also picked up a bottle in each hand. He gave a regretful sigh. "If only I could take you all, my loves." Tosh puckered up and gave them a little kiss. "I will dream of you always, the ones that got away."

"TOSH!"

He gave another dramatic sigh. "Duty calls it seems. Farewell, beautiful girls." With that Tosh clambered up the crates and dragged himself back onto the roof of the cabin car.

EJ looked back over his shoulder and saw the dim figure of Tosh coming up behind him. There was one last jump for Sami and himself to get onto the final train car, but as they were preparing to make it the other two men climbed onto the roof, blocking their way forward. EJ immediately leapt in front of Sami, trying to protect her as the men advance on them. The first man swung his sword at EJ and he ducked, trying to draw them both towards him. Both men did zero in on EJ, obviously discounting Sami as any kind threat to them. EJ was forced to back up a little, trying to keep out of the way of their swords. He made his move, grabbing for the man closest to him and praying Tosh wasn't too far away to help him out. Sami leapt onto the back of the other man, much to EJ's horror, and clung to his back as the man tried to shake her off and not lose his footing. "Samantha, NO!"

EJ grappled with his man, trying to keep an eye on Sami at the same time. She had her arm around the man's neck, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to dislodge her. EJ's heart was in his mouth for her. Finally the man sank to the ground, looking like he was passing out from lack of oxygen. He toppled to one side, Sami quickly jumping off his back and then she shoved his prone form with all of her might so that he slid off the side of the speeding train. "Sorry!" she yelled after him apologetically.

EJ's adversary saw the demise of his colleague and renewed his attack on him. EJ managed to knock the sword from his hand and it clattered off the side of the train as well. He grabbed the man's shirt and threw him behind him, away from both he and Sami. Unfortunately Tosh was now right behind him and caught the man squarely in the chest. Tosh lost his footing, the man falling one way off the train roof and Tosh the other.

"NO!" Sami screamed.

EJ made a desperate lung for his best friend as he disappeared off the side of the train...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter THIRTY TWO**

EJ fell to his stomach, reaching over the side of the train. He connected with Tosh's arm and grabbed hold for dear life. Tosh was now dangling over the side of the train, EJ hanging onto one of his arms with both hands. It was then EJ realised Tosh was holding a bottle of vodka in each hand as he struggled to keep a grip on his friend, and pull him back up to safety.

"Let go of the booze!" EJ yelled at him. "Help me!"

Tosh looked mortified at the mere suggestion, despite his precarious position. "NO! You put your back into it man!"

EJ groaned at Tosh's priorities, and tightened his grip on the dangling man. Tosh's body was swaying with the motion of the moving car and it made EJ's task all the harder.

"Mr. DiMera!" Sami shouted to him.

"Not now, sweetheart," he grunted at her as he tried to get a better grip on his unhelpful friend, "my hands are a little full right now."

"Look!"

The vague panic in Sami's voice made EJ look over at where Sami was standing. She was pointing to something up ahead and EJ adjusted his gaze to see what she was trying to draw his attention to. Up ahead was a narrow brick tunnel they were rapidly advancing on.

"What is it?" asked the clueless Tosh, "Something good?"

EJ looked back at him in exasperation. "It's us, what do you think, Tosh?"

"Probably something not good," he conceded with a pout. "Well then, pull me up already, stop turning this into a full time job!"

"It would be easier if you helped," said EJ through gritted teeth as he tried to get traction on the train with his legs to swing Tosh up.

"Just think how impressed wifey will be when you save me all by yourself."

"God, but you're the most annoying man on the face of the earth!" With a surge of frustration running through his body EJ gave an almighty pull on Tosh and pulled him back onto the roof of the train. All three of them flattened themselves to the train as they passed through the small tunnel, everything going completely pitch black for a moment.

Out the other end of the tunnel, Tosh rolled over and sat up, the bottles still firmly in hand and stuffing his coat pockets. "A bit of warning would have been nice, old boy. You could have hurt the girls."

EJ sat up as well and threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you'd rather hang onto bottles of vodka then help me save your own life!"

Tosh arched an eyebrow. "Really? After all of our years of friendship, you can't believe that?"

EJ paused. "Alright, I do believe it," he grumbled.

"Then who's really in the wrong here, eh?"

EJ's jaw dropped at Tosh's audacity.

"Apology accepted, old boy," said Tosh cheerfully, seemingly completely unconcerned with how close he'd come to death, "time for a little celebratory drinky poo, me thinks."

"I don't, Tosh." Sami lifted a finger and pointed. "Look!"

Both EJ and Tosh looked back over their shoulders to where Sami was pointing. About three car lengths down there could be seen the dim outline of a crowd of men climbing onto the train car roof. It was hard to tell how many there were, but certainly more than EJ wanted to handle right now.

Tosh looked indignant. "Bloody hell! Well, if they think I'm sharing, they've got another thing coming!"

EJ shook his head at his friends rather tunnel vision. "Looks like the survivors of the great Halil/Tabib train debacle have a bit of a bone to pick with us." He gave Sami a fierce look. "Climb down into the end car and free Dev and two other horses, Samantha, and I'll uncouple the train cars. Tosh, you help her."

"Would you stop telling me what to do all the time!" Sami snapped. "Why can't I uncouple the train cars and you get the horses?"

"Do you know how to uncouple a train car?"

Sami paused for a split second. "Well, no, but how hard can it be?"

"We're being chased by a murderous mob-"

"Again," Tosh inserted. "This seems to becoming somewhat of a theme for our little outings together."

EJ ignored him. "I think we shouldn't be taking any more chances right now."

Sami looked unconvinced, but glanced over at the oncoming gang of men. "Fine," she grumbled, "but just so you know, you're not the boss of me, Mr. DiMera."

"I wouldn't dare to dream, Samantha." He nodded at Tosh. "Tosh."

"I know, I know, look after Sami," he sighed.

Sami looked indignant. "I don't need looking after! I'm the one who saved us back in the dining car, remember?"

"Can we talk about this later?" asked EJ in agitation. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Angry mob, remember?"

"Convenient," Sami muttered but to EJ's great relief she scuttled off to the end of the train car they were standing on and shimmied down the ladder to get into the end car with all of the livestock.

"Try not to muck this up, old boy," said Tosh cheerfully as he hurried off after Sami.

"I know; you're too pretty to die this young."

Tosh held up the vodka bottles and waggled them about. "As are the girls."

"Just go!"

EJ watched Sami and Tosh head down the side of the train car and then once they were safely inside he hurried down the ladder. A quick glance at the approaching men told him he didn't have long as they were only two car lengths away now. EJ moved so he was standing between the two cars, straddling the coupling. The cars were coupled together with a metal rod on a chain, and he knew he'd have a job ahead of him to get the rod free. EJ looked around himself and discovered an axe by the door of the last carriageway. He grabbed the axe and jammed the end of it against the chain holding the metal rod, hoping to use it as leverage. It quickly became evident EJ was going to need the train to round a bend or something where, for a few seconds, the rest of the train wasn't actually pulling the last car, momentum doing the work for it instead.

EJ could hear the men from above closing in on him. He leaned on the axe head with all of his might and the coupling budged slightly but nowhere near enough. EJ tried again, grunting with the strain of trying to free the end car from the rest of the train. A bullet whistled past his ear and EJ instinctively flinched. EJ looked up to see one of the men standing directly above him, pistol in hand, ready to shoot again.

The man aimed at EJ's head just as the train rounded a slight bend. The mercenary lost his footing and fell down into the space between the cars where EJ was standing. The unfortunate fellow landed on EJ's axe just as the coupling was relaxed for a split second. The metal rod sprung free thanks to the man's weight and the movement of the train and the end car was set loose from the rest of the train.

EJ quickly jumped onto the end train, hanging onto the end of it tightly. He inclined his head at the now undoubtedly deceased man. "Cheers for that, mate. Your sacrifice was duly appreciated."

The rest of the men had arrived at the end of the second last car and began waving their swords at EJ. A couple of men tried to valiantly jump the ever expanding distance between the two cars, both of them ending up eating train tracks for their trouble.

EJ gave the rest of the men a cocky smile and a mocking salute as the rest of the train continued to speed off down the track as his car began to slowly lose momentum. Suddenly more bullets pinged all around him and EJ hurriedly scrambled through the cabin doors to safety. The cabin was filled with animals of all kinds, chickens, ducks, a goats, and of course, the horses. There was hay all over the ground and a very distinctive farmyard smell to the room.

"Mr. DiMera!" Sami looked him over quickly. "Are you alright?" She was holding the reins of two horses, one of them was Dev.

"More importantly did you get the car uncoupled?" asked Tosh.

EJ grinned confidently. "Was there any doubt?"

Sami and Tosh looked at each other and then spoke as one. "Yes."

EJ pouted. "Well there didn't need to be, we're free and clear of the train, and those men."

The words had barely left EJ's lips when a blood curdling scream came from above them and one of the men dropped through the skylight behind them. The three of them started at his unexpected appearance. The man rushed at them with a sword in his hand. Tosh was off to one side of the man and simply swung one of his bottles of vodka over the man's head as he passed by. The man collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground.

EJ cleared his throat. "Alright, _now_ we're clear of those men."

Tosh made a distressed sound, holding up the broken bottle to his face. "Svetlana, speak to me, are you alright? Svetlana?"

Sami looked at EJ in concern. "He named his bottles of vodka? Is-is that normal?"

"To impress a girl Tosh once got rotten drunk and turned up at her house where she lived with her parents. He'd brought her a single red rose."

"Well, that's sounds quite nice; except for the being drunk part, of course."

"He was completely naked and the rose was clenched between his buttock cheeks." EJ arched an eyebrow. "So you tell me, Samantha, is it normal for Tosh to name his liquor do you think?"

Sami wrinkled her nose, but didn't answer.

EJ turned his attention to Tosh. "I think she's gone, Tosh."

Tosh clutched the broken bottle to his chest. "But she was so young, so beautiful."

"We appreciate the sacrifice she made," said EJ wryly.

Tosh gave an unhappy sigh as he put down the broken bottle. "Your sisters and I will remember you fondly, Svetlana, you will not be forgotten."

Sami shook her head at his carry on. "Is he always like this?"

"Once we had to jettison an entire cargo load of beer to make it across the channel on one of our flights when we were running low on fuel," EJ informed her. "Tosh wore a black arm band for weeks afterwards."

Sami gave a little laugh. "Oh Tosh, you're hopeless."

"It's not my fault I'm a hopeless romantic," Tosh said forlornly.

"I think you mean hopeless lush," EJ teased him.

Tosh looked indignant at the slur. "I'll have you know I'm an outstanding lush, old man."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, way better."

"We have to get going," said EJ. "I'd like to put as much distance as I can between us and the rest of the train." He looked down at his feet, feeling the car slowly coming to a halt. "We've almost stopped." EJ walked over to Dev and took the reins from Sami. "Hello, handsome boy, did you miss me?" He saw the way Sami was looking at him and quirked his lips. "It's only odd if he answers back." EJ eyed the horse Sami had chosen. The mare was much smaller than Dev, of course, but was a beautiful, rich brown colour with a white blaze on its nose. EJ patted the mares' neck. "Good choice, sweetheart, this little girl looks like a champion."

Sami grimaced. "I feel badly about taking someone's horse. It isn't right."

"You could always ride with me and Dev," suggested EJ, a smile playing around his lips. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"No, that's fine," she said hastily. "I'll take Róisín (ro-SHEEN)."

"Róisín?"

Sami bit her bottom lip and her voice quivered a little. "Róisín was my mother's name. It's Gaelic for rose."

"It's a beautiful name," said EJ huskily. "I'm sure your mother would approve, Samantha." EJ managed to tear his eyes off Sami to see Tosh walking around, seemingly aimlessly. "Haven't you chosen a horse yet?"

Tosh looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm looking for a pretty one."

"There are only three others to choose from," said EJ in exasperation.

"The stars have to align."

"Dear God, give me patience." EJ shook his head. "Just pick one already, we have to get out of here."

"Bossy, isn't he?" asked Tosh in an aside to Sami. "I can't believe you married a man so intent on getting his own way all the time, poppet."

"It was a fake marriage," Sami reminded him.

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting that." Tosh flicked a look over at EJ. "I wonder why?"

EJ sent him a warning look. "Horse, Tosh, otherwise you're walking."

Tosh grumbled away to himself, but went to make a final choice on a horse.

EJ looked down at Sami. "Are you alright to ride bareback, sweetheart?"

"I'd ride bareback all the time back in Cork. Will and I would-" Sami stopped talking abruptly.

"So you met this Lewis fellow in Cork?" asked EJ tightly. It was masochistic of him, but EJ needed to know more about his competition.

"Ah, yes." Sami fiddled with the reins of her horse. "Tosh, are you ready to go yet?"

"I certainly am." Tosh led out a black stallion with a striking grey mane. "Isn't he a beaut?"

"Lovely," said EJ distractedly.

"I do like to have beautiful things between my legs," said Tosh happily.

EJ arched an eyebrow. "You do realise that is a stallion, right?"

"I'm up for new experiences," said Tosh with a cheeky grin.

EJ shook his head and went back to Sami. "So how did you and this Will meet exactly?"

"Through my family."

"And it was love at first sight."

Sami met his gaze defiantly. "I don't remember ever not loving Will."

EJ's jaw hardened. "And were you loving him when I put that ring on your finger and you pledged your body and soul to me?"

Sami's eyes flashed fire at him. "Yes!"

Tosh cleared his throat. "Just to be clear, this is the fake wedding and the Will, your lover, we're talking about here?"

Sami and EJ both scowled at him.

"Of course."

"Yes."

"Right," said Tosh slowly. He looked between them. "Nothing either one of you want to add to that at all? Anything you might like to tell the other person around those two subjects?"

"Of course not," said Sami unevenly, "what else is there to say?"

EJ glared at Tosh warningly. "Exactly, what else is there to say, Tosh?"

Tosh shook his head and rolled his eyes at the two of them. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

"You're being incoherent, Tosh," said EJ. "Stop talking." He grabbed his friends arm and hissed in his ear at him. "Shut up already!"

The wagon gave one final lurch as it came to a halt.

"Right," said EJ determinedly, "look around and see if there is anything of use we can salvage and then we have to be on our way."

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Sami.

"Still to Budapest, sweetheart, but we're going to do it under our own steam." EJ looked down at the still unconscious man on the ground. "I think it is going to be the safest way."

Sami looked sceptical. "And you're sure you know the way to Budapest, Mr. DiMera?"

"I got us this far didn't I?"

"The Orient Express got us this far," said Sami, unimpressed.

"Why must you split hairs?"

"Why must you always overstate your achievements?"

EJ sucked in an outraged breath. "Overstate? I'll have you know I've been magnificent thus far on this little boy's own adventure!"

Sami gave him a wry look. "Are you sure what that word means, Mr. DiMera, magnificent? Sure you weren't looking for mediocre? If anything I've been the magnificent one on this journey so far."

"You've lied, manipulated, and mislead everyone you've come into contact with to get your own way!" exclaimed EJ. He caught Tosh's eye who had a knowing look on his face and EJ had to concede. "Alright, that is pretty magnificent, but you must admit I've had my moments as well."

"Have you?" Sami sniffed, starting to walk Róisín towards the back of the car towards the doors. "Can't say I've noticed."

EJ knew she was toying with him, but was annoyed anyway.

Tosh snorted in amusement. "You two are peas in a pod – you're as vain as each other."

EJ glared at him. "I am not vain."

"Of course you're not," Tosh soothed him, "just like I don't really like to drink."

"Shut up and get on your horse," EJ grumbled, unable to take his eyes off the stubborn and wilful wife.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter THIRTY THREE**

"This looks good." EJ looked around himself in approval. They had been riding for a couple of hours through the forest and had come to a clearing. The sound of running water could be heard not too far away. "We'll water the horses and let them graze."

Tosh looked hopeful. "And then can we eat? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse and then run down its jockey." His horse gave a little snort. Tosh patted his neck reassuringly. "Steady on there, old boy, it's just an expression."

EJ dismounted, Sami and Tosh following suite. He gathered up all the reins of the horses.

"I'll go and collect some firewood," Sami volunteered.

"Good idea, sweetheart, Tosh and I will go hunting for some rabbits in the woods."

"With what?" Sami quizzed him. "You don't have any weapons."

"I'll make a snare."

"Out of what?"

EJ made an exasperated sound. "I'll find something."

Sami didn't look convinced.

"Or," said Tosh, opening up his jacket and producing a chicken, "we could eat this chicken."

EJ looked at him in surprise. "Where did you get that?"

"From the train, of course."

"And that chicken has been under your coat the whole time?"

"Correct."

"Tosh, you amaze me."

"It's probably because I'm amazing."

EJ gave a half smile. "You have your moments, few and far between though they may be."

An hour later the horses were watered and grazing happily and EJ, Sami and Tosh were enjoying the last of the chicken roasted over the fire they'd built.

"That's better," Sami sighed happily, discarding the last of her chicken bones in the little pile they were making.

"Do you want anymore?" EJ offered.

Sami groaned and patted her stomach. "No thank you, I'm so full."

The two men finished the rest of the chicken off between them and then they were all just sitting around the fire, watching it burn.

"How about a drink?" suggested Tosh eagerly. He grabbed up one of his bottles of vodka and broke the seal. Tosh smiled and offered it to Sami. "Ladies first."

Sami hesitated. "I've never had vodka before, what does it taste like?"

"It doesn't have a very strong flavour," EJ told her, "but you don't have to have any if you don't want to."

Sami gave him a sideways look and reached for the bottle. "I know." She took a gulp of the liquid, promptly coughing and spluttering half of it out again. Some of the wayward drops of alcohol hit the fire and it flared up briefly. EJ patted her back as she coughed madly.

Tosh's lips turned up in a teasing smile. "Smooth, eh?"

"You-you said it didn't taste like anything," Sami spluttered.

EJ chuckled. "It's still eighty proof alcohol, sweetheart." He rubbed her back. "Taste or not it still packs a wallop. Best to just sip at it to start with."

Sami took another tentative sip, this time managing to swallow it properly. She smacked her lips together. "I don't see what all the fuss about alcohol is really, it's no big deal."

"Have a few more mouthfuls and then we'll talk," said EJ wryly. He took the bottle from Sami and took a swig from the bottle. The liquid slid down his throat easily, the alcohol warming him from within. EJ looked at the bottle. "Not too bad."

Tosh held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Come to pappa, little one." EJ handed Tosh the bottle and Tosh took a long drink. His face lit up as he addressed the bottle. "Who's a cheeky little number, eh? Very nice." He gave them both a smug look. "Seems like I'm quite the provider for this little family, what with the chicken and now this."

EJ rolled his eyes. "You almost died for that vodka."

Tosh stared blankly at him. "Your point being."

"Was it worth it?" EJ asked in exasperation.

Tosh looked miffed. "Just for that question, you miss a turn." He offered the bottle to Sami again. "Poppet?"

Sami grinned and took the bottle. "Thank you, Tosh, I think I will." She took another sip.

EJ half smiled as he watched her. "Your life is full of firsts these days, isn't it, Samantha?"

Sami's eyes went wide at his comment, a blush covering her cheeks.

Too late EJ realised his mistake. "I mean with the drinking and escaping angry mobs," he said hastily.

Tosh took the bottle off Sami. "Amongst other things."

Sami looked at Tosh in horror and then back at EJ. "You _did_ tell him!" Sami hissed, her cheeks heating to the colour of the fire beside them. She glared death at him.

"I didn't tell Tosh anything!" EJ protested his innocence.

"Oh right, then what is he talking about?"

"Who knows?" EJ exclaimed. "The man's a drunken idiot!"

Tosh looked indignant. "Give a fellow a chance; this is only the first bottle."

Sami looked away and shook her head. "I knew it."

"What did you know?" asked EJ, pulling her arm and trying to get Sami to look at him.

Sami jerked her arm away from him, her lips tightening. "It's alright, Mr. DiMera, you were just being you. I'm the one who is the idiot here."

EJ made a frustrated noise, frightened of where this was going. "It what way were you an idiot, Samantha?"

"It doesn't matter, Mr. DiMera," she said stiffly, "it is never going to happen again."

EJ's heart sank before his natural determination took over. "Never is a long time, sweetheart."

Tosh looked apologetic. "I feel I may have put my foot in it a little bit."

"Try your whole damn leg," EJ growled.

Tosh patted Sami's hand as she sat between the two of them. "Poppet, please let me clarify what I meant so we can all be friends again, eh? EJ is by no means a discrete man when it comes to the ladies-"

"Tosh!"

Tosh held up a hand. "If I may be allowed to finish, old boy."

"You're making me sound like a lothario," said EJ through gritted teeth.

Tosh looked at him in confusion. "You are a lothario." Another wave of his hand dismissed EJ's objections. "My point is that whilst my friend here has never been overly coy when it comes to his lady friends in the past-". Tosh paused and smiled at Sami. "When it comes to you, poppet, he is the very epitome of gentlemanly discretion. Whatever has or has not passed between the two of you is entirely your secret, old Tosh is privy to no special information." He looked between them, a hopeful expression on his face. "Unless, of course, one of you would like to fill me in?"

"No!"

"No."

Tosh made a disappointed pout. "Ah well, can't blame a fellow for trying." He sighed. "Guess we'll have to find some other kind of camp fire story to tell instead."

EJ held his breath as he watched Sami, desperate for her to believe Tosh. She looked hesitant and although perhaps not entirely convinced she seemed happy enough to change the subject. EJ was dying to be alone with Sami so he could talk to her properly about what had happened to them this morning, but the opportunity just hadn't presented itself. _I need to know what she is thinking and feeling about what happened between us_. EJ's stomach tightened at the mere thought of that morning.

"I want to know about the Sultan's Heart diamonds." Sami fiddled with her locket. "What are they and how did they end up in Budapest?"

EJ's eyes narrowed to see her playing with Will's locket again, jaw clenching.

Tosh clapped his hands together excitedly. "Ohh, stories, I love stories."

EJ forced himself to relax, intent on getting Sami's mind off Will, if nothing else. "The Sultan's Heart diamonds were originally two separate diamonds, one 87 carats, the other 144," EJ told her. "The 87 carat diamond is a pink diamond."

Sami's jaw dropped. "Can you have that, pink diamonds, I mean?"

"Diamonds come in many colours, sweetheart."

"I suppose you have to know that," said Sami thoughtfully, "it's your job."

EJ looked confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you're a thief," Sami pointed out, "you have to know your precious stones, right?"

EJ's lips quirked. "I suppose I do."

Tosh clicked his fingers at them. "Story, get back to the story."

"You already know the story, Tosh," EJ said in exasperation.

"I want to see if you get it right."

"Of course it will be right, when have I ever gotten anything wrong?"

Tosh burst out in raucous laughter at the question, but stopped after a moment when EJ didn't join in. "Oh wait, you're serious." He handed him the bottle of vodka. "Drink this, old boy, at least then you'll have an excuse for you delusions of grandeur."

"You're hysterical," EJ muttered but took the offered drink.

"You said something about them being washed up on a beach?" Sami quizzed him.

EJ nodded, swallowing his mouthful. "One of them was, the smaller, pink diamond. The bigger one though, no one knows where it came from. It's said it was the most pure of diamonds God ever made."

Tosh rubbed his hands together. "Both worth a king's ransom, and together they are priceless." He had a faraway look in his eyes suddenly. "Imagine that, imagine what you could do with all of that money."

"You could be free," Sami breathed, joining in on Tosh's fantasy, "go anywhere and be anyone you wanted to be."

EJ shook his head at their dreaming. "Recipe for rabbit stew remember you two, first catch yourself a rabbit."

Tosh rolled his eyes at Sami. "He's always gets so caught up in the details."

"I've noticed that," Sami agreed.

"I don't know where he gets it from," Tosh sighed. "God knows I've tried to beat it out of him."

EJ cleared his throat. "If you are both finished with talking about me like I'm not here, can I be allowed to finish my story?"

Sami's lips turned up in a little smile as she spoke to Tosh. "What do you think, Tosh, are we?"

"I suppose so. I don't like to talk about him too much, he's already got a swollen head."

"And you're bucking for a swollen lip," EJ warned him.

"You can't hit what you can't catch, remember, I'm a gazelle." Tosh raised his bottle to him.

"I thought you were Zorro?"

"They're kind of alike," said Sami, "a burro is like a gazelle, isn't it?"

Tosh threw his arms up in the air. "No, no, Zorro, Zorro!"

Sami leaned over to EJ, talking in a whisper. "What's a zorro?"

"A man in a story," EJ whispered back.

"Oh."

"Correction, a _great_ man in a story."

EJ gave a cheeky grin. "Tosh doesn't have high standards when it comes to his hero worshipping."

Sami giggled.

Tosh's lips turned up into an overly sweet smile. "I don't have high standards in the friend department either, which turns out to be lucky for you, old boy."

"Is that right?"

"Let's face it, I'm a saint to put up with you."

"So you're a saint now, it that it?"

"I have my moments."

"And where would these moments be, Tosh – in the bars you frequent, or how about the bordellos in a hundred mile radius where you are known by name?"

"My sainthood comes and goes."

"No, that's you at a whore house."

"Mr. DiMera!" Sami smacked his arm as her cheeks flushed.

Tosh joined in. "I'm truly shocked you could be so crass, and in front of a lady no less, old boy. Tsk tsk."

EJ rolled his eyes. He looked at Sami. "Samantha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt and Tosh-"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Charming," Tosh lamented to Sami. "He's always doing that, you know."

"To absolutely no effect," EJ complained.

"I'm like a summer rain shower-"

"You make people's underwear ride up when you get caught in them?"

"No," Tosh glared at him, "unexpectedly refreshing and unable to be controlled."

"How about we just agree you're all wet and leave it at that, hmm?"

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Let's just say, with the company I keep, the competition isn't that fierce."

Sami shook her head at their back and forth. "You two are hopeless. You're like an old married couple." She gave them both a pointed look. "And I think it is pretty obvious that none of us are exactly saints."

EJ half smiled. "You're quite right, sweetheart." _I love how she is just taking everything in her stride. I feel like I've known her my whole life._ "And I, for one, am rather grateful about that fact."

"It's nothing to be proud of," Sami informed him with censure in her voice.

"There'd never be any kind of stories to tell if we were all perfect," said EJ huskily.

Sami shifted a little uncomfortably under his warm gaze. "Go back to your story, Mr. DiMera."

EJ smiled. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter THIRTY FOUR**

"As I was saying, my story." EJ settled in more comfortably. "The gems found their way into the Sultan's treasure house and there they stayed for many, many years, until the reign of Murad the fourth, Sultan of the Ottoman empire in 1623. Murad was only eleven when he came into power-"

"Took over from his bonkers Uncle Mustafa." Tosh crossed his eyes, and making Sami laugh.

"Murad's mother over saw the running of things until the young Sultan was of age. He grew into a giant of a man and was the last of the warrior Sultan's, riding with his army into the fiercest of battles. When he took power, Murad banned alcohol, tobacco and coffee-"

Tosh pulled a sour face. "The original kill joy."

"Ah, but Murad was a do as I say, not as I do kind of guy," said EJ wryly. "He ultimately died of cirrhosis of the liver due to his own drinking problem at only twenty seven."

Sami eyes went wide. "Really? How can that be? Didn't someone say something to him?"

EJ half smiled. "Only those who weren't overly fond of their heads I'm guessing, sweetheart. Despite his own weakness for lady liquor, Murad was a hands on kind of Sultan. He would often disguise himself as a peasant and walk freely among the streets with his people. Whenever he found someone breaking his laws of prohibition, his justice would be swift. Murad favourite weapon was a mace and he would use it to kill people who broke the law where they stood."

"He'd go out killing his own people?" asked Sami in disbelief.

EJ shrugged. "I guess he was a man of his convictions in his own weird way."

"He reminds me of William Wallace," said Tosh.

EJ rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go again." He looked over at Sami. "Tosh has quite the crush on our Mr. Wallace."

"Just because you English don't have any characters of note in your history, doesn't mean we Scots are thusly afflicted," Tosh sniffed. He stood up, obviously excited to be telling a story now. He addressed Sami. "William Wallace was also a giant amongst men; he stood six feet seven inches and carried a claymore five feet long."

EJ winked at Sami. "Probably compensating for something."

Sami put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile while Tosh looked affronted.

"William Wallace had nae equal amongst men," he said indignantly.

EJ couldn't hide his amusement. "Uh oh, Tosh has his dander up; the accent is coming out again."

"Mae dander is always up, all Scotsmen are proud of their dander and none so as much as William Wallace. He was a noble man and a warrior." Tosh glared pointedly at EJ. "He fought against the cruel and oppressive English overlords who were trying tae take our land from us with nere a care for those who had occupied that land for centuries!"

"Umm, sorry," said a bemused EJ.

"Aye, yae sorry now," said Tosh knowingly. "It was said that William Wallace could turn the tide of any battle with that Claymore, wading intae the fray and cleaving sinew from bone." Tosh danced around in front of them, mimicking just such a great battle. He held an imaginary sword in front of him with two hands, sweeping and thrusting at invisible enemies.

EJ folded his arms in front of his chest. "We're off topic, William Wallace has nothing to do with the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

"I'm setting the scene," said Tosh, still swiping at the air with his mighty Claymore.

"Bare assed Scotsmen have nothing to do with this story," EJ insisted.

Sami's eyes went wide. "Bare assed?"

"A true Scotsman wears naught under his kilt, my wee gilpie," said Tosh proudly.

"Oh," said Sami in surprise, "doesn't that get kind of chilly?"

"A Scotsman blood runs thick with prideful heritage."

"Rather like his head really."

Tosh pointed his imaginary claymore at EJ. "Don't make me cleave yae in two, boyo."

"I'll take my chances. Now, can I please get back to telling my story?"

"I'm trying tae help yae, the English nae know how tae tell a good story."

"How about Shakespeare? He knew how to spin a yarn or so I'm told," commented EJ dryly.

"Pfft." Tosh dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Another English namby pamby in pantaloons and corsets."

"As opposed to those manly kilts of yours, eh Tosh?"

"Hey!" Tosh jabbed a finger at EJ. "There is nae more terrifying then the sight of a Scotsman coming at yae in a kilt!"

"Can't argue with that." EJ looked at Sami. "You never know if they're going to fight you or ask you to dance."

Sami laughed out loud and EJ grinned to see it.

"It's nae a skirt!"

"If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck and walks like a duck... it's a duck."

Tosh began to hop around, fists up in the air. "Alright, kilt or nae kilt, this Scotsman is gonna knock yae on yae ass, Englishman!"

"I'm already on my ass," EJ pointed out mildly as he looked up Tosh, "that doesn't seem like much of a feat."

Tosh's fists were bobbing around his face. "Stand up then so I can knock yae down again!"

EJ sighed and shook his head at Sami. "That must be good vodka, only half way through the bottle and already he's bucking for a fight."

"It will be nae any kind of fight, it will be so quick."

"Even on your best day you couldn't take me, Tosh."

"I hear a lot of talkin' but yae nae standin' up!"

"Stop it you two," Sami reprimanded him. "Mr. DiMera, stop provoking Tosh."

"He started it!"

"Ha, yae woman's on mae side," Tosh gloated.

"I'm not on anyone's side because you're both idiots," Sami said in exasperation. "Tosh, you and your dander sit down, now!"

Tosh pouted but did as he was told. He reached behind Sami's back and flicked EJ's ear. "Yae got lucky, jimmy."

EJ pulled away and rubbed his ear, scowling at his friend. "I should have let you drop off the side of the train today. My life would be a lot quieter."

Sami slapped both of their legs. "Stop it! Haven't we had enough fighting for one day? Why is it that I'm the teenager and you two are the ones acting like children?"

EJ and Tosh mumbled some kind of vague apology.

"Right, now, Mr. DiMera, finish your story. What does this Murad, the mace loving alcoholic, have to do with the diamonds?"

With a last sideways look at Tosh EJ continued his story. "Murad and his army waged a famous war against the Persians which they ultimately won. However during the campaign Murad met a Persian woman, a princess no less, by the name of Thamina and fell immediately under her spell. He wanted to take her back to his country and make her his wife but alas, Thamina refused to return his affection because she was promised to another."

"Bet you can't relate to this story at all, EJ," commented Tosh, completely straight faced.

EJ glared at him.

"I don't understand," said Sami slowly. "Murad was invading her country, why didn't he just take Thamina back with him? He doesn't sound like he's a man who'd take no for an answer."

"Murad wanted Thamina to come to him willingly." EJ held Sami's gaze lingeringly. "He wanted her heart, not just her body, because he loved her so completely."

Sami looked suddenly nervous. "Murad should have respected her wishes if he really loved her."

EJ's gaze became intense. "Maybe he loved her too much to see her throw her life away on a man who didn't really love her the way she deserved to be loved."

"How did Murad know how the other man loved her?"

"Love lights a person from the inside out, maybe she didn't look to Murad like a woman who knew real love?"

"Who was this man to judge?" asked Sami defensively.

"Someone who saw her for all that she was and all she could be perhaps?" said EJ huskily. "I think falling in love allows you all kinds of liberties."

"What would you-" Sami blushed and EJ's heart skipped a beat at her slip. "I mean, he know about falling in love? He was an alcoholic, butchering madman by your own account!"

"Being flawed only makes us more likely to love, not less," said EJ throatily. "Love isn't just for the perfect, you know, sweetheart. If it was then no one would ever experience it."

Sami eyes blinked rapidly, like he's surprised her with that observation. She looked away briefly, having no answer to that. Sami went back to fiddling with her locket, and then threw EJ a quick look. "So what happened next? Did Murad take Thamina back to Turkey with him in the end?"

"No," said EJ quietly, "he didn't. When he arrived home though, he couldn't stop thinking about the stubborn woman he'd left behind. Murad was determined to win her heart and prove to the impossible princess his love was true. He had the larger diamond broken up into twelve gems, all cut perfectly. The first month he sent Thamina a necklace with a place for twelve stones and one of those diamonds. For the next eleven months he'd send a diamond every month to her for the necklace to prove his devotion to her. After a year, Thamina had all twelve stones and on the thirteenth month, Murad sent her the pink diamond which he'd had fashioned into a heart shape. The pink diamond was the centre piece of the entire necklace, and by the time the princess had received it she was convinced of his love for her."

"It's amazing how jewellery can do that for a lass," interjected Tosh wryly.

EJ shook his head. "It wasn't the necklace itself which won Thamina's heart, it was the Sultan's devoted consistency that proved his worth to her."

"He gave away all those diamonds," Sami breathed in amazement. "But how did he know it'd work?"

"Murad didn't know," said EJ simply. "He just knew Thamina was a far more precious gem than anything else he had in his possession. She was worth everything to him, no sacrifice was too great. Murad had to take that chance, he had to at least try."

Sami looked thoughtful. "So they had a happy ending then. It really was true love?"

EJ pulled a face. "It was true love, but the ending wasn't so happy unfortunately, sweetheart. Thamina set sail down the Euphrates to meet with the man who now had her heart and intended to marry. Before they reached Turkish shores though, they were set upon by pirates. The ship was lost, as were all aboard. The Sultan's Heart diamonds were taken by the pirates and no one really knows what happened to them after that. Murad was heartbroken at the loss of his true love and died within six months. He drank himself into a stupor over losing her, unable to deal with the pain."

Sami bit her quivering bottom lip. "That's so sad. They never got to be together."

"Sometimes things just don't work out, no matter how much the stars align." EJ studied Sami carefully. "And sometimes they do."

Sami caught how he was staring at her, and looked uncertain.

Tosh clapped. "Not a bad account, old boy. I could have done better, of course, but that goes without saying."

EJ tore his attention away from the flustered looking Sami. "If it goes without saying, then why did you say it?"

"You can be a bit dim at times, I figure you regularly need help in spotting the obvious."

EJ rolled his eyes.

Tosh grinned. "I will say this though, after that little tale, I've come up with a name for my horse."

"What, Murad?"

"No, not your story," said Tosh easily, "mine."

EJ blanched. "You are not calling that horse William!" EJ snapped at him. _God, that man was everywhere. _

Tosh gave him an indignant look. "Actually, I was going to go with Wallace."

"Oh," said EJ mollified, "I guess that would be alright."

"I was nae askin' for yae permission." Tosh picked up an unopened bottle of vodka. "I think Wallace and I will now go and celebrate his new name – wet the baby's head as it were." He walked over and took the reins of his steed. "Come on, Wallace, yae about tae become an honorary Scotsman, and there is no greater honour, let mae tell yoo."

Tosh and Wallace started to head off into the woods together.

"Don't feed that horse vodka!" EJ called out after him.

"Yae cannae tell us what tae do, Englishmen," Tosh called back. "We Scots are free men."

"Wallace isn't a free man, he's a horse! Don't feed him alcohol, honorary Scot or not. We have a long day's ride ahead of us tomorrow; we don't need a hung over horse."

Tosh didn't turn around, just waved a dismissive hand in EJ's direction as he and Wallace disappeared into the night.

"His patriotic pride has been pricked," said EJ in amusement, as he watched them go. "I'm envisioning a lot more drinking, a lot of singing and most likely some nudity."

Sami frowned. "Will he be alright?"

"He's got a good head on his shoulders and knows how to look after himself."

"I guess you're right, Tosh does seem very capable."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "Tosh? I was talking about Wallace. Tosh I fully expect to find up a tree come tomorrow morning, naked and hung over."

Sami laughed. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "You really care about him, don't you?"

EJ snorted. "Tosh is the most annoying, careless, reckless, self involved person I've ever met in my life." EJ's lips curved up into a genuinely warm smile. "He's like a brother to me. I'd give my life for him in a heartbeat, no questions asked."

Sami studied him intently. "I guess I was wrong about you," she said softly.

EJ's eyes went wide. "Wrong how?"

"You do love someone other than yourself."

EJ turned to her, his voice low and full of promise. "There are a lot of things about me that might surprise you, Samantha, if you'd only give me a chance."

Sami's chin came up. "I don't take chances."

EJ stared at her in disbelief. "Sweetheart, from the moment I've met you, all you've done is taken chances."

"I don't take chances with my heart," she corrected herself.

EJ leaned forward. "But aren't you taking a huge risk with Lewis?"

"No. Will loves me, I've never doubted that for a moment."

EJ's body tensed. "And how did he go about convincing you of this great love he has for you? It certainly wasn't by sticking around, now was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sami looked away. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep now."

EJ's lips pressed together in frustration. He had a lot more he wanted to say but Sami was already lying down on her side, her back to him. "Samantha."

"No."

EJ gritted his teeth and looked up to the heavens. The night sky was full of stars, winking down at him. He looked back over at Sami's resolute back and expelled a long breath. This was going to be a long night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter THIRTY FIVE**

EJ leaned heavily on the arm which was supporting his head as he propped himself up at the bar. He traced the water droplets on the dirty bar top, willing himself to find oblivion more quickly. Throwing back his head, EJ down the last of his drink and tapped the bar. "_Un alt_ (another)," he ordered the bartender.

"Dear me, a sadder sight has never been seen."

"Go away, Tosh," EJ muttered, not even looking around. "I'm not in the mood."

Tosh took a seat on a stool beside him. "And here was me thinking misery was supposed to love company."

EJ received his requested drink and he downed it without comment.

"Come on, old boy," Tosh complained, "you can't still be so down in the dumps. After all, we dropped our little bundle o'joy off to her beloved in Budapest weeks ago, and yet you're still mopping around like a wet week."

EJ's lips tightened. "I fell in love, I didn't catch the flu. Some things you just don't get over."

"There is such a thing as getting back on the horse, old boy." Tosh tapped EJ's shoulder to get his attention as he pointed past him. "And I happen to know those two young fillies over there are more than happy for you to have a ride of them."

EJ's uninterested gaze flicked briefly over at the two women who were giggling together in a booth and then he was back ordering another drink from the attentive bar tender.

"It's Dumitra and Madalina," Tosh prompted him.

"So I see," said EJ flatly.

"They're extremely accommodating."

"I'm sure."

"You can have both if you like."

EJ looked at Tosh, wishing he was drunker than he was. "Quantity is no substitute for quality."

"But surely it must make you care a little less?"

"All I care about is Samantha."

"Then why did you let her go off with what's his name?"

EJ's heart gave a painful squeeze. "Because she loves him. He was the one she wanted."

"I think you should have fought harder."

"It was what she wanted," said EJ sourly.

"Yes, but was it what she needed?"

EJ grimaced into his glass. "I did all that I could."

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

EJ swallowed hard. "I didn't want to frighten her."

"I think the only person who was frightened was you, old boy."

EJ's shoulders hunched over as a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow. "I've lost her," he said hoarsely.

"No, you idiot," said Tosh, "you let her go." Tosh stood up from the chair, shaking his head at his friend. "Are you sure about the girls?"

EJ nodded, feeling a wave of depression overcome him.

"Well, I'm off to enjoy the fruits of this good city at the girl's house." Tosh patted him on his back in an act of consolation. "This too shall pass."

EJ was left alone at the bar with only his dark thoughts for company. _I don't want this to pass, this pain is all I have left of her._ Suddenly being in this place where he'd first met Sami was too much. EJ stood up abruptly, the stool behind him falling over, and clattering on the floor. He stumbled out of the crowded bar and the faceless humanity, heading to the alleyway. Once outside EJ leaned heavily back on the brick wall, trying to sort his head out. Being without Sami was a like a physical pain EJ had no idea how to endure. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. He turned his head to see the silhouette of a familiar figure outlined against the afternoon sun. EJ straightened up, his breath hitching in disbelief. "Sister Mary Agnes?"

EJ didn't know if his alcohol fuelled depression was taunting him, but he could hardly believe his eyes. The figured disappeared from the end of the alleyway, heading off to the right and EJ was immediately starting to run down the tight space after the apparition. He reached the end of the alley and looked all about him. The streets were filled to overflowing with people going about their business. A desperate fear welled up in him at the thought of this being a trick his imagination was playing on him when he couldn't find who he was looking for but then he caught a flash of a long, black skirt disappearing around a corner and EJ was in immediate pursuit. The determined little figure dressed in the black and white garments of a nun managed to keep ahead of EJ, but still within view. He kept calling out to her but she never looked back. Finally EJ was at Tosh's apartment, watching her disappear inside. He crossed the street without looking for traffic, terrified to take his eyes off the elusive figure.

EJ took the steps two at a time as he bounded up to Tosh's second floor apartment. When he reached the second floor landing it was to find Tosh's apartment door slightly ajar. EJ suddenly couldn't catch his breath and it wasn't because of the chase through the streets of Bucharest or the quick work he'd made of the stairs. Fear tightened his chest and made breathing difficult. If he walked through that door and didn't find her on the other side of it EJ wasn't sure that he'd survive such a blow. He hesitantly walked towards the door, reaching out an unsteady hand to push it open all the way. The door swung open noiselessly to reveal a nun standing in the middle of Tosh's apartment, her back to him. EJ's heart practically leapt out of his mouth at the wondrous sight.

"Samantha?" His voice cracked over her name, coming out hoarse and broken.

The figure slowly turned round until she was facing him. A serene smile touched her beautiful face. "Hello, EJ."

EJ was frozen to the spot, scared to move in case this wonderful vision disappeared without warning.

She gave a little pout. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

EJ wet his dry lips. "Hello," he rasped. Finally daring to move EJ stepped into the room properly, letting the door close behind him. "Wh-what are you doing here, Samantha? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Don't you know?"

EJ shook his head slowly, too scared to dream.

Sami reached up and undid the buttons of her wimple, divesting herself of the item before answering. EJ was captivated by the sight of her long, blonde hair and felt his palms moisten.

"I'm here to find you, EJ."

EJ blinked rapidly. "You called me EJ."

Sami gave a half smile. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"You never call me EJ." His voice was hoarse. "Why now?"

Sami half shrugged. "Because I've realised I love you, and calling you Mr. DiMera seemed a little silly after that."

EJ swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making it painful. "You-you love me?"

Sami moved closer to him, her long skirts making a gentle swishing sound on the wooden floor. She stopped directly in front of him. "You're not really surprised are you? You're the one who always knew."

"But how?" EJ squeaked, feeling his head begin to swim at her close proximity. "When I last saw you, you were with William."

"I know," said Sami softly, "but I'd barely spent any time with him before I realised he wasn't what I wanted. I thought myself in love with him all that time, but the truth was it had been just a fantasy. As soon as you were gone I realised who I really loved. I loved the man who stood by me, loved me for who I am and would go on any adventure with me." Sami looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing luminously. "I love you, my impossible thief. I always did, I was just too confused and afraid to admit it."

EJ's heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. "And Will?"

"I left him," said Sami simply. "He understood."

"And he just let you go?" EJ shook his head in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Sami teased him. "You let me go."

"Because it was what you wanted," said EJ unevenly. "I want you to be happy, Samantha."

"And how could you think I'd ever be happy without you, EJ?" she asked throatily. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

The excitement was starting to overwhelm him as EJ allowed himself to smile for the first time. "So everyone keeps telling me."

"It's alright though." Sami took a step closer so their bodies were pressed together. She placed her hands on his chest. "I'm quite partial to idiots as it turns out."

"Thank God," said EJ raggedly as he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. He broke the lengthy kiss to groan against her lips. "Samantha, I was so afraid I'd ruined everything, and I'd lost you forever."

Sami hugged him back tightly. "You can never lose me, EJ. I love you with every part of my being." A cheeky grin lit up her face. "Besides, how can I leave my husband?"

EJ gasped. "You know?" He looked down at her wide eyed. "How?"

"I think a part of me always knew our marriage was real," she said, snuggling in closer to him, "otherwise I couldn't have given myself to you the way I did the next morning."

EJ looked at her cautiously. "And you don't hate me for tricking you?"

Sami laughed. She fitted her body more snugly against his. "Do I feel like I hate you?"

"No," said EJ faintly.

"I love that you are as wicked as I am, EJ." Sami wrapped her arms around his neck. "We make perfect sense together."

"And you came all this way, by yourself, to find me?" asked EJ in amazement. "Sweetheart, that was so dangerous."

"A woman will go to any lengths to claim her man." Sami's arms tightened around his neck. "Any lengths."

"I was too scared to dream about this moment," he confessed to her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"And now it's here," said Sami warmly. "I love you, EJ, and I want to be yours completely." Sami's eyes lit up mischievously. "I seem to recall you making some pretty big promises to me, the morning after our wedding. Do you remember?"

"About not leaving your body for days?" EJ growled. "Oh, I remember."

Sami went up on tip toes, her breasts pressing hard against his chest and making EJ's manhood stir. Her lips were scant inches from his. "I'm here to collect on that promise."

With the last shred of self control EJ possessed he had to make certain. "Samantha," he said raggedly, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

The word had barely left her lips when EJ was crushing his against them. He groaned into their kiss, his heart constricting painfully. Their hands grabbed for each other's clothing until there was nothing but flesh on flesh. EJ scooped Sami up in his arms, only breaking their heated kisses when he lay her down on Tosh's single bed. Sami looked up at him, her face glowing with love as EJ took in each graceful dip and fall of her body. "You're so beautiful," he rasped.

"So are you." Sami held out her arms to him. "Now come here."

EJ groaned, immediately lowering himself onto her. Sami's body fitted against his perfectly. His hard on rubbed against her stomach as he kissed her deeply. EJ's whole body was on fire, the need for this woman consuming him utterly. Her hardened nipples scrapped against his chest and drove EJ into a frenzy. He felt her legs part, inviting him to settle more intimately against her. EJ immediately moved his pulsating tip to Sami's opening, holding his breath as this moment finally arrived for them.

Sami tilted her hips up to meet his, her blue eyes imploring him. "Take me, EJ, take what has always belonged to you and make me yours completely." She bit her bottom lip. "Show me how much you love me."

EJ moaned loudly and drove himself into her with one hard thrust. He'd wanted to be careful this first time but it was beyond him. EJ had expected resistance but her body took him effortlessly, his cock burying itself into Sami right to the hilt.

Sami groaned and arched her back as she took all of him at once, eyes squeezing shut. "Oh god!" She opened her eyes, a look of amazement on her face. "Wow, EJ," she panted, "you love me a lot."

"You have no idea," he growled as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

EJ hips immediately started an age old rhythm, driving himself into Sami again and again, adoring the way her body opened to him each time. Every penetration made Sami catch her breath and moan for more. EJ's body strained inside of hers, desperate to bring them both to completion. Sami came quickly, body bucking up as she convulsed around him. Her convulsing walls around made his cock swell even more as he continued to ride her through her orgasms.

"Oh god, EJ!" she moaned helplessly as he forced every last ounce of pleasure out of her body. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm doing what you wanted," he grunted, "I'm making you mine and taking what belongs to me."

"More," Sami groaned, clutching at his shoulders, "don't stop!"

"I can't," said EJ hopelessly as he continued to pound himself into her body.

EJ went up on his knees, and grabbed Sami's knees, pressing them back onto the bed by her shoulders so she was completely open to him. He hammered himself into her with ever increasing desperation to find his end. Sweat dripped down from his body onto Sami's climaxing body as he made her cum over and over again with his wild strokes, but still EJ couldn't find his own release.

"Yes, yes, YYYEESSSS!" Sami screamed, in complete delirium, head thrashing from side to side. Her nails raked his sweat soaked chest. "I'm ready, EJ, I want you to cum inside of me, cum now, hurry!"

EJ renewed the fervency of his strokes, marvelling at the way Sami could accommodate him so fully each time he demanded entrance to her body. "Samantha!" Her name was a desperate plea. EJ needed his release, needed to claim this woman for his own once and for all but he just couldn't seem to get there despite his all consuming arousal. EJ threw back his head and howled his frustration, his body and mind in a state of excruciating lack of satisfaction.

EJ jerked awake from his dream, confused and frustrated. He sat up and grimaced at the pain it caused him. He looked down at his swollen hard on pressing desperately against his trousers. EJ cast a hungry look over at the peacefully sleeping Sami and it was all he could do not to simply jump on top of her. A snort from Tosh, who was passed out nearby, brought him back to reality however. EJ swallowed the groan of abject frustration and gingerly stood up. His body was aching and his mind was a mess. EJ shook his head in an attempt to clear it but it was to no avail. He turned on his heel and headed off into the forest, needing some time to think.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter THIRTY SIX**

"Princess, you have to leave, now!"

Sami shook her head, the necklaces around her neck tinkled musically. "I will not leave my people!"

"The Turks are at our door, your highness," said her hand maiden, face etched in concern.

"You go," Sami urged her.

"I cannot leave you."

"I command you to, go, save yourself!"

The woman backed away reluctantly, shaking her head.

"Go," Sami ordered her, "I'll be alright."

With a last hopeless look at her mistress the young woman fled the room. Sami grabbed up her veil, wrapping it over her head and around her shoulders. The fitted pink and purple bodice of her top stopped just above her belly button, exposing pale flesh until the voluminous drapes of her matching ornate skirt began. She was barefoot, anklets adorning her ankles so she made music as she moved. The sounds of fighting were becoming louder as the fighting was brought to the very door of the King's house.

Sami snatched up a knife and ran out her chamber door. Her heart beat wildly as she ran down the long, richly decorated corridors of a kingdom about to fall. At the top of a wide balcony she looked down at the foyer below just in time to see the Turks burst through the door and take on the royal guard. The invaders flooded in, eager to claim their new possessions. Some were on foot, swords drawn; others were on horseback as they flooded the hopelessly overwhelmed protectors of her home.

Sami's eyes locked with a dark haired man on a giant palomino who had led the charge into her home. His skin was dark against the white clothes. She gasped at seeing the fire and wild intent in those brown depths. Even from this great distance Sami could feel the power of this man. She turned and ran, the only way she could, up to the roof. She looked back over her shoulder to see the man and his horse galloping up the stairs and her heart began to beat in over time. Sami ran as fast as she could, conscious of the sound of clattering hooves on the polished mosaic floors bearing down on her. She was almost at the stairs to the roof, stairs too small for the horse to navigate, when strong arms encircled her and pulled her from the ground. Sami struggled in the man's arms as he slowed the horse.

"No, no, no!" she screamed at him but there was only a deep laugh in response.

He slid from the horse, Sami still in his arms. She went to break free but he simply threw her over his shoulder. He kicked open the door to one of the many bedrooms on that floor and strode inside, his unwilling passenger still over his shoulder. Once inside Sami managed to wiggle free of him, falling to the ground. She leapt to her feet, producing the knife.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled at her capture.

He laughed, the sound rich and luxurious. "I see my prickly pear is especially prickly today."

In some part of her mind Sami knew this was a dream and that she was talking to EJ, but everything felt so real she couldn't do anything about it.

Sami waved the knife at him. "If you come any closer I'll kill you!"

EJ cocked his head and looked at her thoughtfully at the threat. "Is that right, princess?"

He took a step forward and Sami took a hasty step back. EJ advanced on her, Sami backing up until the wall behind her ensured she had no place to go. She held the knife up with a shaking hand as EJ continued to close in on her. Sami was forced to crane her head right back as he loomed over her, standing toe to toe with her now. Her knife was at EJ's throat, but he didn't seem to care, just looked down at her with those unblinking, dark eyes of his.

"I'll do it," she whispered hoarsely, the blade of her knife pressing into the flesh of EJ's neck.

"No you won't."

Sami's lips tightened. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you want what I can give you."

"You don't have anything I want!"

"Liar," he purred. "I have everything you want." EJ's warm gaze swept her body. "Just like you have everything I want."

Sami pressed the knife harder against his throat. "You can never have me!" The waver in her voice undid the conviction of her words. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"I know," said EJ throatily, "you'd rather I take it from you and then you can pretend you had nothing to do with it, that your heart doesn't want this as much as your body does."

Sami gasped in distress. "That isn't true! I don't want this!"

"You're too frightened to want this, alley cat. You're frightened of what will happen to your heart if you give it away."

"I'd never give you my heart!" Sami spat out at him. "You're nothing but a thief who delights in taking what isn't his."

"Then kill me and be done with it," EJ challenged her. He leant forward, pressing the knife even harder against his throat. "Kill me, Samantha, and prove to me what you're saying is true."

Sami's hand began to shake violently, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to take up his challenge. All she had to do was move the knife less than half an inch and EJ's throat would be cut and this would be all over, she'd be safe. EJ stood there, not moving to protect himself in any way, his eyes never leaving her. Sami gave a groan, her body wilting as she finally gave in, knowing she couldn't do it. EJ's hand snaked up and encircled her hand with the knife, taking it from her. Sami leant back against the wall, looking up at him as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

A small smile played around EJ's lips at her inability to kill him, despite her threats. "My beautiful liar," he purred. EJ reached out with the knife, resting the very tip of it against Sami's quivering lips. "Such sweet lies fall from these luscious lips of yours, sweetheart, it makes a man want to taste you completely so he can know the truth at last."

"Take what you want and then leave me alone," Sami said hoarsely, "but you'll never have what you want from me willingly."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "That sounds like a challenge, alley cat." EJ dragged the tip of the knife very lightly across Sami's skin, from her lips, down her chin and neck until he was at the little dip of her collar bone. The blade, despite its sharpness, felt like more like a caress and Sami felt her breath begin to roughen. Her body had already responded to EJ's close proximity and there was a dull ache between her thighs that cried out for some satisfaction. EJ licked his lips slowly. "And I do love a challenge."

The knife continued its downward journey, trailing between Sami's breasts until it was at the bottom of her midriff bodice. EJ held her gaze unblinkingly as he slid the blade under the material and drew it upwards. The material of her bodice cut like butter with the sharp knife as EJ cut it in two. Sami was frozen to the spot, unable to stop him and not wanting to even if she could. Still with the tip of the knife, EJ eased the two pieces back to expose her breasts. Sami watched his face tighten and a hungry flare of desire fill EJ's eyes. She moaned loudly as EJ circled first one then the other tip of her breast. Her nipples hardened into painful buds, liking the attention as his blade scraped over them.

Sami's breathing was coming in short pants now as EJ's knife end continued on the downward journey. It tickled down her bare stomach until it was at the top of her skirt. Sami closed her eyes and couldn't stop the moans falling from her lips as she felt EJ cut her skirt from her body as well. Suddenly she was naked before him, trapped in a delicious prison of his body. Sami was on fire. She could hear breathy, panting moans of need coming from afar and knew they were hers but could do nothing about it. A throbbing had begun between her legs that was getting stronger and EJ hadn't even touched her yet. Her eyes flew open when she felt the knife tip scrape against the delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

EJ was watching her reaction with intense interest, his breath warm on her face. "You know what I want you to do, Samantha." The blade travelled higher, making the blood course in Sami's veins.

"No," she groaned even as her body began to betray her.

EJ moved so his lips were against her ear. "Cum for me, cum for me now, Samantha."

The blade tip had reached the apex of her thighs, dragging itself along her wetness and swollen folds. Sami was unable to control her body's response to this teasing invasion. The throbbing between her legs burst into new life, nerve endings sending searing fissures of pleasure to her most secret places. Sami cried out and grabbed EJ's shoulders for support as her knees buckled. Her climax was short but so intense Sami could see stars. EJ withdrew the knife and gave a pleased growl to see it coated in the juices of her arousal and climax. Making sure she was watching he slowly licked the knife clean, savouring every drop of her. Sami could only lean against the wall, half caught between it and EJ's body and watch him, as she struggled to catch her breath.

The sounds of fighting and men shouting could still be heard all around them, from the corridors outside and the streets below but Sami had difficulty hearing them over the sound of her thunderous heartbeat. EJ stepped back and dropped the knife. Sami looked up at him with wide eyes, fearful that her punishment for her lies had only begun, but even more terrified he'd stop.

EJ took hold of Sami's hips, moving her away from the wall and backing her up towards a small balcony that over looked the city below. He picked her up and deposited her on the narrow stone railing. Sami's naked backside felt the coldness of the stone which was quickly warmed with the warmth of her body. She looked back over her shoulder to see the city streets, three stories below, filled with men at war. It was a bloody mixture of men , horses and drawn swords. Sami moved to get off her precarious perch, conscious of the fact that a fall from this height would kill her in an instant.

EJ stopped her, his hands tightening on her hips and keeping Sami in that position. He leaned in closer to her, so that his face was level with hers. "Give yourself to me," he ordered her.

Sami gave a helpless groan, knowing she was going to comply. It didn't matter that anyone could look up and see her naked body being ravaged by one this man, it didn't matter that she was completely at his mercy. All that mattered was for EJ to finish what he started.

EJ leant Sami right back, his hands moving up her waist and fingers splaying out across her back to support her. Sami was now dangling precariously over the side of the balcony, almost upside down. The only thing between her and certain death was EJ's hold on her. Sami's heart beat wildly with a mixture of fear and arousal, the two mixing together in a thrilling confusion of emotion. Her legs instinctively wrapped around EJ's neck to have something to hold onto. She felt his heated groan at her actions against her aching core, EJ's face buried between her thighs. Sami was unable to do anything but wait for EJ's next move, quivering in helpless anticipation. EJ didn't make her wait long. Sami gave a long, appreciative moan as she felt his tongue stroke her slippery folds. He lapped at the juices he found there, driving Sami mad with pleasure. EJ's clever tongue found her nub next, swollen and already overly sensitive from her first climax. Sami made a strangled cry as EJ's rough tongue tortured it with his ministrations.

Sami's head was beginning to spin, both from her upside down position and what EJ was doing to her body. The throbbing was back again, this time promising an even more gut wrenching end for her. Sami's opening pulsated, eager for attention but EJ was taking his time with the little distended piece of flesh, teasing it mercilessly. Sami squirmed against his attack, paroxysms of pleasure making it hard for her to care about her precarious position. Despite everything she'd said to him, Sami knew EJ would never let her fall. Her life was in his hands and she knew there was no safer place in the world.

Finally EJ's tongue found her opening and he plundered her depths eagerly. Sami moaned her approval as his tongue flickered in and out of her, making her walls begin to bear down in time to his penetrations. Her body felt like a musical instrument and EJ the maestro. He continued to play her, her body giving up its sweet music to him, but as close as her body came to that final crescendo Sami couldn't seem to claim that last peak. She writhed against him, squeezing her knees together tightly around EJ's head, desperate for her release as EJ worked her body hard but her climax remained elusive.

Sami groaned so loudly in frustration at being denied that she actually woke herself up. She sat bolt upright on the ground and looked around her, cheeks heated with embarrassment and arousal. Her heart was beating like a wild thing from her dream as she looked around to see if EJ and Tosh had caught her out. Tosh was to her left, lying face down on the grass, a near empty bottle of vodka tucked under his arm and snoring gently. Sami blew out a shaky breath of relief that her wayward dreams hadn't woken him. Almost fearfully she looked around for EJ. To her great surprise he was nowhere to be seen. Sami's body was a throbbing powder keg of unsatisfied desires and she could almost scream from the sheer frustration she was feeling right then.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself, "dreams fade, you're not going to remember this."

But the longer she sat there, the more of her dream came back to her. Sami groaned and buried her head in her hands as she relived every bone shattering detail in her head, again and again, knowing there was no escape.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter THIRTY SEVEN**

Sami made her way carefully through the woods, following the sound of splashing water. She didn't know what time of the night it was but the moon overhead made it easy for her to see where she was walking. They'd camped not far from the water and on waking up and seeing EJ not there by the camp fire; Sami had taken an educated guess. The night was warm, but not unpleasantly so as she approached the lake. Thick fir trees surrounded the picturesque lake and reflected prettily in the water. The table top stillness of the dark water was interrupted by ripples as EJ's head broke the surface. Sami immediately hide behind a tree, not wanting him to see her just yet.

She watched as EJ graceful strokes had him gliding through the water. Sami had to admire his easy athleticism from her covert hidey hole. EJ got to the middle of the lake and then duck dived under the water to swim back to shore. Sami gave a little gasp as his bare bottom was momentarily displayed before disappearing under the black waters. Such a sight brought back the memories of her dream in avid detail and Sami felt the unsatisfied ache between her legs burst back into full life. She pressed her legs together tightly but that did little to relieve the hungry throb.

EJ was making his way back to the shore and Sami held her breath, wondering if he was going to get out. Visions of EJ's naked body from this morning danced in her head and Sami felt her nipples harden and heart thump noisily in her chest at the thought of seeing this man in all of his glory again. EJ swam close to the shore, and then stood up, the water level coming to his upper thighs. His back was to her and water streamed down his muscled back to his firm buttocks. EJ turned a little side on as he stared out over the lake, seemingly lost in thought. Without thinking about it Sami strained forward a little, trying to get a glimpse of his front as well as his back. A twig broke under her eager foot and EJ's head immediately snapped round to where Sami was standing, fifteen feet away. Sami ducked down behind the tree, desperate for him not to see her.

"Hello, sweetheart."

She could hear the smile in his voice. Sami groaned under her breath. She straightened up but didn't come out from behind the tree. "Um, I-I couldn't sleep."

The sound of a small movement in the water. "Either could I." He paused. "Why don't you join me?"

Sami swallowed hard. "I couldn't."

"The water is perfection itself. I promise you you'll love it."

Sami looked to the heavens and pulled a face. _It's not the water I'm worried about_. "I, ah, I don't have a bathing suit."

EJ chuckled. "Either do I, but then, I guess you already know that, hmm, sweetheart?"

Sami blushed. "I wasn't spying on you!"

"Of course you weren't."

Sami's lips thinned in irritation as she spun round, stepping out of her cover of trees. "I wasn't!" Her impulsive move had Sami face to face with EJ, and despite the distance between them there was still a lot to see. EJ was still in the water, but facing her now, unconcerned about the water not covering nearly enough of him. Sami tried to look away, she really did, but her instinctive curiosity just wouldn't let her.

EJ's lips curled up into a smile as he saw the way she was looking at him. "Everything how you remember it from this morning?"

The devil took her tongue. "Not everything." Sami's eyes were on EJ's flaccid penis which before her very eyes began to harden. She drew in a startled breath at the sight. "How-how are you doing that?" Her shyness was suddenly overcome by her inquisitive nature. EJ had been fully hard when she'd first seen him this morning; Sami hadn't really seen the creation of the beast before now.

EJ looked pleased at her reaction to him. "I'm not doing it, you are."

Sami looked at him in confusion. "What does that mean? How can I be doing, umm, that?"

"The blighter has a mind of his own," EJ winked at her, "especially when it comes to you, Samantha."

"So you have no control over it whatsoever?" Sami was sceptical.

"Very little," EJ admitted freely.

"That must be hard."

EJ's lips quirked. "Of late it has been nothing but hard."

Sami blushed and looked away, tripped up by her unintentional play on words.

"You know it's as sexy as hell when you do that."

Sami looked up in surprise. "Do what?"

"Blush."

"I can't help it." Sami moved a little uncomfortably under EJ's attention, liking it too much.

"That's what makes it so sexy," EJ purred.

The rich timber of his voice made Sami's insides dissolve. It was all she could do to stop herself from throwing herself at his feet and begging him to make good on his promises of that morning, when he promised to take her for hours on end. Sami gave a shudder at the thought.

"Cold?" The question was instantly solicitous.

On the contrary Sami felt like she was about to burst into flames. "Um, no."

"You look cold." EJ's eyes lingered on her chest.

Sami looked down to see her nipples as hard as pebbles and pushing against the restraints of her dress. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but watching the way EJ was devouring her with his eyes, the clear enjoyment he was getting from her display, Sami simply didn't want to. She wanted EJ to look at her like that, like he was starving for her. Sami knew she was playing with fire, she just didn't care.

"The water is warm," EJ invited her again.

Sami hesitated for a moment, even though she knew what she was going to do. "Turn around."

EJ's smile widened; and he did as he was told without comment.

Sami quickly took off her dress but left her white cotton slip on. After the briefest hesitation she took her panties off, telling herself it was because she didn't want wet underwear. She was shaking a little now, but it definitely wasn't because of the cold. _I shouldn't be doing this. He's just playing with you._ A wicked little voice in her head whispered back to her. _Then why don't you play with him instead? You have more power than you realise._ Sami blinked rapidly. This morning she'd been frightened that EJ had gotten all he was interested in getting from her, but the way he'd been looking at her all day told Sami that wasn't true. The thought she might have any kind of power over EJ in this area surprised Sami, never having entertained the notion before. "You have to go further into the water."

"You're very bossy."

"Are you seriously just noticing that?"

EJ's deep laugh at her sass rippled off the water. "I suppose not." EJ paused, turning his head, but not looking back completely over his shoulder at her. "But I will say the new discoveries I make about you seem never ending."

Sami opened her mouth to ask him if that was a good thing or a bad, but EJ was already duck diving under the water and swimming out further into the lake. She took a deep breath and walked to the water's edge. Sami had never skinny dipped before, not even as a child as her father didn't approve of such frivolity. Technically she wasn't naked but she certainly felt laid bare for all the world to see. It felt decadent and wild to feel the evening breeze on her mostly naked skin. Sami made her way into the lake, loving the way the warm water wrapped itself around her like a lover's embrace_._ _I know what that feels like now after this morning._ The water was up to her neck now as Sami remembered what it had been like to feel EJ's strong arms around, holding her close. _Although are we lovers? Does what we did together count? _

"What are you thinking?"

Sami started a little, drawn out of her reverie by an inquisitive looking EJ treading water a few feet away. "Are we lovers?" She blurted out the question before she could stop herself. Sami could feel her cheeks burn, knowing she shouldn't be bringing up what had happened between them, but she really wanted to know.

EJ cocked his head, staring at her openly. "Why do you ask?"

Sami's brow wrinkled. "Because I think that is something a girl should know, if she has a lover or not."

EJ's lips turned up at the corners. "Can't argue with that." He swam closer, so he was directly in front of her. He took in her white slip, but didn't comment. Sami was standing on the bottom of the lake and the water came up to her neck. When EJ stood up, the water level came half way up his chest. Water rivulets ran from his broad chest, diverted by curls of chest hair. Sami tried not to stare, but didn't really succeed.

EJ regarded her carefully. "Are you worried about what you're going to tell him?"

Sami almost asked who he was talking about but then realised what EJ meant. She gave a little off hand shrug. "No, why would I be?"

EJ's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Maybe because he's going to find you not quite as untouched as how he left you?"

"Can a man tell?" Sami's eyes went wide, contemplating such a thought.

"He'll be able to tell with you."

Sami's eyes flared angrily. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're a quick study."

Sami drew back, mind going mile a minute.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he teased her. "Don't know whether to slap me for the insult or thank me for the compliment?"

Sami's chin came up, her natural defiance coming to the fore. "Why would I be insulted? I want to be good at everything I do."

"So you're not in the least worried about what your precious William might make of your new experiences?"

"Why can men have lots of experience and women can't without being called a bad name?"

"I believe it's because we're run by a patriarchal society."

"So it's alright to have one set of rules for men, and another for women?" Sami's blood boiled at the unfairness of it all.

"Of course not," said EJ easily, "however it is the way things are, unfortunately."

"Do you want to marry a virgin?" Sami bit her bottom lip, continuing on quickly. "I mean when you get married for real one day, of course."

"It wouldn't be a deal breaker for me," said EJ mildly. "As you pointed out, it's a double standard in the extreme for me to demand purity from any wife I might take."

Sami's chest hurt at the thought of EJ taking a wife. She looked at the ring on her finger, gleaming under the water, and reflecting the moonlight_. One day someone will wear his ring for real. _Sami's lips tightened, angry at herself that she should care so much. "That's why you go to those places, isn't it? All those brothels, you want a woman who is experienced."

"Experience isn't why I frequent whorehouses, Samantha."

Sami's head snapped up, looking at him in confusion. "Then-then why?"

EJ gave a little shrug. "The women expect nothing of me, except for my money. There are no strings, no messiness. It's just a business transaction."

"And you like that?" asked Sami with a scowl.

"I did."

"What does that mean?" Sami's heart fluttered like a bird in her chest.

EJ's brown eyes held a teasing light. "Let's just say I'm discovering complications can have their own rewards."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing at me?"

"After what happened last time, sweetheart, I wouldn't dare. Particularly as in my current condition, it's not only chest hair which is within your grasp." EJ's gaze flicked downwards at the water which hid his naked frame and then back at her as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Sami bit her bottom lip and willed herself not to blush again at EJ's suggestive teasing, but it was no use.

"There it is," said EJ in satisfaction as he took in the colour sweeping her cheeks once again, "so sexy."

"Stop it," she snapped at him, "I can't help it."

EJ's eyes gleamed wickedly. "I know; why do you think I love it so?"

"What if I said embarrassing things to you and making you blush all over the place, how would you like it?" Sami glared up at him.

"First of all I don't get embarrassed, second of all even if I did you wouldn't be able to tell with my dark skin and third of all, I can't spare any blood for my face right now."

"Why not?" Sami asked innocently.

"Because it's somewhere else." EJ's lips twitched suspiciously. "Holding something else up, quite impressively I might add."

Sami's eyes went wide. "Oh, is that how you make it, umm, you know?"

"Samantha, has no one ever told you about the facts of life at all?" EJ looked amazed.

"You mean like my Da." She gave him an unimpressed look. "What do you think?"

"Alright, I can see that being awkward, but you grew up with all of those boys, didn't you ever see-"

"NO!" Sami slapped his arm in horror. "That's disgusting, of course not!" She gave a shudder at the thought of any of her brothers being in the condition she'd seen EJ in that morning. With him it had made her feel sexy and wanton, thinking about her brothers just made Sami feel a little ill.

EJ chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart, but it's just nature. Ask me anything you like and I'll answer your question."

"You haven't even answered my original question yet." She took a deep breath, determined to get an answer. "Are we lovers?"

"Would it bother you if I said yes?"

"OH!" Sami stamped her foot underwater. "You keep answering a question with a question. It's maddening!"

"Do I?"

Sami glared up at him for his teasing of her.

EJ laughed. "Alright, alright, I'd say we're well on the road to being lovers, if not having quite arrived there yet."

Sami wrinkled her nose prettily. "How far along the road?"

EJ looked stumped. "Ahh-"

"You've been to Cork, right?"

EJ nodded.

"You know the road which starts at the big old apple tree by the lake and heads into town?"

"Yes."

"How far along the road are we if Cork is us being lovers?"

EJ stared at her for a moment and then scratched his cheek, thoughtfully. "I'd say after the cobblestone bridge, but before the dairy."

"Oh," said Sami, thinking about it, "that's a long way along the road."

"But enough ahead of us to keep it interesting," EJ promised her in a sultry voice.

Sami was suddenly acutely aware of how naked EJ was and how close to it she was.

"You know, before I learned Romanian I once had to explain to a Bucharest street vendor that his mule had been accidentally shot by a drunken Tosh and I'd pay to have the beast seen to. There was a lot of hand gesturing and play acting involved. At first the man thought I was coming on to him."

Sami was taken aback by the strange change in conversation. "Um, okay."

"My point being, is that I think this was an even stranger conversation." EJ's lips twitched again. "Plus I'll probably never be able to think about that road into Cork without getting hard."

"I get it, Mr. DiMera," said Sami tightly, "I'm a freak who talks rubbish. You don't have to remind me of that fact."

EJ frowned. "Samantha, no, that is absolutely not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she challenged him.

"It means you're the most intoxicating blend of innocence and worldliness I've ever encountered." EJ took a step closer. "Sweetheart, I may have given you a few firsts, but believe me when I tell you, you've given me far more."

Sami hesitated. "Is-is that good?"

EJ broke into a broad smile. "It's wonderful," he promised her. "I thought we were a goner on that train today and then out of the blue you just turned everything around and saved us."

"By lying," said Sami unhappily.

"Samantha, a well timed lie, convincingly delivered, can be the making of a legend." EJ looked at her admiringly. "You were breath taking today; in fact, you've been nothing short of legendary since the moment I met you."

Sami looked up at him a little shyly, not used to praise. "I thought you just found me more annoying then legendary."

EJ grinned. "The two don't have to be mutually exclusive."

Sami slapped his arm for his observation and glared up at him. "If anyone is annoying it is you, Mr. DiMera. You've done nothing but try and vex me this entire trip."

"I don't think that's true." A knowing look came into his eyes and Sami had to look away quickly, feeling herself blush again.

"Samantha," said EJ huskily, "I need you to know, what we were talking about earlier, with Tosh and first things-"

"It doesn't matter," said Sami quickly, still not meeting his gaze.

"Yes it does, it matters a great deal." EJ reached out a finger and put it under her chin, directing her gaze back to his. "Sweetheart, what passes between us is ours and no others. Our moments together belong to us and I always want it to be that way. I'd never betray our time together by talking about it to others."

Sami looked at him warily. "You-you wouldn't?" She frowned. "And what makes you think there are going to be any more moments between us anyway?" It was silly bravado on Sami's behalf, the words blurted out before she could stop them and she paid the price.

"This," said EJ simply as he moved in to claim her lips for his own.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter THIRTY EIGHT**

Sami shocked EJ by not pushing him away. Instead she moved closer to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. EJ wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. The first moment he'd realised Sami had been standing there watching him, all EJ could think about was claiming her as his own once more. He trailed his hands down the graceful sweep of Sami's back and cupped her backside. EJ lifted Sami from her feet, forcing her to wrap her legs around his middle. His hard on was caught between them and EJ made sure Sami would be feeling every needy inch of his manhood. Sami broke the kiss with a little gasp to which EJ gave a half smile. He looked her squarely in the eye. "I need you, Samantha."

Sami bit her bottom lip and looked torn. "Why?" She swallowed hard. "Why me? I don't know what I'm doing. You just want a woman and I'm the only one available."

EJ shook his head. "That's not true."

"You would say that," said Sami unevenly, "because you just want what doesn't belong to you. It's like a compulsion with you. You're a thief."

His jaw hardened at the accusation. _Damn it, she's still not ready for this between us. Why won't she let down her guard around me?_ "If we're going to talk about compulsions then why is it that you keep seeking me out, sweetheart?" EJ raised a challenging eyebrow. "It's seems to me you're addicted to adventure and danger and maybe you just see me as a means to an end of getting both."

Sami's eyes went wide in indignation. "You think_ I'm_ using _you_?" Her eyes flashed fire. "How dare you? That's ridiculous!"

"You followed me down to this lake; you knew what was going to happen between us when you did."

"I did not!" Sami gasped. "I didn't even know you'd be here. I-I just felt like a walk."

"In the middle of the night, all alone in a strange forest?" EJ snorted. "A likely tale."

Sami's eyes narrowed. "You're so conceited! As though I'd seek you out, Mr. DiMera – you have nothing I want except a way to get to Budapest!"

"And Will?" EJ snapped.

"Yes, of course, all of this has been for Will."

The green eyed monster reared its ugly head and EJ lost control. "All of it, Samantha? Like how you're practically naked in another man's arm with his cock between your legs? Is that all for your precious Will as well?" EJ regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He never wanted Sami to feel ashamed of what they were doing, but the sound of Will's name on her lips drove him to distraction.

"You pig!" Sami growled at him. She struggled in his arms, intent on putting distance between them but EJ wouldn't let her go.

Her writhing against him did nothing for EJ's current condition except make him harder. He was angry, hurt and confused and just wanted Sami to admit she wanted more from him then she was letting on. EJ struggled to contain her attempts at leaving him, unintentionally shouting now. "You claim to love Lewis, but you've never wanted him the way you want me, do you, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you!" Sami yelled back, struggling against him like a wild animal. "I never wanted you!"

EJ grabbed Sami's hair, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to make her stop with the kicking and scratching she was doing. He put his face right into hers. "Liar," he hissed.

Sami's eyes flashed defiance as she glared back at him. "Prove it!"

A wicked, cold smile came to EJ's lips at the challenge. She was still so innocent. "Very well," he purred in response. Sami stiffened in his arms, realising her mistake too late as EJ walked out of the water, Sami still in his arms. She fought to be free but the grip he had on her hair made it difficult for her to truly fight. EJ walked out of the water and deposited Sami on the grassy bank. She went to scramble to her feet but EJ grabbed at her legs and pulled them out from under her and Sami landed on her back on the grass. EJ's heart pumped madly with the thrill of the chase. "Let's see how indifferent you are to me right now, alley cat," he growled.

Sami clamped her legs together tightly. "NO!"

EJ looked at her, taking in the flushed cheeks of supposed indignant virtue and quivering lips of maidenly modesty, but it was Sami's eyes which caught his attention. She was glaring up at him but in their blue depths he could see the reckless fires EJ was sure were burning in his own. Whatever she was shouting at him now, EJ knew the look of a highly aroused woman. He felt his cock swell even more at the knowledge Sami was as turned on at their fight as he was. EJ's eyes raked her breasts clearly outline by the thin, sopping wet cotton.

He guessed her keeping the slip on was an act of modesty on Sami's behalf. In her innocence though, she'd had no idea the sight of nakedness being covered up in such a flimsy way was more of an enticement to a man then actual nudity. Her nipples stood out as hard, dark pink peaks, straining against the material and making EJ's mouth water. Sami's areolas were also clearly outlined in the well lit night and EJ's eye lids dropped at the beautiful display she was putting on for him, breasts heaving from their altercation, taunting him with their lusciousness.

"Don't you touch me!" Her voice was shaky and breathless and sounded anything but certain.

The wicked smile was back on EJ's lips. "But little alley cat, if I don't touch you, how can I make you purr?" EJ cocked his head. "That's just your stubbornness talking." Quick as a flash EJ pushed Sami's slip up so it was bunched around her thighs and he managed to get his hands between her legs. They both groaned as EJ confirmed what he'd known all along. Sami was dripping wet and not from the water of the lake. Her body's juices were hot, slippery and more than abundant. EJ's eyes flared in triumph. "And this is your body talking. Tell all the sweet lies you want, Samantha but the truth lies between your legs."

Sami flushed brilliant red. "That isn't because of you!" she blurted out.

EJ's face darkened as jealousy ripped through him once more. "So all of this is for Will, you're thinking of him right now, is that what you're saying?"

Sami gasped and looked distressed. "Oh, I-I, ah-"

EJ made a guttural sound of bitter jealousy as he claimed Sami's mouth and core in one hard movement. He crushed her lips beneath his, scared she was going to say Will's name again and what it would do to him. At the same time three of his fingers penetrated her deeply. Sami's wetness made it easy but she still bucked up at the intrusion. EJ crooked his fingers and immediately started to pound his fingers in and out of Sami, working on her G-spot like a man possessed.

After his second penetration Sami screamed and for a split second EJ was worried he was being too rough with her but then he felt her walls convulsing around him and realised Sami was orgasming already. He groaned into their fierce kisses, caught off guard by how quickly he'd made her cum. By now EJ knew Sami had a hair trigger, but he was desperate to know her currently throbbing core was because of him and no one else. "You're mine," he grunted against her lips, "say it."

Sami moaned helplessly, and looked dazed and confused as her walls still throbbed against his fingers.

EJ gave her no respite. He claimed Sami's mouth once again and renewed the fierce possession of his fingers. Barely thirty seconds had passed before Sami was screaming out again. Pre-cum oozed from EJ's throbbing cock, eager to join in as Sami thrashed under him. EJ couldn't take his eyes off her. He let her ride out her latest orgasm but kept his fingers in place, wanting to feel her enjoyment in every possible way.

"Pl-please," Sami gasped, wide eyed and desperate, "I can't breathe, you have to stop."

"You don't need to breathe," EJ informed her as he went to claim her mouth again. "You just need to keep on cuming."

Sami groaned helplessly as EJ's fingers plundered her depths yet again. Each orgasm would shake her whole body, and have Sami convulsing endlessly for EJ's viewing pleasure. EJ pressed his lips up against her ear as Sami worked through a particularly violent climax. "No man's going to ever make you cum the way I can, alley cat," he growled in her ear. "Say it, tell me who your body belongs to."

Sami gave a long moan, shaking her head mindlessly. "I'm yours," she panted unevenly. "Oh please, I'm yours, I belong to you, don't stop!"

EJ gave a low noise of approval at her acquiescence even though somewhere in the back of his head he wished she'd given it freely, not had it wrung from her body in the throes of passion. Nonetheless, EJ rewarded Sami with another three orgasms before he was finally done. He withdrew his fingers, examined the juices coating his finger whilst Sami lay panting on the ground, still shaking uncontrollably. EJ was about to sample this nectar of the gods when Sami surprised him. She grabbed his hand and directed his fingers to her mouth where she began to lap at her own juices. EJ groaned noisily to see her tongue darting out and tasting herself with such abandon. He watched with rapt adoration as Sami cleaned every last drop of her arousal from his fingers.

She licked her lips when she was done and looked up at him. EJ could only stare back, lost for words. Still holding his gaze Sami reached down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his straining cock. EJ gritted his teeth, almost cuming at her first touch.

Sami rubbed her thumb over his tip, making EJ suck in a strangled breath. She looked surprised, and tried to peer between their bodies. "You're wet." Her gaze came back to him as she looked at him for an explanation.

"Pre-cum," said EJ through gritted teeth.

"So, you get wet as well?" Sami mused in amazement.

EJ took an unsteady breath. "Around you, endlessly."

Sami looked pleased with that information. "Lie back."

EJ couldn't take his eyes off her. "Why?" His heart was beating so fast in his chest it was actually painful as he waited to see what Sami was going to do next.

"So we can find out who your body belongs to," said Sami, looking him squarely in the eye.

EJ couldn't help the little whimper which escaped his lips as Sami turned the tables on him. They're argument from earlier seemed all but forgotten as they both appeared to be staking a claim on each other. EJ immediately rolled onto his back and Sami began to pump her hand up and down on his hugely engorged cock. It had been waiting a long time for this and was eager for the attention. EJ was amazed at Sami's technique as she worked on him and realised she'd been taking particularly close attention to the ministrations he'd performed on himself the previous morning. He'd been right from the start – Sami was a quick study and rapidly had him writhing about on the grass.

"Samantha," he grunted out, the only warning he could manage before a stream of ropey cum erupted from his tip.

Once again EJ was disappointed with how long he'd lasted for but it didn't seem like he was ever going to have much control around Sami. She kept milking his hard on until every last drop was free of his body. EJ let out a complaining groan over how quickly he had climaxed but Sami seemed to be one step ahead. She leaned over him, pressing her breast into his mouth and EJ instinctively latched onto her nipple. It hardened obediently in his mouth. Sami kept her breast in his mouth and coaxed his body back into life with sure, steady strokes. EJ was in heaven as Sami seemed to know instinctively what he wanted. Soon enough he was hard again and then Sami began to work on him in earnest.

EJ strained against her touch, caught up in the wonder of the moment. He reached up and dragged Sami down into a needy kiss, desperate to communicate to her what she was doing to him but not having the words to give her. Instead EJ let his kisses speak for him, telling her how completely undone he was by her contradictions and mind bending spirit. The tension built in his body once more as Sami pushed him towards his next orgasm. EJ held her close, wanting Sami all around him when he came again, consumed by his love for her. He exploded against her, choking out her name into their kiss. The force of his release had EJ tasting blood as he gritted his teeth against such pleasure. He collapsed back on the grass, using the last of his strength to drag Sami's body over his and wrap his arms around her. "Stay," he panted against her neck.

Sami snuggled in more comfortably against him and surprised EJ once more. "Yes."

Exhaustion was claiming EJ and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Making sure he had a tight grip on Sami, he let sleep claim him, hopeful for what the new day would bring for them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter THIRTY NINE**

Sami lay on her side, looking down at the soundly sleeping EJ as the forest slowly filled with morning light. They'd fallen asleep on the grass by the lake in each other's arms. Sami still had her cotton slip on and it was completely dry now. EJ was on his back, still naked, and peacefully unaware of her scrutiny. [i]_He's so gorgeous, like a movie star – what does he want with me?[/i]_ Sami frowned a little at her own question. [i]_This can't last.[/i]_ Her lips tightened. [i]_This shouldn't last.[/i]_ He's just a thief who enjoys taking what isn't his. [i]_But you are his._ [/i]

Sami closed her eyes and gave a little shudder as she remembered EJ's territorial claim on her body last night. When he'd stuck his hand between her legs and looked so proud of himself Sami had just reacted, telling him it wasn't because of him. She'd meant it was from her dream which seeing as she'd been dreaming of him it seemed like a moot point at best, but EJ hadn't given her the time to explain. His reaction had taken her breath away when he'd misunderstood her and thought she was talking of Will. The way he'd growled she was his, it had been like a wild animal claiming its mate and God help her, Sami had loved it. Her thighs watered at just the memory of it.

Sami's gaze drifted down EJ's nude body, admiring his muscled chest with the smattering of chest hairs, just enough to make her nipples feel very good. They hardened at the memory of being crushed against that chest. Sami's gaze wandered on, to EJ's flat stomach, relaxed in sleep but Sami knew it could be rock hard when it needed to be. [i]_Like when you had your hand around his member and making him pant like a dog.[/i]_ Sami swallowed hard at the memories of having EJ at her mercy like that, straining up against her, desperate for the release only she could give him.

Her eyes were drawn to EJ's straining manhood standing proudly in the gathering morning light. Sami bit her bottom lip. [i]_Even asleep he can do that, it's unbelievable_.[/i] Sami had no idea if other men could manage such a feat and decided she'd have to ask EJ about that when he woke up. With EJ asleep Sami was able to unabashedly examine this perplexing piece of foreign male anatomy. EJ's penis stood at full attention, the veins engorged with blood to keep him in such a ready state. His impressive manhood was nestled in a thatch of dark hair which covered his balls.

Sami took in every facet of this amazing anatomy with wonder until it was impossible for her not to touch. She reached out and gently stroked EJ's balls, surprised by how hot and hard they felt. EJ stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. Next Sami dragged a finger up his manhood, tracing the swollen veins. His member twitched wildly at her light caress and EJ gave a low moan in his sleep.

Sami was fascinated by her voyage of discovery as she traced the bulging veins up to EJ's glistening tip. She watched in amazement as pre-cum oozed from the tip. EJ was right; this thing really did have a mind of its own. It clearly wanted her and was getting ready to have her. Fresh moisture burst from Sami's core in response. She swallowed hard, still unable to believe that something that big and thick could possibly fit inside her body. It was a scary thought, but it was also an exhilarating one. Sami was torn between the two emotions of fear and need and was glad EJ hadn't pressed the point yet.

It was hard for Sami to imagine anything being better then what had already passed between them. Maybe EJ wouldn't really need that final surrender from her? It was one thing to allow the things that had happened between them already but another thing entirely to invite this wild, unpredictable rogue into her body. Sami didn't know if she'd be able to bear it if he got what he wanted and then left her after giving so much of herself to him.

Her thoughts were confusing her but the call of her body wasn't. Sami slowly licked her lips as she regarded the pre-cum dribbling down EJ's tip. She knew from experience how velvety that engorged, purple tip was and suddenly Sami could contain herself no longer. Sami sat up and after throwing a quick look at the slumbering EJ she turned her attention back to his oozing tip. She leant forward, tongue tentatively flicking out and tasting the glistening treat. Sami rolled the taste around on her tongue, deciding on the flavour. It didn't have a strong one but was vaguely salty. Enamoured of her new discovery Sami began to lap at the stuff, cleaning EJ's manhood of the stuff, but it quickly produced more. His erection jerked madly at her ministrations and EJ emitted a few low moans, spurring Sami on.

She moved a little closer and took all of his tip into her mouth, her tongue rubbing against the silky flesh. EJ gave a long groan and bucked up a little, forcing more of himself into her mouth. Sami gave a little gasp of surprise as more of his engorged length slid into her mouth. She instinctively began to suck on it, loving the way she could feel it throb in her mouth. Her hand wrapped itself around the base and began to pump in time to her sucking. Sami knew what she wanted to happen next and the soft panting noises EJ was making in his sleep told her it wasn't going to be far away.

Ever since she'd seen EJ cum that first time she'd wanted to know what he tasted like and now was her chance. Sami pulled her mouth off EJ's hard on, her tongue teasing at the slit at the top, trying to coax the load she knew his distended balls had for her. Her heart beat madly in her chest at her own daring, and her core ached unbearably. EJ gave a particularly loud moan, waking himself up. Sami froze as he blinked groggily at her, obviously trying to comprehend what was happening to him. Her lips were on his tip, tongue resting against the slit.

EJ's gave a strangled gasp, an uncontrolled hunger flaring deeply in his eyes. "God, yes." he growled. "Don't stop!" His hand came out and pushed Sami's head down to take him back into her mouth properly and she complied eagerly.

To see that look of desperate need in his eyes and know she was who he wanted to satisfy it made Sami feel all powerful. She began to enthusiastically work on his member, sucking and stroking it for all she was worth, and feeling it grow to even more startling proportions. EJ reached around and dragged Sami onto him, so that she was straddling his chest. It was more comfortable that way for her to continue her self-appointed tasked and figured that was why EJ had done it, but when she felt him pulling back on her hips Sami realised he had something else in mind. Suddenly felt EJ's head between her thighs, pushing her legs wider apart. Sami was inexplicable proud of how wet she'd gotten already and EJ's moans of delight told her she'd pleased him no end. The knowledge pushed out fresh moisture for him to enjoy and EJ didn't hold back.

Sami sucked in a shocked breath as EJ began to ravage her most intimate places like a wild beast. The urgency of his lips and tongue made Sami cum without warning. She cried out, his hard on buried deep in her mouth and it was all EJ had needed apparently. He surged into her mouth one last time and then EJ was flooding her with his seed. Sami's mouth was filled with spurt after spurt of EJ's load and she hungrily swallowed it all down. It tasted different to the pre-cum, but to her it was just as delicious.

"Oh god yes, take it all! Samantha!" EJ's delirious cries sound like she was making him the happiest man on earth.

Her own walls were still convulsing as she tried hard to concentrate on milking every last drop from EJ's shuddering erection. Sami's thighs were shaking uncontrollably around EJ's face as her own orgasm played out to wonderful effect.

"I'm not done yet," EJ grunted, his hold tightened on her backside.

It was true; EJ's member was still stiff as a board in Sami's mouth despite his release. She wondered if she'd done something wrong.

"You get me so hard, sweetheart, I'm going to cum again very soon," EJ panted.

Sami felt a thrill of satisfaction over that piece of information, her lips hovering over his tip.

EJ scrapped his morning beard over the delicate flesh of her inner thigh and made Sami shudder violently. "Do you need more, Samantha?" he growled the question at her, daring Sami to tell him no and make him prove her wrong.

Sami couldn't resist the challenge, knowing she was going to love her punishment from her experiences last night. "No!"

"Liar," said EJ thickly and flicked at her clit hard with one fingernail.

Sami screamed as fresh sensation rocketed through her body, paralysing her nerve endings with unadulterated pleasure. EJ's guttural noise of approval at her response had him flicking the tortured nub again and Sami almost passed out from the pleasure. "Please, no," she managed to gasp, not sure her body could take any more of this.

"Then tell me you want this." EJ assaulted her clit once more.

Sami screamed and collapsed on top of him, unable to support her own weight. EJ's manhood was rubbing against her cheek, as proud and defiant as the man himself.

"Come on, little alley cat," he purred, "you started this. Tell me you need me to make you cum again."

"Yes," Sami hissed helplessly, "I need you to make me cum again."

EJ gave an approving grunt. "Good girl, so do I."

Sami groaned and managed to lift herself up again despite the fact EJ was already back to eagerly servicing her. Her mouth slipped over EJ's still engorged member and began to return the favour. Sami squeezed EJ's balls in one hand whilst she licked and sucked him into his next orgasm. It didn't take long before she felt his balls tighten in her hand, trying to warn her that they had another load for her to take. Sami renewed her efforts, as EJ did the same to her and as they both raced towards their next peak.

She felt EJ stiffen and his tip swell briefly in her mouth and then he was spewing his hot seed into her mouth once more. It made Sami unbearably aroused to have him cum in her mouth like this. Her own orgasm started, spurred on by EJ's tongue tunnelling deep into her and encouraging every last drop of arousal from her body. She convulsed against him, and EJ's enthusiastic moans were telling her how much he was enjoying this. Sami finally released EJ from her mouth when she felt he had no more to give her.

EJ gave a low, exhausted sounding moan, his voice reverberating against her thighs. "Now that is one hell of a way to wake up."

If Sami had a single ounce of strength left in her body she would have agreed with him.


	40. Chapter 40

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Sorry about the break in chapters guys – I often find it hard to log into this site for some strange reason. Anyways, thanks for hanging in there and here are a couple of chapters for you.

**Chapter FORTY**

Sami lay beside the heaving EJ, feeling just as shattered as he looked. He gathered her into his arms and started to kiss her languidly as the energy from their mutual climaxes slowly ebbed from their bodies. Sami felt like a limp doll, like she'd never be able to move again. Still, she returned his kisses, enjoying the mixed taste of both of their orgasms in the simple act.

EJ dragged his lips from hers finally, but only to trail kisses down her neck and lower still. "God, but you're the most amazing woman."

Sami thrilled to hear him call her a woman.

EJ pushed the thin straps of her slip from her shoulders and tugged on the material to reveal her breasts to the morning light. "I can't get enough of you."

He captured one nipple in his mouth and it hardened accordingly. Sami sighed in blissful contentment as he suckled at her teat, her hand going to the back of EJ's head and encouraging him in his endeavours.

EJ licked and teased at her nipples. "My poor darlings," he lamented, "I've ignored you so this morning."

Sami smiled to hear of the adoring way EJ was speaking to her breasts. It was oddly endearing. "They've missed you," she whispered back, "but I don't think I can do what you want me to do, not again, not so soon after all of that." Sami knew the thrill EJ got from making her cum by just touching her breasts and she wanted to please him but she felt completely spent.

"All I want is for you to lie back and enjoy this, darling," EJ said throatily. "Can you do that for me?"

Sami gave a bliss filled sigh. "Yes." She settled in against the soft grass and let EJ have his way with her.

EJ worshiped at her breasts, kneading, kissing, tweaking and just making Sami's whole body feel like it was bathed in light with how contented he was making her. She was caught in a dream like state of satisfied passion and teasing caresses and Sami never wanted EJ to stop. She buried her hand in his dark hair, gently stroking his head and letting him know she approved if her cat like purring didn't already tell him all he needed to know. Her eyes were growing heavy when she heard a snap of a twig. Sami tensed as Tosh suddenly staggered out from a row of trees twenty feet or so away. He turned around and faced a tree and even though Sami couldn't see his lower body she could guess what Tosh was doing.

Tosh sighed loudly and leaned against the tree with one arm as he relieved himself. Sami was horrified. All Tosh had to do was turn around, and even though she and EJ were some distance away, he'd see them, lying out in the open like they were. EJ for his part seemed completely oblivious to Tosh's presence as he continued to suckle at her teat. Sami held her breath, not knowing what to do next. Tosh straightened up and then wandered back the way he came and Sami's whole body sagged in relief. She pushed on EJ's shoulders, trying to get him to disengage from her body.

"Noo," he moaned unhappily, one of her nipples still in his mouth, "I'm not done yet."

"Tosh is up," said Sami, pushing more firmly on him and trying to wiggle free of his weight.

"Who?" EJ mumbled incoherently.

"Tosh!" said Sami urgently. "He'll see us, Mr. DiMera – we have to get dressed."

Sami finally managed to get EJ to release her breast, but he looked very grumpy. He pouted as her words seemed to finally sink in. "Only if I get to dress you."

Sami's eyes went wide. "Wh-what?"

"I'll stop, but only if you let me dress you."

"We don't have time for that," said Sami in agitation.

"Then we're not going anywhere until I'm done." EJ lowered his head back to her breasts once more, taking her still hard bud back into his mouth.

"No," Sami groaned, desperate to make him stop in case Tosh should come looking for them and find them in such a situation. She tried to push EJ off her but it was no good, he was just too big, and it looked like he had every intention of making good with his threat. Sami gritted her teeth in frustration. "Alright, you can dress me, just make it quick! And you have to go first."

EJ reluctantly released her swollen teat. "Damn it, I'm sick to death of all these other men in your life taking you out of my bed." He scowled down at her, and Sami could have sworn she saw jealousy in EJ's eyes.

Sami had no idea what to say to that, confused by what he could mean.

EJ gave her a possessive look. "But you won't be able to escape me forever, Samantha."

Sami looked at him blankly. _What does he mean, escape him? What have we been doing all night and morning? I wasn't trying to escape him then. _In the end Sami could only stutter out a lame response. "G-get dressed, Mr.-Mr. DiMera."

EJ's lips tightened but he hauled himself off her and Sami was immediately bereft at the loss of his warm body. She watched him quickly dress and then EJ was drawing her to her feet. He smiled down at her and Sami was suddenly nervous at the wickedness she could see behind that smile. EJ started to slowly dress her, using every opportunity he could to touch her naked flesh. His fingers trailed over her body as he carefully replaced her clothing. EJ's lingering touches had Sami continually catching her breath as she tried to remember why it was she wanted to be clothed around him in the first place.

EJ seemed to particularly enjoy redressing Sami in her panties and stockings, taking extra time with that duty. EJ nuzzled her mound with his face as he knelt before her and worked on the fiddly straps of her garter. Sami's core watered accordingly, apparently well trained now as to what to expect when EJ was this close to her. Sami found it hard to imagine another man eliciting such a response from her body. She threw an anxious look over her shoulder. "Mr. DiMera, hurry up!" she hissed to him. Her instructions didn't seem to have any impact on EJ though as he continued to take his sweet time.

Finally he was done and EJ stepped back to survey his handiwork. His attention was caught by the sight of Sami's still aroused nipples jutting out from the thin material of her dress. EJ sighed heavily. "I know my beauties; I wasn't done with you either." He leant forward and gave each one a quick kiss before Sami could stop him.

Sami's cheeks flushed bright red. "Stop that! You can't do that in front of Tosh, Mr. DiMera, you have to promise me."

"Are you saying I have your permission to do it when he's not around?" countered EJ quickly.

Sami's eyes flashed fire. "You don't seem to need my permission to take what you want, Mr. DiMera."

"Says the woman who I woke up to with my hard on in her mouth," said EJ in satisfaction. "You know how to take what you want just as well as I do, sweetheart."

"OH!" Sami's cheeks flushed even brighter red, this time in outrage. She slapped him, hard across the face.

EJ just laughed, seemingly unfazed. He grabbed Sami and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't break free. EJ grinned down at her as she struggled. "God, but you're exhilarating." His hand snapped back and gave Sami's backside a resounding slap.

Sami went up on tip toes at the unexpected blow. "OW!" She glared death up at him. "You animal, you struck a woman!"

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen, alley cat," EJ said, a mischievous light in his eyes. He looked at her admiringly. "How is it that you can go from mewing compliance to spitting defiance in a matter of moments? It really is most intriguing."

"Maybe because you're an uncaring bastard!" Sami hurled the insult at him even as her bottom still throbbed in an oddly pleasant way from his slap. She struggled in his grasp to be free.

EJ's grin widened. "And am I the uncaring bastard when you're begging for me to make you cum one more time otherwise you'll die or when I give you a taste of your own medicine?"

Sami shoved against his chest with all of her strength. "Shut up!" The truth was she was madder at herself then him, but he was an easier target.

EJ let her leave his arms. "Not really an answer, sweetheart."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

EJ arched an eyebrow. "This being what exactly?"

"Upsetting me," said Sami unevenly.

EJ's lips curved up into a half smile. "As I never know what is going to upset you and what is going to make you beg for more, I don't think I can claim intent with that one, my dear."

Sami jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "You know exactly what you're doing!"

EJ gave her a thoughtful look as he scratched his cheek with one tanned finger. "Is that how it appears to you, Samantha?"

Sami drew back and frowned. "Um, yes, of course." She blinked rapidly. "Are you saying you don't know what you're doing?"

"Are you saying you do?" EJ countered quickly.

Sami hissed out a breath. "You're doing it again, answering a question with a question."

"Am I?" EJ scratched at his morning beard. "I wonder what that is all about?"

Sami opened her mouth and closed it again, completely confused. She went back to poking a finger at him. "You're making no sense!"

EJ sighed. "Of that I have no doubt."

Sami shook her head, not knowing what to say next. She couldn't even work out what they were talking about anymore. Her eye was caught by the bulge in EJ's trousers and all other thoughts left her head. "You can't go back to the camp like that," Sami squeaked.

EJ looked down at himself and then waved a casual hand. "Don't worry, sweetheart, one glimpse of Tosh and the old fella will be a distant memory."

Sami hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I don't find Tosh sexually attractive?" EJ pulled a face like he'd just sucked on a lemon. "Abundantly."

"What is he going to think having woken up and found us not there?" Sami fretted.

"He probably hasn't noticed yet."

Sami gave him a disbelieving look. "How can he not have noticed?"

EJ shrugged. "It's Tosh – he's not a worrier."

Sami threw up her hands. "I'll never understand men in a million years!"

"Men are easy," EJ informed her, "it's women who dress up as nuns and turn out to be seventeen year old runaways who are known to be liberal with the truth and prone to getting into all sorts of trouble, who are the real conundrum."

Sami's eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing at me again?"

"If I am, it's a semi-hysterical laugh," said EJ, straight faced.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm almost certain one of us is insane," said EJ slowly. "I just haven't worked out which one it is yet."

"It's you."

"Evidence does seem to be mounting in my favour, I can't deny it."

"You-you think you're crazy?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. "Why, because you want to have sex with me? No sane man would want that, right?"

EJ sighed. "See, here we go into the rabbit hole again." He ran his hand through his hair in a bemused fashion. "A second ago you were upset at being thought the crazy one and now you're upset it might be me."

Sami put her hands on her hips. "So you're saying I'm the crazy one now?"

"You might be edging out in front after this conversation."

Sami's lips tightened. "You're the rudest man I've ever met! No wonder you have to pay women to sleep with you, Mr. DiMera."

EJ wrinkled his nose. "I don't pay them for sex; I pay them not to have conversations like this afterwards."

"What's wrong with this conversation?" Sami challenged him.

"Apart from I don't know what the hell we're arguing about anymore?" asked EJ wryly. "Not a huge amount I suppose."

Sami managed to stop herself from stamping her foot in frustration. "I'm going back to the camp," she bit out.

"Good idea, sweetheart. The worst of Tosh's early morning flatulence should have abated by now."

"I'm not talking to you anymore until you stop being an idiot." Sami turned on her heel and marched off.

"Fair enough," said EJ philosophically and started to follow her. "Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering-"

Sami looked back over her shoulder as EJ paused.

EJ grinned. "We're past the dairy." He winked at her mischievously.

Sami's cheeks flushed and she snapped back round, heading off into the forest, EJ following at a more leisurely pace.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter FORTY ONE**

EJ walked behind Sami as they made their way back to the campfire, admiring the way her shapely bottom moved tantalisingly beneath her thin dress. He just wanted to jump on her and continue on from where they'd left off after being so rudely interrupted. Their confusing conversation had done little to dampen EJ's libido. If anything their exchange had left him wanting more on every level. EJ was always so ready for their next encounter around her. He felt like all Sami had to do was snap her fingers and he'd cum.

"Oww!"

EJ stumbled a little as he walked into Sami, not noticing when she'd stopped walking. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sweetheart, miles away."

Sami looked flustered by this information, and his smile widened. _I love it when I rattle her. God knows she does it enough to me. _

"Well, there you two are," said Tosh in exasperation. He'd gotten the fire going again in their absence and the dancing flames were welcomingly warm. "I was beginning to think you'd been taken by gypsies."

Sami wrinkled her nose. "There are no gypsies in these parts." She looked uncertain. "Are there?"

"The forest is riddled with them," said EJ with a nod.

"Oh," said Sami and bit her bottom lip, "aren't they meant to be dangerous?"

Tosh just shrugged. "Depends which clan you happen upon. There are good gypsies and there are bad gypsies." He rubbed his morning stubble. "It's just like bars."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "I was unaware you'd ever been in a bar you'd consider bad, Tosh."

"I haven't, but the very existence of good bars implies they must have an antithesis in a bad bar." Tosh grinned. "But you know what they say, there's only a bottle of liquor between a bad bar and a good bar."

"I don't think they or anyone else says that," noted EJ wryly.

"They should," said Tosh knowingly. He preened a little. "I feel much of what I say should be written down for history to look back upon and appreciate my brilliance."

While Tosh had been talking, EJ had been unabashedly staring at Sami, lost in his memories of last night and this morning. _I think she is getting more beautiful every day – is that possible? _

"Mr. DiMera and I were looking for breakfast," Sami blurted out.

Now Tosh was staring at her.

Sami shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked uncomfortable. "That is what we were doing when you woke up and we were gone." She was talking too quickly. "In case you were wondering, Tosh, we weren't doing anything else."

"Of course not, poppet." A small smile played around Tosh's lips. "So tell me, what did you find for breakfast?"

"Oh." Sami looked even more flustered. "We, um, we couldn't find any food." She looked up at EJ. "Could we, Mr. DiMera?"

EJ shook his head. "Nope, not a morsel," he said innocently.

"That's odd," said Tosh straight faced, "I seem to remember you were always quite good at foraging for food, old boy."

EJ's shoulders shrugged. "I must have lost my touch."

Tosh directed his attention to Sami, a cheeky light in his eyes. "What do you say, Sami? Has EJ lost his touch?" His lips twitched. "Or was he just looking in the wrong kind of bush?"

Sami flushed bright red and look mortified.

EJ was caught between delight at seeing that beautiful blush again and wanting to protect Sami from further embarrassment. He gave his friend a warning look. "It's too earlier for your brand of humour, Tosh."

Tosh chuckled. "I like to think my wit has no time frame."

"You also like to think you're charming and handsome," said EJ flatly. He gave him a pointed look. "Samantha and I were looking for food and couldn't find any, alright?"

Tosh opened his eyes wide and looked innocent. "Did I say you weren't?"

Sami grimaced. "Can we just leave it? I'm not hungry anyway." Just then her stomach gave a ferocious growl.

"Dear heavens," gasped Tosh, "either that was an untruth, young lady, or there's a bear nearby."

Sami pulled a face. "I might be a little hungry."

"Tosh and I will find some food," said EJ quickly, "I'm a bit peckish myself. You mind the fire, sweetheart, we won't be long."

Half an hour later they were all sitting down to a breakfast of eggs and berries which the men had hunted up.

"What kind of eggs are these exactly?" asked Sami as she scoffed down two.

"Unguarded," was Tosh's simple reply.

EJ was studying the map while they ate their breakfast. "We have to head northwest," he said around a mouthful of berries.

Sami picked up some berries as well. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," said EJ with a nod, "Tosh and I know this area quite well."

Sami looked around herself. "It's the middle of nowhere. You're telling me you've been here before?"

EJ waved his hand vaguely. "In the general area."

"What were you doing in the middle of nowhere in a forest?"

"Would you believe communing with nature?"

Sami arched an eyebrow. "No."

A winsome smile touched EJ's lips. "Alright then, would you believe we were hiding out until things cooled down a bit?"

"A Scotsman dinnae hides," Tosh interjected. "It was a strategic withdrawal."

"It was us running for our lives in the middle of the night."

"That's right, how much more strategic do you need something to be? We're not dead are we?"

"Amazingly, no."

"You two seem to spend a lot of time running away from things," Sami noted.

"Strategically withdrawing," Tosh corrected her quickly.

"Alright, you two seem to strategically withdraw from a lot of things."

"Almost exactly the same amount of time we spend recklessly rushing into sticky situations." EJ chuckled. "Perhaps the two things are related?"

Tosh waved a hand dismissively. "Unlikely, it's just a coincidence."

"You're only saying that because you don't remember half the things we do," said EJ in exasperation.

"I remember everything!"

"Really, do you remember Podge's party on the day we were all discharged from the air force at the end of the war?"

Tosh pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "Umm…"

"I suspected as much," said EJ wryly. "That was the time you drank so much that you became convinced you were a flying squirrel."

Tosh snapped his fingers together. "I do remember that night!" He paused. "Well, parts of it. That was when we were drinking Omar's homemade brew." Tosh rolled his eyes at Sami. "Noxious stuff, I woke up the next morning and all my pubic hair and one eyebrow had fallen out."

Sami put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle at Tosh's unabashed sharing.

"It didn't fall out. Rex and Tubs shaved you when, as a flying squirrel, you insisted you needed more lift for your maiden flight." EJ's lips quirked as he addressed Sami. "Tosh spent two months looking permanently quizzical until that eyebrow grew back."

"It added to my mystique," said Tosh confidently.

"It really didn't."

Sami grinned. "You'll have to take me along to one of these parties, they sound like a blast."

"Capital idea!"

"Over my dead body!"

Sami looked between the two men, her lips thinning as she settled in on EJ who had been appalled by the idea. "Why not, Mr. DiMera, aren't I good enough for one of your parties?"

"Sweetheart, you're too good for one of our parties," said EJ quickly. "Trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Sami crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I like to have fun as much as the next person."

Tosh chimed in. "Yes, why can't the poppet come to one of our parties? I'd say we'd all have a smashing time."

"Smashing being the operative word," EJ scowled, he didn't like being ganged up on. "especially if you're a flying squirrel who was neither a squirrel, nor possessed the power of flight."

"I distinctly remember being air born at some point in that evening," Tosh argued. "Are you sure I didn't fly?"

"You didn't fly so much as plummet."

"Plummeting is the same as flying," Tosh protested. "Well, for a certain amount of time, anyway." His brow wrinkled. "What broke my fall?"

"My overdeveloped sense of friendship," EJ informed him. "I caught you mid plummet."

"Are you sure it wasn't your inflated sense of self righteousness I landed on?"

EJ was unimpressed. "You know I couldn't walk properly for days afterwards, don't you? I put my back out catching you."

"I don't think I was the one who put your back out." Tosh gave him a pointed look. "I don't have much memory of that night, but I do remember you spending a lot of alone time with a pair of very attentive French sisters. They were twins weren't they? What were their names – Helene and Veronique, was that it?"

"I don't remember," snapped EJ. He looked sideways at Sami who looked annoyed at the mention of the other women's name. The thought of Sami being jealous over him warmed EJ from the inside out. "Although I do remember them being lovely girls, very talented."

Sami smiled sweetly. "Don't you pay them to be lovely and talented?"

"These weren't working girls; just friends of the host." EJ couldn't resist drawing Sami out. "What's the matter, alley cat – jealous?"

"Why would I be?" she huffed.

"I thought it might bother you to hear of your husband's past exploits." EJ stared her down.

Sami scowled. "You're not my husband-"

Tosh sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes but they both ignored him.

"-and I've done nothing but hear of your past exploits with women."

"Not from me," EJ reminded her. "It's you and Tosh who keep bringing them up."

"Only because you want us to!" Sami snapped. "You love having every think you're a lady's man!"

EJ folded his arms in front of his chest. "And why would I care of anyone's opinion about me?"

Sami drew back in surprise. "What?"

"Why should I care what people do or do not think of me?"

"Be-because you should." Sami looked troubled. "Reputation is important."

"See, that's your problem right there, Samantha, you're always looking for people's approval and acceptance. I don't give a damn what people say about me. Trust me; respectability is just a word people hide behind before people get to know them. No one is perfect, regardless of social station or wealth. If anything the richer people are and the higher the social standing they have, the more they have to be ashamed of."

"Oh right, and you'd know this because as a penniless, womanising thief you've circulated in all the best company." Sarcasm dripped from Sami's voice.

"Is that what you think?" asked EJ quickly. "That money and social class imbues you with some kind of greater humanity then those without?"

"I think it gives you options and makes you a better person," Sami retorted. "I mean it has to, right? All those people acting so proper and right. They never bring shame to their families."

EJ shook his head. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, sweetheart."

"I'm not a child!"

"Do you really think all those proper, well respected people are happy?"

Sami looked confused by the question. "Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"Maybe because happiness comes from accepting yourself for who you are, not for what everyone around you expects you to be."

"You don't know me; don't talk like you know me." Sami's bottom lip quivered.

"I know you better than you think, Samantha and if you'd take a break from hating yourself you might realise you are far more than your family ever gave you credit for."

"Leave my family out of this!"

"I'm not the one carrying them around inside my head, sweetheart."

Sami glared at him. "You don't know what I'm thinking!"

Tosh held up a hand. "Come now, my loves, it's too early for a lover's tiff," he chastised them gently.

"We're not lovers," Sami protested hotly, "we've only just passed the dairy!" She grimaced and looked regretful for her outburst.

Tosh pulled on his ear. "Ahh, should I understand what that means?" He looked at EJ. "Is that some kind of American expression? And if so, colour me intrigued."

"It doesn't mean anything!" Sami practically shouted at him.

Tosh looked taken aback. "Clearly."

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?" asked EJ with a frown. _That has to be a lie._ "You gave me the distinct impression that you rather enjoyed passing the dairy."

Sami was very red in the face. "Just because I passed the dairy doesn't mean I want to talk about it, or that it has to mean anything," she hissed at him.

EJ's scowl deepened. "Are you worried what's his name is going to be bothered about the fact he left you at the apple tree and now you're way pass the dairy?"

"You said I'd barely passed it." Sami bit down on her bottom lip and looked worried.

"Trust me, sweetheart, those cows are a distant memory."

Tosh was looking back and forth between them, completely bewildered. "What's happening, what's going on, what cows? Did you see cows in the forest?"

EJ looked at Tosh, having forgotten his presence for a moment. "This has nothing to do with you, Tosh, Samantha and I are talking."

"Didn't you get enough time to _talk_ when you two were foraging for food?" Tosh shook his head. "Mind you, if this is the kind of conversations you have, no wonder you both have no idea what is going on."

"I know exactly what is going on!" Sami snapped. "Mr. DiMera is taking advantage of the situation and of me until something more interesting comes along!"

EJ felt his face heat up now as his blood boiled. "Actually, sweetheart, I think that is you. I'm just the warm up act for what's his name!"

"Oh!" Sami stamped her foot. "You don't know anything!"

EJ jabbed his finger at her. "I know you're a tease!"

"Tease?" Sami spluttered. "Are you kidding me? You're just an ego on two legs who has to have every woman he sees! You take what you want and then walk away, onto your next conquest!"

"Do you want to see someone walking away, than watch this, sweetheart!" EJ turned on his heel and marched off into the forest, no particular destination in mind other than putting some distance between himself and this maddening woman.

"You don't walk out on me; I'm walking out on you!" Sami raged as she turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Tosh was left alone by the campfire with the three horses which were happily munching on some grass. He gave a resigned sigh. "Just think, my dears, we've got at least another forty eight hours in those two's company." Tosh pulled a face. "Are you all as excited as I am about that fact?" Wallace chose that precise moment to lift his tail and deposit a huge mound of excrement on the ground with a series of noisy, moist plops. Tosh nodded. "Aye, that's pretty much what I was thinkin' as well, Wallace. These diamonds had better be bloody worth it."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter FORTY TWO**

Sami jumped a little as she heard a twig snap behind her. She swung round and was a little disappointed to see Tosh standing there. She looked back at the lake as he came to stand beside her.

Tosh nudged her gently with one shoulder. "Feeling better, poppet?"

Sami swallowed hard. "No." She looked up at Tosh. "Why does he have to be such a jack ass?"

"I attribute a lot of EJ's short comings to inbreeding." He looked at Sami and half smiled. "Although I don't think I can attribute the display this morning to that." Tosh shook his head. "You drive the man batty, poppet."

"I seem to have that effect on people," said Sami unhappily.

"EJ prides himself on being a man who's always in control of himself and with you, little one," Tosh chuckled, "he's completely unhinged – it's rather entertaining."

The corner of her mouth turned down. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, Tosh." Sami fought back tears. "Mr. DiMera hates me."

Tosh laughed out loud, the sound startling some nearby ducks on the lake who took flight. "I think the one thing I can say with the greatest of certainty is that your Mr. DiMera doesn't hate you, Sami."

"He's not mine," said Sami sadly. She glanced over at the nearby grass which still held the imprints of their bodies from the night before. _Although I want him to be._ She gave an impatient shake of her head at the wayward thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he just wants sex from me." Sami wrung her hands. "And I don't blame him. What else could I offer a man like him? He's done so many things, seen so many things – I can't compete with that."

"Why does it have to be a competition?"

"If everything isn't a competition then how come I always feel like a loser?" Sami had meant to say those words defiantly, as though she didn't care, but instead they came out uneven and choked.

"Oh poppet," sighed Tosh, putting his arms around her and giving her a hug, "you're not a loser."

Sami lay her head on his chest and choked back a sob. "Th-then what am I, Tosh, because I don't seem to be able to find anywhere I fit in?"

"You, young lady, are a woman ahead of your time." Tosh gave her a squeeze as they hugged.

Sami looked up at him. "I-I am?"

"This world you were born into just isn't ready for an independent, ballsy woman who wants to make her own way in the world. If you were born a hundred years from now I bet you'd be well on your way to becoming President of your country."

Sami laughed despite herself. "Women can't be President, we can't even vote."

Tosh tapped on her nose with one finger. "And it will be women like you, poppet, who change that. You mark my words."

"I find that hard to believe. I just seem to destroy everything I come in contact with."

"Pish posh, EJ and I are still standing, aren't we? You haven't destroyed us yet."

"We're in a forest being hunted down by murderers, thieves and mercenaries and it is all my fault." Sami's bottom lip quivered again at the thought of anything happening to these two men who had wheedled their way into her reluctant heart for two very different reasons. "I'm probably going to get us all killed."

Tosh rolled his eyes. "Someone's a little full of themselves, aren't they?" Tosh drew back and held Sami at arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "I think EJ and I can lay claim to at least half of those murderers, thieves and mercenaries, young lady – you can't hog all the glory. We're hardly debutants you've led astray, poppet, don't be so hard on yourself."

"But Mr. DiMera blames me for all of this trouble," said Sami anxiously.

Tosh's lips twisted. "That isn't what EJ blames you for."

Sami blinked in confusion. "Then what does he blame me for?"

Tosh hesitated, as though he was choosing his words carefully. "For changing the game."

"What does that mean?" asked Sami with a frown.

"It means he's a little out of his depth with you and doesn't always handle that feeling very well."

Sami threw her arms up. "See, I told you, I annoy him, I annoy everyone!"

"Maybe if you were honest with EJ about Will-"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Sami felt her heart sink. "Because the only reason he wants me is because he thinks he's stealing me from another man. Mr. DiMera doesn't want me at all; he's just a thief on a mission."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Tosh in disbelief.

Sami stepped away from Tosh and wrapped her arms around her body, turning around and looking back out over the lake. "Why else would a man like him want someone like me?"

"You seem to come up with a lot of reasons as to why you won't tell EJ about Will – you don't want him to catch you in another lie, you need him to get you to Budapest, and now this." Tosh walked around to face Sami, his face very serious. "And don't think I haven't noticed that at first your lies were to keep him at bay and now they are to keep him close."

Sami couldn't meet his eye. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

Tears filled Sami's eyes at the question. "I can't love him," she said hoarsely.

"Why not?"

"Every man in my life I've tried to love has broken my heart, except for Will." A tear slipped down Sami's cheek as she tried to hold back the flood. "No, that's not true, even Will left me in the end." Bitter disappointment at her brother's abandonment of her flooded her body and for the first time Sami was forced to face it.

"Will went to serve his country," said Tosh gently, "it wasn't a rejection of you, Sami."

"But he had to leave me in that horrible house all alone to do it," said Sami. She gave a choked sob.

Tosh rubbed her arm comfortingly. "He couldn't take you with him, sweetie. You know that. Besides, didn't you say he was coming back for you?"

"But he didn't," said Sami in anguish. "He'd rather chase down some stupid diamonds then be with me."

"I don't think you should judge your brother until you get a chance to talk to him, face to face."

Sami scrubbed away her tear angrily. "I know." She looked up at Tosh, her face set in determination. "How can I love a man like, Mr. DiMera? He doesn't take anything seriously and you said yourself that he considers this all a game."

Tosh pulled a face. "Oh, I think you might be misquoting me there, poppet."

Sami held up her left hand and wiggled the ring finger which sported EJ's ring. "He pretended to marry me, nothing is as it seems with that man."

"Never a truer word spoken, but not how you mean, I think."

Sami's chin came up. "Look, I-I want him." She felt her cheeks heat with that admission, the first time she'd admitted anything like that outside the throes of passion. "Mr. DiMera has awoken things in me-" Sami shook her head, trying to find the right words through the assault on her emotions at just thinking about EJ. "-I just never imagined could be." Sami shifted a little uncomfortably under Tosh's patient gaze but ploughed on and voiced her deepest fear. "But there is so very little of my heart left," she whispered unevenly, "and I'm not brave enough to risk it on anyone, least of all a man like Mr. DiMera."

"There is more to him than you give him credit for," said Tosh huskily.

"Maybe you're right," said Sami painfully. She shook her head, fear making her voice shake. "But if I give the last of my heart away and he destroys it, what will become of me?"

"Poppet, you're braver and more resilient then you give yourself credit for."

Sami bit her bottom lip, wanting to believe that was true. "All I know, Tosh, is that if I give my heart away to one more man who abuses it, I'm not going to be able to go on." Sami looked away over the lake. "I've never been good enough for any man, but Mr. DiMera wants me, for whatever reason. I have no expectations beyond that."

"I don't think that is true."

"I'm going to make it true," said Sami fiercely, "I have to."

Tosh sighed. "You talk a good game, poppet, I just don't think you realise how hard a path you've chosen."

"I'll never be enough for him, I've accepted that," said Sami resolutely, "but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun along the way."

"Is this what this is?" asked Tosh sceptically. "You having fun?"

"What Mr. DiMera and I have is for right now, I understand that. Then when we find Will our paths will separate." Sami's jaw hardened. "I have to be ready for that."

Tosh folded his arms in front of me. "If you ask me, I don't think either of you are in the least bit ready for any of this."

Sami grimaced, frightened Tosh was right about her but not wanting to admit it. Somewhere along the way she'd become addicted to being around EJ and each day was drawing her deeper into her fascination with him. He drove her crazy but in a way no one else ever had. EJ had something of her Sami didn't realise she had to give and now it was his and she didn't even know if he knew it.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stalked up and down the forest clearing like a caged beast, his hands opening and closing into fists continuously. His face was set in angry lines as he unconsciously ground his teeth.

Tosh appeared from the line of trees. "Well, here you are, sulking I see. I told you my feelings about being the only grown up on this little jaunt into fame and fortuen." He walked towards EJ who had stopped pacing and fixed him with a death glare. "I don't know why AARRGGHH!" Tosh cried out as EJ lashed out and punched him in the face, sending Tosh falling backwards on his bottom on the ground. Tosh looked up at him in disbelief. "What _the hell_ was that?"

EJ bent down and grabbed Tosh by his shirt front and dragged him to his feet, drawing back his fist to punch him again. "You bastard!" he growled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter FORTY THREE**

Tosh's eyes went wide as he looked down the barrel of EJ's fist. "I've been a bastard for as long as you've known me, why the brouhaha about it now?"

"I saw you!" EJ spat out.

"Saw me what?" asked a confused Tosh. "Look, old boy, you know me, I never mind taking a punch as long as I know what I've done, but I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"You had your hands all over her." EJ's hand tightened on Tosh's shirt front at the memory.

Tosh looked at him blankly. "Her who?"

"Samantha," EJ growled.

Tosh's eyes went wide. "What, I never did!"

EJ felt the blood pumping in his ears, his jealous anger threatening to overwhelm him. "I saw you, just now, by the lake."

"You mean the hug?" Tosh shook his head. "You hit me because I gave poppet a hug?"

"Stop calling her that!" EJ raged. He threw Tosh backwards onto the ground. "I'm sick of you two having cutesy names for each other and running off together! You couldn't wait until my back was turned before you drove a knife into it!"

"Sami doesn't have a cutesy name for me," said Tosh indignantly as he glared up at EJ.

"She calls you by your name." Fresh frustration flooded EJ's body. "Why the hell would she do that and yet still refuses to call me anything other than Mr. DiMera?" EJ lunged for Tosh, completely overcome by wayward emotions.

Tosh wasn't such an easy target this time though. He grabbed EJ's leg and sank his teeth into his thigh.

EJ gave a howl of pain and tried to shake him off. Tosh was like a terrier and hung on for dear life until EJ's leg gave way and they both landed on the ground. They rolled around on the grass, each of them trying to get the upper hand and EJ was finding Tosh to be one slick customer. He couldn't seem to get a hold of him and even though EJ threw a few punches they kept on hitting air or the grass beneath them. "Hold still, you slippery bastard, take this beating like a man!"

Tosh managed to roll them over so he was on top. He locked his legs around EJ's neck and tightened his grip. EJ's face was shoved into Tosh's groin and he struggled to get free. "Gem yourf balfs out of mf pafe!"

EJ's muffled cry made Tosh grin as he simply applied more pressure. "Don't be so precious, old boy, I've never had any complaints about my balls being in anyone's face before."

EJ clawed at Tosh's legs, surprised at how strong the other man's inner thighs were. "Lef me gof orf I'll bife fem off!"

Tosh blanched, and gave EJ a concerned look. "You wouldn't dare."

EJ glared at him through his legs, face red and veins bulging. "Fatch me!"

Tosh instantly released EJ who sucked in a noisy lungful of air. EJ lay on the ground gasping as Tosh put some distance between them scooting backwards on his backside. Tosh glared at him. "I'm nae the man yae wanta beat up, yae numpty!"

EJ rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his face, breathing heavily, his anger spent for the moment.

"It's William bloody Lewis yae've got the hump with and yae're taking it out on mae!" said Tosh indignantly. "Yae can't honestly believe I'd make a move on yae woman."

EJ squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. He'd gone looking for Sami to try and apologise for their fight and had found her in the arms of Tosh, whispering secrets to him. In his heart of hearts EJ knew that neither Sami nor Tosh would ever betray him like that but some wild beast was unleashed inside of him and all reason left him. It was all he could do not to go and rip them apart but EJ had somehow found the strength to walk away. When Tosh had sought him out, the last of his restraint was gone. EJ had never been jealous before in his life and he simply didn't know how to deal with this rampaging beast of an emotion. "God," he groaned, "I'm going insane."

Tosh propped himself up on his elbows and gave EJ a disdainful look. "You'll nae get any argument from mae."

"I can't handle all of these feelings." EJ sat up abruptly. "I have to end it."

Tosh snorted loudly.

EJ looked at him sideways. "Alright, fine, I can't end it."

"Obviously."

"This being jealous business is atrocious," EJ lamented, "it's like my whole brain just shuts down and all I want to do is hurt someone as badly as I'm hurting."

"Yes, well," said Tosh, dusting himself off, "can't say I'm a fan of this new colour in your emotional spectrum either."

EJ put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do next."

"Can I suggest you stop taking swings at the one person who is actually on your side?"

EJ expelled a defeated breath. "Yes, of course, you're right. Sorry, old boy."

"Apology accepted."

They sat in silence for a long moment, EJ trying to collect himself.

"You know, you never ask how I am," said Tosh suddenly.

EJ shot him a bewildered look. "Excuse me?"

"It's always me, me, me these days," Tosh sniffed. "Never a thought for old Tosh and how he is feeling."

EJ hesitated and then grimaced. "Alright, you're right, sorry. I guess I have become rather self obsessed lately. How are you?"

Tosh looked pleased to be asked. "Fine." He paused. "A little gassy maybe."

EJ just stared at him. "A little gassy?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I've been trying to deal with life changing realisations and my whole entire future happiness and all you've got is you're a little gassy?"

"I think it was the berries from breakfast," Tosh volunteered blithely.

"Gassy doesn't compare with a potential broken heart," said EJ through gritted teeth. "This is the rest of my life we're talking about."

"I've never noticed this before but you have a tendency to be overly dramatic at times," said Tosh casually.

EJ moved so he was facing Tosh directly as they both sat on the ground and fixed him with an intense look. "What did you and Samantha talk about? You have to tell me, Tosh."

"No I don't."

"Aright," said EJ through gritted teeth, "you don't have to tell me, but it'd mean a lot to me if you did. How is she feeling? What is she thinking?"

"I know this might be a crazy idea but why don't you just talk to the girl yourself? You know, sort a few things out between the both of you?"

"I've tried that, but then usually one of us gets mad at the other and then we end up kissing and well-" EJ wrinkled his nose, "-things rather get out of hand."

"It can't be that hard to control yourself for five minutes to have a decent conversation."

EJ blew out a despondent breath. "You'd think that." He paused. "But you'd be wrong. Samantha and I can't seem to stop pushing each other's buttons."

"Then try taking your finger off her button."

"Watch it," EJ growled, "I won't have Samantha spoken about like that."

"I was having a go at you, not her," said Tosh wryly. "But this overly protective thing you have going on regarding her is rather cute, if completely unnecessary." Tosh stood up and brushed his hands together to get rid of the grass. "Look, do you want my opinion?"

EJ stood up as well, grimacing a little as Tosh's bite wound made its presence felt. "Oddly enough, yes."

"Stop bewildering Sami. She's young and vulnerable and whatever the two of you are doing together when you're alone is confusing the hell out of her. Physical intimacy is a huge thing for a woman like her-"

"You think I don't know that?" asked an aggrieved EJ. He ran his head through his hair. "Do you think I'm taking advantage of Samantha? You have to know that was never my intention."

"I think you're giving her too much to handle. You need to back off a bit, but also let her know you're still there."

"So give her space but stay close?"

"Exactly."

EJ blinked. "How am I meant to do that?"

"Hey, you asked for advice, I'm a big picture kinda guy – you have to work out the finer details for yourself."

"You don't know what you're asking of me," EJ groaned. "I can't be around Samantha without losing control."

"I hate to point out the bleedin' obvious, boyo but you're meant to be the grown up in this relationship – you're twice her age."

"No I'm not!"

"Alright, close to twice her age, if you want to quibble about those three years."

"I do."

"That point being is that is a fragile young woman you are dealing with, despite all of her bravado. She's only known abandonment and judgment from those she's loved and if you really care about her-"

"I love her." EJ swallowed painfully. "I love her, Tosh."

"Then prove it," said Tosh forcefully, "ask more of yourself then you have with any other woman or human being for that matter, before in your life – put Sami first, her needs and wants above your own and you might be surprised what comes of it."

EJ pictured being around Sami and not being drawn into her intoxicating allure and losing himself in it. "I don't know if I can." The admission was a hard one to make from a man who'd never admit weakness of any form.

Tosh looked him straight in the eye. "Then you don't deserve that precious young woman."

EJ's chin came up, his natural determination rising to the surface. "You're right, of course you're right. Samantha is worth any kind of sacrifice to me, for as long as it takes." EJ gave a lop sided smile. "Thank you, Tosh, you're surprisingly good at this relationships stuff."

"Apparently I have a knack."

"Unexpected," EJ commented.

"To say the least."

EJ offered Tosh his hand to shake. "No hard feelings?"

"Why would there be?" Tosh asked as he shook his hand. "I won."

"You didn't win."

"I kicked your English ass."

"You fought like a girl."

"If it makes you feel better to believe that you were beaten by a girl, then so be it."

"You didn't beat me."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"All I'm saying is that I didn't have your balls in my mouth at the end of that little tussle."

"Because you fought dirty."

"You hit me first, in a completely unprovoked attack!"

"I apologised for that!"

"Aye well, don't hold your breath waiting for my balls to follow suit."

EJ blew out a breath. "I suppose I deserved that. Just do me a favour, will you?"

"Oh, he drags me into his labyrinth of a love life and now he wants a favour, typical."

"Just don't tell Samantha about my little-"

"Nervous breakdown?"

"Moment of weakness."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"It will cost you."

EJ sighed. "What?"

"From now on you have to call me Rooster."

"Is that going to segue into you bringing up the word cock in general conversation?"

"I can't rule out that possibility."

"Never going to happen."

"Alright, the very next skirt clad beauty we see; you have to tell them I'm an exceptional lover, the likes of which there is no equal."

"And on what would I be basing this statement?"

"Word of mouth."

"By that I'm guessing you mean the words coming out of your mouth."

"But of course."

"Alright fine, you just remember to stay stum about our little fracas."

"My lips are sealed."

"Only in my wildest fantasies."

"Rude."

"Not going to lose any sleep over it."

"Fair enough. Shall we head back to camp? Sami must be wondering where we've gotten to."

"Lead on, MacDuff."

"I wish you'd stop quoting MacBeth – everyone ended up dead in that tale," Tosh grumbled.

"Just walk."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter FORTY FOUR**

Tosh and EJ walked back to the camp site together to find Sami waiting for them. EJ felt a rush of joy at seeing her again, despite how short their separation had been.

She brushed a length of blonde hair from her face and EJ remembered what it had felt like to have his fingers tangled in those luscious locks and his hands tingled at the memory.

An uncertain smile touched Sami's lips. "Oh, there you are, I was beginning to worry." She looked EJ up and down. "You're limping, what happened?"

EJ grimaced and cast a sideways look at Tosh. "I was bitten by a flying squirrel."

"What, how?" Sami looked very confused.

"He provoked the squirrel," said Tosh with a straight face. "The little guy definitely had the moral high ground in that little scrap."

"For once," said EJ flatly.

"Are you going to be alright to ride?" asked Sami with a frown.

"I'll be fine." He half smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm far harder than that to get rid of."

Sami bit her bottom lip and looked as though she wanted to say something more but couldn't. They stared at each other, EJ looking intently into Sami's eyes to try and work out what it was she was thinking. Time stood still between them.

Tosh cleared his throat after a long moment. "Look, I'm as much a fan of standing still and staring at people as the next person, but don't we have a destiny in the shape of thirteen diamonds waiting for us?"

EJ reluctantly pulled his attention from Sami and glanced at his watch. "Tosh is right; we need to get a wriggle on. We're losing good riding time."

"When isn't Tosh right?" asked Tosh smugly.

"How long will it take for us to get to Budapest from here?" asked Sami.

EJ walked over to check the fire was out properly. "About two days of hard riding, I'd guess, depending on what obstacles we come across."

"Obstacles, what kinds of obstacles?"

EJ looked up to see a concerned look on Sami's face. "Mountains, ravines, rivers, mercenaries, the weather, wild animals." EJ shrugged. "You know, sweetheart, obstacles."

"What he's saying, poppet, is that we're not out of the woods yet, quite literally." Tosh winked at her.

Sami looked at the forest all around them, and put her hand to fiddle with her locket. "It's hard to imagine something this beautiful could be so dangerous."

EJ's eyes were on her. "It's often the way," he said huskily, warm gaze not leaving her.

Sami suddenly gave a loud gasp.

EJ was immediately concerned. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She gave him a distressed look, her hands at her neck. "My necklace, it's gone." Sami started to scramble around the smouldering camp fire, looking for it. "I have to find it."

EJ forced himself to remain calm despite yet another flood of jealousy over seeing Sami so desperate to find another man's gift to her. "I can't see it anywhere – you might have lost it swimming."

"What?" Sami's eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed pink.

EJ made a regretful clucking sound. "It's probably gone for good."

"NO!" Sami cried out. She went to run past him. "I have to find it."

EJ grabbed her arm and stalled her. "Samantha, we don't really have time."

She jerked her arm free. "So you two go, I'll find the necklace myself."

"Is it worth a lot?" asked Tosh innocently.

Sami blinked back tears. "To me it's priceless."

EJ felt like screaming_. How can she be so upset about a trinket a man she barely knows gave her after what we just shared?_ His body still throbbed from the multiple releases she'd given him and he had to believe hers was the same. If only they'd made love properly then his seed could be inside her now, staking his claim in the most intimate way possible. _God, I hope I get Samantha pregnant and then she'll be mine forever._ EJ made a strangled noise over the unexpected thought.

Tosh eyed him curiously. "Are you alright, old boy? You look like you just swallowed your tongue."

"I, ah, indigestion."

"Really?" Tosh looked sceptical.

EJ blinked, looking at Tosh blankly. _I want to have children with Samantha, when did this happen?_ Children were something EJ had never thought he'd wanted. It had been lower down the list then marriage and that was saying something. Meeting Sami had struck EJ like a lightning bolt and to suddenly realise he wanted it all with her, not just marriage but children as well, shook him to his foundations.

Tosh cocked his head. "Are you having a stroke? Would you like me to slap you?" He stepped forward and raised his hand.

EJ grabbed at Tosh's arm before he could strike him. "How does a slap cure a stroke?" He glared at his friend.

"Slapping is a great cure all," said Tosh confidently, "or at least the nuns at my orphanage thought so."

Sami shook her head impatiently. "I'm going to look for my necklace."

"Wait." EJ stalled her. "Tosh and I will look for your necklace."

"We will?"

"We will."

Tosh shrugged. "Looks like we will."

"You have to find it," said Sami anxiously, following after them as they started towards the lake.

"I know," EJ said tersely_. When we find Lewis I'm going to wrap the sodding thing around his neck and strangle the man with it. _

They reached the water's edge and a quick survey of the area didn't reveal the necklace.

"Oh no," Sami groaned, "it's in the water."

"That's why I'm a once a week bath man myself," said Tosh knowingly, "nothing good comes of immersing yourself in water willy nilly."

"Tosh can't swim," EJ informed Sami.

Tosh looked indignant. "I can hold my own."

"If by holding your own you mean thrashing about in the water, screaming like a little girl and waiting for me to come and rescue you, then yes, I guess you can hold your own."

Tosh glared at him. "I had a cramp that time."

"We were in four feet of water."

Samantha headed directly towards the water, ignoring their banter.

EJ quickly caught her up and grabbed her arm again. "Samantha, I said we'd find it and we will. You go back and get the horses organised. Tosh and I will be there as soon as we find your necklace." EJ inclined his head and indicated for Tosh to follow him in the water.

Tosh pulled a very reluctant face. "I feel I should supervisor your progress from here, you know, make sure you don't miss a spot."

"Please, Tosh, help find it, I don't know what I'll do if I lose it." Sami's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably.

EJ watched Tosh try and say no to those pleading blue eyes, glad he wasn't the only one who struggled to deny Sami anything.

"Never let it be said that James McIntosh ever turned his back on a damsel in distress." Tosh gave a courtly bow. "Fear not, dear lady, I will not rest until you have your keepsake back in you custody, nestled safely in your bosom and-"

"Less talk of bosoms and more actually getting wet," EJ snapped. He was already up to his thighs in water.

Tosh turned around to glare at him. "You can't rush chivalry."

"Apparently you can't rush procrastination either."

"Rather the point don't you think?"

"Tosh if you're afraid of the water I understand," Sami interjected. "You don't have to go in."

Tosh sucked in an offended breath. "I'm nae afraid!" To demonstrate his lack of fear Tosh marched to the water's edge, pulled off his boots and stepped into the water. He blanched. "Tell me the water gets warmer the further out you go."

"The water gets warmer the further out you go," replied EJ straight faced.

"Is that lie?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"No."

"Then no, it wasn't a lie."

"I really appreciate this, Tosh."

Tosh put on a brave smile for Sami as he looked over his shoulder at her. "All in a day's work for we heroic type people, poppet."

"Head back to the camp, Samantha," EJ urged her. "I promise you, Tosh and I will find your necklace."

Sami looked torn but seemed to take EJ at his word, heading back to camp. EJ watched her leave with a feeling of vague frustration. He wanted so much more than Sami seemed to want to give him. How were they ever going to get to the place EJ wanted them so desperately to be? He stood there for a long moment, lost in his own thoughts.

Tosh meanwhile was ducking down under the water, diligently looking for Sami's lost necklace, whilst keeping his feet firmly on the ground. He was walking back and forth, looking under the water and after a few minutes came to stand by EJ. "Tell you what, old boy, you look deeper out and I'll keep doing this more shallow area." He indicated EJ's height. "You know, because you're taller and all, it will be easier, not because I'm frightened or anything, it just makes sense."

"We're not going to find the necklace in the lake." EJ's eyes were still fixated on the last spot he'd seen Sami.

"That's a bit defeatist, and I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on disappointing poppet with that kind of news."

"We won't find it in the lake because it is here." EJ reached into his shirt pocket and drew out the necklace.

Tosh gasped and threw him an accusatory look. "If you had the bloody thing all along why am I up to my armpits in water?"

"Samantha couldn't know I took it from her."

Tosh threw his arms up in the air and made a noisy splash. "Unbelievable."

"Oh shut up, you needed a bath anyways."

"The only thing that is saving you right now from my wrath is the fact something is nibbling at my dangly bits and I'm finding it quite pleasant." Tosh shook his head. "Why did you take it in the first place, or can I guess?"

"I was tired of seeing it always hanging around her neck," said EJ in agitation. "It was like Lewis had bloody branded her with the thing."

"So you stole it."

"I relocated it without Samantha's knowledge."

"I believe that is the definition of stealing, yes."

EJ gave Tosh a frustrated look. "It was a moment of impulse. I noticed it had slipped from Samantha's neck and was on the ground and I simply picked it up and didn't say anything. I was hoping she'd not notice until we were long gone from here."

Tosh folded his arms in front of his chest. "Do you remember anything from our little chat earlier or do I need to bite you again?"

"You don't know what it's like," EJ bit out, "seeing another man's gift to Samantha around her neck all the time. It's driving me crazy."

"But didn't we decide this isn't all about you?"

EJ shook his head, knowing his friend was right and hating it. This was going to be far harder then he'd even begun to imagine.

Tosh pursed his lips. "You know, I feel like you need to know something rather important-"

"No more advice, Tosh," EJ gritted out, "I've had enough."

"This isn't so much advice as-"

"I don't want to hear it, Tosh!" EJ snapped.

"Yes, but-"

"NO!" EJ stalked off out of the water and headed back towards their camp, unable to talk about this rationally anymore.

Tosh put his hands on his hips, glaring at his retreating back. "Fine, you go then, don't listen to old Tosh! One of these days I'm going to have something important to say and you're going to be sorry you didn't let me finish a sentence or two."

EJ didn't stop walking. "The day you have anything vaguely interesting to say to me Tosh is the day pigs will fly."

"How rude," Tosh huffed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter FORTY FIVE**

Sami paced up and down, continuously grabbing for the necklace around her neck to calm herself down only to find it wasn't there which made her pace even more. The necklace was her last link with Will and she felt frantic at the thought of having lost it. EJ stepped through the clearing and Sami immediately saw her necklace in his hands. She ran over to him. "You found it!" Without thinking Sami threw her arms around EJ's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you." She drew back awkwardly, her sense returning, but EJ's arm stayed around her waist.

EJ looked a little surprised by her enthusiasm, but gave that little crooked smile of his, the one that made Sami's heart flutter. "You're welcome, Samantha." His hand stroked her back lightly as he spoke. "Shall I put it on for you?"

Sami didn't need his help to slip the trinket over her head but she found herself nodding, mesmerised as always by being this close to him. EJ turned her around so they were both facing in the same direction and stepped in even closer. The heat rolled off his body and consumed hers, making Sami's stomach flip flop helplessly. EJ must have known he didn't need to undo the clasp of the necklace to put it back around her neck. Sami let herself dare to hope he was doing it this way because he wanted to be as close to her as much as she wanted to be close to him.

One large hand swept her hair to one side, those long fingers scraping gently across her skin. Sami pressed her lips together tightly to stop herself from moaning out loud at the soft touch. The gentle caress caused her to remember EJ's thorough dressing of her a short time ago. The ache between Sami's legs exploded into life and she immediately felt her core water. EJ's hot breath was on her neck, tickling the little hairs at the nape of her neck and Sami struggled to remain up right. He seemed to linger over the task of securing her necklace and Sami wasn't sure if it was because of the small clasp or something else entirely.

"There you go," said EJ huskily. His hand swept her hair back in place as her necklace was once again securely fastened around her neck.

Sami reluctantly stepped away from the heat of his body and turned around to look up at him. "Thank you." She looked down at the heart shaped locket she held in her hands. "I'm sorry I made such a fuss." Her eyes met his and her knees weakened again at the way EJ was looking at her. "You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you're a passionate woman who feels things deeply."

Sami's eyes widened a little.

"And I'm the one who's sorry," he continued on throatily.

"Wh-what for?"

"For the way I behaved before." EJ grimaced. "It was unforgivable."

Sami swallowed hard around the suddenly painful lump in her throat. "You regret what happened by the lake?" She felt like bursting out into tears at that thought.

"No." EJ took a hasty step towards her and shook his head firmly. "That isn't what I meant, Samantha." He lifted a finger and traced the curve of her jaw ever so lightly. "I don't regret a single moment of our time alone."

Sami's flesh buzzed at EJ's touch and a warm blush crept up her neck. Unbidden her hand came up and wrapped itself around his. "You don't?" she whispered.

EJ moved closer still, their bodies almost touching but not quite. "My only regret is that it always ends too soon."

Sami's heart filled to overflowing with his admission. "But we've spent hours, umm, you know, ahh, together." Her cheeks burnt with her blushing as she struggled to put into words what it was they'd shared.

EJ stroked her flaming cheek with the hand she was still holding. "No one who glimpses paradise could ever be satisfied with just a taste."

EJ's voice was low and sultry, reverberating through Sami and resonating in her most intimate of places. It seemed impossible that just his voice could do this to her.

"The more I have of you, the more I want."

"And when you have all of me, will you be bored?" asked Sami painfully. She dreaded his answer.

"I can't ever imagine being bored by you, alley cat." His perfectly formed lips turned up in a small smile. "You're not the kind of woman a man tires of."

Sami frowned. "That hasn't been my experience so far. I seem to exasperate everyone I meet."

"Only those who have no magnificence in their souls could grow tired of you, Samantha." EJ looked regretful. "And that is what I was trying to apologise to you about. I'm sorry for how I carried on after breakfast. It's was stupid and childish of me."

"Well, I wasn't exactly being easy to get along with either," she conceded. Sami looked up at him. "I'm sorry too."

"You awaken a lot of emotion in me, Samantha." His finger traced her lips. "It's hard for me to control myself around you."

Sami's lips were throbbing from his touch and she was desperate for EJ to replace his fingers with his lips, but his words intrigued her. "Wh-what kind of emotions?"

"Strong, conflicting ones."

Sami grimaced internally, EJ's answer not very helpful in figuring out what he was thinking. But then what answer would she give if he asked the same question of her? Sami bit her bottom lip nervously at the thought.

"I want you to feel safe with me."

Sami ponder that for a moment. "Am I?" she asked unevenly. "Am I safe with you, Mr. DiMera?"

"I'll never let anyone hurt you," said EJ earnestly, "you have to know that, sweetheart."

Sami gathered her courage. "And does that include you?" Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for him to reply.

"I don't want to make promises to you I can't keep." EJ's tone was very serious, his eyes never leaving her face. "I-", EJ coughed to clear his throat, "I'm not notoriously kind to those people in my life. I don't mean not to be but as you have so astutely pointed out on more than one occasion, Samantha, I'm a pretty self involved person."

"I never called you that." Sami felt guilty for all the things she'd said to this man who had only ever tried to help her.

"I think the implication was there." EJ's lips quirked. "And quite rightly so, I might add. My point is, sweetheart, is that I don't ever intend to hurt you but the chances are pretty high that I will." His fingers tangled with hers. "Just know that I'm trying to be a better man." EJ lifted his hand that she was still holding onto and raised her hand to his lips. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand in a lingering caress. "Because you deserve nothing less."

Sami had read about women swooning in books before but had dismissed it as something a weak minded, ridiculous woman would do. With EJ so close, however, his hot breath on the back of her hand and the way he was looking at her, Sami felt a definite swoon coming on. Her breathing was erratic as her heart threatened to hammer its way out of her chest.

"Samantha." Her name was whispered against the delicate flesh of the back of her hand and Sami felt herself falling into those warm, velvety eyes, head spinning.

"HERE I AM, WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST, LOOKING UP AT THE CLOUDS, NOT SEEING ANYTHING BUT SKY AS I APPROACH THE CAMP."

Sami groaned at the sound of Tosh's booming voice coming towards them, not wanting the intimate moment between her and EJ to be broken. She thought she saw disappointment on EJ's face as well as he let go of her hand.

"NOW I'M STOPPING TO DO UP MY SHOE LACE, GIVING EVERYONE PLENTY OF TIME TO SORT THEMSELVES OUT IF NEEDS BE."

EJ's lips twisted wryly. "Subtle he's not."

Sami's shoulders sagged, her body and mind in a state of turmoil over what had just passed between them. She tried to regain her senses. "Tosh is just trying to be polite, I guess."

"You like him, don't you?"

Sami's eyes widened in surprise at the intense sounding question. "Of course, why wouldn't I? Tosh has been nothing but sweet to me."

"OH MY, THESE SHOE LACES CERTAINLY ARE HARD TO DO UP, THIS IS TAKING ME FOREVER. OH WELL, I'LL JUST TAKE A LITTLE LONGER AND GET THE JOB DONE RIGHT."

"Do you like him better than me?"

"Oh, ah, what?" Sami stumbled to find an answer for the amazing question. _How could he ask me that after all that we've shared? _

"Do you like Tosh better than you like me?" EJ repeated his question, his gaze so intense it was hard for Sami to look him in the eye.

Sami faltered, not knowing what to say next. EJ had a strange, wild look in his eyes that told her she should choose her next words very carefully.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter FORTY SIX**

"Th-that is a crazy question, Mr. DiMera." Sami shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. "I like you both in different ways."

That wasn't what EJ wanted to hear. "The difference being?" he pushed her.

Sami's cheeks flushed as he tried to back her into a corner. "The difference being Tosh doesn't ask me silly questions."

Jealousy curled in the pit of EJ's stomach once again and he tried valiantly to overcome it. He'd just promised Sami he was going to be a better man only moments ago and already he was failing at the task.

"AND NOW I'M WALKING INTO THE CLEARING, HERE I COME, WALKING, WALKING, WALKING."

EJ watched Sami's face register relief at seeing the other man. It had been a stupid question to ask but he felt so insecure around her and it was yet another new emotion for EJ to deal with. _I hope I get better at this._

"And here I am." Tosh grinned at them both.

"Nice heralding," EJ commented dryly.

Tosh waggled an eyebrow. "I like to make an entrance." He looked between them. "So, are you two all sorted?"

"We're fine."

Tosh looked at Sami. "Poppet?"

"Everything's fine, Tosh," Sami confirmed. 

Tosh rubbed his hands together. "Excellent, so we can be on our way." He paused. "I've been thinking."

EJ shook his head. "The three most dreaded words a Scotsman could ever say."

"Ignore him, Tosh," said Sami, "what have you been thinking?"

"I think we should be prepared for the worst."

"Oh god," EJ groaned, "you're not going to sing again are you?"

"I have a beautiful singing voice," said Tosh indignantly.

"You sound like a cow being slowly strangled."

"Stop it you two!" Sami threw up her hands. "Geez Louise, we're never going to get anywhere at this rate."

Tosh jabbed an accusatory finger at EJ. "He keeps interrupting me."

"Ignore him."

EJ's lips twisted in a taunting smile. "Yes, old boy, ignore me."

Tosh sent him a sideways glare and did just that. "I don't think we should discount the fact that we may not have shaken our friends from the train, or even your neck scar man."

EJ nodded. "I suppose not."

"We don't have any weapons."

"I told you to look for some on the train, and instead you brought a chicken."

"There were no weapons on the train and I didn't see you complaining about the chicken come dinner time last night. You can't eat a knife."

"You also can't stab someone with a chicken."

"You can if you're determined enough."

"You cannot stab someone with a chicken," EJ insisted stubbornly.

Tosh snorted. "That's the trouble with you English – you're quitters."

"We're quitters because we don't consider poultry to be a weapon of choice?" EJ folded his arms in front of his chest. "Once again your logic astounds me, Tosh."

"Oh my god, you two!" Sami rolled her eyes. "Enough about chickens – Tosh, tell us what you're thinking."

EJ smirked. "Pennys to pounds it won't be much."

"Keep up that kind of talk and you'll be the first to feel the wrath of this!" Tosh whipped out a stick from behind his back where it had been resting in his belt.

EJ arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "It's a stick. We possibly have a band of highly trained assassins armed to the teeth hunting us down and you're suggesting a stick is our best weapon?"

Tosh waggled a finger at him. "Ah, ah, old boy, not just a stick." He indicated the end he'd fashioned to a rough point. "A _pointy_stick."

EJ looked to the heavens for patience. "What good is a stick, pointy or otherwise?"

"There are lots of uses for a good pointy stick," huffed Tosh indignantly. "It's good for scratching." Tosh scratched his back with it to demonstrate. "It's good for pointing." He waved the stick about, pointing to items. "Tree, rock."

Sami chimed in. "You could use it for picking something out of your teeth."

Tosh nodded in agreement. "Or picking your nose." He paused briefly. "You'd probably want to consider the order of those last two though."

EJ grabbed the stick off Tosh and shook it at him in frustration at his friend's unhelpfulness. "It's a stick, a bloody, pointless stick!"

"It has a point," Tosh argued, grabbing it back off him and jabbing a finger at the end. "See."

EJ threw up his hands in the air. "God give me strength!"

Tosh leaned over to Sami with a quiet aside. "He's not wonderful in the mornings, is he?"

Sami grinned. "Cranky, definitely cranky."

"You're proposing we face down a potential army of trained mercenaries with a stick." EJ growled. "I think I have a right to be cranky."

"At least I came up with Monsieur Pointy here," sniffed Tosh. "What exactly have you come up with to help matters?"

"Monsieur Pointy? Your stick is French?"

"On his mother's side, his father is a bit of a mystery, rumour is he's Bolivian n'er do well who absconded as soon as he heard there was going to be fruit of his loins on the scene." Tosh leant forward and whispered in a conspiratorial fashion to Sami. "The family doesn't like to talk about it."

Sami started to giggle uncontrollably at Tosh's silliness.

"Well, clearly you're taking this whole thing seriously," said EJ in frustration.

"I am." Tosh waved the stick at him. "Monsieur Pointy, remember?"

"We really are in trouble, aren't we?" Sami sighed.

"It's alright, sweetheart," said EJ confidently, "all this weapons and stick business is moot point anyway. I'm sure we've lost everyone who is following us. There is absolutely no reason to worry."

"So you're not worried?" Sami looked sceptical.

"Of course not."

"And you'd tell me if you were?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright," said Sami slowly, "I guess we did kind of take care of Halil and Tabib's men back at the train."

"Exactly, and there is no way scar man has the first idea where we are." EJ produced his best smile. "It'll be smooth sailing from here on in; I can feel it in my waters."

Sami half smiled and nodded. She walked over to Róisín and swung effortlessly up onto the saddled horse. EJ and Tosh followed suit with their mounts. Sami gave Róisín her head and lead the way out of the clearing.

Tosh waited until Sami was just far enough ahead so she couldn't hear his whispered conversation with EJ. "You do know everything you just said was complete bollocks, right?"

"Of course I do," EJ whispered back.

"So keep 'em peeled?"

"And then some," said EJ grimly. His eyes moved over the heavily wooded forest area, very aware of the many dangers which could be facing them at any moment.

"Don't worry, Monsieur Pointy is at the ready."

"Colour me thrilled."

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

"They went this way." The tracker pointed off into the forest. He looked at the tall, well groomed man, absently stroking a large scar on his neck. "We follow, Monsieur Zidane?"

Farid Zidane gave a slight inclination of his head. "Yes."

"This better be worth it."

Zidane looked at his companion, a stout man with a greying beard who was sporting a gash on his forehead and a broken nose from a recent car crash and a bruise on his cheek from angry street vendors. "It will, have a little faith, Abrika." Both men spoke with Algerian accents.

"You said this would be easy," Abrika complained. "Follow the little nun and she take us to Lewis."

His friend gave him a cool look. "Life is full of the unexpected; that is what makes it so interesting, no?"

"My only interest is in the diamonds," Abrika grunted.

"And you will have them soon enough, my friend." Farid nodded. "We both will."

"I want the woman." Abrika touched his nose gingerly. "We have debt to settle."

"She is yours. I want the Englishman." His eyes narrowed as he remembered being forcefully ejected from the train by the tall man.

"His name DiMera."

Farid looked at Abrika and arched an eyebrow.

"Checked with clerk at hotel. He married the woman yesterday."

"Really?" Farid stroked his scar unconsciously. "How intriguing, it seems she was never any kind of nun and they've been in this together from the beginning."

"Then they can die together, a fitting end."

"And the other man?"

Abrika gave a frustrated shake of his head. "I could not find out who he was."

"They are both military men," said Farid with great certainty, "I've met their kind before – opportunistic scum."

"This is good for us." He gave a little shrug. "No one to miss them when they are gone."

"Indeed." A cold smile touched Farid's lips. He looked at his band of nine men made up of a mixture of Swiss, Romanians and Algerians who were mercenaries for hire. He called out to them. "Prepare the horses. There will be no stops until we have found these thieves and taken back what is ours." The men instantly did as ordered as the two old war buddies looked on in satisfaction. "No one steals from me," Farid rasped.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter FORTY SEVEN**

"And that is why EJ and I are no longer welcome in Tel Aviv's most popular tavern," said Tosh. He finished off his story with a dramatic flourish.

The three of them were trotting along through the forest at a good pace as the afternoon sun climbed higher in the sky. They'd made reasonable ground, but truth be told, EJ would have liked for it to be more. He was trying not to be lulled into complacency at simply being in Sami's company. They were having a great old time swapping misadventure stories and EJ loved watching the way Sami would laugh at one of their stories and then share one of her own. He adored finding out more about this mysterious creature and loved seeing her so relaxed in his presence.

Sami chuckled and shook her head. "That story can't be true." She looked at EJ for confirmation. "Can it?"

EJ sighed heavily. "I'm afraid it is, sweetheart, although Tosh did embellish his part somewhat."

"I never did," said Tosh indignantly. "You're just put off because my magnificence puts you to shame."

"Your magnificence usually puts me in danger, you mean."

Tosh snorted. "You were never in any danger."

EJ gave him a dark look.

"Oh what, you mean the rib thing?" Tosh waved a hand. "That was nothing."

"Easy for you to say seeing as they weren't your broken ribs," EJ grumbled.

"Just two."

"Three."

"Details."

"Bloody painful details."

"You should have moved more quickly. I shouted for you to get out of the way."

"_After_ you ran over me with the horse," EJ huffed. "A bit late then, don't you think?"

"You did crop up rather unexpectedly in front of me," said Tosh and had the grace to look somewhat regretful. "I came back for you though, you have to give me that."

"You came back for me and your ruddy horse promptly trampled my foot and broke a toe," EJ said, annoyed at the memory.

"It wasn't the smoothest of rescues to be sure, what with all of that screaming."

"I didn't scream. It was more of a manly grunt."

"That shattered glass," said Tosh with a knowing look at the amused looking Sami. "For a moment I thought my horse had made him a eunuch, it was so high pitched."

EJ dismissed his friends claim. "Like I said, Tosh is prone to embellishment. There was no screaming."

Tosh leaned behind EJ's back and mouthed the words "oh yes there was" to Sami who couldn't stop more giggles as he crossed his eyes and stuck a finger in his ear.

EJ reached behind himself and slapped Tosh in the chest.

"OW!"

"Stop telling porkies."

"Every word was the truth," said Tosh indignantly, "cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my- OWW!" Tosh hadn't noticed a low hanging branch and ridden into it, poking his face. He rubbed his face and glared back over his shoulder at the offending twig. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

EJ gave a smug smile. "I'd like to think from the god of poetic justice."

"Hey, I nursed you back to health, didn't I?" Tosh pouted. "What more do you want from me?" He snuck another look at Sami behind EJ's back. "And let me tell you, poppet – worst patient in the world. All he could do was complain about the pain he was in. It got very tiresome after a day or so."

"So sorry my agony was in any way an inconvenience for you," said EJ sarcastically.

"Never mind, old boy," said Tosh, taking his apology at face value, "not everyone can have the internal fortitude of a Scotsman to endure pain stoically."

"Mr. DiMera told me you cried once when a bee stung you," Sami teased him.

Tosh pouted. "That was completely different."

EJ's smug smile widened. "Tell Samantha why that was different, Tosh."

"It was a location thing," said Tosh evasively.

Sami gave him a curious look. "Why, where were you?"

"Not a geographical location, an anatomical one, sweetheart."

"What does that mean?"

"The little blighter hit me below the belt," said Tosh morosely.

EJ gave him a knowing look. "If you'd been wearing a belt at the time it probably wouldn't have happened."

"Every now and then a man needs to feel some air in his nether regions, it does a soul good," Tosh insisted.

"We're in a field on our way to Bucharest and Tosh here decided to get his kit off."

"It's perfectly natural, I've nothing to be ashamed of. Just because you English are so repressed about nudity, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"I have no problem with nudity – there's just a time and a place."

"That's why you English don't live as long as we Scots."

"No, that's why we English don't get bee stings on our todgers."

"Oh Tosh," said Sami and then promptly burst into laughter.

"It couldn't have been more painful if I'd slammed it in a door," Tosh lamented. "Bloody bee."

"Bees die after stinging a person," Sami volunteered around her laughter, "so I guess he kind of paid a price as well."

EJ's lips quirked. "I'm almost certain the little chap would've topped himself after such an ordeal anyway."

"It swelled up to the size of a house brick." Tosh blanched at the memory. "It would have been extremely impressive if I wasn't in so much agony. God, I almost chopped it off." He glared at EJ. "And you were no bloody help."

"What exactly did you expect me to do?"

"Well, you could have stopped laughing for a start."

"That really wasn't an option."

Tosh addressed Sami in an accusatory tone. "I tell you, he did nothing to help me, poppet, me, his best mate in all the world."

"Tosh, I will and have rescued you from firing squads, burning plane wrecks, angry card sharks, knife throwing debt collectors and large Scandinavian women."

"Ah, Inga," Tosh sighed, "you were a whole lot of woman."

"A whole lot of angry woman."

"She did move quite quickly for a woman of her stature, took me rather by surprise."

EJ scowled. "It took me by surprise when she punched me in the face when I wouldn't tell her where you were."

"A woman punched you?" Sami gasped in shock.

"Correction, a woman knocked him out, poppet," Tosh said around a chuckle.

"I was momentarily stunned."

"You were unconscious for five minutes."

"Wow, that must have been some woman," Sami commented.

"And then some," agreed Tosh with a satisfied smile.

EJ made a sweeping gesture of dismissal. "My point is that I've done a lot for you, Tosh, but I draw the line at nursing your old fella back to health."

"You still could have been more sympathetic."

"Look, I was as happy as anyone when you finally began to pee straight again. I was sick and tired of getting your pee all over my shoes at every urinal."

Tosh looked reflective. "She did have a pull to the right there for a while."

"Do men always talk like this?" Sami laughed, looking between them in amazement.

Tosh grinned. "I don't know about men, but friends do."

"Oh," said Sami, and looked suddenly sad.

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked EJ solicitously.

"It's just that I guess I never really had a friend before, so I wouldn't know."

EJ watched her trying to put on an uncaring façade but saw through it immediately. "You have them now, sweetheart," he said warmly.

Sami's whole face lit up at EJ's reassurance and gave them both a shy smile. "I suppose I do." She looked to the side of the rough track they were walking down and eyed the various cave entrances which sporadically popped up. "We could stay in one of those caves tonight," Sami volunteered, "it might be warmer."

"I didn't realise you were cold last night, sweetheart." EJ's eyes passed over her, feeling his own blood heat at just the mention of last night.

Sami blushed bright red. "It looks like rain," she mumbled, "I thought we might get wet."

EJ bit back a double entendre about things being wet last night as well, clearing his throat instead. Sami seemed to know what he was thinking though because her blush deepened. EJ smiled, liking the thought she was thinking about their time together just as much as he was.

"A lot of these caves go under the river and out the other side," Tosh commented.

"Like a short cut you mean?" Sami eyes lit up at the prospect.

"It is shorter-"

"-but more dangerous," EJ interrupted quickly. "Besides, the horses won't like it, what with all the vampire bats."

Sami snorted. "Vampire bats don't exist; they're just in books like that one by the Irishman, Bram Stoker."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "You've read Bram Stoker's Dracula?"

Sami looked him squarely in the eye. "Yes, what of it?"

"It's quite a gothic tale – I didn't think it'd be to your taste."

"I liked it, not as much as Frankenstein, but it was good."

"Another dark story."

The corners of Sami's mouth turned down. "It was so sad, the poor monster – all he wanted was to belong and no one would ever let him."

EJ eyed Sami's serious expression speculatively. "It seems like you could relate, sweetheart."

Sami straightened up in the saddle, avoiding looking at him. "I just thought she must have been very sad when she wrote the story, you know, Mary Shelley. I think she knew what it was to feel alone and abandoned." Sami shook her head. "But it's only a story, there is no monster and there are no vampire bats."

"There is no Dracula per se, but there are vampire bats," EJ corrected her.

Tosh nodded. "Sharp toothed little blighters who live in the caves and come out at night to feed on the live stock."

Sami's brow knitted together. "Are you two teasing me?"

"Absolutely not," EJ said. "They cut a small incision in the beasts hide and lap up the blood. It's a bit of a problem in these parts as the live stock can become quite anaemic after a time."

"They-they wouldn't feed off humans, would they?" Sami bit her bottom lip.

"They've been known to be opportunistic at times, feeding off people sleeping in fields."

Sami's nose wrinkled. "That's disgusting."

"No, it's just a good reason not to go into the caves and disturb them," said EJ simply. He motioned for everyone to stop riding. "Time to check our position," EJ announced. He looked at Tosh. "Off you go."

"Why do I have to always be the one to climb the tree?" he complained.

"Because you're simple."

"What did you say?"

"I said, because you're nimble."

Tosh's eyes narrowed suspiciously, especially when he saw Sami trying to hide a smile.

EJ nodded at him. "You're a gazelle remember – go climb that tree gazelle and get us our bearings. Let me know how close to the river we're getting."

"A please and thank you every now and then wouldn't kill you, you know."

"I bet Burro Man doesn't bitch this much about simple tasks."

Tosh gave him an outraged look. "It's Zorro, and you know it."

Sami leant forward in her saddle. "Please, Tosh, will you climb a tree and see how far we are from the river so hopefully we don't have to ride in the night?" Sami accompanied her request with the sweetest of smiles.

"For you, poppet, anything."

EJ rolled his eyes. "I could have sat on an acorn and waited for it to grow with how long this is taking."

Tosh sniffed. "I've got a few ideas about what you can sit on, old boy." Despite his complaining though, Tosh dismounted from Wallace and climbed the tallest tree he could find.

"I can do that," Sami said as they watched him scamper easily up the tree.

"Can you now?" EJ looked at her admiringly.

"I should climb the next tree."

"Tosh needs the exercise, besides, he knows this area, you don't."

Sami cocked her head and eyed him curiously. "Tell me again how you came to be hiding out in these woods?"

"It's not a very thrilling story."

"I doubt that."

"Alright, it's a story that doesn't cast Tosh and me in the best light."

"Unlike the hiding away in an occupied coffin story, of course, which made you both look extremely attractive."

EJ sighed heavily whilst secretly delighted Sami hadn't been put off by his and Tosh's stories, like a lot of other genteel ladies would have been. "Not our finest hour, I'll grant you."

"And this story is worse than that one?"

"Less corpses, but yes, vaguely worse."

"You've got my attention, Mr. DiMera." Sami's face split into a mischievous grin.

"You've always had mine, Samantha," EJ countered without missing a beat. He looked deeply into her eyes and was pleased to see the flush return to her cheeks. The urge to kiss her was building steadily inside of him and EJ started to lean in towards Sami who seemed to be looking at him with breathless anticipation.

The sound of Tosh plopping to the ground was an unwelcome intrusion. He dusted his hands off and looked up at them. "It's a good news, bad news kind of situation."

EJ forced down his frustration and turned his attention to the other man. "The good news?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

EJ rolled his eyes. "The bad news?"

"I think we're about to have company."

EJ straightened in his saddle, instantly on guard. "What did you see, Tosh?"

"A group of men, about a dozen, are moving at speed this way." He pulled a face. "It's pretty purposeful looking; I'd say they've been tracking us."

"Who?" EJ asked fiercely.

"Too far away to see, but give them ten minutes or so we'll be able to shake their hand at the rate their moving."

"We can outride them," Sami said urgently.

"The horses have been going all day, they're due to be fed and watered." EJ shook his head. "I don't like our chances."

"So what do we do then?"

Tosh and EJ exchanged looks, faces serious.

"Plan B?" asked Tosh.

EJ nodded slowly. "Plan B," he agreed.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter FORTY EIGHT**

"So let me get this straight," said Sami flatly, "Plan B is hiding?"

Tosh nodded. "That's about the size of it."

They were in one of the caves and watching as EJ covered their tracks by using a leafy branch to wipe away the horse hooves imprints which led to the cave Sami, Tosh and the three horses were in. They'd originally ridden their horses into a cave on the other side of rough track and then led them out the side entrance. EJ had wiped out their tracks leaving the cave, only the ones leading into the cave remaining in an attempt at misdirection.

"So they'll see our tracks leading into that cave and figure we've gone that way to save time and by the time they work out we're not there we'll be long gone?"

"All things being equal."

"And if all things aren't equal and they don't fall for it?"

"I have Monsieur Pointy at the ready to protect us all."

Sami looked at the stick poking out of Tosh's belt bucket and grimaced. "I wish it were bigger."

"Can't be the first time you've had a woman say that to you, old boy," EJ quipped as he rejoined them in the cave.

"Watch it, or you'll feel the wrath of Monsieur Pointy," Tosh sniffed. "Besides, it's not the size that counts, it's how you use it."

"If you say so." EJ walked over and took Dev's reins from Sami who'd been holding both Róisín and Dev's reins while they waited for him to return. "We need to go deeper into the cave, but we need to be quiet."

Sami nodded and tightened her grip on Róisín's reins. The mare looked a little skittish as Sami went to lead her further into the cave. Sami patted Róisín's silky neck. "It's alright, honey, I'm here." The horse seemed to be comforted by the sound of Sami's voice and calmed down, following Sami's lead.

They travelled deeper into the cave until they were a good distance from the entrance. The opening could stood be seen some twenty feet away, the light from outside shining in.

"Everyone keep very quiet," EJ instructed them. "All we have to do is stay here and let their tracker find our tracks into the other cave."

"What's that smell?" Sami complained, her voice low.

EJ pointed up to the cave ceiling.

Sami craned her neck, looking up, only to see the ceiling seemed to be moving, a black undulating mass of fur and leathery wings. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh!"

"No sudden noises, Samantha," EJ whispered, "we don't want to disturb the little fellows otherwise they're going to give us away."

Sami nodded mutely, her face wrinkled into a distasteful expression and EJ couldn't blame her. The smell from the bat guano was very bad, but the least of their problems if they were discovered.

EJ trained his eyes back on the glow of the opening of the cave and waited for the men on horseback to arrive. He didn't have long to wait, the sound of hooves being heard before the men rode into view. They came to a halt on the road outside the cave. The light of the opening flickered as horses paced back and forth and a discussion could be heard to be underway. EJ recognised Algerian being spoken and grimaced. Of all the people who could be after them, the Algerian Special Forces soldier was the least savoury option. The men milled around and EJ was becoming concerned over them not seeming to have found the hoof marks leading to the other cave.

"They're not buying it," Tosh hissed in his hear. His voice was low, but EJ could hear the concern in it.

"We just have to wait them out," EJ whispered back. "They'll take the bait, they have to."

A few more tense moments passed, everyone in the cave hardly daring to breath. A bridle would tinkle on occasion and a tail would swish from the horses but otherwise there was no noise or movement from their little band. EJ's eyes were glued on the opening, as were Tosh's, both of them ready to spring into action the moment they were discovered. The seconds ticked by agonisingly slowly and still the men and horses lingered outside. EJ reach out a reassuring hand to Sami, eyes still on the entrance, just wanting to let her know that everything was going to be alright. His hand met air and he moved his hand back and forth, trying to find her in the dark. EJ turned his head, looking for the glow of Sami's blonde head, only to find she was no longer standing beside him. His eyes widened and mouth went dry with fear.

He grabbed Tosh's shirt sleeve and tugged, the other man still transfixed by the entrance to the cave. Tosh looked at him, a frown on his face. EJ mouthed Sami's name and Tosh's eyes went wide as well as they both realised she was no longer with them. There was no way she'd have gone deeper into the cave and EJ felt a sick fear as he realised that like many of the other caves, this one must have more than one entrance. He reached down to the ground with his hand and felt a breeze on the back of his hand. EJ followed the breeze to see there was a small opening to the outside. He and Tosh were too big to fit through it but Sami must have just made it through. EJ's heart raced at the thought of what their impulsive charge might be up to.

He looked at Tosh who had just as worried an expression on his face as EJ knew he must have. EJ jerked his head towards the opening and Tosh nodded grimly. The two men edged along one of the walls of the cave, heading towards the opening. When they were at the entrance EJ cautiously peered out. Sami was nowhere to be seen which was something at least. The scar man was on horseback, in deep conversation with a squat looking man EJ thought he remembered riding by after Sami had caused the car crash. Tosh arched an eyebrow, a silent question passing between them and EJ gave a short nod, confirming to him that this was the man who'd been after them since Bucharest.

Suddenly there was a loud noise shrieking noise and a stream of bats erupted from the cave across from them. They flew out as one mass, a black river of flapping wings and flailing claws. The horses were startled, the men on their backs struggling to keep them under control as the bats flew past them in a thick cloud. The mercenaries swiped at the air to keep the flying creatures away from their faces. As quickly as they'd appeared the bats were gone, flying off into the slowly gathering dusk.

"They've taken the caves!" announced the stout man. He pointed to the cave the bats had just flown out of. "They must know we are onto them, they are trying to lose us."

Scar man nodded and motioned to his men. "After them, do not lose them or you will regret it."

The men seemed to take their bosses threat seriously as they all immediately rode into the cave, scar man and his offsider bringing up the rear. EJ let out a relieved breath to see the men leave at last. He immediately stepped out of the cover of the cave, looking frantically around for Sami.

She popped up behind a clump of bushes to EJ's right, a self satisfied smile on her face. "That did the trick."

EJ was flooded with equal measure of relief and anger at seeing Sami standing there safe and sound. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he exploded at her.

"Saving your butts like I always do," she smirked.

EJ stormed over to her. "They could have found you at any moment and you'd be dead right now!"

"They didn't and I'm not." Sami stood her ground, a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"You insane woman!" he barked and then grabbed her, kissing Sami hard with all the desperate fear he had inside of him. EJ drew back and groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her to him tightly. "God, I was so scared."

"I can't breathe," Sami's muffled complaint only made him squeeze her harder.

EJ had been in a lot of situations that he'd known fear, but this was something entirely different. The thought of something happening to Sami had him in a mad panic and he couldn't find the words to convey how much she'd scared him so EJ just kept on hugging her.

"She's going blue, you better let her go, old boy."

EJ immediately loosened his death grip on Sami and she drew in a noisy gulp of air. She looked up at him in disbelief, panting a little. "You nearly smothered me!"

"Well, you nearly gave me a heart attack, so I guess that makes us even," EJ retorted. He shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

"That they weren't going into that cave and I had to do something," said a still unrepentant Sami. "So I snuck out and threw a rock into the other cave. I thought they would just hear the rock." She paused and looked extra pleased with herself. "The bats were a bonus." She grinned, and folded her arms in front of her. "Pretty effective, huh?"

"It was very clever of you, poppet," said Tosh with a half smile, "despite the years you've taken off old EJ here."

"My whole life flashed before my eyes," said EJ morosely, not sure why Sami wasn't understanding the enormity of the risk she'd just taken.

"That'd be quite the show," commented Tosh.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Sami looked around them. "I don't know how long it'll take them to work out we're not in that cave."

EJ's mental capacities were slowly coming back to him and he knew Sami was right. "Let's go."

They ran back into the cave and retrieved their patiently waiting horses, mounting up and taking off at great speed down the track. The galloped for a good while and looked over their shoulders often for the men hunting them down. EJ led them off the worn track and onto a less defined path. He couldn't take the risk of staying on that more used route now. It was getting dark by the time EJ finally called a halt. They dismounted near a stream and immediately watered the horses. Everyone was on edge though, conscious of the close call they'd had. EJ glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly six o'clock. He didn't like the thought of riding in the dark simply because he didn't know what was waiting for them. Daylight at least provided them with some ability to see trouble coming. He looked over at Sami who was trying valiantly not to look worried as she stood by Róisín as the horse drank from the stream. "We'll stay here tonight." He looked at Tosh who was absently patting Wallace as he kept an eye on the surrounding bush. "Tosh and I will take turns keeping watch."

"I can take a turn as well," Sami volunteered.

EJ shook his head. "You need your rest, sweetheart. There is a lot more riding ahead of us."

"You need yours too, you both do."

"EJ and I are used to not much sleep," said Tosh. "When we were in the Air Force we'd often have long spells of having to stay awake. Our record is three days."

"You stayed awake for three days?" asked Sami in amazement.

"Had to," said EJ, "we were caught behind enemy lines, couldn't stop and certainly couldn't sleep." EJ grimaced. "I'm afraid dinner is going to be somewhat of a lean affair. Rabbits are hard to catch in the dark and I don't really want us splitting up. It looks like it's going to be berries again."

"That's fine," said Sami, "I like berries."

"I prefer grapes… after they've been pulped, fermented and bottled," Tosh lamented. His face brightened. "At least I still have Galina and Anastasia."

"You're not drinking vodka on an empty stomach." EJ gave him a pointed look. "We need to have our wits about us."

"Ah, fiddlesticks," said Tosh with a pout, but didn't argue.

"I'll go and look for something to eat and Tosh, don't take your eyes off Samantha."

Sami rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to wander off."

"You just did before."

"I had a good reason then."

"I just want to be sure another 'good reason' doesn't crop up."

"You still haven't thanked me, you know."

EJ shook his head, finding her lack of repentance endearing in an odd way. "Thank you, Samantha, for scaring us both half to death. It was a very pleasant experience."

Sami pouted. "That was a lousy attempt at gratitude."

"Sweetheart, you were fearless and magnificent," said EJ sincerely as he looked her directly in the eye, "and if you could please be neither again without my express permission that would be just dandy."

Her chin came up defiantly. "You don't own me, Mr. DiMera."

"I know, but even so I'd like you to remain intact under my watch." EJ paused and made sure Sami could see the sincerity in his eyes. "You scared me, alley cat, I thought I'd lost you. Please don't do something like that again, I don't know if my heart can take it."

Sami looked a little taken aback by his concern and his sincerity seemed to melt her defiance. "I-I'll try." She grimaced. "But I'm not great at impulse control."

"I know that, darling and I love that about you, but could you unleash the wild cat within when the odds are slightly more stacked in our favour?"

Sami shrugged. "Wouldn't seem to be much point to do stuff like that if things are going well."

Tosh chuckled. "She's got you there, old boy."

EJ sighed in exasperation. "Just keep an eye on her, alright? I'll only be gone a little while." EJ turned around and addressed Dev. "And if you could keep an eye on both of them there is some extra green grass in it for you, fella."

"I'm taking umbrage at that remark." Tosh put his hands on his hips. "Here I go, umbrage taken."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "Should I be afraid?"

"Very."

"I'll work on it while I'm away," EJ promised him. He headed off into the forest, quickly finding an assortment of berries and fruits to eat. His stomach growled noisily, reminding him it had been awhile since the chicken from last night. It was too risky to light a fire though so a more substantial meal was not going to be on the menu. EJ heard a twig snap behind him and he was instantly on alert. He slunk down behind some bushes, muscles tensing. A silhouette stepped out of a bank of trees and EJ knew instantly that the man wasn't Tosh, even though he couldn't see his face.

He felt round on the ground for some kind of weapon, his hand settling on a rock about the size of a cricket ball. EJ wrapped his fingers around its rough surface, at the ready. The man drew a gun from his waist band and EJ's hand tightened on the rock. He'd come from the opposite direction from where he'd left Tosh and Sami and EJ knew he had to draw the man away from their camp. The shadowy man looked over at the bush EJ was hiding behind and walked straight up to it, his gun drawn. EJ drew back his arm, knowing he was only going to get one shot at this. The man's head appeared over the top of the bush as EJ prepared to throw his only weapon…


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter FORTY NINE**

"Where are you going?"

Sami turned around and sent Tosh an exasperated look. "I'm visiting the little girl's room, okay?"

"Stay within earshot."

"I will not!"

Tosh grinned. "I meant so I could still hear you scream if needs be."

"Oh," Sami blushed, "um, okay." She wandered away from Tosh and horses and found a suitable spot. "I wish I was a man sometimes," she sighed as she gathered up her skirts and squatted down. When she was done Sami straightened up, rearranged her clothing and headed back towards their makeshift camp. Out of the corner of her eye she saw EJ approaching from her right. He hadn't seen her yet and Sami was glad he hadn't been a minute earlier. Theirs had become a decidedly intimate relationship but Sami didn't know if she was ready for that level of freeness between them.

She went to call out to him as he hadn't noticed her yet, heading off in a slightly different direction back to camp. Sami opened her mouth and then quickly closed it again when she saw the shadowy figure of a man coming up behind EJ. It was dark but Sami could still make out the man's black hair and tanned skin. He was about a half a foot shorter than EJ, but had a broad back which spoke of a lot of strength. Her heart pounded in her chest at the realisation that the men on their tails had caught them up. She grabbed up a nearby lump of wood and crept over behind a tree. Sami waited until EJ had passed by and then stepped out behind the tree, swinging the wood at the man's shins with all of her might. The man screamed loudly as the thick branch connected with his shins and he grabbed at them, hopping around the forest floor. "Leave us alone!" Sami yelled at him. She swung the branch above her head, ready to hit him again but EJ was coming up behind her, grabbing at her arms and stalling her.

"No, Samantha!"

Tosh burst from a row of trees behind them, Monsieur Pointy drawn and ready for action. "What's happening, what's going on?"

Sami tried to wriggle free from EJ's grasp. "He was going to attack you!"

"No he wasn't," said EJ, finally managing to pull the lump of wood from her hands.

Sami whirled around and looked up at him in confusion. "But-"

"He's a friend, sweetheart." EJ had a smile playing around his lips. "Calm down."

"Owww!" complained the man, now hopping on one leg as he rubbed his no doubt bruised shins.

Tosh squinted at the other man. "Good lord, Petru," said Tosh and then grinned, "good to see you, old boy."

Petru groaned a reply.

Tosh clucked sympathetically. "I see you've met EJ's missus."

Petru seemed to forget his pain at that bit of information. He looked over at EJ. "You married?"

"Oh well, ah, I little bit," EJ nodded, "yes."

Petru pointed a finger at the still bemused Sami. "You marry her?"

"I did, and her name is Samantha."

"Actually-" Sami went to correct EJ but the newcomer had heard enough it seemed.

Petru threw his arms around EJ's neck and kissed both of his cheeks. "_Uimitor_ (amazing)!" he exclaimed in delight. "_Felicitări, prietenul meu_ (congratulations, my friend)!" He turned his attention to Sami next. Petru held his arms wide, a thrilled expression on his face. "Samantha!"

Sami backed away uncertainly from the animated man who looked to be in his mid forties. "Oh, wait, I really have to tell you-"

Sami didn't get any further as Petru swept her up in his arms and swung her off her feet as he kissed both of her cheeks just as enthusiastically as he had EJ's. He set Sami down who was feeling quite dizzy now. She swayed a little and it was fortunate Petru still had his hands on her shoulders to support her. "We must celebrate!" Petru's grin split his whole face. "There will be a wedding feast tonight!"

Tosh threw his arms up in the air in excitement. "Huzzah! A party!"

"No, no," Sami shook her head, "no party, Mr. DiMera, tell him."

"_Mister_ DiMera?" Petru burst into laughter. "You make wife call you by last name? You English, you all mad."

"He didn't make me, I want to," Sami protested.

Petru looked surprised. "Why?"

EJ rolled his eyes. "_Such_ a good question, Petru."

"It's like a pet name," said Tosh knowingly. "You know, like sweetheart or love handles."

"Ah, Tosh, it is good to see you, my friend." Petru drew him into another enthusiastic hug and kissing session.

Sami shook her head. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"This is Petru, an old friend," EJ supplied, "and it looks like we've an invitation to dinner."

Sami tugged on EJ's sleeve and he bent down so his ear was level with her lips. "Is he, ah, you know, umm-"

"I gypsy," said Petru proudly, "is that what you want to know gadjé?"

Sami blushed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I've never met a gypsy before."

"I never meet woman who club me with wood without even saying hello, so we even, eh?" Petru grin widened to tell Sami he was only teasing but she still felt badly about it.

"I really am sorry about that – it's just that I thought you were going to attack, Mr. DiMera."

Petru waved a dismissive hand at her apology and nodded approvingly. "You protect your man, is good. A woman should know how to fight for what she wants."

"It's a swings and roundabout thing with Samantha when it comes to protecting me, Petru," said EJ wryly. "One moment she is single-handedly taking on a villain like yourself, the next she is pushing me out of a second story window."

Sami put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You do go on – it was only a first floor window."

EJ ignored her, smiling sweetly at Petru. "Did I mention the building was on fire at the time?"

Petru chortled. "Your woman too much for you to handle, _engleză ţigani_."

EJ sighed dramatically. "I'm beginning to suspect as much, my friend."

Sami gritted her teeth. "I'm not your woman." She gave him a pointed look. "Tell him, Mr. DiMera."

Tosh interjected. "You see the truth is, Petru, our Sami is a modern woman and doesn't like belonging to anyone, even her husband."

"That isn't what I meant-"

Tosh pulled Sami to one side and whispered frantically in her ear. "Party, poppet, party!"

"But-"

"It's all settled then," said Tosh loudly. He rubbed his hands together in excitement as he addressed the amused looking gypsy. "Back to yours, Petru, for a good old fashioned knees up." Tosh put on a suitably hang dog expression. "You've no idea what I've been through in the last few days, Petru. I'm in desperate need of some relaxation."

"You passed out drunk on Wallace last night," EJ reminded him, "how much more relaxed are you planning on getting, Tosh?"

A wicked smile touched Tosh's lips. "I think you already know the answer to that question, old boy."

EJ sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Look, we really don't have time for a party," Sami said, fidgeting on the spot. She looked between them and shook her head. "Remember, we're kind of in mortal danger here?"

"In my experience there is no better time for a party then when mortal danger is knocking at your door," said Tosh knowingly.

Sami rolled her eyes. "How do you figure that, Tosh?"

"We'll be safer with Petru's clan then sleeping out in the open like this," EJ told her. "The party notwithstanding, a little company right about now wouldn't be such a bad thing. We'd blend in a little rather than our current predicament – standing out like dog's bollocks."

Tosh nodded. "And that's particularly the case with the kind of company who is known for being armed to the eye teeth." He looked Petru up and down. "Just one gun, Petru – you disappoint me."

Petru smiled and then revealed a knife in one boot, another one in his back belt buckle and a smaller gun in his other boot.

Tosh grinned. "Rroms – my kind of people."

"You've already topped our entire arsenal, Petru." EJ's lips quirked. "The best we've got right now is a stick and the memory of a chicken we ate last night."

"Chicken?" Petru looked intrigued.

"Tosh is insisting he could stab someone with a chicken."

Petru shrugged. "If you really wanted to, is possible, I suppose."

Tosh looked triumphant as he put his arm around the other man's shoulder. "Did I mention Rroms are my kind of people?"

EJ shook his head in resignation. "I'm surrounded by lunatics."

Sami folded her arms in front of her chest. "Is that so?"

"Not you, sweetheart – for the most part you're quite sane."

"What kind of back handed compliment is that?"

"An accurate one."

"Enough chit chat," Tosh declared, "there is a feast waiting with my name on it."

Sami grimaced, still not really sure this was a good idea.

"How far away is your camp, Petru?" EJ quizzed him.

"Not far, ten minute walk, eh?"

"We'll just collect the horses." EJ nodded at Tosh and the two men disappeared into the forest, back towards camp, leaving Sami alone with Petru.

She fidgeted with her necklace. "So, um, it's really kind of you to invite us to dinner, Petru. I hope we're not going to be an imposition." She pulled a face. "I feel I have to tell you that we're in a bit of trouble and-"

"Bad men after you, and you're hiding from them, no?"

"Ah, yes." Sami looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Is EJ and Tosh." Petru gave a philosophical shrug. "Is always bad men after them."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Petru laughed loudly. "Why bother us? We Romani's know what it is to be chased. We belong nowhere and to no one other than ourselves."

Sami looked at him intrigued. "And that doesn't bother you? Not fitting in, not belonging anywhere?"

Petru half smiled. "We have our own kind of belonging." He thumped his chest. "We carry it within us – all Romani do. We belong to each other and to the life we've made for ourselves."

Sami contemplated that thought, the idea a fascinating one and something she'd never considered before. "That must be nice, to feel that way about your life. I've never really belonged to anything before." Sami made an embarrassed face. "My-my family and I don't get along so great." She didn't know why she was sharing such intimate details with a virtual stranger but there was something warm and engaging about Petru that made Sami feel like she was safe with him. "My family didn't really understand me or have much time for me. I can be difficult to live with, I guess."

"Maybe you are like the cuckoo, eh?"

Sami pouted. "Are you calling me crazy?"

He chuckled. "No, no, little one, don't you know of the cuckoo? The mother bird lays the egg in the nest of any bird it can find. When the bird hatches he is not like other baby birds, he doesn't belong. It's only when little cuckoo flies far from nest does he finds some of his own kind and truly discovers who he is and where his home is."

Sami blinked, amazed by Petru's analogy.

Petru smiled as he watched her expressive face. "You are a long way from home, eh, little cuckoo?" He leaned in closer and nodded. "But you have found your home, no?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sami's heart was racing.

"Your Mr. DiMera – he is your home, yes?"

Sami's stomach tightened and her bottom lip quivered. "No," she whispered sadly, "it isn't like that, Petru."

Petru clucked and straightened up. "It is for him."

Sami shook her head sadly, desperately wanting that to be true but forcing herself to face the truth. "No, it isn't how you think between us."

Petru tilted his head. "Maybe it is you who doesn't know how it is, eh, little cuckoo? Sometimes you have to know yourself before you know where you belong." He eyed her speculatively. "Do you know who you are, Samantha?"

Sami wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. "I-I think I'm lost, Petru."

Petru put a kindly hand on Sami's shoulder. "Then let the right person find you, and then neither one of you will be lost ever again, eh? Let someone see all of you and only then will you be home."

"But how do I know who that person should be?" asked Sami hoarsely.

"A person always recognises their home." Petru gave a little shrug. "But it is not always where they expected it to be. You will know, my lost little cuckoo, you just have to have faith in yourself and in your heart."

"But-but what if I get hurt?" Sami asked anxiously.

"If you do not cry then how will you ever earn your laughter?" Petru countered. He half smiled. "You cannot have one without other. Is life, is messy – no mess means no life."

Sami had guarded her heart for so long she no longer questioned it. Petru's words made her suddenly blindingly aware of the fact that while she was alive, she'd stopped living a long time ago, fear preventing her from letting anyone into her tightly controlled, yet chaotic, world. A wave of loneliness washed over her which Sami had never let herself feel before.

"Ah," tutted Petru, "I have made the little cuckoo sad." He lifted Sami's chin with a finger. "This will not do."

Sami gave a brave smile, through the welling tears. "No, I've made myself sad and I never even knew before just now." A single tear streaked down Sami's face.

Petru caught it with his finger and nodded approvingly. "So you have your tears at long last, eh, Samantha?" He smiled warmly. "So now you have earned your laughter." He winked at her. "Time for a wedding feast I think."

"But we're not married," Sami blurted out.

Petru's lips curved upwards in a knowing smile. "Trust me, little cuckoo, by end of feast, you will be."

"Oh," said Sami, not know what to make of that but feeling a little thrill at the thought of being married to EJ for real, her heart beating an excited tattoo as a small smile lit her face.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter FIFTY **

The four of them walked the horses back to Petru's camp seeing as it was such a short distance away.

Petru eyed Dev appreciatively as they walked. "Nice horse."

"Don't even think about it," EJ advised him.

"What you mean?" Petru looked very wounded.

"I'm not trading Dev, I'm not gambling with him and I'm not giving him as a gift," said EJ firmly, "so forget about it."

Petru gave a sly smile. "Is bad manners, eh, to visit with no gift."

"You can have Tosh, he'll probably let you put a saddle on him after a few drinks."

"Hey!" protested Tosh and then looked contemplative. "What kind of drinks and how many is a few?"

Petru chuckled. "No offence, my friend, but Dev is more appealing proposition."

EJ acquiesced. "Obviously – for one thing Dev can't talk which is a huge improvement on Tosh."

Tosh sucked in an outraged breath. "Nothing but pearls of wisdom drop from my ruby lips, boyo, pearls I tell you!"

EJ gave Petru a long suffering look. "It's been a long trip." He turned to look at Sami. "Hasn't it, sweetheart?"

Sami didn't answer him, lost in her own thoughts after her conversation with the surprisingly insightful Petru.

"Samantha?"

Sami jerked back to reality at the sound of her name being so insistently called. "Oh, sorry, what?"

"You were a million miles away," EJ commented. He looked at her curiously. "What were you thinking?"

"Just, ah, you know, how much further until camp?" Sami hedged.

"Not long," Petru assured her. "Then you meet my wife, Georgetta."

Sami was happy for the distraction of a different topic of conversation. "Do you have children, Petru?"

"Five when we were last here," EJ replied for him.

"Is six now," said Petru proudly.

"Planning on stopping any time soon?" EJ teased him.

Petru grinned. "Is too much fun making them."

Sami blushed as she felt EJ's eyes on her but she pressed on. "Does everyone speak English as well as you do?"

"Not all of us, but most know enough to get by. We all know a mixture of Romanian, English, and of course, our native tongue."

"Everyone is so clever speaking all of these languages, the only other language I can speak is French."

"I wouldn't be so quick to count French, Samantha."

Sami glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with my French!"

EJ's eyes twinkled. "There's not a whole lot right with it either."

"Tosh, tell him my French is amazing," Sami demanded.

"I've never heard you speak French, poppet."

"Tosh!"

Tosh didn't miss a beat, looking EJ directly in the eye. "Poppet's French is outstanding, I've never heard her equal. It's as though the gods themselves have imbued her with a talent for language that supersedes the ability of a mere mortal. To hear her French prose is to touch the gates of Paradise itself."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "You don't speak French."

"That's a good point, but here's an even better one." Tosh glanced quickly at Sami. "In the short time I've known poppet she's stabbed a man, pushed you out of a first story window after setting the place alight and clobbered Petru with a block of wood." Tosh's voice changed to a loud stage whisper. "Call me crazy, but I'm staying on her good side."

"Tosh, I wouldn't do any of those things to you," Sami complained. She paused. "Unless it was called for, of course."

"That was less than comforting," noted Tosh.

"So no horse?" asked Petru sadly.

"Sorry no, but you can have two bottle of vodka instead," EJ offered.

Tosh made an indignant noise. "Hey, you can't give away Anastasia and Galina just like that."

Petru looked confused. "Eh?"

"Tosh has taken to naming his liquor," EJ explained.

Petru chuckled. "I see."

EJ rolled his eyes. "Good, then you can explain it to me."

Tosh squared his shoulders and looked down his nose at EJ. "I'm too complicated for you to understand."

"It's pronounced crazed," EJ corrected him. "You're too _crazed_ for me to understand."

Petru laughed at their bickering. "Nothing changes, eh?"

Sami smiled. "From what I'm told, no."

They rounded a curve in the road and suddenly there was a large clearing in front of them. Brightly coloured wagons were set up all over the place with several fires dotted around the place. Women in colourful, flowing skirts and head scarves moved around the place preparing the evening meals with children of various ages either at their heels or playing games with one another. The men were tending the fires or talking in groups, in all, the troupe numbered at least forty people. Sami's eyes went wide at the exotic sight. She'd read so many stories about gypsies, mainly cautionary tales, of course, and to be actually walking into their camp was a strange experience for her.

A woman with long black hair, tied back in a thick braid and wearing a bright red scarf approached them, addressing Petru. "You have returned from looking for fruit at long last, husband." She smiled, her tanned skin crinkling at the corners of her almost black eyes as she looked EJ and Tosh up and down with a cheeky smile. "But I see you only bring us back two bad apples, eh?"

Petru's eyes twinkled in response. "Indeed, it was a bad day for fruit picking, wife."

EJ gave a warm smile, taking their teasing in his stride. "Hello, Georgetta, you're looking at beautiful as ever I see. What you see in an ugly lug like Petru I'll never know."

Georgetta's dark eyes took in her husband, a sultry look in their depths. "My Petru knows how to satisfy me," she purred. Petru returned her look with equal ardour, the two sharing a secret smile.

Sami marvelled at the way the two were looking at each other. She'd never seen such open passion on the faces of a couple before. Her whole life she'd been taught to hide such things away and to even be ashamed of such emotions. Her Da had never valued any kind of emotion and Sami had been forced to quell her own, with little success. To see this couple being so free with theirs was something new for Sami. She glanced over at EJ who was watching her reaction intently and felt a nervous excitement curl in the pit of her stomach at his attention.

Georgetta managed to take her eyes off her husband to give Sami a curious look. "_Cine este acest copil_ (who is this child)?"

Petru grinned. "The _engleză ţigani_ has taken a wife, Samantha."

Georgetta's eyes went wide with surprise as she looked between EJ and Sami. Her face lit up as she regarded sami, instantly drawing her into a warm hug. "_Mishto avilan_ (welcome), little one!" she exclaimed, "we are pleased to have you here."

Sami resisted for a moment, not used to these displays of affection but there was something so welcoming and comforting in the woman's embrace that she quickly succumbed. Sami had never known the embrace of a mother and as she felt the other woman draw her into a welcoming hug she closed her eyes and for a moment let herself imagine what it'd be like.

Sami drew back and gave a nervous smile. "Thank you, Georgetta. You're all very kind for taking us in, especially after-". Sami stopped abruptly, not really wanting to tell this woman with the warm, inviting manner she'd hit her husband with a block of wood.

Georgetta tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "After?"

Petru chuckled and shot a string of rapid Romani at her, obviously explaining what had happened. Sami held her breath, waiting for how the other woman would react but Georgetta threw back her head and laughed outrageously at the story her husband was telling her.

Around her laughter Georgetta tapped Sami's nose playfully. "So this little cuckoo has a sting in her tail, no?"

"I'm really, really sorry," said Sami earnestly, "it was an accident."

"Pfft," Georgetta waved a dismissive hand at Sami's apology. "Petru enjoys surprises."

Petru gave a philosophical shrug. "I have to, Georgetta often chases me with fry pan." He rubbed his forehead. "I still have dent from where I was not ready for her last surprise."

"You deserved it," said Georgetta unapologetically. A wicked look came to her eyes. "Besides, I like my men nimble." She winked at Sami. "Yours will be trouble too, I give you one of my fry pans, it makes for a good marriage, no?"

EJ blanched. "Steady on, old girl." He shook his head and looked worried. "Samantha is deadly enough unarmed, my days are well and truly numbered if you start handing out weapons to her."

"Speaking of frying pans," said Tosh, a hopeful expression on his face, "there was some talk of a party?"

Petru once again spoke rapidly to his wife and she looked curiously between EJ and Sami. Sami glanced up and saw EJ wasn't keeping up with their conversation when they spoke in their own dialect so fast, a lost expression on his face.

Georgetta nodded, a twinkle in her eyes. "But we cannot have a wedding feast without a _kununimòs_. "

"A what?" asked Sami in concern.

"Wedding ceremony," EJ translated for her.

"Oh but-"

Tosh grabbed her elbow and hissed in Sami's hear. "What's one more fake wedding between friends, poppet? I want my party and you owe me for keeping quiet about you know who!"

EJ frowned. "What are you saying, Tosh? Don't harass Samantha."

Sami glanced at Tosh and put a smile on her face. "Ah, no, it's alright, I don't mind."

"Don't mind about what?" asked EJ slowly.

"I always wanted to go to a gypsy wedding," said Sami brightly, the smile frozen on her lips, "so it may as well be mine."

EJ's face registered surprise. "You want to get married again?"

Sami fidgeted with Róisín's reins. "Well, we're not gypsies so I guess it'll count as much as our first one, right?" She gave him a pointed look. "And if that is what the tradition is here then it'd be rude not to respect that."

Tosh threw his arm around Sami's shoulder and hugged her to him in delight. "Excellent points, poppet, I don't think any of us could argue with those points so let's not even try and move on to getting this show on the road, hm?"

EJ looked a little taken aback, his eyes not leaving Sami as she struggled not to look at him. Fortunately Sami was spared from any more direct questioning from EJ as Georgetta grabbed her hand.

"Come, little bride, we must make you ready." The older woman tugged on Sami's hand, drawing her away from the men.

Sami looked back over her shoulder at Róisín. "But my horse-"

"Will be taken care of," Georgetta promised her.

Sami could see Petru already collecting her mare's reins.

Petru waved them off. "Go, go, we will prepare the feast and the ceremony. All will be ready when you return, Samantha."

"Yes, but-" Sami didn't get to say anything more as she was promptly bundled off to a caravan on the other side of the camp.

Georgetta had been calling out to other women in her native tongue and suddenly a group of women descended on the caravan Sami was led to. Two women joined Sami and Georgetta in the caravan, a young woman who looked to be around Sami's age and a much older one with grey hair and a generous middle. Georgetta indicated the other women. "This Valerica and Afina, they help dress you."

"Oh but I don't need-" Once again Sami was cut off as the woman ignored her and immediately began to undress her. Before she knew what was happening Sami was standing naked in the middle of the caravan. She covered her breasts with her hands as the women clucked and talked excitedly over her clothing, examining each piece carefully and felt a little overcome. Afina, the older woman approached her with a bowl of water and a cloth and preceded to give Sami a sponge bath. Sami didn't know what else to do other than just stand there and accept this intimate service, a polite smile on her lips.

The water smelt fragrant, as though flowers had been crushed into it and it was actually nice to smell of something other than horses and dirt for a change. Afina towelled her dry roughly, making Sami's flesh tingle at the treatment. Next they were slipping a flowing white blouse over her head and pulling up a cream skirt with many layers. Both items of clothing had intricate embroidery over it, making the simple outfit a work of art. Just as quickly as Afina and Valercia had appeared, they bustled off again, their work done.

"Is my wedding dress," said Georgetta proudly when she saw Sami admiring the stitching. "My Mama and I made it together."

Sami made a distressed sound, suddenly feeling guilty. "Georgetta, I can't wear this, this is too special. Please, I'll just put my dress back on."

"No, no," she tutted, "that wouldn't be right."

"But I don't deserve to wear this," said Sami, her lips quivering tremulously.

"Why not, child?" Georgetta gave her a kind smile which was Sami's undoing.

Sami felt her eyes fill with tears as she was overwhelmed by all that had happened to her in such a short amount of time. "Because I've made a terrible mess of everything. I've ruined things just like I always do."

Georgetta put her arms around Sami and drew her into a warm hug and Sami just hugged her back, dissolving into much needed tears.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter FIFTY ONE **

EJ threw the blocks of wood onto the big fire they were building in the middle of the camp. The rest of the men and women in the camp were rushing all around, hurrying to prepare things for the upcoming ceremony and feast. It always amazed EJ how ready his gypsy friends were for a party, no matter the excuse. He supposed that was why he was so drawn to them and their free lifestyle. It was a far cry from the rigid society he'd grown up with. EJ knew he should be worrying about the men on their tails right now but couldn't bring himself to. They'd gotten a good head start on them and EJ had made sure they walked up every stream they came across to make the tracking of them almost impossible.

He had a feeling these men weren't going to give up so easily but EJ felt like they'd bought themselves some time and besides, the old adage about safety in numbers was very true. For the most part people left gypsies alone, knowing they weren't a people to mess with. EJ knew that every man would stand and fight if those men tried to take them from this camp and that was no small thing. Gypsies and drunken Scotsmen – two types of people you never wanted to start anything with because they'd be sure to finish it. So EJ's thoughts weren't so much on what lay behind them but rather what was right there in front of him. He couldn't help himself with the way he kept staring at the wagon Sami had disappeared into with the other gypsy women. His eyes still on the caravan, EJ distractedly threw another lump of wood at the growing fire.

"ARRGH!"

EJ turned around to see Tosh rubbing his forehead and looking annoyed, the block of wood at his feet. "Sorry." EJ looked back at the caravan. "What do you think Samantha is doing in there?"

"Not hitting her best mate with lumps of wood?" was Tosh's grumbling suggestion. He walked to stand beside EJ. "I swear, there are times I think you are actively trying to kill me."

"Why do you think she agreed to this?" EJ obsessed, ignoring Tosh's observation completely. "What do you think it means?"

"That she owes me one?"

EJ's head snapped round and stared at Tosh intently. "What does that mean? He was desperate for any kind of information about Sami.

"Why does everything I have to say mean something?" Tosh hedged.

"Tosh."

"Oh well, I just feel like I'm owed a party, for putting up with both of you on this trip, that's all."

EJ started to pace. "But we're going to have another wedding ceremony. Why would Samantha agree to that?" He just couldn't work it out. Of course, EJ knew what he hoped it meant but couldn't bring himself to truly believe it. EJ wanted Sami to agree to another wedding to him because she was as besotted with him as he was with her. Was that too much to ask for?

"To be agreeable?"

EJ stopped his pacing and gave Tosh a disbelieving look. "In the entire time we've known Samantha, have you ever known her to be agreeable?"

Tosh shrugged. "Maybe she's turning over a new leaf?"

EJ's brows knitted. "It has to mean something."

"It means Sami thinks she's having another sham wedding ceremony," Tosh pointed out. He waved a hand. "They'll all go through the motions of a wedding and then it's on to the important stuff – the party afterwards."

"I suppose," said EJ slowly. Disappointment washed over him, but Tosh made a lot of sense… damn him.

"After all, we're all gadjé to them, these customs only apply to the Rrom's themselves."

EJ looked over at Sami's caravan again, lips pursed. The need to ensure there were even more binds tying him and Sami together was building in him and a crazy idea had just popped into his head.

"Oh no," Tosh sighed.

"Oh no, what?" asked EJ absently, mulling over his idea.

"The crazy eyes are back."

EJ didn't miss a beat, knowing Tosh would disapprove. "You're imagining it."

"Just like I'm imagining the growing lump on my forehead?" Tosh tugged on EJ's arm to get his attention. "What are you up to now?"

EJ just smiled, not answering, mind going a mile a minute.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami took a deep breath, hardly able to believe she'd just blurted out her entire life story to this woman, including her 'marriage' to EJ and the truth about Will. Georgetta had listened patiently, nodding occasionally and not saying one word and now Sami was worried about what she was going to make of it all.

Georgetta handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "That's quite a story, child."

"Can you see now why I can't wear this dress?" asked Sami miserably. "You wore it when you married the man you love. Everything about Mr. DiMera and I is a lie."

"Do you not love _engleză ţigani_?"

"Why do you call him that?" Sami asked curiously, anything to buy herself some time from answering that question. "What does it mean?"

"White gypsy," she translated with a smile, "it is our name for him." Georgetta nudged Sami's knee with her own. "You did not answer my question."

Sami swallowed hard, blue eyes stricken. "I-I-". Her heart was thumping noisily in her chest and the blood was rushing in her ears.

"Be brave, child," said Georgetta softly.

Sami took in a deep breath. "I do." She closed her eyes. "I do love him, but-but he doesn't love me, so it's hopeless." Sami had been fighting that truth for so long it felt strangely good to say the words aloud at last. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I don't know how I could have let it happened. It's so stupid of me. I didn't want to fall in love with anyone Georgetta, you have to believe me."

Georgetta patted her knee. "The heart is not so easily tamed, no? It wants what it wants and there is nothing to be done about it." She cocked her head. "Why do you think EJ doesn't love you?"

Sami grimaced. "Why would he? Mr. DiMera just thinks I'm a child and all of this is a game to him anyways."

"I do not know if that is true."

"He wants me because he thinks I belong to another," said Sami unhappily. She looked away. "As soon as he finds out that Will is my brother he is going to hate me."

"Hm, perhaps." Georgetta looked thoughtful. "But perhaps not." She half smiled. "I have seen the way he looks at you, child. I do not believe that man could ever hate you."

"How-how does he look at me?" asked Sami, her palms starting to sweat.

"Like he no longer remembers his own name or any of his life that came before you."

Sami shook her head. "You're mistaken, Georgetta, Mr. DiMera doesn't feel that way about me."

"Then why did he marry you in the first place?"

"He didn't marry me, it was all a show for my father's benefit, remember?"

"But why go to such lengths for a woman you have no feelings for?"

Sami couldn't let herself dare to dream. "Because he was just being kind." She sighed heavily. "Besides, Mr. DiMera is not the type of man you should fall in love with."

Georgetta gave her an interested look. "What kind of man should you fall in love with?"

Sami shrugged. "I don't know, someone who is safe and reliable, I guess."

"Do you not feel safe with the _engleză ţigani_?"

Sami frowned, remembering all of their misadventures so far. She'd never doubted EJ's ability to protect her for a moment, not that she needed his help, of course. "Yes, I feel safe with him."

"And has he always been there when you needed him?"

"Well… yes."

Georgetta smiled. "Then what is problem?"

Sami wrapped her arms around herself and looked concerned. "The problem is that I don't know if I can trust him never to hurt me. I mean, hurt my heart."

"You love him?"

"Yes," said Sami painfully.

"Then he will hurt your heart," said Georgetta simply. "Love is a wild beast, child, and you have to expect scratches and even blood from time to time. It cannot be tamed and controlled, only experienced with a willing and open soul."

Sami shook her head and fretted. "I don't think I'm brave enough to do that."

Georgetta tutted. "It is what you've been given your heart for, child. God would not have given you such a strong heart and a man in need of rescuing if He didn't intend for you to use every last bit of it."

Sami blinked, looking at her in surprise.

Georgetta smiled. "Did you not know you had a strong heart?" Her smile widened as she touched Sami's chest where her heart lay. "A lioness always knows another lioness."

"You think I'm a lioness?" asked Sami incredulously. Despite her disbelief, Sami liked the thought of that.

"But of course, look at what you have achieved, child. Look where you are – only a fearless heart could have brought you so far."

"Maybe I do," Sami relented, "but one thing I do know for sure is the last person on this earth who needs rescuing is Mr. DiMera. He's the most self assured, confident person I've ever met. I can't see him ever needing anyone other than himself." The thought was a depressing one to Sami. "I mean, he goes through women like they were cups of coffee – nothing and no one ever seems to touch his heart."

"Sometimes we cannot see from looking," said Georgetta wisely. "Perhaps everything is not as it seems with the _engleză ţigani_."

"I want to believe that, Georgetta, I really do," said Sami sadly, "but I think what you see is what you get with him."

"Just like it is with you?" she teased Sami.

Sami opened her mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say to that.

Georgetta tapped her knee. "So, you want your Mr. DiMera, no?"

"Yes," replied Sami without hesitation even as she blushed a little.

"Then you should take what you want, just as I did with my Petru." She winked at Sami. "My husband thinks he chase me but that is not how it was. I made sure he wanted to pursue me and then I let him catch me." Georgetta put a finger to her lips in a conspiratorial fashion. "But do not tell him so – men like to have their fantasies."

Sami laughed but then shook her head in frustration. "But how do I do that, I mean, take what I want?"

"First you must work out what it is you want," said Georgetta knowingly. She fixed Sami with an unblinking stare. "What do you want, child?"

Sami looked away, letting herself really think about that question. For so long she hadn't thought about the future beyond just finding Will again. The thought of loving a man who'd love her in return seemed an impossible dream. It was only after meeting a thief in a bar that Sami had begun to let herself think impossible things. EJ was unlike any person she'd ever met before in her life and what's more, she barely knew herself around him. Sami was still trying to work out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Georgetta was looking at her expectantly, waiting for the answer to her question and Sami drew in an uneven breath, trying to work out how to reply…


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter FIFTY TWO **

"What do you want, child?" Georgetta repeated her question.

Sami steeled herself and spoke from the heart. "To marry the man I love." The words came out in a breathless rush and her heart was pounding erratically at the confession.

Georgetta smiled. "Then that is what you shall do, tonight."

"But I can't marry someone without them knowing it," said Sami quickly and then paused. "Can I?" She couldn't shake the idea, as wrong as it was. The thought had burrowed its way into her brain and suddenly it was all Sami could think of.

Georgetta rolled her eyes. "Men are very slow, they often times need help in these matters."

Sami felt her stomach turn over in nervous excitement about what she was contemplating. "But we're not gypsies, a wedding wouldn't count anyway."

"From what you have told me, child, you have no family of your own."

Sami made a pained expression. "No one who wants to claim me other than Will."

"Ah, Petru's poor little cuckoo," said Georgetta with a tender smile. "Well, from now on you will be our _familìya_, one of us. It is our way to take in those who are lost." She tucked a strand of hair behind Sami's ear. "After all, it is what we did with the _engleză ţigani_ – you are both _familìya_ to us now and that means a Rrom wedding would be as real as any other."

Sami teared up at the way the older woman had so readily taken her into her own family. A sense of belonging washed over her which Sami had never experienced before. "Thank you," she choked, unable to find words beyond that.

Georgetta gently wiped away her tears. "Do not cry, child."

"I'm sorry," said Sami unevenly as she tried to stop the tears, "it's just that no one has ever been so kind to me and I don't know if you really want me in your family, Georgetta. I can be hard to get along with."

Georgetta chuckled. "Such a thing makes life interesting." Her grin widened. "Ask Petru to show you his scars one day if you do not believe me."

"You didn't really hit him with a frying pan, did you?" Sami couldn't help but smile as she asked the question.

Georgetta gave an offhand shrug. "But of course, how else do you keep a husband in line and the fire burning brightly between you." She tapped Sami's nose. "Is terrible thing to become bored with one another, child."

"I worry that Mr. DiMera will grow bored of me," Sami fretted.

"From what you tell me, is unlikely to happen any time soon," said Georgetta in amusement. "So, we have wedding tonight, yes?"

Sami chewed on her bottom lip. "It'd be really wrong of me to something like that."

The older woman's shoulders moved in an unconcerned shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. So, wedding tonight - is yes?" asked Georgetta calmly.

Sami simply couldn't help herself. A nervous smile touched her lips as she gave her answer. "Is yes."

Georgetta laughed and hugged her in delight.

Sami could hardly believe she'd just agreed to such a thing but there was no backing out now, judging by the expression on Georgetta's face. "What do we do next?"

Georgetta straightened up, a pleased look on her face. "Leave everything to me, my little bedàko." She tapped her nose. "I fix, I speak to the Kununìl."

"What is a kun-kun-?"

"Kununìl, he performs wedding ceremony." Georgetta stood up and gathered her shawl. "Wait here, child, I will return."

Before Sami could protest Georgetta was gone and Sami was left wondering if she'd just made a huge mistake.

**oooOOOOooo**

Georgetta wrapped her shawl more tightly around her shoulders as she hurried over to the Kununìl's wagon. She looked over at all the preparations for the wedding feast and smiled. Georgetta was the clan's matchmaker and she loved bringing people together. She'd taken an instant liking to the little foundling Petru had brought home with him and Georgetta could see right away that Sami needed more than a hot meal and a bed for the night. Georgetta had a kind heart and she could see the young woman's unhappiness and had decided right away to help her. When she'd heard Sami's story Georgetta had been secretly delighted. It was clear to her EJ was in love with the young woman, even though Sami apparently couldn't see it. Bringing these two together despite Sami's insecurities and EJ's ineptitude in the ways of the heart was going to bring her a lot of pleasure. Georgetta's foot moved on the first rung of the little ladder into the wagon when EJ suddenly appeared in the doorway.

He looked down at her in surprise. "Georgetta, I-ah, um, what are you doing here?"

"I come to see the Kununìl," she said, eyeing him curiously. "Why you here, _engleză ţigani_?"

EJ waved a casual hand. "Oh well, seeing as Cezar is an elder of this clan I thought it'd be impolitic of me not to ask his permission for us to stay the night." EJ shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I was just saying hello, you know, being polite and showing my respect." All semblance of casualness disappeared as he looked intently at her. "How is Samantha? Is she alright?"

"Why not alright?" asked Georgetta calmly.

EJ fidgeted a little in the doorway of the wagon. "Well, you know, this is all a little new for her. I don't want her to be overwhelmed with this silly wedding business." EJ gave a stressed smile. "It's just Tosh wanting a party – I don't want to make Samantha feel like she is under any pressure to marry me again." He paused and looked nervous. "Not that we were married in the first place, of course, I'm sure she's already told you that and this time is going to be no different, of course, so really, Samantha has nothing to worry about… of course." EJ trailed off and looked nervous again.

Georgetta tried her best to hide her smile at EJ's ramblings. He and Tosh had spent several months with them at one stage and everyone had become very good friends. Georgetta had never seen her usually self assured friend behaving in such an uncertain manner. She knew the reason why was sitting in her own wagon, battling with her own nerves and it was all Georgetta could do not to laugh out loud. Gathering her self-restraint, Georgetta gave EJ an easy way out. She looked over her shoulder at all of the preparations going on for the wedding feast. "All is going well for feast, I see."

EJ looked enormously relieved to be given his out and he took it with both hands. "Yes, I'll say this about you Rroms, you know how to pull together a party in no time flat." EJ ran a distracted hand through his hair. "Even though, as I said, it's not really necessary."

Georgetta's eyes twinkled. "Of course not."

EJ cleared his throat and then hurried down the little ladder so he was on the ground. "I should go and help. After all, I'm the cause of everyone's inconvenience." He paused. "And you're sure Samantha is alright?"

"I look after my new _borì_ (daughter in law) as though she were my own," Georgetta promised him.

EJ looked relieved. "I'm so grateful to you for taking Samantha under your wing, Georgetta. This must seem all very strange to her."

"She is stronger than you give her credit for."

"I don't doubt Samantha's strength."

"Then perhaps it is your own you doubt, no?"

EJ blinked in surprise. "I-I, what do you mean?"

"You are a man who has only had to look after yourself all of these years, to care for another is a burden not all can carry."

"Samantha isn't a burden to me," said EJ quickly.

"Maybe not, but what of your feelings for her? Do they weigh you down or lift you up, _engleză ţigani_?"

EJ gave a crooked smile. "Does it make sense if I say both?" He sighed. "When I'm with Samantha I'm torn between this incredible joy at simply being near her and heart wrenching fear that I'll hurt her."

Georgetta gave a satisfied nod. "You love her." It wasn't a question.

EJ grimaced ruefully. "Am I that obvious?"

"For those with eyes to see," said Georgetta with a knowing smile.

EJ groaned and slumped against the side of the wagon. "I'm a mess."

She chuckled. "That is how you know it is love."

He grimaced. "I didn't think it'd be like this."

"How did you think love would be?"

"Honestly?"

Georgetta inclined her head in agreement.

"I thought it was never going to be something I'd have to worry about so I never gave it much thought."

Georgetta couldn't help herself. "But you are thinking now, yes?"

"Yes," EJ groaned, "I can't stop thinking. Samantha is my first thought in the morning and the last at night. My dreams are full of her and my every waking moment is consumed by her." The corners of EJ's mouth turned down forlornly. "And I don't have the first idea how she feels about me."

Georgetta arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Alright," EJ conceded, "I know she desires me, but then I can make just about any woman want me if I put my mind to it."

"She probably attracted to your humility," noted Georgetta straight faced.

"There was no way to say that without sounding like an ass," said EJ wryly, "but it doesn't make it any less true, Gigi."

Georgetta hid a smile at the name EJ and Tosh called her by. It was playful and silly and Georgetta pretended to disapprove of the familiarity but found it endearing, not that she'd let them know that of course. "I not French whore, _engleză ţigani_, don't call me that."

"No you're not, you're a dear and prudent friend from whom I'm desperate for some wise counsel," said EJ sincerely even as they smiled at each other over their little game EJ straightened up and looked down at her, brown eyes imploring her. "What should I do, Gigi?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Marry Samantha and spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of her."

Georgetta was pleased with his answer. She knew EJ's past and his easy way with women and to see him so undone in such a fashion over one woman made her very happy. Georgetta wanted nothing less for Sami then a man who loved her completely and was willing to live that out every day. After all, that was what she and Petru shared and as maddening as the man could be, life without him would be completely unbearable for Georgetta. "Then do just that."

"It's not that easy," said EJ in agitation. "Samantha loves another man."

It surprised Georgetta that EJ couldn't see through Sami's charade about her brother and given what EJ already knew about her many lies. Then again, they always did say love is blind. "Samantha has a big heart; she can love more than one."

"I'm not bloody well sharing her!" EJ raged, face flushing red at even the thought. "When I meet this William sodding Lewis I'm going to snap his neck like a toothpick and make Samantha completely mine forever until she can't even remember he ever existed!"

Georgetta rolled her eyes at EJ's outburst. It didn't surprise her, but it told her how far these two had to come yet before they could truly be together. "Clearly you are not ready yet for what you say you desire, _engleză ţigani_."

"Oh trust me, Gigi, I'm ready," said EJ in frustration, "I'm more than ready. I'm so ready I'm fit to burst."

She waved a hand at him. "Which is how I know you're not ready."

EJ's brow knitted together fiercely. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"And that is problem – love makes no sense. It cannot be reasoned or contained – it is what it is."

"What it is, is slowly killing me," EJ grumbled.

Georgetta laughed, not giving EJ the sympathy he was looking for. "For once, this is not all about you, Englishman." She tapped his arm lightly. "You want advice?" Georgetta had no intention of giving away the secrets Sami had entrusted her with but that didn't mean she couldn't give love a little nudge in the right direction.

EJ looked grateful at for the offer and immediately nodded. "Yes, please, Gigi."

Georgetta smiled at EJ's eagerness and proceeded to tell him exactly what he needed to hear.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter FIFTY THREE **

"Be patient."

EJ made a pained expression. "I am being patient. I'm being so bloody patient it hurts – all over."

Georgetta pursed her lips at him.

"Alright," admitted EJ begrudgingly, "that didn't sound very patient but trust me Gigi, I've been taking things slowly with Samantha."

"Slowly for you or slowly for her?"

EJ opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked to be thinking furiously. "Ah," he said at last.

"Ah indeed," she tutted at him.

"Look, we're from two very different worlds and Samantha is unlike anyone I've ever met before," said EJ in vexation. "Is it any wonder I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing?"

"Then stop doing and just be," she advised him.

"What does that mean?" asked a perplexed EJ.

"You will know when the time comes."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll never have Samantha's love and trust."

"So no pressure then?" asked EJ flatly. He threw up his arms. "You're not being in the least bit helpful, Gigi!"

"You have all that you need to find happiness, _engleză ţigani_," she said wisely.

EJ's shoulders sagged. "I don't want to get this one wrong, Gigi. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Samantha can't be one of them. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by a man like me."

A soft smile touched Georgetta's lips. "This story is a long ways from over, do not abandon hope yet."

EJ's brown eyes burned with a desperate fire. "So do you really think there is hope?"

Georgetta placed a hand over his chest. "While a heart beats, there is always hope."

EJ nodded slowly, a small smile touching his lips. "Thank you, Georgetta."

She waved away his gratitude. "You have work to do, _engleză ţigani_." She nodded over at the flurry of activity in the camp. "Be on your way."

EJ did as he was told with a final grateful pat on her arm as he passed by. As soon as he was involved in the feast preparations Georgetta disappeared into the Kununìl's wagon. She reappeared ten minutes later, a pleased smile on her lips.

"I know that look."

Georgetta started as she finished climbing down the stairs. She turned to see her husband regarding her with narrowed eyes, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"What are you up to, wife?"

Georgetta's chin lifted. "Secret women's business, this does not concern you, husband."

"Why do I get nervous when I hear such things fall from your lips?" he teased her. "You are up to no good, Georgetta."

"I am up to much good if you must know," she sniffed.

"Only one thing makes me more nervous then you up to no good, it's you up to good."

"Then be afraid, husband."

Petru chuckled. "Around you, Georgetta, always."

"Then all is how it should be," she said with satisfaction. Georgetta threw one end of her scarf over her shoulder in triumph and turned around, making sure her hips swung sexily beneath her skirt as she made her way back to Sami. She snuck a look back over her shoulder to see Petru clearly enjoying watching her leave, which she knew he would.

"You will be the death of me, Georgetta," he groaned, not sounding like he was particularly upset by that thought. "My next wife will be obedient and tame, you mark my words."

"I will not leave enough of you for any woman to have," she replied cheekily. Georgetta turned around and gave him a sultry look. "_You_ mark _my_ words."

Petru's face split open in a wide grin at her promise, his eyes lighting up. Georgetta turned back round, eager to return to her young charge, and knowing there was still much to do before everything was as she knew it should be.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Now, remember all that I have told you," said Georgetta as she finished braiding Sami's hair in one long plait which hung down her back. It was how all the gypsy women wore their hair when they became of a marriageable age.

Sami gnawed on her bottom lip. "Are you sure that is all there is to the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"It seems very simple."

"Love is complicated enough on its own, it doesn't need any more difficulties."

Sami had to agree with that. She couldn't imagine that the love she'd read about in books could be this nerve wracking. "And you're sure the Kununìl is alright with this?"

"I explained your situation and he is in agreement with me."

"What if Mr. DiMera finds out what we're doing?" Sami's stomach flip flopped nervously at just the thought of such a thing happening.

"That is not likely."

"Why not?"

Georgetta snorted. "Most men are _chapladò_ when it comes to the ways of the heart."She crossed her eyes and looked clueless.

Sami had to laugh but she was still worried. "But what if they are as smart as Mr. DiMera?"

Georgetta rolled her eyes. "Child, they are the ones who have the least idea, you trust me, yes?"

Sami couldn't imagine ever not trusting this intriguing woman. Georgetta was an exotic mixture of confidence and knowledge about the ways of the world. Sami envied her easy way and certainty about all things, particularly when it came to relationships between men and women. She fidgeted in her seat. "I just wish it was over already."

Georgetta placed a motherly hand on Sami's shoulder. "Do not wish away the moments between you and your love, _bori_, they are far too precious for that. Even the hard times are to be cherished."

"Was it love at first sight for you and Petru?" Sami asked curiously.

"We knew each other as children," she said huskily. "He was the cheeky boy who grew into an even cheekier man." Georgetta touched her wedding ring. "I do not remember a time when I did not love my Petru. Even when he is driving me crazy, he holds my heart like no other." She winked at Sami. "But do not tell him such a thing. His head is swollen enough."

Sami laughed. "I think Petru knows already, Georgetta, and loves you back just as much." She sighed heavily. "That must be wonderful to know that the man you love, loves you too."

"It is the smell of sunshine and the sound of birds greeting the morning," said Georgetta warmly, "there is nothing like it."

"I'd give anything to know what that felt like," said Sami sadly.

"You will."

Sami wanted to believe that so badly. "How can you be so sure?"

Georgetta leant closer, and winked. "I was born during a thunder storm."

Sami's eyes widened at that, not sure if that was some gypsy saying or folk lore she should know about. Georgetta seemed incredibly mysterious to her anyway, but still somehow managed to be very forthright and giving. It was confusing, but in a nice way.

Georgetta stood back and admired her handiwork, looking Sami up and down. "You will do very nicely, _bori_, you make a beautiful bride."

"I hope Mr. DiMera thinks so." Sami patted down the folds of her skirt and felt her nerves return. She tried to distract herself. "Georgetta, you keep calling me _bori_, what does it mean?"

"Daughter in law," was the simple reply.

"Oh." Sami's eyes welled up with emotional tears. She swallowed hard to contain them. "I-I've never had a mother."

Georgetta wiped away the tears which had started to spill down Sami's cheeks. "You have one now, child."

Sami was incredibly touched by this woman's generosity of spirit with the way Georgetta had just taken her into her home and heart so easily. It made Sami feel special and loved but also deeply sadden her own family had found it so hard to offer her the same thing. Georgetta reached out and hugged her and Sami knew for the first time what a mother's loving touch was like. "Thank you," she whispered, "you don't know what this means to me, Georgetta." Sami felt a peace settle over her as she returned the older woman's embrace. It seemed so incredible that Sami could feel such kinship and love from a woman she'd only met a few hours ago but she did. Apart from Will, the only relationships she'd known had been difficult and tension filled and for the first time Sami was getting a glimpse of a new world where that didn't have to be the way it was. Sami drew back from the hug, trying to communicate something of what she was feeling. "You know I always thought I knew how my life would turn out."

"How was that, child?" asked Georgetta patiently.

Sami half shrugged. "I guess I kind of expected to end up alone and just battling my way through life. I mean that's all I've ever known so I thought it'd just keep on going the same way."

"And now?"

Sami gave a wobbly smile. "And now I'm not sure of the future at all."

Georgetta took her hand. "And that scares you, child?"

Sami thought about that question long and hard before answering. "No." She felt her spirit lighten at just thinking about it. "No, it doesn't scare me at all, Georgetta. I mean, I wish I knew what was going to happen with Mr. DiMera and I but at least now there are so many possibilities, and not all of them are bad. I thought my life had to turn out one way but now I'm seeing that isn't true." Her smile widened. "Anything is possible."

Georgetta nodded approvingly. "Hope, she is a wonderful creature, yes?"

The corners of Sami's mouth turned down. "I used to have hope, when I was a little girl, but I learned quickly there was no point."

"But you are no longer that little child, _bori_, it is time for you to let the past go and look to the future and it's a future you can make for yourself, if you are brave enough."

"Mr. DiMera said I'm a coward." Sami's lips thinned at the memory. "That I'm scared of getting hurt so I don't let anyone in."

"Is not true?"

Sami's shoulders sagged. "No, it's true, it's just no one ever challenged me on it before. Mr. DiMera was the first."

"Mister DiMera?" Georgetta cocked her head. "Why you call him that?"

"It's his name," Sami hedged.

Georgetta arched an eyebrow and Sami grimaced. "If I call him by his first name then-"

"Then what, child?"

Sami swallowed hard. "Then I can't go back," she said hoarsely. It was hard for her to explain but Sami felt like that as long as she didn't use EJ's name then somehow she still had control over all that was happening around her. It wasn't true, of course, but it was a nice illusion to hold onto.

"You tell me you want to marry this man, but you don't want to give him your trust." Georgetta shook her head and tutted. "No journey can start without a first step."

"And what if that first step takes you over a cliff?" Sami asked anxiously.

"Then you enjoy view on way down and pick yourself up at bottom," she said simply. "Life not a destination, child. It's like we Rroms – we are always travelling and never arriving because our homes are not a place but each other. If you look only to where you want to end up then you miss all the living to be done in between." Georgetta put her hands on Sami's shoulders. "Be brave, child, take that first step and whether you soar or plummet, know that you are living the life God gave you. Is gift, do not let it wither and die."

Sami covered her hand with her own. "How did you get so smart, Georgetta?"

She smiled. "By living life, child - the good, the bad, and everything in between. Do not cheat yourself of life and all of its sweet agonies."

Sami lips quivered as she tried to smile. "You have to have the tears so you can earn your laughter."

Georgetta's eyes twinkled. "I see my husband has been in your ear already. On very rare occasions Petru is right, this one of them."

"So all I have to do is be brave and take that first step." Sami drew in a deep breath, feeling her stomach turn over nervously at the thought. She looked at Georgetta. "How, when? What does a first step look like?"

"Everyone's journey starts differently, child, you will know when your time comes."

Sami bit her bottom lip and hoped her new friend was right even as she tried to rein in her nerves. She glanced at the door of the wagon and knew EJ would be waiting for her on the other side. Sami's heart skipped a beat at just the thought as she tried her best to gather her courage.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter FIFTY FOUR **

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not."

Tosh looked down at EJ's leg as they sat together on a log. It was jiggling madly as EJ concentrated his attention on Georgetta and Petru's wagon, which sat a few yards away. "In that case you've got some small animal down your trousers having a whale of a time." Tosh pulled his face. "And trust me, that never ends well, even if you do win the bet."

"What's taking so long?" asked EJ anxiously. "Shouldn't Samantha be out by now?"

"Are you asking me how long it takes a woman to get dressed?" Tosh scratched his cheek. "Truth be told, my expertise lies in the undressing, old boy." He folded his arms in front of himself. "Of course, logic would dictate dressing and undressing would require the same amount of time but dash it all, if women don't confound the laws of nature in that particular department. It's like when you travel – the journey home always seem shorter than the original journey. There is no rhyme or reason for it, it's just the way it is."

"Maybe something is wrong?"

Tosh pulled an annoyed face. "What's wrong is you're not listening to me. I'm not being this witty and charming for my own benefit, you know. You could at least have the common decency to listen to me and marvel at my marvellousness – that's what a true friend would do."

"Perhaps I should go and talk with her?" EJ fretted.

"Oh yes, because that always goes so well."

EJ scowled at him. "You're always the one telling me to communicate more with Samantha."

"Yes, but you always cock it up," said Tosh in annoyance. "Right now you're all anxious and you know what they say about anxious people."

"No, what do they say?"

"An anxious person is an obnoxious person."

"No one in the world says that."

"Of course they do, why else would anxious and obnoxious rhyme?"

"They don't rhyme."

"They have the last five letters the same – how can they not rhyme?"

EJ shook his head in impatience. "Look, even if they do rhyme that doesn't make something a saying. It'd be like saying all people named Matt are twats."

"I know two Matts," said Tosh, he arched an eyebrow, "and they are both twats."

"Oh for heaven's sake! Alright, all cats like to wear hats then. You see, it's ridiculous."

Tosh shrugged. "How do we know cats don't like to wear hats?"

"Have you ever seen a cat in a hat?"

"No."

"Then your ridiculous theory is disproved."

"Have you ever seen me take a bath in a tub full of hundred dollar bills whilst nubile princesses feed me grapes and wine?"

EJ didn't dignify that with an answer.

Tosh gave a self satisfied nod. "You see, doesn't mean I don't pray to God every night that it will happen."

EJ folded his arms in front of himself. "Alright, smart ass, then explain to me how that links into your preposterous rhyming theory."

"Tosh would like to get sloshed in a tub full of dosh whilst eating nosh from totties who are posh." Tosh grinned triumphantly at his own cleverness.

EJ didn't answer, just reached out and pushed Tosh off the log so the other man landed on his back on the ground.

"HEY!" Tosh propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at EJ. "Jealousy is a curse, you know. Just because you can't handle my brilliance overshadowing your clearly mediocre intelligence is no need to get all pushy."

"Where was your brilliance the day I had to rescue you from that latrine?" asked EJ in aggravation.

Tosh wrinkled his nose. "Why do you always have to bring a cannon to a knife fight?" He clambered back on the log. "And just so you know – you're being obnoxious."

"What if she's done a runner?" EJ groaned.

"Why would she and where would she go?"

"I don't know, away from me because I'm an obnoxious prick?" EJ's shoulders sagged at the admission. He hated the thought of Sami thinking ill of him.

Tosh waved his hand. "That's not all you are, old boy. You have many more aspects to you."

EJ looked at him expectantly, needing a bolster for his morale right then.

"Oh," said Tosh when he saw the way EJ was looking at him, "um… well, you're also very tall."

"That's it?" asked EJ flatly. "I'm just some tall, obnoxious, prick, is that what you're saying?"

"You're also English," said Tosh brightly, he looked to be thinking hard. "And you seem to have an aversion to having my balls in your mouth."

EJ pushed him off the log again.

"Stop doing that!" Tosh scrambled back onto the log and glared at EJ. "You're trying my sweet nature!"

"And you're trying mine!" EJ groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I'm pushing her too hard, this is all too much for Samantha." He dropped his hands and cornered Tosh with a desperate look in his eye. "But I have to push a little, don't I, otherwise she'll end up with that idiot?"

"Which idiot are we talking about here?"

EJ's lips thinned. "Lewis, of course."

"Right, just wanted to get that straight, this story has quite a few idiots in it." Tosh braced himself, gripping the log with both hands. "Don't push me off the log again!"

"I'm not going to push you off the log again," EJ grumbled. He sighed. "Georgetta said I had to be patient."

"Ah Gigi, always with a wise word in season."

"But I am being patient." EJ had to force himself not to pout after that pronouncement.

"You married the woman barely three days after meeting her." Tosh crossed his legs at the ankles. "Explain to me how that's patient?"

EJ grimaced. "That wasn't me being impatient that was me-"

"Being opportunistic?"

EJ scowled at Tosh's choice of words. "Strategic."

"Oh, much better. What woman doesn't want a man who views her in the same light as some kind of assault on the Somme?"

"What do you people want from me?" EJ growled. "I'm doing the best I can here! I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's painfully obvious."

EJ looked over at Sami's wagon again. "I just want us to be together." He swallowed hard. "I love her, this has to work out." EJ felt his stomach clench in fear that it might not and the thought of losing Sami made him physically sick.

"Here, have a drink, old boy." Tosh offered him a bottle of wine he'd secured from who knows where.

"No, I don't want to drink, I need a clear head," said EJ as he distractedly took the bottle and drank directly from the bottle and then handed it back to Tosh.

Tosh looked down at the bottle and pursed his lips at EJ's conflicting messages. "I fear that horse may have already bolted."

The curtain to Georgetta and Petru's wagon suddenly opened and Georgetta was stepping through it. EJ felt his breath hitch as Sami followed closely behind, dressed in a cream coloured matching blouse and skirt which fitted her form perfectly. Her hair had been braided into a long length down her back and small flowers placed throughout her hair. She looked like an angel, his angel, as she started towards him.

"I can't feel my legs," said EJ hoarsely as he was unable to take his eyes off the beautiful vision of Sami walking towards him, "are they still there?"

Tosh looked down at EJ's legs and then back at him. "Yes. Sadly, just like me, they seem to be stuck with you."

"I'm going to marry Samantha," said EJ raggedly, overcome by that thought.

"You've already married her four days ago, you idiot."

EJ didn't answer, knowing he could marry this woman every day for the rest of his life and still feel like it was the first time each day. His mouth went dry as their eyes met and all of his skin suddenly tingled with the anticipation of Sami soon being close enough he could touch her once more. This whole time EJ had forgotten to breathe and he jumped to his feet, eager to reassure Sami that everything was going to be alright and tell her how beautiful she looked. As soon as EJ was upright though, everything started to spin and before he knew what was happening everything had gone black as he fell back down to the ground with a heavy thump. The next thing EJ knew were voices coming from directly above his head.

"Go and get my smelling salts."

"Mr. DiMera, Mr. DiMera, are you alright?"

"Just give him some room."

"I think I should slap him."

EJ's eyes flickered open to see a ring of concerned faces above him. "Wh-what happened?" asked EJ groggily.

"You fainted," Tosh informed him.

EJ's eyes went wide in horror. "I did what?"

"I know, I was mortified." Tosh shook his head. "I don't know if I can ever hold my head up in public again having a best mate who faints like a girl."

"Are-are you alright, Mr. DiMera?"

EJ looked up at Sami who was looking down at him with some concern. Whilst EJ enjoyed the concern, he didn't enjoy the fact she'd seen him in such a moment of weakness.

"Of course," said EJ, scrambling to his feet and feeling the light headed sensation return.

"Careful, my friend," said Petru, putting a steadying hand on his arm, "you faint again."

"I didn't faint!" EJ hadn't meant to shout that quite so loudly and he looked around to see a sea of amused looking gypsy faces taking in the little drama. He grimaced at the spectacle he was making of himself. Normally EJ didn't care one whit what people thought, but Sami was standing right there looking at him with a mixture of concern and confusion. He looked directly at her. "I didn't faint." EJ cleared his throat, desperately looking for a more manly explanation for his display other than literally swooning at Sami's feet. "I-ah-I- I think I have internal bleeding. I'm probably haemorrhaging as we speak." Sami's eyes went even wider at that and EJ scrambled for a less life threatening explanation. "Or I've been bitten by a snake or stung by a spider." Sami didn't look any less worried by those explanations either so EJ tried again. "Although I think what really happened was those berries from breakfast this morning weren't quite right, I think mine had gone off." EJ flicked a look over at Tosh who had covered his face with his hand and was shaking his head. You weren't doing too well when you were actually managing to embarrass Tosh of all people.

"Oh, um, okay." Sami didn't look very certain and EJ couldn't blame her. "Are-are you alright now?"

"He's just hungry," said Georgetta. She walked over to a nearby table with food laid out for the imminent wedding feast. Picking up a piece of bread she smeared something over it and handed it to EJ. "Eat."

EJ's stomach rumbled at just the sight of the food. Breakfast had been a long time ago and particularly for a man of his size, going without food for this long obviously wasn't a good idea. EJ bit into what turned out to be a honey sandwich and tried not to look as embarrassed at he felt.

"Come, husband," Georgetta took Petru's arm, "we let them speak privately for moment."

"But what if _engleză ţigani_ fall down again?" EJ didn't appreciate how amused Petru looked by that possibility.

"Then Samantha will catch him," said Georgetta with a knowing smile. "You too, Tosh." She ushered the two men off and the rest of the interested on lookers as well but not before Tosh shot him one more comment. "Mortified!" he declared and then wandered off.

He and Sami were relatively alone now, everyone else was out of earshot if not view. EJ gave a weak smile. "I didn't faint."

"You mentioned." Sami looked down at the sandwich he had almost finished. "Do you feel alright now?"

"I'm fine," said EJ quickly. He looked at her intently. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

There was a strained silence between them as they both tried to work out what to say next.

EJ put down the last of his sandwich and forced himself to calm down. "Samantha, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Sami looked up at him wide eyed. "Don't you want to?"

"Well, this is just for Tosh, really." EJ shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "He wants his wedding feast and-"

"You can't have a wedding feast without a wedding," Sami finished. "Not that it's a real one, of course."

"Of course," said EJ quickly.

EJ studied Sami's face very carefully. She seemed nervous. "You look beautiful, you know."

Sami put a self conscious hand to the neckline of her blouse. "It's Georgetta's, she let me borrow it."

EJ smiled. "Something borrowed," he touched the little blue flowers in her hair briefly, "something blue. You just need your something old and something new now."

"Well, there is you for the something old."

"Thirty one is not old!"

"You mentioned."

A smile was playing around Sami's lips and EJ instantly forgave her for her teasing of him. He lived to see this woman smile. "And the something new?"

Sami gave a shy little smile. "I think I have a new mom."

EJ looked over at Georgetta who was talking with Petru and Tosh and smiled. "Georgetta has a way about her, doesn't she?"

"She's been so kind," said Sami, looking a little emotional. "I've never met anyone like these people before."

EJ cleared his throat and tried to organise his thoughts. He took one of Sami's hands in his own. "Samantha, I know a lot of things have been happening between us and all around us."

Sami was looking at him nervously. "Yes."

"I just want you to know that I'm not taking any of it lightly."

Sami appeared to be thinking about that rather seriously. EJ didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad.

Sami nodded slowly. "I'm not either."

EJ's eyes widened as now it was his turn to wonder what she meant by that. This was getting them nowhere fast. "Samantha, I-I-"

"Yes?" She sounded a little breathless.

_I love you._ The words were on the tip of his tongue and the urge to say them to her was overpowering. EJ had never said them to anyone before, not even his father and fear curled in his stomach at the thought of being rejected. "I-I-," he swallowed hard, "I think we shouldn't keep everyone waiting." EJ's shoulders sagged at his own cowardice and for a split second he thought Sami looked disappointed but then it was probably only wishful thinking on his behalf.

"Alright." Sami squeezed his hand.

It was an oddly comforting gesture which immediately lifted his spirits. This love business was a wild ride to be sure. One minute you were in a pit of despair and the next you were soaring high. EJ couldn't imagine being on it with anyone other than Sami. He squeezed her hand back and they smiled at each other and EJ would have given all that he owned or would ever own, to know what Sami was thinking right then.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter FIFTY FIVE **

Sami and EJ were knelt in the middle of the clearing, facing one another. All of the rest of the camp sat around them, looking on and smiling their encouragement. The Kununìl sat to one side of EJ and Sami as he performed the ceremony. Sami didn't understand what he was saying but Georgetta had already told her what was going on. Cezar the Kununìl said some words about the solemness of marriage and the binding tie it was for the couple under taking such a thing. Sami let herself dream for a moment that EJ knew he was really marrying her and she imagined what a thing would be like. Her nerves had been forgotten as the feeling of how incredibly right this was settled on her. Sami snuck a look at Georgetta who gave her an encouraging wink.

She looked back at EJ and tried to read his expression. He was listening intently to the Kununìl and for a moment Sami was able to lose herself in just how truly beautiful he was. Her heart was beating like a mad thing in her chest just being this close to him, despite all the people around them. Four days ago she'd stood gone through a similar ceremony with EJ without having the first idea of what promising herself to a man really meant. Now that the two of them had shared such intimacy Sami was beginning to realise the enormity of the trust that had to pass between two people to make such a commitment. It was hard for Sami to imagine feeling closer or more bound to him then she already did but EJ had promised her even greater intimacies between them. At first such a promise had scared her but now Sami couldn't help but be thrilled by what lay ahead of them. Everything had changed between them and Sami couldn't help but wonder if EJ felt that way too.

"Samantha?"

EJ's voice brought her back from her reveries and Sami realised the next part of the ceremony was underway. Sami sat back on haunches and took the two pieces of bread the Kununìl offered her and rested it on her knee. The grey haired Rrom with the leathery skin and bushy eyebrows then offered her a little bowl of salt. Sami took it and rested it on her other knee. She looked at EJ, wondering if he knew what to do next. He smiled at her and reached out with one hand, taking a pinch of the salt and sprinkled it over one piece of the bread. EJ then picked it up and ate the salted morsel, never taking his eyes off Sami. She waited until he was finished and then did the same with the remaining piece of bread, salting and eating it as EJ watched on. Georgetta had explained that the unifying of the bread and salt symbolised a harmonious marriage.

Cezar nodded his approval. "_Aceasta se face_ (it is done)!"

A cheer went up from the crowd and everyone applauded the newlyweds. Sami couldn't help but grin up at EJ, their enthusiasm infectious. EJ grinned back. He took her hand and stood up, helping Sami to her feet as well. Everyone else stood and then they were surrounded by a sea of well wishers. Sami felt a pang of guilt over deceiving everyone as to their true relationship but then again, it was a real wedding, even if EJ didn't know it, so their congratulations weren't entirely misplaced.

Petru appeared in front of Sami, his arms outstretched. "My little cuckoo is wed!" He grabbed Sami into a bear hug which she laughingly returned. She snuck a look at EJ who was receiving his fair share of hugs and felt her stomach turn over nervously. She was a married woman, married to a man she shouldn't love but she did. This was the most impossible of love stories and Sami could only hope it wasn't entirely one sided. _He wants me, that has to count for something, right? It's a place to start. I have to make him fall in love with me too._

Petru put his arm around Sami's shoulder and drew her to his side. "Come, we feast now to celebrate the future of the _engleză ţigani _and his new bride!" A roar of approval came from the crowd, Tosh the loudest of everyone.

Sami tried to catch EJ's eye as the two of them were hustled along to a long, rectangular table to one side of the clearing. Everything was happening so quickly her head was spinning as people surrounded her, wishing her well in a garble mix of English and Romanian. Suddenly she felt a warm hand take hers, long fingers wrapping themselves around hers. EJ had found her and was holding on tightly to her hand. Salmi was immediately comforted by his touch in amongst all this enthusiastic good will. The two of them were seated at the head of the table which was groaning with food even as more food in the shape of wild pig roasted on spits over nearby fires. Sami was stunned at how such a lavious event could have been brought together so quickly.

EJ's voice was in her ear. "They're amazing, aren't they?" He must have seen the expression on her face.

"Yes," said Sami breathlessly. She turned her head to answer him to find EJ's face scant inches from her own. He was even more handsome up close.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked her huskily.

"Y-yes." Sami cursed the waver in her voice but there was nothing to be done about it when EJ was this close to her.

"I think it bears repeating." EJ's warm gaze swept over her face. "You look utterly gorgeous, Samantha."

Sami's cheeks flushed at his praise and she tried to hide her pleased smile, but failed. EJ's eyelids drooped as he leant in, closing the tiny distance between their lips.

"A toast!"

They both started at Tosh's loud announcement. Sami almost groaned out loud at being interrupted but Tosh was already giving his speech.

Tosh held his glass above his head. "If there were ever two people in the world who deserved each other more than these two, I have yet to meet them. To my poppet and my best mate – don't screw this up anymore than you have already, you two." He waved his full glass around. _Slainte Mhath_ (good health)!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to Tosh's toast.

EJ shook his head at his friend. "Worst best man speech _ever_."

"I stand by what I said," said an unapologetic Tosh. He grinned. "Now onto the important stuff – let's get pissed!"

A cheer went up from the Rrom's at his declaration and then the festivities really began. Food was passed around in huge quantities rivalled only by the amount of alcohol that followed. The party was loud and full of laughter as everyone joined in, even the children. They didn't have the alcohol but were still very much part of the celebration. Sami watched Georgetta and Petru care for their brood, making sure they were all fed. Their six children looked happy and loved and Sami could only dream of having such a life. Petru and Georgetta made it look easy as they took care of their children and still managed to steal a few kisses in amongst the chaos.

"They make it look easy, don't they?"

Sami turned her head to see EJ watching the older couple as well. "I was just thinking the same thing." She went back to looking at them. "They love each other so much. It just seems to like you could reach out and touch all of that love."

"I know." EJ's face looked contemplative. "I wonder how they do it?"

Sami thought back to her conversations with Georgetta. "I guess they just found the right person to love and be loved by." She frowned a little. "What-what do you think Tosh meant when he said we deserved each other?"

EJ didn't answer immediately. "Tosh likes to think he's funny."

His response didn't really help Sami. "I suppose he thinks we're idiots for getting married twice now." She stole a glance at EJ. "I mean pretending to get married twice."

"We had our reasons."

Sami openly stared at EJ now, trying to work out what his inscrutable expression might mean. She knew what her reasons were but when it came to EJ, Sami really wasn't so sure. "I guess we did," she said slowly, wondering if she'd ever work up the courage to tell EJ the truth about this last supposedly faux wedding.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stood on the edge of the clearing watching the ongoing festivities. After all of the food had been eaten it was time for the dancing. The camp musicians had come out and started playing lively tunes on their instruments and everyone had joined in. Sami was currently dancing with five of Georgetta and Petru's children, who ranged in age from twelve down to three. The sixth and youngest of the clan was sitting on Petru's knee, being bounced up and down in time to the music, much to the giggling baby's great delight. Sami held hands with the children as they all danced around in a circle, laughing and having a great time. EJ was suddenly reminded of how Sami was little more than a child herself, something he conveniently chose to forget when it suited him. He watched her throw back her head and laugh with the children as they whirled ever faster around and around and the littlest ones started to fall over from getting so dizzy. Sami looked so relaxed and happy, she practically glowed, lit from within by this burning light. EJ couldn't take his eyes off her. He needed so badly for Sami to be his, to know that all that beauty and joy was his forever.

Tosh interrupted his reverie as he came to stand by him, glass in hand. "Drink, old boy?"

EJ shook his head. "I don't feel like drinking tonight." He had enough on his mind without clouding it with liquor.

"I don't even know what that means," said Tosh in disbelief. He nudged EJ. "The widower Blaga has had her eye on me all night." He sounded very pleased with himself.

"The good one or the glass one?" asked EJ distractedly, his eyes still on Sami.

"No, no, that's the widower Grasu, widower Blaga is the one with ample bosoms and a weakness for ruggedly handsome Scotsmen." Tosh's eyes glossed over. "There are stories of men having disappeared into that cleavage and never finding their way out."

EJ looked over at the woman Tosh was talking about. The widower Blaga was a woman in her early forties, currently sending Tosh coquettish looks from the other side of the clearing. The woman was indeed greatly endowed, her blouse barely containing the bounty that lay within. She was still a handsome woman and EJ could see why Tosh was grinning like a school boy.

Tosh grabbed EJ's arm. "If that should happen to me I want you to leave me to my fate, old boy."

"Duly noted, her name is Ylenia, isn't it?" EJ's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "She was married to that Doru chappy from memory. What happened to him?"

"Apparently he and Ylenia were engaging in a little martial relations when his ticker gave out on him." Tosh looked envious. "Lucky bastard, that's the way I want to go out."

"So, if you're dead come the morning-?"

Tosh grinned. "Know I died a very, very happy man."

"I see, it sounds like the morticians will have a hell of a job getting the smile off your face for the funeral," noted EJ wryly.

"It will probably have to be a closed casket affair," agreed Tosh blithely. He looked over to what or rather who had most of EJ's attention. "She's rather lovely, isn't she?"

"She's the most beautiful creature to walk God's earth," said EJ thickly. He closed his eyes and groaned. "God, I want her so much." EJ swallowed hard. "I'm really afraid, Tosh. She's barely more than a baby herself, I don't know if I can do this." EJ gave Tosh a stricken look. "I really can't cock this up between us."

Tosh patted his arm. "I know, old boy. Just fight every natural instinct you have and you should be fine."

"Excellent," EJ grumbled, "I can't tell you how helpful you're being."

"Give her space and time, let Sami come to you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't know." Tosh shrugged. "I guess you're screwed then."

EJ's shoulders sagged. "Brilliant."

"Look, just don't jump on her the first chance you get, that's all I'm saying."

"You're advising restraint," said EJ dryly, "oh, the irony of it all."

Tosh accepted EJ's sarcasm good naturedly. "That goes without saying, but it doesn't make me wrong."

"I lose all control around Samantha." Even just talking about it was making EJ's body tense in anticipation of having all of her softness pressed up against him once they were alone again. "I can't seem to stop myself." He looked over at the wagon he and Sami had been offered for their wedding night. "I don't know what we're going to do when we're alone. If I share a bed with her then-". EJ trailed off, he knew there was no way he could just lay beside Sami in any kind of platonic way.

"Then don't sleep in the bed with her."

"You mean sleep on the floor?"

"Sure, by the sounds of it you'll already have wood, so a little more won't kill you."

EJ stared at the unrepentant Tosh, he couldn't disagree but felt he should comment. "Crass."

"But true?" Tosh challenged him with a smirk.

"But true," EJ muttered in annoyance.

"Go on, dance some energy out of yourself and then come bed time you might just fall asleep." Tosh pushed EJ out into the fray of whirling bodies and frenetic music. "Besides, I've got my own lady to woo tonight." He smoothed down his hair. "How do I look?"

"Horny."

Tosh's lips curled up in a satisfied smile. "Just the look I was going for."

EJ watched Tosh stride off confidently towards Ylenia who looked very happy to receive his attention. EJ couldn't help but be a little jealous of the ease of their relationship. Mind you, he didn't want a one night stand from Sami, he wanted it all and that was where the complications kicked in. EJ looked over to where Sami was still dancing with the children and decided to take Tosh's advice. He made his way through the dancing throng and came to stand by Sami and the children. EJ tapped Sami's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

_Engleză ţigani!_" the children cried as they immediately mobbed him. They flung themselves at him and hung on for dear life. EJ went down and they all jumped on top of him, laughing riotously at their game.

"Help!" EJ squeaked, feigning being overwhelmed. "I'm being attacked by feral children! Were you all raised by wolves, leave a fellow alone!"

This only made the children laugh harder and try and pin him down even more. EJ caught a glimpse of Sami through the lattice of legs and arms which were on top of him and saw her laughing along with them. He snaked out a hand from underneath all the children and grabbled Sami's ankle, pulling her down on top of them all. Suddenly they were all just a writhing mass of arms, legs and raucous laughter. It felt good to laugh with Sami without any of the usual tensions between them. For a brief moment EJ let himself imagine Sami loved him as he loved her and it was their children they were playing with and the dream was the happiest one he'd ever known.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter FIFTY SIX **

"You were great with them." EJ and Sami had at last managed to escape the clutches of the children and stolen a few dances together. The dancing of the Rroms was very energetic and involved a lot of swapping of partners but Sami was just pleased to be able to be in close contact with EJ for portions of the dancing. She'd been amazed at how well he'd gotten on with Petru and Georgetta's children and couldn't help herself from telling him so. Sami smiled nervously. "The children, you were really good with them."

"Didn't you think I would be?" EJ gave her a teasing look. "Aren't you the one always comparing Tosh and me to children ourselves?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "That's because you are." She paused. "I just didn't think you'd have much time for children, that's all."

"I like the little ones, they are without guile," said EJ simply. "What you see is what you get with them. It's easy."

"When you grow up it isn't like that," Sami sighed.

"No," EJ agreed readily. "We adults do love our complications." He looked over his shoulder. "Fancy another dance?"

"I've been dancing all night," Sami said with a complaining groan. "My feet hurt."

"Then we should get you off them."

Sami's breath hitched, her stomach tightening in anticipation.

EJ looked suddenly nervous. "I mean you should sit down."

"Oh." Sami couldn't hide her disappointment. She looked up at him uncertainly. Where was the man who was always pushing for more from her? Sami couldn't work it out.

Petru walked up to them, a half smile on his face. "My wife has told me to tell you that you both look tired and should retire for the night."

EJ looked over at Georgetta all the way over on the other side of the clearing. "How can she tell from there?"

"Georgetta was born during a thunderstorm," said Sami quickly.

Petru nodded. "Is true."

EJ's brow wrinkled. "I don't understand."

Petru waved away his confusion. "It has been a long day for the child, you should get some rest."

"I'm not a child and I'm not tired," Sami argued. She was too nervous to be tired.

"What is taking so long, husband?" Georgetta had crossed the clearing and was looking at them all with vague impatience.

"Be patient, wife." He pointed to Sami. "This one is not a child and not tired."

Georgetta rolled her eyes. "You have done it wrong, Petru."

"Seeing as I'm not sure what I'm doing then that is possible, my wife."

Sami looked up at EJ and imagined being able to refer to EJ as her husband so openly.

Georgetta took Sami's hand. "It is time for you and EJ to be alone, _bori_."

Sami blushed but didn't argue. Either did EJ she noted.

"Come, there is still one last thing that must be done."

"There is?" asked Sami in surprise but Georgetta was already leading them into the middle of the clearing and calling in everyone to say goodnight to the newly weds.

Georgetta came to stand in front of Sami, she put her hands on Sami's arms, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It is our way _bori_ that the bride's family kisses you goodbye as we hand you over to your new husband." Georgetta then proceeded to kiss both of Sami's cheeks lovingly. Next was Petru, a twinkle in his eye as he kissed Sami the same way. All of the children lined up to kiss Sami goodnight and good luck, even the littlest one which was a very wet, sloppy affair.

Sami was fighting back tears as this new family of hers showered her such love and acceptance. She looked over at EJ who was watching her intently, a soft expression on his face.

Georgette moved behind Sami and started to undo her hair. "We unbraid your hair as a symbol that you are now married." She then drew out a scarf, a pale green one and tied it around Sami's head. "As is this _diklo_, you must never been seen in public without it, now that you are married, child."

Sami put a shaky hand to her new scarf, feeling overwhelmed by all of this ceremony. She hadn't expected it to impact on her as deeply as it was. EJ stepped in closer to her, as though sensing she needed some support. He put a hand to the small of her back and Sami instinctively leant into his warm solidness.

EJ kept her close to his side. "_Vă mulţumesc tuturor pentru partajarea acest moment cu noi, suntem profund onorat_ (thank you all for sharing this moment with us, we are deeply honoured)."

Sami didn't know what EJ said but everyone smiled and clapped so she gathered he was thanking them.

He looked down at her, dark eyes hard to read at night. "Are you ready to go, Samantha?"

Sami nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak right then. Unexpectedly EJ swept her into his arms and suddenly she was being held against his muscled chest. A cheer went up from the Rroms at his actions and Sami couldn't help but laugh as EJ grinned in response. He inclined his head at them all as Sami wrapped her arms around his neck. EJ walked towards the wagon and then they disappeared inside. Once inside the cosy little wagon the two stared at each other and Sami was acutely aware of being in EJ's arms once more. His body was warm and smelt of whatever he'd bathed in before the feast. It was earthy and rich, combining with EJ's natural male scent. To her great disappointment EJ set her gently down on the floor and Sami was bereft at her loss of contact.

She clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from fidgeting. "That-that was quite a party, wasn't it?"

EJ's lips quirked. "If Tosh has anything to do with it, the party is still far from over."

"Do you want to go back out?" Sami asked quickly.

"No," said EJ huskily. He trapped her with his warm gaze. "Do you?"

Sami found it hard to hold eye contact so she looked away and shook her head. "No."

EJ looked around the small wagon with the large single bed featuring prominently at the end of the room. "I think they're expecting us to spend the night together."

"Well, we did just get married." Sami gave an awkward smile and bit her bottom lip. The church wedding a couple of days ago might have been all for show but Sami knew that because of her finagling, they'd just been married for real according to gypsy law. If only she was brave enough to tell him that. EJ would probably run screaming for the hills if he knew.

EJ made a motion to the ground. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No!" Sami blushed at how loudly she'd said that. "I mean, that's silly, there's room enough for two in the bed." Sami shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "If you want to, that is?"

Sami held her breath waiting for EJ to reply.

"I want to."

His voice was soft and the warm timber resonated throughout Sami's entire body making her core throb. It was crazy what this man did to her. A loud cry of merriment came from outside the wagon and Sami started at the sound, her nerves returning in full force now that they were alone.

EJ smiled and looked to where the noise came from. "I think the Rroms and Tosh are going to make a night of it."

"That's not surprising, is it?"

"It'd be surprising if they didn't," agreed EJ in amusement.

"Why do you call them that instead of gypsies?" Sami was looking for something to ease the tension between them. "Rroms, I mean."

"The name gypsy is used as an insult to these people. Rrom or Rroma is what they call themselves."

"And that word Petru called me when we first met – gadjee?"

"Gadjé," EJ corrected her, "it just refers to anyone who isn't a Rrom." EJ sat on the end of the bed and started to take his shoes off. "Another name for these people are Travellers."

"Travellers," Sami repeated, thinking about that. She half smiled. "I like that."

"You do?" asked EJ in surprise. "Aren't you the girl who is all about belonging somewhere and being respectable?"

Sami's shoulder lifted in a half shrug. "I guess I'm learning there are different ways of belonging and of being respectable for that matter."

EJ looked intrigued. "Are you now?"

"What about you, Mr. DiMera?" Sami pushed him. "Where do you belong?" Sami tilted her head and eyed him speculatively. She had so many questions about him. "Why didn't you go home after the war?"

EJ didn't answer immediately, just continued to remove his shoes. When he was done he put them neatly over in the corner and then finally replied. "I suppose I figured there were more adventures to be had here than in a damp, old England."

"And that was what you wanted – adventures?"

"Isn't that what you were looking for, Samantha?" EJ slid his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt tails from his trousers. "Look where you are, all that you've done. It's very hard for me to imagine you sitting around knitting socks and baking pies for the rest of your life."

"I could if I wanted to." She pulled a face, "except for the knitting. I never really learned. There was an incident in the knitting class at school and well, I wasn't allowed near the knitting needles after that."

"An incident you say?" EJ's eyes had lit up with a look of intrigue.

"It was an-"

"Accident, I know," EJ finished for her teasingly. "I think I've heard this song before, sweetheart. You'll have to tell me that story some time."

Sami wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather not. I don't come across looking too good."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

EJ was staring at her again and Sami felt her whole body warm at his scrutiny and her knees go weak. "How-how are you feeling?" Sami couldn't seem to stop herself from talking about random things. She was used to EJ pushing the conversation and making the first moves but tonight he was strangely subdued which only made Sami want him more.

EJ arched an eyebrow at her.

"I mean after you didn't faint, are you feeling better?"

"I just needed to eat."

"You scared me."

EJ gaze was intense. "Did I?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Why should you care if anything bad happens to me, Samantha?"

Sami tensed at EJ's question. She felt like he was backing her into a corner, trying to get her to admit something she wasn't ready to say. Then Sami remembered Georgetta's advice about being brave and taking that first step. Sami took a deep breath, the words 'because I love you' on the tip of her tongue.

She'd obviously taken too long to find her courage though, as EJ waved his hand at her and shook his head. "You don't have to answer that, I know why."

"You-you do?" Sami's heart practically pounded out of her chest.

"Of course, it's because you're a good person and don't wish harm on anyone."

Sami stared at EJ in disbelief at how completely he'd misread her and then it struck her. "You think I'm a good person?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"No one has ever called me good before," said Sami in amazement, "at least not with adding 'for nothing' after it."

"Then the people in your life to date have all been idiots," said EJ simply.

"But I don't always do good things." Sami didn't want EJ to think she was something she wasn't.

"I didn't say you always did good things, I said you were a good person." EJ started on his shirt buttons. "Good people can do bad things just as easily as bad people can do good things, sweetheart. No one on this earth is just good or bad, we're a mixture of both. Sometimes a good person has to do a bad thing for the right reasons, just like a bad person can do a good thing for wrong reasons. Life isn't black and white like your little nun's outfit I first met you in; it's much more interesting than that."

"But grey is complicated," Sami complained, thinking about how much straightforward her life had seemed when she was wearing her black and white habit.

"Complications have their own hardships and their own rewards." EJ finished unbuttoning his shirt and his lips curved upwards in a crooked, self deprecating smile. "But then, that is just my opinion, sweetheart, and it's the opinion of a thieving scoundrel, for what that is worth."

"I don't think you're a scoundrel," said Sami hastily.

EJ arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, I don't think you're a scoundrel all the time," she relented.

EJ chuckled. "Ah, the truth at last from my little liar."

Sami frowned, unhappy at his description of her. "Is that how you think of me, just as a liar?"

"I think one word could never hope to sum you up, Samantha." EJ smiled. "In fact, I don't think the dictionary has enough adjectives to describe you." He winked at her. "Besides, I've always seen you more as a verb kinda gal, myself."

"I'm a doing word?" Sami didn't know how to feel about that but her attention was distracted by EJ continuing to disrobe. Sami covertly watched EJ remove his shirt, helplessly admiring the ripple of muscles and sinew which played across his back. Her attention was caught by the cluster of puckered scars along the left lower side of his back. Sami had noticed them before when she'd walked in on EJ bathing, but this time she was brave enough to ask about them. "How did you get those scars?" EJ turned around and Sami had trouble keeping her eyes off his broad chest and concentrating on what he was saying.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Once a story is told, it can never be untold," EJ warned her.

Sami frowned. "Was it really that bad?"

EJ sat down on the bed, suspenders hanging loosely by his side as he took his socks off.

Sami sat down on the bed beside him. "I'd really like to know," she said quietly.

EJ finished taking his socks off and threw them over to where his shoes were. He didn't speak for a long moment and when he did, his voice was low. "Tosh and I had run an aerial mission and our plane had malfunctioned. I'd been forced to put down just outside of France. We were trying to get back to our squadron when everything went to hell in a hand basket." EJ rubbed his leg absently as he talked. "They call it the Battle of the Somme now which sounds quite noble but when you were in it, it was anything but. The things we saw, the smell, the mud-" EJ's jaw hardened. "That bloody mud, it was always everywhere. It got so none of us knew where it stopped and we started."

Sami didn't dare make a noise, having a sense that this was the first time EJ had ever spoken of this so she just let him talk.

"We had to take this hill, some stupid, insignificant hill which sheep probably grazed on a year earlier and now was worth hundreds of people's lives." A shadow came over EJ's face. "We tried taking it for days but the Germans had us pinned. It rained and rained and it was impossible to bury our dead. In the end we used them to stock up the trenches." EJ's voice became hollow. "Men, good men you'd shared cold baked beans and a laugh with the night before, you were using them as sand bags the next day."

Sami felt a cold chill run over her as she tried to imagine the desperate, bleak existence these men must have had to live through and couldn't help but think of Will and wondered how he'd endured it.

"There was nothing but grey skies above us, and death all around us, the sound of gunfire and explosions, never knowing if the next sound you heard would be your last." EJ's voice had become dull, as though there was only so much pain one person could absorb and his limit had been reached.

Sami moved a little closer to him on the bed, trying to offer EJ some comfort with her presence.

EJ stared blankly ahead of him. "The decision was made to make one last push, to rush the hill and take it once and for all."

Sami scowled. "But that sounds like it would have been suicide."

A humourless smile touched EJ's lips. "Trust me, sweetheart, by that stage, death seemed like a sweet deal." EJ's shoulders moved up and down in a heavy sigh. "So we rushed out of our trenches, determined to take Jerry down or die trying. We ran through the mud, men sinking down into it up to their waists in the bloody stuff and when you tried to pull them out you'd break their backs."

Sami gasped. "What did you do?"

A muscle in EJ's jaw twitched. "The only thing we could do," he said raggedly. "We gave them peace."

Sami shuddered, knowing what EJ was saying without having to ask, even though she could hardly believe it. So much had been asked of these men and the nightmares they must have to live with because of it frightened her. To be forced to end the life of people you were meant to be serving with must be the stuff of madness. She wrapped her arms around his arm and squeezed it tightly, silently letting him know it was alright.

"We kept going," said EJ thickly, "barely able to see a foot in front of ourselves. We had to take that hill otherwise we'd be doing it all again the next day."

"Was-was Tosh there with you?"

EJ nodded. "Yes."

"I can't believe you both survived," Sami whispered.

"There was a boy," said EJ abruptly, "a German soldier, he appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I bayoneted him out of reflex." EJ swallowed hard. "He died on the end of my bayonet, looking me in the eye. It was then I saw how young he was, he'd have barely been fifteen. The boy should have been at home with his mother, having his first crush on a girl, running wild with his mates and doing all the stupid things teenage boys do. He shouldn't have been in that field being stabbed through the chest by me."

"Mr. DiMera," said Sami painfully, squeezing his arm even tighter.

"He had the palest blue eyes," EJ said faintly, as though he was no longer with her but back in that field. "He would have gotten comments on them all of his life and I was the last one to look into them in this world. The boy was so scared, I could see it in those pale blue eyes. His mother was never going to see her child again; his family wouldn't even have a body to bury and it was because of me."

Sami fought back tears at hearing the tragic story. "It was war, you didn't have a choice."

"I joined to serve my country and fight other men who were doing the same," said EJ, his voice hardening in anger, "not to kill terrified farm boys who could barely lift the gun they were given." He turned and stared at her fiercely. "When you see your William Lewis again, don't expect him to be the man you once knew. War changes people from the inside out. They may look the same but they really aren't."

Sami looked into EJ's tortured eyes and suddenly knew the real reason EJ hadn't gone home. He no longer belonged in the life he'd left behind, just as she'd never belonged in her old life. They were the same now, unable to go back and driving themselves forward, not knowing where they were heading, just not able to stop running. She saw the exhaustion in EJ's eyes that she recognised from looking in the mirror and seeing in her own world weary eyes despite her youth. Neither one of them had found that place of rest in their lives, the place where they were safe and loved.

In blinding moment of realisation Sami understood at last that she and EJ were the same lost person, and using smoke and mirrors to hide their true selves behind. Sami's heart welled up and broke for him, understanding his pain in the way only a person who'd shared a similar burden could. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek and leant her forehead against his. "EJ." She breathed his name into the tiny space between them. Sami felt him tense in surprise at the sound of his name on her lips but Sami didn't care. "EJ," she whispered again, taking that first step and truly not caring if it was taking her off a cliff anymore...


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter FIFTY SEVEN **

EJ sucked in a pained filled breath at the sound of his name coming from those perfect lips. For a moment he thought he might be hallucinating, simply making up what he wanted most in the world to hear but then Sami had said it again and he knew it was real. He hadn't meant to tell her all the things he had. What happened during the war EJ had always been intent on keeping locked away deep inside of him, never to see the light of day. The things he'd seen and done had changed the man he was, so much so EJ wasn't sure who he was anymore. He'd thought any person seeing his torment and pain would run screaming from him but instead Sami was nestling closer, putting her hand on his cheek and drawing him into a kiss. "Samantha." Her name was a ragged prayer on his lips.

"I know," she whispered back, "I know, EJ." And then they were kissing.

What did she know? Did she know that his heart beat only for her and always would? Did she know that he was undone by her in every sense of the word? Did she know that no one else in the world could have made him share the things he just had? Once EJ had started talking about the war he couldn't seem to stop. He never wanted Sami to know about the horrors of that time. EJ never wanted her to know the depravity and the utter lack of humanity it took to simply survive. No one should have to live with those images and EJ had wanted to protect Sami from knowing such horrors. But she hadn't flinched when the flood gates had opened. Instead she'd taken him into his arms, seeming to want to share his burden. As always her kisses were making his head spin but the knowledge that Sami could know such things about him and not be repulsed was what really had his heart racing right then.

"Don't cry, EJ." Her plea was said softly into their kisses.

EJ drew back a little, surprised by the request until he realised he had been indeed crying, his cheeks wet from them. "I-I didn't know I was," he said hoarsely.

Sami looked at him with such a serious expression on her face. "I don't think either of us know when we're crying." Her voice was soft and full of compassion.

EJ stared at her, everything suddenly falling into place for him. The first moment he'd seen Sami, EJ had recognised her and he hadn't known why. The more they'd talked, the more the sense of familiarity had grown. It wasn't until this very moment that EJ realised why he'd always been able to see and understand Sami so well. They were the same, suffering from the same sense of displacement in a world they couldn't find a place in. All the misadventures, drinking and women had simply been a way to distract himself from the fact he was completely and utter lost. It had taken a seventeen year old girl to open EJ's eyes to that truth as like recognised like. All the pain killing behaviour he'd thrown himself into had stopped EJ from feeling the pain but it was always there, just below the surface, threatening to overwhelm him if he ever stopped running. "I don't want to run anymore," EJ confessed thickly. He knew Sami couldn't hope to understand what he was talking about but he'd just needed to say the words.

"I don't want to run anymore either," said Sami unevenly. She stroked his face, wiping away his tears. "I'm so tired, I just want to rest." A tiny hopeful smile touched her lips. "Maybe we can rest together?"

EJ's heart tightened painfully. "Why-why would you want to rest with me, Samantha?"

"The same reason you want to with me," she said simply.

His eyes widened.

"You see me, EJ - who I am, who I'm meant to be." Sami traced a finger down his cheek and along his lips. "And you're still here." She shook her head. "I've never had that before."

EJ couldn't stop staring at her. It was as though the wedding ceremony had transformed an uncertain girl into this ethereal being who seemed to hold the answers to the universe in her quiet words. He didn't understand what had changed but Sami seemed completely altered, like all the confusion was gone from her. EJ wished he could say the same. He was more confused than ever but somehow Sami's sudden calm was infecting him as well. EJ looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't ever want to leave you, Samantha."

"Then don't, EJ." Her words were almost a plea. EJ didn't understand how Will fitted into all of this but he was too afraid to ask. The mention of the other man's name might make Sami leave his arms and he couldn't bear that. Whatever Sami's feelings about Will Lewis were nowadays EJ didn't want to face right then. In this moment Sami was with him, looking at him with such tenderness and trust that EJ couldn't give it up. Sami pressed her lips against his, resuming their kisses. With all the advice he'd been given of late with taking it slowly with Sami, EJ hadn't been prepared for what he'd do if she made the first move. He'd been steeling himself to play the reserved gentleman role to the hilt but with Sami making the advances EJ was flummoxed about what to do next. Her lips parted, inviting EJ to deepen the kiss and the question of what to do next completely left him as instinct took over. His tongue thrust into Sami's mouth, tasting her sweetness once again. Their tongues met and began an age old dance, EJ losing himself in her completely.

His body was responding helplessly to Sami's proximity and her kisses. EJ could feel his cock hardening as each second passed by, until it was pressing painfully against his trousers. Pre-cum dampened the material of his pants as their kisses continued. EJ had never been more aroused in his life and all they were doing was kissing. But the kisses had come after such a deep sharing that this simple intimacy was elevated to a level EJ had never known before. They were still sitting beside each other on the bed, Sami pressed up against his side, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Sami put up a hand and ran it over his chest and EJ knew she must be able to feel the way his heart was beating. Her hand drifted lower, over his stomach, making his muscles clench. Sami's wandering hand went to move even lower still but EJ grabbed her wrist, stalling her progress. Sami broke the kiss and looked at him quizzically. "I'll cum," EJ warned her through gritted teeth. He was on the knife edge, EJ could feel it, one touch from Sami and he was going to be beyond any kind of control.

Sami looked down at the huge bulge in EJ's trousers and he watched her eyes flare with desire. "Show me."

EJ drew in a rough breath at the request. He felt his hard on swell even more, his balls aching and feeling like they were on fire.

"I want to see, EJ, show me." Her request was breathlessly made and full of excitement.

EJ gave a loud groan, knowing he wasn't going to deny her. He stood up quickly and undid his trousers, releasing his manhood from its confines. EJ's cock sprung free, fully erect and as engorged as he'd ever seen it. He looked over at Sami who was looking at him in wide eyed admiration, making his erection jerk helplessly. He stepped out of his trousers and kicked them to one side, good housekeeping the last thing on his mind right then. Sami reached out to touch him with a rapt expression on her face but once again EJ stalled her by grabbing her hand. He knew if Sami touched him he was going to cum all over her and he didn't want that. God, he was hornier than a fifteen year old boy who'd just seen his first pair of breasts.

Sami pouted. "I want to touch you."

EJ shook his head, unable to take his eyes off her. "I'm too aroused; I need to calm down first." His voice was strained and uneven.

Sami tilted her head to one side. "Or you could just cum."

His cock jerked wildly at her invitation, eager to oblige her but EJ wanted more than a quick release. He shook his head again. "Just give me a minute, sweetheart." EJ gingerly sat down on the bed, mindful of the way his hard on was screaming at him to finish it off. Sami stood up. She looked EJ straight in the eye and started to undress. EJ was utterly in her thrall as Sami slowly stripped each item of clothing from her body until she was as naked as he was. She was more particular about her clothes however, neatly folding them and then turning away to place them on a nearby low side table. The action had Sami presenting her backside to EJ and then bending over. EJ was treated to the sight of those perfect, gleaming buttocks of hers, the one that would make any man weep. As Sami bent over further her most intimate of places was revealed to him. EJ sucked in a strangled breath at the sight and couldn't stop himself from reaching out a hand and cupping one full buttock cheek and massaging the firm flesh.

Sami gasped but stayed in that position, a silent invitation for more and EJ took it eagerly. He dragged his knuckles over the apex of her thighs, encountering Sami's swollen folds, slick with her own juices which matted the covering of dark blonde hair he found there. EJ cock strained hungrily at seeing her so wet for him. Her juices were running down her thighs and EJ couldn't stop the guttural growl he made at seeing Sami's arousal. EJ's fingers slipped between her folds, seeking out her clit. The little piece of delicate flesh was already swollen, peeking out from its hood but EJ knew he could make it bigger. He flicked at the nub and Sami moaned, her backside quivering at the sensations EJ had caused. EJ knew he could easily make Sami cum doing this and that was just what he wanted to do. Knowing his own release wasn't far away, the least he could do was let Sami have some pleasure first.

He assaulted her clit once more with another hard flick and Sami gave a choked squeal, her thighs clenching involuntarily. She didn't move away from his torture of her though. Instead Sami widened her stance and tilted her backside up more, allowing EJ better access to her. More pre-cum dribbled from EJ's purple tip at her eagerness to help him. He dropped to his knees behind her and proceeded to do one of his most favourite things with Sami – eat her out. The taste of her exploded in his mouth as EJ hungrily shoved his tongue as deep into her dripping core as he could. Sami's wall quivered around him, the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils and making EJ just plunder her even harder so he could take every last drop from her.

Sami screamed and promptly came on his face, her hands flat on the table to try and steady herself even as her body shook uncontrollably. EJ held on tightly to her thighs as she shuddered and surged against him, choking out her pleasure. He was treated with more moisture being squeezed from her core which he enthusiastically lapped up. Sami was moaning at each thrust of his tongue and EJ knew he could easily make her cum again very quickly. He pulled out of her core and started to suckle on Sami's engorged clit, making her whimper helplessly. She dropped down so that her cheek was pressed against the table, clearly unable to hold herself up any longer as EJ forced another climax from her body. Sami cried out, jerking all around him and EJ felt a surge of pride over how quickly he could milk these climaxes from her body. He knew he was about to cum from his own excitement of Sami's responses to him and just didn't care.

EJ reluctantly withdrew from Sami, going back to sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his cock in one hand, helplessly admiring his handiwork as Sami remained slumped over the table, her delicate parts exposed to him, red and swollen and it was all for him. His cock screamed at him to get on with it but EJ was momentarily distracted by Sami straightening up. Her face was flushed and eyes gleamed with excitement as she sunk to her knees in front of him. She pushed his legs apart and settled in between them, her eyes never leaving his engorged hard on. Licking her lips Sami reached out with one hand and cupped his balls. That was all EJ needed, as much as he'd loved to have been able to hold on to see what the promise in Sami's eyes would reveal, he was done. He moaned loudly and watched his tip briefly swell even more before it was spewing out its load all over Sami. His balls tightened, eager to empty their cargo as quickly as it could. His milky cum shot all over Sami's perfect breasts, dripping down between them onto her flat stomach and leaving a glistening trail behind.

EJ was scared Sami would be repulsed by his body's uncontrolled reaction to her but instead she grabbed his still erupting cock and helped milk every last drop from his straining member. Sami was rewarded for her efforts with fresh, sticky shots of his semen shooting from his tip. It rained down on her chest and some caught a nipple, sliding down over the peak in a way EJ found incredibly sensual. He was gasping for breath, trying to drag enough oxygen into his tortured lungs when Sami went up onto her knees and started to lick her own arousal juices from his face. She'd cum so hard for him that EJ hadn't been able to capture all of her nectar. Instead some was left for Sami to savour as she dutifully licked her own juices from his face. As the last of his load spurted from his tip under Sami's insistent encouragement, EJ was torn between an intense sense of satisfaction and a painful need for more as her ministrations and the sight of her cum covered body made him crazy with desire. Apparently his cock agreed because despite the almighty load it'd just delivered EJ was still amazingly hard.

Her clean up job done Sami now found his mouth and they engaged in a series of searing kisses. EJ could taste Sami's own juices in his mouth and his cock surged accordingly. Damn, he really was insatiable when it came to her. Sami broke the heated kisses and stood up. Still standing between his legs Sami directed EJ's mouth to her breast. EJ hastily took the pert bud into his mouth, uncaring it was still covered in his own cum. The saltiness of his own semen only made him suckle harder on her teat, causing purrs of delight from Sami. EJ's hands cupped her bottom cheeks, massaging them roughly as the discontent of growing arousal once again built in his stomach. Sami gripped the back of his head, encouraging more of her breast into his mouth and EJ listened to her breath roughen once more.

"It's going to be easier now, isn't it?" Sami's breathless question somehow managed to penetrate EJ's passion fogged mind.

He dragged his mouth from her nipple. "Wh-what?"

Sami drew back so she could look down at him. "I'm so wet now." She glanced down at EJ's lap, taking in his manhood. "And you're not so big. It'll be easier."

EJ stared at her blankly, still not able to piece together what Sami was saying in his addled state. Sami clearly decided actions spoke louder than words as she pushed on EJ's chest and made him sit further back on the bed. She then straddled him, knees on the bed, either side of his thighs. Reaching between their bodies Sami found his hard on and directed it to her opening.

"Samantha!" EJ's eyes went wide and he swallowed a moan as her steaming hot core made contact with his hard on which was rapidly returning to its former glory. Her juices dripped down on him, searing the tip and it was all EJ could do not to jerk his hips up and claim Sami once and for all.

Sami braced herself with her hands on his shoulders. Her face was tight with her own excitement. "Wait until I have you all inside of me before you get any bigger," she directed him, her voice eager even if there was a trace of nervousness there.

EJ was speechless and unable to tell her that was impossible. The knowledge that Sami was about to mount him for the first time had EJ's fingernails digging into the bed clothing as he struggled to remain in control. Every muscle in his body tensed as Sami slowly lowered her core onto him. Her body gave way, letting his cock push its way into her and EJ's head lolled back at the sheer ecstasy of the moment...


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter FIFTY EIGHT **

Sami held her breath as she slowly sank down on EJ's swollen member. She bit her bottom lip as her walls strained to take him. They complained with a painful burn but Sami didn't stop. She was transfixed by EJ's expression. His face was scrunched up as though he too was in pain but the gasping little grunts he was making through parted lips told her that for him it was a delicious pain. Sami couldn't imagine this act not always being this painful but if it brought EJ so much pleasure then she'd happily endure it.

Biting her lip Sami took the last of EJ's body into hers. She couldn't help the little whimper of pain as he stretched her to breaking point. EJ immediately put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his body. Sami was shaking, not sure if it was from the pain or the enormity of the whole act. In the past she'd only had a vague understanding of what sex was between a man and a woman. She'd lived on a farm when they were visiting relatives in Cork, she more or less understood the mechanics of it but nothing could prepare her for the overwhelming rush of feelings she was experiencing.

"God, Samantha, you're perfection!"

EJ's ragged declaration thrilled her heart. She hugged him back as EJ started to stroke her naked back tenderly. For a moment she'd been frightened EJ would want more straight away and didn't know if her body could give it to him but his gentle caresses put her at ease. He felt so unbelievably solid, all lean muscle and broad shoulders and Sami could only cling to him. EJ made her feel safe and protected and it was a feeling Sami wasn't used to. She'd always looked after herself and Will in the family. It was a burden she'd assumed she'd always have to carry and pretended she liked it that way. The truth was when EJ had offered her his protection and care Sami hadn't understood at all what he meant. She'd been immediately distrustful, not understanding his motives. In reality Sami still wasn't very sure of EJ's motives but there was no part of her which doubted his sincerity.

EJ's big hands continued to stroke Sami's back as he cuddled her too him, seeming to be happy to stay that way indefinitely. Without her realising it Sami's body started to relax, tension giving way and muscles becoming accustomed to new things. Gradually the pain was gone and what was left was the intimate union of their bodies. Sami experimentally tightened the walls of her core which immediately elicited a long moan from EJ. Her heart skipped a beat as a thrill of feminine power surged through her. EJ had broken out in a fine sweat, his breathing laboured and Sami suddenly understood this was costing him a lot to be so patient. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked EJ directly in the eye, their noses practically touching. "I'm ready." Sami barely recognised her voice in the breathless declaration.

"We-we can stop any time," EJ told her, his voice so strained Sami had to wonder if that was true.

She stroked the back of his head. "I don't want to stop, I want to make you cum inside of me like you promised. I want you to take what's yours, EJ."

EJ made an excited groaning noise before crushing her lips beneath his. Sami returned his fierce kisses with just as much enthusiasm. Her body wanted more but Sami wasn't sure what to do next. There was an ache in her lower body that demanded satisfaction and she gave a low groan of frustration into their kisses. EJ broke their kiss and look at her in concern. His forehead rested against hers, their ragged breath mixing together in the small space. Sami gave him a desperate look. "I want to please you." A part of her was still scared she wouldn't be able to. "All those other women," Sami's bottom lip quivered, "they knew how to please you and-"

EJ cut off her stumbling words with a kiss so fierce Sami literally forgot how to breathe. He dragged his lips from her, eyes blazing with a seemingly desperate need for her to understand. "There are no other women, Samantha, there is only you, there has only ever been you."

Sami gasped at EJ's declaration, a shudder running through her which in turn made EJ groan again. His hands went to her hips, settling on their gentle swell. Very carefully he urged Sami upwards. Holding her breath in preparation for more pain, Sami obediently went up on her knees until EJ's manhood was nearly all the way out of her body. She knew it was going to hurt terribly when she took him back into her body again but all Sami could think about was pleasing him. They stayed like that for a brief moment, each looking into each other's eyes, the tip of EJ's member pressing against her opening. Sami could see the look of intense anticipation in EJ's eyes and knew he was longing for her body to take him again. She braced herself and sank back down on EJ's swollen length. Sami gave a gasp of surprise when the pain she'd been expecting didn't come. Instead EJ's manhood slid easily into her body, right up to the hilt. Her walls were still being stretched like they never had before to accommodate his girth but this time there was only a twinge of discomfort. Sami's eyes went wide in amazement. "You don't hurt anymore."

"The first time is the hardest, sweetheart," EJ told her unsteadily. He kissed her quickly. "But I promise you, I'm going to give you so much pleasure, you'll want to die."

Sami bit her bottom lip and felt a quiver go through her at his vow. "You always do, EJ." Her nipples hardened as memories of EJ's attentiveness to her in the past came flooding back to her. Each time Sami had been convinced there was no way to experience more pleasure but he'd always proven her wrong.

"Say it again," EJ begged her, "say my name, sweetheart."

Sami's eyes flared with a heady intoxication of power and desire. She drew herself up onto her knees once more, completely withdrawing EJ from her body. He gave a complaining groan, hands dragging at her hips for them to be reunited again. Sami instinctively made EJ wait, making him more desperate for her in an age old tease that was written into the very flesh of every human being. Sami sank down without warning, claiming his body, a single word on her lips. "EJ." He gave an unsteady grunt of approval, hands tightening on her hips once more. Again and again Sami repeated the process, each time saying EJ's name at the moment he was completely encased in her body. Sami was quickly finding herself overcome by the sensations the intimate friction between their bodies were causing her. It was hard to explain how it felt to have EJ so deeply inside of her, the way it made her nerve endings dance and the delicious sense of anticipation which was building in every cell of her body. Of its own accord Sami's body quickened the pace, instinct taking over as she drove them both to their inevitable end.

"Damn it to hell!" EJ gasped through gritted teeth as he helplessly urged Sami on. His hands were at her hips, helping her find him each time and dragging her down on him with ever growing force. Sami watched him squeeze his eyes close. "I-I can't-". EJ didn't get to finish his sentence as her body pushed him towards completion. He threw back his head and made a strangled noise, body tensing underneath Sami's. EJ pushed himself up hard into her one last time and then Sami felt a strange sensation inside of her and realised he was cumming. EJ was making little gasping, grunts of intense gratification as he spurted his seed into Sami and the simple knowledge of what was happening made Sami orgasm as well.

Her walls contracted fiercely around his member as her own climax over took her body. Sami shuddered helplessly around him, feeling EJ still straining inside of her as she cried out his name over and over again. The smell of their combined arousal filled the room, making Sami's head spin with the intoxicating scent. She hadn't expected sex to have so many elements to it, the smell of it, the feel, the taste and touch and even the sound of EJ's grunting out his release thrilled her in a way Sami had never dreamed possible. EJ collapsed back on the bed, taking Sami with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her naked back and held her closely to him as they both lay on the bed, bodies heaving in an seemingly futile attempt to regain their breath. Sami could feel EJ softening within her and was amazed at the sensation. His heart was racing beneath her cheek as her head rested on his chest, a perfect match for her own frantically beating one.

"I'm sorry," EJ panted, his body still shaking.

Sami lifted her head and looked down at him in confusion.

"I couldn't last," EJ groaned. "God, I tried but you were just so damn-". He closed his eyes, struggling for words. Opening them again EJ shook his head. "You undo me, Samantha. I'm helpless around you."

"Did-did we do it wrong?" Sami wasn't sure what EJ was apologising for. She couldn't imagine anything being better. Her body was still throbbing with the pleasurable aftermath of their combined release.

"No," said EJ quickly, "Sweetheart, the whole thing was perfection, it was gorgeous. I just wanted to last longer for you. I'm like a damn teenager around you." He stroked her back in a gentle caress. "I wanted your first time to be special, something you'd always remember."

"It was, I will." Sami shook her head at him. "How could it be any better than that?"

"Samantha." EJ gave a laughing groan. "I adore that you don't know the answer to that question."

Sami sat up, still straddling the now prone EJ and frowned a little. "Are you laughing at me?"

EJ shook his head emphatically. "God, no." A sly look came over his face. "Unless you'd like to punish me, of course, then I might be."

Sami didn't know what to expect after sex but she hadn't been expecting this playful banter. Their bodies were still intimately connected and it just made her all the more daring because of it. She flicked her hair back with a quick head movement and fixed him with a confident look. "You couldn't handle my kind of punishment."

EJ snorted. "Unlikely, I can take whatever you dish out, missy." He put his hands up to his chest, fingers splayed out to protect the hairs there. "Take your best shot."

Sami arched an eyebrow and without breaking eye contact with him she pulled a small tuft of pubic hair from EJ, just above from where their bodies were still joined. He gave a strangled cry and sat bolt upright. "Bloody hell, woman!"

Sami smirked at his reaction. "It seems like you can't handle my best shot."

He rubbed at the area and pulled a face. "It seems not." EJ pouted. "You're starting to get quite the collection of my body hair, sweetheart, what are you planning on doing with it all?"

Sami shrugged cheekily. "I don't know, stuff a pillow, make a very small toupee perhaps?"

EJ chuckled and shook his head. "I can see I'm going to have to keep my eye on you, young lady."

"If you think you're up to it," Sami sassed him.

EJ's hands went to the swell of her bottom cheeks and massaged them. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll show you exactly what I'm up for. I want a chance to redeem myself."

Sami felt a little quiver of anticipation go through her.

"But first," EJ quickly kissed her and then eased her gently off him and onto the bed.

Sami was instantly bereft at the loss of EJ's body inside hers. His still warm seed trickled out of her core and down her inside leg. Sami gave a little gasp of surprise. EJ looked at her in concern, but she shook her head, and tried to explain. "It came out." She blushed at how ridiculous that sounded. "What you when you came, I, ah, I didn't expect it to-". Sami felt a little foolish as she talked around in circles. She'd just assumed EJ's cum would have been absorbed into her body somehow. Sami hadn't been prepared for the sensation of it leaking out of her.

"It's alright, sweetheart," EJ reassured her. He placed a warm hand on her stomach as she lay back on the bed. "I understand." A long finger then tapped her nose lightly. "Stay there." EJ stood up and Sami watched as he walked over to a pitcher of water and poured it out into a bowl which had been set out for them. He then picked up the bowl and a little hand towel and walked back to the bed. Sitting down beside Sami on the bed, EJ placed the bowl of water on the small side table and wet the hand towel. He wrung it out and then turned back to face her. Their eyes met and a small, reassuring smile came to EJ's lips.

Sami watched mesmerised as he carefully took one edge of the cloth and wiped away at the drying remnants of his first ejaculation over her chest. She swallowed hard, overcome by EJ's tenderness with her. No one had ever been so kind and caring with her and Sami fell even more in love with him in that moment. Her heart was nearly bursting with love as EJ ever so carefully cleaned her breasts and stomach down.

He washed out the cloth and then rested his hand lightly on her mound. "May I?"

Sami blinked back emotional tears at EJ's gentleness. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Sami nodded, overcome.

EJ gently nudged her legs apart with his hand and then used the cloth to carefully clean the apex of her thighs. Sami couldn't help but quiver under his soft ministrations.

"Are you sore, sweetheart?"

"It-it hurt at first, but not now."

EJ's gaze captured her own. "I'm sorry it had to hurt, Samantha."

"It was worth it," Sami replied truthfully. She looked at the cloth as EJ rinsed it out again before returning to his self appointed duties. "There was no blood."

"No."

Sami was suddenly concerned. "I was a virgin, I swear to you, EJ. I know there was supposed to be blood and I don't know why there wasn't but I've never done that with anyone else, you have to believe me." She could hear the nervousness in her own voice. It was suddenly so important to her that EJ know he was the only one for her.

"I know you were, sweetheart," EJ reassured her. "There was no blood because your hymen would've been broken a long time ago with all of your horseback riding when you were younger."

"Oh," said Sami, not knowing such a thing was possible.

EJ's free hand stroked her leg. "I know the gift you gave me tonight," he said huskily, "and I want you to know that I'll treasure it always." EJ paused. "I just wish I could give you the same gift in return."

"You-you do?" Sami could hardly believe what she was hearing.

EJ half smiled. "I do." He looked her directly in the eye. "Despite that though, I want you to know that you're my first in another way."

Sami held her breath.

"I've never taken anyone's virginity before."

"What, not once?"

EJ smiled and shook his head. "No, you were my first, Samantha."

"So you were a virgin de-virginiser?"

He chuckled. "If you want to put it like that."

Sami contemplated that and what it meant. "Well, you're very good at it," she told him at last.

EJ gave a self deprecating smile. "You have nothing to compare me to."

"Why do I need anything to compare it to when you made me feel like I was flying and falling and being born and dying all at the same time?"

He looked at her in surprise for her insight. "Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings thou hast perfected praise."

"I'm not a child," Sami whispered, her heart beating erratically. EJ was still absently wiping away at the apex of her thighs as they talked. The rough caress of the wet towelling against such a sensitive place was driving her insane. Sami's body wanted more and she wanted it from EJ, now.

EJ's eyes darkened. "I want you," he said hoarsely, echoing her sentiments perfectly.

"Then take me," Sami pleaded, feeling the ache of renewed desire taking over again.

EJ groaned and leant down to kiss her, Sami eagerly meeting him halfway...


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter FIFTY NINE **

EJ's tongue thrust into Sami's mouth, eager to claim her. She could feel the growing tension in his body as he pressed her down onto the bed. Sami's hand reached out and wrapped itself around his rapidly thickening manhood. EJ moaned his approval into their kisses as Sami encouraged him back to his former glory. In the beginning Sami had been slightly nervous of EJ's manhood but now all she could think about was being impaled by it once more, having EJ thrusting himself in and out of her body and taking her to a place of pure delight. She urgently tugged on EJ's erection, moving under him restlessly. "I need you inside of me now, EJ."

EJ shook his head. "Not yet," he panted.

"EJ!" Sami moaned her disapproval at being made to wait. Her core felt like it was on fire, desperate to be made to stretch and strain to take him all. She felt hollow without EJ's manhood inside of her.

"This time I'm going to make it last," EJ vowed to her. He settled Sami back on the cushions at the head of the bed and then lay down on his stomach between her legs. Sami instinctively bent her knees, tucking her heels in against her backside and letting EJ have easy access to her.

EJ lifted his head and fixed her with a sultry look. "Be loud for me, Samantha, I want to hear you cum every single time."

Sami lay back on the bed and knew that wasn't going to be a hard request to fulfil. EJ's tongue plundered her depths like a man possessed. Her voice became hoarse from screaming out her pleasure for him as he drove her over that precipice time and time again. EJ was relentless, never stopping with his ministrations to her core and clit, turning Sami's body into a single, throbbing nerve ending that pulsated and squirmed underneath him. She couldn't stop screaming his name out in amongst the choked cries of release and that only seemed to inspire EJ more. Finally EJ was done having his way with her. He sat up from between Sami's legs, a look of intense satisfaction on his face as he took in his handiwork. Sami was a limp, panting mess on the bed. She felt like she'd never be able to stand again as her latest orgasm drained from her body. All she could do was stare up at him, trying to catch her breath, her whole body flushed and covered in sweat from the work out EJ had given her.

He reached out his hands and stroked her legs, eyeing Sami's body approvingly. "God but you're gorgeous." EJ's hands tightened on her thighs. "And you're all mine," he growled.

Sami thrilled to the possessiveness in his tone.

"I want you to get wet every time you say my name," said EJ, his voice thick with his renewed desire. "I want my name on your lips to make your nipples go hard and your clit to swell up ready for me."

"EJ!" Sami gasped. She knew a good girl wouldn't love having EJ say these things to her but God help her, Sami was no good girl it seemed. Her body throbbed in approval of his dark, sexy demands and Sami knew she was going to give him exactly what he wanted too, she wouldn't be able to help it.

"I want your knees to go weak and all you can think about is spreading your legs for me and letting me take you, anyway I want."

Sami's body bucked up. "Yes!" EJ's rich voice washed all over her with his dark demands and it was like he was actually touching her and her body reacted accordingly. "Because you'll be so big and hard and needing me."

"Yes," said EJ tightly. He went up on his knees so Sami had a very good view of just how big and hard he really was.

She gasped at the monster looking back at her, proudly jutting out from EJ's body. Sami couldn't stop herself. "Mine," she growled, reaching out for it and claiming her prize. EJ's member jerked wildly in her hand as he hissed in pleasure.

"All yours," EJ agreed readily, his breathing sounded as though he'd just run a mile. He grabbed Sami's legs and put both of them up against his right shoulder, keeping them there with one arm wrapped around them. EJ dragged her bottom towards him as he sat back on his haunches. "Take what's yours, Samantha." He slowly mounted her, making her feel every single inch of his engorged beast penetrate her. Sami arched her back and squealed which only tightened her core for him even more than EJ holding her legs together. "Good girl," he praised her thickly.

"EJ," she panted weakly, "I don't know if I can cum again, not so soon after what you just did to me."

"Leave that to me, sweetheart," he said unevenly, "I'm going to make your body give me what I want."

Sami groaned at the determination she could hear in EJ's voice, knowing he wasn't going to stop until she'd done just that. The memories of last night and how EJ had been so relentless in his pleasuring of her and even just before let Sami knew she was going to be in for a hell of a ride. EJ started to thrust into her, slow and steady movements that had Sami gripping the bed sheets. There had been only the barest twinge of pain at that first invasion and now Sami only knew intense gratification. EJ wrapped his other arm around her legs as well and continued in his rhythmic dance inside of her body. A warmth flooded Sami's body, calming her down after all of her explosive orgasms but also building something else up inside of her. As impossible as it seemed, EJ was both calming her down and exciting her with those confident strokes of his. Sami moaned appreciatively and stretched her arms above her head.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" EJ's question was ragged but full of restraint. Sami could hear the excitement in his voice and loved knowing it was because of her.

"So good," she groaned, "don't stop, EJ."

EJ kissed her foot which was near his face. "Never."

Sami wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, so lost in what EJ was doing to her. Her body had begun to feel the need for more though. She needed it harder, deeper to make this ache go away. Sami cupped one breast with her hand and squeezed her nipple hard. EJ reached out his hand and claimed the other breast, rolling her nipple around between his fingers and tugging on it roughly. Sami felt her core begin to pulsate. EJ's thrusts were becoming more demanding and suddenly he moved, parting Sami's legs and pushing her knees back. He moved over the top of her, their bodies touching now, EJ's face close to hers.

"Ohh," said Sami weakly as EJ settled himself into their new position, "you're in so deep."

"I know, sweetheart, just relax and take me," EJ panted eagerly. He pushed Sami's knees back on the bed, making her hips tilt upwards to meet him.

Sami's eyes rolled back in her head and EJ penetrated her more deeply than he ever had before. Her nails dug into his back as her body threatened to explode from the intensity of the sensation.

"God but I've never had anyone so tight," EJ moaned helplessly as he pushed even harder into her, lifting Sami's backside off the bed completely. He drew himself all the way out of her.

"Please!" Sami begged him, needing him back exactly where he'd been.

EJ obliged, mounting her in a hard stroke and making Sami scream. Her body pulsated and Sami knew instinctively that this next climax was going to be like none other. EJ drew out again, only to claim her once more. Sami gritted her teeth against the spasms of pleasure she was getting from each possessive stroke. There was no more talking between them, the intensity of the act overcoming them both. EJ pounded himself into her with ever growing urgency and Sami could only take him over and over again and wish this moment would never end. The only sounds in the room were their strained breathing and the union of their bodies. It filled the quiet space to over flowing until a new sound joined it. Sami barely recognised her own voice as she started to make deep, guttural noises each time EJ completely impaled her to the bed.

A deep instinct was rising up in Sami as her hips confidently met each of his thrusts, muscles contracting more powerfully then they ever had before. EJ's body was slick with sweat, and it was dripping down on her. Their bodies were tightly entwined, sliding back and forth against one another as EJ rode her into the oblivion waiting for them both. EJ's grunts joined her own and they made Sami feel like she was being taken by some kind of wild animal who was intent on claiming her as his own. Her involuntary contractions grew stronger, clamping down on EJ's striving manhood harder and harder again. Every muscle stood out on EJ's body as he worked away feverishly inside of her.

The pressure was building in Sami, she could feel the mother of all climaxes gaining momentum in her body. Her nails dug into EJ's shoulders, gripping onto him as the only real thing left in her world as her body was consumed by the most intense sensations that they defied any kind of explanation. Sami erupted underneath EJ, feeling like she had actually left her body and been literally sent to heaven. A billion nerve endings all lit up at once and her muscles dissolved into a paroxysm of shuddering pleasure. Her whole body just bucked and flailed helplessly underneath him as EJ continued to drill her remorselessly. Sami had no concept of time, unsure her climax was ever going to end. Some part of her wondered if a person could actually die from cumming this hard, not that she cared. It seemed a fair trade.

EJ gave one last violent thrust into her and then when stiff. Sami didn't need EJ howled as he pumped his seed into her. Sami could feel it filling her up to overflowing and that set up a new chain of explosions deep inside of her. EJ kept pumping himself into her, frantic to milk the last of his cum into her and Sami grabbed at his buttocks, eager to help him. EJ would give a few pumps into her and then Sami would feel fresh seed flood her depths and then he'd be back to thrusting eagerly into her some more. EJ hadn't cum for so long like this before and Sami thrilled to know that it could be like this for him. Hugging EJ's shuddering body to her own, Sami closed her eyes and let the joy of the moment wash over her completely.

**oooOOOOooo**

Farid looked over his shoulder as a cry of excitement went up from his men.

Abrika hurried over, a grin on his face. "They find tracks."

"At last," Farid bit out. He wasn't in the mood to praise the incompetents who'd led him astray in the first place.

Abrika looked around himself at the night sky. "We go first thing in morning? Follow trail."

Farid's face twisted in displeasure. "And waste more time?"

"Is dark, is hard to follow tracks."

"They're getting away." A muscle in Farid's cheek twitched madly, belying the cool tones of his voice.

"The men and girl cannot ride all night," Abrika argued. "They must rest. We will hunt them down soon enough. We caught them up before, we will again. The men need to sleep."

"The men need what I tell them they need," Farid snapped. "We go, now."

Abrika sighed heavily but didn't argue anymore. He waved at the men to mount their horses and soon the band was riding into the night, intent on their prey.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami ran her hands up and down EJ's long back as she enjoyed his languid kisses. After the earth shattering release of their last union the two of them had collapsed into each other's arms and fallen asleep. Sami didn't know how long they'd been asleep when she was awoken by EJ's gentle kisses. They'd laid there in the bed and just kissed for the longest time. It was a quiet and tender connection after the all consuming fierceness of their last coupling. Sami felt like EJ had absorbed her into his body during his climax and that she no longer existed apart from him. His kisses restored her and set her free, even as they kept her close to him.

"I've never cum like that before," he whispered against her lips.

"It was good for you?" Sami already knew the answer to that question but wanted to hear EJ say it.

"It was transcendental," EJ said unevenly, "that orgasm was life changing." He nuzzled her nose with his own. "My goddess divine."

"EJ," Sami breathed, overwhelmed by his words.

EJ rested his forehead against hers and made an anguished face. "God, Samantha, I'm starving for you again."

Sami could feel EJ's erection pressing against her stomach and felt her insides tingle. "Are-are we doing it wrong?" asked Sami breathlessly. "Is that why we're not satisfied?"

"No," EJ growled as he pulled the sheet from her body to expose her to his avid gaze, "we're doing it very, very right, that's why we're not satisfied." He dipped his head, claiming one tight nipple.

Sami squirmed underneath him, loving his touch. "Do you have a favourite way of doing it?" asked Sami unevenly, finding it hard to concentrate with what EJ's mouth was doing to her.

EJ's mouth broke contact with her breast as he looked down at her in amazement. "What?"

"There is more than one way to have sex, isn't there?" Sami blushed a little but continued on because she really wanted to know the answer to her question. "We've already done it a couple of different ways and I'm guessing there are a lot more-"

"Many more," EJ agreed readily.

"So, you must have a favourite."

EJ looked taken aback. He shook his head and looked at her admiringly. "You astound me."

Sami's blush deepened but she pushed on. "So do you?"

"My favourite position is when I'm giving you so much pleasure you start screaming and can't stop." EJ kissed her passionately.

Sami returned his kisses but wasn't satisfied with EJ's answer. She pushed on his shoulders, making him break the kiss. "Tell me."

"Samantha, your body gives me so much pleasure; however we do it makes me cum harder than I ever had before."

"But you have a favourite position." Sami stroked the back of his head. "I want to know, EJ, I want to please you as well."

"Samantha," he groaned, pressing his cheek against hers and rubbing his stubble against her softness.

"Tell me," Sami ordered him breathlessly. She could feel EJ's hard on twitching wildly against her stomach and knew she was turning him on just by wanting to know. EJ pressed his lips against her ear and whispered his most intimate desires to the eagerly waiting Sami...


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter SIXTY **

EJ stretched a little in bed, his muscles giving a vague complaint. A smile touched his lips even as EJ hovered between the worlds of reality and dreams. Sami's eagerness to please him earlier, coaxing his secrets from him was a wonderful memory to wake up to, not to mention how happy she was to accommodate him. He rolled over and reached out a hand, eager to once again touch the reason for his aching muscles. Instead of soft, obliging curves, EJ's hand encountered rapidly cooling bed sheets. His eyes snapped open as fear surged through his body. _She's left me._ The thought made him sick to his stomach and EJ's body tensed, ready to leap out of bed and chase after his wayward bride. Almost instantly EJ's sleep bleary gaze was caught by the woman standing at the end of the bed, a glass of water in her hand. His muscles relaxed as he realised Sami had merely gotten out of bed to get a drink, the relief making his head spin.

EJ covertly watched Sami as she stared at reflection in a full length mirror at the end of the bed. She'd dressed herself in a silky wrap which Georgetta must have given her. It was covered in bright flowers but EJ was more interested in the way it clung to every little curve of Sami's body. She had the tie around the waist loosely drawn in and EJ could see in Sami's reflection the way the neckline made a deep V, giving tantalising hints of her perfect breasts. EJ's body stirred at just the memory of touching them. Sami was still staring at her reflection. She put down the glass on a nearby little table and then touched a hand to her neck. Watching her reflection, Sami drew her hand down her neck to her chest. EJ held his breath as Sami hesitated for the briefest second and then shrugged one shoulder free of the wrap. It slid down her arm, revealing pale, glowing skin and a tantalising peek of pink areola. The moon was almost full and EJ had plenty of light to enjoy her little show by and EJ's cock hardened accordingly.

Sami shrugged her other shoulder free and let the wrap fall to her waist. EJ bit back the instinctive groan he gave at seeing her like that. He didn't want to disturb her. Sami ran her hands over her breast, staring at them intently. She then let the wrap open up even more and EJ's eyes drooped as Sami revealed to him she was naked underneath. Cocking her head to one side, Sami's hand drifted over her flat stomach and then even lower as her fingers encountered the thatch of softly crinkled hairs covering her mound.

EJ's blood heated in his veins. "You're breath taking."

Sami jumped at his quiet words in the dark. She spun around whilst quickly pulling her wrap back around her, much to EJ's disappointment. "I-I didn't know you were awake." Sami's words were breathless as she clutched the opening of her wrap together around her breasts.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, sweetheart." EJ was still lying on his side in the bed, gazing at her intently. He watched in delight as a very bright blush stained Sami's cheeks and chest.

Sami fiddled with the ends of the wrap as she struggled to answer a question EJ hadn't asked. "I-I was, um, wondering," Sami cleared her throat, "I was wondering if I looked different now that-". She trailed off and looked uncertain. "I mean, are people going to be able to tell that we, that I'm no longer, um, you know?"

"A virgin?"

Sami's blush deepened. "Yes."

A small smiled touched EJ's lips. "You still blush like one."

She wrinkled her nose prettily. "You know what I mean."

"It's our wedding night, sweetheart, assumptions will be made."

"Yes, but if someone met me for the first time would they be able to tell?"

"Would it bother you if they could?" EJ propped his head up on his hand as he leant on his elbow. "After all, you're wearing my ring."

Sami looked down at her left hand and rubbed the simple gold band with her thumb, looking like she was thinking intently.

EJ's eyes never left her. "Perfectly respectable." He waited for Sami to point out it was fake, determined to tell her the truth when she did but EJ was caught off guard when she didn't comment.

"I've never been respectable before," said Sami slowly.

"I have," said EJ easily, "and I found very little to recommend the condition."

Sami's brow knitted. "When were you respectable, EJ?"

EJ had to wait for his heart to start beating again when Sami had said his name so easily. A part of him had been terrified she'd revert to the dreaded Mr. DiMera as soon as the passion between them had cooled. The notion had all but killed him inside. It seemed though, that Sami wasn't intent on taking back that particular gift to him. He gave a crooked smile. "I wasn't born a rogue, Samantha."

Sami was looking at him intently now. "What did you do before the war?"

"A little of this, a little of that. Nothing particularly commendable or noteworthy, I'm afraid."

"You don't want to talk about it." It was more of a statement then a question.

EJ half shrugged. "It's not that sweetheart, I just feel like there are far more compelling questions to be answered right now." He smiled. "You're always accusing me of answering your questions with another question."

"Which you just did before."

"I know, it seems to be a bad habit of mine."

"One of many."

"Very many."

"I have lots of faults too."

"Do you now?"

Sami grimaced. "You know I do."

"What I know is I'm quite sure we'd disagree on what where your faults and what were you virtues." EJ eyes grew warm. "May I answer your question now?"

"You mean my - can people tell - question?"

"That's the one." EJ crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

Sami walked to the side of the bed EJ was still stretched out on, propped up on his elbow. When she was standing in front of him EJ reached out a hand and slowly pulled on the loosely drawn tie around her waist. He tugged the wrap from her body and it pooled in a silken heap around Sami's ankles. EJ sat up, his eyes sweeping over her body, not missing one inch of Sami's body. Turning her around, EJ trailed his fingers over the inviting curve of Sami's back to the full sweep of her bottom. He then turned her back round, letting his fingers drift over Sami's body, her breasts and stomach, her thighs and mound. "Perfection," he announced and then his eyes fell to her breasts. "I've marked you," he noted huskily.

Sami looked down to where EJ was looking and saw some little red patches on her breasts from EJ's growing stubble. "It doesn't hurt."

"Good." EJ pressed his lips to the little pink marks, lapping at them with his tongue in an act of contrition for being too rough with her delicate skin.

"Is that the only thing you can see? People can't tell otherwise?" Sami asked unevenly. She gave a little chuckle. "Unless they saw my breasts, of course."

"No one gets to see your breasts but me!" EJ surprised himself with the vehemence of his response. It drove him crazy to even imagine any other man having this kind of access to her. Sami was looking at him in surprise and EJ couldn't blame her but he also couldn't stop himself from making his demands very clear. "I won't let you in any other man's bed, Samantha, not ever." EJ's heart was pounding as he wondered what she'd make of him saying such a thing.

Her lips tightened. "But you can have any woman you please, is that it? While I sit around at your beck and call, waiting for you to show me some attention?"

"I'm not sharing you, Samantha," EJ ground out.

Her chin came up in defiance. "Well, I'm not sharing you either!" she threw back at him.

EJ's heart skipped a beat at the possessiveness he could hear in Sami's voice. He took it as a good sign. It had to be, didn't it?

Sami pushed against his shoulders and stepped back, glaring down at him. "You don't get to tell me what to do, mister!"

The fire in her eyes had EJ intoxicated. He loved seeing her all riled up like this. So did his cock as it stood to full attention, enjoying their argument. "My alley cat is full of piss and vinegar all of a sudden. Maybe it's time I gave her another good stroking to calm her down." His words had their intended reaction.

"I'm not some kind of pet you can order about!" she raged at him. Sami made a grab for the wrap on the floor but EJ was too quick for her. He grabbed her arm and swung Sami onto the bed. She landed with a thump and immediately went to scramble off the bed but EJ covered her body with his, making sure Sami could feel his hard on pressing into her. Sami bucked up under him, and fought to be free. "Get off me, you pig!"

"No." EJ's weight easily kept Sami pinned to the bed and he was enjoying all over her squirming.

"You don't own me, EJ DiMera!" Sami raged at him. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Sami was hitting him with her fists as hard as she could but EJ easily restrained her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. "Open your legs for me," he ordered, his voice hoarse with renewed desire.

Sami clamped her legs together tightly. "No!"

"I know you want to."

"No I don't!"

EJ loved Sami's fierce stubbornness and his cock twitched in anticipation of proving her wrong. Keeping her hands above her head with one hand, EJ reached between their bodies and forced his hand between her legs. He immediately encountered the wetness leaking from Sami's core. She was clearly as aroused as he was over their little fight. EJ withdrew his hand, lifting it to his mouth and sampling the juices coating his fingers. Licking his lips together he gave a self satisfied smile at Sami. "That tastes like a lie, sweetheart."

"You can't have me," Sami threw up at him, "go and have one of your fancy women instead, we're all the same to you anyway!"

Clearly Sami had decided to go on the offensive rather than defend herself which EJ adored about her. "You're jealous."

Sami's eyes went wide with indignation. "I am not!" She'd flushed bright red by now. "You're the jealous one! I bet just as many men would want to sleep with me as women do with you and you hate that!"

"Yes!" EJ hissed, seeing red at just the thought of it. He could feel himself losing control. "But no other man can make you cum the way I can." He tried to push Sami's legs apart. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

"No!" said Sami stubbornly even as EJ watched her nipples harden.

He growled his frustration and without warning, flipped Sami over onto her stomach. He was going to make Sami howl out his name until thoughts of other men were so far from her mind that she would never think of them again. Sami's legs were still tightly clamped together but EJ noticed she was making no effort to get away. She wanted this as much as EJ did, he could feel it but just didn't want to admit to it and lose the argument. EJ straddled her backside, and pushed a hand underneath Sami so that her bottom was pulled up a little. He ran a finger over her exposed core, tracing the opening and making Sami shudder beneath him.

"Don't you even think about it!" she warned him but made no move to try and escape.

"It's all either one of us can think about," EJ said thickly. He took hold of his cock and slid it into Sami's tight, hot opening.

Sami moaned loudly as she took him and it wasn't one of complaint.

EJ pushed himself into her all the way, until his balls were resting against her softness. "Do you think any other man is going to fill you like that?" he demanded to know, panting a little now.

"I don't know," she sassed him, "guess I'll have to try a few to find out."

_Infuriating witch! _EJ drew out and rammed himself home into her again, making Sami squeal. "Do you like that?"

"No!"

_God, she was maddening._ EJ withdrew once more and grabbed both of Sami's bottom cheeks. He gripped the pale flesh tightly as he mounted her again. Sami moaned into the mattress as EJ used his position to ride her remorselessly. Very quickly EJ could feel Sami pushing back, meeting each of his thrusts. "Someone's eager to please," he gloated, voice tight with arousal as he concentrated on aiming his thrusts into Sami at just the right angle so he knew he'd be hitting her sweet spot every time.

"You're-you're imagining it," Sami panted, even as she crossed her legs at the ankles to tighten herself up for him and increase the friction between their bodies.

"Oh yes!" EJ moaned, his strokes becoming more urgent because of it.

EJ's hips were moving at frantic pace as he bent over Sami, resting his body along her back and placing his lips against her ear. His hot breath stirred the blond strands around Sami's face and EJ wanted her to know his intentions. "I'm going to make you cum now and prove that you're mine," he growled in ear.

"No," panted Sami defiantly, "I'm going to make you cum now and prove that you're mine."

She really pushed her hips up to meet him now which allowed for even deeper penetration. EJ groaned, feeling himself lose control as his cock took over. It hammered itself into Sami like a thing possessed and EJ could feel her beginning to contract more forcefully around him, responding to its fierceness. They were both moaning now, EJ lying along Sami as his cock ploughed its way into her over and over. Sami made a guttural sound just as EJ felt his balls tighten, unable to hold onto their load any longer. He came into her pulsating body, adoring the feeling of Sami bucking up and down on his engorged, spewing cock. EJ took his time staking his claim, making sure every last drop of his seed had been delivered inside of Sami. He needed her to take it all, to know that he was the only man in the world who would ever have this privilege. EJ shifted his weight a little, concerned about crushing Sami.

"Don't," Sami said quickly, "don't leave me, not yet."

Gone was the defiance from earlier, instead there was just the request of a lover. EJ kissed her cheek tenderly. "I won't, beautiful girl."

"I love the feel of you going soft inside of me."

"Oh god, Samantha," he moaned into her hair. Her lack of guile was intoxicating.

EJ stayed as he was, making sure he kept most of his weight off Sami. He felt himself go completely soft at last and nuzzled the back of her neck.

Sami gave a contented sigh, settling into the bed more comfortably as EJ kissed his way down her neck and along her shoulders. "Permission to dismount, ma'am?" he teased her.

"If you must," Sami mumbled, sounding like she was already falling asleep.

EJ would have happily stayed as they were but was afraid he was going to fall asleep as well and crush her in the process. He reluctantly withdrew from Sami and rolled onto the bed beside her. EJ pulled Sami closer, their heads resting on the same pillow. They were both exhausted but fighting sleep.

"EJ," she whispered to him unevenly, "I have to tell you something, something about Wi-"

"Don't," EJ pleaded with her, "don't say his name, not now."

"B-but you need to-"

"I just need us to be together, alone in this bed, no one else." EJ squeezed his eyes close and hugged Sami to him. "Please, Samantha, just this one night where we can pretend nothing and no one else exists. That's all I'm asking of you." He couldn't handle some kind of heartfelt confession about her first love right now. EJ didn't want to hear that Sami felt guilty or even conflicted. He just wanted to lie there and pretend that things were simple between them and the morning wouldn't bring a reality that frankly terrified him. Each day took them closer to finding Will which meant each day Sami was closer to choosing between them and the thought she might not choose him was an impossible one to bear.

"Alright," said Sami softly, "but I want you to know one thing, EJ."

He opened his eyes and looked into her blue depths.

"I am jealous of all those other women you've been with."

"Don't be," said EJ softly. He kissed her gently. "They were just something I dreamed a long time ago, they weren't real. They happened to another EJ, in another life."

"It's not that simple."

"It can be if we let it be."

"I mean, I don't want you to think I don't accept your past," said Sami earnestly, "because I do. You don't have to pretend with me, EJ."

"I'm beginning to see that," he replied huskily. EJ stroked her cheek. "And you don't have to pretend with me either, sweetheart. I see you, inside and out, I see you, Samantha and I wouldn't change a thing."

Sami gave a half smile. "What about my stubbornness?"

"Your stubbornness just gave me the mother of all climaxes," said EJ cheekily. "Do you hear me complaining?"

Sami's smile widened. "I couldn't make out what you were saying in amongst all the screaming."

"I was saying Samantha." EJ kissed her. "Samantha." Another kiss. "Samantha."

"EJ," she sighed happily in response as he kissed her again.

EJ fell asleep with Sami's name on his lips and in his arms...


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter SIXTY ONE **

"EJ?"

Sami's sleepy voice mumbling his name made EJ release the pink teat he currently had in his mouth. He lifted his head to look her in her sleepy blue eyes. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm not done yet, these beauties need more attention." EJ returned his concentration to Sami's breasts, resuming his suckling duties.

Sami squirmed against him. "Nice," she sighed happily.

EJ had woken to his sleeping angel beside him and had spent some time just contentedly watching her sleep. Soon enough though Sami's body had called to him and EJ had found himself unable to stop himself from touching her. That was why he currently had her breast in his mouth, working on her incredibly erogenous nipples and two fingers planted deep inside Sami's core, needing to feel the rewards for his labour. And there were a lot of rewards to enjoy. Sami's core was dripping wet and getting hotter by the second. EJ's massive morning glory twitched eagerly at what was awaiting it.

Sami ran her fingers through EJ's hair. "Don't stop."

"A physical impossibility at this point," EJ promised her. He flicked his tongue out at her turgid nipple. "I adore your breasts, they were made for a man to worship at." And worship is exactly what EJ did until he couldn't take it any longer. Sami seemed to sense he'd reached his limit because she eagerly spread her legs, allowing EJ to replace his fingers with his straining cock, deep inside of her. They're union was hard and fast, their bodies finally attuned to one another now in knowing how to drive the other quickly over the edge. EJ's body exploded inside of Sami's as she clung to him tightly with answering convulsions. Momentarily sated, EJ slipped from her body and lay beside Sami, holding her tightly.

"Phew," panted Sami, her face flushed and a content smile on her face. "Can a girl expect that every morning?"

EJ ran his hands over her naked body appreciatively. "I don't envisage that being any kind of a problem, sweetheart."

"Do all men wake up like that, or just the ones who've been in prison for six months?"

EJ loved all the questions Sami was asking and the way she was so free with him. It was like he was experiencing sex for the first time as well, seeing it through her eyes. "I haven't slept with enough men to give you a definitive answer on that one," he said teasingly. "I will say that I can't imagine how a man waking up next to you could ever be without a morning glory." EJ cupped one of Sami's hips. "And that isn't the six months in prison talking either – it's all you, Samantha."

Sami smiled at his words and EJ hoped she was taking it to heart and not just thinking he was bestowing flattery on her for the sake of it. EJ felt reluctant to move, loving this cosy cocoon they'd woken up to. He'd never been able to understand the concept of monogamy up until this very moment and suddenly EJ could see the appeal. To wake up every morning to the woman you loved brought a deep satisfaction he'd never known before. Whilst he'd certainly known physical pleasure with other women, EJ had never known this kind of contentment afterwards. Usually the act brought one kind of satisfaction whilst managing to leave him still restless afterwards. That certainly wasn't the case with Sami. The quiet of the morning was broken by the sound of a baby crying somewhere in the camp. EJ half smiled to hear it. "Someone hasn't woken up as happy as we did it seems."

Sami gave him a curious look. "Do you want children?"

"Do you?"

"Oh!" Sami slapped his arm. "Answer my question without asking one of your own!"

EJ's lips curled in a lop sided smile. "It does seem to be a habit of mine, doesn't it?" He settled in more comfortably against her. "I'd answer your question but it might already be a moot point."

"What does that mean - for me to be quiet?"

"Not mute, sweetheart, moot. It means the question may be not of whether we want children but what to do about the child we've already created."

"Pft," Sami waved a dismissive hand at him, "you can't get pregnant the first time you have sex, everyone knows that."

EJ did his best to contain his smile. "Is that right? And why would that be exactly?"

"Because-because," Sami's brows knitted together as she looked to be thinking furiously. "because everyone says so."

"Not your most compelling argument, darling."

"Are you telling me you can?" Sami's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she appeared to be contemplating this new information.

"I'm afraid so."

Sami sat bolt upright in bed. "Mary Mother of God!"

"I don't think praying to a virgin mother is going to garner you much help, Samantha." EJ was trying hard not to laugh now. The thought of Sami being pregnant made EJ excited and even more territorial of her. The new feelings should have surprised him but he was enjoying her reaction too much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sami exclaimed.

EJ couldn't read her expression but she was certainly in shock. "Sweetheart, I think quibbling about not being able to get pregnant the first time is another moot point for us."

Sami looked overwhelmed. "Why?"

He pursed his lips. "Ah… perhaps because we've already made love five times in the last eight hours?"

"But-but doesn't that get included in the whole first time thing?" squeaked Sami.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest the possibility of pregnancy is more about copulations then time increments, my darling."

"Oh," said Sami weakly and didn't speak for a long moment. She suddenly fixed him with a fierce look. "I won't have an abortion – it's a mortal sin and I won't do it!"

EJ immediately sat up to face her. "Samantha," he said urgently, "I'd never ask such a thing of you, _never_."

Sami looked taken aback. "But-but what would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Well, first of all I wouldn't let my father name the child." He pointed a finger at himself. "Edoardo Giacomo, remember?" EJ gave her a teasing look. "I have a sneaking suspicion he'd have called me that even if I'd turned out to be a girl."

Sami blinked rapidly, looking uncertain. "Y-you wouldn't leave me if I was pregnant?"

"Of course not," said EJ huskily. He could feel his heart beating wildly at just talking about a possible baby. Two weeks ago his heart would have been racing for another reason entirely if something like this had happened and EJ had to wonder himself what he'd have done with some other woman. Meeting Sami had changed his outlook about so much. Whereas before he'd given no thought to such things, when it came to her, it was all he could think about – the future, starting a family and being with her always.

Sami still looked a little worried. "I suppose we should stop then."

EJ's eyes went wide. "Stop what?"

She waved a hand at the rumpled sheets of the bed. "Doing this. If I can get pregnant at any time then we should probably stop."

EJ couldn't help but notice the decided note of disappointment in Sami's voice as she said that and hid a smile. "Or," he stroked her arm, "you could also argue that seeing as you might already be pregnant, no good will come of stopping. I mean, it's not like I can get you pregnant twice over, now is it?"

Sami brightened at that thought. "No, I suppose you can't."

"It seems silly to slam the door shut when the horse may have already bolted," said EJ, trying to sound casual. "We may as well leave the door open, so to speak."

"You make a good point."

EJ knew he wasn't making a good point at all but was very happy that Sami didn't seem to feel the need to investigate his logic too deeply. It appeared she was looking for an out as much as he was. The thought of Sami already being pregnant did worry EJ though, but for another reason entirely. They were heading in to undoubted trouble with the pursuit of Will and the diamonds and it was bad enough worrying over Sami herself, but a child would probably be EJ's undoing. He had to know for sure, or, as sure as he could be. "When was your last period, Samantha?"

Sami's face burst into a brilliant red colour as she looked at him in horror. "I'm not telling you that! How could you even ask me such a question?"

"You can't possibly be embarrassed by talk of such things," said EJ indulgently, "not after all that we've shared last night and just now."

"People don't talk about such things," said Sami hotly, "and especially not men people."

"Well, this man does, so you'd better get used to it," said EJ firmly. He could see Sami was still mortified though and wasn't overly surprised. The only girl growing up with all of those men around her and no mother to talk to, it must have been hard. He gave her a sweet smile. "Samantha, as of last night I am intimately acquainted with every nook and cranny of your body." A teasing, sexy light came into his eyes as he kissed her bare collar bone. "And may I say you have some delightfully sexy nooks that a man could lose himself in for days." His smile became wicked. "And don't even get me started on your crannies."

Sami looked like she was caught between more embarrassment and pleasure over his compliments about her body. "Be that as it may, a man and a woman shouldn't talk about such things."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not right."

"Why isn't it right?"

"Because it's private."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm invading your privacy, Samantha."

Sami looked relieved. "Good."

"I'd much rather you invited me into it, like you did last night."

Sami bit her bottom lip, a habit EJ was growing to adore although he always had the urge to rescue the put upon flesh and kiss it better. Sami released her lip to speak. "I was a wanton."

"You were a woman who knew what she wanted and took it," EJ argued. "It was intoxicating."

Sami fiddled with the sheet. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint you, EJ."

"Sweetheart, of all the many emotions I felt last night, disappointment was not one of them. I told you I understood what a gift your body was and I promise you, I won't ever forget the trust you put in me." EJ ran his finger over her arm, lightly. "I'm just asking you to trust me again."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she groaned.

"Because then I'll be able to work out what the chances of us having just conceived a child are."

Sami's eyes went wide. "You can do that?"

EJ was confused. "You went to all those Catholic boarding schools, did the nuns never teach you about the rhythm method and birth control?"

"They told us not to have sex outside of marriage otherwise we'd burn in fiery damnation for all eternity."

"That is someone of a dampener to be sure, but really, no clue on what to do once you were married and wanted to limit pregnancies?" EJ was a little surprised. Admittedly, he wasn't completely up with the Vatican's teaching on such things but he'd expected at least a little information to be passed on to the young people for which such things were actually an issue, unlike the celibate folk working for them.

"I don't think any of the nuns thought any man would ever marry me. I'm sure they figured I was a lost cause, so there was no point." She frowned a little. "I guess I proved them right."

"Samantha, I don't want you to think that what we just did was wrong," said EJ fiercely, "because it wasn't. It was beautiful and meaningful, I don't want you to be ashamed."

Sami looked him directly in the eye. "I'm not." She hesitated, looking suddenly nervous again. "And I know it wasn't wrong because-because-."

_Because we're married already_. EJ finished Sami's sentence for her in his head. That's what he should say to her, EJ knew that. The thing was, he'd just asked this woman to trust him. How could he now turn around and tell Sami he'd tricked and lied to her? EJ had backed himself into some tight corners before but this one felt especially suffocating. He tried to help Sami out who was still struggling to find her words. "Because it feels so right."

Sami's eyes searched his face. "Yes," she whispered, "but how can it be when one of us is intentionally keeping something from someone they love?"

EJ's heart skipped a beat. _Does she know about the weddings, how could she? Did she just say love? Is Samantha saying she loves me?_ EJ couldn't breathe, his chest was so tight. It was as though all the oxygen had left the room. "Love?" His voice cracked over the word.

Sami took his hand and looked like she was steeling herself to say something. EJ was torn between exhilaration and gut wrenching fear. And he thought going to war was tough, being in love seemed like a much more terrifying prospect right then.

Sami squeezed his hand. "EJ, I need to tell you about Will, I love him but-"

EJ was devastated. The mention of the other man had his heart breaking and he couldn't bear to hear the rest of that sentence. "But you want me," he finished off, unable to help the tinge of bitterness in his voice. EJ knew he had Sami's body but what good was that without her heart? The frustration welled up in him.

"I do want you," said Sami quickly.

"And you're conflicted?" he bit out.

Sami frowned. "Yes… no, I mean yes but not how you think."

"Do you want to know what I think?" EJ was trying his best to keep his voice calm when all he really wanted to do was to scream at her to love him and to hunt down William Lewis and kill him with his bare hands.

"Yes," said Sami seriously.

"I think you're very young." EJ held up a finger as Sami opened her mouth to protest. "I know, I know, you're not a child, I remember." He took a deep breath, trying to choose his words carefully. "But as you experience life more, you're going to realise there is a lot of things you don't know yet."

"You think I'm stupid," said Sami flatly.

"I think your naïve in the ways of the world, Samantha and particularly in the ways of men and the heart."

"What does that mean?"

_It means stay with me and I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know – let me be the only man in your heart forever_. "It means think back to a week ago, when we first met – did you ever imagine yourself in my bed back then?"

"Ug." Sami wrinkled her nose. "You smelt really bad and your hair and clothes were disgusting." She shuddered. "You made me itch just looking at you."

"A simple no would have sufficed," said EJ dourly. "My point is that a week later we know each other in the fullest and most biblical sense of the word. You couldn't have imagined such a thing even a week ago and yet here we are. Keeping that in mind, do you really think you are up to knowing exactly how you feel about anything with any kind of certainty?"

"You don't think I know my own mind?" said Sami slowly. "So even if I told you something now, you wouldn't believe me because I'm too young and naïve to really know anything about how I truly feel anyway – is that right?"

EJ could see he'd gotten her thinking which was a huge relief. He just needed her to reconsider her declared love for this Lewis fellow and for Sami to realise she wouldn't have come to EJ's bed so willingly if she truly did love another man. "I think you need to live a little more and then you can make an informed decision about what it is you really want."

Sami looked pensive.

"Nothing has to be written in stone today, sweetheart," EJ said huskily, desperate to convince her to wait, "or tomorrow, or next week even. A lot has happened to you in a short amount of time, why don't you just take some time to work it all out in your head and how you really feel about things?"

"And in the meantime?" she asked unevenly.

"In the meantime-" EJ sneaked a kiss to her naked shoulder, "there will be you and me... and this." He pressed his lips against hers in a languid kiss. EJ wanted to tell Sami he loved her, he really did but the spectre of Will loomed large over him. If he declared his feelings for her now he'd be forcing Sami to choose in this moment between them. She'd already confessed to loving Will and EJ didn't like his chances. Will had been this fantasy in her head that she'd built up for so long and EJ had only had a few short days to try and win her heart. It wasn't a fair contest and EJ wanted every advantage possible on his side. He just needed more time. Instead of saying the words EJ kissed Sami, pouring all of his love and adoration into the simple act as they lay back on the bed. He was heartened by the way she returned it so eagerly but had to wonder if Sami's enthusiasm was just due to a young woman discovering the joys of sex rather than any deep feelings. It was ironic that EJ had only ever wanted the physical pleasure a woman's body gave him and nothing more, dreading any kind of real intimacy, but now it was all he could think of.

"I suppose we should get up," Sami murmured when the kiss finally ended.

EJ nuzzled the top of her head with his chin as they held each other. "I suppose." Letting the outside world into their little love nest had no appeal to him. There was just too much reality to be dealt with outside this wagon. He just wished the whole damn world would go away and leave them be.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter SIXTY TWO **

Tosh wandered out of the widow Blaga's wagon looking a little worse for wear that morning. He scratched his bare stomach which was visible through his unbuttoned shirt and yawned widely. Smacking his lips together he surveyed the carnage from the night before. Some of the Rroms hadn't even made it back to their wagons, sleeping it off out in the open. A few people were moving around, starting the preparations for the day and they waved or greeted Tosh according which he returned. The communal chickens wandered amongst the remains, scratching at the ground and picking up all the leftover food. Some were even cheeky enough to be on the tables, seeing what they could find. Tosh ran his hand through his already very tousled hair and gave a satisfied nod. "Jolly good fun, eh what?" A lone chicken looked up at him at his observation but gave him a dismissive look when it saw he had no food to offer and went back to scratching at the ground. Tosh waved a hand at the creature. "Pft. What would you know, you're just a chicken."

Tosh headed off to check on the horses, picking up four apples as he did and put them in his pocket. He glanced over at the wagon Sami and EJ had disappeared into last night and noted they weren't up and about yet. Tosh pursed his lips. "I wonder if that is a good thing or a bad thing?" He shook his head. "You'd never know with those two." He walked over to the edge of the clearing where all of the horses were kept and found Dev, Wallace and Róisín happily munching on grass with the others. They all came to greet Tosh, who patted their broad noses in turn, their rough whiskers tickling his hand. "Hello my dears, I hope you've had a more restful night then I have." A self satisfied grin touched Tosh's lips. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He patted Wallace's side. "I have a new appreciation of your service to me, old boy. I was ridden so hard last night I think I lost a filling." Tosh opened his mouth and pulled on the corner of his mouth and proceeded to talk a little oddly because of it. "There, the one at ha hack, can you still see it, Wally?" Wallace snorted hot, horsy breath at Tosh which wasn't overly helpful in letting him know if the filling was still there. He let go of his mouth and grinned. "I know something rattled loose last night." Tosh winked at the horse. "Again, not that I'm complaining. It certainly cleared a few cobwebs."

The horses were sniffing at the apples he had in his pockets and Tosh dutifully retrieved them, feeding the treat to the three of them. Dev moved in to take the fourth one from him but Tosh shook his head. "Ah ah, no you don't, this one is for me, big boy." Tosh sat down on a nearby log and pulled out a small knife he always kept in his left boot. Bottles of half drunk wine were lying all around him but Tosh resisted trying the hair of the dog. Slicing into the apple he cut himself a wedge. "Don't tell anyone this but I think I went a little hard last night," he said conversationally to the horses who were still eyeing off his apple. "I think I need to give the old body a bit of a respite this morning." He pointed a finger at the horses and glared at them. "And no, it doesn't mean I'm going soft and if you mention this to anyone I'll deny it emphatically." Dev moved a little closer, all of his attention focused on Tosh's apple until something else caught his attention. Tosh turned around on his log to see what the giant palomino was looking at. EJ was approaching them with a great sense of purpose and Tosh opened his mouth to greet him but EJ was already talking.

"I've done something horrible." EJ had a distressed look on his face.

Tosh went to ask him what was so horrible but EJ didn't give him a chance.

"I went to see Cezar before the ceremony and made sure the wedding ceremony was real." EJ held up a hand. "I know, don't say it."

Tosh's mouth was still open but he wasn't getting a word in edge ways.

EJ started to pace up and down in front of him. "I've married Samantha twice now and she still has no idea." EJ's pacing was getting faster. "God, I've lost my mind! What kind of lunatic keeps doing this kind of thing?" He kept running his hand through his hair distractedly. "I mean, I can't get up the nerve to tell Samantha I've married her once, how am I going to tell her I've done it again?"

Tosh waved a hand and tried to speak again but EJ was still going.

EJ stopped in front of him, a desperate look in his eyes. "Last night was the single most amazing experience of my life, Tosh. I thought I loved Samantha before but the things we shared, the way it felt to be with her-." EJ trailed off, seeming to be having a hard time articulating exactly what it was that had happened between them. Tosh was smart enough to know that his friend wasn't just talking about sex now. EJ shook his head. "I adore this woman, Tosh, I can't lose her. What should I do?"

Tosh opened his mouth again to answer him but EJ was already talking again. "I have to take it slowly, like Gigi said. I can't tell Samantha about the two weddings, not yet. I know she still thinks she loves Lewis and I just need a little more time to make her rethink her feelings. Everything is still so fragile between us and I don't want to frighten her away. I don't want her to think I'm insane."

Tosh pursed his lips.

EJ pointed a finger at him. "Shut up you!" His head bobbed up and down. "Yes, I'll wait for a little bit longer to tell Samantha the truth. By then she'll be as in love with me as I am with her, she has to be." EJ's voice had gone up on that last declaration, nerves tightening his vocal cords. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded at Tosh. "Thanks for the talk, old boy." EJ turned on his heel and marched off, leaving a still open mouthed Tosh sitting on a log with an apple.

Tosh looked up at the horses that were standing around him and shook his head. "Do you see what I have to put up with?" Tosh gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Love makes fools of us all." He went back to his apple, tempted to out his old friend to Sami but knowing the truth would be better coming from EJ then him. The two of them were both so maddening. Tosh cut a slice of apple and was about to put it in his mouth when Sami suddenly appeared in front of him. He started a little, not having seen her approach.

"I've done something horrible!" she declared dramatically.

Tosh was struck with a strong sense of déjà vu as he looked up at her in surprise.

"I had Georgetta go to the Kununìl before the ceremony and organised for the wedding for to be real." Sami made a distressed face. "I married EJ and he has no idea."

Tosh stared at her in disbelief but Sami misunderstood his expression.

She wrung her hands. "I know, I know, I'm completely wicked." Sami groaned. "Who else would do such a thing?"

Off the top of his head Tosh could think of one other person.

"I should confess, shouldn't I?" asked Sami unevenly.

Tosh tilted his head and tried to speak but it was to no avail.

"But if I tell EJ then he'll think I'm insane," she fretted, "which of course I am because only an insane person would marry someone without them knowing it." She shook her head. "EJ doesn't think I know my own mind so even if I tell him I love him now, he's not going to believe me." Sami pulled a despairing face. "He still thinks of me as a child."

Tosh wanted to say he thought that highly unlikely but once again, he didn't get a chance.

"EJ is going to hate me when he finds out what I've done and then on top of the whole Will thing-." Sami trailed off. "I couldn't bear it if he left me now." She played with her locket. "But we're getting so close now. Maybe if I wait just a little bit longer, EJ won't think being married to me is such a horrible thing." Sami fixed him with a desperate look. "What do you think, Tosh?"

Tosh frowned, ready to tell her to just tell the truth and she might be surprised what came of it, but just like EJ, it appeared Sami wasn't really looking for advice.

"I think I should wait," she said firmly. "Once EJ meets Will he'd know right away that he's my brother and then I'll tell him about the marriage thing, do it all in one blow." Sami nodded her head. "I think that's for the best, and in the meantime I'm just going to have to show him how grown up I really am." Sami smiled at him. "Thanks for the good advice, Tosh."

As suddenly as she appeared Sami was gone in a swish of colourful skirt and petticoats. Tosh looked at the apple in his hand and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He threw the apple over his shoulder and promptly picked up a half full bottle of wine which was lying nearby. Tosh pulled the cork out and took a long swig from it. Dev pounced on the discarded apple and crunched it up in two easy bites. Tosh took another swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up to see the three horses staring at him. "Don't you lot judge me! You see what I have to put up with." Tosh shook his head. "If I'm not certifiable by the end of this trip it will be some kind of miracle."

He watched Sami and EJ meet up in the middle of the camp, clearly unable to take their eyes off each other as they stood closely together with little, silly smiles on their faces as they talked. "I've the patience of a saint." Tosh looked up to the heavens. "I feel like me smoothing the path of true love should earn me a pass on that pineapple/latrine incident. What do you say, Big Fella, a little leeway for old Tosh on one of your deadly sins? What's the harm in that, eh?" God wasn't immediately forthcoming on the subject which Tosh took to be a sign of tacit approval. Tosh gave a self satisfied nod. "Good show."

**oooOOOOooo**

"I'll get us some breakfast and then we should really be on the road," said EJ.

Sami smiled up at him. "Alright." EJ was getting more handsome with each passing moment she spent with him. It was hard to look away from him now, especially when he was smiling his best smile back at her.

"So I'll go then." EJ made no move to leave, just kept grinning down at her.

"You're not moving," said pointed out, feeling her smile grow.

"I'm not, am I?" EJ's eyes were twinkling down at her and making Sami's knees go weak.

"Do you want me to go and get breakfast?" Sami wasn't sure she'd fare much better in the walking away area but felt she should offer.

"No, no, I'll do it." Again, EJ just kept smiling down at her.

The standoff was broken by EJ's stomach giving an almighty growl.

Sami giggled at the sound. "You'd better go, I'm afraid you're going to eat me if you don't."

EJ bent his head so his lips were right by Sami's ear. "But we both love it so much when I eat you."

Sami flushed crimson red even as her core watered at the memories of just how attentive EJ was in that particular area. Her mixture of embarrassment and arousal wasn't helped any by EJ sneakily dragging the back of his hand over her mound in a quick caress.

He rubbed his cheek against hers and then was quickly standing back. "Food," he muttered, "otherwise-." EJ let his eyes rake her body over and Sami was left in no doubt as to where the otherwise was going to take them if they weren't careful.

Sami watched as EJ made himself to walk away and forced herself not to run after him.

"And how is my little cuckoo this morning?"

Sami turned around at the sound of the teasing male voice. Petru was smiling with her in a very knowing way which only made Sami's blush deepen. Apparently EJ was wrong, people could tell.

"Leave the child alone, Petru," clucked Georgetta, walking up to him with their youngest on her hip. "Here, Rosy needs a bath." She handed the baby to him and waved a hand at him. "Shoo, this is woman's business."

"Is woman's business yet I'm left holding baby," sighed Petru, feigning great disappointment.

"And Alexandru won't drink his milk," she called after her husband. He waved a hand of acknowledgement at her and kept walking. Georgetta turned her attention back on Sami, a little smile on her lips. "So, little one, did you take that first step?"

Sami was desperate to share her proper first night with EJ and was so glad Georgetta was there. "I did." A huge grin split her face. "Five times, in fact."

Georgetta burst out laughing.

Sami bit her bottom lip. "Is that bad?"

"You tell me," she said around her laughter, "was it bad?"

"No," Sami breathed, feeling like her whole body was glowing, "oh, Georgetta, it was the most amazing thing ever." Sami's eyes went wide. "I had no idea that anything could be like that."

"It is very, very special," she agreed warmly, "especially when you are with the one you love the most in the world." Georgetta gave her a speculative look and one over at EJ who was organising their breakfast. "Did you tell your man that you love him?"

"Not exactly."

Georgetta arched an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Sami admitted with a grimace. "I was going to, I really was, Georgetta but then EJ started talking about how young I was and that I couldn't really trust how I was feeling about anything because I didn't know enough about the world yet."

Georgetta rolled her eyes. "Men."

"I just have to prove to EJ that I do know what I'm saying when I tell him I love him," said Sami determinedly.

"How?"

Sami pursed her lips. "I'm not sure," she admitted reluctantly but then brightened. "I always find my best ideas come when I'm under pressure." Sami fiddled with her hair. "I'll think of something, I always do."

"Do it when you're naked," Georgetta advised her knowingly. "Plans with men always go better when you're naked."

"Georgetta!" Sami laughed, trying to sound outraged but failing hopelessly.

"Is true," said Georgetta unrepentantly, "is how I convinced Petru to have our last baby. He wanted to stop, I wanted one more. We fought, I took clothes off and now we have Rosy."

"Georgetta," Sami giggled, "it can't be as easy as that." She was just amazed at how direct Georgetta was, she'd never known anyone to talk so freely about such things.

"Pft," she waved a hand, "men are easy, you trust me, child."

"I do trust you, Georgetta," said Sami, feeling a swell of emotion inside of her as she smiled at the other woman. She felt like she'd known the older woman her whole life.

"What is it, child?"

"I-I have some questions," she admitted, feeling a little foolish.

"What about?"

"Not getting pregnant," said Sami unevenly. "I mean, I want to have a baby with EJ, but-"

"You don't want to share him just yet," said Georgetta wisely. "I understand."

"I don't know how not to get pregnant without stopping… ah-"

"Which you don't want to do?" Georgetta was smiling again.

"No," said Sami, feeling another blush heat her cheeks. She really wished she could stop doing that.

Georgetta slipped her arm around Sami's waist. "Walk with me, little bori, and we women will talk, eh?"

Sami put her arm around Georgetta's waist and lent into the motherly comfort she offered. The two of them walked along to the other side of the camp, deeply engrossed in their private conversation as Georgetta told Sami all she'd need to know about such things. Sami would often think of that conversation and how it made her feel to be spoken to as a woman for the first time by another woman. It was a gift beyond measure and made her feel like she truly belonged somewhere at last.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter SIXTY TWO **

EJ and Tosh were saddling up their horses, adjusting the straps ready for another long day of riding. Breakfast was over and done with and the day was growing older. They really needed to be on their way. EJ was still worried about the men on their trail and didn't want to bring any trouble to his gypsy friends.

"So EJ, huh?" commented Tosh with a half smile.

EJ looked at him.

"Couldn't help but notice my poppet is suddenly calling you EJ," he clarified. A bit of a smile came to Tosh's lips. "I wonder why?"

"None of your bloody business," said EJ firmly.

"So it was a good night then - manic outburst to me first thing this morning notwithstanding, of course."

"I'm not commenting."

"I'll tell you about my night with Ylenia."

"Please don't."

"I'm just saying, Sami looks pretty happy today."

EJ looked over to where Sami was talking to Petru and Georgetta's children and hugging them all goodbye in turn. A beautiful smile lit her face and EJ was mesmerised. It was like she was glowing from the inside out.

"As do you, old boy."

EJ dragged his gaze from Sami and fixed Tosh with a determined look. "You're not getting anything from me. What goes on between Samantha and me is private and I intend to keep it that way."

"I'm not asking for a blow by blow, just a progress report."

EJ hesitated. "Progress was made."

"But not enough to tell her about the being married twice over business?"

EJ's jaw hardened. "No." He returned to his saddle straps, fiddling with them for something to do. "It's not the right time. I told you that."

"And when will be the right time exactly? Your golden wedding anniversary?"

"I'll know it when the time comes."

"Are you sure you want to put that much faith in your judgement at the moment?"

EJ frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't ask the most disorientated person to lead you out of the forest," said Tosh simply.

"There is nothing wrong with my sense of direction," EJ growled.

Tosh snorted. "Please, you haven't known up from down the moment our little blonde dervish walked into that bar. If you did, you'd be able to see what was in front of your face the whole time."

EJ turned to face him, a hand on his hip. "And what is in front of my face precisely?"

"The fact you don't know the answer to that question is the very reason I'm completely justified in doing this."

"Doing what?"

Tosh smacked EJ in the middle of his forehead with his palm.

EJ sucked in a surprised breath, jerking back and rubbing his forehead. He glared at Tosh. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I'd be pounding your face into the dirt right about now."

"Looking for another round of my balls in yae face, are we?" asked Tosh sweetly.

"That was just dumb luck. I'm twice your size, little man."

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog which counts."

"Are you two at it again?" They turned to see Sami with her hands on her hips, looking at them with exasperation.

They spoke as one. "He started it."

Sami rolled her eyes. "If you two can't play nicely together, I'll have to separate you."

Tosh gave EJ a pointed look. "Yae lucky yae woman keeps savin' yae, yae numpty."

"You'll both need saving from me if you don't cut it out," said Sami firmly.

Petru laughed. "My cuckoo has you two where she want you."

EJ couldn't argue with that as he gave Sami a lop sided smile.

Sami turned to address Petru. "Thank you so much for all you've done for us, Petru. It was more than we could ever have hoped for."

Petru patted her arm. "You are one of us now, you come and find us whenever you need us, eh?"

EJ came to stand by Sami, offering him his hand. "Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us, old boy." The two men shook hands and smiled at one another.

"We have last gift for you all," said Petru as Georgetta walked up to join them.

"There is really no need," said EJ quickly. "You've already been so generous with us." He looked back at the packs on the horses full of fresh supplies. "And you've given us so much food for the rest of our journey. There is nothing else we could ask of you."

"We cannot send out little cuckoo out into the world with her new husband without this." Petru indicated the bag he was holding.

"What's that?" asked Sami.

"Is your _dàrro_."

"My what?"

"Dowry," EJ translated.

"Oh," said Sami in surprise, "oh no, I really couldn't take anything from you."

"Is tradition," said Georgetta firmly.

"Really, you've already given us so much," Sami protested. "Like EJ said, we couldn't possibly take anything else."

"Is not taking, is gift, is _dàrro_," Petru corrected her. He handed the rather large bag over to EJ and inclined his head. "With our blessing, _engleză ţigani_."

EJ accepted the canvas bag, surprised at the weight of it. He put it on the ground and opened it up, inside there where an assortment of guns, rifles and knives, along with more than a few rounds of ammunition.

"Huzzah!" exclaimed Tosh in excitement. "Just what the doctor ordered."

EJ looked up at Petru and Georgetta in surprise.

Petru shrugged. "We thought you might need it."

"I hope that we don't," said EJ honestly.

"But we undoubtedly will," Tosh finished off for him. "Now that is what I call a dowry." He looked sideways at Sami. "And a rather fitting one for our girl here. I couldn't see you as lace doyleys and table cloths kinda gal somehow."

"You are heading towards trouble," said Petru seriously. "Men and diamonds do not mix well."

"We're looking for Will," said Sami quickly. "I don't care about the diamonds."

"I do," said Tosh unapologetically.

"Lewis is up to this in his neck," said EJ grimly, unhappy at the mention of the other man's name. "If we find him, we'll find the trouble we've been trying to avoid for sure."

Sami looked at him worriedly. "But we're still going to find Will, right?"

EJ kept his face carefully emotionless. "Of course, a deal's a deal after all." He grimaced internally to see the relief in Sami's expression.

"And you will be careful," Georgetta pushed him, giving a concerned look at Sami. "You will take care of my little one, eh?"

"You know I will Gigi," said EJ huskily, finding that an easier promise to give. He looked over at Sami. "Whether she lets me or not."

"I'm usually the one saving you two," Sami reminded him.

Tosh was already sorting through the weapons, picking his favourites. "And now we'll be able to return the favour, poppet."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "I thought you and Monsieur Pointy could take on an army together. Why the need for a shot gun and pistol now?"

"Monsieur Pointy is for close quarters attack – he's not wonderful over distances." Tosh patted the stick which was poking out of his saddle bags. "Up close no one is going to be expecting him."

"I can't argue with that," said EJ dryly. "Most mercenaries don't expect to be poked at with a twig."

"It's a stick."

"Same thing."

"A twig is still attached to a tree."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true but if it were it'd be arguably a more impressive weapon."

"Less portable though."

"But people wouldn't laugh if they saw you coming at them with a tree."

"Are you implying people are going to laugh at Monsieur Pointy?"

"No, I'm not implying anything, I'm stating it outright."

"You mark my words, Englishman-"

"Here we go."

"You mark my words, one day in the very near future you're going to be eating those words."

"I'm quivering in my boots."

"You should be."

Petru nudged Sami. "This should be fun trip for you."

"You kind of block it out after awhile," she said, tongue in cheek.

"Tosh, you leave with no saying goodbye."

The petulant statement came from behind them and EJ turned to see the attractive widow Blaga pouting at his friend.

"Never," Tosh vowed, "I always save my best goodbyes for last, my dear." He walked over to Ylenia and swept her up in a dramatic embrace, dipping her as he thoroughly kissed her goodbye.

"I think it's Tosh's subtly in all things that I most admire," commented EJ straight faced as the kiss continued on with no sign of abating.

Sami was eyeing the entwined and apparently oblivious couple a little uncertainly. "Perhaps we should say our goodbyes while we wait?" She turned to Petru and smiled warmly. "I'm so glad we found you in the woods and again, sorry about the clobbering thing."

"Is alright, cuckoo," Petru chuckled as they hugged, "I'm used to regular beatings." Georgetta slapped his arm for that little dig. Petru winked. "You see."

Georgetta ignored her husband and drew Sami into a warm hug. "Take care, little one. I will worry over you every day until I can hold you in my arms again."

EJ watched Sami's eyes mist up as she hugged her back. "Thank you, Georgetta, for everything. I feel like my mom must have sent you to watch over me when I needed you the most – you're like my very own angel."

"Ohh," cried Georgetta, welling up too at the sweet sentiment.

The two women hugged each other fiercely and EJ felt a lump come to his own throat to see Sami so moved. He had dim memories of his own mother but he always remembered her hugs and it made him sad to think Sami had never known that. Today, at last, she had a memory to cherish when she thought of mothers.

"Let the little cuckoo go, wife," Petru tutted, looking a little misty eyed himself. "You are giving her over to safe hands."

"I'd better be." Georgetta finally released Sami and stepped back. She jabbed a warning finger at EJ and Tosh who was finally done with kissing Ylenia goodbye. "If anything happens to my child, I will put Rrom curse on both of you."

"If anything happens to Samantha, I'll let you," EJ assured her as he kissed Georgetta's cheek in farewell.

At last all the goodbyes were said and it was time to leave. Dev was already anxious to be on his way, pawing at the ground as the open road called to him. EJ walked over to Sami and put his hands around her waist. She didn't need the help onto Róisín but EJ needed to touch her again – it had been too long. His long fingers encircled her waist and EJ heard the little hitch her breath made at his touch. A sharp stab of desire ripped through EJ at the soft sound. It made him want to coax more of those little noises from her. Sami looked back over her shoulder at him. EJ lost himself in those clear blue eyes. His gaze drifted to the smattering of pale freckles over the bridge of Sami's nose. "I want to kiss those freckles so badly. Have done since the first day I met you."

"I've always hated them."

"Don't you dare," said EJ thickly.

Sami leant back into him and EJ tightened his hands on her waist, bending his head towards her to steal a kiss.

"Everyone is watching," Sami whispered against his lips, just before the kiss was fully consummated.

EJ glanced sideways to see the entire gypsy camp standing around them and watching them with varying degrees of amusement. He sighed heavily. "I suddenly feel like we're not alone."

"I think it's your grasp of the bleedin' obvious in all things that I most admire," said Tosh straight faced.

"I suppose I deserve that."

"And soo much more."

EJ lifted Sami up onto Róisín and then quickly mounted Dev as Tosh swung up onto Wallace. The three waved their goodbyes to everyone as the Rroms called out well wishes in their own language. Very quickly they were away from the clearing and finding their way back to the track they'd originally left.

Sami looked back over her shoulder to what was only wooded area now. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked sadly.

EJ leant over to her in the saddle. "I promise you we will, sweetheart."

Sami gave a little smile and nodded. EJ loved that she took him at his word.

"So here we go then," said Tosh brightly, "off into the great unknown where fame and fortune awaits us."

EJ didn't care about fame and fortune but he was more than a little worried about the boyfriends and bandits awaiting them. He turned Dev onto the dirt track and gave the large horse his head. "Here we go," repeated EJ, a little more grimly then he intended as the other two followed his lead.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter SIXTY FOUR **

"_So, you must have a favourite." _

_EJ's heart pounded erratically. "You astound me." _

_Sami blushed prettily. "So, do you?" _

"_My favourite position is when I'm giving you so much pleasure you start screaming and can't stop." EJ kissed her passionately. _

_She pushed on his shoulders, making him break the kiss. "Tell me." _

"_Samantha, your body gives me so much pleasure; however we do it makes me cum harder than I ever had before." _

"_But you have a favourite position." Sami stroked the back of his head. "I want to know, EJ, I want to please you as well." _

"_Samantha," he groaned, pressing his cheek against hers and rubbing his stubble against her softness. _

"_Tell me," Sami ordered him breathlessly. _

_EJ pressed his lips against her ear and whispered his most intimate desires to the eagerly waiting Sami. "My favourite position is when I can see my body taking yours. When I can see my cock pushing its way into your body, the way your body offers some initial resistance but then gives me what I want, what I so desperately needs and takes me whole." Sami shuddered against him at his confession, it spurred EJ on. "I want to see your sex laid open for me, swollen and moist with its need of me and then watch as I feed myself into the heart of your body, feel your walls around me as they bear down on me. I want to see me bury my cock up to the hilt in you, feel my balls against your beautiful backside and know you've taken all of me there is to give. Then I want to escape the intoxicating prison of your body, only to have the exquisite pleasure of plundering it once again. I want to watch my cock sliding in and out of you, over and over again, see my cock glisten, covered in your juices and mine." _

_EJ's voice was getting strained as his arousal grew. Just talking about what he wanted from Sami's body was driving him into a frenzy. His hand went to Sami's breast, massaging it and pulling on the nipple whilst his other hand pushed its way between her legs. His fingers were met with renewed moisture dribbling from her core and EJ knew she was finding his openness just as stimulating as he was. Sami's breathing was uneven and EJ continued to talk, even as his straining cock demanded something more. It stuck out from his body, proudly advertising its renewed state. Sami leant into EJ's ministrations, making a small, approving noise as EJ played with her body. She reached out and stroked the bulging veins of his hard on and played with the velvety tip. Pre-cum seeped from his tip in silent approval. "I'm pounding into you now so fast that I can't tell where your body starts and mine ends," said EJ raggedly. "I know I'm going to cum soon but I don't want to – I want to keep watching our bodies taking one another but I just can't. My balls are so hot and heavy, they tighten-"_

"_Tighten?" Sami whispered unevenly, sounding surprised. She looked at him with those curious blue eyes EJ adored. "Does that feel good?" _

"_It feels necessary," EJ moaned, "I've got such a load for you, I need to empty it into your body." _

"_You go stiff one last time," said Sami breathlessly, taking up the story from her experiences that night, "I can feel your body give that one last hard push." _

"_And then I'm watching myself cum inside of you, you're cumming at the same time, backside quivering, opening pulsating around me and I only know joy." EJ was playing with Sami's clit now, enjoying watching the way her moist lips were parted and her breath coming in short pants. He licked her lips, eager for the taste of her. "I pull out, even though I don't want to and I'm torn. A part of me wants to see the fruits of my labour inside your body dribble out of your core and down your body onto mine. Proof positive that I'd claimed the goddess divine but another part of me-" EJ gave a guttural sounding growl. _

_Sami quivered instinctively at the quintessentially male sound. "Yes?" she pushed eagerly._

"_The other part of me wants to know there is a piece of me deep inside your body, laying claim to you. So when I'm not by your side you'll still have me inside of you, tangible proof and a reminder for you of how you willingly let me invade your body over and over again and take what was mine." Sami moved abruptly out of his arms and for a split second EJ was frightened he'd pushed too hard with his possessiveness and frightened her. _

_Sami knelt beside him, a hungry look in her eyes. "Sit up." She nodded towards the headboard of the bed. _

_EJ's fears were immediately quelled and he sat up immediately, placing his back against the headboard. He'd expected Sami to straddle him now but as usual, she surprised him. Sami did straddle him but with her back to him. She looked back over her shoulder at him, watching EJ's face as she knelt over his twitching cock and then slowly sank down on it. EJ gave a long moan of approval, hands going to her hips instinctively as Sami's body ate him whole. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, cupping Sami's breasts and rubbing them energetically, kissing her neck and shoulders. _

"_Lie back," she ordered him and EJ gave a groan, reluctant to relinquish his twin prize but he should have known Sami didn't take without giving something even better in its place. _

_EJ settled back against the headboard and watched in amazement as Sami leant all the ways forward, her hands bracing her body against the bed and legs moving back to either side of EJ's shoulders. He was granted a perfect and unobstructed view to Sami's core and his cock embedded within. His chest constricted at the sight. EJ's cock was pushed into a new position, the angle unlike any he'd experienced before. Even with all of his previous exploits he'd never had a woman take him like this before and there was no mistake about it, Sami was taking him. EJ's toes curled at the thought, forced to concentrate hard not to blow his load at her inventiveness. He doubted Sami really understood what it did to a man to see his woman so eager to please. _

"_Does that feel good?" asked Sami, her voice thready but determined. "I want you to see everything, EJ. I want to make your dreams come true."_

"_Oh God, Samantha," said EJ weakly, trying to find enough coherency to tell her how much he adored her, how much he only wanted to worship at her feet but Sami was moving now and all higher function left him. There was only Sami and what she was doing to his body. _

_Sami started to rock back and forth on him, hips tilting forward each time she nearly released him from her body only to gobble EJ's cock up once again with her hungry core. He was enraptured with the vision in front of him as Sami fulfilled his fantasy, letting him have exactly what he'd asked for. EJ's hands went to her rounded bottom cheeks, grabbing them and helping her to guide Sami down on his cock which was delirious from the pleasure she was giving it. Sami did all the work, pushing them both into ever higher states of arousal while EJ could only moan his approval. He was unable to look away from their bodies, the sight of his cock disappearing into Sami's waiting core over and over sending EJ into a kind of trance. His stomach muscles clenched and EJ knew he was getting close. Sweat pooled in the hollows of his tight stomach and ran down his chest, despite the fact Sami was doing all the work. EJ moaned helplessly, hands tightening on her bottom cheeks, balls tightening..._

"OWWW!" EJ's back arched as he felt a painful sting. He turned around and glared at Tosh who was holding his beloved stick. They all stopped their horses to talk.

Tosh looked over at Sami. "I told you he wasn't listening to me." He looked back at EJ. "Monsieur Pointy and I want to know if you think that would be a good place to spend the night?"

"You and Monsieur bloody Pointy are going to know what it's like to be snapped in two," EJ grumbled, rubbing his back. It was a rude awakening from some particularly delightful day dreams. He'd been so close.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sami curiously.

EJ looked over at her, unable to stop his eyes from drifting all over her body. His cock stirred, already in a state of arousal from his memories of last night.

"For the love of God don't answer that," Tosh pleaded. "Or at least wait until I'm out of earshot until you do. I've a delicate constitution."

EJ enjoyed Sami's blush at Tosh's teasing, unable to take his eyes off her until there was another sharp poke from Monsieur Pointy. "Stop doing that!" EJ snapped. He was frustrated, sore and horny – not a good combination.

"I'm waiting for an answer to my question and I know you two with the long looks, we could be standing here for hours and I need to pee, plus, it's getting late." Tosh pointed to a rundown stone building with half a wall missing and a stream running through it. "There's a mill, disused by the state of it, we should stay there. At least it has half a roof which is some protection from the elements."

EJ blinked, not having noticed the building as they approached. His lips thinned. Whilst his memories had been intoxicating, it wasn't good to be that distracted. They'd made good progress that day, stopping only briefly for lunch and then it was back on the trail. EJ had kept deliberately kept them off the main track to Bucharest. They'd already taken so many chances, he didn't want to take anymore that he could help. He shifted in the saddle and looked at Sami. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I like the sound of no more riding," she confessed and her blush deepened a little.

EJ knew what she meant. Last night had been quite the work out and then to ride all day on an unforgiving saddle, well, he was sporting some tender bits of his own which could do with a rest. "I'm sure the horses would concur," he said diplomatically.

"My balls certainly do," said Tosh blatantly, "after what Ylenia put them through last night. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place, that woman has heaven at her finger tips."

"Tosh!"

"What did she do?"

EJ looked at Sami in surprise at her guileless question. She was looking at Tosh with great interest. _Oh God, this woman's curiosity is going to kill me_. "Samantha."

"What?"

"Any questions you have you can ask me." A flicker of jealousy stirred in him that Sami would want to talk to anyone other than him about such things.

"But what if I want to surprise you?" she queried. "How can I do that if I only get my information from you?"

EJ shifted in the saddle again, his cock finding this conversation a very intriguing one. "Sweetheart, there isn't a day goes by that you don't surprise me. Trust me, you don't need any help, certainly not from the likes of Tosh."

"What does that mean?" asked an affronted Tosh. "I'm an amazing lover."

"Well pardon me for not wanting you to be my lover by proxy," said EJ flatly.

"You should be so lucky," Tosh sniffed. "I have standards, you know."

"No you don't."

"Well, alright, no I don't, but if I did, just know I'd be starting with you."

"What a relief."

"Tosh, you haven't answered my question," Sami interrupted them.

"Samantha, you don't need to know about what Tosh gets up to when he's alone," said EJ firmly.

"I don't mind," said Tosh easily.

"I do," said EJ sharply.

Tosh arched an eyebrow. "When did you become such an old fuddy duddy?"

"I'm not – I just think some things should be private."

"Since when?"

_Since loving Samantha has given me something sacred to protect_. EJ bit back the words he wanted to say. He didn't want to declare his love to Sami in the middle of a fight with Tosh. "Since I grew up."

Tosh rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you keep on giving me so much grief about Monsieur Pointy when you have your very own stick wedged up your jaxy."

"Is jaxy the same as butt?" Sami asked.

Tosh nodded. "It most certainly is, poppet."

Sami looked at EJ. "I don't see what the big deal is, EJ."

"The big deal is that I don't want Tosh in our bed," EJ growled. It was already crowded with his past exploits and the ever present William Lewis.

"I can't believe all this Victorian morality all of a sudden." Tosh shook his head. "Weren't you the one who ran down the main street of Budapest completely naked on a drunken dare?"

"No."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was you, idiot."

Tosh pursed his lips. "Oh, I thought that was you."

"Well, it wasn't." EJ looked at Sami pleadingly. "My point is, Samantha, do you really wanting to be taking any kind of advice from a man with Tosh's reputation?"

"Hey, I worked hard on that reputation," said Tosh indignantly.

"The point is that I should be free to find out things on my own," said Sami stubbornly.

"And my point is that you don't need Tosh when you have me," replied EJ, just as stubbornly.

"You can't blame the girl for preferring me, old boy, I'm clearly the superior specimen of a man."

EJ knew Tosh was only teasing him but he could feel his temperature rising as jealousy threatened to overtake him. Damn but this was one unpredictable and irrational emotion.

"I don't prefer Tosh," said Sami in exasperation.

"Poppet!" Tosh grabbed his heart and looked deeply wounded.

Sami laughed at his drama. "Stop being an idiot, in fact, both of you can stop being idiots. I'll just figure things out for myself, I guess."

"Good idea," said Tosh and then put a hand up to his mouth in a loud aside, "come see me later, poppet, we'll talk."

EJ shook his head, vaguely placated by Sami's reassurances and decided he wasn't going to win this particular battle at this rate. "We'll make camp here."

"Sterling idea, old boy." Tosh grinned. "Wish I'd thought of it." He eyed them speculatively, obviously taking in the way EJ was staring at Sami. "You know I think I'm might scout the area out a bit. Give you two some alone time."

"That isn't necessary, Tosh," said Sami.

"Yes it is," EJ contradicted her. "Take your time."

"We should have a signal in case I come across danger." Tosh waved his hand. "You know, to give you both a heads up if I see trouble."

EJ liked the sound of that. "What kind of signal?"

"How's this?" Tosh cupped a hand to his mouth. "Bejarkacoo, bejarkacoo!"

EJ stared at him in disbelief. "What _the hell_ was that?"

"It's the call of the native wood doves in this area."

EJ's eyebrow arched up so high it almost disappeared into his hair line. "One assumes as a bear chokes on it, of course?"

Sami sat up straighter in the saddle . "There are bears in these woods?"

Tosh patted her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about bears, poppet."

"Because they're being choked by the native wood pigeons, one assumes," EJ agreed.

"That was a perfectly acceptable imitation of their call," Tosh huffed indignantly. "It's the noise they make when predators are approaching."

EJ folded his arms in front of his chest. "No animal in the world makes such a ridiculous call, for any reason."

Sami tugged on EJ's shirt sleeve. "Again, just for some clarification – are there any bears in these woods, choking or otherwise?"

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm sure bear attacks are the least of our worries," said EJ comfortingly.

"Oh," said Sami, and didn't look overly comforted.

"I'll bring back firewood," Tosh informed them.

EJ gave him a pointed look. "Again, no need to rush back."

"It's alright, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll go and water the horses upstream."

All three of them dismounted and EJ and Sami handed Tosh their horses' reigns.

EJ smiled, appreciative of his friends understanding. "You're a good man, Tosh."

Tosh sucked in an outraged breath as though EJ had just slapped him. "What a horrible thing to say to a fellow!"

"Alright, you're a scoundrel," EJ laughed.

"With a big heart," Sami finished with a smile.

Tosh winked at her. "Trust me, poppet, all my organs are enormous, not just my heart."

"On your bike, Tosh."

"Wait until I get out of earshot," Tosh instructed them.

Sami blushed. "We're not going to do anything," Sami said quickly.

Tosh snorted, not even bothering to answer that as he led the horses off into the woods, following the stream. EJ turned to face Sami, his heart pounding erratically as they were once again alone...


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter SIXTY FIVE **

Sami felt an unexpected wave of shyness wash over her with the way EJ was looking at her. She smoothed down the material of her skirt and found his gaze hard to hold. Instead her eyes darted to their overnight accommodation. Sami started to walk towards it, grimacing internally as her thighs protested the movement. It had been a long day of riding and she'd already been delicate from last night activities, but she tried not to show that to EJ. Sami felt EJ immediately follow her. Despite EJ being a couple of steps behind, Sami felt the heat rolling off his body in waves and enveloping her. It was like she was sensitised to his every move now.

Sami tried to distract herself from her sudden nerves as she looked over the broken down mill. She stepped over the remnants of the south wall and looked around. Three stone walls still stood, even if they weren't completely intact. In front of her was a wooden contraption with big wheels and cogs all over which the stream ran directly under. The water flowed past the large wheel, making it move which turned the cogs and caused two giant stones to rub together and crush the wheat. At least, that was what would have happened if there was any wheat to grind and if the wheel wasn't broken. The water simply ran around it, not moving the large structure. The place smelt of disuse and dust. "I wonder why they abandoned this place?"

EJ moved up behind her, encircling her waist with his arms and pressed his body against hers. "Maybe the family moved away? The war disrupted a lot of industry in these parts."

Sami felt a shudder go through her at EJ's touch. He kissed her exposed neck as Sami melted back against him. Even though she was still very worried about Will, and wanting to rescue him, Sami had been longing for this moment when they could stop and she and EJ could be together again.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

The soft question was breathed against her skin, disturbing the small hairs not quite caught up by the diklòshe was still wearing. "Sore." The word was out before she could stop herself. Sami cursed her honesty, not wanting EJ to think she didn't want any more intimacy between them right now, because she did. Her whole body was trembling with need for him.

EJ gave a low chuckle. "I know what you mean."

Sami turned around in his arms and looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't think men, I mean, I didn't realise-"

EJ lifted a hand and tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear, interrupting her stumbling words. "Samantha, last night was quite the event. We had a lot of sex, it's only natural that we're both a bit tender today. Plus the riding all day didn't exactly help either." EJ gave her a tender look which just made Sami's knees go weak. "I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I want you," Sami blurted out. She groaned internally. [i]_My seduction technique needs work._[/i] She just didn't want EJ to think she wasn't game for some more of that delicious intimacy from last night.

EJ looked momentarily surprised by her outburst but that was immediately replaced with desire. He cupped her face. "I want you too," he responded thickly.

EJ kissed her like a man possessed, wrapping his arms around her and holding Sami close to his body. She immediately felt his arousal through their clothing and groaned. Her own body was throbbing painfully and Sami wasn't about to deny herself. Her hands went to EJ's belt buckle as they kissed. EJ backed them up against one of the stone walls and suddenly Sami only knew the inflexibility of the stone behind her and the rock hardness of EJ's body in front of her. It was a delightful prison to be trapped in. EJ's hands were under her skirt, pushing them up as he cupped her backside and lifted Sami off the ground. He held her there with one hand as he fumbled with the other to release himself properly from his trousers.

"Are you sure?" he asked into their kiss, breath coming in short pants.

"Yes," Sami moaned, crazy with need for him.

They both cried out when EJ pulled aside her underwear and plunged himself into her. The pain was excruciating but Sami immediately wrapped her legs around EJ's waist, urging him on. She needed her release, no matter the cost. He immediately started to thrust up into her, excited, short strokes that had Sami's nails digging into his back. Very quickly the discomfort gave way to pleasure as their bodies took over. Sami held onto EJ tightly as he hammered himself into her over and over, driving her into a frenzy. Her body was no longer protesting the vigorous intrusions, but rather taking them willingly and answering them with a rocking hip motion.

"Oh God!" exclaimed EJ excitedly.

Sami knew he was close and loved that she could tell now.

"Please," he begged her thickly, voice uneven as he continued to thrust up into her ruthlessly, "please cum, sweetheart – I can't hold back."

Her body was his slave and she did exactly as he commanded, cumming violently for him. EJ gave a howl of gratitude and then Sami felt him explode inside of her seconds later. Their bodies pulsated and writhed together as they wrung each intense sensation from the other.

"Finally she's obedient," EJ panted, a sly smile on his lips. "A man could get used to that."

"Don't," Sami panted teasingly, "it was a onetime thing."

"We'll see," said EJ and then he kissed her deeply.

Sami loved their playfulness when it came to sex. One moment it could be so hot and heavy and then the next they could be laughing and teasing one another. It was intoxicating. EJ finally released her from their kiss, starting to nibble his way along her jaw bone and not seeming to be in any particular hurry to let her down.

"Ow," Sami complained laughingly as her body continued to throb out her release but as the excitement died down, the tenderness returned.

EJ buried his head in the curve of her neck. "Ow indeed." He raised his head, a smile on his sweaty face. "But so worth it."

"Oh yes," Sami sighed, stretching languidly with EJ still inside of her, pinning her to the stone wall, "soo worth it."

EJ withdrew from her and they both gave complaining groans, half from the increased tenderness of the area and half from the separation.

"I think we need a little remedial time," said EJ. He took Sami's hand and led her out of the mill house and further down the stream to where it deepened quite significantly. EJ quickly stripped himself of his clothing but took much greater care with Sami's, lingering over each article of clothing whilst Sami enjoyed his intimate attention. When they were both naked EJ took her hand again and led her into the water. Sami sighed happily as the cool water soothed her weary flesh. She sank down into the water which only came to EJ's chest. EJ made a similar grateful noise as they both enjoyed the water. Sami slipped her arms around his neck, letting their wet bodies slide up against one another. She smiled up at him. "Tosh would be horrified – another bath."

EJ returned her smile. "I'm sure Tosh wouldn't be half as worried about water if he had such a gorgeous siren as yourself enticing him into the water." His hands ran down her back and cupped Sami's backside, gently squeezing it.

Sami rested her head on EJ's chest and let herself be mesmerised by the steady beating of his heart. EJ stroked her back under the water and Sami felt him stir against her. "EJ," she laughed. Sami looked up at him with a teasing smile. "I thought you were too sore."

EJ's lips quirked in a self deprecating smile. "I am but what did I tell you about him?"

"He has a mind of his own," said Sami, rubbing her body against him.

"And that's only encouraging him," EJ groaned.

Sami gave a tinkering laugh. "I love bringing you to your knees."

EJ's eyes darkened. "Trust me, sweetheart, there are a lot worse places to be then in front of you on my knees."

Sami bit her bottom lip as she was assaulted with images of EJ kneeling before her, mouth on her core and pleasuring her endlessly.

A wicked smile graced EJ's lips. "I love that I know exactly what you're thinking about right now, Samantha."

Sami blushed but tried to bluff her way out. "You don't know a thing. I was thinking about crickets."

EJ looked amused at her easy ability to lie. "The insects, not the sport, I'm guessing."

"I don't know much about cricket," Sami admitted. "It's kind of like baseball, isn't it?"

"Well, it involves a ball," EJ agreed. A cheeky smile lit up his face. "In baseball the balls are bigger, but ours are harder and we rub them a lot."

Sami giggled at EJ's sexy teasing. "And why do you do that?"

"The ball gets rough during play and you have to shine it up again, usually just on one side so the ball retains a good amount of swing to it."

"Swing?"

"I believe a rough analogy would be to a curve ball in baseball."

Sami grinned. "I love baseball." Her face darkened a little. "But Da would never let me go because he said it was unladylike."

"So you snuck out anyway?"

Sami shrugged. "Of course."

EJ chuckled. "That's my girl."

Sami couldn't help but relish the way EJ seemed so accepting of her wayward bent. Will was the only one in her life who'd ever shown her that and even her beloved brother would become exasperated at times with her.

EJ stroked the curve of her back. "I'll have to take you to a game one day. There is nothing quite like watching an all rounder stride out to the crease in his whites and face down gogglies and flippers whilst the opposing team prays for a maiden over or a LBW."

Sami stared at him blankly. "Are you still speaking English?"

EJ laughed. "I'm talking cricket, sweetheart – you can't get much more English then that. It's the only game where you can play a match for five days and still not have a winner at the end."

Sami's eyes went wide. "That sounds exhausting... and kind of pointless."

EJ shook his head. "Hardly – you'll love it, Samantha. All the ladies wear fancy hats and high tea is served at breaks with cucumber sandwiches and little cakes."

"It's beer and hotdogs at a baseball game."

"The English adore any chance for pomp and circumstance and our national sport is no exception."

Sami sighed. "I don't know if I'd fit in with that kind of high society."

EJ touched her nose gently with his wet finger. "You'd make them fit you, Samantha, that's what's so brilliant about you."

Sami's heart was pounding erratically in her chest. All this talk of the future was giving her cause for hope. EJ seemed to be thinking about a life for them outside of this adventure and Sami was trying not to read too much into it but she couldn't help it. "I'm not pregnant," she blurted out.

EJ looked taken aback and Sami groaned internally. All she'd meant to do was let him know she was thinking about the future as well. She hurried to clarify. "I mean I spoke to Georgetta and we talked about... things." Sami cursed the blush which heated her cheeks yet again. "She told me how to work that kind of stuff out." EJ wasn't saying anything and Sami was suddenly nervous. "And, um, I'm not pregnant and not going to be in the next couple of weeks." She avoided meeting his gaze. "I thought you might like to know."

EJ took her chin and forced Sami to have eye contact with him. "Samantha," he said seriously, "you do understand that I meant what I said last night, that I wouldn't run from something like that happening between us?"

Sami was surprised by his intensity. "Oh, ah, yes, I guess so."

EJ cupped her face, eyes never leaving hers. "You don't have to guess, Samantha, you can know it. I'm committed."

Sami's heart skipped a beat. "Committed?"

"Yes, committed to giving you what you need."

"What I need?" asked Sami in confusion. [i]_I need you to love me.[/i]_ She wished she could say those words and have EJ believe them.

EJ lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. "Whatever that might be. I'm there for you, Samantha."

Sami had to know. "Why?"

EJ took his time in answering. "Because I've never met anyone like you before," he said slowly.

Sami's brows knitted. "What does that mean?"

EJ traced her collarbone with one long finger. "You make me feel-"

"Feel what?" asked Sami breathlessly.

He looked her in the eyes again. "You make me feel, sweetheart," he said simply, "and it's been a very, very long time since that has happened."

"Because of the war?" asked Sami softly. The memory of all that he'd told her still burned brightly inside of her and she knew she'd carry that with her always but it was a burden she was happy to bear because it'd helped him.

EJ's face tightened with regret. "I shouldn't have told you those stories. It wasn't right, I never wanted you to know of such horrors."

"I'm glad you told me, EJ," said Sami quickly. She put her arms around his waist in a gentle hug. "You needed to talk about what happened."

"But not to you," EJ whispered hoarsely, his face stricken. "I've already taken so much of your innocence, I had no right to take more."

"You didn't take anything, EJ," said Sami firmly, "I offered, remember? I know my own mind."

EJ gave a sad little smile. "You're so young."

"I'm not as young as you seem intent on making me," said Sami in vexation. "I know what I know, EJ and I know I'm glad you told me those things about the war." She stroked his face. "You were trapped, I know because I've been trapped for so long too. You've opened my eyes to so many things, EJ – how can I not want to do the same for you?"

"But I'm the grown up," EJ argued, "you shouldn't have to be burdened by such things."

"In what way are you the grown up?" asked Sami wryly. "You live a life of determined infancy with Tosh by your side. Since the war you've been very careful not to care about or give yourself to anything. You do what you want, when you want with no thought of consequences – just like a child."

EJ pouted. "So do you."

"But I am a child as you keep pointing out," Sami groaned in frustration. She shook her head and half smiled. "You see, EJ, we're not so different as you think." If Sami could just get EJ to realise she understood his self protection and unwillingness to let anyone in then he could begin to believe her when she said she loved him.

"I never thought we were so different," said EJ quietly, "I was just didn't realise the ways in which we were the same."

Sami shook her head. "I don't understand."

EJ's voice was low as he answered. "Looking at you, Samantha, is like looking into a mirror for the first time. Because it's the first time you've seen yourself, in the beginning you don't understand what you're looking at. Then, as you continue to look, you realise that it's been you all along."

"So you think we're the same?" asked Sami slowly.

"Very much so," said EJ with a lop sided smile, "with just enough differences to keep it interesting."

"Well if we're so alike, then you have to believe me when I tell you I know what I want." This seemed like the perfect moment to tell EJ she loved him. He was open and listening and Sami desperately needed him to know. She had butterflies the size of camels in her stomach as she waited for him to reply.

EJ was staring at her intently. "What a person wants can change, over time, if they have an open mind."

"But sometimes something just is and that is never going to change, no matter what," she argued back. To her surprise EJ looked away abruptly and she saw the tell tale sign of a muscle ticing in his cheek which meant he was trying to control a lot of emotion but Sami had no idea why that would be. She was just trying to tell the man she loved him and he was acting as though she was trying to tear his heart out. Sami was confused. "EJ?" she said uncertainly.

EJ's lips pressed together and he seemed to be forcing himself back under control. He looked back at Sami, intense emotion blazing in his eyes. "Kiss me."

"Wh-what?" Sami hadn't been expecting that.

"Kiss me, Samantha."

Sami may not have been sure what was upsetting EJ, but she did know that she wanted to kiss him. The water around them rippled as Sami moved without hesitation into his arms. She went up on tip toes and pressed her lips against his, trying to put all of her love and devotion into that kiss. EJ didn't move to put his arms around her, just returned her kiss with an equal passion. Sami's world exploded around her, she saw stars, heard angels sing, everything she ever read about what a kiss should be and ten thousand things more. It was as though EJ had somehow managed to condense down everything that had happened between them, all the emotions and feelings, down to this one act and Sami was utterly overwhelmed. When they finally had to break the kiss, they were both left breathless.

"That kiss is all I need to know right now, Samantha," said EJ thickly. "The future, whatever it holds, it can wait. Right now we're here, we have that kiss and nothing else matters."

Sami looked up at him, almost in a daze after that kiss, trying to find the words to tell him how much she loved him in that moment. But then EJ was kissing her again and nothing else mattered as the power of speech left her.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter SIXTY SIX **

Tosh patted his food stuffed stomach, contentedly. "Not too shabby." He threw a chicken bone over his shoulder and wiped his mouth with a sleeve. "I think that should hold the wolves at bay for a few more hours."

"How does someone so thin pack away so much food?" asked EJ in amusement.

"I'm not thin, I'm wiry, and I've got hollow legs."

"Nice match for your head, I suppose."

"Watch it, Englishman – in a couple of hours, when this food digests, I'll give you a right biffing for that."

"I'll pencil it in to my dance card."

Sami smiled as she listened to the easy banter between the two men. It made her feel oddly safe to listen to them talk their nonsense back and forth. It was like being part of a real family, or at least, how Sami had always imagined a family would be. She felt a sudden pang of loss as she wondered what Will was doing right now. Sami so wanted him to be here, with her and a part of this world she'd discovered. They'd always shared everything growing up and now Sami wanted to share this as well. It made her wonder if Will had found his own kind of acceptance in his travels. She had so much to tell him and Sami wished they'd found him already. "When do you think we'll get to Budapest?"

"I'd say about lunch time tomorrow, poppet."

Sami's heart skipped a beat knowing that this time tomorrow she and Will could be reunited... and everything out in the open between her and EJ. "So we just get to Budapest, follow the map and then we should find Will along the way."

"Sweetheart," said EJ slowly, "you do realise this whole thing is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Sami frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we're only assuming Lewis is in Bucharest and that he's still after the diamonds."

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Tosh.

EJ scowled at Tosh. "Maybe he thought better of risking life and limb for some pipe dream?"

"Pipe dreams are the very best things to risk life and limb for," Tosh argued.

"And besides, Will wrote me that he was going to make his fortune and then come back for me," said Sami unevenly. "He had to be talking about the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

EJ jaws hardened. "Then the man's a fool. It's obvious that he's crossed some very determined and powerful people along the way. A sensible man would have abandoned this quest and saved his own skin. Only an idiot would pursue this."

"We're pursuing this," Tosh pointed out.

"Yes, well, but that's different," said EJ in frustration.

"How?" asked Sami and Tosh together.

"Because we're not doing it for money."

"I am," said Tosh shamelessly. "I've already worked out how I'm going to spend the money."

Sami looked at him curiously. "How, Tosh?"

"Well, first I'm going to have the party to end all parties, obviously."

Sami grinned. "Obviously."

"I plan on it going for about a month or so – that should be enough initial celebrating."

"So your plans for acquiring a supposed fortune are to get drunk and sleep with women – is that it?" asked EJ flatly. "You do that already. It's not really life altering for you, Tosh."

"You didn't let me finish, old boy. After I'd sobered up I'd go and buy a series of planes and open an airline, catering to the hoi polloi. I'd call it McIntosh Air-"

"After all the hot air you blow, I'm assuming."

"Little minds always try to quell the spirits of great ones," Tosh sniffed. "You mark my words, McIntosh Air is going to happen."

"I can't believe your dream is to actually go straight and have a real job." EJ shook his head. "Just when you think you know a fellow."

"I'm not going to be working there," said Tosh, looking affronted. "I'm going to have minions for that." He leaned over towards Sami. "I've always wanted minions," he confided to her.

"You, respectable." EJ looked overwhelmed. "That's going to take some getting used to, old boy. Is that really what you want?"

"Of course," said Tosh indignantly. "A perfectly respectable and profitable transit service is exactly what I want. It's the brilliant cover for the black market trade I intend to set up."

"And there is it," said EJ with a roll of his eyes. "The world once again makes sense."

"There is real money to be made in being a provider of certain, shall we say, less than legal services," said Tosh enthusiastically. "And I want in."

"You'll already be rich, Tosh," Sami pointed out. "Do you really need more money?"

Tosh threw back his head and laughed uproariously. He stopped abruptly when he saw Sami wasn't joining in. "Oh, you weren't joking." Tosh reached out and squeezed her hand. "You're just the cutest, wee thing ever, poppet. That's like asking if you can have too much sex, the answer is always no."

Sami laughed. "But what kind of things would you carry in this black market transit service?"

"Guns, tobacco, people, alcohol, anything that was required and paid well," said Tosh easily.

"What kind of idiot would get you to transport any quantity of alcohol?" asked EJ dryly. "They'd open the cargo hold and find only empty crates and a drunk, naked Scotsman passed out on the floor."

"Hey!"

EJ looked at Tosh and arched an eyebrow.

Tosh gave a rueful smile. "I didn't have any kind of defence planned beyond initial outrage and affront, old boy, as you were."

Sami frowned. "It sounds kind of dangerous, Tosh, I don't know if I want you doing something that risky."

"Don't worry about me, poppet – I always come out on top in the end," said Tosh confidently.

EJ gave a wry smile. "Or at least somewhere near the middle."

"What about you, poppet?" Tosh asked. "What dreams do you have when it comes to spending your fortune?"

"Again, it's not about the money for me." Sami paused. "But I must admit-"

EJ was looking at her with great interest. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Sami felt a little silly but both men looked intrigued so she continued on. "I would read 'Pride and Prejudice' and wonder what it'd be like to live in a house so grand as Mr. Darcy's Pemberley."

"A lot of up keep I should imagine," said EJ wryly.

"You'd have rather fetching and nubile serving wenches to worry about those kinds of details," said Tosh dismissively. "They'd come with the house."

"Would you really want all those people wandering around your house all the time, never a moment to yourself?" EJ quizzed him.

"Did I mention they were fetching and nubile?"

"Of course, my mistake."

"Hey, this is my fantasy remember, guys," said Sami. "I don't care about the details, I just always could imagine how Elizabeth Bennett felt when she Mr. Darcy's estate for the first time."

EJ half smiled. "It seems Sister Mary Agnes is a little more materialistic then we were first led to believe, eh, Tosh?"

"It's not about the money," said Sami in vague annoyance, "that moment was about Elizabeth realising just of how great Mr. Darcy's means truly were and that a man like that had offered her his heart only for her to refuse it. She'd always been second best to her sister Jane in the looks department and even though she didn't begrudge it, I think it must have made her look at herself a little differently when she realised a man like Darcy could love her."

"But she didn't think much of Darcy and his high handed ways," EJ commented, "that's why she turned him down in the first place. Now she sees Pemberley and suddenly everything is different? It sounds a little avaricious to me."

"What does that mean?"

"Money grabbing," EJ supplied.

Sami scowled at that. "You're getting it all wrong. When Elizabeth saw Darcy's estate she looked at herself differently and then when they found Darcy at home and he was so gracious and accepting of her and her Aunt and Uncle, that's when she saw him differently, or maybe, more as he really was. She let go of her prejudices."

"Because he let go of his pride," said EJ softly.

Sami shrugged. "That's how I took it anyway. Maybe it's not right but isn't reading a book an individual experience anyway? Perhaps if I read the story again in another ten years I'll see something different in it."

"I've never quite looked at the story like that before," said EJ, eyeing her rather intently. "You continue to amaze me, Samantha."

Tosh looked at her proudly. "Our little girl is growing up."

Sami pulled a face. "Don't start with the 'Sami is a child' thing again." She looked at EJ. "What would you do with all of that money?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

Sami arched an eyebrow. "Really? You've never thought about what you'd do with a fortune?"

"No." EJ threw another log on the fire. "I guess I'm just a man of simple tastes."

Tosh rolled his eyes. "That will be it."

EJ folded his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, maybe the things I want can't be bought."

Sami looked at him wide eyed. "What kind of things would they be?"

EJ stared directly back at her. "Happiness for starters."

"You can buy happiness," argued Tosh.

"No you can't," said EJ flatly.

"Hey, when I'm buried in beautiful women and fine liquor, trust me, I'm happy," Tosh countered.

"You're talking about pleasure, I'm talking about happiness."

Sami tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "What's the difference?"

EJ half smiled. "Charles Colton, a favourite English writer of mine, said that happiness, that grand mistress of the ceremonies in the dance of life, impels us through all of its mazes and meanders, but leads none of us by the same route."

"So, happiness is a journey?" said Sami slowly. "And we all have different journeys?"

"I'm still trying to work it out," EJ confessed, "which is why money can't buy it."

"Maybe not," sniffed Tosh, "but it can make you care a whole lot less about being miserable."

EJ glanced at his watch. "It's getting late, we should all get some sleep."

"I've found a nice little nook not far from here," said Tosh, standing up. "I'll spend the night there."

Sami blushed a little. "There is no need, Tosh. EJ and I don't need to be alone."

"But we'll take it if you're offering," EJ interjected smoothly.

"EJ," said Sami, blush deepening.

"I'm going, I know when I'm not wanted."

"No you don't," said EJ.

"Yes I do," replied Tosh sweetly, "I just generally don't give a toss. But for my poppet, I'm a changed man."

Sami smiled, touched by the sentiment. "Don't change too much, Tosh, I like you just fine the way you are."

Tosh looked smug. "It's hard to improve on perfection to be sure."

"Trust me, that's something you're never going to have to worry about," said EJ straight faced.

"Monsieur Pointy and I don't have to stand here and listen to this," Tosh sniffed. "We're off."

Sami and EJ watched Tosh pick up a blanket from where they'd unpacked the saddle bags and head off into the woods, Monsieur Pointy tucked away into his belt.

EJ shook his head. "I'm beginning to worry about him and that stick, Tosh is developing an unnatural attachment to it."

"It's only a stick," Sami reasoned, "let him have his fun."

"It won't be so much fun if he keeps the thing in his pants like that and rolls over in his sleep and skewers his family jewels."

Sami gave a little laugh. "I guess we'll hear about it if that happens."

"Undoubtedly," said EJ dryly. "And just so you know, I'm not kissing anything better if it happens."

A cheeky twinkle came to Sami's eyes. "Well, I guess that just leaves me then."

EJ's face darkened in that possessive way that always thrilled Sami. "Don't even joke about it," he growled.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stirred a little as the first light of dawn made its presence felt. He came awake slowly to the delightful knowledge that Sami was once again in his arms. They'd both been too tender to do more than talk and kiss last night but this morning was another story. EJ rubbed his morning hard on against Sami's backside, eager for her to wake up and share it with him. "Are you up?" he murmured against her neck.

Sami stretched a little but didn't roll over to face him. "No, but I see someone is."

EJ continued to rub himself against her backside through their clothing as he kissed along her neck. "He's an early riser."

Sami giggled. "Is it true the early bird gets the worm?"

EJ hooked his leg over the top of hers as they lay on their sides, spooning. "You tell me, little worm," he said thickly. His blood was already thundering in his veins and EJ wanted nothing more than to just take Sami there and then. The sound of someone noisily making their way towards them interrupted the moment. "Go away, Tosh," said EJ in annoyance as he didn't bother to look up, "it's too early."

"Be that as it may, old boy," said Tosh calmly, "can I just say one thing... bejarkacoo."

EJ's head snapped up and his eyes went wide as he realised Tosh was not alone. Tosh had his hands tied in front of him and was flanked by two burly looking men. EJ recognised them immediately as two of the men who'd been following them. The man with the neck scar stepped out from behind the three men, confirming EJ's worst fears. "I hope we're not disturbing you both," he sneered, his Algerian accent quite prominent.

In one fluid motion EJ grabbed for the loaded gun he'd stashed nearby and rolled to his feet, pointing the weapon directly at Scar Man. EJ made sure to put himself between Sami and the other men even as she scrambled to her feet as well. "Let him go," said EJ, his voice letting them all know he meant business.

Scar Man pursed his lips and looked thoughtful for a brief moment. "I don't think so." He looked at Tosh and one of the men holding him showed EJ the large knife he had at Tosh's back. "Put down the weapon or your friend is dead."

Tosh sighed heavily. "If I had a penny for every time I heard that." He looked EJ squarely in the eye. "Listen here, old boy, things are a bit dire, and you have to do what you have to do."

EJ swore under his breath at the predicament they found themselves in, extremely conscious of Sami standing behind him. He lowered his gun. "Forget it, Tosh, I'm not going to let you die."

Tosh's eyes went wide. "Bloody hell man, I should bally well hope not!"

EJ blinked. "I thought you were going to be noble and sacrifice yourself for us."

Tosh made a spluttering sound. "Have we just met, does that in anyway sound like me? I meant you should put the gun down before I got hurt!" He looked very offended. "I can't believe you'd even contemplated letting me die, even for a second."

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same?" said EJ dryly. Tosh and he always liked to keep the banter up in these kinds of sticky spots, it kept the bad guys off guard and allowed them time to formulate a plan.

"That's completely different – you're somewhat of a pain in the ass whilst clearly, I'm adorable," said Tosh sweetly.

"Enough!" roared the Scar Man. He shoved Tosh forward so that he was now standing with EJ and Sami. Tosh also moved to put himself in front of Sami.

Scar Man put his hands on his hips. "Do you know who I am?"

"Santa Claus?" suggested Tosh straight faced.

Scar Man's lips tightened but he showed no other sign of emotion. "I am the bringer of death."

"I bet you're a huge hit at dinner parties with that moniker," commented EJ.

"You think you are funny, yes?"

"I think I have my moments."

"Look," said Sami, piping up from behind EJ and Tosh, "why don't you just leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you." She paused. "Except for the pushing you off a train thing."

"Very helpful, thank you, sweetheart," said EJ dryly.

"He started it," said Sami indignantly, "he came at me with a knife."

"You have something I want," purred the Scar Man.

"What's the plan?" Tosh hissed to EJ, his voice low.

"Plan C," EJ replied under his breath.

"What's Plan C?" asked Sami in consternation but the two men were already leaping into action, determined to fight their way out of their current predicament despite being outnumbered three to one.

"Stay back, Samantha!" EJ yelled as he swung at the closest man and Tosh threw his still bound arms around the neck of another and the battle was on.

**oooOOOOooo**

It was the gentle swaying motion EJ noticed first as he fought his way back into consciousness. His eyes flickered open only to find a topsy turvey world. He blinked several times, trying to clear his pounding head and work out what was wrong. It took a moment but EJ suddenly realised he was still in the old mill, strung up by his ankles by a rope strung over a beam, the stream below him. A sideways look told him Tosh was in the same predicament, both of them with their arms pinned to their bodies by ropes. They were both helpless, bound and upside down, swaying in the breeze. EJ's heart sank.

Tosh caught his gaze. "That's not gone well," he noted casually and EJ was forced to agree.

That had not gone well at all.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter SIXTY SEVEN**

EJ's heart leapt into his throat. "Samantha!"

"I'm here," she replied quickly.

EJ twisted around to see Sami standing beside Scar Man, her hands bound in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine," Sami reassured him, if a little unsteadily.

Despite being upside down, EJ fixed the Scar Man with a fierce look. "Let the girl go, she has nothing to do with this."

"But Mr. DiMera – she has everything to do with this," said Scar Man coolly.

EJ's mind was racing, trying to work out if he'd crossed path with this man before the train journey to Constantinople. "You have me at a disadvantage Mr.-?"

"That's somewhat of an understatement," Tosh muttered as he swayed gently in the breeze, face turning pink at being upside down.

"I am Farid Zadine."

EJ stared at him, the name meaning nothing to him. He looked at Sami. "Samantha?"

"I've never heard that name before," she said, looking at him in confusion.

"We can claim the mutual acquaintance," said Farid. "William Lewis."

"Never heard of him," said Tosh brightly. "I think you've got the wrong chaps. Never mind, these things happen. How about you let us down and we'll speak no more about it, eh? Let bygones be bygones, I always say."

Even upside down EJ could tell Farid wasn't buying one word Tosh had said. He looked at his friend who gave a philosophical shrug. "Worth a shot."

"What do you want with William Lewis?" asked Sami and EJ had to admire the bravado he could hear in her voice.

"He has something of mine," said Farid coolly.

"Something of ours," chimed in another voice.

EJ looked over to the balding, rotund man and figured he was looking at the two bosses. That was always a good thing to know – know thy enemy after all.

Farid gave the other man a calm look. "Of course, Abrika."

"Well clearly none of us are this Lewis chap so I don't see what this has to do with us," said EJ, buying them some time. Despite all the blood currently pooling in his head, or maybe because of it, no good ideas of how to get out of this was coming to him.

"This one." Farid pulled on Sami's arm. "She ask for Lewis all over place, we know she is tracking him down, so we follow."

"I don't know where Will is, I swear," said Sami sharply.

He looked Sami up and down and then stuck his face up close to hers. "You resourceful girl, no? First you nun, now you gypsy – you will find William Lewis for us and then we'll take back what is ours."

"And Will?" asked Sami with an attempt at defiance but EJ could hear the underlying fear in her voice.

Farid looked down his nose at her disdainfully. "He betrayed us, stole from us. The only honour a thief can know is at the end of a warrior's blade."

EJ saw Sami flinch and go pale and couldn't stand seeing her in such pain, even if it was over another man. "Listen to me, Farid – Samantha doesn't have the first idea where Lewis is, but I can take you straight to him. Let me down and I'll take you and your men directly to him."

Farid gave a humourless cackle. "And of course I should believe you, thief. You'd do anything to protect your woman." He smirked. "Don't bother lying, I know you marry her. It is shame she will soon be widow."

"How about me?" interjected Tosh. "I'm not married to anyone and I don't know where anyone is. There doesn't seem any point in holding onto me, now does there?"

"We kill you with your friend."

"He's not really a friend," said Tosh quickly, "more of a passing acquaintance if anything. In fact, I'm not a fan of the fellow myself. He punched me once over nothing at all, plus the man's done nothing but try and get me killed ever since we met." Tosh fixed an upside down, charming smile onto his lips. "So when you think about it, we're rather on the same side, Farid. So how's about it, old chum – how's about letting a fellow down and we can enjoy this infidel's death together, eh?"

"No."

"You need time to think about it," said Tosh knowingly, "I understand, take your time. I've probably got a good ten minutes before my head explodes."

"I kill you to just make you shut up," growled Farid.

"Welcome to my world," said EJ dryly.

"So that's a no on the letting me go then?" asked the ever hopeful Tosh.

"Yes, is no," said Farid flatly.

"Bullocks." Tosh looked over at EJ. "I'm normally a morning person but even I have to confess, I'm not feeling it today."

"You feel nothing very soon because we kill you," Abrika promised them. A smile full of dirty, yellow teeth split his rough features. "Unless you tell us where diamonds are now. You know where map leads, yes?"

EJ glanced over at Sami and saw her looking at him fearfully. After their conversation last night he knew Sami thought Lewis was looking for the diamonds. If they handed over their map, which thankfully Farid didn't know about, then it'd be as good killing Lewis there and then. As much as EJ wanted the man out of their lives he could never bring himself to break Sami's heart like that. He couldn't do it to her, no matter what that meant for him. "None of us have laid eyes on the map," said EJ coolly. "Why do you think we're so keen to catch up with Lewis?"

"Finally truth from the thief," smirked Farid. His eyes narrowed. "Where is William Lewis?"

"It's the oddest thing, but I can't seem to recall."

Farid arched an eyebrow and then turned, nodding at a couple of men behind EJ and Tosh. The two men walked over to the large stone wheel which lay horizontal to the ground stone with wooden spikes sticking out of it for holding onto and moving the wheel. The two men grabbed a wooden spike each and strained together to move the large wheel. The stone groaned as it was forced into movement and Tosh and EJ were jerked in mid air as it became quickly evident their ropes were attached to the stone. The two of them were lowered head first into the water below them.

"NO!" Sami screamed and it was the last thing EJ heard before his head was underwater.

He'd managed several deep breaths before going under and EJ kept very still, conserving his energy and his precious oxygen supply. He looked across to Tosh under the water and saw his friend struggling to keep his composure. Tosh's loathing of water was not doing him any favours right then. EJ continued to watch him, trying to keep him calm with his presence as the seconds ticked by. Tosh was beginning to twitch as his oxygen ran out and EJ could see the panic setting in. There was nothing EJ could do for him other than pray they brought them up soon. Suddenly EJ had the sensation of being raised and then his head was out of the water, along with Tosh's. They both drew in giant gulps of air, chests heaving as they refilled their lungs. EJ shook his head to clear the water from his eyes.

"This is not right!" Tosh wailed when he could speak again. "I bathed yesterday!"

"Let them go!" Sami pleaded with Farid frantically. "I can get you the diamonds, just let them go!"

Farid looked at her in cool disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes," said Sami and swallowed hard. "Will is my brother; he wrote me where the diamonds were and how he was going to get them. When I didn't hear from him for a little while I became worried and went to look for him." She looked over at EJ and Tosh fearfully. "You let them go and I'll take you straight to the diamonds."

"Samantha, no!" said EJ in horror. He twisted around a little, frantic to stop Sami doing this. "Listen to me, Farid – Samantha is lying, that's all she knows how to do. Lewis isn't her brother-"

"Yes, he is," Sami interrupted him determinedly.

"No, he's not," said EJ shortly, "Samantha, let me handle this."

"Will is my brother," Sami insisted.

"He really is," agreed Tosh.

"What are you doing?" EJ hissed to him. "Stop it, I'm trying to save her."

"You don't need to," said Sami stubbornly. "I'm saving you and Will is my brother."

"Stop saying that," said EJ in frustration. "I know it isn't true."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Oh God," Tosh groaned, "suddenly the water doesn't seem such a horrible." He fixed EJ with a determined look. "Listen, you thick idiot – Will _is_ Sami's brother. She told me long ago and just hadn't worked out how to tell you." He rolled his eyes. "Although, clearly, after this exchange she was worrying for nothing – you've taken it so well," said Tosh sarcastically.

EJ stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, are you telling me Lewis is Samantha's brother?"

Tosh blew out an impatient breath. "How long were we under the water for? You seemed to have sustained some brain damage."

EJ could feel a riot of emotions welling up in him. "You knew all along and you never said a word, you just watched me going through hell?" His eyes went wide as rage crossed the winning line first over what to feel. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The threat was easier said than done, considering their predicament, but EJ gave it a red hot go. He wiggled madly in his bonds, but it was to no effect. Instead he did the only thing he could – yelled. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME DRIVE MYSELF INSANE LIKE THAT?"

"I made a promise," said Tosh unrepentantly.

"It wasn't Tosh's fault," said Sami anxiously.

"Don't defend him!"

Tosh rolled his eyes. "Yae great, daft bampot – are yae really upset? Think about it, will yae?"

EJ abruptly stopped trying to find a way to belt Tosh one. "William Lewis is Samantha's brother," he said hoarsely, the full implication of that fact finally hitting home to him.

"Watching you grasp and idea is like watching a chicken push out a zeppelin – excruciating," said Tosh in exasperation.

EJ twisted around as he swung back and forth as well, desperate to try and look into Sami's eyes. "Samantha," he said urgently, "is it true?"

Sami was biting on her bottom lip and looking nervous. "Yes, it's true. I tried to tell you, EJ, so many times but then we'd either end up fighting or kissing or you telling me you didn't want to talk about it."

An extreme feeling of joy swept EJ's entire body and made his head spin – although that could have been in part to the being upside down and all the swinging. Still, EJ felt like he'd just had the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders.

"Are you mad?" asked Sami uncertainly.

"Samantha," said EJ thickly, overcome with emotion, "I'm anything but mad."

"Oh sure," said Tosh petulantly, "don't get mad at the actual liar, just the poor, innocent bystander caught in the middle of you two lunatics."

"Shut up, Tosh," said EJ impatiently, unable to take his eyes off Sami.

"Well, isn't that just typical," Tosh huffed. "If we happen to survive this I'm just warning you, I plan to be mightily offended by all of this."

"What is happening?" asked Abrika slowly, clearly confused. "What is all of this talk?"

"They are trying to distract us from the truth," Farid grimly, "but it will not work."

Sami stepped up and looked Farid directly in the eye, her voice full of stubborn determination. "Ignore them and listen to me," she ordered him. "Will and I have been in this from the beginning, I was just using these men until I could be reunited with him."

Farid looked over at EJ and then back at her. "You expect me to believe you? You marry this one," he pointed at EJ, "and now you tell me you just using him?"

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Sami insisted, not flinching. "But I don't need them anymore if you'll take me to meet up with Will again. If he's in Budapest then I know where he'll be – working on getting the diamonds."

Farid eyed her suspiciously. "And what you get from such a deal?"

"I get Will and you can have your diamonds."

Farid looked at EJ and Tosh. "And those two?"

"You let them go," said Sami calmly, "we don't need them anymore. You leave them tied up so they can't follow and we go for the diamonds and then when we find them, you let Will and I go and keep the diamonds."

"Samantha, no," said EJ tightly, "you can't trust a man like that, he's going to betray you." EJ felt sick to his stomach. He knew what Sami was doing, trying to buy them all more time but he also knew that Farid intended to see them all dead. You didn't live long in his profession by showing mercy or leaving loose ends.

Sami ignored him. "Those are my terms, take it or leave it, Farid. You can kill us all now but then you'll never track down Will or you can take me with you on the understanding you leave these men alive and let Will and I go at the end of everything."

A small smile touched Farid's lips. "You are woman who knows her own mind, yes?"

"I am," said Sami determinedly, "so do we have a deal?"

"Poppet, this is a bad idea," said Tosh unevenly.

"Listen to the man," said EJ urgently, "Tosh knows a bad idea when he hears one, he's an expert on bad ideas as those are the only kind he has."

"Hey!"

"Don't do this, Samantha, you can't trust the man, he tried to kill you, remember?" EJ was desperate to stop her from sacrificing herself for them all.

Sami kept her eyes on Farid, studiously ignoring him. "Do we have a deal?"

Farid stroked his neck scar thoughtfully. "We have deal," he agreed at last. Farid threw out a rapid series of commands to the other men and then they were gathering up Sami, EJ and Tosh's horses, preparing to leave. "We go now, be in Budapest soon." He mounted his horse in an easy motion and then grabbed for Sami, pulling her off her feet and onto the saddle in front of him.

"You have to cut them down," insisted Sami.

"Deal was to leave them tied up," said Farid, "they tied up." He nodded at one of the men near the stone wheel. The man pulled back on a lever which was obviously a brake for the wheel and the giant wheel started to turn slowly, lowering EJ and Tosh back into the water.

"NO!" Sami screamed in horror. "We had a deal – you can't do this!"

"Is done," said Farid coldly as he turned his horse around.

"Samantha!" said EJ frantically, ignoring the rapidly approaching water, his only thought of her. "Stay alive, I'm coming for you, just stay alive!"

"EJ!" Sami groaned, her face crumpled in anguish as her plan started to fall apart. "EJ, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Their horse was now starting to gallop in the opposite direction but Sami managed to twist in her saddle and look back at him. "I love you, EJ!" she shouted at him just as they disappeared from view into the forest, all of Farid's men following them.

EJ's eyes went wide at hearing the words he'd longed to hear for so long but had little time to really let them sink in as he felt some of the stream water splash up and hit his face.

Tosh being a good few inches shorter than him had more time before he contacted the water but as there was no one to turn the wheel the other way anymore, his fate was as inevitable as EJ's. Tosh sighed heavily. "This can't be how I die – there isn't one single naked dancing girl to be seen and I'm depressingly sober." He sighed again. "Bullocks... great big, hairy, more than a mouthful, dangling bullocks."

"Don't give up now, Tosh," EJ urged him.

"Now seems like a perfect time to give up," said Tosh glumly as they continued their downward descent.

"Normally it would be," said EJ, feeling himself filling up with utter ecstasy over Sami's admission, "but Samantha just told me she loved me and I'm not going to die without getting her to say those words again and tell her I love her back." Sami loved him and suddenly nothing seemed impossible. EJ twisted towards Tosh so he could look at him. "Do you trust me?"

"I have so far and look how brilliantly that's turned out," said Tosh sarcastically.

"Trust me one more time," EJ said excitedly. "I have a plan."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'm in."

"Good, now, do exactly as I tell you..."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter SIXTY EIGHT**

EJ moved himself as he banged into Tosh and with his fingers he hooked onto Tosh's ropes, holding them together so they were practically nose to nose.

"What are you doing?" asked Tosh in consternation. "Isn't it enough that we're going to die together – do we really need to be touching man bits as well?"

"Swing," EJ ordered him, already starting to move his body back and forth and trying to get up a swinging motion.

"Swing?"

"Swing," EJ grunted as they started to get a pendulum motion going, "the more we swing, the less time our heads will be under water."

"Liking the plan so far," said Tosh eagerly as he joined EJ in gaining momentum.

The two of them continued to work together to increase the arc of their motion. By now the ropes had reached their limit and as EJ and Tosh swung back and forth their heads were submerged in water for a moment.

"I'm not having fun!" Tosh wailed as he shook water from his eyes, the two of them swinging up to the highest arc before beginning the downward descent. "What's the-" more immersion in water and spitting water out the other end, "plan other than imitating a grandfather clock?"

EJ and Tosh's conversation was periodically broken with their heads being immersed in water but EJ quickly explained his plan between dunkings. "If we get enough momentum up we can hopefully break the rope."

Tosh pulled a face. "And our necks along with it I'm guessing."

"I don't hear you coming up with a better plan." EJ's lips thinned in determination. "I have to get out of here, Samantha needs me." EJ was scared to death about what those mercenaries were going to do to her, it made any thought beyond saving her difficult. He pushed down his fear, knowing he couldn't let it overwhelm him. Sami needed him focused and on the ball and she needed him to get himself out of this predicament in one piece.

"I think my head is about to explode," Tosh complained.

EJ looked at him and saw how red faced he was and knew he probably looked the same. They couldn't stay in this position for much longer and not have some real damage done to them. "I'm not going to die," said EJ emphatically. "Samantha needs me." He fixed Tosh with a look of grim determination as clung together, swinging back and forth. "And you're not going to die either because I need you."

Tosh wrinkled his nose. "This isn't one of those near death things that have people blurting out their true feelings, is it? I mean, I like you as a friend, old boy, but-"

"Shut up, you idiot! I meant I need you to help rescue Samantha."

"Phew, that's a relief. For a moment there I really began to think there was a fate worse than death."

"Damn it!" EJ said through gritted teeth. "Why isn't this bloody rope breaking?" Whilst the rope was creaking with each swinging movement it seemed to be stubbornly holding to its resolve to remain in one piece.

"On the upside though I think I've gained an inch or two in height with all of this stretching."

"Stop being an idiot and start helping!"

"You're the ideas man, I'm the pretty face!" Tosh's eyes went wide. "Wait, the pretty face has an idea."

"Does it involve shutting up?"

Tosh gave him a triumphant look. "It involves Monsieur Pointy." He looked down at their trussed up bodies. "They didn't notice him when they took my other weapons. Look, he's still on my belt."

EJ looked down and saw Tosh was indeed right. "So, what good is a stick in our current predicament?"

"Ah ah – a [i]_pointy_[/i] stick, remember? If you can get it out of my belt I've got enough of one hand free that I can use it to maybe cut at least one of your ropes and you can wiggle free."

EJ blinked. "That's the most ridiculous plan you've ever come up with. It's almost certainly doomed to failure."

"So we're doing it?"

"Of course we're bloody doing it."

"You have to move your hand a little lower to get to Monsieur Pointy."

"We have to keep swinging otherwise we're just going to drown."

"You go for Monsieur Pointy and leave the swinging to me."

EJ grunted as he tried to wiggle more of his fingers out so he could keep a grip on  
Tosh and their tandem swinging with one hand whilst seek out Monsieur Pointy with the other.

"Hey, watch it Mr. Handsie, that's the wrong stick," Tosh huffed. "If you want that kind of action you have to buy me a drink first – those are the rules."

"Tosh, you're an easier lay then linoleum, since when do you have a one drink minimum?"

"Since it was you wanting to sample my wares, and it's going to have to be a big bloody drink."

EJ's head was already sopping wet from being continuously and rhythmically dunked every few seconds but the sweat was breaking out along his back as he strained to get to the stick. "Stop talking, I've almost got it."

"I hope you're gentler with my poppet down there," Tosh complained. "I feel like I'm the last banana in a pit of hungry baboons with all that grabbing going on downstairs."

"This isn't easy, you know, Tosh!" EJ was inching the stick out of Tosh's belt very carefully, knowing he couldn't drop it. "Got it!"

"Right," said Tosh determinedly, "pass it to me and let the master show you how it's done."

EJ carefully passed the stick to Tosh and felt a rush of relief when Tosh had it in his hand. Tosh's hands were at a better angle to start on one of the ropes. "Hurry up," he urged him, "each second we're here, Samantha is getting further away from us."

"I know, I know."

"And be careful with that OOOWWWW!" EJ howled in pain as Tosh stabbed him in the thigh with Monsieur Pointy. Blood immediately wet EJ's trousers.

"Oh, sorry, old boy, slipped a little."

"For the love of God, be careful!"

"It's harder than it looks with all of the swinging and the head going into the water every five seconds," protested Tosh.

"Just get it done and try not to kill me in the process," EJ grumbled.

"And you said Monsieur Pointy wasn't a dangerous weapon," Tosh gloated as he worked away at EJ's rope.

EJ blew out an annoyed breath, his thigh throbbing. "A handkerchief in your hands is a lethal weapon."

"I had no idea how flammable those things were."

"Well, now you and Ackmed's Tavern know."

"That was a series of unfortunate events," Tosh conceded. "And completely unintentional on my behalf I'll have you know."

"I know," said EJ grimly, "that's what worries me."

"How come you find things like that adorable when Sami does it and yet cause for vexation when I do it?" Tosh briefly stopped in his task and looked at EJ. "The answer to that question is boobs, isn't it? All the best answers have boobs in it."

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer, just keep working."

"It's boobs," said Tosh knowingly. He started working on the ropes again.

The waiting was an agony for EJ. He just needed to be free and tracking down Sami.

Tosh gave a gasp. "I think I've nearly got it."

"Let me know when you've-" The rope gave a loud creaking sound and EJ felt something give. He wiggled violently, losing hold of Tosh in the process. They banged into each other and bounced back to opposite ends of the swinging arc but EJ could feel his ropes loosen. "It's coming!" he cried out excitedly. The ropes groaned noisily and EJ felt himself breaking free. He crashed into Tosh one last time as the ropes gave way. EJ hit the ground with a thud, narrowly missing the stream. Tosh meanwhile had bounced off EJ and landed on the other side of the stream. Unfortunately, as he was still tied up tightly he couldn't stop himself from rolling back into the stream and promptly sinking like a stone.

"Tosh!" EJ yelled as he kicked the last of his ropes from his limbs. He leapt to his feet and staggered uncontrollably. All that hanging upside down and swinging had put off his sense of equilibrium. EJ dropped to his knees and crawled towards the water as best he could, frustrated as he kept veering off course as his muddled brain sent the wrong messages to his limbs. Whilst EJ struggled to get to the water Tosh remained under the water. Finally EJ had enough control over his limbs so he could clamber into the water, fishing under the water for where he'd last seen Tosh. His hand contacted with the ropes around Tosh's body and EJ immediately threaded his fingers through them and hauled Tosh's body out of the water.

EJ dragged Tosh up onto the bank of the stream, worried he wasn't opening his eyes and spitting out water. "Tosh! Tosh, open your eyes!" Tosh didn't respond, his lips blue. EJ immediately lay him on his back, straddled the unconscious Tosh and pushed hard on his stomach. There was no response from Tosh so EJ repeated the action again and again. "Oh no you bloody don't!" EJ threatened him. "You're not dying on my like this. I forbid it, do you hear me?" He renewed his efforts, pressing down harder on Tosh's stomach and chest through the ropes. Suddenly Tosh bucked up and then spewed out a huge amount of stream water, coughing and spluttering under EJ.

"Oh God," Tosh groaned weakly, "my whole life flashed before my eyes."

Relief flooded EJ's body. "That must have been quite the show."

"It was – I've done a lot of brilliant things." Tosh blinked up at EJ blearily. "Why are you riding me like a horse?"

EJ quickly climbed off him. "I was saving your life, you idiot and you're welcome by the way."

"I'm not thanking you for saving me when you and your moronic plan was the one who drowned me in the first place," Tosh huffed. He wiggled a little in his ropes. "And I think you've broken a rib."

"I have not, stop being so melodramatic."

"No, you've broken it, I can feel it floating free now, oh no, I think it's piercing a lung - the pain, the untold agony!" Tosh gasped. "I've got a sharp pain in my chest – I'm having a heart attack. Oh God, I'm too young and pretty to die!"

EJ rolled his eyes. "You're not having a bloody heart attack." He pulled Monsieur Pointy out from the ropes around Tosh's chest where it had become entangled. "It's that bloody stick of yours." EJ waved it in front Tosh's face. "It was poking into your chest."

"Ah, Monsieur Pointy," Tosh lamented, "how could you bite the hand that whittled you?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure you haven't sustained some brain damage from being underwater so long."

"I told you bathing was unnatural," Tosh griped. "Trust me when I say it's going to be a long time before this body is submerged in water again."

EJ started on his ropes. "Something to look forward to in the future – the growing stench of a Scotsman. When we find Farid and his men, you stay up wind."

Tosh kicked the last of his ropes free and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked EJ over, taking in the blood still oozing from his thigh. "I drowned and you're slowly bleeding to death." Tosh gave a satisfied nod. "One of our more successful plans to be sure."

"Come on." EJ stood up. "We have to go. Samantha needs us."

Tosh scrambled to his feet and EJ was forced to steady him as he swayed badly. "They took the horses so we're on foot, how are we going to catch them up?"

"We get onto the main road and flag down the first person who comes by," said EJ determinedly.

"And steal their horses?"

"Yes," said an unrepentant EJ. Getting to Sami was the only thing that mattered to him, he didn't care who he had to hurt in the process. "We have to get to Samantha before they realise she is bluffing." EJ's jaw hardened as he thought about what he was going to do to those men who'd dared to take her from him. He fixed Tosh with a fierce look. "This could get very bloody and there is a real chance we're not all going to make it out of his alive. Are you sure you want to do this, Tosh?"

"Well, you certainly know how to sweet talk a chap." Tosh grinned. "But you know me, old boy, I'm in all the way. It's go hard or go home for me and seeing as I don't have a home," he shrugged philosophically, "hard it is then."

EJ nodded slowly, relieved to have Tosh on his side as always. "Then let's go and get my wife."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter SIXTY NINE**

"ARGGHH!" The man hopped backwards, clutching his knee.

Sami glared death at him. "I said, don't touch me, jerk!"

Farid strode up to her, shaking his head in disgust at the man staggering around the clearing. He turned his attention on Sami who stared back at him defiantly. Farid bent down and picked up the cloak and dusted it off. He then shoved it at Sami. "You put this on."

Sami's chin came up. "No."

Farid moved so fast that Sami didn't have time to react. He grabbed the back of her hair, pulling on it so hard that it brought tears to her eyes. Farid shoved his face into hers. "Put on otherwise I strip you naked and let my men have some fun with you and then put on cloak anyway."

Sami fought not to show this animal any fear even though she was terrified. "EJ and Tosh are going to find me and then they're going to kill you," she said harshly.

Farid gave a cruel smile. "They're already dead and the scavengers are no doubt fighting over their bodies as we speak."

"You don't know them," said Sami defiantly.

"I know all I need to know," said Farid flatly. "They are two dead thieves."

Sami's heart tightened at even the thought of EJ being hurt let alone dead. She had to hang onto the belief that EJ and Tosh had some kind of Plan W for getting themselves out of the predicament they'd been left in. If anyone could save themselves she knew it was those two. "The only dead thief around here is going to be you," Sami spat back at him.

Farid shoved her roughly to the ground and then threw the cloak at her. "Put on or I put on for you."

Sami swallowed hard, knowing she didn't have much option. She stood up and pulled the long dark cloak with a hood on. Farid pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed Sami, gagging her with it. He then pulled the hood up so that Sami's face was hidden and surveyed his handiwork. "Is good," he concluded. "You too noticeable with that blonde hair, you too easy to track, that is why so easy to find you. I not make same mistake your idiot partners did."

Sami's eyes narrowed menacingly at his insults but couldn't help but notice that Farid was covering his bases just in case EJ and Tosh weren't as dead as he kept claiming. The thought made Sami feel a little better. Her last words to EJ had been that she loved him and Sami hadn't even been able to see his reaction to her declaration. She could only pray that he believed her and do what he'd asked of her – stay alive. EJ had told her he was coming for her and despite all common sense, Sami had believed him. He'd never left her once during this whole thing and Sami trusted EJ not to now. Farid mounted his horse and dragged a rebellious Sami up onto the saddle as well. From her vantage point on top of the horse she could see the large gates off in the distance which led into the city of Budapest. They were almost in the city and now she had to use all of her wits to stall these men and find a way to escape.

Farid led his men down the hill and onto the city. The gates into the city led them through a stone archway. The streets were packed with colourful turbans and street vendors and just the generalised bustle of a city. There were a lot of horses and livestock and even a few cars trying to weave their way through the generalised chaos. Sami's ears were assaulted with a babble of languages, none of them she recognised and the smell of street food vendor's wares filled her nose. It made her stomach rumble as it reminded her it was past midday and she'd already missed breakfast. Once through the gates the road split in three ways. The mercenaries took the left road, seeming to not need her directions just yet. Sami surreptitiously raised her still bound hands to her head and pulled off her red scarf and let it drop by the fork of the road. She looked over her shoulder, searching as always for a familiar, handsome face but finding none. Sami closed her eyes and willed EJ to find her, hoping against hope.

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

"Stop sulking."

Tosh thrust out his lower lip. "I'm not sulking."

"You are to."

They were riding at a decent pace down the road, sharing a horse with Tosh in front.

"I just don't see why I have to be the woman," said Tosh in annoyance, "and why I have to ride side saddle."

EJ fought back a smile despite the seriousness of their situation. "Because you're a lady."

"And we're back to my original complaint – why do I have to be the woman?" Tosh was dressed in a peasant woman's dark skirt, a white blouse and had a broad, patterned scarf around his neck. Mind you, his men's boots still stuck out from underneath the gathered skirt. He'd refused to wear the woman's shoes.

"You have dainty wrists."

Tosh sucked in an outraged breath. "I do not!"

"Alright then, a six foot four woman would have stood out somewhat," said EJ in exasperation.

As luck would have it they had barely been walking half an hour on the main road when a man and a woman who looked to be in their early fifties had come by in a single horse drawn wagon. They hadn't wanted to give EJ and Tosh a lift into Budapest and EJ couldn't really blame them. They were both still quite damp and EJ's thigh was still bleeding on and off. Oddly enough they didn't buy into Tosh's explanation that EJ had cut himself shaving and there was nothing to worry about. EJ knew they looked like pretty rough trade and he'd have tried to avoid them in their shoes as well. Only there was too much at stake to take no for an answer. He'd apologised to the hapless couple even as they stole their only horse and took some clothing from the back of their wagon. EJ had told them that when they made Budapest to go to the nearest church and they'd find their horse again. After quickly changing into the peasant's clothing they both climbed on the horse, leaving the bewildered couple to find their own way into town.

"You could have gone around on your knees," Tosh grumbled.

"The plan was to _not_ draw attention to ourselves," said EJ wryly.

"I just think there should have been a vote," said Tosh stubbornly.

"There was, you lost." They'd been passing more and more traffic on the road – wagons, other riders and a lot of people on foot. "We're getting close." EJ pulled down on the weather beaten hat he'd taken from the old man to hide his features more. It was dark brown with a wide brim and had seen a lot of weather – a farmer's hat. He nudged Tosh. "Put your scarf around your head and cover your face. I don't want everyone to know I've got such a butt ugly wife."

Tosh huffed in offense but did as he was told, wrapping the large scarf around his head and throwing it over one shoulder so the lower half of his face was covered. "You never used to talk to me like that when we were first married."

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart," said EJ as he manoeuvred their horse through some quite thick traffic of people and animals, "the honeymoon is over."

"I've a good mind to go home to mother," sniffed Tosh. "She warned me you were a brute on our wedding day."

EJ urged the stoic farm horse forward as he dragged his feet and lamented the loss of his beloved Dev. The giant horse was second on his list to reclaim. "You should have listened."

"Aye well, I'll know for next time," Tosh sighed. The horse carried them through the gates and great stone archway and then they were in the busy streets of Budapest. Tosh pulled a face as he looked at the heaving humanity all around them and the many street and side streets which created a confusing maze. "Looks like we've found the haystack," he shifted in the saddle. "Now it's the tricky part, locating our lost little needle."

"We need to start asking around – discretely."

"Why did you look at me when you said discretely?" asked an affronted Tosh.

"Because you're not a discrete man."

"I'll have yae know I've got discretion I haven't even used yet!"

EJ rolled his eyes. "Rather my point. We'll drop the horse off at that church I can see over there and then I'll start asking around. Here's hoping some people here speak French, Romanian, Italian or even German."

"I'd ease back on the German stuff – people are still a bit touchy about the whole thing seeing as they were on the losing team and all." Tosh gave him a self satisfied look. "Why don't I just speak Hungarian to them instead?"

EJ arched an eyebrow. "_You_ speak Hungarian?"

"Why is that so surprising? Are you the only one around here allowed to have linguistic talent?"

"You learnt it to get into some woman's pants, didn't you?"

"My motivation doesn't matter, what matters is I have a fair understanding of the language."

"Is that _fair understanding_ of Hungarian broader than you just trying to pull random women?" asked EJ sceptically. "I'm not going to get you to ask if anyone has seen Samantha and end up being directed towards two prostitutes and a reluctant chicken?"

"You'll just have to take your chances and I'll have you know that none of my sexual liaisons have ever involved a chicken."

EJ pursed his lips. "They why did one stagger out of your room in that brothel in Bucharest that time?"

"That chicken just wandered through," said Tosh indignantly. "I didn't even know he was there until I stood on him getting out of the bed – _that's_ why he was staggering."

"So you say."

"It's what happened!"

"I guess we'll never know seeing as the chicken isn't talking."

"Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

"Samantha." Even the sound of her name on his lips made EJ's stomach tighten with nerves.

Tosh sighed heavily. "My poor little poppet."

"We have to find her, Tosh," said EJ grimly. "Failure isn't an option."

"I know, old boy, and we will."

They dropped the horse off at the nearest church, Tosh giving instructions to the priest to be on the lookout for the farming couple. They then walked back into the middle of the square and looked around themselves. A throng of people moved past them, each one going this way and that. EJ's eyes were straining to see a familiar blonde head.

Tosh tutted. "I go back to my needle comment. I think I should start asking around."

EJ's eyes had caught something off to his left and immediately started to run towards it.

"Wait for me!" Tosh pulled up his skirt to reveal dirty boots. "These things are hard to run in." He toddled after EJ as fast as he could. The farmer's wife had a somewhat generous girth to her and the skirt kept slipping down as Tosh moved, forcing him to hike it up. "I need a belt," he muttered. He came to a stop beside EJ who was crouched over on the ground. "What have you got?"

EJ slowly straightened up, a red head scarf in his hand. "Samantha's diklò," said EJ hoarsely.

"Are you sure?" asked Tosh hesitantly. "I mean, it's a red scarf, they're dime a dozen round here."

EJ held the scrap of material to his nose and breathed in deeply, taking in the gentle scent of Sami's faint perfume. He'd know it anywhere. EJ was flooded with intense pain at being separated from her like this. "It's hers," he said raggedly. He looked around himself. "She's left it as a message to us, to take this street."

Tosh grinned. "Ah, our wily little poppet strikes again."

EJ's hands tightened around the scarf. "I swear to God, if one of those animals have laid so much as a finger on her-" He couldn't finish the sentence – the rage all but consuming him.

Tosh patted his shoulder. "It'll be alright, old boy – our girl is smart – she can keep one step ahead of the likes of those mercenaries."

EJ nodded, needing to believe that was true. If he thought of Sami in pain or suffering everything just shut down inside of him and he was no good to anyone, least of all her.

Tosh tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's start walking, perhaps poppet has left us more clues."

EJ fell in beside Tosh, eyes darting all over the place with only a single thought on his mind... Samantha.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter SEVENTY **

"I can't believe you knew Samantha loved me and didn't say a word to me," EJ grumbled as they walked along, eyes peeled for Farid and his gang.

Tosh snorted. "Oh please, there are three year old children making sandcastles on the French Riviera who knew Sami was in love with you. Don't have a go at me because you're thicker than three week old porridge."

"I was in agony!"

"Of your own making," said Tosh unrepentantly. "I made a promise to poppet to keep stum about the whole thing – the same promise I made to you I might add." He gave EJ a vaguely annoyed look. "Do you know how tiresome it was keeping all of your secrets and not murdering both of you in my sleep just so I could get some peace and quiet?"

"You're my best mate, you should have told me."

"I tried to, a couple of times in fact but then you'd tell me to shut up."

"I didn't know you were going to tell me Samantha loved me," said EJ in aggravation.

"Which is why you should let me finish a sentence or two. You never know what pearls of wisdom might drop from my lips."

"Usually it's just droppings."

"It's comments like that which make it hard for me to feel badly for you."

EJ swallowed hard. "Samantha did say she loved me, didn't she?" he asked unevenly. "My fevered brain didn't just imagine it because I wanted to hear it so desperately?"

"Yes, she said it, although heaven only knows what she sees in you." Tosh looked him up and down. "You're what they call a fixer upper and I guess that's it – my poppet loves a challenge. Why else would she be interested in an old, penniless, homeless thief of dubious reputation?"

EJ stopped walking abruptly. "I don't know, why does she love me?" he asked hoarsely.

Tosh shrugged and pulled him along to keep walking. "Love is a mystery but I think in your case it's more that love is blind."

"I hate it when you try and cheer me up."

"Why? I'm good at it."

"You're really not."

Tosh suddenly pointed off into the distance. "Look, over there!"

EJ turned his head to see where Tosh was pointing. There was a tavern directly in front of them and at first EJ thought that was what had Tosh so excited. Then he noticed a scrap of red material on the window sill and EJ's heart skipped a beat. He hurried over to the piece of material to examine it more carefully. "It's the same pattern as Samantha's skirt," said EJ tightly. He looked around. "They were here."

Tosh nodded at the tavern. "Most likely stopped to wet the old whistle to keep the men happy."

EJ's jaw tightened. "Someone may have seen where they were going." He pocketed the material scrap. "We need to ask around."

Tosh grinned. "I don't need to be told twice to go into a pub."

They walked towards the door of the tavern just as a man was being forcefully ejected. The drunk rolled past EJ and Tosh's feet and ended up face down in the gutter. He let out a stream of what EJ could only guess were Hungarian curses and then promptly fell asleep, obviously not caring where he was.

Tosh arched an eyebrow. "It's a classy establishment obviously – we should blend right in."

"You're a woman remember, you can't go in there."

Tosh gasped in distress. "But you can't speak Hungarian – I have to go in."

EJ frowned. "Alright, I'll see what I can find out by myself and if I get in trouble I'll bring them out to you."

"And a beer."

"I can't bring a beer out to you."

"Scotch?"

"No."

"Brandy?"

"I can't bring alcohol out to you for you to drink in the street," said EJ firmly.

"I'm not enjoying this being a woman business," said Tosh flatly. "Clearly we're an oppressed mass."

"Just keep your mass, oppressed or otherwise, here and I'll be as quick as I can." EJ gave him a worried look. "And for the love of God, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Tosh sniffed. "You're very judgemental, do you know that?"

"Just be inconspicuous and don't look like you're loitering outside of a bar."

"I am loitering outside of a bar."

"I know that – just don't look like it."

"And how do I do that?"

"Act casual."

"Unhelpful."

"It's all I've got – now stop wasting time." EJ turned around and hurried into the bar. His eyes immediately had to adjust to the low light and thick smoke. The bar was very crowded, with barely any room to move about. Men kept bumping against EJ as they walked by, muttering at him. EJ assumed they were telling him to get out of the way but he didn't care. Instead, all of his attention was on searching the sea of faces for Farid and his men. EJ knew Sami wouldn't be allowed in a tavern like this but all he needed was to see one of Farid's men and he'd make them take him to her. He had no idea how long ago Sami had left that scrap of material there and EJ's jaw ached from how tensely he was holding himself as he tried not to think what might be happening to her right now.

A man wearing a red and white scarf as a head dress bumped into EJ particularly hard. "Sorry," the man muttered as he continued on his way.

EJ's ears immediately pricked when he heard the man's accent. He whirled around and grabbed the man's arm. "Hey, wait." For an instant their eyes met, and then the man was jerking his arm away from EJ's hold and making a mad dash for the door. "HEY!" yelled EJ loudly, immediately giving chase. "Stop!"

The man burst from the tavern door way, nearly knocking down a startled Tosh in the process. "What the?" he exclaimed in surprise.

EJ was out the door a split second later. "After him!" He took off after the man who was weaving expertly amongst the crowded streets.

"A chase it is then," said Tosh, gathering up his skirt and throwing it over one arm in a very unladylike fashion to reveal hairy legs from where his trouser legs had been pulled up. Tosh took off after EJ and the man as best he could, elbowing people out of the way.

EJ didn't take his eyes off the running man, determined not to lose him. For a split second EJ feared he had lost him though but then realised the man had ducked down an alleyway. Not bothering to see if Tosh was keeping up, EJ pelted down the alleyway as well, not hesitating for a moment. The alley was long and there were less people populating it then the street. The man kept taking more twists and turns until finally he disappeared down one last corner and then there was only the two of them. EJ's prey stopped abruptly when it became evident it was a dead end, a stone wall which was far too high to climb meant this was the end of the road for the chase.

The man whirled around, and reached for his gun in one fluid movement. "Stay where you are!" he ordered EJ. Keeping the gun trained on EJ he started to walk forward. "I'm leaving now and you'd better not follow me, stranger."

EJ stared at him, hardly able to believe his luck. He raised his hands in a show of good faith. "You're William Lewis, aren't you?"

The man looked briefly surprised but quickly tried to hide it. "No."

EJ couldn't help but smile. "You're not a good liar – I find that rather surprising."

Will crossed gingerly by EJ, keeping his gun trained on the bigger man. "And why would that be so surprising exactly?" He now how had back to the entrance of the dead end alley and was backing up slowly, not taking his eyes off EJ for a moment.

EJ opened his mouth to tell him it was because of his sister when Tosh finally arrived on the scene. Still clutching his skirt he wasn't paying proper attention and barrelled right into Will. The younger man staggered a little but quickly recovered. He grabbed Tosh around the neck and held him in front of him, gun to his head. "I don't want to hurt your woman but I will if you don't let me leave," Will threatened him pressing the gun to Tosh's scarf covered temple.

EJ broke out into a proper smile. "Go ahead, she's the least favourite of my wives anyway."

Tosh made an outraged sound at that. "I'm just too much woman for yae tae handle, yae wee girl."

Will started at the sound of the man's voice coming from what he'd obviously assumed was a woman, not looking at Tosh properly before that moment. He had little time to react anymore though because Tosh reached behind him and grabbed Will's crotch, grabbing the contents and twisting them painfully. Will screamed and fell to the ground, dropping his gun in the process as Tosh stepped away unscathed.

EJ grimaced in sympathetic pain. "Although the old girl does have her uses at time."

"I want a divorce," Tosh announced emphatically.

"Thank God, I thought you'd never ask."

"Who-who are you people?" wheezed Will as he sat up and tried to regain his composure.

EJ crouched down beside him. "We're friends."

Will looked at him in disbelief. "I don't think my balls like your definition of friendship," he said unevenly, still rubbing them.

Tosh gave a lop sided grin. "Oh aye, sorry about that, boyo. We Scotsmen always go for the goolies in a scrum."

"It's part of their Celtic charm," said EJ dryly. He looked Will over, marvelling at how much he looked like his sister. EJ hadn't noticed when he'd first looked at that black and white picture Sami, or rather Sister Mary Agnes, had shown him, but they really were quite similar. They shared the same intense blue eyes and mouth shape. Will was blonde as well, a little darker than Sami but still blonde. EJ extended his hand to help him up. "I'm very pleased to have found you, William Lewis. You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this."

Will eyed his hand suspiciously. "I told you, I'm not Will Lewis."

"Oh look," cooed Tosh, "the wee bairn is trying to lie." Tosh tutted as he shook his head. "You have to do better than that to keep up with that sister of yours."

Will's eyes went wide, all pretence leaving him. "You couldn't know my sister – it's not possible."

EJ helped him to his feet and gave a wry smile. "I think we both know that anything is possible when it comes to Samantha."

Will swallowed hard. "If you've hurt her in anyway, I swear to God I'm going to kill you both right here and now," he said thickly.

"Oh, I like him," said Tosh and then grinned. "It's alright Willy, we'd never hurt a hair on that girl's head." He nudged EJ. "In fact, this one has married her, more than once."

Will blinked and looked overwhelmed. "You can't have married Sami, she's only a kid and you're, you're so-"

"Old?" offered up Tosh helpfully.

EJ scowled and glared at him. "Shut up, Tosh, I'm a year younger than you are."

"Ah yes, but I didn't marry this boyo's baby sister," said Tosh impishly.

EJ gave him a disapproving look and tried to explain things to Will. Now that he knew Will was Sami's brother it was very important to EJ that he approve of their relationship. EJ knew how much Sami loved Will from all of their conversations, so he had to get this right. Although, Will was barely twenty years old himself, so EJ could see where he was coming from. "Will, you have to know, I love your sister very deeply, more than life itself."

Will looked like he was struggling to take all of this in. "How long have you and Sami known each other for?"

"Nearly ten days now," said Tosh brightly.

EJ grimaced internally as he knew how that must sound. Will stared at him and EJ pulled a rueful face. "It's been a very intense ten days, we've fitted a lot in."

"Like marrying my sister twice?" said Will unevenly, still looking very suspicious of the whole thing. He shook his head. "What does that even mean?"

"We were married once with your father and three of your brothers present in Constantinople and-"

"You've met my Da?" Will gasped.

"This is clearly going to take some time," said Tosh. He sat down on a nearby crate. "And even more obvious is the fact that you need a decent story teller to tell this tale." He looked over at EJ. "The English are rubbish at this kind of thing."

"I can tell my own story, Tosh."

"You haven't even told the boy our names yet."

EJ grimaced, realising it was true.

"See, utter rubbish," said Tosh in satisfaction. "Your new and dim witted brother in law goes by the name of EJ DiMera and I'm James McIntosh but Tosh will do just fine."

Will looked between them. "Um... okay."

Tosh rearranged his skirts as he sat on the crate. "Now, I'm going to start this story from the beginning, where every good story should start." He cleared his throat. "Six months ago the cousin of a Maharaja was giving a party and there happened to be these rather fetching diamond and ruby rings which caught my eye-,"

"Tosh, we don't need to go back that far," said EJ in agitation.

"It's bad luck to interrupt the story teller."

"Since when?"

Tosh kicked him in the shins. "Since now."

"Ow," muttered EJ, rubbing his leg.

"Is he always like this?" asked Will, unconsciously covering his crotch area.

"No," said EJ straight face. "Sometimes he can be quite violent."

"Stop talking the both of you," said Tosh sternly. "The master has a story to tell..."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter SEVENTY ONE **

EJ frowned and looked at Tosh. "He's not saying anything. That's not a good sign, is it?"

Tosh waved a hand at him. "Nonsense, he's just overcome by my stirring story telling abilities."

Will pushed back the scarf he still had around his head and ran his head through his hair. "So, you're telling me Sami dressed herself as a nun and came all this way looking for me?"

"Yes," said EJ.

Will swallowed hard and looked sick. "Anything could have happened to her."

"Anything did," said Tosh cheerfully, "we happened to her."

"And Sami married you?" asked Will, still in disbelief. "You know she's only seventeen, right?"

"She'll be eighteen in a month," said EJ quickly. Will just stared at him and he grimaced. "Yes, I know how old Samantha is, but can I just say, I've never met a seventeen year old like her. She's an old soul."

"And you married her because you love her?" Will challenged him, still eyeing EJ suspiciously.

"I married her because I'm insanely in love with her," said EJ sincerely.

"Emphasis on the insane part," said Tosh, tongue in cheek.

"Ignore him," EJ advised Will.

"Okay, so Sami teamed up with you to find me-"

"And the diamonds," Tosh piped up.

"Yes, and the diamonds," said Will with a slight frown. "And she married you. So, why is this one dressed up as your wife?"

Tosh grinned. "I'm what you call a trophy wife, Willy."

"They didn't have a wooden spoon handy," deadpanned EJ.

Tosh pulled a face. "The thrill is gone from our relationship."

"You two are odd," said Will, looking uncertain.

"I prefer to think of it as adorably eccentric," said Tosh sweetly. "I'm adorable and he's eccentric."

"I think I'd rather hear all of this from Sami," said Will firmly. "Why don't you take me to her and then I'll decide exactly what you are."

EJ's face hardened. "We can't," he said thickly. "On our way to Budapest we were set upon mercenaries who were after you and the diamonds. They took Samantha."

Will's eyes went wide. "What?" He glared at EJ. "How could you let that happen?"

"We put up a fight but there were too many of them," said EJ grimly. "They left us to die but then we escaped and we've been tracking them down. When I saw you in the tavern I thought our luck had changed."

"Oh God," said Will faintly. "Sami's probably already dead."

"Don't say that!" EJ practically shouted. This whole body flushed with a rush of blood at even hearing the words aloud. "Samantha is alive and she is waiting for me to save her, I know it."

"How do you know it?" asked Will in agitation. "If they were willing to kill you then they won't hesitate to kill Sami." Will closed his eyes. "Or worse," he said hoarsely. "Oh God, this is all my fault."

"Blame can be apportioned later," said EJ determinedly. "Right now Samantha needs all of us to keep a clear head. This Farid Zarine and his men-"

"Farid Zarine?" repeated Will in horror. "That is who has taken Sami?"

"Yes," said Tosh, "an old friend of yours from what he tells us."

"He's a maniac," said Will unevenly. "He thinks I stole that map from him but I didn't, I won it fair and square."

"Clearly the man is a sore loser and can hold a grudge," said Tosh. "And he seems quite intent on getting the map back and oh yes, killing you."

Will's shoulders sagged. "I know, but I had to get the diamonds so that I could go back and get Sami out of that house. She couldn't go on living with my Da and brothers – they were just going to destroy her soul. I had to save her and the only way I could do that is if I had money behind me."

"Very noble aspirations, Will, but the soul searching can be left for another day," EJ reminded him. "Right now we have to find Farid."

"I already know where Farid is," said Will.

EJ looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"I made friends with a couple of beggars that sit at the gate of the city. I slipped them a few korona to keep an eye out for anyone fitting Farid's description. I knew he'd been on my tail a while back but I thought I'd lost him in Bucharest, but I didn't want to take any chances with a man like him. I'd just come from talking to one of the beggars when you found me in the tavern. He'd followed Farid to the tavern, so I went in and asked around and found out Farid had made enquiries about a place not far from here."

EJ's stomach tightened. "And you know where this place is? You can take us to it?"

"Of course," said Will quickly. He looked between them. "Do you have any weapons?"

Tosh pulled out Monsieur Pointy. "We have this," he said triumphantly.

Will just stared at what Tosh was holding aloft. "It's a stick."

"It's a pointy stick," EJ corrected him dryly.

"Right," said Will slowly. "No disrespect to your stick, buddy, but I think we'd better stop at my place and pick up something a little more useful."

Tosh looked at EJ.

"What?" asked EJ.

"You have to defend Monsieur Pointy's honour."

"I do?"

"He saved your life."

"He stabbed me in the thigh – I'm probably going to get blood poisoning from the wretched thing."

"It's not Pointy's fault you moved. Admit it – he saved our bacon back there."

EJ sighed heavily, seeing that Tosh wasn't going to let it go. "Alright, yes, the stick was useful."

Tosh pouted. "Monsieur Pointy and I are under whelmed by your endorsement."

"Oddly enough, I can live with your disappointment." EJ looked at Will, his thoughts immediately returning to Sami. "Where are you staying – is it far from here?"

"It's a hotel and no, it's not far from here."

"Good, no offence to Monsieur Pointy, Tosh, but I'm rather keen to get my hands on something that fires bullets before we face off against Farid and his men again."

"Pointy takes umbrage but he will bear it with stoic grace we Scots are famous for," Tosh informed him.

EJ looked at Will and rolled his eyes. "Here's hoping that stoic grace is of the silent variety."

"It's not," Tosh warned him.

"My hopes weren't high," EJ conceded with another sigh.

Tosh rubbed his hands together. "So, it's off to rescue our poppet, is it?"

"Yes," said EJ, his jaw hardening as he thought about what he was going to do to those men who'd dared to take Sami from him.

"It's going to be dangerous," Will warned them. "Farid won't let go of a chance to get to those diamonds without a fight."

"Danger is my middle name," Tosh reassured him and then jumped down from the boxes he was sitting on.

"No it's not, it's Edgar," EJ said dryly.

"Edgar is Scottish for danger."

"Nothing can happen to Samantha," EJ warned them darkly. "We have to keep her safe – no matter the cost."

Tosh and Will nodded solemnly, all banter gone now. "No matter the cost," agreed Will harshly.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami walked back and forth around her tiny room, desperate to find a way out. A tiny fold out cot and a single chair sat against the wall of the dinghy room. A bare light bulb flickered above Sami's head, a few moths already collecting around it as the night started to settle in. There was a single door which was of course locked and Sami could see the shadows of her captors moving back and forth at the bottom of the door. Set high on the far wall was a small window with bars on it. The house the men had holed up in had a room dug out underneath the floor and that was where Sami was being kept. She could look out the window if she went up on tip toes and see the sandals and shoes of passer-by's on the street above. Sami had been tempted to call out to one of them but doubted that she'd get past the first cry for help before her captors would bind and gag her and she didn't want that again. With her hands free she had more of a chance to hold her own. They'd fed her at least and Sami had forced herself to eat the food they'd offered her. She wasn't hungry, sick with worry over EJ and Tosh, but she knew that she needed to keep her strength up. It was starting to get dark now and the thought of spending a night surrounded by these hardened criminals didn't thrill Sami. She had to find a way out. Sami tensed as she heard the locks on her door being undone.

The door opened and Farid stepped through. He looked her up and down. "Your quarters are agreeable, I hope?"

"I prefer a room with a view. Do you have anything above ground at all?"

He half smiled but the amusement didn't reach his eyes. "I'm afraid not, my little American friend."

"We're not friends," said Sami tersely.

He inclined his head. "Perhaps not, perhaps business associate is a better term, eh?" Farid took a step closer to Sami and she instinctively took one back. "Unless, of course, you cannot lead me to the diamonds tomorrow as you promised."

Sami's chin came up. "I can."

Quick as a flash Farid grabbed her, taking a handful of her hair and pulling back on it cruelly so that unwanted tears filled Sami's eyes. "I hope so, little American, for your sake. At first light tomorrow you will take us to the diamonds and if you cannot-," Farid's eyes drifted over her body, "-then my men have a new plaything." A malevolent smile cracked his hardened features. "I should warn you though, pretty things never last long with them – they're always too rough with them."

Sami felt sick to her stomach at the man's threats. She'd sooner be dead then let those men touch her. "You'll get your diamonds," she said coolly.

"I'd better." Farid let go of Sami's hair and she took a hasty step backwards, not wanting to be that near him ever again. He gave a slight inclination of his head and turned around, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Sami blew out an unsteady breath when he was gone. She grabbed the chair from against the wall and wedged it up under the handle of the door, intent on keeping out any other visitors that night. Sami wrapped her arms around her waist, and looked up at the window – she had to think of a way out of this. No plan was coming to her and Sami closed her eyes in despair. Her only hope was to lead Farid and his men on a merry chase around the city and pray she had an opportunity to escape in the middle of it all. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all Sami had. She sat on the cot, back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. The window was just above her head and Sami wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at all of those people passing by, hoping against hope that one of them was going to be EJ. He'd told her to stay alive and he'd find her. Well, she was alive, now Sami had to believe he was going to find her and if he didn't then she'd just have to find him.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter SEVENTY TWO **

Sami wandered down the little path, frightened and alone. "EJ?" There was no response. She was lost in this maze and she felt like she'd been walking for hours. Sami put her hands up to the walls of the closely cropped hedge which ran along either side of her and pushed against their leafy barrier. No matter how far she walked, how many turns she took, Sami remained trapped in this leafy prison and the feeling of there being no way out just continued to grow.

"Samantha."

Sami heard EJ's voice as though it was far away but her heart immediately skipped a beat. "EJ!"

"Samantha."

Sami started to run as fast as she could, turning this way and that but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get any closer to that beautiful voice calling her name. In the end she collapsed in a heap on the ground, burying her head in her hands and crying the tears of the despairing. The sudden feeling of long fingers gently stroking her face had Sami stopping crying but not opening her eyes.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," his husky voice implored her, still stroking her face in a touch so familiar it made Sami's stomach flip flop.

"I can't," she whispered back unevenly.

"Why not, beautiful girl?"

"Because when I open my eyes you won't be there and I don't know if I could bear losing you again," said Sami, her voice catching with emotion.

"You're not going to lose me," said the voice softly. "I told you, sweetheart, you're never going to lose me." His fingers trailed along her cheek and tucked in a strand of stray blonde hair. "Open your eyes, Samantha."

It was a dream, Sami knew that. She knew she was going to open her eyes and she was going to be alone in a tiny, dark room and her heart was going to break all over again. Sami forced her eyes open anyway, feeling a great heaviness of loss and despair settle on her. It took her only a split second to realise that the hand stroking her cheek was very real and she gasped, starting violently as she grabbed the hand and shoved it from her, heart pounding.

"Samantha, it's me," said a hushed voice urgently. "It's alright, you're safe."

Sami's eyes went wide as she looked up at the window to see EJ's face there. He'd reached through the bars with one hand and had indeed been stroking her face this whole time. "EJ," she squeaked, overwhelmed by the fact he was here. Sami hadn't let herself believe that EJ could be dead but seeing him there, face pressed against the bars of her window made her realise how truly scared she'd been that she might never see him again. Sami scrambled to her feet, standing on the end of the cot so she could put her face level with his. "EJ," she said again, totally overcome.

EJ cupped her head through the bars, his handsome face registering huge emotion. "Samantha," he groaned.

"Promise me you're not a dream," Sami pleaded with him unevenly, drinking in every line and curve of his gorgeous face.

"I'm real," said EJ hoarsely. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Sami could see the way EJ's features tightened as he asked that question. "No," she said quickly, "I'm alright, EJ."

EJ didn't look overly convinced. "I'm getting you out of here," he said grimly.

"There are too many of them," said Sami anxiously, keeping her voice low. "You can't fight them all, EJ."

"We have a plan."

"Tosh is with you?" asked Sami, her heart lifting.

EJ nodded quickly. "We're going to pull the bars from this window, Samantha, do you think you can get through the opening then?"

Sami looked at the small window, her jaw hardening with her usual determination. "Of course I can."

EJ looked at her fiercely. "I'm going to be right back. Don't move, sweetheart, I'm coming right back, I promise."

Sami nodded, biting her bottom lip as EJ was suddenly gone. She had no idea what time it was but it was very dark outside. Sami wrapped her arms around herself, trying to contain her nerves.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ slunk back amongst the shadows, keeping an eye on the man Farid had posted to keep watch at the front of the house they were holed up in. EJ waited until the man was looking in the opposite direction and then quickly made his way to where Tosh and Will were waiting for him in an alleyway.

"Well?" asked Will anxiously. "Is Sami there? Is she alright?"

"Yes," said EJ quickly, "she's there and looks fine."

Will slumped against the stone wall behind him. "Thank God."

"Let's hold off on the thanks to the Big Guy until we've gotten her out of there," said Tosh. He looked at EJ. "Is our plan going to work?"

"The bars should come away pretty easily," said EJ. "We just need the horses."

"This is going to have to be a fast operation," Tosh warned them. "Once we pull those bars out we grab our poppet and beat a hasty retreat."

EJ's looked back over his shoulder at the house, eyes hardening. "If we don't deal with them now then they're just going to keep coming after us."

"There are three of us and at least twelve of them," Tosh argued. "Normally I wouldn't mind those odds but Sami is in the middle of it all and I don't think getting her killed is the aim of the game here."

EJ swallowed hard and looked back at Tosh. "I hate it when you're the voice of reason, it's unnerving."

"And no one is more unnerved than me, old boy." Tosh looked between EJ and Will. "So we're in agreement then? This is a strictly a rescue mission – no heroics."

"I just want Sami back, safe and sound," said Will determinedly.

"Right, then we have our plan," said Tosh. "Remember, we just stick to the plan and this is all going to go swimmingly."

EJ pulled a face. "Says the man who can't swim."

"I can swim!" said Tosh hotly. "I just choose not to, like any rational human being."

"I'll get the horses," said EJ. "Will, you and the rational human being wait here until you see me come back. Then we have to move quickly."

"No problem, old boy, they didn't call me the Lithgow Streak for no reason, you know," said Tosh.

"They didn't call you that because you were fast, they called you that because you keep getting your kit off," said EJ in exasperation.

"You're splitting hairs again."

EJ rolled his eyes. "I'm going for the horses, wait here." He turned around and crept back out of the alleyway. EJ kept low until he'd made it around to the side of the house where the horses were all tied up. He spotted Dev immediately, the horse standing at least a hand above all the others. EJ made a soft clucking sound. Dev's ears immediately pricked and he looked around to where EJ was hiding. The dark night provided EJ with enough cover that he could make his way to where Dev, Wallace and Róisín were tied up together. Straight away EJ noticed the horses were still loaded up with all of their belongings that the thieves had stolen from their camp this morning. EJ's lips tightened at their carelessness when it came to taking care of the horses even as he knew it was a lucky break for them. He quietly unhooked them, leading the horses away from the others. EJ took walked back around the block so he wasn't bringing the horses directly past the front of the house and the man on guard. It only took him a few minutes and he was back in the alleyway with Will and Tosh.

"Wally," said Tosh excitedly, as he greeted his horse. "How are you, old boy?" Wallace snickered and nodded his head up and down, sharing his owner's excitement. Tosh noticed the full packs with surprise. "Is this all of our gear?"

"Yes," said EJ as he moved to Dev's pack, "including our weapons it would seem."

EJ took out one of the guns Petru had given them in Sami's dowry and a knife.

Tosh was going through his own weapon supplies, taking out a shot gun and a knife as well. "It seems these folk aren't the brightest of opponents." He grinned. "What jolly good luck. I have to say though, we were due."

Will eyed Dev appreciatively. "Nice horse."

EJ patted Dev's neck proudly. "He is that." He nodded over at the mare. "That's Róisín – Samantha's horse. You can take her." EJ paused. "I'm assuming you ride at least half as well as your sister?"

Will smiled. "I taught her everything she knows."

"Good," said EJ. "Dev and I will pull the bars from the window and get Samantha out. You two, take care of that guard."

"Nothing simpler," said Tosh. He nudged Will. "Come along, young Willy – it's time to watch a master at work."

"Just keep this simple, Tosh," EJ begged him.

Tosh ran his hand in a steady motion in front of him. "As smooth as silk, old friend, trust me."

EJ grimaced. "All the hairs just stood up on my neck."

Tosh looked at Will. "He can be a little negative at times – you have to watch that."

"It's not negativity, it's the voice of experience." EJ gave Tosh a pointed look. "Just don't get Samantha's brother killed."

"I can hold my own," said Will firmly.

"Good lad, of course you can." Tosh waved his hand at EJ. "This one just likes to worry."

"I don't like it, it's just par for the course when it comes to you, Tosh," said EJ flatly. He held out his hand to Will. "Rope please, Will."

Will handed EJ the coil of rope he had slung over his shoulder. "Remember," said EJ, "quick and quiet."

Tosh sniffed. "As if I come in any other flavour. Come on, Willy."

EJ grabbed Will's arm as he went to follow the other man. "Tosh's flavours are loud and reckless – watch yourself, Will."

"I survived a war," said Will in exasperation. "I can survive Tosh."

"You're not the first person to make that mistaken assumption," said EJ dryly but let him go. EJ watched from the alleyway as Tosh manoeuvred himself behind the guard as Will distracted him by approaching. The guard called for Will to stop and raised his weapon but then Tosh was behind the guard, quickly knocking him out. The man slumped to the ground as Tosh threw EJ a triumphant look. He clasped his hands above his head and shook them, congratulating himself for a job well done. As a final little self congratulatory moment, Tosh kicked the unconscious body of the guard. The man's body jerked a little which wouldn't have been a problem except that he was still holding his cocked gun. The gun went off, ricocheting off the stone road and promptly shooting Will in the arm. Will gave a grunt of pain as the bullet grazed the skin of his right arm. Tosh froze, looking at EJ in horror as Will reeled and looked dazed.

"Oh for the love of-" EJ growled as their plans for a stealth attack were dashed. He could tell Will was only clipped by the bullet and was alright which was something at least. "Hold them back!" EJ yelled at the two men as he bolted from the alleyway with Dev. He ran to Sami's window and threw a rope around the bars just as Farid's men burst out onto the street from the house, clearly having heard the gunshot.

Sami's worried face was at the window. "EJ, what is happening? Did someone get shot?"

"It's fine," said EJ hurriedly. "Step back from the window, Samantha and get ready – this has to be fast."

Sami looked over her shoulder as the sound of someone trying to get in the door. The chair was still wedged up against it so they couldn't open it properly but it was obvious the chair wasn't going to hold. Before EJ could stop her Sami had run over to the hurricane lamp on the ground and thrown it against the door. The wooden door immediately lit up and smoke started to fill the small room.

EJ groaned at the sight. "What is it with you and fire, Samantha?"

"They were getting in!"

"But fire? What if I can't get the bars off the window?" asked EJ in real fear.

Sami's eyes went wide. "What? You said you could."

"Now she decides to trust everything I say," said EJ in exasperation. "Brilliant timing, sweetheart." He looked at the door which was well and truly alight and all of the black smoke filling the room. "Keep low and hold tight, Samantha – I'm coming for you." He scrambled to his feet and hooked the end of the rope onto Dev's saddle horn. "No pressure, Dev, but you've got to do this – that's the woman I love in there. Failure is not an option." The horse snorted, as though he understood the desperation in EJ's voice and immediately started to pull. EJ held onto Dev's reins, encouraging him forward and keeping an eye on the straining bars and one on the fight that was breaking out a little ways away at the entrance to the house.

Will and Tosh were shooting and punching their way through Farid's men one by one. A single man broke through their blockade and was making a bee line for EJ. EJ quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man in his tracks, the time for subtly long over. The bars gave a little and EJ tugged harder on Dev's rein. "Almost there, boy, come on!" Dev strained mightily and the bars suddenly gave way, pulling straight out of the window, taking some stone and mortar with them. "Good boy!" said EJ in delight, patting his horse on the flank. He turned around and rushed back to the window, throwing himself onto his stomach. "Give me your hand, Samantha!" EJ stuck his arm through the window and felt around blindly for her. The smoke was so thick in the room now EJ could no longer see her. "Samantha!" _Please God, don't let her have passed out. _

"I'm here!"

Relief poured through EJ at the sound of Sami's voice and then her hand was in his. He squeezed his hand tightly around hers and started to pull. The whole room was on fire now and bits of the ceiling were giving way and falling down to the ground. The door toppled back into the room, still on fire as EJ lifted Sami's feet off the ground. He'd just gotten her head and shoulders through the window when she suddenly screamed and was torn from his hand. "Samantha!" EJ cried out in a panic at having lost her. "SAMANTHA!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter SEVENTY THREE **

EJ swatted at the smoke, sticking his head inside the window to try and see what had happened to Sami to make him lose his grip on her.

"NO!" he heard Sami scream.

EJ could see through the smoky haze that Farid had managed to get into the room and had grabbed Sami around the waist, dragging her back out the door through the fiery door frame.

EJ lunged forward on instinct but had no chance at fitting through the small window. "Let her go!" he yelled at Farid. He reached for the gun on the ground beside him and pointed it at the other man. EJ's eyes were watering from the acrid sting of the smoke in his eyes and it was hard to take proper aim through all of the smoke and with Sami thrashing about wildly.

"You kill me, you kill her!" Farid shouted back. He pulled out a knife and put it to Sami's throat, dragging her backwards out of the room.

EJ's adrenaline pumped through his veins at a ferocious pace at the prospect of losing Sami in this way. Sami was staring at him in wide eyed terror and EJ had never felt so helpless. The only thing for it was to try to get into the house via the front door and head Farid off. EJ's muscles tensed as he was about to put his dangerous plan into action when a large chunk of flaming ceiling came down right beside Farid and Sami. Farid flinched and his momentary distraction gave Sami the opportunity she needed to break free. She unbalanced Farid, causing him to fall backwards onto the flaming door. His clothes immediately caught alight and he started to scream in pain.

"Samantha!" EJ called out urgently, sticking his arms back through the window for her to grab hold of.

Sami kept her eyes on him as she bolted towards the window and grabbed hold of EJ's eager hands. EJ immediately pulled Sami up off her feet as he had before, desperate to get her out of that room just as Farid somehow managed to stagger to his feet, the right side of his body alight. He lunged at Sami, taking hold of her ankles. On instinct Sami kicked back as hard as she could. Her foot caught Farid in the face and he fell to the ground again just as another piece of roof landed on top of him. EJ wasn't going to give the man another chance to take Sami from him. He pulled back, dragging Sami out of the flaming room in one hard motion. EJ fell backwards with Sami half covering his body. She was coughing badly and it was EJ who first noticed that the bottom of her skirt was on fire from where Farid had grabbed her. He rolled Sami onto the pavement and simply tore the skirt from her body, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"EJ," said Sami weakly, still coughing.

EJ dropped to his knees beside her, hands on Sami's legs as he urgently checked for any burns, heart in his mouth. "Are you alright, are you burnt?" The thought of Sami being hurt destroyed him.

"I-I'm alright," said Sami unevenly, sitting up.

"Are you sure?" EJ persisted, voice harsh with worry as his hands were still running over her legs, unable to let it go until he knew for certain Sami was unharmed.

Sami must have been able to see that EJ was in a panic at the thought of her being injured. She covered his hands with her own to still their frantic searching. "Yes, EJ, I'm sure," she said, voice trembling. "It's okay, I'm alright."

EJ stared at Sami, her words seeming to have difficulty penetrating his frenetic concern.

Sami cupped his face with one hand, blue eyes sincere. "I'm alright, EJ," she whispered.

"Time to be on our way, chaps," yelled Tosh behind EJ.

EJ dragged his gaze from Sami to see Tosh and Will heading for their horses and what was left of Farid's men hot on their heels.

Tosh ran by them on the way to the horses. "We've worn out our welcome."

"Will!" Sami gasped in amazement at seeing her brother for the first time as he mounted Róisín.

Will's face split in a grin at seeing her as he wheeled the mare around. "Hey firefly – making a scene, as usual."

Sami's looked completely overwhelmed to be seeing her brother at long last and was frozen to her spot on the ground. The surviving remnants of Farid's men were hot on Tosh and Will's heels though so now wasn't the time for a family reunion. EJ swept Sami off the ground and into his arms, climbing onto Dev's back and positioning Sami in front of him. "This way!" he called out to the others. EJ dug his heels into Dev's side and the giant palomino jumped forward, the power of the beast evident as EJ gave him his head in the opposite direction of the hotel Will was staying at. It made no sense to head directly back there until they'd lost all of their pursuers.

The four of them rode down streets and back alleys, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the chaos unfolding at the now fully alight house. The militia and local police had started to appear as they were leaving and EJ didn't want to be around to make any explanations. EJ kept them all on the move until he was very sure that no one was following them. Finally they found their way into a blind alley and EJ let them stop. He was concerned about Sami because she hadn't said anything as they'd made their getaway and that wasn't like her at all. Despite her protestations of being fine, EJ couldn't help but worry.

Will dismounted from Róisín and started to walk towards EJ and Sami. "Hey, kiddo," he said huskily.

Sami made a whimpering sound and slipped from EJ's arms and down onto the ground. She ran towards Will and threw her arms around him. He caught her, lifting Sami's feet off the ground as long separated siblings were at last reunited. Sami gave a little sob and just clung to her brother as Will fiercely hugged her back. EJ was forced to swallow a lump in his throat at seeing their emotional reunion. Will was whispering something into Sami's ear and EJ watched as she nodded and clung to him even more tightly. They'd been separated for more than a year and Will had been Sami's only source of love her entire life – it must have been a desolate existence for such a young woman to endure.

Tosh smiled. "Ahh – that's nice." He looked at EJ and made a sweeping hand gesture. "What did I tell you – as smooth as silk."

Will pulled back from hugging Sami and looked up at Tosh in disbelief. "You call that smooth?"

Tosh nodded. "As silk."

"I got shot!"

"You did?" Sami gasped in dismay. She held Will at arm's length and looked him over. "Are you alright? Who shot you?"

"It's just a flesh wound and Tosh shot me."

"I warned you," said EJ.

"Tosh, why did you shoot my brother?" asked Sami in dismay.

Tosh looked hurt. "I never would, poppet. I just kicked the man who shot your brother." He paused and looked suitably angelic. "So when you think about it, I'm kind of a hero in that scenario."

"Not when you put the events in the correct order – that is you kicking the man got Will shot," EJ pointed out dryly.

Tosh waved a dismissive hand at him. "You were too far away to see what happened."

"I wasn't and you got me shot," said Will with great determination.

Tosh leant over towards Sami from where he was sitting on Wallace and spoke to her in a loud stage whisper from one side of his hand. "Ignore him, he's in shock, the poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Just know that it was faithful old Tosh who saved the day, poppet."

EJ scowled. "I'm the one who found Will."

"Ah yes, but I'm the one who elbowed him in the family jewels," said a self satisfied Tosh.

Sami looked concerned, looking between the three men.

"That was out of context," said Tosh quickly. "I saved the day, trust me, poppet."

"I don't think I can have children anymore," said Will a little morosely. "In fact, I don't think I've even got all of my equipment left intact but I'm too frightened to check."

"Oh, get away with yae," sniffed Tosh. "It was little more than a love tap tae make yae see reason."

"Listening to all of this I think I'm thankful that you actually found time to rescue me," said Sami slowly. She gave a little shudder and wrapped her arms around herself.

EJ cursed himself when he saw that. It was the middle of the night and Sami was standing there in only a white blouse which came to the tops of her thighs and was missing a shoe. She must be freezing. "You're cold, sweetheart, we need to get you out of the elements."

Will put his arm around her and hugged her. "I've got a hotel on the other side of town, Sami. You'll be safe there."

Sami looked down at her exposed legs. "I can't go in dressed like this."

Tosh reached behind himself and pulled something from the saddle bag. "Here, poppet – you can have my skirt." Tosh held out his former disguise to her.

Sami took it and looked down at the garment in confusion. "I've not even been gone a day, when did you start wearing skirts, Tosh?"

"He's Scottish," said EJ straight faced, "since when do they need an excuse to wear a skirt?"

Tosh threw him a dour look. "Don't make me kick another henchman and get you shot."

"So you admit you got me shot," said Will quickly as Sami pulled on the skirt, holding the waist together with one hand as it was far too big for her.

Tosh returned to his look of innocence. "You have to speak up, Willy, you're mumbling – I can't hear a word you're saying."

Will looked at EJ for support.

EJ shrugged. "I did try and warn you."

"He's impossible," said Will.

Sami half smiled. "No, he's not – he's Tosh."

Tosh grinned. "I knew you were my favourite for a reason."

"Now I get why Zorro doesn't have a side kick," said Will in exasperation.

Tosh gasped. "Zorro?"

"Yeah, he's this character in-"

"I know who he is," said Tosh hurriedly. "You've read The Curse of Capistrano?"

"In the All-Story Weekly?" Will smiled. "Sure. The ending was unbelievable."

Tosh gasped again. "You've read the last two installments?"

"Sure," said Will in surprise, "you haven't?"

"I was trying to but then there was some unpleasantness with a fish monger and a banker and I couldn't get back to get the next instalment."

"It was really good," enthused Will.

"William," said Tosh with great authority, "walk with me, we have a great many things to discuss."

"Perhaps Will and Samantha might like to talk seeing as they've been apart for so long?" EJ suggested.

Sami gave Will a soft smile. "We can talk when we get back to the hotel. You tell Tosh all about Zorro man, Will."

"It's just Zorro, poppet," Tosh corrected her, looking very happy.

Will squeezed her hand. "You sure?"

Sami squeezed it back. "I'm sure."

EJ looked over his shoulder, checking once again that they weren't being followed. "I think we need to get back to the hotel. Samantha needs to rest and Will, we need to tend to your wound."

"The wound which we all now agree was nobody's fault," added Tosh.

Will's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Pick your battles, Will," EJ advised as he leant down and helped Sami back onto Dev again.

"Come along, Willy," said Tosh cheerfully, "I have a lot of questions for your regarding Zorro's fate."

Will mounted Róisín and pulled a face. "If I tell you what happens will you promise not to get me shot again?"

Tosh threw his head back and laughed. "Ah, youth – they're so much fun."

"So, that's a no then?"

Tosh led Wallace by Will and patted him on his back. "I suggest getting more nimble, Willy, there's a good chap."

"Or you could just not shoot me again."

Tosh waved an unconcerned hand at him. "Your best bet is to get more nimble."

Will shook his head and followed after Tosh. "Seriously? How hard is it not to shoot someone on your own team?"

"Harder than you think," said EJ wryly as he turned Dev to follow the others. "Remind me to show you my scars when we get back to the hotel."

"Everything that man tells you, Willy, will undoubtedly be a lie," called back Tosh over his shoulder. "EJ is just accident prone."

"A disease I caught the day I met you."

"That is just a coincidence." Tosh motioned for Will to come up and ride beside him. "Now, Willy, about Zorro..."

EJ let the other two men's voices fade from his consciousness as all he could think about was the woman in his arms. He rested his lips against the side of her forehead. Sami smelt smoky as he no doubt did but even still EJ could smell something of her familiar scent. "You're quiet, sweetheart," he said to her softly.

"I'm overwhelmed," said Sami unevenly. "I can't believe you found, Will."

"It was a stroke of luck."

Sami was quiet for a moment. "I can't believe you found me," said Sami.

EJ could hear the shakiness in her voice. He slipped one arm around her waist and pulled Sami closer to him and placed his lips to her ear. "I told you I'd come for you."

"And you did," Sami whispered.

She made a little noise and EJ was instantly concerned. He craned his neck so he could see Sami's face. Her cheeks were still streaked with ash from the fire and even in the low light EJ could see a couple of tears making a sooty trail down her face. Sami wasn't looking at him, just staring straight ahead. EJ was unnerved by her stillness, this wasn't the Sami he knew. There was so much he had to say to her and EJ was desperate to tell her he loved her and hear Sami say those words back to him again but the tears frightened him. "It's alright, sweetheart," he tried to comfort her, "you're safe now."

Sami didn't answer, just leant back into him and EJ felt his nerves stretch to breaking point as he worried about what could be wrong with her.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter SEVENTY FOUR **

Sami couldn't stop staring at Will. The two of them were sitting on his bed sitting cross legged and facing one another. Sami had taken a much needed bath, happy to get rid of the smell of smoke from her skin and hair. Then they'd had dinner together and just tried to catch up on all that they'd missed out on over the last year or so.

Will's lips quirked. "Do I have food on my face?"

Sami smiled. "No, I just can't believe you're here."

Will pulled a face. "You can't believe it? What about me? My little sister is meant to be safe and sound in a private school on the other side of the world but instead she's sitting here." Will shook his head. "You've travelled through multiple foreign countries all by yourself, impersonated a nun, gotten married to a man twice your age-"

"EJ's only thirty one," Sami corrected him quickly, "and I'm eighteen. That's not twice my age."

"You're still only seventeen." Now it was Will's turn to correct her. "And that's close enough to double your age." He leant forward. "Tell me again who this guy is?"

Sami frowned. "Don't you like EJ?"

"I like him just fine for a guy I met a few hours ago." Will regarded her intently. "I'm not sure how much I like him for my sister."

"EJ is a war hero," Sami defended him, "he and Tosh flew planes during the war."

"And now that the war is over?"

Sami looked Will squarely in the eye. "Now he's a businessman."

"You're lying."

Sami straightened up and pouted. "No, I'm not."

"You never blink when you're lying," Will observed. "It's a dead giveaway. What does EJ really do?"

"He's an acquirer and distributer of valuables."

Will blinked. "What does that mean?"

"He's a thief." Sami regarded Will nervously. She was desperate for Will to approve of EJ.

"I see," said Will slowly.

"But that's not all he is," said Sami hastily. "Don't judge him, Will. It's been tough for EJ after the war – I don't think he knows who or what he is anymore."

Will looked down and played with a fold in the bedspread they were sitting on. "Yeah well, I know what that is like," said Will huskily. He looked back at Sami, blue eyes troubled. "Sami, I've done things, seen things-". Will looked away and Sami watched him swallow hard.

She quickly grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. "It's alright, Will – I know. You've changed, I understand that. No one can go through what you did and still be the same." Sami tugged on his hand. "Look at me."

Will reluctantly met Sami's earnest gaze.

Sami put a hand to his face and stroked it softly. The last time she'd seen Will he'd still had the softer features of a boy but now his face had hardened somewhat – the boy she knew was all but gone. Before her sat a man, a man who'd survived a terrible war and had the scars to prove it, inside and out. "Will," she said tenderly, "you're my brother, and you always will be. Nothing you can say or do will change that. I love you. I loved you when we were children together and I'm going to love you now that you're a man." Sami looked at him with great empathy. "I know I can't begin to imagine what you've been through, the things you had to do to survive. I'm just so happy that you did and that we're together again."

Will looked at her in amazement. "You've changed," he said hoarsely.

Sami's brow wrinkled a little. "What do you mean?"

Will searched her face as though trying to see what the difference was. "You-you're-" he shook his head, struggling to find the words, "you're all grown up."

Sami's eyes went wide and she sat back. "I am?" For so long she'd been insisting she wasn't a child she wasn't prepared for someone actually agreeing with her.

Will gave a sad little smile. "It's because of him, isn't it – your thief?"

Sami bit her bottom lip. "I love him, Will," she said tremulously. "I love him in a way I didn't know you could love another human being. I love him so much it hurts."

"He's changed you," said Will softly. He looked sad again. "I guess you don't really need me anymore now you've got EJ."

Sami grabbed his hands again. "I'll always need you, Will," she said quickly. "You're my big brother. You're the one who always loved me, always took care of me. I'll never love anyone like I love you."

"I love you too, firefly," said Will emotionally. "Sometimes writing those letters to you was the only thing that kept me sane. I knew I had to survive because you were waiting for me and I had to rescue you from that home. I couldn't die and leave you all alone."

Sami's eyes filled with tears. "You've got that right, mister." She tried to glare at him. "Don't you ever try and die on me otherwise I'll kill you."

Will chuckled even as he got a little misty eyed. "I see some things haven't changed."

"Darn straight," said an unrepentant Sami, "I'm always going to be your bossy, little sister."

"In between being EJ's wife," Will reminded her.

"I want you to like him, Will," said Sami seriously. "That's really important to me."

"Okay, then tell me more about the guy, convince me he's worthy of my sister."

Sami took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Will all that had happened to her and the role EJ had played in keeping her safe so far. The alley confrontation with Anghel and his men, Farid's attack on the Orient Express, the fake wedding to appease their father, the escape from the moving train, meeting the Rroms, the second wedding she'd arranged to be real – Sami left nothing out. Although she did gloss over some of the more intimate moments between her and EJ – she doubted Will wanted to hear such details.

Will looked amazed. "And all of this happened in little over a week?"

Sami pursed her lips. "I guess it did."

Will shook his head. "Some things really don't change. Everything you do you seem to do at break neck speed Sami Brady. Tosh told me about the things you'd done but I didn't quite believe it until just now."

"It's DiMera now," she corrected him automatically, "and yes, I don't seem to have gotten the hang of a quiet life yet."

"And this DiMera fella – he can keep up with you?"

Sami wrinkled her nose. "So far."

"I'm quietly impressed."

"Me too," said Sami honestly.

"And you really love him?"

"I really do," said Sami a little sadly. The last thing she'd said to EJ before Farid had taken her was that she'd loved him. As soon as the initial shock of being rescued and finding Will had worn off, Sami had grown nervous of what EJ was thinking. Was he horrified at her declaration and trying to think of a nice way to let her down gently? Was he just going to pretend it never happened? Did he even hear her in the first place? The weight of Sami's concerns had made her withdraw inside of herself around as she fretted about what was going on in EJ's head. Sami knew EJ was relieved she was alright but she didn't know much beyond that.

"Shouldn't you sound happier saying that?" asked a perplexed Will.

Sami gnawed on her bottom lip, a pained expression coming over her face. "EJ's never told me he loves me," she confessed unevenly.

Will tilted his head and regarded her steadily. "Hasn't he?"

Sami grimaced. "I think I'd remember."

"From everything you told me about the kind of man he was before he met you and all that he's done for you, it sounds to me like EJ has been telling you he loves you since the day he met you."

Sami gasped, looking at Will in disbelief. Could she really have been that blind? Had EJ been trying to tell her he loved her all of this time and she'd been too consumed with self doubt to even see it? Suddenly everything in her life made perfect sense and she couldn't believe they'd let this drag out for so long.

Will watched the changing emotions on Sami's face. "I think you two need to talk."

Sami blinked, still trying to take in the implications of Will's observations. "I think we do too," she said unevenly.

"Then why are you still here?"

Sami hesitated.

Will nudged her. "It's alright, I'll be here in the morning, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so happy I found you," Sami whispered.

"Technically I found you," said Will teasingly, "but we won't split hairs." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Now go and sort out this marriage business once and for all."

"What if it goes horribly wrong?" Sami asked fearfully.

"Then you still have me and I'll punch EJ in the face for you."

"I don't want that." Sami paused. "If EJ needs to be punched in the face, I can do it myself."

Will's lips twitched. "Well, this certainly sounds like true love to me."

Sami poked her tongue out at him.

"The wind will change and you'll be stuck like that," threatened Will affectionately.

"Worth it," Sami sassed him. She stood up from the bed and hugged Will tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Go and be brave, firefly," said Will.

Sami looked at him in surprise, echoes of Georgetta's advice ringing in her ears. Her jaw firmed in determination. "I will."

**oooOOOOooo**

There was a quick knock on Will's door and then Tosh was sticking his head around the door. "Just thought I'd come and check on the patient," he said cheerfully. He walked into the room without waiting for an invitation, a bottle of whiskey in one hand a stack of cards in the other. Tosh looked around. "Poppet's not here?"

"She's gone to sort things out with EJ, and I'm fine."

"Knew you would be," said Tosh blithely. He walked in and sat down at the little table over by the window. "Fancy a game of cards and a little libation?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired."

"It's either that or lie in bed and try not to think about what EJ is most likely doing to your little sister even as we speak."

Will pulled a stricken face and sat down across from Tosh at the table. "Deal me in."

"Good lad." Tosh dealt the cards and poured them both a drink.

"Sami told me everything that happened," said Will as he studied his cards. "I can't believe it was the same as the story you told me."

Tosh looked wounded. "You didn't trust me?"

"No – that story was insane. There was no way it could be true."

"Truth is often stranger than fiction, Willy."

"Yeah, but they were both marrying each other with gay abandon without the other knowing it," said Will in exasperation. "What the hell was that about?"

"That was about me being a saint to have to put up with all of their never ending love sickness," said Tosh. He took a big slurp of his drink.

"I didn't know saints drank."

Tosh looked unfazed as he shrugged. "We have to, it's in the rule book of sainthood."

"I find that statement highly unlikely."

"You're an untrusting young man, did you know that?"

"I used to be more trusting but then this guy who I thought was on my side got me shot."

"That's a bit of bad luck."

"I feel like it might be par for the course around this guy."

"Do you know what will make you feel better, young William?"

"An apology?"

Tosh threw back his head and laughed. "You tickle me, you really do. No, what you need is some fortification inside of you and then all your troubles won't seem so bad." He poured Will a large glass of whiskey.

Will eyed the practically full glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk so I can't play poker properly?"

"Again, so young, so suspicious." Tosh shook his head and gave a mock sigh of despair.

"I'm not hearing a denial."

Tosh grinned. "Hear this then, Willy. I'm intending on drinking – I think I deserve it. I've been strung up by my heels, dressed as a woman and taken on a band of hoodlums today – a man needs some relaxation after all of that." Tosh tapped the table besides Will's glass. "And trust me, boyo, you're going to want to have a couple of these in you to deal with a liquored up Tosh."

Will scratched his cheek. "I want so much to believe that is a joke." He eyed Tosh up and down. "But I know it's not," he said with a sigh. Will grabbed the glass and took a swig, face screwing up as the not so smooth whiskey burnt a path down his throat. He gasped. "God, that's awful."

"Nonsense," said Tosh, already topping up his glass, "you just haven't had enough of it yet."

"I think this is a bad idea – last time I drank like this I ended up with Farid and his men on my tail."

Tosh grinned. "And look how nicely that has all turned out." He picked up his cards. "Now stop your moaning and let's play poker, shall we?"

Will shrugged, sensing there was no point in arguing and started to rearrange his cards.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter SEVENTY FIVE **

Sami walked from Will's room and paused in front of the one EJ had taken. She drew in a long breath to steady herself and then pushed gently on the door. EJ was sitting on the end of the bed, hands on his knees and as she walked into the room he quickly stood up.

He hastily rubbed the palms of his hands on his trousers and gave Sami an uncertain smile. "I thought you were with your brother."

"I was." Sami couldn't believe how nervous EJ looked. It reminded her of their wedding night and once again Sami felt a calm certainty settle on her. She took a step closer. "But I'm not now."

EJ was staring at her so intensely that Sami felt like he was trying to look into her soul. "I-you don't have to be here," he said unevenly.

Sami took another step closer. "What do you mean?"

EJ cleared his throat and looked even more uncertain. "I mean, you'll be wanting to be with Will. You can stay with him tonight and Tosh and I-"

"Tosh and Will are bunking up together tonight," Sami interrupted him. "It's all been arranged."

EJ rubbed his arm with a restless hand. "I don't want you to feel obligated to be here with me, Samantha."

Sami regarded him with interest. "Why would I feel obligated?"

"Well, ah, because I saved your life today."

"I've saved your life plenty of times – I don't feel obligated."

EJ paused briefly. "Oh, ah, well, that's good." He rubbed the back of his head. "You must be tired. I'll let you get ready for bed." EJ went to move towards his shoes which were sitting in the corner of the room. He was just wearing his white shirt and dark trousers, suspenders dangling by his side. EJ picked up his shoes and socks and sat back down on the end of the bed to put them on.

Sami walked towards him, coming to stand directly in front of him. "I'm not tired."

EJ looked up at her and Sami could see a fine beading of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He lifted shaking fingers to trace the red mark on her neck, a reminder of the knife Farid had held to her throat. "I was so scared I'd lost you," said EJ thickly. "God, I don't know what I'd have done."

"You didn't lose me, EJ," said Sami softly.

He squeezed his eyes together, face lined with pain. "I let them take you, I was meant to protect you, always, and I let those men take you from me."

EJ sounded like he was utterly desolate at that thought and if she ever needed proof he loved her Sami knew she was looking right at it now. She had been so blind before but now she could see. Sami could see EJ had been trying to give her his heart this whole time and she'd been too full of self doubt and fear to see it. She brushed the hair from his forehead. "No one is ever going to take me away from you, EJ."

She felt a shudder go through his body. "But they hurt you." EJ's hands found her wrists and there more red marks from where her hands had been tied together. He bent his head and kissed away the bruises on her wrist.

Sami was once again overwhelmed with the tenderness this man was capable of.

His hands encircled her waist as EJ looked up at her with real fear. "Samantha, did they-did any of them-"

"No," said Sami quickly, seeing how distressed he was, "no one touched me, EJ – I swear to you."

He gave a little groan and buried his face in her stomach. Sami stroked the back of his head comfortingly. As much as an ordeal it had been for her, it was clear to her that EJ had suffered even more. She bent down and pressed her cheek to the top of his head. "It's only been you, EJ, it'll only ever be you – I love you."

EJ made a choked sound and pulled back, looking up at her again. "I-I-"

His voice was hoarse and full of so much emotion Sami could see EJ was struggling to be able to say the words back to her. It didn't matter, she knew the truth now. "I know," she said simply, "I know, EJ." His hands tightened around her waist. Sami leant down and kissed him tenderly, letting him know it was alright. EJ returned the kiss with great urgency and Sami could feel him trying to tell her with that kiss what he couldn't find the words to say. She broke the kiss and keeping eye contact with EJ, Sami slowly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the ground. She then pulled her slip off over her head so that her naked breasts were now exposed to EJ.

"Samantha," he groaned raggedly, unable to take his eyes off her creamy expanse of skin. EJ shook his head. "You've been through a horrible ordeal – you need to rest."

Sami took EJ's head in her hands and guided his mouth to her left breast. "This is what I need, EJ." She felt him hesitate for the briefest moment and then EJ was latching onto one breast, hungrily suckling her teat into his mouth. His tongue and teeth were an exquisite torture against her tender flesh and Sami immediately felt her panties soak through from her own arousal. She threw her head back, hands at the back of EJ's head encouraging him not to stop. EJ hadn't forgotten her other breast and he swapped between the two, eager not to play favourites. Very quickly Sami's breathing was coming in short pants and she could feel a climax building inside of her. She pressed a knee into EJ's groin and felt the huge bulge though his clothing. It only excited her more. "EJ," she whimpered, nails digging into his head, "harder, I'm nearly there." Sami's body was pulsating, her orgasm drawing ever closer.

EJ moved abruptly, releasing her breast and now swollen nipples and causing a complaining groan from Sami. Ignoring her complaint EJ's hands were at her skirt, divesting Sami of all items of clothing until she was completely naked. EJ lay her gently down on the bed and Sami couldn't stop herself from moving restlessly as EJ quickly stripped. Her hand went between her legs, finding her clit and playing with it as she watched this gorgeous man undress. Sami's fingers rapidly became covered in her own juices as she squirmed on the bed, impatient for EJ to claim her once more. She couldn't take her eyes off EJ's enormous erection once he'd taken off his trousers. It seemed even bigger than she remembered and Sami could feel herself almost cumming at just the sight of it. EJ knelt on the bed and grabbed her hand which was frantically working on herself. He lifted Sami's fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, one by one. Sami's whole body was on fire, she was so eager for this. She parted her legs and drew up her knees, enticing EJ to embed himself into her body. EJ knelt between her legs, hard on twitching wildly. He took himself in one hand and guided the monster to her opening. Sami tensed in excitement, hardly able to contain herself. EJ's erection pressed against her core but despite her slipperiness, he was finding it hard to enter her.

"Relax, sweetheart," he coaxed her.

"I can't," she moaned in frustration, "I want this so much, EJ."

EJ stroked her legs gently and then Sami's stomach and mound, soothing her. "I know, sweetheart," he said hoarsely, "so do I but I don't want to hurt you. Just relax."

Sami blew out an uneven breath, trying to force herself to do just that. She concentrated on the calming movements of EJ's gentle touches, relaxing into them. Sami could feel EJ member still resting against her opening and tried not to let her excitement overwhelm her. She sighed in bliss as EJ's hands caressed her mound, playing with the dark blonde hair that covered it. As she sighed EJ took his opportunity and penetrated her in a hard stroke. Sami cried out, back arching as her walls convulsed trying to take such an invasion.

"Oh God," said EJ faintly, looking like he was about to pass out, "you're so hot and tight." He dropped his body down so that Sami's breasts were pressed against his chest. EJ started to rock his hips against hers, making sure she felt every single inch of him.

"Ohh," she moaned, "I'm going to explode!"

"Then do it," EJ urged her excitedly. His hand snuck its way between their bodies and his fingers found her clit. He started to massage it roughly and Sami practically squealed at the sensations rocketing through her body.

Sami came hard around EJ's engorged member, losing herself in her orgasm. When she slowly came down to earth it was to find EJ was now riding her hard with frantic thrusts that were plundering her deeply. Her last orgasm barely over, Sami could feel herself wanting to cum again with EJ's excited thrusts and helpless moans. She dug her fingernails deeply into his buttocks cheeks making him cry out and pound her even harder. Sami was meeting each one of his thrusts, urging EJ on. She was getting close again when he cried out and stiffened. The feeling of being flooded with his hot seed deep inside made Sami shudder uncontrollably even as she didn't achieve another climax. It was still very, very good though.

EJ sagged against her. "I love you," he said shakily, "God, Samantha, I loved you from the first moment we met."

Sami's heart practically burst at hearing those words on his lips for the first time.

EJ looked at her with passion dazed eyes. "I wanted to tell you so many times."

"You did?" asked Sami breathlessly.

"Yes," EJ moaned, "God, you have no idea how hard it's been. I've been going crazy thinking Will was your lover. I was so bloody jealous, I wanted to tear apart the room every time you said his name."

"You were?" asked Sami in amazement.

"I was going insane thinking about another man touching you," said EJ thickly, still inside of her, "of another man having your heart."

"You're the only man who has my heart, EJ," Sami reassured him lovingly. She squeezed her walls around his still hard thickness. "And my body."

EJ gave a little moan at her action, closing his eyes. "After our first night together I knew I was never going to let another man have you."

"What would you have done?" Sami was getting aroused by EJ's possessiveness.

"I was going to take you away, somewhere that no one could find us," said EJ, his jaw hardening. "And then I was going to take you over and over again until you couldn't deny that I was only the only man for you."

"Can you do that anyway?" asked Sami breathlessly. She could feel him getting harder and bigger inside of her again already.

EJ's eyes flared. "Yes," he hissed, driving himself into her a little more deeply and making Sami's toes curl.

"Do you really love me?" asked EJ earnestly.

Sami looked at him in surprise.

"Or do you just love the way I can make you cum?"

Sami could see fear again in his face. "I feel like as a lady I should slap you for that question," she said indulgently.

"There is no reason for you to love me, Samantha," said EJ unsteadily. "I'm a mess."

"So am I," said Sami simply, "that's why I love you so much. I love that you're not perfect because that makes you perfect for me."

"You could do better," said EJ, still clearly looking for reassurance.

"Brother," said Sami in exasperation. "All this time I was worried you'd never love a girl like me and the whole time you were worried I'd never love a man like you. No wonder Tosh has developed a nervous tic."

EJ gave a crooked smile. "Sweetheart, can we not mention Tosh when I'm inside of you – it's rather distracting."

Sami wiggled under him, enjoying EJ's hardness above her and penetrating her. "Funny, you don't feel distracted."

EJ's face suddenly became serious. "Samantha, I need to talk to you about something." He took a deep breath. "We're married, for real."

Sami gasped. "How did you find out?"

EJ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"The marriage in Constantinople was real," said EJ, an apologetic look on his face. "The priest was real."

Sami's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I know, it was a horrible thing to do to trick you like that," said EJ quickly, "but in my defence I was already head over heels in love with you." He pursed his lips. "I may have also made sure the Rrom wedding was real as well." EJ looked at her uncertainly. "Are you mad at me?"

Sami was trying to take all of this all in. "So, you married me in Constantinople?"

"Yes."

"And at the Rrom camp?"

"Yes." EJ grimaced. "I may have some kind of obsessive disorder – I can't seem to stop marrying you. I may need to see someone about that." He looked worried. "You're not saying anything, should I be worried?" EJ swallowed hard. "You're mad, aren't you?"

Sami could barely contain the big smile that was threatening to take over her entire face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him. "Let's do a deal, EJ, you make me cum in the next ten minutes and then I'll tell you a secret – how does that sound?"

"Impossibly enticing," said EJ but he still looked uncertain. "Is it a secret I'm going to like?"

Sami arched an eyebrow. "There's only one way to find out, big boy," she said and then drew him down into a heated kiss.

**oooOOOOooo**

"You're cheating," announced Will dourly.

Tosh sucked in an outraged breath. "I never am!"

"Then why have I counted five queens in this deck?"

"I think you're mistaken – that Joker is particularly effeminate looking, you probably just counted him."

Will's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I think you're cheating. I haven't won a hand all night."

"Age and cunning will always overcome youth and enthusiasm every time," said Tosh blithely as he swept up his winnings with both arms.

"So, you admit you're cheating?"

"I admit to no such thing." Tosh grinned and nodded at the cards. "Now stop being such a sore loser and deal another hand while I pour us another round, there's a good chap."

"I'm not much of a drinker," said Will as he begrudgingly collected the cards. "I'll pass."

"Trust me, you'll develop the taste for it if you know what's good for you."

"Why?" asked an oblivious Will.

Just then there was a loud whoop of joy from across the hallway. Tosh and Will looked at each other in surprise and then EJ was bursting through their door, only a sheet around his waist protecting his modesty. "Samantha loves me!" he practically shouted at them. "And she married me at the Rrom camp, of her own free will – isn't that magnificent?"

"So the cats finally out of the bag," said Tosh, "what a relief."

"As long as that is the only thing out of the bag." Will pulled a face and waved a hand in EJ's direction as he looked away. "Your sheet is slipping, EJ."

"Oh, sorry," said EJ distractedly as he rearranged himself, a huge grin on his face. "Samantha actually loves me and wants to be married to me."

"I know." Tosh rolled his eyes. "I can barely believe it myself."

"I'm so happy," EJ beamed.

"Can you go and be happy somewhere else?" Will pleaded, still avoiding looking at him. The guy was naked which could only mean one thing and Will really didn't want to think about that when it came to his sisters. He didn't care if they were married – it was still weird.

"Oh, right, sure," said EJ, still obviously in a delirium of happiness.

Will looked at EJ just in time for the other man to turn around to reveal the fact that the sheet wasn't wrapped all the way around him, his buttocks fully exposed as he floated back across the hallway to the undoubtedly waiting Sami.

"Oh geez!" said Will, looking away again and grimacing. "I did not need to see that."

"Do you want to ask me again why it's good to develop a taste for alcohol around those two?" Tosh arched an eyebrow and inclined his head towards the half empty bottle of whiskey. "Sure about that drink?"

Will grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink. "Every now and then you make a lot of sense, Tosh." He treated himself to stiff drink to blot out the image of EJ's naked bottom heading back to do heaven only knows what to his little sister.

"Stick with me, William," said Tosh jovially, "and you'll learn a thing or two."

Will eyed the bottle of alcohol. "And no doubt forget it the next morning."

"Swings and roundabouts, dear boy," said Tosh, not denying it, "swings and roundabouts."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter SEVENTY SIX**

EJ entwined his fingers with Sami and gave them a gentle squeeze. She grinned up at him, face practically glowing. They were sitting on the little couch in Will's room discussing what they were going to do next. At least that is what EJ thought they were doing. Truth be told he was in such a delirium of happiness that he was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything other than his new wife. Sami loved him and had done for awhile. It was almost too much for EJ to take in. He felt like he was floating ten feet off the ground. Knowing Sami loved him and that she'd even arranged for their Rrom marriage to be real just had EJ bowled over.

"Are you two even listening to us?"

EJ tore his gaze away from Sami and looked up at Tosh. "I'm not," he said unrepentantly.

"We're talking about the diamonds," said Tosh in exasperation. "Don't you care about the diamonds?"

"I have the only treasure I'll ever need," said EJ. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face at present but couldn't seem to do anything about it. EJ looked down at Sami lovingly.

Tosh rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"It's kind of sweet and kind of sickening, all at the same time," noted Will.

Sami pouted up at her brother. "Oh hush, you'd be exactly the same if you'd found a man to love you the way my EJ loves me."

"I'm pretty certain I wouldn't," said Will dryly.

Sami stuck her tongue out at him. "You know I meant a woman."

"I'm glad you're happy, sis, I really am, but can we dial back on all the gooeyness?"

Much to EJ's delight Sami snuggled in even closer to him before answering. "I really don't think so."

Will looked at Tosh and shook his head. "These two are going to be next to useless."

"You think we should just do this diamond thing together?" asked Tosh with interest.

"Oh God, no," said Will in genuine horror.

Tosh looked miffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this whole heist is going to require stealth and discretion."

Tosh arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"So?" repeated Will in disbelief. "Do you even know what those words mean?"

"I can be discrete, I can be stealthy," said an indignant Tosh. He looked at EJ. "Back me up here, old boy."

"He really can't," said EJ without hesitation. "You've got good instincts, Will."

Tosh glared at him. "And to think, I listened to all of your endless moaning about being too afraid to tell poppet you loved her."

"You were afraid to tell me you loved me?" asked Sami in surprise.

"I wanted to get it right," said EJ, a little embarrassed.

Sami gave a sultry smile. "Well, you certainly managed that in a particularly satisfying way."

"Stop it you two!" Will ordered, a trace of desperation in his voice. "I don't want to know." He pointed a finger at Sami. "You're still a virgin and always will be."

"I'm really not," said Sami impishly.

Will made a pained expression. "Was the point of finding me to kill me, firefly? Because you're killing me right now."

Tosh cleared his throat loudly. "I'm still waiting for my apology."

Will and EJ exchanged looks. EJ looked back at Tosh, completely straight faced. "I'm truly, truly sorry that you can neither manage to be discrete nor stealthy, Tosh."

"I have no idea why we're friends."

EJ smiled, relenting. "Don't be like that. You know I couldn't do without you, Tosh."

"Neither of us could," Sami piped up. "We love you, Tosh."

"Let's not go crazy here," said EJ, lips twitching.

"So does anyone want to hear about these diamonds or what?" asked Will with a sigh.

"Of course we do, Will," said Sami firmly. "And we're all going to go after them or not at all. We're a family now and family do things together."

"Things like stealing antiquities?" asked Will in amusement.

"It's not stealing because they don't belong to anyone," Sami insisted.

EJ half smiled. "The Hungarian government might disagree with you on that one, sweetheart."

"Then I guess we just don't tell them," said Sami easily.

"That might be easier said then done," Will noted. He reached into his coat jacket and drew out his map.

EJ stood up and held out his hand. "May I?" Will handed it over and EJ studied it for a moment. "Father Antony did a good job." He pulled the copy the priest had made from his trouser pocket and laid them side by side on the desk. Everyone came to stand around them and compare.

"It really is a good copy," Tosh agreed. "I can't believe the fellow did it from memory."

"I can't believe he's dead," said Will unhappily. "I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to him."

"Father Antony made his own choices in life and with those choices came consequences," EJ consoled him. "You can't blame yourself, Will."

Will still looked upset. "He was a good guy, he didn't deserve what happened to him."

Tosh interjected. "Well, I say the best way to honour the good Father's memory is to find those diamonds and enjoy them. It's what he would have wanted."

Will gave him a sideways look. "You never met the guy."

"The clergy always want other people to be happy," said Tosh blithely. "It's in their rule book."

"Is this the same rule book you saints are given?" asked Will wryly.

Tosh folded his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, if you must know, it's at the back."

EJ snorted. "The only reason Tosh would have a book on sainthood is if he stole it."

Sami pinched his arm lightly. "Be nice to Tosh, EJ. He was sweet to us when we needed him to be."

"I've always liked you," said Tosh approvingly.

"You didn't like her when she was a nun," EJ reminded him.

"Why not?" asked Sami in surprise.

"Newspapers and penguins," said Tosh, looking distressed.

"Well, that clears everything up," deadpanned Will.

Sami was studying the map. "So, how close are we to the diamonds from here?"

"About two miles," replied Will.

Tosh perked up at that. "Then what are we waiting for? Time to saddle up and get us some Sultan's Heart diamonds."

"There is one small problem," Will informed him.

EJ sighed. "Of course there is."

"I've been in Bucharest for nearly two weeks now, working out this map and I've concluded the diamonds can only be buried in one place." Will walked to the window and pointed out it. "See that really tall steeple in the distance, the one with the flag?"

It was hard to make out what kind of flag it was but EJ could see the building Will was talking about. "I see it."

"That's the American Embassy."

EJ frowned. "The diamonds are in the American Embassy?"

"_Under_ the embassy, from my calculations."

Tosh pursed his lips. "And how reliable are these calculations of yours, Willy?"

"I've done my homework," replied Will. "Before the embassy was built there was a house of ill repute."

Tosh sighed happily. "Ah, my home away from home."

Will half smiled. "Yeah, well, the story goes that this was more than just a brothel. There used to be a trade in people trafficking that went on in these parts and the brothel was at the center of it. Apparently they'd move people in and out of the city without the authorities knowing about it via a series of underground tunnels. The Danube, the local river, goes underground in areas and when the water level drops you can use the tunnels to get about under the city."

EJ scratched his chin thoughtfully. "So, theoretically we should be able to access where the diamonds are hidden if we go outside the city and follow the river flow under the city."

"I tried that," said Will. "I swam up the river and there is this cave that the water flows through but I'd barely gotten a hundred yards before I came across an old cave in. The rocks were everywhere – there was no way past them."

"Are you saying the only way we can get to the diamonds is if we go through the embassy?" asked Sami.

Will nodded. "I've worked it out and the opening to the cave should be dab smack in the middle of the embassy."

Tosh wrinkled his nose. "I'm going to go ahead and assume they didn't leave us a convenient entry point to the tunnel entrance?"

"It's unlikely," agreed Will. "I'd say we're going to have to dig through floorboards at least. Then we'll have to dig through dirt and then, theoretically we should come to the tunnel opening from above."

"A tunnel that will be filled with water, right?" Sami quizzed him.

Will grimaced. "I'm not sure how full, but yeah, I'd bank on us getting wet."

Tosh groaned. "Not again."

"There is meant to be a cave which comes off the main tunnel and that is where the diamonds were stashed."

EJ shook his head. "This is all assuming the map is correct and assuming no one has been there before us or the water has simply washed them away." His lips thinned. "That is a lot of assumptions. I don't like it. There are too many uncertainties in this whole thing."

"It's a big gamble," agreed Will readily.

"You're both missing the point," said Tosh in horror. "When this gamble pays off we'll all be filthy stinking rich!"

"That's _if_ this gamble pays off, and the diamonds even exist let alone are where this map says they are," argued EJ. "And what good is money if we're all killed trying to get it?"

Tosh scowled at him. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

Will looked between the two of them. "We should put it to the vote. Everyone in favour of taking our chances and going after these diamonds, raise their hand." Tosh immediately raised his hand, as did Will.

EJ looked at Sami who made an apologetic face and then raised her hand as well. "Samantha," said EJ in surprise, "you told me this was never about the diamonds but about finding Will."

"It was about finding Will," she said quickly. "But now we have found him and he's done all of this hard work to figure out exactly where the diamonds are buried-" She shrugged. "I don't know, it seems silly not to pursue it. It's not like any of us has too much in the way of money right now anyway so a few diamonds wouldn't go astray." She looked him up and down. "Besides, you're the thief, I thought you'd be jumping at a chance like this."

"That was before I had so much to lose," said EJ in vague agitation.

Sami slipped her arm around his and squeezed it gently. "Look, we can stop at any time if it gets too dangerous." She smiled up at EJ. "Farid is gone, no one knows we're looking for the diamonds and I say why not go for it?"

EJ grimaced. "The chances of success are extremely low, sweetheart, you do realise that, don't you?"

Sami looked around at Tosh and Will and then back to EJ. "We've all gotten to this point by taking chances and it hasn't worked out too badly, now has it?"

EJ scowled. "We've had some pretty close shaves."

Sami leant into him. "But everything has turned out okay. I think we should do this. It just feels right, EJ."

"Poppet is right," agreed Tosh. "We've come this far, it'd be madness not to go all the way."

EJ looked at the three of them, having a horrible feeling they were going to do this with or without him which was vaguely horrifying. "Alright," he said at last, "but we play it safe this time round – no heroics."

Tosh grinned and patted him on the back. "You can always count on me for that, old boy."

Will smiled. "So, everyone is in then?"

Sami nodded, looking very pleased with herself. "You bet."

"Good," said Will, "because I have a plan."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter SEVENTY SEVEN **

Sami and EJ sat on the bed to listen to Will's plan while Tosh took up residence on a nearby chair.

"Alright," said Will, "this was my original plan which should go more easily now there is more man power."

"And woman power," Sami reminded him.

Will half smiled. "Right." He walked over to his coat and drew out a crisp looking piece of thick paper and held it up to them. "I've managed to wangle an invitation to the American Embassy ball which just happens to be tonight. General Harry Hill Bandoltz and his wife Alice are hosting a big gala for visiting dignitaries and the like at the embassy. Because I'm American and told a few white lies, I was given an invitation for myself and a partner. Once we're inside the embassy then it's just a matter of following the map, finding the exact location of where the tunnel is and starting to dig."

EJ pursed his lips. "We'll need to plant some digging equipment beforehand somehow. It's not like we can arrive at a gala ball with a pick and shovel in hand. I should imagine eyebrows would be raised."

"I thought of that," said Will quickly. "Once we're allowed on the grounds we can make a quick detour and plant the equipment outside a convenient window. Then, when the time is right, we simply slip away from the party, collect our equipment and head to the dig site."

"That all seems extremely easy and straightforward," said Tosh happily.

"Can all four of us get in on that invitation, Will?" Sami asked.

Will shook his head. "I wouldn't think so and I don't think we should risk not being let in at all by attempting it. I was thinking the others could hide out in the garden and we'd let them in maybe?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sami. She grinned. "How lucky is it that Georgetta gave me a beautiful dress in amongst all of the other things she and Petru gave us? Now I'll have something to wear to the ball."

"You're not going." The words were out of EJ's mouth before he could stop them or shape them a little more diplomatically.

Sami drew back from him and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

EJ grimaced internally but the damage was done now, he just had to get Sami to see reason. "I'll be going with Will to the gala and Tosh will wait for us outside in the garden."

Sami folded her arms in front of herself. "And where am I in this plan?"

"Safe and sound in our hotel room," said EJ firmly. "And this is not up for discussion, Samantha, so don't even try to argue with me."

Sami's eyes narrowed menacingly.

Tosh scratched his cheek, taking in the way all the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as everyone waited for Sami to respond to EJ's laying down of the law. "You know, over the years I've always prided myself on knowing when to stand and fight and when to run away." He looked at Will who was eyeing his sister nervously. "Willy – care for a little running of the away variety?"

Will took a step backwards, eyes still on the furious looking Sami who was glaring death at EJ. "Don't mind if I do, Tosh. I've seen that look in Sami's eyes before and it never ends well." He patted EJ's shoulder on the way past. "It's been nice knowing you, it's a shame it has to end like this, I think we could have been friends."

EJ stood up and shook his head as he watched Tosh and Will exit the room without further ado. "Look at those two with their carry on. It's not like you're going to do anything simply because I want you safe and OOOMFFH!" EJ didn't get to finish his sentence because as he turned around to address Sami she'd promptly punched him hard in the stomach. He absolutely hadn't been expecting that and EJ was forced to take a few staggering step backwards, the wind knocked out of him. He put one arm around his stomach and bent over, supporting himself with the other hand on a knee, looking up at Sami in bemusement. "What the hell was that for?"

Sami was standing in front of him, little hands balled into fists and a pink flush to her cheeks as she glared at him furiously. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, mister?"

EJ straightened up, just as vexed as she was only he knew he was in the right. "I'm your husband, that's who!"

"Oh right, so suddenly this marriage is real and-"

"It was always real," EJ reminded her quickly.

Sami's lips thinned. "So I just found out."

"And you were happy about that, remember?"

"When I found out you weren't being an ass!"

EJ made a noise of exasperation. "How is wanting to protect your wife being an ass?"

"I don't need protecting!" Sami pointed an accusatory finger at him. "If anyone needs protecting it's you, EJ DiMera! How many times have I rescued you since we first met?"

EJ gave her a pointed look. "About the same number of times I've rescued you."

"Well, there you go then," Sami sniffed.

"There you go what?" asked EJ in annoyance. "You're not going to that embassy, and that's it."

Sami's jaw came up. "Why not?"

"It's far too dangerous."

"Then why is it alright for you to go?"

"Because I can handle myself in these kinds of situations – I'm an expert, remember, sweetheart?"

"I remember the last time you went to a big party looking for diamonds you ended up in prison for six months," said Sami flatly.

EJ pulled a face. "Ah yes, well, that was a little unfortunate to be sure but nothing like that is going to happen this time."

"Why? Do you think they'll execute you, Will and Tosh on the spot this time round?"

"Nothing like that is going to happen," said EJ determinedly. "We're all going to be perfectly safe."

Sami quickly jumped on EJ's words. "In that case why can't I come?"

"Maybe because I don't want this evening to turn into an impromptu Guy Fawkes' night?" replied a frustrated EJ.

"Guy who?" asked Sami in confusion.

"It's an English holiday – where you burn things and set off fireworks," said EJ distractedly. "Think of your American Independence day."

"What are you saying?" asked Sami indignantly.

"I'm saying that things tend to become incendiary around you," said EJ shortly. Sami frowned and EJ clarified. "You set everything you touch alight."

"That is a gross exaggeration!" said an infuriated Sami. "Just because one time-"

"You've levelled two buildings in a week and that's not counting that undefined boarding school incident," EJ reminded her. "I don't want tonight to be lucky number four."

Sami sucked in an outraged breath. "You make it sound like I run around setting things on fire with gay abandon!"

"It's already been three times," EJ noted acerbically. "I'm not sure how much gayer your abandon could be, sweetheart."

"Oh, like everything you touch turns out so great," Sami threw back at him. "You'd be that giant Emile's handbag right now if it weren't for me!"

"I wouldn't have been there in the first place if it hadn't been for you!"

"So what are you saying?" asked an enraged Sami. "That I'm bad luck? That you wish you'd never met me? Well, that's just fine because I wish I'd never met-"

EJ didn't let Sami finish her angry words, he simply grabbed her and kissed her with all of the frustration he felt inside. She was driving him crazy. Sami fought against him briefly and then she was kissing him back with equal passion. EJ's head was spinning, his blood coursing through his veins at a terrific rate as his frustration and arousal intermingled. They tumbled backwards onto the bed behind Sami, neither one breaking the kiss. Sami arched her body up against his and EJ knew she must be able to feel how aroused he already was. EJ's hard on ached for more of her kisses and even more of Sami's touches but he needed to make her understand first. EJ broke the kiss and drew in a ragged breath. He rested his forehead against Sami's as they both struggled to breath. "God, but you're my undoing, Samantha."

"I didn't mean it," said Sami breathlessly, face stricken. "I'm so glad I met you, EJ. I wouldn't want to live in a world without you in it."

"I know," EJ groaned and then couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. "I love you, Samantha, completely and utterly."

"YOU'VE STOPPED SHOUTING – IS ONE OF YOU DEAD?" Tosh's concerned voice reached them from the other side of the door.

EJ groaned. "NO – NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted back.

"IN THAT CASE, GET OFF MY SISTER!" Will's horrified request made Sami and EJ giggle.

EJ rolled to one side and pulled Sami into his arms as the initial force of their emotions were spent. He lifted a hand to stroke her face.

Sami pulled a face. "You're being unreasonable, EJ – we're a team, remember?"

EJ traced the curve of her beautiful face with a long finger. "I remember how it felt to watch Farid ride off with you," he said thickly. "I remember what it was like to not know if you were dead or alive. I remember how it felt to hear you tell me you loved me." EJ looked into her eyes imploringly. "Samantha, please try and understand what the thought of losing you does to me."

"I'm guessing it's exactly what the thought of losing you does to me," she said earnestly. "I need to be with you, EJ, no matter what. I love you."

EJ closed his eyes, feeling the goose bumps prick his flesh at hearing those words on Sami's lips. "Say it again," he groaned.

Sami pressed her body against his. "I love you, EJ."

"And I love you," said EJ hoarsely. "Please don't make me put you in harm's way again – I don't think I can endure it."

Sami made a frustrated noise. "EJ."

"I know I'm being unreasonable and unfair because I'm asking the exact same thing of you," said EJ sincerely, "but when I think of you being in danger my whole body just shuts down – I can't think, I can't do anything." He shook his head. "And if I'm like that then I'm just going to put everyone in danger."

"But we're stronger together."

EJ cupped her face. "Samantha, I'm new to this love thing, I'm still trying to find my way. Can you please just do this one thing for me?" He gave her a lop sided smile. "Call it my wedding gift from you."

"EJ," Sami groaned, "you're making it really hard to argue with you."

"Then don't," said EJ simply as he covered her body with his. "Tell me you'll stay here at the hotel tonight, please, sweetheart. Tell me that I can hold onto my shreds of sanity?"

Sami pouted. "Alright," she said at last, if somewhat begrudgingly.

EJ smiled and kissed her before she changed her mind.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Alright, are we all set?" asked Tosh.

Will and EJ had a shovel each and a pick between them which was bundled up in a hotel sheet under EJ's arm. They were waiting for a taxi to arrive to take them to the embassy party. Will had ordered smart evening wear for the two of them and they both looked like fine gentlemen in their coats and tails. "As set as we're ever going to be," said EJ.

"Now remember," Tosh coached them, "you're going to get out a block from the Embassy and sneak into the gardens to hide your equipment by a window and then it's back to the front so you can enter as an honoured guest of General Bandoltz – no muss, no fuss."

"We'll handle our end, you just make sure Samantha is safe," said EJ earnestly.

"Are you sure you don't want me along to help out?" Tosh asked.

"Are you actually volunteering to do some digging?" asked EJ wryly. "You do realise that is work, right?"

"Of course I do, old boy," said Tosh cheerfully, "which is why I'd be happy to guide yourself and young William here in the finer art of such menial labour."

Will rolled his eyes. "So you see yourself in a more advisory capacity than someone who actually does the hard work?"

"I think that goes without saying," said Tosh. "It's obvious that some people are meant to dig the holes in this world, whilst others are meant to-"

"Be buried in them?" suggested Will sweetly.

EJ chuckled whilst Tosh ignored the jab. "Just bring me the diamonds, don't make me regret delegating such an important task to you two amateurs."

"Shucks, thanks for that," said Will straight faced. "We're honoured you chose us."

Tosh patted his arm. "Think nothing of it."

"Trust me, I am."

EJ caught Tosh's eye with a no nonsense look. "Just keep Samantha safe, that is all I ask of you, Tosh."

"Unlike you, old boy, I have a way with the ladies," said Tosh confidently. "Your lady love couldn't be in safer hands."

"I'm serious, Tosh."

Tosh waved his hand at him in a dismissive fashion. "I know you are, that little pulse in your temple is betting ten to the dozen but you and your Mr. Throbby need not worry, EJ – I will take care of her the way I take care of all of the most important things in my life."

EJ grimaced. "That in no way makes me feel better."

"Just watch out for, Sami – I think she's not really that happy about being left out," Will warned him. "She can be a little unpredictable."

"I've thought of that," said Tosh smugly. He held up a key. "I locked her in her room after you two left. I promised her I'd bring her dinner when I came back from seeing you two off. She wasn't happy but she isn't going anywhere."

EJ's lips thinned. "She doesn't have to be happy, just safe."

"Stop saying the word safe – I get it, stop worrying." Tosh rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Just bring daddy back his shiny things and everything will be tickety boo."

"Remember – if we're not back by midnight-"

Tosh waved a hand at EJ. "I know, I know – I take poppet and we make a run for it."

"No," said EJ in exasperation, "you come looking for us!"

Tosh's face fell a little. "Oh, are you sure the plan wasn't for Sami and me to run away?"

"We might have the diamonds and just need a little help," Will reminded him.

"Oh, excellent point, Willy," said Tosh brightly. "Then I'll definitely be there to rescue the diamonds." Will arched an eyebrow at him and Tosh continued on quickly. "And you two chaps, of course – that goes without saying."

Will sent him a dark look. "It makes me feel better if you say it anyway."

"Tosh is good man to have in a scrape," EJ vouched for his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm totally getting that," said Will mockingly.

The taxi arrived just then and EJ opened the car door and threw in the digging equipment wrapped in the blanket.

"Good luck," said Tosh cheerfully.

"Just take care of Samantha," said EJ from the backseat of the car. "That's the only thing you need to worry about."

Tosh sighed. "The man is a broken record. I told you, old boy, I've got this covered. You just do what you need to do and be quick about it, alright?" He closed the taxi door before EJ could caution him yet again about Sami and the taxi sped off. Tosh wandered back into the hotel, making a detour via the kitchen. He managed to wangle a couple of meals out of the hotel cook, flirting outrageously with her in his broken Hungarian. Twenty minutes later Tosh was carrying two plates of food and a bottle of wine up the stairs to Sami's room. He stopped in front of the door, juggling the two plates in one hand as he fished for the door key in his pocket. "It's me, poppet," he called out to her as he found the key. "I know you're a little cross with old Tosh but I've brought you something to make up for it, a delicious dinner." Tosh opened the door and stepped through it. "It's the house specialty and I had to promise all kinds of things to get it for us."

Tosh paused and looked around when no one greeted him. He set down the plates and bottle of wine. "Poppet?" Tosh looked all around the room and even under the bed but Sami was nowhere to be found. He walked over to the window to find it unlatched. Tosh looked down and saw there were two sheets tied together with one end attached to the window. From the bottom of the sheet there was only about ten feet or so to the ground. Obviously Sami had fashioned herself a makeshift rope to escape from the third story hotel room. Tosh pulled a regretful face. "Well, that's not good news." He straightened up and tried to calculate what kind of head start Sami had on him – probably a good three quarters of an hour – which as it turns out, apparently you can do a lot in just under an hour. A resigned expression came over Tosh's face. "I am a dead man."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter SEVENTY EIGHT**

EJ looked around at his surroundings, taking in the grand dancing hall and all the guests which filled the space. There were elegant ladies in all of their sparkling and feathered finery and gentlemen with waxed moustaches, various regimental uniforms and local dignities dressed in turbans. An orchestra sat in the corner, providing background music to the festivities as waiters dressed in white tunics ducked and weaved skilfully through the throng of people offering hors d'oeuvres and fine crystal glasses of champagne.

Will took a sip from his glass of champagne. "This is quite the shin ding."

"There are certainly lots of guests," said EJ, "and that's a good thing." He looked down at Will. "Have you gotten your bearings yet? Which way are we meant to be heading?"

Will gave a subtle inclination of his head towards a set of large double doors over on the far side of the room. "If I'm right those are meant to lead to a hallway and then it's thirty feet down and then you turn due east and it's another ten feet."

"Which will end us up where exactly?"

"I don't know – the kitchen, a rest room – don't have the foggiest."

"Let's hope it's somewhere that people won't see us digging."

"Yes, that would be a good thing." Will looked over at the orchestra. "At least the music is nice and loud, that should cover any noise we make."

EJ nodded. "Fingers crossed."

"I'm going to go and check on that door and see where it leads," said Will. "You wait here."

EJ just stared at him.

Will paused. "What's wrong?"

EJ shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just used to dealing with a partner who'd be ten sheets to the wind by now and trying to bed every woman in the room."

"Yeah, that Sami can be a handful alright," said Will cheekily.

EJ rolled his eyes and watched the younger man make his way through the crowd until he was at the door. Using his height to his advantage EJ scanned the party goers to make sure no one was paying any attention to what Will was doing which no one seemed to be doing. A tray of drinks were shoved at him from his peripheral vision. "No, thank you," said EJ absently.

"I'd recommend taking one or three," a familiar voice counselled him. "You may need it."

EJ's head snapped around to see Tosh standing there in an ill fitting waiter's tunic and a tray full of drinks, half of which were already empty. He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Tosh's eyes darted furtively all around him. "The pigeon has escaped the pie, repeat, the pigeon has escaped the pie," he hissed dramatically.

EJ's eyes went wide. "What? Are you telling me you've lost Samantha?"

"Not lost," said Tosh quickly. "Just momentarily misplaced."

EJ's jaw tightened as he tried not to make a scene. "I'm going to kill you," he growled.

Tosh grimaced. "I suspected as much – just not the face - I want to die as pretty as I lived."

"I'm not killing you until we find Samantha," EJ snapped.

Tosh looked relieved. "A wise plan."

Will reappeared by EJ's side and did a double take when he saw Tosh with his tray of drinks. "Now there's an ill omen if ever I saw one." He shook his head. "Sami outwitted you, didn't she?"

Tosh made an indignant face. "No."

Will arched an eyebrow. "So you planned to lose her?"

"Of course not!"

"Those are your only two options," Will said flatly. He glanced around. "Sami will be here somewhere, she has to be."

EJ rubbed his hand with his face, suspecting Will was right – unless something had happened to her on the way to the embassy. EJ felt his nerves tighten as he tried not to think of the possibilities. "How did she even manage to get out of a locked room?" he asked tightly.

"Tied together sheets and climbed out the window," was Tosh's reply.

"Oh god," EJ groaned, "we were three stories up. Samantha could have fallen and broken her neck."

"Sami's a really good climber," Will said calmly. "She's climbed out of taller things before now."

"And this you couldn't have told me sooner?" asked Tosh in exasperation.

Will shrugged. "I said to watch out for her."

EJ's lips tightened. "Next time, be more specific."

"There is no way to plan for my sister," said Will knowingly, "you just have to go with the flow." He looked EJ up and down. "I thought you'd have worked that out by now."

"He's a slow learner," said Tosh around a mouthful of champagne.

EJ glared at him. "Stop drinking the drinks!"

Tosh gave a gasp of despair. "Never!"

EJ gritted his teeth. "I don't mean forever, I just mean now – you're drawing attention to yourself."

Tosh glanced around. "I think they're just overcome by my beauty." He grinned at a woman who was giving him a very disapproving look. "Par for the course really – it's a burden I've had to bear my whole life."

EJ could feel his face flushing in anger. "I swear to God, Tosh – I'm going to-"

"I see her!" said Will quickly and nodded to a point behind EJ.

EJ whirled round just as people on the dance floor parted and he immediately saw Sami. She was dressed in a green dress with drapes of material which hinted at the feminine form underneath. Her arms were bare and dresses neckline was scooped to reveal a tantalising glimpse of pale flesh. Sami's hair was piled up on top of her head in a suitably elegant coif and EJ couldn't believe the gorgeous sight she made. The man she was talking to seemed just as enamoured as he leant towards her and gave a huffing laugh. He was older, with a greying, handle bar moustache and the dress uniform of an American General.

"Man, she knows how to pick them," said Will in amazement. "That's General Bandoltz – our host."

"In for a penny, in for a pound," said Tosh happily, "that's our poppet."

EJ scowled at him. "Why are you looking so relaxed?"

Tosh made a vague hand motion in Sami's direction. "We found our girl and she is perfectly fine. I say alls well that ends well."

"This isn't over yet," EJ bit out. "Now we have all four of us stuck in this party. That wasn't the plan."

"Plans are made to be broken," said Tosh blithely.

"No, that's jaws of gormless wonders who can't do one simple thing I asked of him," EJ threw back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Will, "but in Tosh's defence, nothing is simple when it comes to Sami and you should know that."

"Willy's right," said Tosh latching onto his point, "so when you think about it, old boy, this is all really your fault."

EJ's face darkened.

Tosh looked triumphant. "I'll accept your apology anytime you're ready to give it."

"Why do you have to poke the bear?" asked Will in exasperation.

"I was told there wasn't any bears in these parts."

The sound of Sami's voice right behind him had EJ's head snapping around again. She was standing right behind him on the arm of General Bandoltz. EJ quickly turned around and fixed a polite smile on his face, or at least he hoped that was what his face was doing, he was so flummoxed right then it was hard to know.

"None you need to worry your pretty head about, Miss Lewis," drawled the General, smiling down at Sami.

Sami gave a little smile at the other man's attention. "Well it's good to hear that from a reliable source at last, Harry." She looked directly at Will. "I suppose you were wondering where I'd gotten to?"

Will cleared his throat. "You could say that."

No one was saying anything as they weren't sure what story Sami had told to secure her place at the party. EJ, however, had noticed right away that Sami wasn't wearing her wedding ring and that it was on her right hand now. He tried not to show his displeasure but it really bothered him to see her hand bare like that.

Sami smiled up at the General. "My brother worries about me too much. I tell him he shouldn't."

"It's a brother's job to worry over his younger sister, my dear," said the genial General.

"General Harry Bandoltz, may I introduce my brother, William Lewis to you," said Sami formerly.

The two men shook hands and exchanged cordial greetings.

Sami inclined her head towards EJ. "And this is Lieutenant EJ DiMera, an old family friend."

EJ held out his hand to the older man and opened his mouth to say hello.

"Unfortunately he was rendered mute in a war accident," Sami continued on blithely. "Such a tragedy."

EJ was torn between wanting to kiss the beginnings of that little cheeky smile on Sami's lips and turn her over his knee and paddle that shapely behind of hers. Hell, EJ really wanted to do both – more than once. He cleared his throat. "Miss Lewis is misinformed," he said smoothly, smiling at the General. "I fear I must have had a frog in my throat the last time we spoke as she doesn't seem to have understood what I was telling her at the time." EJ gave her a pointed look.

Sami opened her blue eyes wide, brimming with innocence. "Oh yes, I'm sure that is what must have happened." She played with a loose piece of hair looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "Silly little old me."

EJ shook his head and tried not to smile.

The General eyed Tosh who was listening in on the conversation with great interest. "What do you think you're doing, man?"

Tosh immediately straightened up. "Oh, I-"

The General waved his hand at him and scowled. "Go about your business, man, or I'll have you flogged. You're here to serve, not to listen in on conversations that don't concern you."

Tosh ducked his head and looked suitably contrite as he murmured an apology and scurried off into the crowed before the General noticed his poorly fitting uniform and started to ask questions.

The older man shook his head in disgust. "I'm sorry about that. It's just damnably hard to get good servants these days."

"It's fine," said Sami easily. "I'm sure the man didn't mean any harm."

"Your forgiving nature becomes you, my dear," said Bandoltz with affection, "but you can't give these lower classes an inch or they'll take a mile."

"This is a fine party, General," said EJ, looking to distract him from the way he was looking at Sami so admiringly.

"It was my wife's idea," he admitted. "I'm not much for parties myself but my dearest Alice insisted it would be good for morale in these uncertain times and I can never refuse her anything."

"She's a lucky woman to have such a supportive husband," said Sami warmly.

"I am indeed."

An elegant, older woman had appeared by the General's side and smiled up at him. EJ noted the way her husband's face lit up a little brighter at seeing her. It was a touching sight to see such obvious love and devotion between two people who had clearly been together for a long time.

"Ah," beamed Bandoltz, "the lady in question herself."

More introductions were made followed by a moment of polite back and forth before Alice Bandoltz took her husband's arm. "I'm so sorry, but I must steal you away from the young people for a moment, Harry. The envoy for Borsodnádasd has been asking after you and I said I'd find you."

The General pulled a face. "Ah, duty calls it seems, if you'll excuse me?" He gave an inclination of his head as he bid them all goodbye and then Alice was presumably guiding him over to the envoy for Borsodnádasd.

Sami watched them go. "Aren't they sweet together?"

"Don't change the subject," said EJ firmly.

Sami looked back at him and arched an eyebrow. "Did we have a subject to change?"

EJ pressed his lips together, fighting back his worry over her. "We agreed you shouldn't be here."

"No, you agreed."

"You said you understood my reasons why I didn't want you here, Samantha."

"I did, but then when I thought about it, I realised you were wrong and came anyway."

EJ was taken aback. "You can't do that."

"Of course I can," said Sami with a charming smile, "I just did."

EJ waggled a finger at her. "This isn't over, young lady."

Sami looked at Will and rolled her eyes. "Tell this one you love him and he suddenly wants to wrap you up in cotton wool. I don't know what I'm going to do with him, I really don't."

Will gave a lop sided smile. "Go easy on him, sis, I think he's still trying to find his sea legs with this love business."

"Well, he'd better find them soon because I'm not going to stop being the woman he fell in love with."

"First of all," said EJ, "you two can stop talking about me like I'm not here and second of all-" EJ sighed heavily and took Sami's hand, threading his fingers through hers. "And second of all, stop sounding so damn grown up."

Sami looked up at him, blue eyes shining with love for him, a mischievous smile playing around her lips. "One of us has to be the grown up in this marriage – I figured it should be me seeing as you're a bit hopeless and need rescuing all of the time."

EJ was drowning in love for this glorious creature. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, sweetheart," he said huskily, unable to take his eyes of her.

Sami squeezed his hand and let EJ see every bit of love she had for him. "It's not all bad, you have your moments, EJ DiMera."

"Is this one of them?"

Sami gave him a coy little smile. "It might be."

Tosh made an appearance beside Will, still holding a tray of drinks. His eyes darted about the room. "Is the coast clear?"

"No," said Will dryly, "these two are making me feel a little ill… and awkward."

Tosh waved a dismissive hand at EJ and Sami. "Oh, you'll get used to that. I just picture them both naked to get me through it."

"Tosh!"

"You do what?"

Tosh snorted. "Don't flatter yourselves – I picture a lot of people naked when I talk to them. It helps make what they're saying more interesting."

"Another disturbing insight into the machinations of my best friend's mind," EJ sighed.

Will's brow knitted. "Have you pictured me naked?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Will gasped in horror. "Don't think about me being naked!"

"Then start having more interesting things to say," said an unapologetic Tosh. "It's not my fault you can be boring at times."

Will's shoulders slumped. "This night has taken a dark turn - first the doors and now this."

"What about the doors?" asked EJ quickly.

Will made an unhappy noise. "They're locked – our plan is all shot to hell."

The four of them exchanged worried looks at this unexpected development.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter SEVENTY NINE**

"Well, can't you just pick it or something?" Sami asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It's not that kind of lock," said Will. "It's too big and we'd draw too much attention trying to open by shooting at it to weaken the bracket."

"We could set up a diversion," Sami suggested. "A small fire by the-"

"No!" the men chorused at once.

Sami made an indignant face. "I said a small fire."

"No more fires," said EJ firmly.

Sami pulled a face. "Then you come up with an idea, Mr. Smarty Pants – you're the thief after all."

"We need to find the key," said EJ decisively. He looked at Tosh. "Have you seen anywhere keys might be kept in your wanderings behind the scenes?"

"No," Tosh shrugged, "but I haven't been looking either."

Will scratched his cheek. "Maybe our best bet is hiding away and waiting for all the guests to go home and then we can try the door then?"

"It will still be too noisy," said EJ in vexation. "The beauty of the party was that it was going to cover the noise of us digging. In the middle of the night everyone in the place will be able to hear us. I'm certain there would be guards wandering the corridors throughout the night."

"Oh," said Sami suddenly, "I just realised – I think I know where the key might be." Everyone looked at her and she continued on quickly. "When I was talking to Harry he introduced me to the Captain of the Guard, Captain Lamont."

EJ scowled. "Did he now?" He was instantly jealous which was stupid because for one EJ trusted Sami implicitly and for another the man was probably in his sixties and married to boot. When it came to Sami though, EJ just couldn't help it. Logic didn't enter into affairs of the heart he was quickly finding out.

Sami didn't seem to notice his suddenly dour expression. "Yes, and he had this big ring of keys at his waist." She looked between them all. "Surely one of those keys is going to be the one we need for the doors, right?"

"The Captain of the Guard would have a key to every lock in this place," Tosh agreed readily. "It sounds like he's our go to guy."

"I'll get him to dance with me and while he's distracted, one of you can grab the key ring," said Sami eagerly.

"No," said EJ without hesitation.

Sami frowned. "Why not?"

_Because I don't want anyone dancing with my wife other than me._ The words were on the tip of EJ's tongue but he knew Sami wouldn't take too kindly to them. "Because I don't think we need to involve you in this any further, Samantha," said EJ firmly. "Tosh and I can get the keys from this Lamont fellow ourselves."

"Alright," said Tosh, "but he has to let me lead and I get an extra diamond if he gets handsie."

"Don't make me kill you here and now," EJ threatened him. "We'll do the same manoeuvre we did in Marrakesh."

Tosh pursed his lips. "You mean the one that caused that stampede of camels and I got stabbed?"

"Yes."

Tosh just stared at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

EJ scowled. "We'll have ironed out the bumps this time round. Think of that time as a trial run."

"I think of it as a camel stampede and twelve stitches."

Sami arched an eyebrow. "I'm beginning to think you guys are not the most accomplished of thieves. All of your thieving activities seem to end up in jail or blood loss."

"It's par for the course in our line of work, poppet," said Tosh. "It makes for jolly good stories to impress the ladies with."

"Look," said Will, "I don't think we can afford a camel stampede right now. We're so close to the diamonds and I for one have worked too long and hard to have it slip through my fingers now." He looked at his sister. "Sami, you go dance with the Captain and distract him and then one of us will grab the keys off him."

"I'll do it," Tosh volunteered. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look mysterious. "I am like a mist – intangible and silent – I can appear out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly. I am an inscrutable being."

"Did he say inscrutable or screw up?" asked Will straight faced.

"It doesn't matter," said EJ determinedly, "because that isn't the plan."

"We should vote," said Sami. "All in favour of the dance/mist plan, say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

The three 'ayes' looked at EJ. Sami smiled up at him sweetly. "You're outvoted."

"Since when did this become a democracy?" asked EJ in agitation. "I don't like this plan."

Tosh waved a hand at him. "Ah, you only don't like this plan because some other fellow is going to be rubbing his bits all over your missus, undoubtedly picturing her naked in his bed while he does unspeakable things to her."

"Tosh," said Sami in horror, "that's disgusting and EJ's not thinking that at all, are you EJ?" She looked up at him and EJ could only stare back at her, Tosh's words having emblazoned a horrible image in his brain that rendered him mute. Sami slapped his arm. "EJ!"

"Well that is exactly what the man will be thinking," said EJ in annoyance.

"No, he won't," exclaimed Sami. "That's a horrible thing to say."

EJ found her innocence both enticing and vexing. "He's a man, Samantha and you're a gorgeous, desirable woman, of course he's going to bloody think about you like that."

"You make it sound like all men are oversexed animals," said Sami in exasperation.

"They are," said EJ, "it's just that most of them learn to put a thin veneer of civility over the top of it to lure innocents such as yourself into their lairs."

"This is ridiculous – I'm only going to dance with the man, not offer to have his babies!"

"That's how it starts," said EJ, not backing down.

"I've just met him!"

"Five minutes after meeting you, EJ had you on a bed with his hands all over you," Tosh reminded him. "Men can move fast when they're inspired, poppet."

Will turned his head and glared at EJ. "You did what?"

"That was out of context," said EJ quickly. "Samantha was dressed in her nun's habit and-"

"You felt up my sister when you thought she was a Sister?" asked Will in horror.

"You don't understand, Samantha was unconscious and-"

"You felt up my unconscious sister Sister?"

"You were feeling me up?" asked Sami in surprise.

"I was taking your stockings off," said EJ in exasperation. "You'd passed out from heat exhaustion and I was trying to be a gentleman and save your life!"

Will folded his arms in front of his chest. "I don't like the sound of all this."

"You're making my point for me, EJ," said Sami. "You're a man and you were just trying to help me. It isn't like you were enjoying undressing me-"

"He's undressing you now?" asked a distressed Will. He glared up at EJ. "All I can say is you're lucky you married her, fella."

EJ covered his face with a hand. "God," EJ groaned, "when did my life get this complicated?"

Tosh raised his hand. "I can answer that question. The exact moment a certain little black and white creature walked into our bar."

EJ dropped his hand away from his face and looked directly into Sami's eyes. "Samantha, yes, I was trying to help you but I'd be a complete liar if I said that my thoughts were entirely pure the entire time."

"But you didn't even know me," protested a perplexed Sami. "And I was a nun."

"And you were gorgeous and soft and-" EJ cleared his throat as memory of that first encounter threatened to overwhelm him, "and the point is that all men are animals and I don't want you dancing with this man, Samantha."

"You're being ridiculous, EJ," said Sami. "It doesn't matter what this man is or is not thinking, what matters is that I love you and no one else."

"I know that's true, only it doesn't work like that," said EJ in exasperation.

"You know, we never used to have these issues when it was just the two of us working together," pointed out Tosh. "You never cared who I danced with."

"I still don't."

"Unnecessarily hurtful."

Sami stepped closer to EJ and tilted her head right back to look him in the eye. She rested a hand on his chest. "EJ, this is the best plan. Like Will said, we've come this far and I'm not going to let a silly little dance get in our way now. It will be fine, I promise you."

"And how would you feel if things were reversed?" EJ challenged her, knowing he was losing this fight but going down swinging. "What if I had some woman draped all over me, Samantha?"

"I'd be fine with it."

"Really?"

"Of course." Sami gave a sly smile. "Particularly after I had you make it up to me several times over."

"Tell me she's talking about him making her dinner of something," requested Will unevenly.

"If 'making her dinner' is a euphemism for sex, then yes, I'd say that is exactly what our poppet meant," said Tosh blithely.

Will groaned. "I can't keep hearing these kinds of things."

EJ meanwhile was caught in Sami's intense blue eyes. He covered the hand on his chest with his own. "Alright, you can dance with another man," EJ said begrudgingly, "but I'm going to want my recompense."

Sami's eyes twinkled. "Trust me, darling, I'm going to want to give it to you."

"That's it, I'm going to stab a stick into both ears," said Will dramatically. "I can't go on like this."

"Picture them naked," Tosh encouraged him, "it really does help."

"I'm not picturing my sister naked!"

Several heads turned at Will's declaration and he smiled weakly at them.

"Look," said Sami, "the longer we all stand around talking, the longer we're in danger of being found out. I say we get on with it." She looked up at EJ determinedly. "Honey, suck it up." She pointed a finger at Will. "You, stop making loud announcements about naked siblings." Then next finger jab was for Tosh. "And Tosh, I love you, but please, try and not be Tosh for the next five minutes while we do this. Get the keys and don't draw any attention to yourself."

Tosh pulled a face. "Should I be offended by that comment?"

"When you say you love, Tosh-" started an agitated EJ.

"I never used to talk about naked sisters before I met Tosh-"

"Stop it, all of you!" said Sami firmly. "We're doing this, we're doing this now and we're doing it right, do you all hear me?"

Tosh leaned over towards EJ with a noisy whisper. "I think we may have created a monster, old boy."

Sami half smiled. "No, I was always a monster, now I'm just a monster with direction." Her smile grew. "And minions."

EJ couldn't stop staring at Sami and wondering where this confident, calm woman had come from. She was a revelation and EJ fell more in love with her than ever before.

She looked around at all of them defiantly. "So, are we ready to do this thing, or what?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter EIGHTY**

EJ's eyes were on Sami as she crossed the room, making a bee line for a certain Captain of the Guard. Sami came up behind the man with the light brown hair and broad shoulders and then feigned a stumble into him. The man immediately turned around to catch Sami and help her regain her balance. EJ scowled as he realised the man was far too young for his liking. He looked to be in his early forties, if that, and way too good looking by half. Why couldn't he have been an old, fat army officer who'd taken some shrapnel in the face at some point? EJ continued to watch as Sami smiled up at the man, obviously thanking him for his help and just being generally gorgeous and disarming. His fingers tightened around the champagne glass as the man gave Sami his full attention, clearly enjoying being near her. But then, what man in his right mind wouldn't want to be near such a beautiful and vivacious creature he wondered morosely.

"Maybe you should give me that glass?"

Will's quiet observation forced EJ to take his attention off Sami momentarily as the younger man took the glass from his hand to prevent him from shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Sami had now taken Captain Lamont's hand and he was leading her out onto the dance floor. EJ's jaw tightened as the other man took Sami into his arms as they started to dance together. "I don't like this plan," he growled.

"I don't know why you're worried about Sami." Will's anxious gaze was on Tosh, weaving in and out of the party goers with his tray of drinks. "In my opinion Tosh is the wild card." Will made a pained expression. "I don't want to get shot again."

"Look where his hands are," EJ grumbled, unable to take his eyes off the dancing couple. "His hands are practically on Samantha's bottom, the bastard."

Will glanced over at the dancing pair. "No it's not, stop being crazy."

"Crazy is the only state I come in since meeting your sister," said EJ grumpily.

Will have him a wry look. "I think horny gets a look in pretty regularly somehow."

"I've never been this undone by anyone in my life," said EJ unhappily. "I just can't think straight around her."

"I'm beginning to see that." Will's attention was back on Tosh as the other man moved to position himself closer to the dance floor. "Oh God," Will fretted, "now he's drinking the rest of his tray of drinks."

"Tosh is better when he's had a few drinks, more creative," EJ reassured him absently, eyes still on Sami and her dancing partner.

"Better than what?" asked a distressed Will. "He was sober when he shot me. Does that mean after a few drinks I can expect him to release a pack of rabid monkeys with machetes on me?"

"You're going to have to let the shooting thing go, William. Tosh shot you, it happened and it's likely that something along those lines will happen again. You're just going to have to deal or move faster."

"That's the same speech he gave me, practically word for word."

"The issue comes up pretty routinely. Tosh isn't a person, he's an event – you can either handle that or you can't."

"Why do you put up with him?"

"Because despite all of his many annoyances, Tosh is the most loyal friend I've ever had and there is no one else I'd rather have my back in a crisis."

"Would this be a crisis he caused in the first place?"

"Usually."

"We don't have anyone like him back home," said Will in resignation. "I guess this is just going to take some time."

"He'll grow on you," EJ promised him. "Tosh has a way about him."

"Fair enough." He gave EJ an unimpressed look. "And don't think you're off the hook with what you did to my sister when you first met her. I'm not sure I approve of this marriage yet. I think you took too many liberties with her."

"I did," EJ admittedly freely, "I tried not to but I'm a weak, weak man around Samantha and I'm not proud of that fact that I couldn't restrain my baser instincts more."

"And you're a thief with no prospects. I mean, what if we don't find these diamonds, what kind of life can you offer Sami - some kind of nomadic existence in countries a long way from her own? And what happens when she wants babies? Are you going to even be around when they are growing up or will you be in jail somewhere?"

EJ dragged his attention away from Sami for a moment to address her brother's concerns. "The kind of life I'm going to give Samantha is exactly the kind she wants. All she has to do is ask and I'll move heaven and earth to make it come true. I love her, Will, with every part of my body and soul. I'd die to protect her from any harm and I live to make her happy. If you want any guarantees past that I simply can't give them to you. Life's not like that."

Will pressed his lips together and eyed EJ speculatively. "Talk is cheap."

"Then we'll revisit this conversation in fifty years and you can see that I meant every word I said," said EJ quietly.

"So you're expecting to get out of this little caper alive then?"

"It'd be nice."

Will looked over to where Tosh had manoeuvred himself to the edge of the dance floor near where Sami and Lamont were dancing. "Looks like they're going for it. God, I hope this works."

"I hope that man's hand doesn't go any lower on Samantha's back," EJ bit out, face darkening with displeasure. EJ heard Sami give a peal of laughter, smiling up into her clearly enchanted dance partner. Tosh's hand darted out and he slipped the key laden ring off the man's belt and slunk back into the crowd of people.

Will gasped. "I don't believe it, he did it." He shook his head. "I was not expecting that."

"Go and help Tosh unlock the door," EJ urged him quickly. "As soon as you have we have to get the key back on the man before he realises it's gone."

Will nodded and headed off purposefully towards the locked doors to meet up with Tosh. Tosh handed off the keys to Will and then stood in front of him with another tray of drinks to disguise the fact Will was now feverishly checking each key to find the one which opened the door. A long minute ticked by as he tried them all and the entire time Sami continued to dance with Captain Lamont. Damn but if it didn't look like she was enjoying herself. The vein in EJ's temple throbbed and his jaw ached from his unconscious grinding of teeth. EJ couldn't help but take in the way their bodies moved together and the need to rip the couple apart was building inside of him like a raging beast.

To his great relief EJ caught Tosh out of the corner of his eye making his way back to Sami and the Captain. He glanced over at Will who was standing in front of the doors in question and the younger man gave a discrete nod to him, letting him know the deed was done. EJ immediately strode across the dance floor, intent on separating Sami from her too eager looking dance partner. Sami saw him coming and stole a glance over at Will who nodded at her. Tosh was beside the dance floor again and just as EJ came near to them Sami's foot slipped out from underneath her and she fell into Captain Lamont, causing the two of them to tumble to the floor. In the same split second Tosh slid the ring of keys along the floor into the midst of the tangled bodies on the dance floor. EJ was instantly at Sami's side, lifting her off the prone Captain Lamont before he got to enjoy anymore of her softness pressed up against him. Tosh headed directly back to the door and disappeared behind it to find Will waiting for him on the other side.

"Done?"

Tosh nodded his head. "Done."

"Let's get the digging equipment," said Will urgently. "EJ and I left it just outside the sixth window on the east side. From there it isn't much further on to where we should start digging."

"Should we wait for them?"

Will shook his head. "They won't be far behind us and I don't think we should waste any time."

Tosh nodded in agreement and the two of them headed off to retrieve their tools.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, the Captain still looked in shock from the whole thing as he scrambled to his feet, a mortified expression on his face. "Miss Lewis, I'm so terribly sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sami quickly, "and I'm sorry, that was all my fault. I must have slipped on a wet patch on the floor. I feel like such a klutz."

"Not at all," said Captain Lamont swiftly, "I should have been more careful where we danced, that was entirely my fault." He straightened his uniform, hand going to his hip to find the ring of keys missing. Lamont quickly bent over and picked up the keys from the floor and reattached them to his belt, seemingly unaware that he'd lost them a little before the actual fall.

"I think perhaps Miss Lewis should take a break from the dancing for now," said EJ, tucking Sami securely into his side as he fixed a polite smile to his lips. "I'm sure you understand, Captain."

Captain Lamont looked disappointed but really couldn't argue. "Of course." He smiled at Sami charmingly. "Perhaps when you've rested and if you can forgive my clumsiness, I might be able to steal another dance from you, Miss Lewis?"

EJ's fingers bit into Sami's side, restraining himself from punching the man in his face for such an audacious suggestion. Couldn't everyone in the room see that Sami belonged to him? Just because Sami had swapped her wedding ring didn't mean a thing, they should all still know that she was his.

"That sounds like fun." EJ's whole body went rigid next to her and Sami must have felt it. "But I might wait and see how my ankle feels, if that's alright, Captain?"

"But of course," he said hurriedly, "thank you for the dance and your delightful company, Miss Lewis, I hope to see more of you in the future."

"You as well, Captain Lamont," Sami replied but EJ was already steering her away from the man. It was either that or start the mother of all scenes.

EJ's arm was around Sami's waist as he hustled her away from the other man. "EJ," she hissed, "slow down, you're drawing attention to us."

"Perhaps you just don't want to be away from your darling Captain?" EJ bit out. He was being unreasonable, he knew it, just couldn't stop it. They were almost at the door now.

"Well, he was a good dancer," said Sami coyly.

They were through the doors now, EJ locking it behind them.

"Maybe I should keep him distracted and ask for another dance?"

Sami's teasing voice came from behind EJ and he just snapped. He whirled around, grabbing Sami and pushing her against the wall, trapping her there with his own body. "Don't even joke about it," he warned her thickly.

Sami's eyes flared, full of desire. "Why, what would you do to me if I did, EJ?"

She was pushing him, wanting him to lose control. EJ was shaking, trying to rein himself in but it was a losing battle. "I'd take you, right in front of him."

"In front of all those people?" Sami asked breathlessly.

She was clearly as aroused as he was. "Yes," he hissed. EJ pushed his swollen hard on into her softness, grinding himself against her.

Sami's eyes went wide. "EJ," she gasped. A sultry look passed over Sami's face as she rubbed herself against his hardened length. "I can see I'm going to have to dance with a lot more men if this is my reward."

EJ made a guttural sound in response to that teasing, crushing Sami's lips underneath his and demanding she open her mouth for him to claim her. Sami acquiesced willingly, their tongues duelling frantically as their hands clawed at one another. The sounds of the party on the other side of the door seeped into EJ's consciousness. He broke the kiss briefly to see a door along the corridor only a couple of feet from them. EJ picked Sami up with one hand, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he moved them to the door. He tried the handle with one hand as they resumed their passionate kisses, EJ unbearably excited that Sami would have let him take her where they stood but he wanted more privacy because he knew he was going to loud. The door was unlocked and he stumbled through with Sami, arms around his neck, her kisses making his head spin. It looked to be someone's office but EJ didn't care. He slammed the door shut behind them and carried Sami over to the nearby desk.

EJ deposited Sami on the desk, causing papers and pens to scatter all over the floor. Sami's hands were immediately on his zip, undoing it. She reached inside his trousers and underwear, small hand wrapping itself around his mammoth hard on. Sami drew it out as EJ pushed her legs wide apart and the skirt of her dress up to her waist. Her garter belt which was holding up her stockings framed Sami's panties - panties which were drenched with her arousal EJ couldn't help but noticed. "Tell me that is all for me," he ordered her hoarsely.

"You know it is," Sami panted, squirming a little on the desk. "EJ, please, hurry."

EJ liked hearing Sami beg for him and wanted to draw this out despite the way his cock was throbbing and twitching, screaming at him to let it have her. "No other man can make you wet like this – can they, Samantha?"

"Please, EJ," she moaned desperately, "I need to cum."

"Then say the words."

"You're the only man who gets me wet, you're the only one I want to dance with, the only man I want between my legs and making me cum," she groaned in frustration.

EJ took the head of his cock and rubbed it against Sami's silk clad core, letting his pre-cum mingle with her juices. "Cum for me now, Samantha – I want to see you climax right now."

Sami's face screwed up in pleasure as EJ pressed his tip harder against her clit, massaging it through the silk. He watched in fascination as her nipples hardened to tight peaks through the material of the green silk dress, her breathing becoming laboured. EJ wasn't touching her beyond what he was doing with his cock but he knew Sami's body well enough by now to know it'd be enough. She suddenly shuddered, crying out as her lower body convulsed. Sami collapsed back on the desk and EJ could wait no longer. He pulled aside the material of her panties and plunged his straining cock deep into Sami's still contracting walls. They both screamed and then EJ's body took over completely. His hips took up a frantic rutting rhythm, lifting Sami's bottom off the desk each time he fully penetrated her. They were both moaning loudly, so caught up in each other that all thought of anything else was impossible.

Sami gripped the edge of the desk behind her head with both hands, holding on tightly as EJ completely ravaged her body. His hands were at Sami's hips, holding her in place for each of his near violent thrusts. Sami's moans were telling him she was getting close to another climax and EJ's balls tightened accordingly, eager to deliver their load into such a willing vessel. Sami stiffened underneath him just as EJ started his own convulsions. He felt his steaming hot seed shoot from his tip and flood Sami's core as she screamed out her approval underneath him. EJ's body frantically pumped itself into her before he collapsed on top of Sami, lungs screaming for oxygen. "Oh God," he exclaimed weakly, convulsing helplessly against her. EJ somehow managed to lift his head and look down at Sami.

She looked completely overwhelmed and dazed. "Th-that was fast."

"Are you complaining, sweetheart?" EJ asked unevenly, finding talking a bit difficult.

Sami's lips twitched as she stretched a little under him. "I'm not, but you're still hard, so maybe I should ask you the same question."

It was true, despite his release, EJ was still as stiff as a plank of wood inside of her. He licked his lips. "I just think I need my wife to convince me a little bit more that I'm the only man for her."

"But I already told you," said Sami, a playful light in her eyes.

"I think my hard on is a little hard of hearing," said EJ throatily.

"Would you like me to scream a little louder next time?" Sami asked teasingly.

"I think he'd like that," EJ growled.

"You know we don't have time for this, don't you?" Despite her question, Sami looked like she was in no way complaining.

EJ straightened up and withdrew from her heat and was immediately bereft. For a moment EJ saw a flicker of concern on Sami's face that she'd maybe discouraged him in some way but his bobbing erection should have let her know EJ was anything but discouraged. He took Sami by the hips and turned her over on the desk so that she was face down, gorgeous bottom pointing up at him, just like on their wedding night. EJ took a moment to enjoy the view before once again pulling aside the material of her underwear and guiding himself into her quivering core. He leant over Sami, his front against her back, so he could whisper in her ear. "You should have thought about that before you smiled at that idiot," he purred in her ear before proceeding with some hard thrusts into her. The pace was slower this time, EJ savouring each moment of being fully encased in Sami's sweet heat before his body once again would take over and drive him into a frenzy inside of her. They're combined panting moans filled the room and this time, EJ was left in no doubt to just how sorry Sami was for her games and it was glorious.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter EIGHTY ONE**

Sami was almost at the door to walk back into the corridor, amazed her legs could even carry her after the work out EJ had given her, when EJ grabbed her hand to stall her. "EJ," she groaned, "we can't go again, we have to meet up with Tosh and Will." She turned around to face him and just practically melted into a puddle at this gorgeous man's feet who looked even sexier with his post coital glow. Sami's heart instantly started to beat in double time. "Don't we?" she asked unevenly, already imagining EJ throwing her on the ground and taking her yet again. Her orgasms were soul destroying and completely satisfying but as soon as EJ left her body, Sami was already craving the next climax he was going to give her.

"It's not that," said EJ huskily even as his eyelids drooped and his dark eyes were raking her body, letting Sami know that he was just as eager as she was. He lifted her right hand up and took her wedding ring off her finger and then picked up her left hand. EJ looked her deeply in the eyes. "Something isn't right."

"I-I thought it'd be easier than explaining where my husband was," said Sami shakily.

"Your husband's right here, Samantha," said EJ huskily. He slipped the ring onto Sami's ring finger.

"I know," she whispered.

EJ kissed the ring on her finger. "And always will be." He looked longingly into her eyes. "Please never take it off again."

"I won't," said Sami unsteadily, deeply touched by the quiet desperation she saw in his eyes. "EJ, you have to know I'm all yours and no others. The first time I met you-"

"You thought I was a flea ridden thief," he interrupted with a lop sided smile.

Sami gave a little laugh. "Alright, the second time I saw you-"

"I drove you crazy."

"Yes, you did," said Sami warmly. "And then you kissed me-"

"And?"

"And you drove me even more crazy. I loved you, EJ - before I even knew what that word meant, I loved you."

EJ kissed her tenderly, a stark contrast to their frantic coupling minutes before. Sami melted into the kiss, never wanting it to end but finally it did. EJ pressed his forehead against hers. "I suppose we should go and find the others. I don't know if I trust Tosh alone with diamonds."

"Do you really think we'll find the Sultan's Heart diamonds?" Sami asked curiously.

EJ smiled and took her hand. "I think there is only one way to find out."

Sami let EJ lead her out of the room, down the corridor, seeming to know where he was going. It wasn't long before they heard the unmistakeable sound of digging. EJ cocked his head. "I think we've found our partners in crime." They walked over to a set of large double doors and EJ opened the door, the two of them walking through to find Tosh and Will already hard at work. A large rug was rolled up and wooden floor boards splintered to reveal dirt under the floorboards. The beginnings of a hole was already in progress. The two men looked up from their labours.

Will frowned at them. "Where did you two get to?"

Sami brushed back a stray lock of blonde hair from her cheeks that were suddenly bright red. "We were just, um, checking if the coast was clear."

Will looked them both up and down, obviously taking in their rumpled appearance and slight breathlessness.

Tosh's lips quirked. "And was it?"

"Was what?" asked EJ, still a little dazed from his climax only minutes before as Sami caught him looking at her admiringly.

"Clear... the coast, is it clear?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, couldn't be clearer. It's the clearest of the clear."

Tosh chuckled. "Well I'm convinced, how about you, Willy?"

Will scowled. "No."

"Something came up," Sami protested quickly, lying on instinct.

"I just bet it did," said Tosh in amusement.

Sami's blush deepened and she dug her elbow into EJ's side because he was just grinning like an idiot now.

Will was less amused. "Can you two seriously not keep your hands off each other for more than a few minutes? We're in the middle of a robbery here!" He looked at EJ. "And you, how about a little help here if you're done defiling my sister?"

"We're married, Will," said Sami in exasperation. "There is no defiling going on."

"I wasn't at the wedding," Will complained, "so forgive me if I'm still struggling with this."

"We'll get married again then," said EJ blithely. "They say the third times the charm anyway."

"Sterling plan, but let's table talks of yet another nuptials until we're all rotten, filthy rich, eh?" asked Tosh cheerfully. He threw EJ a shovel. "Time to earn your keep, old boy. If you've got any strength left, of course?"

EJ caught the shovel easily. "Not much, but I'll do my best." He took off his tuxedo jacket and lay it on a nearby chair and then undid his bow tie and first couple of buttons before rolling up his sleeves.

Sami couldn't help admiring the tanned flesh which was now on display. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked distractedly, eyes never leaving EJ.

"You could stop looking at EJ like you're about to jump his bones any minute," suggested Tosh. "You know the poor boy needs very little encouragement in that department."

Sami's blush deepened, embarrassed that she was being so obvious. "I never was!"

EJ slapped her bottom as he walked by, shovel in hand, to join the other men. "Behave yourself, little minx – I'm not a just a sex object," he told her teasingly.

"I don't know about that," said Will flatly. "I certainly feel like objecting every time you mention sex."

"Less chitter chatter, more digging," Tosh admonished them. "Those diamonds aren't going to liberate themselves."

Sami watched the three men working energetically away at the dark soil. They were making quite the mess in a room which looked to be a very grand library. Books lined the walls up to the high ceiling and Sami wrinkled her nose. They really were pretty tough on local architecture it seemed. The minutes ticked by and Sami kept glancing at the wooden door which she'd now locked. It was nine o'clock and the ball was sure to go on for a good while longer but then, they had no idea how much more digging was required or if they were even in the right spot.

Tosh clearly had the same concerns. He looked around at the hole they were all standing in, which was about waist high now. "How sure are you of your calculations, Willy? I'm not doing all of this for my health."

"I'm as sure as I can be," Will grunted, still digging.

"An underwhelming endorsement if ever I heard one," said Tosh, unconvinced.

EJ pushed his shovel into the earth and dull clanking sound was heard. Everyone stopped. "That sounds like rock," he observed. He looked at them all. "I think we may have hit the roof of one of the underground tunnels." EJ held out his hand to Tosh, who was holding the pick. "If I may?" Tosh handed EJ the pick and the other two men stood back a little bit as EJ started to swing the pick, trying to break through the rock.

Sami stood on the edge of the hole which was now about ten feet wide and looked down on EJ's progress. He wielded the pick with great effectiveness and it wasn't too long before a chunk of rock came away which revealed nothing underneath it. EJ dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the little hole he'd just created. "I need a flashlight."

Sami quickly grabbed one up from their little supply which also included more flashlights and some rope. She handed it to him. "Here."

EJ took the offered flashlight and shone it down through the hole. "I see water," he said excitedly, "and there is a bank either side of it." He moved the light around. "It looks like a huge cave with water running through the middle of it."

"That's just like the map says it should be," said Will eagerly. "We need to make the hole bigger so we can get down there."

EJ immediately straightened up and started back with the pick and before too long there was a hole in the rock just large enough for a man to fit through. There was a scramble of activity as they tied one end of their rope to a nearby column and dangled the rest of it down the hole. There was a bout a twenty foot drop to the ground below.

"I'll go first and check it's alright," Will volunteered.

"I'll go next," said Sami. She sent EJ a warning look. "And don't even think about telling me I'm not going down there, mister."

EJ tried to put her off. "There will probably be rats down there."

Sami shrugged. "I'm not bothered."

Tosh looked concerned. "Wait, rats? No one said anything about rats."

EJ shook his head. "That didn't have the desired effect – at least it did, just with the wrong person."

"It's alright, Tosh," Sami reassured with a wink, "I'll protect you from those big, nasty rats."

"I'm not afraid," said Tosh quickly, "just respectful. I've seen a rat gnaw through a man's leg in the trenches."

Sami felt sick at that information. "That's horrible, Tosh."

"It's worse than you think – the man wasn't dead yet."

"Oh!" Sami gasped.

EJ scowled. "That's enough, Tosh, Samantha doesn't need to hear those kinds of stories."

Tosh had the grace to look chagrined. "Sorry, poppet, forgot myself for a moment."

"It's alright," said Sami a little unevenly. She looked at the three men in her life and was once again struck with how much horror they must have all endured during the war. Sami put a bright smile on her face. "Let's go and find those diamonds."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter EIGHTY TWO**

EJ still looked unhappy but they all murmured their agreement, much to Sami's relief. There was no way she was going to let them leave her out of all the fun now. Besides, they needed her to look after them. It was more than likely someone was going to need rescuing before all of this was done and Sami intended to be there when they did. She watched as Will lowered himself down the hole, using the rope and with one of the flashlights.

"How does it look?" EJ called out to him.

"Not too bad," came back Will's voice with a slight echo. "I think I can see where we need to go next."

Sami was next to be lowered down, EJ helping her at the top and Will at the bottom of the rope. She didn't really need it but accepted the help because she knew it'd make them feel better. The cave was quite dark except for Will's flashlight. The space felt damp and cold, the sound of the water moving through the cave letting Sami know how close the water really was. She looked up to see the rough outline of the tunnel, obviously half natural, half sculpted by man. It was easy to imagine how terrified the poor people being trafficked by the slave traders must have been to be sent down into this dark and wet underworld. Sami rubbed her arms, feeling a sudden chill.

"Cold, sweetheart?" asked EJ solicitously, having just come down the rope now.

"No," said Sami quickly, "I'm fine."

Tosh had now joined them with his flashlight as Will examined a section of tunnel wall just across from them.

Will frowned. "Okay, according to the map there should be some kind of cave just there."

Sami looked to where Will was shining the light and all she could see was rock wall running into water. That side of the river had even run out of bank, it was just water straight up to the wall.

"Maybe it's gone underwater?" EJ suggested. "The map was written a long time ago. This water level must go up and down. Perhaps the entrance to the cave has just been covered in water?"

"Then it'll be flooded," said Sami in disappointment. "The diamonds have probably been washed away."

"Not necessarily," said Tosh, "depends on how deep the cave is and how wide the entrance is. It still might have an air pocket."

EJ nodded. "It's worth checking out." He stepped out into the water and immediately disappeared into the river's dark depths.

Sami gave a gasp of distress at seeing EJ disappear so suddenly.

He resurfaced almost immediately, treading water and shaking his head to dislodge water. "There's a bit of a drop off," EJ informed them, rather unnecessarily now. "That first step is a doozy."

Tosh was unsympathetic. "Well, you're wet now – go and check for that cave entrance, old boy."

"And be careful," Sami added quickly as EJ nodded and swam over to the other side of the river which was about thirty feet wide.

Sami watched anxiously as EJ duck dived under the water in search of the elusive cave entrance. She held her breath as EJ seemed to be gone forever. Finally Sami couldn't take it anymore as the minutes ticked by. "It's been too long, something's happened to him." She kicked off her shoes. "I'm going in after him."

Will grabbed her arm. "No you're not, if anyone is going, it's me."

"EJ is fine," said Tosh confidently. "The man is part fish. I'm sure he was a mermaid in another life – an undoubtedly homey one but still, the man can swim."

"You just don't want to go into the water after him because you're afraid!" Sami accused him.

Tosh gave a gasp of outrage. "I'm not scared, I'm-"

"Respectful, yeah, we heard," said Will.

Sami was really frightened now. "I'm going!" She went to step into the water just as EJ's head broke the water a little further up the river. Sami nearly burst into tears with relief at seeing him. "EJ!" She ran up her side of the bank a bit to be closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"More importantly did you find the cave entrance?" asked Tosh eagerly.

EJ grinned. "I did. There is a side tunnel off the main river which is filled with water but when you swim along it the water runs out and there is a cave."

Will looked very excited. "And the diamonds? Could you see them?"

EJ was treading water and talking to them from across the river. "There was a rock fall in the cave, half of it is cut off but I did see something through a hole in the rocks. I was just too big to fit through it to see what it was."

Sami's heart skipped a beat. This was really happening. They could actually be about to find the Sultan's Heart diamonds and all be very rich. "Could I get through?" EJ looked reluctant to answer that question which was answer enough for Sami. "I'm coming over to you," she told him. Before any of the men could protest Sami was in the water and swimming over to EJ. The water current wasn't very strong and Sami was a good swimmer so she found the task easy. She stopped when she came to EJ and treaded water beside him. "Show me where the cave is, EJ."

"You have to swim underwater for about three minutes," EJ cautioned her in concern. "It's a long way, sweetheart – are you sure you can do it?"

Sami didn't miss a beat. "Of course I can do it. It'll be a snap." EJ looked worried and Sami looked to reassure him. "Honey, Will and I used to go swimming all the time. We'd have competitions as to how long we could hold our breath underwater and I'd always win."

"It's true," admitted Will reluctantly.

"If poppet says she can do it," said Tosh, "then she can do it."

EJ still looked very worried. "Samantha, I-"

"I know," said Sami quickly, "and I was scared when you were gone for so long but I still let you do it."

"Yes, but I'm beginning to think you're far braver then I am," said EJ wryly.

"We're wasting time and energy treading water like this." She gave EJ a reassuring look. "It'll be alright, EJ – just show me where the cave is and I'll follow you in."

"And I'll be behind you, sis," said Will. He jumped in the water and swam over to the two of them. "Just in case you need me."

"I won't."

"I said in case."

"And I'll keep guard," Tosh called out to them.

EJ's lips quirked. "Don't you want to come and see the diamond's resting place for yourself?"

"You know what they say, three's a crowd – four is just overkill."

EJ looked at the others. "Tosh can't swim."

"I can too – stop besmirching my good name!"

EJ just stared at Tosh.

Tosh pulled a face. "Alright, stop besmirching my vaguely good name."

EJ looked at Sami. "Stay close to me, sweetheart. The water is rather murky."

Sami nodded and smiled. "Just don't kick me in the face."

EJ groaned. "Don't even joke about it." He headed back underwater and Sami immediately followed him. EJ was right, the water was murky but Sami kept her eyes on his feet and went where he led. They were at an opening in the stone and EJ swam into it, Sami literally at his heels. She glanced back for a second and saw Will bringing up the rear. The passageway was uneven and quite narrow in parts but she was able to fit through easily. Just when Sami's lungs were really starting to burn, EJ's feet suddenly disappeared. She kicked out strongly and then her head was breaking the surface of the water. Sami immediately drew in a great lung full of air, her head spinning a little as Will surfaced beside her. She shook the water from her eyes. "Told you I could do it," she panted to EJ as he took her arm and directed Sami to the edge of the pool.

"I never doubted you for a moment, sweetheart," was the proud reply.

Sami sat on the edge of the pool and looked around. The room had a dull green glow to it "How come it isn't all black? Where is that light coming from?".

EJ sat beside her. "I think it's from the mould on the walls. It's glowing."

Sami's eyes went wide. "How?"

"I have absolutely no idea," EJ admitted.

"The only glowing thing I'm interested in is diamonds," Will informed them. He looked behind Sami. "Is that the hole?"

Sami twisted around and then crawled up to the hole in a wall of rocks which had fallen from the ceiling at some point. "I can get through that."

"I thought I might be able to," said Will. He shook his head. "But seeing it, there is no way."

Sami pouted. "I said I can get through."

"I was thinking that perhaps we could move some rocks between us," said EJ.

Will's brow wrinkled. "I don't know, all these fallen rocks don't seem that stable. If we start moving them we could cause another cave in."

"I _said_ I can get through," said Sami loudly, her assertion bouncing off the walls and all around them.

"We don't know what's on the other side," said EJ in frustration.

"Well, I'll get on the other side and then I'll tell you," said Sami simply. She rolled her eyes as EJ hesitated. "EJ, I've come this far – a few more inches isn't going to be a problem." EJ made a pained face but Sami wasn't having any of it. "You knew who I was when you married me, not once but twice, mister. You said you loved me exactly how I am."

"I did and I do," said EJ earnestly.

Sami shrugged. "Well, this is how I am."

"I just wish it wasn't quite so terrifying."

Sami half smiled. "You love that I'm terrifying."

EJ's lips quirked as he sighed heavily. "I do - apparently I'm insane."

"Your best friend is Tosh and you married Sami," Will pointed out, "I'd say that was a given."

Sami slapped his arm. "Hey!"

Will grinned at her. "I say that with much love, sis."

"I'm going through that hole, finding the diamonds and then we can all get out of here," said Sami firmly. Before there could be any more discussion Sami was pushing her way through the hole. It was a tight fit and she had to wriggle a bit.

"Be careful, Samantha," EJ's voice came from behind her. "some of those rocks look sharp."

Just then there was the sound of ripping material and Sami groaned. "Oh no, my dress."

"I'll buy you another one," EJ reassured her, "just please be careful."

Sami edged her way through the opening and with a final kick of her feet she was tumbling through to the other side. She landed in a heap on the floor, glad EJ wasn't there to see her rather ungraceful arrival. The cave walls were covered with the same mould which had afforded them some light in the bigger cave.

"You okay, sis?"

"I'm fine," said Sami, twisting around to take in her surroundings. "I-" Sami cut herself off by suddenly screaming in fright.

Immediately EJ was pressing his face to the opening. "Samantha!"

"I-I'm alright," said Sami shakily, backing up a little as she pulled a face at the grim sight before her.

"Why did you scream, what happened?" asked EJ urgently.

"Someone is in here," said Sami unsteadily. She leant forward, getting closer to the human skeleton lying a few feet from where she'd climbed through from the other side. Sami swallowed hard. "I think he's been here awhile."

"There's a body?" asked EJ.

"What's left of one."

"Looks like someone was here before us," commented Will.

"And I'd say he was unlucky enough to be a victim of this cave in," said EJ grimly.

"He found the diamonds but it didn't do him a whole lot of good," said Will. He smiled. "Which is bad news for him, but good news for us." Will pressed his face into the opening. "Can you see the diamonds, Sami?"

Getting back her nerve, Sami crawled over to where the yellowing bones were stretched out. There were a few scraps of clothing left on him but the rest had rotted away. She looked down at the skeleton's hand and saw it was clutching a box to its chest. The box looked to be made of ivory with ornate carvings on the top. "I've found something," she called out to them. "There's a box." Sami picked it up and was disappointed to find she couldn't get the lid open. She shook it and heard a rattle inside. "It's locked, but there is something inside."

"Come back through, sweetheart and we'll get it open," said EJ.

Sami didn't need to be told twice. She grimaced at their unfortunate predecessor. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the bones, "I wish I could give you a proper burial." Sami made the sign of the cross and said a quick prayer for the unknown treasure hunter and then she was quickly turning around and passing out the box to the waiting EJ and Will. Sami put herself through the opening next, EJ's hands immediately there to help her. She smiled up at him gratefully as she made it back through the hole.

Will was already fiddling with the box. "It's locked." He raised his arm, intent on smashing the thing open but Sami stopped him.

"Don't break it, Will."

He looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because you just shouldn't," said Sami, "and besides, the box is probably worth a lot as well."

Will paused and looked at the small jewellery box in his hand. "I guess."

"I can open the lock," said EJ confidently. He looked at Sami and nodded at her by now very damp hair. "Do you have a bobby pin, Samantha?"

Sami nodded and reached for one from her hair. "Here."

EJ took the offered bobby pin and set to work on the little lock of the box. Within seconds there was a quiet clicking sound.

Sami looked at him admiringly. "You're so clever."

EJ winked at her teasingly. "I'll remember you said that when we have our next fight, sweetheart." He looked down at the box in his hands. "Let's see what we've got here, shall we?"

Will and Sami leant in towards EJ as he opened the small box. Everyone gave a collective gasp at what lay inside. The most beautiful diamonds Sami had ever seen were nestled in amongst the faded cloth interior. They were fashioned into a necklace, thirteen diamonds in all with the centre diamond being a huge, pink, heart shaped gem. Sami reached out and picked up the gorgeous item with a shaking hand. The stones glistened even in the dull light of the cave. "It's them," she breathed in amazement, "the Sultan's Heart diamonds."

"And yours is the first human hand to have touched them in hundreds of years, sis," said Will, looking as stunned as Sami felt.

EJ shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they actually existed."

"Tosh is going to wet himself when he sees these," pronounced Will.

"We'll be lucky if Tosh maintains control of any of his bodily functions," commented EJ in amusement.

Sami grinned, beyond excited to know that all of their plans had come to fruition. "Let's go show him."

EJ grinned back and nodded. "Same as before – you in the middle of us, Samantha."

"Fine, as long as I can take the diamonds," said Sami cheekily, putting the diamonds back in the box.

EJ gave her a quick kiss. "I couldn't imagine them being in safer hands."

The three of them made their way out of the cave and back into the water. Sami held onto her precious cargo tightly, determined not to lose their fortune now. The swim back felt a little easier than the swim in now that Sami knew her way better. It barely took any time before all three of them were surfacing in the main cave. Sami was blinking water from her eyes, ready to call out to Tosh when she suddenly realised the figure waiting for them on the bank wasn't Tosh. Sami's eyes went wide even as EJ immediately pushed her behind him protectively.

Farid Zidane gave a cold smile and stepped closer to the water, one side of his face red raw from the ravages of the fire Sami had set. Half of his face looked liked it had melted, twisting itself into a sinister sneer and it filled Sami with fear. More figures moved out of the darkness and Sami realised not all of Farid's men had fled or been killed. There were five of them standing behind their boss right now. Farid opened his mouth to speak, his voice hoarse, no doubt from inhaling all of that smoke from yesterday. "I see you have my diamonds," he rasped. He pulled a gun from his coat jacket. "Give them to me and I will make your deaths swift."

Sami grabbed a hold of the back of EJ's shirt, her heart beating madly as the three of them tread water, looking up at Farid and completely at his mercy…


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter EIGHTY THREE**

"I have the diamonds," EJ lied calmly. He swam over to the bank of the edge, just below where Farid was standing. A glance over his shoulder told EJ that Will had also put himself between Sami and Farid's gun. He looked at the men behind Farid, all carrying an assortment of pistols and knives and made sure not to let his concern show on his face. The only person EJ couldn't see was Tosh but experience told him he wasn't going to be far away. EJ had to tilt his head right back to look at Farid who was standing above him, gun trained at EJ's head.

Farid made a small movement with the gun. "Diamonds," he grunted.

EJ blinked a couple of times, something catching his eye as he looked up at Farid but he kept his face impassive. "How did you find us?"

The other man's face curled up into a sneer. "You think Farid dead, you get careless. One of my men track you to your hotel. We watch you go to Embassy and hide shovels, we know you are going after the diamonds."

EJ's face remained impassive. "That was a little careless of us, wasn't it?" He looked Farid up and down. "And how did you get into the Embassy exactly? I have a feeling you weren't on the guest list."

"Guards let us pass."

EJ's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

A cruel smile touched Farid's twisted lips. "After we kill them."

"That was subtle of you," said EJ sarcastically.

Farid waved the gun at him. "Enough talk, give me the diamonds."

EJ held onto the river bank and reached out with one hand, his fist closed as though he was holding something. "If you want them, come and get them." Farid took a wary step towards him, gun still pointed at EJ's head which was fine with him because that meant it wasn't aimed at Sami.

"Throw them," Farid ordered him.

"That's not very polite," said EJ calmly. "The least you could do is say please, old boy."

Farid's eyes narrowed and he took the gun off EJ and pointed it directly at Sami. "Please," he said coldly.

Anger bubbled up inside of EJ at this man who'd dare threaten Sami's life yet again but he kept his face neutral. "You can have your diamonds, Farid, but I've just got one thing to say to you-" EJ looked him directly in the eye, "-PLAN D!"

EJ's cry caught Farid off guard but not as much as Tosh did as he hurtled from the cave ceiling and took out three of Farid's men in the process. Without missing a beat EJ grabbed for Farid's leg and pulled it out from under him, causing him to tumble into the water. EJ instantly moved to grab him. "Get out of the water!" he yelled to Sami and Will. "Get out of here, Samantha, NOW!"

Sami was still looking a bit stunned by the quick series of event. Clearly EJ had been the only one to see Tosh on the ceiling, wedged in amongst the uneven rock face and waiting for his opportunity to surprise the men below. He must have heard the men coming and knowing he couldn't take them all on, Tosh had hidden in the one place most people don't look... up. EJ and Tosh had discovered this little interesting fact about human beings and their lack of tendency to look up for danger in one of their many misadventures. Ever since then Plan D had become quite a useful tool in their arsenal. As EJ grappled with Farid, who unfortunately seemed to be a good swimmer, he was relieved to see Sami and Will pulling themselves out of the water. "Go up the rope, Samantha!" he urged her, eager to get Sami out of this melee.

Sami grabbed a rock from the ground. "No, you need me!" She launched the object at Farid's head before EJ could protest and amazingly hit Farid straight on. Of course Sami was going to be a good shot, EJ didn't know why he'd have thought otherwise. A man came up behind Sami and wrapped his arms around her, lifting Sami off her feet. "Samantha!" EJ called out in horror but Farid had recovered from the blow of the rock despite the blood now pouring down his face and grabbed EJ around the neck, dragging him under water.

Will had raced over to help Tosh who was facing off against five men but swung around when he saw Sami in trouble. "Sami!" He rushed to her aid.

Sami struggled wildly in the man's arms, making him stumble backwards into the wall. He grunted out a pained breath and loosened his hold on Sami for just a moment, but that was all she needed. She kicked at his knees and he buckled, sending Sami spilling forward onto the ground. Rolling away from him, Sami was on her feet as the man was still trying to stagger to his. She drew back her fist and launched it at the unfortunate man's face with all of her might. He dropped to the ground like a rock, completely unconscious.

"Nice punch, sis," said Will admiringly.

Sami was shaking her hand, trying to dispel the pain. "I know, now go and help Tosh, I'll help EJ."

Will didn't question her orders, turning around again and launching himself into the fray with Tosh. It was now two against four.

EJ surfaced to find Sami on the water's edge. Farid was on his back, arm around his throat. EJ looked up at Sami, distressed to still see her here. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" she shouted back. Sami jumped into the water, throwing herself onto Farid's back.

All three of them went back under the water. It was hard to see underwater and now EJ was afraid that he was going to hurt Sami in the process of getting to Farid. He felt Farid's grip on him loosen and he took the opportunity to break the other man's hold. EJ twisted in the water and found Farid's neck, squeezing it tightly. He kicked for the surface at the same time, hoping Sami would be coming with them.

Above the water EJ blinked the water out of his eyes as he tightened his hold on Farid's neck. To EJ's relief Sami had surfaced at the same time. Farid was clawing at EJ's hands but it was no use, EJ had the jump on him. "I've got this, Samantha," EJ grunted through gritted teeth. "Get out of the water and get up that rope!" Sami hesitated for a second but to EJ's immense relief and amazement, did as he asked. She swam to the water's edge and crawled out. Tosh and Will were still fighting the other men as EJ took a dark pleasure in choking the life out of the man who'd threatened the people he loved once too often.

Sami picked up another rock and smashed it down on the foot of the nearest bad guy. He howled in pain and hopped around, grabbing at his foot. Will used the distraction to grab at the arm of the man who was waving a knife in his face. He knocked the man's arm into the cave wall, sending the knife flying. The knife catapulted into the air and promptly landed in Tosh's right thigh.

Tosh squealed and looked down at the knife sticking out of his leg. "You little buggar!" He pointed an accusing finger at Will. "You did that on purpose!"

Will was still wrestling with his bad guy. "No I didn't – it was an accident!"

"Like hell – you Yanks, you just can't let anything go!"

Will grunted as the other man kicked his legs out from under him and he hit the ground and then the other man was promptly jumping on top of him. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here, Tosh. Can we talk about it later?" Suddenly the man had his arm around Will's neck and was squeezing hard. "Or you could even help," Will squeaked as his throat was crushed. Tosh pulled the knife out of his own leg and stabbed it into the man's back. The thug immediately crumbled to the ground. Will put a shaky hand to throat rubbing it. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I was aiming for you," said a still miffed Tosh. He was clutching his leg which where a dark red stain was soaking through his trouser leg.

Will scowled and glared at him for that crack, the fight momentarily forgotten. "What do you mean we don't let anything go?"

Tosh glared back at him. "You're always complaining about something, why do you think we gave your own country? We couldn't stand the whining anymore."

"You didn't give it to us, we kicked your butts and took it!" Will shot back. "We sent you Brits home with your tail between your legs."

"That wasn't why we left," said Tosh blithely. "We saw your women and quite frankly – they frightened us."

Will's face went bright red. "You take that back!"

"Make me."

Will lunged at Tosh, tackling him to the ground. Sami came up behind the tussling men and slapped at them. "Stop fighting each other, you idiots! Bigger fish, bigger fish!"

Will and Tosh reluctantly let go of each other, just as the remaining four men descended on them. Sami was in the thick of the fighting, on the ground and trying to grab for the gun the man Tosh had just stabbed had lost. Feet and fists were going everywhere in an epic struggle and it was hard to work out who was winning for a moment. One of Farid's men had gotten behind Will. He raised his gun and pointed it at Will's back. The shot rang out and Will jerked in shock. He turned around just in time to see the other man collapse to the ground, clutching at his chest. Will looked back to where the shot had come from and saw EJ standing there, dripping wet and holding a smoking gun. "I've decided," said Will quickly, "I approve of you as a brother in law."

EJ's half smiled. "Good to know." He aimed at another crook but his gun clicked, no bullet in the chamber. One of the men rushed at him, tacking EJ to ground. Sami finally got her hands on the gun and promptly threw it to EJ. EJ caught it one handed, turning the gun on his assailant and another shot rang out. There were more gun shots ringing out as the men fired and missed on Tosh and Will. The bullets bounced off the walls of the cave, the noise almost deafening. Finally the last two men fell to Tosh and Will's hand and there was only the four of them left. They were all panting and bleeding but they were all alive. Sami got to her feet and rushed into the arms of all four men at once, hugging them all. The group hug lasted until there was an ominous rumble all around them.

EJ pulled back, looking around them. "All that gun fire has destabilised the cave." He scowled. "We have to get out of here before the whole thing comes down."

"The diamonds?" asked Tosh in distress. "Do we still have them?"

Sami pulled out the pearl box from her dress pocket and showed it to him. "We do and they're gorgeous, Tosh."

Tosh clapped his hands together. "We're rich!"

"We're going to be buried if we don't get out of here now," said EJ urgently as the walls started to shake around them. He nodded at Tosh. "Time for the Scottish gazelle to do his thing."

Tosh grinned and immediately shimmied up the rope as though it was no bother at all, despite his bleeding leg. Once at the top he helped Will and EJ up the rope and then it was Sami's turn. EJ called down to her. "Just hold onto the rope, sweetheart and we'll pull you up." EJ knew Sami must be physically exhausted by now and didn't want her to fall halfway up the rope. It was quite the drop. "Just hang on tightly and we'll do all the work."

Sami put the jewellery box back in her pocket and wrapped the rope around her arm securely. "Okay, I'm ready." The cave gave another ominous rumble as rocks shifted on unstable ground.

The three men started to pull her up effortlessly and then suddenly Sami's weight more than doubled, catching them by surprise. EJ was at the edge, holding onto the rope tightly. "Samantha!" He looked down and to his horror the unstoppable Farid was on the other end of the rope as well. Farid crawled up the rope and grabbed a hold of Sami's leg. She screamed and kicked at him frantically, causing the rope to sway erratically. Farid clawed at Sami's leg, desperate to hang onto his only chance of salvation as the rocks from the cave ceiling began to fall.

EJ dropped to his stomach, stretching out a desperate hand to Sami. "Take my hand, Samantha!" He knew that if he didn't get Sami out of that hole then she was going to be taken by the now inevitable cave in.

Sami reached up a hand to him, straining to reach him as Tosh and Will grabbed hold of EJ's legs to prevent him from disappearing down the hole as well. Their fingers brushed against one another and then EJ had Sami's wrist, hanging onto her for dear life. The rope fell back into the cave and now it was only EJ holding onto Sami and Farid was holding onto Sami. She was still trying to kick him free but Sami's wiggling about made it harder for EJ to keep a grip on her. The two swung back and forth, EJ holding onto Sami for all he was worth. Farid was working his way up Sami's body. He grabbed at her hips and tore at the material of her dress. Sami's dress pocket was ripped open and the pearl jewellery box tumbled out, falling past Farid and into the water's below, lost to them forever.

EJ didn't care, the only precious thing he cared about was Sami. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear as more rocks fell around them. EJ's free hand went to his waist band, grabbing for the gun he'd stashed there. He pulled it out and pointed it at Farid, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "Get your hands the hell off my wife." EJ pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Farid between the eyes and killing him at last. The man let go of Sami, dropping back into the chaos of churning water and plummeting stones. With Sami suddenly so light EJ pulled her back onto the floor of the library with one mighty movement. The four of them lay panting on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. EJ had his arms around Sami and didn't feel like he'd ever be able to let her go again.

"I love you," she whispered shakily, clinging to him.

EJ couldn't even respond, too overwhelmed with emotion as he held her tightly to him, fighting back the tears at how close he'd come to losing her. A loud cracking noise broke the moment and EJ was forced to let Sami go as they all scrambled out of the way of the huge crack which was running up the middle of the Embassy's library floor as the ground shifted underneath it. There was the sound of the rocks filling in the cave they'd just occupied.

"I think now would be a good time to run away," noted Will as the earth finally stopped moving beneath their feet.

Just then the library doors burst open and Captain Lamont and his men spilled through, along with a significant number of the local police. Between Farid killing Embassy guards and this mini earthquake they just had, it wasn't really surprising they'd drawn some unwanted attention. Captain Lamont stopped short, as did all of the other officers and took in the carnage of the room. The split up the polished wooden floor, the large hole to one side and all the dirt scattered everywhere, not to mention the state of the battered and bleeding foursome.

Tosh cleared his throat and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, a charming smile on his lips. "Good evening officers, how are you all this fine evening?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant James McIntosh and these are my associates. To my right is Samantha Brady-DiMera and her brother, William Lewis-" Tosh paused and frowned. "Actually, I don't know why his name isn't Brady as well." He looked sideways at Will. "I've always meant to ask that."

Will looked a little uncertain to be having this conversation considering the spot they were in but EJ had to give the young man his dues, he played along. "I-ah-I took our mother's maiden name when I left home."

Tosh smiled brightly. "Oh well, that explains it."

Captain Lamont looked as bemused as the rest of the Embassy guard and local law enforcement. "Nothing is explained!" He looked at Sami in consternation. "I thought your name was Lewis?" He shook his head in confusion. "What the hell is going on here?"

EJ grimaced internally. It looked like they'd gone from the frying pan into a possibly even bigger frying pan. The punishment for stealing in these parts was not pretty and EJ couldn't face the thought of Sami going to jail or worse. There was no way they could fight their way out of this situation and Tosh's smooth patter didn't seem to be cutting any kind of sway with the angry looking captain either.

Suddenly Sami stepped forward, her cheeks flushed and a distressed look on her face. "Oh Captain Lamont, thank the good Lord you are here, we were all so desperately afraid." She made the most stricken of faces. "It-it was so horrible, I feared we were all going to die." Giant tears rolled down Sami's dirty cheeks as her bottom lip quivered. It was a hard sight to not be touched by and Captain Lamont took an unconscious step towards her, concern written all over his face. Sami reached out a shaking hand towards him. "We're safe now, aren't we? You're not going to let anyone hurt us anymore?" Before the Captain could answer her quivering question Sami was collapsing at his feet. Captain Lamont caught her just before she hit the ground. He looked up at EJ and the others in concern just as Sami opened her eyes for a split second to throw EJ a cheeky wink before settling back into her swooning state. EJ hid his smile at his wife's duplicitousness and made an equally worried face back at the confused Captain, playing along with Sami's gambit...


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter EIGHTY FOUR**

The four of them walked down the streets of Budapest just as the city was beginning to wake up. Early morning vendors were vying for prime positions on the street and the smell of different food stuffs being baked and roasted was filling the air. They were all still vaguely damp and definitely dishevelled. Sami had EJ's coat around her shoulders and her hair was no longer elegantly swept up but rather a disarray of golden waves and curl, hanging unevenly around her face and down her back. There were marks of dirt on her face and her dress was torn and streaked with mud. EJ didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful. He crooked his arm out to her and Sami immediately intertwined her arm with his. "You look gorgeous this morning, sweetheart," said EJ huskily.

She wrinkled her nose prettily. "I look a wreck," she lamented. "My dress if ruined, I'm dirty and smell kind of weird-"

"We all do, I think that's half the reason they let us go," said Will teasingly. "That river water was a bit nasty."

Tosh disagreed. "They let us go because we are in the presence of greatness." He looked at Sami admiringly. "Can I just say, poppet, in all my life I've never heard such sincere, heartfelt bullshit as I did back in that police station. And you came up with it all so quickly." Tosh shook his head. "You are an utter goddess, my love."

"You were very convincing, sis," Will agreed readily. "Hell, even I think we were set upon Farid and his men and he forced us to go after the treasure map and we were only protecting ourselves in that tunnel."

"A good lie has a big dollop of the truth in it," said Sami knowingly.

"It helps that Farid wasn't saying any different," Tosh noted.

"Nobody points a gun at my wife," said EJ grimly. "This time Farid is not coming back."

"And technically he brought the gun that caused the cave in," Sami noted. "So, really, it was his fault with what happened to the Embassy building."

"At least it wasn't a fire," said EJ. He looked down at Sami teasingly. "It's nice to know you can mix up your destruction of buildings, sweetheart." EJ couldn't help but be in awe of Sami and how she'd handled herself during this whole thing. He'd been almost mad with fear over the thought of her being hurt but now she was by his side again, EJ had never felt more content.

"It's not my fault that half of the Embassy collapsed with the cave in," Sami protested. "That could have happened to any one of us."

"And yet it happened to you, sis," said Will mischievously. "Funny that."

Sami pouted and changed the subject. "How's your leg, Tosh?"

"Giving me gyp," said Tosh with a pout of his own. "I fear I can feel the gangrene already setting in."

"You're fine," said Will flatly. "You're not even limping."

"That's because I'm stoic."

"I thought stoics suffered in silence?"

Tosh shook his head. "That doesn't sound right. Why would anyone suffer in silence? The whole point of suffering is that you can be a huge burden to all of those around you."

"Mission accomplished then," Will dead panned.

"Just so you know, I forgive you," said a magnanimous Tosh.

Will looked at him sideways. "For what?"

"For stabbing me."

"I didn't stab you."

"I just hope you can see I'm being the bigger man in all of this and learn from me, Willy."

Will made a frustrated sound. "I didn't stab you."

"It's alright, you're forgiven."

"You can't forgive me for something I didn't do!"

"I didn't shoot you either but you still seem to be holding a grudge."

"I didn't say you shot me, I said you got me shot," said Will in annoyance.

"Well then, I didn't say you stabbed me, but rather you got me stabbed," said Tosh, deftly turning the tables on him.

Will opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking annoyed. "Fine," he said petulantly, "we'll agree to let both incidences go and chalk it up to bad luck."

Sami and EJ exchanged smiles at the exchange. "So everyone is friends again?" asked Sami.

Will made a dour expression. "I don't know, he called American women ugly."

Tosh sucked in an outraged breath. "I never did! They are the most gorgeous of creatures that ever graced God's good earth." He nodded at Sami. "Case in point, your wee sister standing right there. There is not a more beautiful woman in all of Christendom to be sure."

Will wasn't letting it go as he gave him a sour look. "You said the British took one look at our women and that's why they left America."

Tosh pulled a baffled expression. "That doesn't sound like me. I think you just got a little muddled in the heat of battle and all, Willy." Tosh patted his back. "It happens, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He paused. "And a coward?"

EJ rolled his eyes. "You two just settled one fight, are you really going to start another?"

Will jerked his head at Tosh. "He started it."

"You sound like a five year old, Will," said Sami in exasperation.

Will made a pained expression. "Please stop doing that."

"What?"

"Sounding so grown up."

Sami leant into EJ and smiled up at him lovingly. "I am all grown up."

EJ chuckled. "I know, I can see I'm going to have to do some catch up." He stole a kiss from her, revelling in the taste of his wife once again.

"See what you've done," groaned Tosh, "they're all lovey dovey again."

"I don't think I can take that on top of losing the diamonds," agreed Will in distress. "We went through all of that and we've got nothing to show for it."

Tosh gave him a sly look. "I wouldn't say nothing." He pulled his coat jacket to one side to reveal two golden candlesticks neatly tucked away into an inside pocket.

Sami gasped. "You stole that from the American Embassy?" She looked at him in amazement. "When?"

"During all the kafuffle of the arrests," said Tosh smugly. "No one noticed me helping myself to my wages."

EJ's eyebrow shot up. "Wages?"

"Yes, you know, for doing all that serving of drinks at the party."

Will folded his arms in front of his chest. "You drank most of those drinks yourself."

Tosh sighed. "There you go again, Willy, getting caught up on the details."

Sami looked worried. "But what if someone had searched you at the police station?"

"They didn't."

"Yes, but what if they had?"

Tosh waved a casual hand. "I would have thought of something. I'm good like that."

EJ took one of the golden candlesticks and measured its weight in his hand. "These will fetch a nice little sum if we find the right buyer. We should have enough money to go wherever we want and tide us over for a little bit."

"It's not a fortune in diamonds but it's not a poke in the eye with a sharp stick either," said Will. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you did good, Tosh."

"I did great actually," said Tosh smugly, "but it would be crass of me to point that out." He waved a hand at them. "That's really one of you three's job to sing my praises."

EJ and Will exchanged looks. "Let it go," EJ advised, "otherwise that sharp stick in the eye you were talking about is going to sound like the better deal."

Tosh grinned. "Ah, Monsieur Pointy, he'll be so disappointed to find out he's missed out on all the fun."

"He's a stick," said EJ dryly, "he's not going to be disappointed or anything else for that matter."

Tosh looked miffed. "Just because Pointy doesn't talk about his feelings endlessly like a certain someone else I could mention, it doesn't mean he doesn't have them."

Sami pulled a face. "Should we start to worry about this stick thing?"

"We'll worry if he puts lipstick on it and changes its name to Mademoiselle Pointy," said a sage EJ.

Tosh sniffed. "You know, I think you could all be a little nicer to the man who's secured our immediate future and travel plans with some quick thinking."

"You'd think," agreed EJ willingly, "but it's not going to happen."

Will chuckled and Tosh looked miffed.

"Speaking of travel plans," Sami looked around at the three men, "does anyone have any idea of where we should go next?"

Everything had come to such a climatic head that it seemed to EJ like they were all at a bit of a loss. They'd spent all their time since meeting one another trying to track down Will, out run the bad guys and find the diamonds. Now they'd done all of those things, more or less, for the first time they didn't have a clear plan. EJ looked down at Sami, knowing all he wanted to be was with her. They all stared at one another, no one speaking for a long time as they all pondered Sami's question.

"We could all go to Paris," Will suggest. "I know it's still getting back on its feet after the war but I have some friends there."

Tosh shook his head. "And we have some enemies there – not Paris."

Will then listed off a series of European cities with Tosh promptly vetoing them all, giving the same reason each time – he and EJ had made enemies in each place.

"Switzerland?"

Sami piped up. "I don't think we should go back through Switzerland," she said hastily. "I was involved in a little incident there." She wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't my fault."

EJ chuckled. "Of course it wasn't, sweetheart. Countries should just know to get out of the way when you're coming."

Sami slapped his arm for his teasing of her. "Like you can talk."

Will blew out an exasperated breath at all of this information. "Maybe this would be easier if you just told me where you lot haven't been and caused havoc and then we can go there."

Tosh looked thoughtful. "It's not going to be a long list," he warned the younger man.

EJ scratched his cheek, mind whirring. "Actually, I might have a suggestion."

Everyone turned to look at him expectantly and he smiled, telling them all his idea...


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter EIGHTY FIVE**

Sami snuggled up against EJ as they drove down the winding, country road. She smiled as she enjoyed the warm breeze from sitting in a car with no roof and feeling the sun on her face. "I thought you said it always rained in England."

EJ pulled her closer to him, an arm around her waist, his other hand on the wheel of the car. "I think England is trying to impress you, sweetheart."

Sami giggled. "It's working so far."

EJ stole a look at her before giving his attention back to the road. "So, you don't regret agreeing to visit my home town?"

"Dorchester is beautiful, EJ," said Sami, admiring all the pretty fields of wild flowers and lush grass. Graceful weeping willows lined the country road they were travelling down and Sami felt like she was in one of those romantic novels she loved so much. "I feel like Elizabeth Bennet herself."

EJ chuckled. "I don't know if I'm quite the Mr. Darcy."

Sami looked up at EJ adoringly. "You're my Mr. Darcy."

"That's all I need to know," said EJ and stole a quick kiss.

"Do you think your father will like me?" Sami fretted, a wave of nerves coming over her.

"I think my father will be besotted by you," EJ reassured her. "He was despairing of me ever settling down and when he meets you I know he'll know it was worth me waiting to find the right woman."

"I'm glad you're taking me to meet him," said Sami huskily. "I know how hard it is for you to go home after all that has happened to you." They'd made their way back from Bucharest to Paris after Sami had talked their way out of any serious trouble with the Bucharest authorities. From there the four of them had boarded a ship to take them to England with Dev, Róisín and Wallace along for the trip as well, of course. It had been three weeks of bliss for Sami, being surrounded by the people she loved the most in the world. For EJ and her it had been somewhat of an extended honeymoon and they'd taken full advantage of it.

"I didn't want to go home before because I didn't know where I belonged anymore." EJ looked down at her with a warm, loving gaze. "Now I do – I belong by your side, the geography doesn't matter. Wherever you are, then that is where my home is."

"I feel the same way," said Sami tremulously. "I don't care where we live as long as we're together."

"So, you don't care that I'm a penniless thief?" EJ asked her teasingly.

Sami grinned. "As long as you're my penniless thief, not in the least."

"I am that," EJ agreed readily. "All yours completely, sweetheart."

"I'd live in a grass hut if it meant we could be together."

EJ half smiled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He was forced to stop the car around the next bend as a flock of black faced sheep chose that moment to amble across the road. They were surrounded in bleating sheep before they knew it.

"I don't think it will," said Sami knowingly as they patiently waited for the sheep to wander off again.

EJ arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. "And what makes you say that, Samantha?"

"Woman's intuition," said Sami smugly.

EJ eyed her suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" he asked teasingly. "Should I be worried?"

"The only thing you should worry about is making sure your birthday gift for me is safe and secure," Sami said, trying to distract him. "My birthday is tomorrow, remember? I'm turning eighteen."

"How could I forget?" asked EJ indulgently. "You've been quizzing me on my birthday present for you for the last week."

"I know you've gotten me something – I overheard you talking to Will." Sami was dying of curiosity.

EJ's expression gave nothing away. "Is that right? And what exactly did you hear, my love?"

"I didn't catch all of it, just you swearing Will to secrecy," said Sami in frustration. Her eyes went wide and she fluttered her eyelashes up at him coquettishly. "Do I get a hint?"

"You mean a bigger hint then you going through every piece of my luggage with a fine tooth comb?" asked EJ in amusement.

"I never did!" Sami insisted. EJ arched an eyebrow and she relented. "I wasn't snooping – I was looking for a pen."

EJ's lips twitched. "For future reference, Mrs. DiMera, I don't keep any pens in my underwear."

"Oh," Sami pouted. "I wouldn't have to snoop if you just gave me a hint."

"No."

Her pout grew. "Not even a little one?"

"You're too clever by far, Samantha DiMera – if I gave you even a tiny hint you'd undoubtedly guess it."

"You're mean."

"And you're an impatient minx – you only have to wait one more day."

Sami blew out a long breath. "But that's forever away."

EJ chuckled again. "No it's not, trust me, sweetheart, good things are worth waiting for."

"You know, I've got a surprise for you as well," Sami challenged him.

"I always find you surprising, Samantha," said EJ, not to be drawn out.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me all in good time," said EJ smoothly.

"I hate you," Sami grumbled.

"No you don't, you love me," said EJ and leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"Maybe I do," said Sami breathlessly once the kiss ended and couldn't resist teasing him, "but it's against my better judgement."

A wicked light came into his eyes. "You do realise I'm going to have to make you pay for that last little comment, don't you?"

Sami's heart skipped a beat and her pulse raced at the way EJ was looking at her. "I'll scream," she warned him, her breathing suddenly very uneven.

"Good," EJ growled as he moved in for more kisses, "I love making you scream."

Sami shuddered as EJ's tongue thrust its way into her mouth, eager to possess her. She moaned into their kiss, hand sneaking up his thigh as EJ rubbed his tongue against hers. EJ's kisses just made her melt into a puddle, her whole body on fire as she felt his hand move start to rub her stomach.

"Mornin'."

Sami started at the sound of the thickly accented greeting. She and EJ pulled apart to see a farmer who obviously belonged with the sheep. He leant on his shepherd's crook and tugged at his cap in greeting.

"We're newlyweds," beamed an unapologetic EJ as Sami buried her blushing face in his neck. "She can't keep her hands off me."

"Aye, is that right?" drawled the farmer. He looked around at the sky. "You've got nice weather for it."

"We have indeed," agreed EJ cheerfully.

"You're right ta be on ya way now," the man informed them. His ruddy cheeks dimpled a little as he smiled teasingly down at them. "If ya be interested in bein' on ya way, of course. Ya seem ta have other things on ya mind."

"We're newlyweds," EJ repeated, still beaming.

"So ya mentioned," said the farmer in amusement.

"You have very pretty sheep," said Sami, trying to change the subject.

The shepherd looked around at his flock which were now heading down the road without him. "Aye, they're not bad for sheep."

Sami nudged EJ, still unable to hide her blushing. "We should be going now, nice meeting you."

The farmer winked at EJ. "You've got an eager one there."

EJ chuckled as Sami blushed even more. "Don't I know it."

"You're a lucky man."

EJ's eyes softened as he looked at Sami adoringly. "Don't I know it," he said huskily.

The farmer tugged on his cap again and then wandered off after his sheep, leaving them be.

Sami slapped EJ's arm. "You do know I'm going to have to make you pay for that last remark, don't you?" she turned his earlier teasing back on him.

EJ nuzzled her cheek with his own. "Can't wait, sweetheart," he said thickly.

"EJ," said Sami unevenly even as she felt her control leaving her, "your father will be waiting for us."

He playfully rubbed his nose against hers. "I suppose he will be." EJ pressed a kiss to the pulse that was beating away in the dip of her collarbone. "And I suppose I should take my own advice – good things are worth waiting for."

Sami smiled, body tingling. "As long as we don't have to wait too long."

"Insatiable creature," EJ purred, grazing her lips with his own. Keeping his arm around Sami, EJ started the car up with his other hand and started down the road again.

"Do you think Tosh and Will are going to be alright in London?" Sami asked. They'd been in London for a couple of days all together and then EJ had decided he and Sami would go on ahead and the other two could follow a day or so later with the horses.

"Absolutely not," said EJ without hesitation. "I'm sure Tosh is already up to his neck in trouble."

Sami wrinkled her nose. "Should we be worried?"

"It's too nice a day to worry," said EJ casually. "Tosh will get himself out of trouble just as easily as he gets himself into it, I'm sure. Besides, Will is there to offer a calming influence... and an alibi if needs be."

"I miss them already," Sami confessed with an affectionate smile. She looked up at EJ. "But I do love being alone with you, EJ."

"I can't say I object to being alone with you either, my love," said EJ throatily.

"And are you sure that your father's house will have enough room when they do join us?" asked Sami in concern. "I feel like we're going to be invading him."

"I'm sure we'll all manage to squeeze in," said EJ easily. "You always end up finding room for family."

Sami smiled. "I love that you just said that."

"We're making our own family, Samantha," EJ reassured her, "and it's going to be one that we both belong to wholeheartedly." He hugged her to him. "On that note, I thought in a few months, when winter starts to make its presence felt, that we could duck back to Budapest and drop in on Petru and Gigi and see how many more children they've had in our absence."

Sami sat up straight in her chair. "Really, EJ? Oh, I'd love that!"

"I thought you might," said EJ indulgently. He smiled at her. "And besides, who knows, by then we might have our own little bun in the oven." EJ rubbed her stomach affectionately. "And I don't think Gigi would forgive me if I kept her daughter away from her when she gave birth for the first time. I'm not keen on having a gypsy curse called down on my head."

Sami's eyes filled up with tears at EJ's thoughtfulness. She hadn't even thought that far ahead but of course Sami would adore having Georgetta by her side when she had their first child. Georgetta was the mother Sami never knew and always wished for and having the older woman's calming and wise influence around her at such a time would be a gift beyond price. She threw her arms around EJ's neck and hugged him tightly, making EJ swerve a little on the road which was fortunately deserted. "Thank you, thank you, I love you so much, EJ!"

"I want you to be happy and feel loved and safe every moment of your life from now on, sweetheart," said EJ, hugging her back while trying to keep the car on the road. "It's what I was put on the earth to do."

Sami felt a wave of happiness wash over her and just envelope her completely. She'd read about this feeling in books but never really understood what it could be like until now. "I'm going to make you the best wife any man has ever had," she vowed to him.

"Just love me, Samantha," said EJ simply, "love me and nothing else matters."

Sami smiled, leaning into his reassuring solidness. "I do love you, my beautiful thief."

EJ pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they drove along. "And I love you, my darling liar."


	86. Chapter 86

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Just wanted to drop a quick line to all of you who have made it through to the end of this story. Thank you all, especially to those who commented on this story. I'm thrilled and honoured that with all the things there are out there to read, you spent time with this fic.

I had an absolute ball writing this chapter. The characters were a delight to write for and I enjoyed the surprise of Tosh, a character who has a definite place in my heart now. ;) I hope you'll think about joining me for my next fic, "An Unkindness of Ravens", which I'll be starting in the new year. It'll be something a bit different, another EJami AU fic, but I'm hoping it will be just as much fun and have engaging characters to go along with EJami.

Thanks again for reading, and here is the last chapter...

**Chapter EIGHTY SIX**

Sami pointed out to the left of the car. "Is that it?"

"No."

She pointed to another thatched little cottage further up the road with a haystack out the front of it. "Is that it?"

"Samantha, sweetheart, I'll tell you which is my father's house when we get closer," said EJ patiently.

They'd been driving for a little while now and Sami was getting nervous the closer they got to EJ's home. She just wanted this first meeting with his father to be over and done with. "These little cottages are all so cute," said Sami. "They're just how I imagined them from the books I've read." She looked up at EJ. "I can just see you growing up in one of these cottages. It must have been so much fun."

"Living in those kinds of houses involves a lot of ducking for a man of my height," said EJ in amusement. "They always make the doorways so bloody low. A man could knock himself unconscious if he isn't thinking straight."

"Why do they make such low ceilings and doorways then?" asked Sami in confusion.

"People didn't grow very tall back when those cottages were built," said EJ simply. "Poor nutrition and all of that. Plus, I suspect it was a good thing that a passing marauder couldn't ride into your house on horseback and do a lot of looting and pillaging. He'd have to at least dismount first." EJ's lips quirked as he looked down at her. "I don't think you'll have to worry though, sweetheart."

"Are you saying I'm short?" she challenged him.

"I'm saying that if you wanted to pillage me that I'd be waiting for you outside," said EJ cheekily.

A knowing smile played around Sami's lips. "Well, that's good to know." They drove on in a comfortable silence for a little longer, Sami revelling in just how easy things were between them. They rounded a curve and Sami gave a scream, clutching at EJ's arm.

He braked sharply, looking at her in fear. "What happened? Did I run over something?"

Sami shook her head, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful mansion just up ahead. It was set a fair distance back off the road and had sweeping willows lining the long drive up to the front. The place was huge, just how Sami imagined these English manors to be. "It's Pemberley," she breathed in amazement.

EJ relaxed when he realised there wasn't anything wrong other than Sami's excitement. "You scared the life out of me, sweetheart." He smiled indulgently. "And it's not Pemberley, it's Fairfax Manor."

Sami couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful house with the rolling country gardens surrounding it. "Who lives there?"

"No one at the moment. The owner is usually away until the beginning of Spring. I believe he likes to holiday overseas."

Sami turned to EJ, a mischievous smile on her lips. "We should take a closer look."

EJ eyed her suspiciously. "How close are we talking here, Samantha?"

Sami looked as innocent as she knew how. "You said the owners were away."

"I did."

She shrugged. "Then they're not going to mind if we take a look around the house, are they?"

"You want us to break and enter into the local gentry's home and snuffle about?" asked EJ in amusement.

Sami pouted. "I'm not going to snuffle."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Sami's nose wrinkled as she tried to explain what she was feeling to EJ. "Did you ever have dreams as a boy, EJ?"

"Of course."

"Well, so did I. I used to dream that I was Elizabeth Bennett and that I'd live in a castle like she did with her prince. I imagined what it was like to live in a place like Pemberley." Sami placed her hand on EJ's arm. "I love you, EJ, with all of my heart and I wouldn't change one single thing about our lives together-"

"But this maybe the only chance you have to come home to your manor house, so to speak," EJ finished for her.

Sami pulled a face. "Does that make me crazy?"

"No," said EJ indulgently, "starting a fight between two warring street gangs makes you crazy, my love – this little fantasy just makes you adorable."

Sami looked up at him hopefully. "Adorable enough to help me break in?"

EJ gave a self deprecating smile. "Samantha, if you haven't worked out by now I'm incapable of saying no to you, then you never will."

Sami clapped her hands together and bounced up and down on the seat of the car. "Yay!"

EJ put the car in gear and turned off the main road, heading down the gravel driveway. Sami couldn't help but look all around, imagining herself as the lady of the house coming home after extended travels abroad. EJ pulled up in front of the huge, sweeping stone stair case at the front of the mansion. He stepped out of the car and walked around to open Sami's door. EJ took her hand and smiled at her. "Milady."

Sami grinned back excitedly. "It's even bigger closer up."

"That's generally how these things work," said EJ teasingly.

The red brick veneer seemed to go on forever and Sami counted three stories to the house and too many windows to count quickly. She was in awe. EJ was already up the stairs and working on the lock as Sami followed at a slower pace.

"Can you do it?" she asked, still distracted by the beautiful house.

"Sweetheart, you married a man of many accomplishments." EJ straightened up pushed on the big wooden door. It swung open with barely a creak. "How could you doubt me?"

Sami's smile widened. "I never will again."

EJ took a step towards Sami and swept her off her feet.

"EJ," she laughed, "what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying my bride over the threshold," was the proud response.

Sami giggled. "But this isn't our threshold."

EJ winked at her. "I intend to carry you over every threshold we encounter for the first year of our marriage, sweetheart."

Sami was touched by EJ's romantic streak. "That might be a little impractical, my love."

"I don't think anyone could ever accuse us of being practical, Samantha."

Sami thought about that for a minute, simply enjoying being in EJ's arms. "I guess you're right." She put her arm around his neck. "So, let's do this then, husband of mine."

EJ pressed his lips against hers in a too brief caress and then he was carrying her over the threshold. Once inside EJ set Sami down as she gave a gasp of amazement. The entry way into the house was simply enormous with a huge staircase directly in front of them. The floor had a highly polished marble finish. A mammoth chandelier hung in the centre of the big room and Sami could only imagine what the delicate glass would look like all lit up. "This is amazing," she said unevenly.

EJ was looking around as well, taking in the chandelier. "I wouldn't like to have to dust that thing."

Sami lightly slapped his arm for his lack of awe. "Silly, you'd have staff for that kind of thing."

EJ pursed his lips. "I suppose you would."

Sami turned to the right and saw there was an archway which led into another room. She immediately headed towards it, footsteps echoing in the giant hall. Walking into the new room it seemed to be some kind of sitting room with luscious rugs on the floor and ornately framed pictures on the wall. The furniture was covered in white sheets to protect it from the dust but Sami could still make out sofas and tables and in the corner, a piano. She walked into the room and twirled around. "Can you imagine the balls you could have in here?"

EJ half smiled at her excitement. "I don't have to imagine, there is a Spring Ball every year when the master of the house returns. It's to celebrate the beginning of the burning of the stubble."

"The what?"

"Stubble, the undergrowth in the fields all around. It's quite the sight, fields lit up for weeks with fires, the local children out rescuing hedgehogs from the burning fields."

Sami's eyes went wide. "Could we go?"

"Anyone can go to the fields, sweetheart, it's a free country."

Sami rolled her eyes at his teasing. "No, not the stubble burning, the Spring Ball."

EJ arched an eyebrow. "Since when did my wife need an invitation to a ball?"

Sami smiled, loving that EJ not only accepted that side to her nature but doted on it. "I suppose only the society people get to go to the ball."

"It's usually the way."

"Or people with money?"

EJ's lips twitched. "I don't think one gold candlestick is quite going to get us into high society, Samantha."

Sami's grin widened. "Close your eyes."

EJ's eyes flared with interest. "Will something wonderful happen if I do?"

Sami looked coy. "It might."

EJ straightened up. "Does this something wonderful involve you being naked?"

"EJ," said Sami in exasperation, "we're in someone else's house, that would be incredibly inappropriate." Her lips twitched. "So… maybe."

He immediately closed his eyes, huge grin on his face. "Have I told you how much I love you today, Mrs. DiMera?"

"You have," said Sami as she quickly fished around in her pocket for her surprise for him, "but you might want to get ready to tell me again in a minute." Sami found what she was looking for a few seconds later she was ready for EJ to look. "Open your eyes."

EJ's eyes snapped open and a flash of disappointment came over his face. "You're not naked," he lamented, looking almost heartbroken.

"No," said Sami unrepentantly, unable to stop herself grinning like a loon at him, "if anything I'm a little more dressed than I was before."

EJ looked at her blankly for a moment and Sami groaned, for once cursing his single minded libido. "For a thief you're not very observant." She put a hand to her neck which now sported a particularly amazing set of gems. Thirteen in all as it turned out and the centre piece was a large, pink, heart shaped diamond.

EJ's eyes went wide. "The Sultan's Heart diamonds!" he gasped in disbelief. He looked from them, to Sami and then back to the diamonds. Taking an unsteady step towards her, EJ touched the diamonds with a shaking hand. "How… when…?"

"I took them out of the box in the cave," Sami explained quickly. "I thought it'd be safer. When I lost the box I realised I was right. Then when Captain Lamont and the guard turned up I knew they'd make me turn the necklace over so I let everyone think the diamonds had been lost."

EJ still looked stunned. "But-but why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Sami proudly.

EJ looked at her in amazement. "How on earth did you keep that kind of secret?"

Sami pulled a face. "It was really, really hard, I almost told you so many times but I was just waiting for the right moment. I was going to tell you all when we got out of the police station in Bucharest but then Tosh produced the candlesticks and I realised I didn't have to, at least not right away." Sami sidled up to him. "Are you mad at me?"

EJ shook his head, staring at her with unchecked admiration. "I'm in awe of you, Samantha, as always. I don't think a day will ever go by where you simply don't astound me at least once."

Sami smiled at hearing EJ's reassurance and pressed her body up against his. "You know, if you're a bad boy, Mr. DiMera, I might just buy you a house like this seeing as I'm a very rich woman all of a sudden."

EJ slipped his arms around her waist, and arched an eyebrow at her, a devilish smile on his lips. "Don't you mean if I'm a good boy?"

Sami tugged on his coat lapels. "I know what I mean," she said throatily, drawing EJ into a heated kiss. EJ eagerly returned the kiss, tightening his hold on her and pressing his hard body into Sami's accommodating softness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss, the real world fading away. A discrete cough behind them brought the real world back in a big hurry. Sami jumped in fright, pulling away from EJ to see a man dressed in a dark suit with tails, grey pants and very white gloves. She gasped, heart racing at being discovered. She put her hand over the diamonds around her throat. "These are ours, we didn't steal them!" she said loudly. Trying to sound less guilty Sami swallowed hard. "We-we- the door was open and we needed to get out of the rain."

The man, who looked to be in his early fifties, turned his head to look out the large window at the sunny day outside. His expression didn't change one iota. "Very good, madam."

Sami was stunned. It had been a terrible lie but this man seemed not to be interested in challenging it. Sami had heard the British were reserved but this was ridiculous.

The man, who was obviously a butler of some kind, turned to EJ. "You've arrived a little earlier than I expected, Mrs. Dorrington hasn't finished opening up all of the rooms but I've aired the pink room for you both, sir. It gets the best light in the mornings and also the best view of the rose garden. I thought you and the madam would enjoy that."

"Thank you, Dorrington," said EJ, not missing a beat, "as always, you think of everything."

Dorrington gave a slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Shall I bring in your luggage, sir?"

EJ nodded. "Thank you, Dorrington."

Dorrington went to leave the room but as he got to the entrance into the foyer he stopped and turned around. "If I may, sir?"

"Yes, Dorrington?"

"It's good to have you home, young master," said the man with quiet dignity, "this house has been empty without you. Your father will especially pleased to see you."

EJ half smiled, obviously touched. "Thank you, Dorrington, it's good to be home. When does my father arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be taking the Bentley to retrieve him from the station."

"Samantha and I will come with you," he looked at Sami, "if that's alright with you, darling?"

Sami could only stare back at him, temporarily struck mute.

"We'll let you know," said EJ confidently.

Dorrington gave another inclination of his head and then he was leaving to fetch their bags in.

EJ turned to face Sami, an innocent smile on his face. "Something to say, my love?"

Sami opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again as she struggled to comprehend what she'd just witnessed. "This-this is your house?" she stuttered.

EJ moved his shoulders in a half shrug. "Technically it's my father's."

Sami couldn't stop staring at him. "But you grew up here, in this house?"

EJ looked around himself. "I did, although some might argue I never really grew up."

Sami took a step back, completely overwhelmed and trying to work out how she felt about this. Finally an emotion came to the fore. She took a step forward and slapped EJ's chest, hard. "You're a complete and utter liar, EJ DiMera!"

EJ chuckled, seemingly not bothered by her accusation. He reached out a hand and stroked the diamonds around Sami's throat. "And you, Samantha, are a sneaky, underhanded thief."

Sami looked down at the diamonds and then up at their surroundings, realising in that moment just how much they were the flip side of the same coin. A small smile touched her lips. "Liar."

EJ smiled back knowingly. "Thief."

Sami threw her arms around EJ's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to make you pay for tricking me like this," she laughed.

"I certainly hope so," said EJ throatily, hugging her back.

Sami pulled back, realising she only had about a hundred questions for EJ now but didn't know where to begin.

EJ seemed to sense her dilemma. "Why don't I start the ball rolling? My father is Conte Stefano DiMera-"

"Conte?" asked Sami in amazement. "Your father has a title?"

"He does."

Sami paused. "Do you?"

"You, my love, are married to Viscount DiMera, which makes you Lady DiMera."

Sami's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "I'm a Lady?" she squeaked.

"Until my father passes and then I'll be the Conte and you'll be Contessa DiMera."

"Contessa?" Sami's voice was so high pitched it hurt even her ears to hear it. Her head was spinning.

EJ took her arm, looking vaguely concerned. "Are you alright, sweetheart, do you need to sit down?"

"I can't believe any of this," said Sami faintly. "How can you be a Viscount? You were a flea ridden thief when I first met you."

EJ chuckled. "I like to think I can be both."

Sami looked up at him in concern. "I don't care, you know," she blurted out.

EJ looked confused.

"I don't care about the house or the title or any of it."

"I know," said EJ easily. "I always knew that."

"Oh," said Sami relieved. It was all starting to sink in now. "So," she said slowly, "I'm really a Lady?"

EJ's smile widened. "From the first moment we met and a whole lot more besides."

Sami started to jump up and down in excitement. "I'm a Lady, I'm a Lady!"

EJ burst out laughing at her enthusiasm.

Sami grinned at him, unabashed. "Wait until my Da hears about this!"

EJ's smiled became sly. "We can have your Da and brothers stay with us if you like."

"They'd die," Sami said with real enjoyment at the thought but then she shook her head. "I don't need their approval any more. They don't want me in their life, I don't want them in mine, even to gloat."

EJ took her hand and drew her close to him. "That's my girl."

"And Will and Tosh, they know?"

"Tosh has always known-"

"And that was the secret you made Will swear to keep," she finished off, the penny dropping.

EJ stroked her flushed cheek. "I couldn't exactly wrap it, but happy birthday, Samantha. You have a secure future with me."

Sami slipped her arms around EJ's waist and hugged him, looking at him lovingly. "I always had a secure future with you, EJ, manor or no manor, title or no title."

EJ ran his finger along the sweep of her jaw. "My girl," he said huskily.

"Always and forever," Sami whispered back. She sighed happily. "What a way for our adventure to end."

EJ looked down at her adoringly. "Our adventure is only beginning, Samantha," he reassured her softly.

Sami drew him down into a languid kiss, loving the sound of that and blissfully happy...


End file.
